Fotografiando una estrella
by LionQuinnF
Summary: Luego de una oferta de trabajo para Russel, la familia Fabray debe trasladarse desde San Francisco hasta un pequeño pueblo en Ohio, en donde Quinn Fabray, la hija mayor y en apariencia, prototipo de chica "perfecta", conoce a una morena un tanto "diferente" que sin querer cambia su visión acerca del amor y la vida.
1. Prologo

**Prólogo**

Cajas a medio llenar; libros, discos, peluches, entre otras cosas más tiradas en el piso, era lo que decoraba aquella habitación de impolutas, y ahora vacías, paredes blancas

En el piso se encontraba una chica con un humor poco envidiable, envolviendo sus últimos libros para ser trasladados hasta aquel lugar donde se negaba a ir

Pero… ¿Qué podía hacer?

Era Quinn Fabray, la "hija perfecta", miembro honorario del club de celibato, literatura y fotografía, aunque esto último no le agradaba tanto a su padre, lo podía compensar con sus "perfectas" calificaciones, su hasta hace poco, novio "perfecto"; sus amigos "perfectos" y su sonrisa "perfecta"… la misma que guardaba cientos de deseos reprimidos, que quizás se fueron convirtiendo en sueños con el paso del tiempo, pero que aun así, no estaba dispuesta a luchar por ellos, ya que según sus padres "no era lo correcto"

- J: _Quinn hasta cuando envuelves esos libros, tu padre está furioso, sabes que hoy deben llevarse todo hasta Ohio y los chicos de la mudanza están esperando_ –Llega su madre, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos

Deseaba protestar y decirle que se tardaba porque no quería abandonar San Francisco, la ciudad donde tenía sus amigos y había vivido toda su vida pero, el objetivo de ser "la hija perfecta", sobre todo ante los ojos de su padre, podía mucho más…

- Q: _Ya estoy terminando mama, prometo que en unos minutos está todo listo_

- J: _Muy bien, eso espero, ya no quiero escuchar a tu padre gritar_ –Dijo antes de marcharse

Quinn suspira y se dispone a continuar con su tarea, esta vez con más rapidez

Minutos después la mayoría de las cajas estaban selladas y preparadas para ser llevadas hasta el camión de mudanza

La rubia se encontraba cerca de la entrada, viendo como subían algunos muebles en el inmenso camión

- _¿Este bolso lo llevamos?_ –Pregunta uno de los cargadores

- Q: _¡NO!_ –Grita con un extraño terror sorprendiendo al otro- _Son mis cámaras_, _eso nadie lo toca _–Lleva el bolso al interior de la casa, donde se supone que debía permanecer-_ Son unos atrevidos _–Refunfuña

- Ru: _Yo les dije que lo podían llevar, no sé que tanto afán tienes con eso, son solo cámaras _–_Espetó_ Russel pasando al lado de su hija, la cual ignoro por completo el comentario

Judy ve el gesto de tristeza de la chica, el mismo que había tenido desde que se entero que la mudanza era inminente

- J: _No te pongas así, sabes que trabajar en el banco es una buena oportunidad para tu padre y quizás allá hagas buenos amigos…_

- Q: _No será igual, y lo sabes…_

Judy no dijo nada más y como siempre, dio media vuelta y se marcho

Quinn no podía sentirse peor, estaba dejando todo lo que adoraba…

Ese iba a ser su ultimo año en la escuela antes de ir a Yale para estudiar Leyes, y de repente todo había dado un giro inesperado en donde ella tenía que vivir un "estúpido pueblo" llamado Lima, lejos de todos sus amigos…

Incluso tuvo que terminar con su novio Alex, ya que el chico se negaba a mantener una relación a distancia y ella simplemente lo comprendió…

Por eso sin reproches acepto la ruptura, aun cuando no deseaba otra cosa más, que estar con el

- Q_: ¡Hey Tomy! ¿A dónde vas con eso?_ –Pregunta viendo pasar a su pequeño hermano con muchos papeles que de seguro contenían dibujos

- T_: Papa me pidió que los echara a la basura_ –Susurra cabizbajo

- Q: _¿Por qué?_ –Pregunta pero el chico solo se encoge de hombros- _Dámelos, yo los guardo y no le diremos nada ¿Está bien? _–El pequeño solo asiente entregándole las hojas

Tomy era un chico muy especial, tenía 8 años pero no era el típico niño que estaba haciendo travesuras…

Se la pasa en su habitación o en el jardín la mayoría del tiempo, dibujando, y lo hacía de una forma extraordinaria para tener tan poca edad, no obstante, en ese "hogar", la única que lo apreciaba era Quinn

- J: _Bien, ya todo está listo_ –Anuncia la mujer- _Por cierto Quinnie… Tu prima Brittany llamo entusiasmada, dice que se la pasaran maravilloso_

La rubia solo muestra una mueca parecida a una sonrisa.

- Q_: Si, claro… maravilloso_ –Murmura con ironía

* * *

1er capitulo: Miércoles 25 de Julio 

**N/A: !Hola de nuevo, los extrañe!**

** he acá mi nueva historia y ****pueden ver el vídeo-trailer y los posters en esta cuenta de tumblr: Lionquinnfaberryfanfic o buscar el vídeo en youtube, como: "Fotografiando una estrella (Fanfic Faberry)"**

**Saludos**

**ACRB**


	2. Chicas especiales

**Capítulo 1**

"**Chicas especiales"**

_No importa el lugar, el clima o el año, solo importa cada ser humano que habita en ese espacio _

Agosto 2011

- S: _Creo que a Nicole Kidman no le cabe otra cirugía en la cara… hasta perdió la sonrisa y no hablo en sentido emocional eh. La cara esta tan tiesa como el cabello de Blaine_ –Espetaba Santana, sentada en el piso, leyendo detalladamente la última versión de Cosmopolitan- _¡No lo puedo creer!_ –Al parecer algo extraordinario pasaba- _Christina Aguilera abuso del bronceado artificial, se ve como una naranja_ –No, nada importante había pasado- _Rache… ¡Rachel!_ –Llama la atención de la otra luego de darse cuenta que llevaba varios minutos hablando sola, mientras que su amiga estaba entretenida tocando algunos acordes en la guitarra

- R: _¡No grites!_

- S: _¿Cómo no quieres que grite si no me prestas atención? Vives en una nube, creo que el beso de Ashley te afecto_ –Bromea a lo ultimo

- R: _No comiences de nuevo, ese beso, si es que se puede llamar así, fue sin querer…_

- S: _Claro, como digas, te seguro que si no la hubiese apartado te hubiese metido la lengua_

- R: _¡Santana!_

- S: _Es la verdad_ –Se encoge de hombros y comienza a ojear la revista otra vez

- R: _¿Dónde está Brittany? Pensé que vendría hoy_ –Pregunta dejando la guitarra a un lado y acariciando la cabeza de su perro, un Golden Retriever de aproximadamente un año de edad

- S: _Creo que iba para casa de su prima, la que llego anoche de San Francisco_

- R: _¿Está de visita?_

- S: _No, se mudara aquí…_ -Responde concentrada en la "lectura"- _wow mira este culo… _

Ambas se encontraban en la habitación de Rachel, como cada tarde desde que comenzó el último mes de aquel verano.

La latina acudía a la casa de la más pequeña para "organizar" algo, dado que ninguna de las dos iba a viajar en lo que quedaba de aquel mes de agosto, antes de comenzar clases.

- R: _En vez de estar leyendo chismes absurdos, cuéntame que te dijo tu abuela…_

La latina deja la revista a un lado y suspira, era un tema un poco incomodo pero con Rachel era diferente.

Se habían hecho amigas a los 10 años cuando la más pequeña llego a Lima desde New York y comenzó a estudiar en Mckinley.

Eran muy diferentes a simple vista pero, en el fondo tenían muchas cosas en común, como ser lideres de situaciones extrovertidas o adorar la música, sin embargo, Rachel era más soñadora o como decía la misma Latina "vivía en una nube en forma de estrella", mientras que Santana siempre o casi siempre, tenía los pies sobre la tierra…

- S: _No muy bien, creo… creo que esta vez si no me volverá hablar_ –Musito con tristeza

- R: _¿No lo entendió?_ –Indaga sabiendo la respuesta y la otra niega con la cabeza

Rachel se acerca poco a poco hasta quedar sentada al lado de la latina

- S: _Dijo que era una vergüenza… y que no la visitara, se enfado mucho_

- R: _Debes darle tiempo, es una persona mayor y comprenden menos el tema de la homosexualidad, en sus tiempos las cosas no eran así_

- S: _Eso no quita que me duela, pero al menos mi mama nos apoya_ _y bueno… la mama de Britt también, solo falta decirle a su padre pero le dije que esperáramos _

- R: _Ya verás que cuando tu abuela conozca a Brittany también te apoyara_ –Trata de animarla golpeando ligeramente su hombro

- S: _Mi chica es la mejor…_

- R: _Ajam…_

- S: _Y la más sexy_

- R: _Ok…_

- S: _Y la que mejor me hace el-_

- R: _Ya está bien, lo entendí_ –La interrumpe, sabía que la latina se extendía a dar explicaciones muy intimas para su gusto

- S: _¿Entonces saldrás con Ashley de nuevo? _–Y sigue con el tema

Rachel solo resopla y se levanta del suelo

- R: _Te dije que no saldré de nuevo, no tenemos nada en común y es muy histérica, observo la servilleta antes de comer como 20 minutos solo para ver si estaba en las condiciones higiénicas necesarias, ¡Esta loca!_

La latina suelta una gran carcajada y se levanta para seguir a su amiga que comenzaba abrir la puerta

- S: _Al menos es pulcra, como te gustan _–Broma

- R: _Le voy a dar de comer a cometa_ –Espetó caminando con el perro y haciendo caso omiso a los comentarios de la latina que siguió hablando sobre darle una oportunidad a la tal Ashley

Al parecer la Morena tuvo una cita con esta chica luego de conocerla en la segunda semana de verano que paso en un campamento musical cerca Columbus.

La misma Ashley la invito a cenar y aunque la morena acepto…. Al final termino desencantada

No tenía muchas citas, en aquella ciudad era complicado pero, tampoco iba a estar con alguien que no era de su agrado

Rachel Berry, la pequeña y única hija de Hiram y Leroy, era gay…. Lo supo a los 13 cuando jugando en casa de Santana a "la botella" le toco besar a Mel Rivers, una pequeña rubia la cual no se saco de la cabeza por el resto del año escolar

Si tal vez no es una buena experiencia para decir que es homosexual, pero… luego siguió Stephany y también Mary, niñas que a Rachel le gustaban y que le daban a entender que no era lo mismo con chicos como Finn o Puck con los cuales salió por un corto tiempo

Santana una vez le dijo:_ "Las mujeres tienen y hacen todo lo que los hombres no pueden y eso incluye hacerlo con tacones, así que no me extraña que te gusten como a mi"_

Y Rachel lo comprendió…. Sobre todo aquel día de su cumpleaños número 15, cuando Mel por fin le propuso ser su novia en secreto, para darse dulces besos en los baños de Mckinley…a lo que obviamente Rachel acepto.

Esa fue su única "relación" duradera, o más bien su única relación, dado que la de Finn no contaba porque solo salió con el por la insistencia del chico.

Ahora a sus 17 años, tenía más que claro sus gustos y aunque no era gay públicamente, sus amigos cercanos lo sabían y siempre se burlaban porque no era muy buena conquistando chicas, de hecho era lo más torpe del mundo aun cuando había recibido algunas "clases" por parte de Santana y Brittany cada vez que tenía una cita o deseaba conversar con una chica que le gustaba, incluso sus padres le platicaban, dado que los señores Berry luego de tantas sospechas le preguntaron sobre su sexualidad y la pequeña lo confeso

Si, una Familia muy _"Open mind"_ de esas que escasean en Lima, Ohio…

* * *

A pocos minutos de allí, una rubia se encontraba desempacando algunas cosas para tratar de decorar su nueva habitación

Ya los Fabray habían llegado a la ciudad para malestar de Quinn, que catalogaba el lugar como "Pueblucho aburrido y sin estilo" pero sus padres hacían caso omiso a todos esos comentarios.

Se habían mudado y no le quedaba más que pasar su último año de preparatoria en aquella ciudad

- Q: _¡Mama, me falta una caja de libros!_ –Gritaba

- J: _¡Tu padre las subió todas, deben estar allí cariño!_

- Q: _Acá no hay nada_ –Refunfuña tirando algunas prendas de vestir que había desempacado

- T: _Acá esta tu caja_ –Anuncia con dificultad arrastrando la caja debido al peso

Quinn al verlo corre rápidamente para ayudarlo

- Q: _¿Enano por qué tenias mi caja? _–La deja a un lado

- T: _Papa la dejo en mi habitación por error_

- Q: _Al menos no la abrieron los ineptos de la mudanza_ –Decía al tiempo que ella misma abría la caja para colocar el resto de libros en su pequeña y sagrada biblioteca

Tomy solo la miraba en silencio, no era un niño muy conversador, eso ya se lo podrán imaginar, el hecho de no tener muchos amigos lo demostrada, no obstante, era muy observador

- T: _¿Estas molesta por vivir aquí?_ –Pregunta luego de unos minutos

Quinn se sorprende, el generalmente no le preguntaba nada a la primera, ella era la que debía sacarle las palabras para poder establecer una conversación

- Q: _Quizás molesta no sea la palabra, más bien es indignada –_Responde sentándose al lado de su hermano en la cama

- T: _¿Por qué indignada?_

- Q: _Yo deseaba graduarme con todos mis amigos y mi novio… ex novio_ –Corrige

- T: _Entiendo…_ -Juega con sus manos

Quinn se da cuenta de lo que sucedía con el chico, al pequeño le costaba mucho adaptarse a los grupos, sobre todo en una nueva escuela y esta vez tenía que pasar por lo mismo

- Q: _Estudiaremos en la misma escuela ¿sabías? –_Pregunta y el otro asiente- _Claro tu estarás en primaria y yo en preparatoria pero estaremos cerca_

- T: _Lo sé…-_Murmura

- Q: _Quizás hagas buenos amigos…_

- T: _Mama te dijo que no te lamentaras, porque aquí harías buenos amigos y tu dijiste que en este pueblo no encontrarías nada bueno_ –El niño tenía un buen punto

- Q: _Eh… lo se, pero en realidad no es así, digamos que lo dije por rabia y por lo que te conté hace rato, que deseaba estar con mis amigos de San Francisco, pero cuando comience clases seguro hare amigos, igual que tu_ –Dice lo ultimo con cuidado, sabía que eso le afectaba a su hermano

- T: _¿Tienes los dibujos que me guardaste?_ –Cambia el tema

- Q: _Si, por acá están_ –Se levanta rápidamente para buscarlos en una maleta- _Ten, y quédate con la carpeta_

- T: _Gracias _–Fue todo lo que dijo para retirarse pero, antes de abrir la puerta volteo a mirar a su hermana_- ¿En el primer día de clases me acompañarías hasta conocer a mi nueva maestra?_ –Pregunta con una extrema inocencia, haciendo que a la rubia se le encogiera el corazón

- Q: _Claro enano_ -Le regala una sonrisa y el pequeño sale de la habitación

Quinn sigue desempacando y ordenando todo lo que podía, era fanática del orden y los detalles, cada libro ordenado por año y género y lo mismo para los discos que estaban cerca de su escritorio e incluso su guardarropa iba por sectores, primero pijamas, luego vestidos, luego jeans y así sucesivamente…

Estaba muy concentrada cuando escucha la voz de su madre anunciando que era hora de almorzar. Ya su estomago se había anticipado hace un rato, pero entre tantas cajas que debía vaciar se le había olvidado

Quinn baja rápidamente para unirse a su familia en la cocina

- Ru: _¿Conseguiste la caja? la subí a tu habitación_ –Pregunta Russel al verla, el también había escuchado los gritos de su hija

- Q: _No, de hecho la habías dejado en la habitación de Tomy _

- J: _¿Quieres un poco de ensalada Quinnie? _

- Q: _Si… dame un poco…-_Iba agregar algo mas pero su celular comenzó a sonar- _Iré atender un momento, es Jessica, está en Europa con sus padres _

- Ru: _Esta bien, atiende pero solo unos minutos que se enfría la comida_

Quinn sale rápidamente hasta el patio para hablar cómodamente con su mejor amiga

- Je: _¡Hey hasta que atiendes!_ –Grita del otro lado de la línea

- Q: _Estaba a punto de almorzar con mis padres. ¿Cómo estás?_

- Je: _Bien, en un rato saldré con mi prima a un bar, ¡Amo Paris!_

- Q: _Me alegra que te lo estés pasando bien_ –Espetó dando a entender que no era su situación

- Je: _Me hubiese encantado que estuvieras aquí y sobre todo que no te hubieses mudado de San Francisco… Te extrañare mucho_

- Q: _Ni me lo recuerdes, yo también los extrañare_

- Je: _¿Has hablado con Alex?_ –Pregunta por ex de la rubia

- Q: _No desde la última vez, ya sabes… cuando terminamos_

-Je: _Entiendo…_ -Se queda en silencio por unos segundos

- Q: _¿Pasa algo Jess?_

- Je: _Si bueno… me dijo Kristen que al parecer está saliendo con una de las nuevas porristas _

Esa noticia fue como una cubeta de agua fría para Quinn…

Había terminado con Alex debido a la mudanza, mas no por que lo deseaba. En realidad quería al chico y el saber que ahora saldría con alguien más la mataba

- Q: _Pues…pues bien por el_

- Je: _Bueno quizás tu también encuentres un príncipe azul allá_ –Trato de animarla

- Q: _Claro… eh… Jess ya me tengo que ir, mi comida se enfría –_Era cierto, Judy se lo había gritado al menos cuatro veces

Sin más se despidieron, con algo de esfuerzo dado a que Jess era de esas chicas que le gustaba dar detalles incluso para despedirse.

Era bastante particular y se había convertido en una gran amiga para Quinn, la cual sin duda, iba a extrañar

La rubia se dispone a entrar de nuevo a la cocina pero, unos ladridos muy de cerca llaman su atención

Junto a la piscina se encontraba un pequeño chihuahua que peligrosamente se acercaba a la orilla.

Quinn camina sigilosamente para que el animal no se asustara y lo toma entre sus brazos

- _¡Cory!_ –Se escucha una voz a lo lejos- _¡Cory!_ –repite y Quinn supone que están llamando al cachorro

Se acerca poco a poco hasta la verja de la casa vecina y es cuando descubre a una chica morena entre las jardineras

- Q: _¡Acá esta!_ –Exclama y la otra corre rápidamente al ver perro en brazos de la rubia

- _Oh por dios, gracias_ –Lo sujeta a través de la verja- _No sé cómo se escapo_

- Q: _Quizás hay alguna ranura y es muy pequeño, debes tener cuidado_

- _Si muchas gracias, aunque no es mío, es de la señora Thompson, mi otra vecina, solo lo estoy cuidando_ –Sonríe- _por cierto, disculpa el atrevimiento pero ¿Te mudaste con los nuevos vecinos o estas de visita?_ –Indaga tímida

- Q: _Me mude_ –Sonríe de medio lado- _Me llamo Quinn_ –Extiende su mano

- E: _Emily, un placer_ –Repite el gesto- _¿Estudiaras acá supongo?_

-Q: _Claro…en Mckinley, allí estudia mi prima también_

- E: _¡Genial! Yo estudio allí ¿Cómo se llama tu prima?_

- Q: _Brittany Pierce_

- E: _¿Brittany?_ –Pregunta con asombro y la otra siente

- Q: _Si es un tanto diferente… ¿No? _

- E: _Yo diría que una chica especial, tanto ella como sus otras dos amigas… Santana y Rachel…_

- Q: _Puedo imaginármelo…_

- E: _Si, bueno ya tengo que ir a llevar a este niño a su casa…_

- Q: _Y yo ire a comer…_

- E: _Hasta luego Quinn_

- Q: _Adiós_

La rubia entra a probar su frio almuerzo y es cuando se encuentra una grata y eufórica sorpresa

- B: _¡Quinnie!_ –Exclama una entusiasmada Brittany casi ahogando a la otra rubia con el inmenso abrazo


	3. Creo que estoy enamorada

**N/A: Hola :) haré esta nota de autor para aclarar ciertas cosas que me estuvieron preguntando... Y se trata de los personajes y la descripción de los mismos.**

**Existe un vídeo-trailer del fic al igual que algunos poster donde se pueden ver, no todos pero si la mayoría, sin embargo les diré cuales son y como son. Primero el nombre del personaje y luego la persona que lo interpreta, obviamente**

**- Emily es Shay Mitchell **

**- Hanna es Ashley Benson **

**(Los personajes de Pretty Little Liars)**

**-Alex (ex novio de Quinn) Es Alex Pettyfer**

**- Jessica (amiga de Quinn) Es Jessica Szohr **

**-Tomy: para el no tengo una persona exacta, pero yo lo imagino como una versión pequeña de Quinn, obviamente en masculino (Completamente adorable)**

**Ya el resto de los personajes son los que todos conocemos gracias a Glee**

**Saludos**

**ACRB**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

"**Creo que estoy enamorada"**

Jueves,18 de agosto de 2011

El día anterior, Quinn dejo a un lado el labor de decorar su habitación para pasar el resto del día con Brittany debido a que la bailarina insistió en ir a un sitio llamado Breadstix, luego de conocer los patos que se aglomeraban en el pequeño lago ubicado en el parque central de Lima

Al principio se mostró insegura ante los planes de su prima, sabia como era de ocurrente inventando extrañas aventuras, no obstante, debía adaptarse a la situación y por ello acepto…

La realidad era que ahora vivía en aquel pueblo y a su pesar tenia acostumbrarse…

Brittany y Quinn siempre fueron muy unidas, la bailarina vivió su niñez en San Francisco con toda su familia, su madre era hermana de la madre de Quinn y por lo tanto compartieron muchos momentos juntas, sin embargo, cuando la rubia más alta tenía 12 años se mudo con sus padres a Lima, lo cual hizo que se dejaran de ver con frecuencia a no ser por reuniones familiares en navidad u ocasiones especiales

Por otro lado, es de suponer que a pesar de llevarse bien son muy distintas. Brittany vive constantemente en un mundo de fantasía bañado en colores y animales que para muchos no existen… mientras que Quinn siempre se ha aferrado a las creencias de sus padres; "hacer las cosas bien"; ser una buena cristina; no cometer errores porque luego los Fabray iban a estar en boca de todos…

Era una chica de 17 años con un talante firme que pocos podían romper…

Era muy cerrada y selectiva, lo cual irónicamente, la llevo a ser una de las chicas más populares en su antigua escuela, pero… ya no estaba en San Francisco y tampoco iría a su antigua escuela…

Estaba en Lima, Ohio, un pueblo mal visto a su parecer, pero que difícilmente iba a olvidar…

- Q: _¡Mama voy a salir!_ –Anuncia al tiempo que tomaba un pequeño bolso e introducía en el una de sus cámaras

- J: _¿A dónde vas? _–Llega de la cocina secándose las manos

- Q: _Iré a ver donde compro algunos rollos para mi cámara y no se… me apetece tomar aire_

- J: _Me parece bien que te estés adaptando al pueblo_

- Q: _No te ilusiones_

- J: _¿llamaras a tu prima? Recuerda que hoy tenemos una cena con tus tíos_

- Q: _No la llamare, seguro tiene cosas que hacer, y con respecto a tu otra pregunta, si recuerdo la cena, nos vemos ahora_ -Le da un fugaz beso en la mejilla para luego salir

- J: _¡Cuídate! _

Quinn caminaba distraída con su cámara en mano, era una de sus favoritas, la compro en una venta de antigüedades en Boston hace dos años, por lo que obviamente solo funcionaba con rollos de cinta

Resultaba extraño que esa cámara fuera de sus favoritas, teniendo al menos 4 nuevas, pero ella era así… y veía la fotografía de una forma muy distinta al resto de los mortales, era de la única forma que desconectaba y podía afirmar que a través de un lente… veía mejor el mundo...

- E: _¡Hey ten cuidado!_ –Exclama Emily al tropezar con la rubia

- Q: _Hola, lo siento es que venía distraída_ –Se disculpa guardando la cámara

- E: _Lo puedo notar, pero ten cuidado que puedes atropellar a alguien -_Bromea

- Q: _Lo tendré en cuenta_

- E: _¿A dónde vas?_

- Q: _Pues…-_Frunce los labios

- E: _Déjalo, soy muy atrevida al preguntar…_

- Q: _No tranquila, es que en realidad no iba a ningún lugar o más bien si…_

- E: _No estoy entendiendo mucho_

- Q: _Es que necesito comprar un rollo para mi cámara, pero no sé dónde buscarlo, por eso me iba a caminar por allí a ver que conseguía_

- E: _Bueno… en algunas tiendas los venden, si quieres vienes conmigo, iré a buscar algunas cosas para mi mama y cerca está la tienda del señor Jackson, el debe vender_

- Q: _Esta bien, te lo agradezco_

Ambas comenzaron a caminar mientras platicaban sobre la cámara favorita de Quinn o sobre Cory, el perro de la señora Thompson

- Q: _¿Y qué tal es McKinley? ¿Algo interesante pasa allí?_

_- _E_: __¿No te ha contado tu prima?__ –_Pregunta y Quinn niega con la cabeza_- __Pues… Si suelen pasar cosas interesantes, seguro te gusta _

_- _Q_: __Lo dudo_

_- _E_: __¿Por qué?_

_- _Q_: __Olvídalo, mejor cuéntame que cosas interesantes pasan_

_- _E_: __Mejor míralo por ti misma cuando comiencen las clases_

_- _Q_: __Esta bien, que así sea… y ¿Que te gusta hacer a parte de cuidar a Cory?__ –_Indaga riendo y contagiando a la morena

Se la estaban llevando bien, era poco común que Quinn le hablara con confianza a alguien que apenas conocía y sobre todo que no lo juzgara a la primera…Pero quizás la sencillez y carisma de Emily fue de gran ayuda

_- _E_: __No mucho, salgo a veces por allí con los chicos de la escuela, me gusta la natación, estoy en el equipo de McKinley, lo que me hace ser una perdedora__ –_Se encoge de hombros

_- _Q_: __¿Eres perdedora por estar en el equipo de natación?_

_- _E: _Si, es una de las cosas que ya conocerás, quien sabe y hasta dejes de hablarme, todo depende a qué grupo te integres_

_- _Q_: __No soy de esas… es decir…soy muy selectiva con las personas porque no puedes ser amiga de todo el que va por allí, pero al menos hasta ahora me caes bien __–_Espetó segura

_- _E_: __Gracias… supongo_

_- _Q_: __¿Supones?_

_- _E_: __Si es que sonaste un poco prepotentes… sin ofender_

_- _Q_: __No me ofendes, es la verdad _

_- _E_: __Bien… por cierto, yo ayudo un poco en el periódico escolar, si quieres puedes unirte como fotógrafa...digo como veo que te gusta mucho__, __nuestro antiguo fotógrafo era Jacob pero el director Figgins le prohibió llevar cámaras luego de que subiera fotos de las porristas en su blog_

_- _Q_: __¿Es un enfermo o qué?_

_- _E_: __Algo así__ –_Ríe_- __¿Entonces te unirás?_

_- _Q_: __No lo sé, tengo que ver otras opciones…__Debo mantener mi promedio_

Emily ahora estaba viendo otra faceta de Quinn, ya no solo percibía a la chica amable que salvo al chihuahua de una posible muerte el día anterior en la piscina, ahora también veía a una rubia algo pedante y hasta superficial

_- _E_: __Bien, allá esta la tienda del señor Jackson__ –_Señala_- __Yo iré al frente a comprar algunas cosas, espero consigas lo que buscas, nos vemos luego_

_- _Q: _Muchas gracias Emily__ –_Sonríe con amabilidad y se aleja hasta el lugar indicado

Cuando ya se disponía a entrar al local observa algo que llamo su atención.

A lo lejos se veía como una pequeña morena jugaba con un Golden Retriever bastante grande y de pelaje color beige, el cual sostenía entre sus dientes un frisbee mientras que la chica trataba de sacárselo con mucho empeñó

Era una imagen graciosa que sin duda Quinn no iba a dejar escapar, pero como la única cámara que había llevado necesitaba rollo, opto por sacar su móvil y tomar algunas fotografías que iban para su colección…

Porque Quinn Fabray tenía varias colecciones, fotos familiares, de paisajes, de amigos, de personas al azar que veía en situaciones extrañas y por lo tanto, enfoques perfectos para el lente de su cámara

Rápidamente saca el móvil y fotografía a la chica que estaba prácticamente tirada en la acera mientras que el perro, con el frisbee aun en sujetado, posicionaba sus patas delanteras en el pecho de esta

Luego de captar la imagen, Quinn sonríe y entra al lugar…

La tienda del señor Jackson era algo particular, estaba abarrotada de discos de acetato; instrumentos musicales tanto viejos como nuevos, todos a la venta al igual que los libros y algunas cámaras que la rubia al instante observo como indicio de que quizás allí encontraría lo que buscaba

_- _Q_: __¡Hola, buenos días!__ –_Alzaba la voz al no ver a nadie_- __¡Hola!_ –Insiste y es cuando sale detrás de una puerta, un hombre de unos 60 años

_- __Buenos días señorita ¿Qué desea?_

_- _Q_: __Un rollo para esta cámara__ –_La muestra

_- __Claro, creo que tengo por acá, espere un momento_

_- _Q_: __Esta bien_

El hombre se aleja y Quinn sigue observando el lugar que cada vez se le hacía más interesante, sobre todo por los discos y libros

_- __Acá tiene, este le servirá_ –Le muestra el pequeño paquete_- __Por cierto… no he visto mucho ese tipo de cámaras_

_- _Q_: __Existen muy pocas__ –_Se limito a decir al tiempo que colocaba algunos dólares sobre la pequeña barra

_- __¿Eres nueva por aquí?_

_- _Q: _Si, lo soy__ –_Fue escueta

A pocos metros de allí se encontraba una morena aun tratando de dominar a su mascota

_- R: __Cometa, si te sigues comportante así no te sacare de nuevo_ –Reprendía al animal que por fin había soltado el frisbee luego de varios intentos por parte de su dueña- _Y tampoco creas que te dejare jugar en el parque_ –Espetaba señalando al perro con un dedo, pero algo interrumpe la interesante "Conversación"

Su móvil comenzó a sonar con el nombre de Santana en la pantalla

_- R: __Hola san_ –Saluda mientras sujetaba la correa con fuerza ya que el perro había visto el frisbee a lo lejos e intentaba acercarse

_- S: __Hola Berry ¿Qué haces?_

_- R: __Intento…detener a… ¡Cometa no!_ –El perro deseaba salir corriendo

_- S: __¿Por qué estas tan agitada?_

_- R: __Es que Cometa quiere tomar un frisbee que recién le pude quitar_

_- S: __Sabes que ese perro tiene una especie de adicción con esos juguetes, no se para que se lo das_

_- R: __¡Yo no se lo di! Pasamos por el parque y se lo robo a unos niños, no tenía la correa puesta, por eso no lo pude detener_

_- S: __Por dios, aparte de insoportable también ladrón, cada día se parece más a ti_

_- R: __¡Yo no soy ladrona!_

_- S: __Pero si insoportable_ –Afirma y la otra rueda los ojos_- __En fin, te llamaba porque necesito un favor_

_- R: __¿Qué clase de favor? No quiero problemas_

_- S: __No te meterás en problemas, es que tiene que ver con Britt, esta noche ella…_

_- R: __Luego me explicas, iré a la tienda del señor Jackson a comprar cuerdas nuevas para mi guitarra, ya que ayer "cierta persona las rompió"_ –Remarco lo ultimo como una clara indirecta

_- S: __¡Yo no rompí nada eh! Estaban viejas_

_- R: __Si como digas, luego hablamos_ –Colgó para molestia de la latina que seguro estaba maldiciendo

En la tienda Quinn aun permanecía hablando con el amable señor

_- __Supuse que eras nueva, por acá casi todos se conocen. Me llamo Ronald Jackson, soy el dueño_

_- Q: __Que bien…ya me tengo que ir _

_- __Claro, hasta luego _

Quinn se limita a esbozar una leve sonrisa, el hombre le parecía amable, no obstante, evitaba hablar con extraños, hasta ahora Emily era la excepción…

La rubia decidió sacar la cámara y colocarle el rollo al tiempo que caminaba hasta la salida, iba tan distraída en su labor que no percato lo que se avecinaba…

_- R: __¡Oh por dios, Cometa detente! _–Gritaba pero su mascota no le hacía mucho caso

El perro había entrado corriendo hasta el local, llevándose por delante un pequeño estante de postales y algo mucho más grande…

Quinn Fabray…

_- Q: __¡Qué diablos!_ –Exclama desde el piso

Rachel rápidamente acude ayudarla mientras que el señor Jackson detenía al perro

_- R: __Lo siento mucho… es… es que mi perro está un poco descontrolado y por eso…_-Intentaba ayudarla a levantarse pero esta lo hizo por sí misma, apartándose bruscamente

_- Q: __¿Lo sientes? ¿Qué ganas con sentirlo? ¡No puedes llevar por allí a un perro salvaje!_

_- R: __¡Oye, oye! Cometa no es ningún perro salvaje_

_- Q: __Si claro_ –Ironiza_- __¿No ves como me hizo caer?_

_- R: __Eso no quiere decir que sea salvaje _–No tenía muchos argumentos para demostrarlo pero seguía intentándolo

_- Q: __Oh… no_ –Susurra horrorizada dirigiendo su vista hasta las postales que ahora estaban esparcidas por todo el piso

Rachel repite el gesto y mira hasta el mismo lugar

_- R: __No es para tanto… yo ayudare a recogerlas_ –Dice con algo de vergüenza

_- Q: __¡Mi cámara!_ –Exclama esta vez alterada al ver su cámara favorita en una esquina y completamente desarmada

_- R: __¿Tu que…._

_- Q: __¡Mira lo que hizo el salvaje de tu perro! _–Grita mostrándole el objeto

_- R: __¡Te dije que no lo llamaras salvaje!_

_- Q: __Por dios… mira como quedo_ –Detallaba la cámara que evidentemente ya no iba a funcionar

_- R: __No es para tanto, si quieres te la pago, aparte… se veía vieja_

Quinn toma una gran bocanada de aire para tratar de relajarse y no comerse viva a esta insoportable morena con un evidente mal gusto para vestir, ya que ella ni loca saldría a la calle con esos jeans rotos y esa camiseta blanca al más puro estilo Hippie-Rock Star

_- Q: __¿Qué no es para tanto dices?_ –Se acerca lentamente con los ojos entrecerrados- _¡Esta cámara es importante! Y tú no podrás comprarla porque simplemente ¡es casi imposible conseguir otra igual! _

_- R: __¡Claro! Porque es vieja_ –Alza sus brazos

Quinn suspira con fuerza, era imposible discutir con esta persona

_- Q: __Sabes que… olvídalo, da igual_ –Recoge su bolso que también había caído en una esquina- _Personas como tu_ –La mira de arriba abajo- _nunca entienden, y mejor amarra a ese perro, porque si me lo vuelvo a encontrar…_

_- R: __¿Si te lo vuelves a encontrar qué? _–La interrumpe- _¿Le vas hacer daño?_ –Se le enfrenta acercándose un poco más

_- Q: __Ya veo porque es tan salvaje, si su dueña es igual_ –Sonríe con sarna

_- R: __Si, claro señorita perfección_ –Se cruza de brazos, ya no le estaba gustando nada los insultos de la rubia

_- Q: __No soy perfecta_ –Se acerca a pocos centímetros del rostro de la más pequeña- _pero puedo acercarme a la meta_ –Espetó con superioridad para luego marcharse y dejar a Rachel perpleja

Minutos después, el señor Jackson que ahora sostenía a Cometa, se acerca hasta la morena que permanecía en la misma posición desde que Quinn salió por la puerta

_- __Rachel, ¿Estás bien?_ –Pregunta preocupado pues la morena no movía ni un musculo, incluso Cometa le estaba lamiendo la mano y esta parecía no darse cuenta-_¡Niña reacciona!_

Eso, y unos ladridos por parte del perro fue lo que necesito para volver al mundo real

_- R: __¿Qué? ¿Qué paso?_ –Pestañea varias veces

_- __Creo que la discusión con esa señorita te afecto ¿Te encuentras bien?_

_- R: __Si…-_Sonríe_- __Creo que estoy enamorada…_

**"..._Tus ojos no lo creerían__, __si diez millones de luciernagas __iluminan el mundo mientras yo caigo dormida... (8)"_**


	4. ¿Tu otra vez?

**Capítulo 3**

"**¿Tu otra vez?"**

Luego del altercado con la desagradable morena, Quinn salió de la tienda del señor Jackson como alma que se lleva el diablo. Estaba de un humor irreparable y gracias al perro de esa chica ahora su cámara favorita estaba destruida…

- Q: _Odio este maldito pueblo_ –Refunfuña mientras caminaba con un paso acelerado rumbo a su casa

Para la rubia los últimos días no habían sido muy agradables, pero este quizás estaría en su top 3 sobre los "Peores días desde que pise lima"

Y eso que no llevaba ni una semana en el pueblo…

Cuando por fin llega a su casa se disculpa con sus padres al informarles que estaba un poco indispuesta para comer y por lo tanto prefería esperar hasta la cena con sus tíos.

Sin más, sube a su habitación y se acuesta en la cama mirando el techo sin apenas pestañear….

Se mantuvo así por mucho tiempo, era lo que solía hacer cuando el día no iba bien…

Casi dos horas después decidió darse una ducha para terminar de relajarse; luego de terminar se coloco una simple pijama y tomo el Notebook para revisar su correo y algunas redes sociales, lo cual no ayudo mucho dado que al entrar a su cuenta de Facebook encontró varias fotos de su ex en el cumpleaños de una porrista que de seguro era la chica con la que ahora salía….

Cierra el portátil con rabia y se extiende sobre la cama en la misma posición que estuvo horas antes…

Entonces... le viene de nuevo a la mente la particular morena que defendía a su perro como si de un hijo se tratara

- Q: _Espero no volverla a encontrar… y ese estúpido perro, ¡lo odio!_ –Espetaba mientras sujetaba con fuerza una almohada y se cubría el rostro

Unos inseguros golpes en la puerta la sacan de su trance y pelea consigo misma…

- Q:_ ¡Quiero estar sola!_ –Exclama para luego sentir como al puerta se abría y dejaba ver al pequeño Tomy tras ella- _Lo siento enano es que no estoy de humor_ –Trato de sonar más dulce, con su hermano el trato siempre era diferente

- T: _Lo sé, cuando no comes es porque estas molesta o triste_ –Dice acerándose hasta los pies de la cama donde ahora Quinn estaba sentada

- Q: _¿Deseabas algo?_

- T: _Mama dice que recuerdes alistarte temprano para la cena_

- Q: _Si, en un rato lo hago… ¿Estas feliz de ver a los tíos?_ –Pregunta y el chico solo se encoge de hombros- _Seguro la prima Britt te hace reír_

Tomy sonríe al recordar a la rubia

- T: _Si, ayer me dijo que me mostraría su gato, es gordo y fuma_ –Explica con el ceño fruncido en señal de confusión

- Q: _No le hagas mucho caso_

- T: _Voy alistarme_ –Anuncia mientras se aleja hasta la puerta

- Q: _Tomy espera_ –El chico detiene sus pasos- _¿Seguro no querías otra cosa?_

El pequeño suspira

- Q: _Ven, siéntate_ –Le indica dando palmadas en la cama a lo que el niño acude rápidamente- _Cuéntame que tienes_

- T: _Esta mañana cuando tú no estabas… papa trajo folletos de niños exploradores_

- Q: _¿Y eso para qué?_

- T: _Existe un club de eso acá y tiene muchos miembros…_

- Q: _¿Te quieres unir?_ –Pregunta sabiendo la respuesta

- T: _No, pero papa dice que allí aprenderé cosas y me divertiré_

- Q: _Y mama lo apoyo ¿Cierto?_ –El niño asintió de nuevo- _¿Quieres que hable con él?_

- T: _¿Podrías hacerlo después de la cena? Es que no quiero que se enfade ahora_

- Q: _No te preocupes, yo me encargo_ –Le regala una cálida sonrisa

Tomy evidentemente tenía diversos problemas emocionales y Quinn sabia cual era el motivo de todos y cada uno de ellos…

Russel Fabray

Su padre siempre ha sido fuerte a la hora de tratar al niño, y a decir verdad con ella también lo era pero… ya no tenía 8 años como Tomy, ahora tenía 17 y en pocos meses 18, por eso más que lamentarse, se había acostumbrado a las exigencias y normas que su padre siempre imponía sin aceptar un "no" por respuesta

Su hermano iba por la misma tangente pero con mucha más debilidad para adaptarse a tales exigencias… lo cual hacia que ella misma tuviera enfrentamientos con su padre solo para que el niño no se sintiera mal…

Porque ante la única situación que Quinn Fabray era capaz de alzarle la voz a su progenitor, era para defender a Thomas Fabray, el pequeño niño que ahora salía con ojos esperanzados de la habitación se du hermana luego de que esta le prometiera que hablaría con su padre para que desistiera en la idea de inscribirlo en un grupo de exploradores…

* * *

- S: _¡Hasta que llegas!_ –Exclama Santana luego de abrir la puerta de su casa

- R: _Si, me encuentro bien gracias_ –Espetó Rachel con ironía

- S: _No me vengas con tonterías, te dije que necesita un favor de vida o muerte y llegaste mil horas después_

- R: _No seas exagerada, estaba ocupada cuando me llamaste_

- S: _¡Te llame cinco veces más y no respondiste!_

- R: _Mientras me llamabas estaba en medio de un asunto complicado o más bien… interesante_ –Sonríe ante el recuerdo

- S: _¿Qué asunto interesante aparte de andar escribiendo canciones y paseando a tu perro Berry?_ –Se cruza de brazos

- R: _Conocí a una chica_

- S: _¿Y? yo también conocí a una chica esta mañana, la cajera que me atendió cuando fui a comprarle a mi tía una crema para los cayos de los pies_

- R: _¿Eh?_ -Hace una mueca de desagrado

- S: _Olvídalo_ -Espabila las mano para restarle importancia- _Vamos a lo importante_

- R: _Dime…_

- S: _Te diré pero aquí no, vamos a otro lugar_ –Susurra mirando a todos lados

La latina sube rápidamente hasta su habitación seguida por una confusa Rachel

- R:_ ¿Por qué tanto misterio santana? Te dije que no quería problemas_

- S: _Cállate y siéntate_ –Ordena y la morena rápidamente se posiciona en la orilla de la cama mientras que la latina hace lo mismo en la pequeña silla de su escritorio

- R:_ ¡Habla que me desesperas!_ –Golpea sus rodillas con ambas manos, signo de impaciencia

- S: _Mi abuela…cenara hoy con nosotros, quiere arreglar las cosas luego de que mi mama hablara con ella_

- R: _¡Wow eso es fantástico!_

- S: _Si lo es, pero necesitaba que vinieras porque precisamente esta noche Brittany me invito a su casa para una cena familiar… no como su novia, porque su padre aun no lo sabe y sus tíos menos, pero si como su mejor amiga_ -Explica

- R: _¿Y qué tengo que ver yo con eso?_

- S: _¿Puedes esperar a que te explique?_ –Dice algo enojada- _Necesito que vayas con Britt y le digas, mas bien le expliques detalladamente porque no puedo ir_

- R: _¿Por qué no se lo dices tu?_

- S: _Porque ella perdió su móvil y tampoco puedo ir a su casa, mi abuela ha estado aquí todo el día, aparte también la llame a su casa y no estaba, debe andar con su mama haciendo los preparativos de la cena_

- R: _Pero aun no entiendo bien…_

- S: _¡Por dios Berry! Es fácil, solo iras y le explicaras que no podre ir porque tratare de arreglar las cosas con mi abuela, hazla entender, sabes como es y creerá que no quiero conocer a sus tíos_

- R: _Eso suena un poco loco, es decir ella está en medio de una cena familiar y yo voy a interrumpir_

- S: _No vas a interrumpir, puedes subirte a su habitación como hemos hecho antes y así nadie se dará cuenta de tu llegada, ya te las arreglaras para hablar con ella una vez que estés dentro, aparte la cena no inicia hasta dentro en una hora, deberías ir ya_

- R: _Esta bien… pero si no logro hablar con ella no me culpes_ –Advierte al tiempo que se levantaba y caminaba hasta la puerta seguida por su amiga

- S: _No pongas excusas Berry, y dime ¿Qué chica conociste esta mañana?_ –Indaga haciendo que Rachel detenga sus pasos antes de bajar las escaleras

- R: _Conocí a un Ángel_ –Espetó mirando a su amiga con una inmensa sonrisa- _Fue en la tienda del señor Jackson, justamente después que me llamaras la primera vez_

- S: _¿Y qué paso?_

Rachel comienza a contar toda la aventura sobre Cometa, las postales esparcidas en el piso, la rubia que el perro hizo caer junto con su preciada cámara y los gritos que vinieron posterior a eso, pero… también le explico detalladamente lo hermosa que era, lo perpleja que la dejo cuando se le acerco invadiendo su espacio personal y todos sus sentidos… gracias al olor de su delicioso perfume, sus perfectos labios y sus hipnotizantes ojos color avellana…

- S: _Dudo mucho que sea un ángel si te trato así, aunque conociendo a ese perro no es para menos, es insoportable_

- R: _¡No te metas con el Santana! Y si, quizás tiene un carácter algo fuerte, pero es hermosa y es nueva en el pueblo, el señor Jackson me lo dijo_ –Suspira

- S: _Berry, por favor, generalmente no puedes acercarte a una chica que es amable contigo ¿y te vienes a fijar a una que casi te traga a gritos?_

- R: _¡Fue amor a primera vista! -_Trata de justificar la situación

- S: _Antes que todo… eso no existe_ –Explica abriendo la puerta de salida- _Segundo, dudo que ella se haya enamorado de ti_ –Termina de decir riendo

- R: _Te odio_ –Espetó saliendo de la casa

- S: _Si, yo también te quiero, por favor le dices a Britt_ –Grita viendo como la morena se dirigía a su auto haciéndole una señal con el dedo medio

* * *

En la casa de los Pierce, no faltaba mucho para que la cena diera comienzo…

Los Fabray habían llegado hace pocos minutos y en living se encontraban Russel, Tomy y Marc, el padre de Britt mientras que esta se dirigía a su habitación acompañada por Quinn, a espera de que sus respectivas madres terminaran los detalles de la cena

- Q: _Que colorida…_-Expresa al ver unas paredes color rosa y otras rojas

- B: _Me gusta el rosa porque es tierno y el rojo porque es el color del amor, aunque San dice que es pasión_

_- _Q: _San ¿Tu novia? _

_- _B_: Si, que por cierto, no debe tardar en llegar _

El día anterior Brittany le había contado a su prima todo sobre Santana, y aunque anteriormente ya se la había mencionado, jamás le había dicho que eran algo más que amigas…

Primero porque era un tema que la misma Santana al principio de la relación le prohibió mencionar y segundo porque sabía que Quinn no estaba muy acostumbrada a este tipo de temas a pesar de venir de una ciudad donde la homosexualidad se expresaba abiertamente.

Brittany era consciente de la crianza estricta que la otra rubia había tenido y lo verifico cuando le conto y esta pego el grito al cielo…

Al comienzo estaba algo contrariada, no se imagino que su prima se sintiera atraída por mujeres, pero al final comprendió… luego de que Brittany le hablara seriamente sobre las cosas que sentía y sobre lo bien que Santana la trataba a diferencia de los chicos con los que una vez salió, los mismos que la hacían sentir estúpida y rara…

Por eso y otras cosas más, entendió que la chica estaba realmente enamorada y lo iba a respetar, no obstante, ni en sus más locos sueños, le mencionaría tal cosa a sus padres…

- B: _Allí coloco mis momentos importantes y también las personas más importantes en mi vida, incluso estas tu… Mira_ –Señala la cartelera llena de fotografías y una pequeña imagen donde salía Quinn sosteniendo una de sus cámaras y ella detrás haciendo gestos extraños con la cara

- Q: _No conocía esta foto_

- B: _Fue hace cuatro navidades_

Quinn sigue observando las fotos detalladamente, hubo una en particular que llamo su atención… Se trataba de un grupo de chicas que al parecer conformaban un equipo de Soccer, en una esquina se podía ver a Brittany siendo abrazada por una morena un poco más baja y en el medio del grupo, sosteniendo un gran trofeo, estaba arrodillada una morena mucho más pequeña que al instante le hizo recordar a alguien…

- Q: _No, no puede ser_ –Piensa en voz alta batiendo su cabeza

- B: _¿Qué no puede ser?_ –Pregunta desde la cama, acariciando a su obeso gato

- Q: _Nada, cosas mías…_

Esa no podía ser la loca con la que se topo en la mañana aunque en realidad eran muy parecidas a pesar de que en la foto la chica tenia el cabello recogido

- B: _Ahora vuelvo, espera que busque la comida de Tubbi_ –Dijo para salir rápidamente y dejar a Quinn sola

A pocos metros de allí Rachel iba hacer justamente lo que Santana le pidió, incluyendo el consejo de subir hasta la ventana de la habitación de Brittany, dado que no quería interrumpir la cena familiar

Si no lograba hablar con la chica, ya tenía el plan perfecto…

Una carta bien elaborada donde le explicaba detalladamente la situación, sería lo adecuado, aunque Santana pensara lo contrario… aparte, sabía que a la rubia le encantaban los misterios e iba a tomar el asunto de la carta como algo de suma importancia

- R: _Las cosas en las que me metes Santana_ –Refunfuña mientras subía el inmenso árbol ubicado junto a la ventana de la habitación de Brittany

Con mucho escuerzo sube, pero esa noche al parecer el viento no estaba a su favor y al menos tres veces las ramas hicieron un buen trabajo empujándola…

- R: _¡Dios mi cabeza!_ –Exclama entrando por la ventana luego de sentir un fuerte golpe en su frente, producto de una de las ramas

Quinn que ahora estaba parada frente al espejo acomodándose el perfecto vestido, se sobresalta al escuchar los quejidos y el golpe de la chica al caer dentro

- Q: _¡Brittany! ¡Alguien entro!_ –Gritaba viendo a una persona tirada en el piso y sacudiéndose la ropa

Rachel alza la vista al escuchar los gritos y es entonces cuando queda congelada…. por segunda vez...

La misma chica que conoció en la mañana, el ángel más hermoso con el que se pudo tropezar, estaba parada frente a ella con ese impecable vestido amarillo hasta las rodillas y una cinta del mismo color sobre el cabello…

- R: _Si que eres un Ángel..._ –Espetó sonriente al tiempo que se levantaba

- Q: _¡Oh por dios! ¿Tu otra vez?_ –Abre los ojos como platos al descubrir quién era el intruso


	5. Graciosa y encantadora Rachel Berry

**Capítulo 4**

"**Graciosa y encantadora Rachel Berry"**

- Q: _¡Oh por dios! ¿Tu otra vez?_ –Abre los ojos como platos al descubrir quién era el intruso

Quinn no se lo podía creer, era como si el destino se empeñara en ponerle a esta chica molesta en medio

- Q: _¿Qué haces aquí?_ –Pregunta con brazos cruzados y mirada desafiante- _¿Eres una ladrona o algo así? Llamare a mis tíos_ –Intenta darse la vuelta pero Rachel la sujeta por el brazo

- R: _¡No! esperemos a que Britt suba, necesito hablar con ella… Que histérica eres_ –Resopla para luego sonreír viendo como la rubia se zafaba del agarre

Le encanta esta chica, mas allá de ser una gritona malhumorada, le parecía interesante

¿Y a quien no? Si era condenadamente hermosa

- Q: _¿Quien te crees para llamarme así? Esta es la habitación de mi prima y tú vienes y entras por la ventana como si nada_

- R:_ No puede ser ¿Tu eres la prima de Britt?_

- Q: _Si, soy yo_ –Responde tajante para luego caer en la "realidad"- _¿No me digas que…_ -Tenia la boca completamente abierta

- R: _Si_ –Se encoge de hombros

- Q: _No entiendo como mi prima puede andar con esta clase de gente_ –Murmura para sí misma sentándose en la cama con las piernas cruzadas

- R: _¿Dijiste algo?_ –Pregunta frunciendo el ceño en forma graciosa, había escuchado lo que dijo, pero extrañamente le daba risa la actitud de esta chica con aspecto dulce y carácter "complicado"

- Q: _No estoy hablando contigo_ – Sentencia sin mirarla

- R: _Entonces no eres histérica, eres lunática_ –Dice muy tranquila a lo que Quinn la mira ofendida con los ojos completamente abiertos por tal afirmación- _No me mires así, dicen que los lunáticos son los que hablan solos… en voz alta, digo_

- Q: _Las personas pueden hablar consigo mismas por si no lo sabías, y eso… no los hace lunáticos, pero de igual modo no tengo muchas ganas de explicártelo_

- R: _Bien, tienes razón… en realidad yo también hablo sola_ –Explicaba mientras se sentaba en la silla de escritorio frente a la cama donde Quinn se mantenía erguida y de piernas y brazos cruzados- _Cuando compongo canciones o estoy con Cometa, hablo mucho_

- Q: _¿Cometa? ¿El perro salvaje ese que tienes?_ –Pregunta alzando la ceja derecha

Rachel asiente y suspira, no le gustaba que lo llamara salvaje, pero tampoco deseaba discutir con la chica, no obstante, tendría que hacer un gran esfuerzo para lograrlo…. pues todo lo que decía a la otra le parecía molestar

- R: _Y… ¿Cómo te llamas?_ –Pregunta luego de un largo silencio

- Q: _Quinn_ –Fue escueta

- R: _Quinn… es un nombre muy hermoso, tan hermoso como su dueña_ –Y de nuevo Rachel usando frases y erradas como arma de seducción

Santana se lo había dicho muchas veces. _"No digas esas idioteces, hasta mi abuela consigue algo con una mujer más rápido que tu"_

Y no era porque Rachel no pudiera, de hecho la morena tenía un gran poder para hablar e improvisar… y de cantar mejor ni digamos

¡Por el amor de dios! Escribía canciones magnificas en esa libreta que no dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra, al igual que su guitarra o que el perro que tanto adoraba…

Pero cuando se trataba de expresar sus dotes ante una chica que le gustaba…. se bloqueada y comenzaba a decir cosas "sosas" o lo peor…. quedaba muda.

Aunque analizando bien… al menos en este caso está logrando hablar

- Q: _Aparte de insoportable eres un patán_ –La mira molesta

- R: _¿Por qué dices eso?_

- Q: _¿Por qué lo digo?_ –Pregunta con ironía mientras se levantaba de la cama - _¡Me estas coqueteando!_

Rachel se sonroja por completo, las mejillas le comenzaban arder, al parecer la rubia si había captado su "coqueteo", cliché, pero coqueteo al fin

- Q: _Y para colmo…_ -Se acerca lentamente hasta invadir, "de nuevo" su espacio personal - _¡Estamos en la habitación de mi prima!_ –Termina de decir gritando pero esto no muta a la morena que de nuevo se había quedado embelesada

- R: _Eh… yo… yo lo siento… lo que pasa es que eres muy linda y… bueno yo…_ -Trata de expresarse sin mucha claridad

Ahora Rachel había descubierto la mejor arma para quitarle el habla o de hecho cerrarle todos los sentidos…

La misma constaba en ser una chica rubia, con ojos avellanas, perfectos labios color rosa y llamada "Quinn"

- Q: _Mejor no digas nada_ –Agita su mano para que la otra se callara-_ iré por mi prima_

Pero esto no fue necesario, ya que luego de dar la vuelta entra Brittany con el gato hinchado de tanto comer

- B:_ ¡Rachie_! –Exclama soltándole el felino a Quinn que lo toma con desagrado, pues el mismo comenzaba hacer ruidos raros que de seguro tenían que ver con su proceso de digestión

- R: _Britt… no… no puedo respirar_ –Espetó con dificultad y es cuando la rubia se separa

- B: _Pero… ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y qué te paso en la frente?_ – Pregunta viendo una marca roja en la cara de su amiga mientras que Quinn desde una esquina ve toda la interacción - _¿Santana te invito?_ –Pregunta de nuevo dando pequeños saltitos

- R: _Eh… no, ella no me invito, pero si vengo para hablarte de ella…_

- Q: _Un momento_ –Interrumpe Quinn acercándose y entregándole el gato a su prima - _¿Tú no eres santana?_ –Mira a Rachel y la apunta con el dedo

- R: _No…_

- B: _Ella es Rachel, la mejor amiga de San y también es mi amiga_ –Explica Brittany muy sonriente

- Q: _¡Eres una mentirosa!_

- R: _¿Qué? No ¿Por qué?_

- Q: _Me hizo creer que era Santana_ –Mira a su prima mientras que apuntaba a la morena con el dedo

- R: _¡Eso es mentira!_ –Sí, la firmeza de su voz había vuelto- _Yo… yo nunca te dije eso_ –Bueno… le duro por poco tiempo

Quinn la fulminaba con la mirada

La rubia había creído que Rachel era la novia de su prima, de la cual lo único que sabía era el nombre dado que físicamente Brittany no se la había descrito

Lo supuso primero, por tal confianza al entrar por la ventana y segundo, porque se lo pregunto o más bien lo insinuó y la morena le había dicho: "Si"

- B: _Rachie y ¿Qué me querías decir de san?_

- R: _Ella no podrá venir…_

- B: _¿Por qué?_ –Pregunta con tristeza- _Seguro no quiere conocer a mis tíos y primos_ -Agacha la cabeza y comienza a llorar, era lo que Santana había previsto que sucedería

- R: _No, no, no es eso Britt_ –Se apresura a decir-_ Es que su abuela esta con ella, y necesita arreglar las cosas, ya sabes cómo reacciono cuando le dijo lo de ustedes_

- B: _Pero ella me dijo que vendría…_

- R: _Lo sé, pero entiende que si de una vez soluciona las cosas con su abuela todo será más fácil, esta es la oportunidad... de otro modo ella hubiese venido, Sabes que te ama_ –La rubia sonríe entre lagrimas-_ Y cuando le conto a su abuela no reacciono muy bien, pero ahora se pueden arreglar la cosas… Eso es bueno ¿Cierto?_ –Pregunta y la chica asiente

La otra rubia estaba pendiente de toda la interacción, sabía que su prima era una persona "Especial" y en muchos casos, difícil de tratar o comprender, sin embargo Rachel parecía hacerlo a la perfección

"Un punto positivo para la chica" pensó Quinn

- B: _Esta bien_ –Sonríe con tranquilidad, como si nada hubiese pasado, era increíble su capacidad para cambiar de estados de ánimo- _Se lo perdonare por esta vez, solo porque su abuelita es algo complicada, ahora ¿te quedas a comer?_ –Pregunta ilusionada

- R: _No Britt, de hecho por eso entre por la ventana_ –Espetó mirando ahora a Quinn- _Para no interrumpir tu cena familiar, aunque me resulto algo doloroso_ –Explica pasando su mano por la frente que aun estaba roja

- B: _Pero aun no comienza, te puedes quedar_

- R: _No, no, mejor me voy, no quiero molestar_

- B: _Sabes que no es molestia_

- Q: _Brittany, porque no dejas que se vaya, seguro tiene cosas que hacer ¿Cierto?_– Pregunta mirando a la morena pues no le agradaba la idea de que se quedara en la cena

- R: _Eh… si, si ya me tengo que ir _–Espetó alejándose hasta la ventana

- B: _Esta bien, pero no bajes por allí que te puedes golpear de nuevo, mejor sal por la puerta, a mi mama le agradara saludarte_

- R: _Ok, vamos_

Las tres salen de la habitación mientras que Brittany sigue intentando convencer a Rachel de quedarse a cenar, incluso la señora Pierce le ofreció quedarse cuando la vio, pero la morena se volvió a negar.

Luego de despedirse de su amiga y de la madre de esta, puesto que el resto estaba ya en el comedor, se fue a casa pensando en el segundo "interesante" encuentro con Quinn

- R: _Quinn…. qué hermoso nombre para un ángel_ –Piensa mientras va conduciendo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

* * *

- Ru:_ Siempre lo digo, a los hijos hay que tratarlos con mano dura, porque luego crecen y se convierten en el típico delincuente que medios como el del cine, por ejemplo, tratan de crear_ –Espetó Russel

En la casa de los Pierce la cena había comenzado

- Su:_ Creo que siempre es bueno plantearles normas, pero más allá de corregirlos, el tratarlos con tanta dureza les hace daño_ –Añade Susan la madre de Brittany

Quinn y Tomy no despegaban la mirada del plato, ellos eran la prueba de que una educación estricta no era la solución para que un hijo fuera "Feliz"

Brittany parecía hacer caso omiso a todo lo que ocurría, más bien jugaba con la mitad de su comida mientras se comía la otra

Marc, su padre, compartía ciertas opiniones con Russel, sin embargo, el al igual que su esposa estaban en contra de ese tipo de educación o de prohibirle a los hijos expresarse libremente; estudiar lo que deseen estudiar por muy extraño que les parezca, incluso se atrevieron a decir que los padres debían aceptar a la persona del cual un hijo se enamorara…

Esto último obviamente hizo que el gesto de Russel se transformara y comenzara con un discurso típico de políticos reprimidos, sobre los límites que un padre y un hijo debían tener. Todo apoyado por Judy que solo asentía a lo que su marido decía

- M:_ Y tu pequeño Tomy, ¿Te ha gustado Lima?_ –Pregunta al niño que no había espetado palabra desde que comenzó la cena

- T: _Si, me gusta_ –Responde con su característica timidez

- Ru: _Se unirá al grupo de exploradores, la próxima semana lo inscribiremos_ –Afirma lo cual hace recordar a Quinn que debía hablarlo cuanto antes

- M: _¿En serio? Eso es fantástico_ –Exclama con la efusividad que al niño le faltaba

Tomy mira a Quinn que estaba a su lado como pidiéndole ayuda ante tal situación

- Q:_ Papa, disculpa pero… quizás puedan haber otras actividades que a Tomy le agraden más que el grupo de exploradores_

- Ru: _Claro que no, he averiguado y el grupo de acá de Lima es de los mejores, incluso es el más grande Ohio, por eso el debe entrar y allí hará amigos, está decidido_ –Dice para zanjar el tema porque el siempre "debía" tener la última palabra, lo cual sorprende al matrimonio Pierce, pero no dijeron nada

Quinn se queda callada, sabía que hablar con su padre era complicado pero ya tendría tiempo de hacerlo a solas, y de una vez tratar de convencerlo al menos para que lo inscribiera en una actividad diferente

* * *

- R: _Hola, ¿hay algo de cenar?_ –Pregunta Rachel dándole un beso a cada uno de sus padres que ahora terminaban de preparar la cena

- H: _¿De dónde vienes a esta hora?_ –Pregunta Hiram bastante serio

- L: _Hiram por favor, seguro andaba con Santana por allí_

- H: _¿Y eso te parece bien?_

- L: _Es una buena chica_

- H: _Si, pero inventa demasiadas cosas_ –Afirma el hombre de gafas

Los padres de Rachel adoraban a Santana, de hecho la consideraban como una hija, sin embargo, el conocerla tan bien los había llevado a entender que de locuras ella siempre era la protagonista, y sumándole las ocurrencias de su hija… nunca se sabía que podía pasar

- R: _No vengo de estar con Santana, estuve en casa de Brittany para hacerle un favor a Santana_

- H: _¿Qué favor?_

- L: _¿Puedes dejar de ser tan insoportable?_

- H: _¿Puedes dejar de meterte en todo lo que digo?_

- R: _¿PUEDEN DEJAR DE DISCUTIR?_ –Pregunta esta vez Rachel alzando la voz

- L: _Díselo a él, que cree que tienes cinco años_ –Se excusa Leroy cortando los últimos pepinillos para la ensalada

- R: _Solo fui a enviarle un recado de Santana porque que ella no podía ir y Britt no tiene móvil_ -Le explica a Hiram- _¿Contento?_

- H: _No, pero si conforme…. Ve a lavarte las manos para cenar_

- R: _Mejor me voy a duchar rápido_ –Espetó con un gesto de dolor mientras se acariciaba la frente

- H: _¿Qué te paso en la frente?_

- R: _Un pequeño accidente…_-Dice saliendo de la cocina

- H: _¡Rachel!_

Esta no le hizo caso, lo cual ocasiono la risa de Leroy

- H: _Cada día se parece más a ti_

- L: _Lo sé, es encantadora_

Antes de tomar una ducha, Rachel decide llamar a Santana para comentarle que logro hablar con Brittany y que la rubia había entendido la situación, pero cuando trata de ubicar su teléfono se da cuenta que no lo tenía

Baja rápidamente hasta el auto y comienza a rebuscar en todos lados

- R: _Dios, donde lo deje_

Sigue buscando sin mucho éxito

- R: _Oh... no_ –Apoya su cabeza en el volante

La morena recordó que cuando subía el árbol que daba a la habitación de Brittany, llevaba su móvil en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón, por lo tanto supuso que había caído hasta el suelo sin que ella se diera cuenta

Rápidamente enciende el auto y se dispone a ir hasta la casa de la chica para encontrar el móvil antes que alguien más lo viera

No le aviso a sus padres, porque solo tardaría unos minutos y de seguro le preguntarían a donde iba y no podría decirles que había perdido por segunda vez, en aquel verano, otro teléfono tan costoso

Cuando llega a la casa de los Pierce, baja rápidamente y sin hacer mucho ruido entra hasta un costado de la casa para comenzar a buscar el móvil cerca del árbol

- R: _Aquí esta_ –dice al verlo para luego tomarlo y comenzar alejarse, pero unas voces hace que detenga sus pasos

En la entrada de la casa se veía a Quinn y lo que parecía ser sus padres con un niño, conversando con los Pierce

La morena se oculta detrás de unas ramas para pasar desapercibida, lo que menos quería era que la vieran allí luego de no aceptar la invitación a cenar

Tomy que solo escuchaba la conversación entre adultos, observo que algo se movía a través de las finas ramas ubicadas en una esquina de la casa

En forma cautelosa va caminando, pues pensaba que quizás era Lord Tubbigton jugando

Rachel que ahora estaba sentada en el césped de espaldas a las otras personas, no había notado la presencia del pequeño

- T: _¿Quién eres tú?_

La morena se sobresalta al escuchar la voz

- R: _¡Por dios, me asustaste!_

- T: _¿Quién eres?_ –Vuelve a preguntar esta vez dando algunos pasos atrás

- R: _Soy Rachel, amiga de Brittany_

- T: _¿Por qué estas escondida?_

- R: _Es que vine temprano y mi móvil se había caído cerca de aquel árbol –Lo señala- y ahora que lo vine a buscar, me di cuenta que estaban conversando y no quería interrumpir_

El chico la miraba con desconfianza

- R: _Te lo digo en serio_

- Q: _¡Tomy que haces aquí!_ –Llega Quinn en busca de su hermano y para su sorpresa, también encontró a la morena

- R: _Hola_ –Sonríe

- Q: _¿Qué hacías aquí?_ –Pregunta a su hermano haciendo caso omiso al saludo de la otra

- T: _Vi que se movían unas ramas y pensé que era el gato de Britt, pero era su amiga que perdió el móvil_ –Explica el pequeño

- Q: _Ok, ve hasta el auto que ya nos vamos_ –Pide y el niño se aleja- _¿Y tu porque volviste?_

- R: _Lo que dijo el chico…. Vine por mi móvil_ –Lo muestra- _¿Es tu hermano?_

- Q: _Si, es mi hermano_

- R: _Es lindo, como tu_ –Espetó con una sonrisa picara que mas allá de molestarla, provoco algo de gracia en Quinn

- Q: _¿Te han dicho alguna vez lo intensa que eres?_

- R: _Si, siempre me lo dicen, en ocasiones intento evitarlo pero no lo logro_ –Explica riendo

Quinn, que por alguna razón intentaba mantenerse seria, comienza a reír

- R: _Wow, es la primera vez que te escucho reír _

- Q: _Apenas me conoces_

- R: _Si, pero te he visto por mucho tiempo el día de hoy y siempre estas de mal humor_

- Q: _No es que este de mal humor, es que tu perro daño mi cámara favorita_

- R: _Te dije que podía comprar otra o pagarla_

- Q: _Y yo te dije que era imposible conseguir otra igual  
_

- R: _Para Rachel Berry no hay nada imposible cariño_ –Ataca de nuevo

- Q: _¿Puedes dejar de coquetear conmigo? -_Espetó seria

- R: _Lo siento… solo… solo quería bromear un poco -_Miente

- Q: _Conmigo no lo hagas_ –Dice para dar media vuelta y unirse a sus padres que ahora entraban al auto

- R: _¡Adiós!_ –Dijo prácticamente gritando pero Quinn no responde- _Quinn..._-Susurra lo ultimo

Ya dentro del auto Quinn dirige su mirada hasta el lugar donde aún permanecía Rachel parada, sonriéndole y agitando la mano en forma graciosa mientras que Brittany se acercaba

- J: _¿Quién es esa chica?_ –Pregunta Judy al notar a la morena con la que ahora hablaba su sobrina

La rubia la descubrió luego del grito de "Adiós" que le dio a Quinn

- T: _Es amiga de Brittany_ –Responde el niño

Quinn se queda mirando a la chica que de seguro le explicaba a su prima el porqué estaba allí…

Y sonríe…

Porque a pesar de tratarla con prepotencia, no podía negar lo graciosa y encantadora que era Rachel Berry


	6. El campamento Pierce

**Capítulo 5**

"**El campamento Pierce" **

Sábado, 20 de Agosto de 2011

_**Siento dentro un grito que no puedo interpretar, si tapo mis oídos se me va la libertad… 8'**_

- Q: _¿No me vas a decir para que compramos todo esto?_ –Pregunta viendo las bolsas

- B: _Es para lo de hoy Quinn, ya te lo explique_

- Q: _No me lo explicaste, me dijiste que íbamos a comprar algo pero aun no entiendo para que_

- B: _Es para el campamento que haremos hoy_

- Q: _¿De qué hablas?_

- B: _Luego te explico. A ver… ya tengo todo_ –Dijo revisando las bolsas y dispuesta a ir hasta el auto

Quinn, Brittany y Tomy estaban en el centro comercial, habían entrado a varias tiendas, inclusive a una en donde vendían artículos para campamentos y excursiones

La rubia de ojos avellanas no entiendan los planes de su prima, sin embargo sospechaba que se trataba de alguna actividad al aire libre, debido a que llevaba linternas y mantas

Brittany la invito, tanto a ella como a Tomy, a pasar el fin de semana en su casa aprovechado que sus padres y tíos acudieron a una reunión fuera de la ciudad junto a otras parejas del club campestre de Lima, en el cual los Fabray eran nuevos miembros gracias al matrimonio Pierce

- T: _¿Iremos al bosque o algo así?_ –Pregunta esta vez Tomy ya ubicado en el asiento trasero del auto color rosa de Brittany

- B: _Nop_

- Q: _¿Entonces qué haremos?_

- B: _Vamos a acampar_

- Q: _¿En dónde vamos hacerlo? pensé que estaríamos en tu casa_

- B: _Exacto_

- Q: _No entiendo_

- B: _Vamos a acampar en mi casa_ –Espetó encendiendo el auto- _El tradicional campamento Pierce _

- T: _Eso es raro_

- B: _No lo es, Santi, Rachie y yo siempre lo hemos hecho_

- Q: _¿Vendrá Rachel?_

- B: _¡Claro! Sin ella nuestros campamentos son incompletos, siempre toca la guitarra mientras comemos malvaviscos y cantamos alguna canción, lo hacemos todos los veranos antes de comenzar clases_

- T: _Suena divertido_ –Dice sonriente lo cual agrada a Quinn

- Q: _Solo espero que no se ponga intensa_ –Espetó entre dientes

- B: _Ella es intensa, si no lo hace entonces deja de ser ella, es lo que dice Santi_

- T: _¿Quién es Santi?_ –Pregunta curiosa, siempre escuchaba a su prima hablar de una tal Santi o Santana pero no tenía idea de quien se trataba

- B: _Santi es mí…._

- Q: _¡Amiga!_ –La interrumpe- _Es la mejor amiga de Britt _–Mira a la otra rubia tratando de buscar su complicidad

- B: _Exacto… mi amiga_ –Le guiña un ojo al niño a través del espejo- _También vendrá Kurt, es nuestro compañero del instituto y del Glee club, aunque él no se queda a dormir porque dice que dormir al aire libre daña su cutis _

- Q: _¿Que es el Glee club? _

- B: _Es un coro, en donde estamos Santi, Rachei y yo, somos varios…. Y Rachie es la capitana_

- Q: _Increíble…_

- B: _¿Qué es increíble?_ –Pregunta mirando a su prima, aprovechando que el semáforo estaba en rojo

- Q: _Que esa chica tan… particular, intensa y pequeña, sea capitana de algo, no es por el tamaño, es que simplemente no le veo madera de líder_

Brittany sonríe y devuelve su mirada a la carretera

- B: _Deberías de comenzar a conocerla un poco y luego… me dices que ves en ella…_

Quinn solo la mira con el ceño fruncido, todo en torno a esta chica le causaba hermetismo y eso que solo la vio por un día, y el que precisamente no fue de los mejores, sin embargo, había algo en ella que le resultaba atrayente.

Quizás por su extraña personalidad o la misma intensidad de sus acciones, era algo que simplemente le llamaba la atención, pero que no lo reconocería tan fácilmente…

- Q: _¿Te falto algo por comprar? Pensé que teníamos todo… _-Dice al ver que su prima había detenido el auto frente a otra tienda

- B: _Es que comprare los malvaviscos y otras cosas, vengan acompáñenme_

Los tres bajan del auto para entrar al mini super en donde Brittany ya tenía planeada su compra

- Q: _Mira es Emily_ –Señala a la morena que se encontraba junto a otra chica frente a una de las estanterías

- B: _Cierto… y esta con Hanna_ –Añade muy seria lo cual extraña a Quinn

Esta de mas decir que Brittany S. Pierce era una chica que odiaba hablar mal de otras personas, y sobre todo que mantenía una sonrisa envidiable las 24 horas del día, no obstante, cuando algo le incomodaba o le resueltamente en realidad muy "malo", su gesto cambiaba y la mirada dulce e inocente que transmitía…. Se convertían en un reflejo neutral

- Q: _¿Conoces a esa chica?_

- B: _Si, desgraciadamente…-_Dijo en susurro debido a que las otras dos se estaban acercando luego de que Emily se percatara de la presencia de Quinn

- E: _Hola chicas, que tal, ¿Qué hacen por acá?_

- Q: _Hola Emily, bien… bien…estamos comprando algunas cosas para una actividad que hará Brittany_ –Observa a su prima que ahora miraba hacia otro lado intentando a toda costa, no mantener el contacto visual con la chica que acompañaba a Emily

- E: _Ah genial, asumo que será muy divertido…_

- B: _Iré a buscar los malvavisco, acompáñame Tomy_ –Informa para luego alejarse con el chico

Quinn la sigue mirando extrañada, no comprendía la actitud de la chica, todo lo contrario para Emily que sabía perfectamente lo que sucedía

- Q:_ Y… tu qué ¿Comprando cosas para el fin de semana? _–Pregunta esta vez viendo a la chica que jugaba con el móvil

- E: _Si, algo así…_ -Sonríe- _Mira, te presento a Hanna_ –Espetó llamando la atención de la otra para que dejara el teléfono

- Q: _Mucho Gusto, Quinn Fabray_

- H: _Un placer, Hanna Marin_

Luego de un silencio incomodo...

_- _H:_ Asi que… ¿Eres prima de Brittany eh?_

- Q: _Así es…-_Quinn se mantenía seria, no sabía si su prima tenia algún tipo de problema con esta chica, no obstante, la actitud que había tomado le dejaba entrever que algo malo pasaba

- H: _Que interesante…_ -La escanea con la mirada, lo cual causa algo de incomodidad, en la otra rubia, mas por rabia que por intimidación

- Q: _¿Algún problema con eso?_ –Modo perra activado

- H: _Para nada, yo no tengo problemas con nadie Quinn, si alguien tiene problemas conmigo… ya eso es otro asunto_

- E: _Eh… ya nos tenemos que ir_ –Interviene Emily con algo de temor

- H: _Si, vamos_ –Se coloca las gafas de sol y pasa al lado de Quinn con una sonrisa hipócrita en su cara

- E: _Adiós, Quinn… nos vemos luego_ –Sigue los pasos de la otra, dejando a Quinn extrañada por toda la situación

* * *

- R: _Aquí no hay nadie Santana_

- S: _Debieron salir a comprar algo…_

- R: _¿Y si te equivocaste de hora?_

- S: _No me equivoque, me dijo a las 3:00 pm y ya es la hora_

- R: _Ok, Kurt debe estar por llegar también_ –Informa sentándose en los escalones de la entrada a la casa de los Pierce

Ambas chicas, junto a Cometa, se encontraban frente a la casa de Brittany, esperando a la rubia que las había citado a las 3 de la tarde, con el fin de que ayudaran a montar el tradicional campamento, así como también preparar algo de comida

- S: _Y ahora sí, cuéntame que paso con la prima de Britt_ –Se sienta a su lado

- R: _¿Qué más quieres que te cuente? Ya te lo dije_ _todo_ –Apoya ambas manos en su barbilla

- S: _Solo me dijiste que era guapa, que parecía un ángel, que tiene los ojos más hermosos que has visto en tu vida y que su sonrisa es perfecta aun cuando la finge para molestarte_

- R: _Exacto…-_Suspira dramáticamente

- S: _¡No seas payasa Berry! _

- R: _!Es que te digo la verdad!_

- S: _No digo que sea mentira, digo que me cuentes sobre cómo te trato, de que hablaron, que se yo…_

- R: _Bueno… no hablamos tanto, más bien yo hable y ella… _

- S: _Que raro_ –Interrumpe riendo a lo que Rachel la fulmina con la mirada- _Perdón, sigue, sigue…_

- R: _Pues, eso…no mantuvimos mucha conversación, ella al comienzo creyó que yo era... tu_

- S: _¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?_

- R: _Si, es que llegue por la ventana de la habitación de Britt y ella estaba allí y como no te conoce, entonces pensó que yo era la novia de Britt… y luego… _

- S: _¡¿Luego qué?!_ –Pregunta con desesperación

- R: _Es que… no le agrado verme, se puso de mal humor o no sé si ya lo estaba_ –Frunce el ceño en señal de concentración- _En fin, como ya te había contado… la conocí en la tienda del señor Jackson y paso todo lo de su cámara y creo que está molesta conmigo por eso…_

- S: _¿Tu crees?_ –Pregunta con ironía- _No es para menos, si me dices que ella adoraba esa cámara_

- R: _Lo sé, pero es que le molesta todo lo que digo, le ofrecí pagársela y dice que no porque es muy dificil conseguir otra igual... entonces comienza a gritarme, en realidad creo que le caigo mal_ –Frunce los labios

Santana la mira y comienza a reír a carcajadas

- R:_ ¿Qué es tan gracioso? _–Pregunta seria

- S: _¡Tu eres lo gracioso! - _Continua riéndose

- R: _¡No te burles de mí!_

- S: _¡Eres lo peor Berry! Por dios, andas babeándote por una chica que según tu, le caes mal_ –Atina a decir cuando ya la risa comenzaba a cesar

- R: _Es que es hermosa, hay que darle tiempo, quizás luego le caiga mejor_

- S: _Si es lo que crees entonces suerte con eso, porque comenzando por este_ –Señala al perro- _Dudo que le agrade verte_

- R: _Ya veremos…_ -Dice mirando como el auto de Brittany se estacionaba frente a la casa

Segundos después salen las dos rubias con Tomy y una gran cantidad de bolsas

- B: _¡Santi!_ –Grita Brittany abalanzándose sobre la latina y dejando caer todo lo que traía encima

- S: _Amor, ten cuidado_ –Espetó en el abrazo, viendo como Quinn y Tomy las miraban

Rachel que se había quedado sentada, solo se dedicaba a observar a Quinn embobada, mientras que cometa lamia toda la cara de Tomy, luego de que el niño se acercara a penas verlo

- B: _Santi mira, ella es Quinn mi prima_ –La presenta sonriente

- S: _Un placer Quinn, me alegra por fin haberte conocido, Britt habla mucho de ti_ –Espetó con una delicada amabilidad que causo gracia en Rachel

- Q: _Mucho gusto Santana, mi prima también suele hablar mucho de ti_ –Afirma haciendo que la latina se sonrojara y Brittany le diera un dulce beso en la mejilla

- B: _Vamos a llevar esto dentro, ayúdame Santi_ –Pide a su novia para luego caminar hasta la entrada y saludar a Rachel en el camino

- S: _Ven dame esas bolsas, yo las llevo_

- Q: _Oh, gracias…_ -Dice entregándoselas

- S: _¡Reacciona Berry!_ –Bromea pasando al lado de su amiga, ella sabía que se había quedado mirando a la prima de su novia

- T: _¿Cómo se llama?_ –Pregunta Tomy acariciando la cabeza del perro que permanecía en los escalones al lado de Rachel

- R: _Se llama Cometa_

- T: _Es un nombre muy raro… ¿Por qué se llama así? ¿Le gustan los cometas?_

- R: _No es por eso_ –Ríe- _Es que desde muy pequeño le encanta jugar con frisbees_

- T: _¿Y porque no se llama frisbee?_

- R: _Porque cometa lo identifica mas_

- T: _No entiendo_

Quinn veía toda la interacción, le sorprendía mucho que su hermano le estuviera hablando con tanta fluidez a una persona que apenas conocía, tomando en cuenta que incluso con los conocidos era tímido

- R: _Se llama Cometa porque cuando la lanzas un frisbee el salta muy alto, casi que parece volar _

- T: _¿En serio?_ –Pregunta con la boca completamente abierta

- R: _Te lo juro, hace unos súper saltos y corre muy rápido… y la primera vez que lo vi, dije que parecía un cometa cuando hacia eso _

- T: _¡Eso es genial!_

- R: _Si y divertido, cuando quieras te muestro_

- T: _¿Tú estarás en el campamento de Britt?_

- R: _¡Claro!, soy miembro honorario_

- T: _¿Entonces me lo mostrarías hoy?_

- R: _Por su puesto, hoy veras a cometa volar_ –Sacude un poco la cabeza de su perro

- T: _¿Puedo llevarlo dentro y ver si Britt tiene un frisbee? _

- R: _Claro, llévalo_

El pequeño llama al perro y este obedece entrando a la casa

- R: _Hola Quinn_ –Se levanta y saluda a la rubia apenas el niño se alejo, no obstante, temía que esta no le correspondiera el saludo dado que el otro día no se despidió

- Q: _Hola Rachel_ –Canto de ángeles para la morena que ahora no podía ocultar su gran sonrisa- _Eso fue impresionante…_ -Termina de decir

- R: _¿De…de que hablas?_ - Pregunta titubeando por tener en frente a su ángel y lo mejor de todo… es que "aun" no la había gritado

- Q: _De la conversación que mantuviste con mi hermano_

- R: _Ah..._ –Exclama como si hubiese entendido- _No entiendo…_ -Al parecer no

Quinn rueda los ojos y sonríe

- Q: _Es que… el es un chico algo particular y generalmente no habla con mucha gente, pero contigo hablo a la primera e incluso te preguntaba cosas, es realmente impresionante..._

- R: _Pues… le gusto Cometa_ –Sonríe orgullosa- _Y hoy le mostrare como "vuela"_

- Q: _Con tal que no rompa nada_

- R: _No lo hará, cuidare que sea así o si no Santana lo echa, a ella no le cae bien_ –Explica seria, ella adoraba a ese perro, pero su amiga siempre lo molestaba

- Q: _Me cae bien Santana_ –Bromea

- R: _Cometa no es malo, lo que pasa es que es un perro muy hiperactivo_

- Q: _Supongo que como su dueña, desde que estamos hablando no has parado de mover los pies y las manos_

Era cierto, Rachel cada vez que se tornaba nerviosa se movía sin darse cuenta

- R: _Lo siento_

- Q: _¿Por qué lo sientes? Eres muy rara –_Se cruza de brazos y la mira con el ceño fruncido

- R: _Siento moverme tanto, a veces no lo puedo evitar y lo de rara… no te lo discuto, todos me lo dicen –_Se encoge de hombros

- Q: _Al menos no me estás coqueteando _–Alza una ceja haciendo que Rachel cayera en otro trance- _Mucho mejor así_

- R: _¿Estas… estas… Feliz por la acampada?_ – Cambia el tema

- Q: _Mas bien… curiosa, no sé que planean, nunca he acampado en el patio de una casa_

- R: _Bueno, no está de más probar nuevas experiencias, te divertirás_ –Espetó como si estuviese intentando decirle otra cosa que no tenía nada que ver con acampar

- Q: _Ya veremos… Britt no me dio muchos detalles_

- R: _Así será Quinn…_ -Dice para luego voltear hasta la entrada- _Por cierto…_ -Gira- _Hoy estas muy hermosa, aunque dudo que un exista un día en el que no te veas de esa forma _–Sentencia antes de perderse en el interior de la casa

Quinn quedo boquiabierta, hace segundos básicamente le dijo que le alegraba el hecho de que no le estuviese coqueteando y ella pareció entenderlo, pero ahora viene y le dice tal cosa…

- Q: _Esta chica es imposible_ –Sonríe negando con la cabeza y entrando a la casa en donde ya las chicas planeaban la acampada con mucho entusiasmo

_**Si no me entiendes, no te entiendo, y al revés, hay cosas que dependen del intérprete… 8'**_


	7. El lugar perfecto

**N/A Hola :) Primero que todo... gracias por los comentarios, como muchos saben, leo todos y cada uno de ellos**

**Algunas personas me estuvieron preguntando acerca de la frecuencia de actualización y les digo que no se exactamente cual sea la frecuencia, en el otro fic llevaba las publicaciones con un dia de por medio, pero no les quiero decir eso ya que al momento que no logre hacerlo entonces me preguntaran !Los conozco! jajaja por eso intentare actualizar al menos en un "mínimo" de 2 veces por semana, si es mas mucho mejor ;)**

**Eso era todo y recuerden que cada "cosa" que sucede en los capítulos de mis historias es por una razón, tengan paciencia y si ahora no entienden algo esperen a que avance la historia y entenderán mejor :) **

**Saludos, ACRB**

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

_**Ella sueña con trenes y aviones **__**que la lleven y la roben**__**de este mundo en el que no creció... 8'**_

"**El lugar perfecto"**

"Todas las personas mayores fueron al principio niños. (Aunque pocas de ellas lo recuerdan.)" Esa es una frase que se encuentra dentro del libro "El principito" y la cual, cabe destacar, es tan real como la sonrisa de un niño en la mañana de navidad...

Ahora, en el atardecer de aquel sábado de verano, Quinn se sentía como la niña que hasta hace pocos años dejo de ser…

Para muchos la idea de acampar en el jardín trasero de una casa no es algo muy original, de hecho quizás se consideraría aburrido… Pero eso lo dice cualquier persona que no haya conocido el jardín de la casa de Brittany Pierce

Era mágico, o al menos ella lo consideraba así

Tenía grandes árboles en donde, casi escondidos, estaban columpios y bancas desde donde se podía ver el mariposario con cientos de mariposas las cuales, Brittany y Rachel siempre jugaban a atrapar para luego liberar mientras Santana tomaba el sol

Era un lugar interesante y el mismo en donde ahora estaba una fogata que la latina tardo horas en encender sola, puesto que Rachel intento ayudar pero casi inocencia el césped…Mientras que por otro lado había una gran carpa donde se supone que dormirían

Kurt llego casi una hora después que las chicas; entre todos prepararon pizzas, o más bien Rachel y Brittany lo hicieron debido a que Santana ni la sal sabia echar y Kurt solo se dedico a interrogar a Quinn sobre la moderna y excéntrica vida de San Francisco al tiempo que Tomy no había parado de jugar con Cometa y un frisbee el cual el perro no soltaba ni a golpes

Era un poco rara la situación, no obstante, a Quinn le estaba comenzando a divertir, era como ver a niños jugar y no solo a su hermano que ahora estaba intentando calentar un malvavisco sin que Cometa se lo quitara mientras que Santana soplaba las manos de Brittany por tomar el malvavisco con chocolate recién sacado del fuego… Todo esto ocurría al tiempo que Rachel y Kurt discutían sobre cual era el mejor álbum de Celine Dion…

¡De locos! Pensaba la rubia de ojos avellana que ahora estaba sentada sobre una banca, algo alejada de la fogata y con una de sus cámaras

Rachel que había optado por no discutir mas con su amigo sobre las maravillosas canciones de Celine, prefirió hacer otra cosa más interesante, algo que en realidad venía haciendo durante toda la tarde…

Observar a Quinn

La rubia había tomado algunas fotos de los chicos y de Cometa con su hermano, a la morena le pareció curioso que tomara fotos incluso de la fogata encendida, sin embargo, no se atrevió a preguntar.

Desde que la vio y tuvieron la mini conversación en la entrada, no habían establecido otra platica a no ser por cortesía, como: "¿Me pasas la bolsa de malvaviscos?"

Cosas que Rachel agradecía, fueran sin gritos ni miradas asesinas…

En esa tarde descubrió varias cosas de la chica, como que adoraba las pizzas con cebolla solo por el sabor ya que las sacaba a la hora de comer, o que su libro favorito era "Alice in Wonderland", el mismo que ella había leído mas de cien veces…

"Somos almas gemela" dijo dramáticamente y Santana le dio un golpe con el rodillo para amasar la harina

- R: _Linda noche_… -Espetó Rachel sentándose al lado de Quinn que miraba a través del lente de su cámara

Quizás estaba fotografiando un zancudo_._ Pensó la morena

Quinn deja de hacer lo que hacía para mirarla por unos segundos

- Q: _Si… ¿Qué haces aquí?_

- R: _Pues… me dio curiosidad saber porque estás sola por estos lares…_

- Q: _Estoy a tres metros de donde estabas tu_

- R: _Eso es una distancia considerable en muchos casos_

- Q: _En este caso no lo creo_

- R: _Así que... aparte de la fotografía, te encanta leer, __escuche que le decías a Santana __–_Cambia el tema

- Q_: __¿Espiabas nuestra conversación o algo así?_ –Pregunta alzando una ceja

- R: _¡Claro que no! Es que yo preparaba las pizzas con Britt y tu hablabas con ella desde muy cerca y se puede escuchar, porque…_

- Q: _Si, ya entendí_ –La interrumpe antes de que siguiera hablando como una maquina

- R_: __Yo también leo mucho, aparte de la música me encanta leer y escribir ciertas cosas_

- Q:_ Escribir... __¿Cómo qué?_

- R: _Canciones… y de vez en cuando algunas historias_

- Q: _Escribir es un buen medio para expresarte_

- R: _Si, aunque… hablar también me funciona, lo hago mucho _–Bromea con la verdad

- Q_: __Si lo he notado…_ -Añade distraída

En realidad no le estaba prestando mucha atención a la chica, de hecho apenas la miraba, se dedicaba a pasar las fotos que tenía en su cámara mientras Rachel sacaba temas de conversación

Luego del ultimo comentario por parte de Quinn se quedaron en silencio por varios minutos

Rachel no sabía que decir, se había acercado con mucha confianza a intentar establecer una conversación con la rubia, pero como le ha sucedido desde que la conoció… no encontraba palabras interesantes para que dicha conversación surgiera de una forma agradable o quizás "aceptable" para Quinn

- R: _Así que… estudiaras en McKinley__… _–Rompe el silencio

Quinn solo se limita a decir "ajam"

- R: _Es un lugar interesante…_

_-_ Q: _¿Qué tiene de interesante?_ –Indaga curiosa ya que Emily le había dicho lo mismo

- R: _Es que hay gente interesante, están los del Glee club que son nuestros amigos, las animadores que quieren dominar el instituto, los del equipo de futbol que son patéticos pero siempre reciben la atención y el equipo de soccer femenino, allí jugamos Santana, Britt y yo, la temporada pasada ganamos las estatales_ –Termina de decir sonriente

- Q: _No le veo lo interesante, me has descrito el típico instituto donde tienen los prototipos grupos __cliché _dominantes en donde adolescentes reprimidos desean ser como los populares –Espetó Quinn con un comentario bastante elaborado

Rachel solo la miro por varios segundos, a veces esta chica parecía impenetrable, nada le parecía bien o nada le sorprendía…

- R: _Lo sé, pero no deja de ser interesante, ya lo veras_

- Q: _Claro…_ -Dijo con ironía

- R: _Odias Lima_

- Q: _Si, algo… _

- R: _No te lo pregunte, te lo comente_ –Aclara

Quinn esta vez la mira con atención

- Q: _Nadie me puede culpar, mi vida en San francisco era perfecta hasta que mis padres tuvieron la genial idea de mudarse a este lugar_ –Se encoge de hombros

- R: _No creo que exista un lugar perfecto para todos…_

- Q: _Claro que existe, San francisco es un lugar perfecto para cualquiera _

- R: _No, crees que San Francisco es un lugar perfecto para ti, pero quizás para mí no lo sea, quizás para mí el lugar perfecto sea estar sentada acá contigo o estar en mi habitación componiendo una canción_

- Q: _Pensé que hablábamos de mi y de mi odio por Lima_

- R: _Hablamos de lugares y del hecho de que no te agrada estar en este sitio y tampoco estudiar en nuestra escuela porque crees que no es muy bueno, pero aun así... te entiendo_

_-_ Q: _Me alegra que lo entiendas_

- R: _Si, aunque estés equivocada_ –Añade seria para malestar de Quinn que ya le estaba comenzando a caer mejor la morena y su comprensión

- Q: _¿Equivocada? Por querer graduarme con mis amigos de toda la vida y con mi novio, claro eso es estar equivocada_ –Expresa con ironía

Cuando Rachel escucho la palabra "novio", se puso toda oídos

- R: _Entiendo que te hubieses sentido más cómoda estando con tus amigos y tu… tu novio, pero… eso no quiere decir que en Lima no puedas pasarla bien, quizás no sea una gran ciudad o no conozcan a tanta gente, pero puedes hacer buenos amigos y tener lindos recuerdos…_

- Q_: __¡Por favor! Son tonterías, lindos recuerdos se tienen en unas vacaciones, no en un lugar al cual prácticamente se te obligo a ir_ –Atina a decir sobresaltada, estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia, de nuevo, con esta chica

- R: _Se que es complicado, yo también me vine hace unos años desde New York, pero acá no es tan malo como piensas… solo que pareces poner una barrera con las personas... _

- Q_: __¿Una barrera para conocer gente como tú? Por ejemplo_ –Dice con sarna, ya el buen humor que tenía hace rato se había extraviado

- R: _Si, quizás… eres muy cerrada y no te enfades, solo trato de que entiendas que…_

- Q: _¡Mejor cállate! No sabes nada de mí como para andar diciéndome estúpidos sermones de cómo me puedo adaptar o no a este lugar _

Rachel trataba de decir algo pero lo único que lograba era abrir y cerrar la boca sin emitir sonido alguno

- Q: _Ya_ _no opines nada mas ¡No me caes bien!_ –Sentencia para luego levantarse y dejar a la otra confusa ante la reacción

Y ella que pensaba que la rubia ya estaba comenzando a doblegar ante los "Encantos Berry" como dice Hiram

* * *

En lo que quedaba de noche las chicas no se dirigieron la palabra…

Rachel en una ocasión intento hablarle a Quinn para preguntarle si gustaba de otro poco de Pizza de cebolla "sin cebolla" pero la rubia parecía hacer un gran trabajo en ignorarla

Luego de un extraño juego inventado por Brittany en donde debían contar experiencias divertidas y hacer sonidos de animales, decidieron cantar algunas canciones alrededor de la fogata y así no romper la tradición del campamento Pierce

Cuando Quinn escucho la voz de Rachel, quedo sorprendida…

Nunca se imagino que esa chica tuviera tan grandiosa, y a leguas, bien trabajada voz...

Pero la vida te da muchas sorpresas… y entre esas se encuentran pequeñas morenas con una voz magistral y habilidad para tocar la guitarra como pocos saben hacerlo…

Aun así… Quinn no estaba en disposición de expresar su asombro antes las notas interpretadas por la chica y mucho menos felicitarla por tal cosa, ella planeaba ignorarla para que de este modo la morena, y sus intensidades, se mantuvieran lo más lejos posible

- B: _Tomy ¿Cuándo comienzas en los exploradores?_ –Pregunta Brittany con la boca completamente llena de chocolate

Ya habían dejado de cantar, luego de dos solos de Rachel, un dueto entre Kurt y Santana y algunos pasos de baile por parte de Britt, todos habían quedado cansados, incluso Quinn que no paro de reír cuando Kurt intento seguir el paso de su prima

Ahora solo quedaban cerca de la fogata Quinn, Tomy, Brittany y Rachel mientras que Santana y Kurt buscaban algunas gaseosas

- T: _Eh… no lo se_

- B: _¡Los exploradores son muy divertidos!_

Tomy no dijo nada, solo bajo la cabeza y comenzó a jugar con sus manos

- Q_: __El no quiere estar en los exploradores _

- B_: __¿Por qué?_

- Q: _Simplemente no le gusta… pero papa quiere que haga actividades grupales_

Quinn no quería dar explicaciones delante de extraños, como Rachel, sobre los problemas de su hermano

- B: _Que mal…. A mí me gustan pero nunca estuve en unos_ –Se encoge de hombros y sigue comiendo chocolate

La morena que no había pedido detalle de la conversación… tenía un indicio sobre lo que le sucedía al niño

- R: _¿Te gusta el Soccer?_ –Pregunto luego de unos minutos

- T: _Si… pero no se jugar _

- R_: __Yo te puedo enseñar_

- B: _Cierto, Rach juega muy bien, es nuestra capitana_ –Atina a decir la rubia con su característico entusiasmo

Otra habilidad para añadir a la caja de sorpresas de Rachel Berry, pensaba Quinn

- R: _Si y siempre ayudo al equipo infantil, yo puedo hacer que te unas_

- T: _No lo sé…_ –Decía inseguro, el no era bueno con los grupos y entre un grupo de exploradores y un equipo de soccer no era mucha la diferencia

- R: _hagamos algo, primero practicamos los dos y luego decides si quieres entrar al equipo, es divertido y Cometa es la mascota_ –Explica con una sonrisa que contagio al niño

Quinn no quiso opinar, era extraño pero de alguna forma su hermano se sentía cómodo hablando con Rachel. Desde que llegaron no había parado de jugar con el perro y en ocasiones, cuando la morena bromeaba el reía y conversaba con fluidez

Algo poco común…

- T_: __¿Puedo practicar con ella? _–Pregunta a su hermana

- Q: _Supongo que sí, pero aun debemos hablar con papa_

- R: _Yo puedo hablar con él_ –Se ofrece

- Q:_ No, tu no hablaras con nadie _–Dijo utilizando un tono poco amable haciendo que Rachel solo asintiera con la cabeza y que ella de alguna forma se sintiera mal

- Q: _Es decir… el es un hombre muy recto y dudo que te haga caso, prefiero hablar yo con él para que lo deje practicar contigo y si luego Tomy se siente a gusto… entra en ese equipo que has dicho_

- R: _Esta bien… háblale tú, quizás yo por hablar tanto empeore las cosas y no lo deje jugar_

La rubia no dijo nada más. Era evidente que la morena le había enviado una indirecta que refleja el resultado de la conversación que tuvieron minutos atrás

La noche pasaba y Rachel siguió tocando algunos acordes en su guitarra mientras Brittany retozaba en el césped con Lord Tubbington; Tomy se estaba quedando dormido con Cometa y Santana hablaba con Quinn y Kurt

- K: _Muy bien, debido a que ya son altas horas de la noche, es momento de partir_

- Q_: __¿No dormirás aquí?_

- K: _No querida, soy un hombre poco apegado a la naturaleza y este estilo de vida al aire libre no le va bien a mi piel_ –Explica haciendo que Tomy lo mirara raro

- S: _Eres demasiado homosexual ¿Sabias?_

- K: _Si y no sabes cómo me encanta serlo_ –Añade ocasionando risas

- R: _Deja de hablar tanto, te acompaño a la puerta antes que se haga más tarde_

Luego de una larga despedida por parte de Kurt, la morena acompaño a su amigo hasta la salida

- K: _Te gusta la rubia eh…__ -_Dice de la nada mientras pasaba por la puerta

- R: _Eso no sirve de mucho… le caigo mal _

- K_: __Si, vi que no te trata muy bien, sin embargo le cuesta ignorarte porque mientras hablas con su hermano no para de mirarte_

- R: _Quiere mucho a Tomy_

- K: _Y tu le caes muy bien a su hermano, el cual percibo… no se la lleva muy bien con las personas_

- R: _Si, también lo note pero no quiero preguntar nada y mucho menos a Quinn_

- K_: __No tienes que preguntarlo, simplemente acércate a ella, se que eres muy intensa, todos lo sabemos_ –Rachel rueda los ojos- _Pero eres una persona maravillosa_

- R: _Gracias… supongo_

- K: _Buenas noches querida_ –Le da un beso en la mejilla- _Si tengo suerte tal vez Blaine llegue como todo un Romeo y se cuele por mi balcón esta noche. Ciao _

Rachel solo ríe por las ocurrencias de su amigo y se dispone a entrar para ver que hacían las chicas

Cuando se adentro al jardín trasero observa que ya Brittany se acomodaba dentro de la carpa con Tomy y Quinn luego de obligarla a dormir fuera y no en la cama como pretendía la rubia de ojos avellana

- R: _¿A dormir? _–Pregunta a Santana que permanecía fuera

- S: _Si, ya es tarde, te espero dentro_ –Dijo antes de entrar junto a las otras chicas y el pequeño que ya estaba casi dormido

Rachel se queda un rato sentada viendo como el fuego se iba apagando lentamente

Estaba pensando en la idea de dormir en algún sofá de la casa, pero sabía que si Brittany la descubría posiblemente la despertara con agua fría

Por eso prefirió esperar un rato a que las chicas se acomodaran en la carpa para 5 personas y luego entrar sin incomodar mucho, sobre todo a Quinn que de seguro estaba un poco molesta por tener que compartir un espacio tan pequeño con ella

- R: _¿Puedo entrar?_ –Pregunta asomando la cabeza a través de la fina tela de la carpa

- B: _Si entra, hay espacio_

- R: _¿Y Samantha puede entrar?_

- Q: _¿Qué? ¡Trajiste a otra persona!_ –Exclama Quinn, ella no iba a dormir como una sardina solo porque esta morena invitara a otra chica

- B: _Samantha más que una persona es…_

- S: _La novia de Rachel_

Quinn se quedo muda, ahora resulta que esta chica había invitado a su novia a dormir

Esperen... ¿Tenía novia y le había estado coqueteando desde que la conoció?

¡Qué descaro!

- Q:_¡Entonces si trajo a su novia que duerman en el jardín o en otro lado!_

Santana comienza a reír a carcajadas

- S: _No te preocupes Quinn, creo que Samantha ocupada poco espacio, es mas ni siquiera respira_ –Espetó entre risas

- R: _Cierto, ella ocupa poco espacio_

- B: _Tengo sueño_

- S: _Yo también, Berry mejor entra y mete la estúpida cosa _–Exclama la latina mientras se acomodaba mejor al lado de su novia

- R: _Ok, vamos Samantha…_-Rachel por fin entra y se acomoda con Samantha al lado de Quinn

- Q: _¿Qué haces? Allá hay espacio_ –Dice pues la morena en vez de situarse al lado de su hermano y Santana, se acomodo en la esquina donde ella estaba ubicada, quedando así muy cerca para malestar de la rubia

- R: _Lo sé, pero no me gusta dormir al lado de Santana, hace ruidos raros _–Se excusa

- Q: _¿Y dónde está Samantha?_ -Pregunta pues ella no había visto entrar a nadie

- R: _Ella es Samantha_ –Señala la guitarra y Quinn rueda los ojos

- Q: _Por dios ¿qué clase de persona le coloca nombre de mujer a un instrumento musical? Ok mejor no respondas_ –Se apresura a decir pues la morena posiblemente le iba a dar una explicación- _Solo_ _personas extrañas como tú lo hacen_

_-_ S: _¡Cállense y duerman!_

Luego del grito de Santana las otras dos dejaron a un lado la discusión

- R: _Buenas noches Quinn, que sueñes con tu lugar perfecto, mientras yo disfruto del mío mientras duermo_ –Susurra muy cerca del oído de la rubia haciendo que esta por alguna razón se estremezca ante el gesto

Quinn lo intento, claro que lo hizo, pero no pudo pegar un ojo en toda la noche…

_**Aunque somos de todas partes y venimos de un mismo lugar, hay un destino que tira en la sangre **__**y a un sitio al que queremos… Regresar… 8' **_


	8. Lo que planeamos

**Capítulo 7**

"**Lo que planeamos"**

Miércoles 24 de agosto de 2011

- T: _¡Yo abro!_ –Grita Tomy mientras corría hacia la puerta luego de escuchar el timbre sonar

- R:_ ¡Hola pequeño!_ –Saluda Rachel al ver al niño

- T: _Te estaba esperando_ –Espetó con timidez

- R:_ Bueno, vamos antes que se haga tarde, hoy te enseñare algunas cosas básicas_

- Q: _¿Quién era, Tomy?_ –Pregunta la rubia al tiempo que se acercaba hasta donde se encontraban su hermano- _Ohh…Rachel_ -Mira a la morena de arriba abajo

Rachel sujetaba una pelota de Soccer mientras llevaba puesto un pantalón de chándal, una sencilla camiseta azul muy ajustada y zapatillas deportivas

- R: _¿Cómo estas Quinn?_

- Q: _Muy bien, pensé que llegarías más tarde_

- T: _¿Podemos irnos ya?_ –Pregunta el niño que al ver la pelota y a Cometa detrás de la chica, se había emocionado

Era lo que causaba Rachel en el… y por esa única razón, según Quinn, comenzaba tolerarla

La rubia hizo su mejor esfuerzo para convencer a Russel de que dejara a Tomy practicar con Rachel haciéndole entender que el niño no estaba muy cómodo con entrar a los exploradores y que luego de practicar con la morena podría unirse al equipo de Soccer infantil.

Como era de esperarse, el hombre dio muchas vueltas hasta que una milagrosa ayuda por parte de Judy llego haciendo que su esposo al final terminara aceptando, todo esto con la condición de que el niño si entrara al equipo y que Quinn lo acompañara a los entrenamientos personales que tendría con Rachel, lo cual causo algo de incomodidad en la rubia pero al final accedió

Haría lo que fuera para que su hermano se sintiera cómodo…

Sin embargo… ¿A Quinn aun le seguía incomodando la presencia de Rachel?

Lo tendría que comprobar

Luego de la acampada se arrepintió de haber tratado a la morena de una forma tan hostil, sabía que era una buena chica y aunque fuese algo intensa para su gusto… No dejaba de ser interesante todo lo que la caracterizaba.

De alguna forma le llamaba la atención su personalidad; la manera en que cantaba; como tocaba la guitarra o las bromas que siempre hacia, incluso cuando le coqueteaba de esa manera tan torpe y extraña le resultaba interesante, aunque esto último no lo admitiría jamás

Era imposible que existiera una persona que no percibiera el carisma de Rachel y ella obviamente no era una excepción de ese gran número de seres humanos

Por eso y por lo bien que había conectado con su hermano, trataría de llevarse bien con la chica, aunque sea para mantener el trato cordial que ambas merecían…

Mientras que por otra parte Rachel, por consejos de Santana y Kurt… Iba a dejar de ser tan "directa" a la hora de coquetear con su "ángel"

Ella iba a "dejar que todo fluya"… o al menos, lo iba a intentar.

¡Ese era el plan!

- R: _¿Tú vendrás con nosotros?_ –Pregunta un tanto nerviosa

No estaba enterada de que Quinn acompañaría al pequeño en sus prácticas.

El día lunes había recibido un correo en donde el niño, luego de conseguir la dirección de la morena gracias a Brittany, le confirmaba que su padre había aceptado y que podían practicar cuando ella estuviera dispuesta

- Q: _Si, papa acepto que el practicara contigo si yo lo acompañaba y luego entrara al equipo…_ -Explica

- R: _Ah muy bien… algo de eso ultimo me habían dicho, entonces ¿Vamos?_

- Q: _Esperen y busco mi bolso_ –Dijo para adentrarse a la casa

Rachel y Tomy esperan impacientes unos minutos hasta que por fin rubia sale y cierra la puerta tras ella

- Q: _Listo, vamos_ –Anuncia mientras tomaba las llaves del auto de su madre

- R:_ ¿Y tus padres?_ –Pregunta mientras caminaba al lado de la rubia

- Q: _Mi padre trabajando y mi madre con la tía Susan_

- R: _Pensé que iríamos en mi auto_ –Dice al ver como la rubia se dirigía al otro vehiculó

- Q: _No sabía que traerías auto, pero si gustas podemos ir en el tuyo, me da igual_

A Rachel le sorprendió esto último…

Pensaba que la rubia no accedería a cambiar de vehículo, pero se equivoco en su beneficio…

¿Sera que le estaba comenzando a caer mejor?

No lo sabía, pero se sentía bien

- R: _Bien, vamos en mi auto_ –Espetó sonriente

En el camino no hablaron mucho, Quinn se dedico a escribirle a su amiga Jessica que ya había llegado de Paris

Tomy solo acariciaba a cometa y miraba por la ventana, quizás algo nervioso por sus practicas

Mientras que Rachel, por más que quisiera conversar, decidió guardar silencio y solo conducir

Quería "bajar su intensidad" con Quinn y así evitar otro enfrentamiento… o más bien ataque de histeria pro parte de la rubia

Luego de un par de minutos llegaron a un gran parque en donde se podía observar un campo de Soccer como también personas alrededor practicando diferentes deportes y jugos. Era como un parque recreacional

- R: _Llegamos, de ahora en adelante… acá entrenaremos hasta que decidas unirte al equipo_ –Anuncia y el pequeño mira el lugar con inseguridad

- T: _¿Crees que aprenderé y lo haré bien?_ –Pregunta al ver un grupo de niños a lo lejos que se desenvolvía muy bien en el campo

- R: _No lo harás bien… ¡Lo harás excelente!_ -Exclama y el niño sonríe- _¿Cierto Quinn?_ –Pregunta esta vez a la rubia que como siempre se quedaba viendo la interacción de su hermano con la chica

- Q: _Claro, lo hará excelente_ –Afirma sonriéndole al pequeño

- R: _¡Bien a jugar!_ –Exclama bajando del auto seguida por los otros dos más cometa que salió corriendo seguro en busca de algún frisbee ajeno

Rachel comienza a buscar un lugar para ubicarse con Tomy y así comenzar a practicar mientras que Quinn de inmediato escogió sentarse bajo un árbol con un libro en mano

- R: _Pensé que ibas a traer tu cámara hoy_ –Dice acercándose a la rubia que ya comenzaba a leer

- Q: _Si la traje_ –Afirma señalando el bolso a su lado

- R: _Era de esperarse_…-Sonríe- _¿Puedo dejar esto aquí? Es que traje algo de agua y no lo quiero colocarlo en el sol_ –Explica mientras muestra un pequeño bolso deportivo

- Q: _Claro, déjalo allí…_ -Responde concentrándose de nuevo en la lectura

La morena iba a dar media vuelta para unirse con Tomy y su perro que ya comenzaban a jugar con la pelota, pero…

- R: _"Los amores de verano se acaban por toda clase de razones. Pero al fin de cuentas tienen una cosa en común: Son estrellas fugaces, un instante grandioso de la luz de los cielos, una visión momentánea de la eternidad, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se van…"_

Rachel de la nada relata un pequeño párrafo que se encontraba dentro del libro que Quinn estaba leyendo

La rubia ante la sorpresa de oír a la chica espetar esas palabras, alza lentamente su mirara y sonríe de medio lado

- Q: _Lo has leído…_

- R: _Si, y también he visto la película al menos cuarenta veces_

- Q: _Excelente_… -Vuelve a bajar su mirada

Rachel sin decir nada mas, gira en su eje y corre hasta sus futuros compañeros de juego

Quinn luego de que la morena se alejara alza su vista, la mira por un largo rato y… Sonríe

* * *

La morena pasó al menos dos horas enseñándole a Tomy ciertos trucos y ejercicios para jugar Soccer

El niño estaba bastante hiperactivo y eso le gustaba a Quinn

Antes de conocer a Rachel el pequeño no pasaba de estar dibujando casi todo el día y aunque deseaba jugar, su temor ante otros niños o conocer gente nueva lo frenaba en hacer ese tipo de actividades

Ahora todo era diferente o al menos… con Rachel lo era en los pocos días que tenia de conocerla

- R: _¿Crees que se interese en entrar al equipo?_ –Pregunta la morena sentándose al lado de Quinn para tomar un poco de agua y ver como Cometa y Tomy seguían jugaban a lo lejos

- Q: _Eso espero…_ -Dijo por medio de un tono de preocupación que al instante Rachel percibió

- R: _Es un buen chico… ¿Siempre ha sido así?_

- Q: _¿A qué te refieres?_

- R: _Tímido con las personas, he notado que le cuesta abrirse o hacer amigos. Hace un rato unos chicos se acercaron y el no dijo ni una palabra_

Quinn suspira… Como ya sabemos, no le gustaba hablar ese tipo de cosas con otras personas, pero Rachel de alguna forma hacia que su hermano se comportara diferente y fuese el típico niño de 8 años que deseaba jugar o hablar sobre ello

- Q: _Si, desde muy pequeño_ –Afirma- _comenzó a hablar casi a los tres años, mis padres al ver que no decía su primera palabra decidieron llevarlo a un especialista_

- R: _¿Y qué sucedió?_

Quinn ríe con ironía

- Q: _Dijeron que era autista_

- R:_ ¡El no es autista!_

- Q: _Lo sé, es una tontería. El dibuja de una forma increíble y comenzó hacerlo mucho antes de hablar… su lenguaje es perfecto, pero desgraciadamente no lo sabe utilizar con muchas personas_

- R: _Es un niño muy especial…_

- Q:_ Si, lo es y… me encantaría que las cosas fueran más fáciles para el_

Rachel comenzó a observar el nivel de vulnerabilidad que Quinn mostraba ante su hermano

- R: _Lo puede lograr, es decir existen terapias que pueden reforzar su confianza y así pueda hacer amigos… y adaptarse más fácil a las cosas_

- Q:_ Interesante Dra Berry…_ -Bromea alzando una ceja

Rachel sonríe nerviosa. Cada vez que Quinn hacia ese simple gesto ella se quedaba idiotizada, bueno… en realidad el 90% de las veces se quedaba en ese estado cuando la rubia estaba cerca

- R: _Es... es… cierto, hay excelentes tratamientos para eso_

- Q:_ El ha estado en tratamientos con algunos médicos… pero ha sido un fracaso_

- R: _¿Por qué? ¿Se niega a seguirlos?_

- Q: _No… de hecho mi padre es el que se niega y eso creo que lo ha empeorado_ –Confiesa

- R: _Me parece que es muy recto…_

- Q: _Si… lo es_ –Espetó con la mirada perdida, signo de que comenzaba a navegar en sus pensamientos-_ En fin… solo espero que ahora mi hermano si se adapte a esta escuela y pueda entrar al equipo del que hablas _-Termina de decir mientras volvía al tiempo real

- R: _¡Lo ayudare, le enseñare a jugar, le creare confianza para que se una al equipo y para que haga amigos!_ –Exclamo con tanta efusividad que hizo reír a la otra

- Q: _¿Para que haga amigos?_ –Pregunta algo incrédula-_ Supongo que con lo que hablas lograras que se le meta algo en la cabeza, pero no es tan fácil para él y tampoco hay que presionarlo_

- R: _Se mucho sobre esto_ -Asegura- _Estuve… estuve… en terapia cuando era niña_

- Q: _¿Terapia para qué? Dudo que alguna vez necesitaras aprender a relacionarte con las personas_

- R: _Aunque no lo creas… tuvo algunos problemas, no como los de Tomy pero si tenía temor con mis compañeros de clase_

- Q: _¿Por qué?_

- R: _Como ya debes saber, tengo dos padres ga_y –Dice y Quinn asiente pues ya estaba al tanto de la historia, Brittany se encargo de contársela con lujos y detalles- _Y eso fue creando cierta influencia en mi… es decir ellos han sido unos padres maravillosos, pero en la escuela me molestaban con decirme que no tenia mama o que ellos eran malos, yo no les creía, yo sabía que ellos nunca me harían daño… pero eso fue haciendo que me alejara de las personas y no quisiera asistir a clases e incluso deje de hacer mi actividad favorita… cantar_

- Q: _Eso es algo muy delicado…_-Afirma aunque se le era difícil ver a Rachel como una chica tímida

- R: _Mucho, y lo mas irónico es que fue mientras vivía en New York, una gran ciudad con mentes abiertas mientras que acá en Lima, la pequeña ciudad con prejuicios, fue en donde conocí a las mejores personas con las que me pude haber topado…_

Quinn lo entendió, pudo comprender lo que la morena le trataba de decir y todo la llevaba hasta aquella conversación en la casa de Brittany en donde hablaron de "Lugares perfectos"

- R: _No todos son tan geniales como Santana, Brittany o Kurt pero al menos me alegro de tenerlos a ellos tres…_

- Q: _Tienes unos amigos muy particulares… comenzando por mi prima_ –Bromea

- R: _Y creo que no has visto nada, ya verás cuando comiencen a inventar aventuras de fin de semana, te morirás primero de miedo y luego de risa_

- Q: _Creo que el miedo le ganara a la risa por mucho_ –Frunce los labios

Rachel se sentía en una nube. Hablar con Quinn de esta forma tan relajada y "abierta" le encantaba, tanto que incluso dejo a un lado el hecho de que la rubia le gustaba, para enfocarse en querer ser su amiga primero que todo…

- R: _Quinn… yo se que a veces soy muy intensa y quizás resulte insoportable la forma en que digo las cosas, pero… te quería decir que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, cambiar de ciudad no es fácil al comienzo… sé muy bien que desearías estar en este momento en San Francisco con tus amigos y tu… novio.._

- Q: _En realidad… ya no tengo novio_ –Admite

- R: _Pensé que… bueno... como me dijiste que tenias_

- Q: _Termine con él antes de venir, no queríamos mantener una relación a distancia y no creo que volvamos a estar juntos_

Quinn lo decía con cierta seguridad, la razón era que cuando iban camino al parque su amiga Jessica le había enviando un mensaje diciéndole que Alex estaba saliendo oficialmente con la porrista y que incluso iba a conocer a sus padres, algo que hizo sentir mal a la rubia puesto que le era inevitable extrañar al chico

- R: _Lo siento mucho…_

- Q: _No te negare que lo extraño y que muchas veces he pensando en llamarlo solo para saber cómo esta… pero creo que debo dejar eso a un lado_

- R: _¡Haces bien!_ –Se apresura a decir- _Es decir… el está lejos y ahora debes avanzar, eso es importante_

O quizás conveniente para ella

- Q: _Claro…_ -La mira raro haciendo que esta se torne nerviosa

- T: _¿Ya nos vamos?_ –Llega el niño interrumpiendo el momento junto a Cometa

- Q. _¿Te quieres ir ya?_

- T: _Tengo un poco de hambre_

- Q: _Entonces ¿vamos?..._ –Pregunta mirando a la morena pues habían ido en su auto

- R: _Claro, vamos…_

Los tres caminan hasta el auto para ir directo a la casa de los Fabray

Rachel estaba feliz, al comienzo cuando se entero que la rubia iría pensó que el pasar la tarde con Quinn y dejar a un lado sus intensidades solo lograría que la chica le dirigiera dos o tres palabras, pero había resultado mucho mejor al final…

¡Santana no me lo va a creer! Pensaba mientras conducía y recordaba la cómoda conversación que mantuvieron

- T: _Rachel… ¿Tú serás cantante o deportista?_ –Pregunta el niño desde el asiento trasero

- R: _Pues… me gusta mucho el deporte, pero mi meta es dedicarme a la música como profesional_

- T: _Eres buena en el Soccer_

- R: _Muchas gracias… pero la verdad es que amo mucho mas la música, es mi sueño…_

- Q: _¿Estudiaras música?_ –Pregunta curiosa

- R: _Si, lo hare, he tratado de mantener las calificaciones para entrar en una buena universidad_

- Q: _Me parece bien…_

- R: _¿Tú estudiaras fotografía?_ –Pregunta concentrada en la carretera

- Q: _Estudiare Leyes_

- R: _¿Leyes?_ –Dijo incrédula, juraba que Quinn le diría que iba a estudiar fotografía o algo relacionado con eso

- Q: _Si, ¿Qué tiene de malo?_

- R: _Pensé que dirías fotografía o no se… pero ¿Quieres estudiar en realidad eso?_

- Q: _Amo la fotografía, pero tengo una beca desde hace mucho y mis padres siempre han querido que lo estudie y así será_

- R: _No te he preguntado si tus padres quieren, te he preguntado lo que tú deseas_

- Q: _Te he dicho que eso es lo que quiero y punto_ –Reafirma un tanto borde

- R:_ Bien…_ -Se limito a decir

Rachel no le creía lo que decía, pero no tampoco quería discutir con la chica luego de venir llevando las cosas en calma

- R: _Han llegado a su palacio_ –Sentencia cuanto estaciona el auto frente a la vivienda de los otros dos

- T: _Hasta luego Rachel, gracias por las clases… nos vemos el viernes_

- R: _Adiós pequeño y recuerda practicar lo que te dije_

El niño solo asintió y salió del auto luego de despedirse de Cometa que estaba en el asiento trasero

- Q: _Gracias por todo_ –Dice Quinn, ya fuera y viendo a la otra por la ventanilla

- R: _No tienes nada que agradecer…_

- Q: _Aun así, gracias… y que pases buenas noches_

- R: _Buenas noches Quinn_

La rubia da media vuelta, pero luego de algunos pasos…

- Q: _¡Rachel!_ –La llama para que esta no pusiera el auto en marcha

- R: _Dime, ¿Se te quedo algo?_ –Mira los asientos buscando algún objeto

- Q: _No, Eh… mis padres no llegaran hasta tarde, me pregunta si… deseas cenar con nosotros y… Cometa, obviamente, si se porta bien_ –Le ofrece muy amable

¿Han sentido esos espasmos de felicidad que llegan a su pecho cuando algo sale justamente como lo desean?

Ángeles cantar… Luces brillar…

Era todo lo que veía Rachel mientras esbozaba una sonrisa que ya no cabía en su cara

- R: _Claro, me encantaría -_Dijo de la forma mas calmada que pudo

- Q: _Bien, te espero dentro_ –Anuncia para luego alejarse

Rachel inmediatamente apaga el motor y antes de bajarse toma una gran bocanada de aire para tratar de relajarse

De repente se habían aparecido todos aquellos nervios que estuvieron ausentes en la tarde

- R: _Me invito a cenar, no lo puedo creer…_ –Murmuraba al tiempo que salía del auto y miraba para todos lados confirmando que nadie la observaba- _¡YES!_ –Exclama haciendo la señal de "out" con ambos brazos

Dos niñas, a las cuales no vio, pasaban a su lado y la miraban raro, esta las saluda con la mano lo que hace que en definitiva creyeran que era una lunática

- R: _Vamos Cometa_ –Abre la puerta a su mascota- _Te comportas bien, tenemos que causar buena impresión… sé que eso no cuenta mucho luego de lo que sucedió la primera vez..._ –El perro ladra y la mira- _Tranquilo, nunca es tarde… cuando consigas una perra guapa lo entenderás_- Iba "explicándole al perro" a medida que avanzaban hasta la entrada

Hay factores que no encajan en nuestra razón y situaciones que no desearíamos vivir, pero las cosas que planeamos a veces, solo algunas veces… resultan ser mejor de que lo esperábamos…


	9. Lo que te apasiona

**Capítulo 8**

"**Lo que te apasiona"**

_**Naufragio en el mar de rostros, hay un mundo de ensueño allá arriba, queridos amigos en lugares más altos, llévame lejos de aquí… 8'**_

- T: _Entonces tú no tienes un papa, si no, dos_ –Preguntaba Tomy para confirmar lo que había escuchado

- R: _Si, tengo dos papas… y los quiero mucho_

- T: _No entiendo muy bien… entonces ¿Y tu mama?_

- Q: _Tomy, deja de preguntar tanto por favor_ –Reprende al niño que se dedico a interrogar a Rachel desde que comenzaron a degustar la comida Tailandesa que había ordenado

Como han de suponer, no solía ser así, pero debido a que Rachel hacia que el pequeño rompiera sus esquemas…

A Quinn le pareció normal

- R: _No te preocupes Quinn, no tengo ningún problema con sus preguntas_

- T:_ ¿Tú tienes una mama también?_ –Insiste

- R:_ Si… es decir…todos tenemos una_

El niño solo asiente

El tenia entendido que era necesario un hombre y una mujer para que un niño llegara al mundo. Por ello cuando Rachel le dijo que solo tenía dos papas, le entraron muchas dudas

- R: _Bueno yo…yo… tengo una que vive en New York… pero no la conozco_

- T: _¿Y cómo sabes que vive en New York?_

- R: _Mis padres me contaron…_ -Miente

- T: _Ah… yo pensé que tú la conocías, todos conocen a sus mamas_ –Añade con inocencia, pero esto hace que Rachel comenzara a sentirse incomoda

- Q: _Tomy ¿Por qué no te vas a lavar las manos? Ya es tarde y también deberías ir a ducharte_ -Interviene Quinn al notar el gesto incomodo de la morena

El niño sin decir nada, se levanto y comenzó a subir las escaleras dispuesto a tomar una ducha

- Q: _Lo siento… el no suele ser así pero…_

- R: _No te preocupes, es normal que lo pregunte, estoy acostumbra a eso_ –Dice esbozando una pequeña sonrisa para darle a entender a la rubia que todo estaba bien

A Quinn le causo curiosidad saber porque Rachel estaba al tanto de donde vivía su madre pero aun así no la conocía.

En los últimos años se había hecho común que parejas homosexuales adoptaran niños, pero según le había contado su prima, Rachel no era adoptada, ella había sido procreada por uno de sus dos padres y cuando tenía tan solo meses de edad, ambos se casaron y paso a ser hija de los dos

Y en esta ecuación aunque, por lógica debería estar, no entraba la madre de la morena

- Q: _Aun así, te pido disculpas, es… es un tema que…bueno… si quieres no debes hablar_

- R. _Bien. Te ayudare con los platos_ –Cambia el tema de forma radical

Quinn lo entendió, Rachel era una chica con gran habilidad para expresarse y dar detalles para casi todo.

En el poco tiempo que la conocía había aprendido que esa era su forma de ser, pero ahora por primera vez, había llegado el punto en que la morena simplemente… se cerraba

Algo sucedía detrás de eso y aunque le causaba curiosidad no era nadie para incumbirse

- Q: _Sígueme, llevare todo a la cocina_ –Dijo antes de caminar con algunos platos en las manos

Rachel la sigue acompañada por cometa que como ella misma le pidió, se había comportado a la perfección

- R: _Estuvo deliciosa la comida_… -Sentencia mientras entraba a la cocina con un gran tazón de salsa y algunos vasos

- Q:_ Si la tailandesa es muy buena aunque prefiero la japonesa_

Rachel comenzó a cruzar el gran mesón para dejar la salsa cerca del lavaplatos

- R: _¡COMETA!_ –Grita cuando el perro se cuela entre sus piernas para atrapar lo que parecía ser una pequeña pelota de playa, gesto de ocasiono la aparatosa caída de la morena con salsa incluida

- Q: _¡Dios Rachel! ¿Estás bien?_ –La ayuda a levantarse

- R:_ ¡Quema, quema, quema!_ –Decía desesperada mientras sin ningún tipo de pudor se deshacía por inercia de su camiseta deportiva y del pantalón que ahora estaban cubiertos de salsa

Quinn se queda estática mirando a la morena en ropa interior

En otra situación le tendría que haber ocasionado risa lo que sucedió, incluso los detalles de corazones rosa que la poca vestimenta de la morena aportaba eran curiosos

No obstante, este no era el caso

No sabía porque, pero como acto de reflejo desvíos la vista hacia un costado y así evitar observar por más tiempo el cuerpo de Rachel, que cabe destacar, no estaba nada mal...

Ella había visto a cientos de chicas semidesnudas, es algo normal entre mujeres y más si haces actividades deportivas en la escuela.

Pero este simple hecho de Rachel tras el accidente… hizo que se tornara nerviosa e incomoda

- R:_ ¡Deja eso!_ -Le quitaba el juguete al animal mientras que con la camiseta se limpia el resto de salsa

Ni ella misma era consciente de la poca ropa que llevaba

- Q: _No te limpies con eso, mejor ve al baño y te lavas con algo de agua, yo te puedo prestar ropa_ –Dice luego de relajarse un poco

- R: _No te preocupes Quinn, ya… ya me limpie un poco, no era tanto pero estaba muy caliente_

- Q: _Insisto, ve y te lavas, aparte no te puedes colocar de nuevo esa ropa…_ -La escanea levemente con la mirada

La morena mira su cuerpo y también las prendas en sus manos, es entonces cuando se percata de que esta semidesnuda frente a la chica que tanto le gustaba

- Q: _Anda, vamos a mi habitación_

- R: _¿A tu… a tu… habitación?_ -Pregunta ruborizada y con algo de incredulidad mientras se cubría un poco con la ropa que tenía en las manos

Que Quinn, la chica con mal humor, la que poco la toleraba, la invitara a cenar era algo casi increíble… pero ¿Qué la llevara hasta su habitación para prestarle ropa?

No era increíble ¡Era alucinante!

- Q: _Claro, allí tengo mi ropa_ –Explica lo obvio

- R: _Bien vamos…_ –Accede muy nerviosa mientras se cubría con la camiseta manchada parte del torso

Amabas se pierden escaleras arriba hasta llegar a la habitación de Quinn

- Q: _Entra_ –Abre e invita a la morena

- R: _Wow… tienes… una habitación muy linda_ –Quedo sorprendida al ver la gran cantidad de fotografías que le daban un toque espacial al lugar

- Q: _Gracias… te.., te iré a buscar algo para que te cambies_ –Espetó sin mirar mucho a la morena ya que por unos segundos olvido, de nuevo, que estaba en ropa interior y se dedico a mirar la habitación sin cubrirse como lo venía haciendo

Luego de unos pocos minutos, Quinn aparece con una sencilla camiseta y otro pantalón de chándal para que la morena al menos se fuera con ropa limpia hasta su casa

- Q: _Ten, ponte esto…_ -Habla pero la otra no le prestaba atención- _¡Rachel!_ –Grita

- R: _¡¿Que, Que?!_ –Reacciona dándose vuelta, desde hace rato se había perdido entre fotografías y libros

- Q: _Que te traje esto para que uses_ –Muestra lo que tenía en las manos pero sin mirar mucho el cuerpo de la otra

No sabía que le sucedía, pero cuando la miraba de esa forma se sentía cohibida aun cuando la situación tendría que ser diferente, Rachel era la que estaba semidesnuda no ella para tener que comportarse con tanto pudor

- R: _Ah… claro, Muchas gracias Quinn_ –Toma la ropa- _Me gustan las fotos… y los libros… y ¡Los discos de vinilo! Yo tengo muchos_ –Afirma mirando de nuevo a su alrededor

El lugar era "muy Quinn" y como toda habitación, se notaba que era algo muy personal, tanto que Rachel aun se sorprendía de estar allí

- Q:_ Si… me gusta coleccionarlos, pocos lo hacen_

- R: _Así es, Santana dice que no valen la pena, pero ella no sabe de eso_ –Se encoge de hombros mientras sonríe y mira a la rubia que deseaba, cuanto antes, que la chica se pusiera algo de ropa

- Q: _Rachel…_

- R: _Quinn…_-Bromea

- Q: _Creo… creo que deberías ir a cambiarte, el baño esta allí_ –Lo señala

- R: _¡Ah, claro! Lo siento_ –De repente se da cuenta de la condición en que se encontraba

Sin decir nada mas entra al cuarto de baño de Quinn y comienza a limpiarse los restos de salsa

- R: _Estas en el baño de Quinn… esto es increíble_ –Se decía a si misma viéndose en el espejo- _Que limpio y ordenado esta todo_… -Veía las cremas y toallas perfectamente dobladas- _Es tan perfecta…_ -Suspira dramáticamente

Hasta que…

_"¡ESTOY EN EL BAÑO DE QUINN!"_ Grita mentalmente abriendo los ojos como platos y viéndose en el espejo

- R: _Ok, Rachel… cálmate, ella te dijo que subieras porque estabas en ropa interior y… ¡Oh por dios! Estaba en ropa interior y delante de ella_ –Volvía a darse cuenta de su realidad, tanto que se movió nerviosa y dejo caer algunas cremas

- Q: _¿Está todo bien?_ –Pregunta desde afuera al escuchar ruidos

- R: _¡Si, ya salgo!_ –Responde ahora colocándose la ropa rápidamente

Segundos después sale cambiada para suerte de Quinn y de ella misma que por momentos se le olvidaba donde estaba y actuaba con naturalidad mientras caminaba semidesnuda delante de la rubia

- R: _Me queda un poco grande el pantalón, pero no se ve tan mal_ –Espetó mirando su vestimenta

- Q: _No esta tan mal, igual es ropa deportiva_

- R: _Si… tienes razón_ –Sonríe y mira de nuevo la habitación- _¿Todas las has tomado tu?_ –Pregunta por las fotografías que cubrían casi toda la pared frente a la cama de Quinn

- Q: _Si, todas…_

- R: _Son muchas… te debió llevar tiempo pegarlas cuando te mudaste_

- Q: _Si, dos días, pero creo que nunca son suficientes_ –Sentencia- _Y tengo más guardadas en digital_

- R: _Me lo puedo imaginar… ¿Siempre has fotografiado?_

- Q: _Si, desde muy pequeña me gusta fotografiar cosas, desde personas hasta objetos y animales, lo más insignificante, como una diminuta flor o insec_to

- R: _¿Con que fin lo haces?_ –Era una duda que ajetreaba desde el día de la acampada

- Q: _Con este…_ -Abre sus brazos y señala las fotos- _Si no hubiese fotografiado tantas cosas, no hubiese cubierto esta gran pared…tómalo como un conjunto de pequeños momentos y situaciones que se dan a diario y que muchas veces dejamos pasar. Mucho de eso yo lo capto y lo plasmo en un solo sentido, pero que se puede ver de diferentes formas, depende lo que hayas vivido o como veas la vida. Por eso amo fotografiar, porque puedo guardar una imagen de lo que otros toman como insignificante y la final… lo disfruto_… –Explicaba con una pasión inigualable

- R: _Eso es impresionante… es decir la visión que tienes de la fotografía y de la vida. Yo tengo esa misma pasión por la música, tocarla, cantarla…Algún día seré una estrella_ –Sentencia con mirada soñadora

- Q: _Pues… cantas muy bien, tienes mucho talento_ –Dijo rápidamente sin pensar, pero al fin lo confeso

- R: _Muchas gracias, he trabajado mi voz desde pequeña_ –Explica con orgullo- _Hey… ¿Y esta foto?_ –Señala el muro mientras se acercaba un poco más

- Q: _Esa…esa… la tome hace unos días_

- R: _¡Somos Cometa y yo!_ –Exclama sonriente al notar la imagen en donde ella se encontraba casi acostada en la acera y el perro encima

Era la fotografía que Quinn había tomado antes de entrar a la tienda del señor Jakcson el mismo día que la conoció

- Q:_ Fue el día que te conocí, te vi jugando con él y bueno... me pareció graciosa la imagen, por eso la tome pero si gustas te la puedes llevar_ –Se apresura a decir con algo de vergüenza

- R: _No que va… más bien es un orgullo formar parte de tu muro_ –Sentencia mirando fijamente a Quinn que solo asiente con la cabeza-_ Y fíjate, me tomaste la foto sin saber que luego Cometa… Eh… pues haría lo que hizo_ –Dice lo ultimo con temor a la reacción de la rubia ante el recuerdo del desgraciado accidente de su cámara

- Q: _Así es, uno nunca sabe los malos momentos que va atravesar_ –La mira seria pero la morena lo ignora

"Buscarle una cámara igual o parecida a Quinn" se hace una nota mental

- R: _Tienes mucho talento Quinn, es una lástima…_-Cambia el tema

- Q: _¿De qué hablas?_ –La mira con el ceño fruncido

- R: _De que "quieras" estudiar leyes_ –Espetó haciendo comillas

- Q:_ No vuelvas con ese tema_ –Resopla

- R: _Se que no me tengo que meter, apenas te conozco pero…_

- Q: _¡Exacto! Apenas me conoces, no tienes porque decirme lo que quiero o no_ –Fue borde

- R: _Ok, ok, tienes razón, no quiero discutir, pero me parece algo totalmente estúpido_

Quinn la mira detenidamente con una expresión neutral que estaba comenzando a poner nerviosa a la otra

- Q: _Las cosas no son tan fáciles_… -Dice al fin

- R: _No veo nada difícil en dedicar tu vida a lo que te apasiona_

- Q: _No sabes nada Rachel_

- R: _Se… se que apenas llevo días conociéndote y no siempre hemos establecidos conversaciones cordiales_

- Q: _¡Por tu culpa! Tu siempre te metes en asuntos que no son tuyos_

- R:_ No… no… puedes culparme por considerar que estás haciendo algo mal, hasta un extraño puede decírtelo_

- Q: _Pues no lo acepto_ –Se cruza de brazos- _y es un tema que ya no tocaremos, he tratado de llevar una relación cordial contigo pero eres ¡imposible!_

- R: _Que complicada eres…_

- Q: _¿Yo complicada?_ –La mira ofendida- _tu eres la que estas complicado todo, hablando de cosas que no te incumben_

- R: _Esta bien… solo decía que…_

- Q: _Sabes que_…-La interrumpe- _me estas aburriendo con esto, mejor vamos que ya mis padres están por llegar y aun tengo que limpiar la cocina_ –Espetó al tiempo que caminaba hasta la puerta

La morena no dijo nada mas, simplemente la siguió

No deseaba seguir discutiendo y menos en la casa de Quinn

- T: _¿Qué sucedió?_ –Pregunta al ver el piso manchado y a la morena con otra ropa

- R: _Un accidente…_

- Q: _A veces creo que ese perro lo hace a propósito_ –Afirma mirando al animal que estaba echado como si no hubiese roto un plato. Bueno en este caso fue un tazón de salsa

Rachel no respondió a esto, ella sabía que Cometa era travieso y mejor no discutir ese hecho

- R: _Bueno… creo que es hora de irme…_ -Anuncia luego de terminar de ayudar a Quinn

- T: _¿Nos vemos el viernes cierto?_

- R: _Claro pequeño, el viernes practicamos otras técnicas_

- Q: _Vamos, te acompaño a la salida_

Luego de despedirse, Tomy sube a su habitación y Quinn acompaña a Rachel hasta la puerta

- R: _Gracias por la cena y disculpa el desastre de Cometa. El viernes te traigo la ropa limpia_ –Dice ya fuera de la casa

- Q: _Esta bien, solo procura que tu mascota no haga más desastres_

- R:_ Lo intentare… y también evitare meterme en ciertos temas_ –Hace referencia a la conversación en la habitación de Quinn

- Q: _No vuelvas con eso…_

- R: _Lo sé, no lo haré, porque como tú dices… Yo no te conozco muy bien_

- Q: _Exacto_

- R:_ Pero eso no significa que no vaya a dedicar el resto de mis días para hacerlo. Buenas noches Quinn_ –Espetó dándole rápidamente un beso en la mejilla para luego caminar con su perro hasta el auto y dejar a la rubia con una expresión de incredulidad ante las palabras y el simple gesto

Rachel era intensa, persistente y soñadora…

Pero también una estrella que alumbraba a todo el que se acercara, y Quinn Fabray, no iba a ser la excepción

_**Viaja con poco equipaje, deja al sol eclipsarte**__**por que tu vuelo está a punto de despegar… 8'**_


	10. Contando estrellas

**N/A: Se que he tardado en actualizar, pero acá tienen el nuevo capitulo que a mi parecer es un poco mas largo. **

**PD: Gracias a "Maria de los Angeles" por haber aportado un detalle importante al capítulo, específicamente un nombre jajaja **

**Aprovecho también para decirles que no podre actualizar hasta la próxima semana debido a que estaré unos días fuera y se me hará imposible :( **

**que disfruten...**

**Saludos. ACRB**

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

"**Contando estrellas" **

Viernes 2 de septiembre de 2011

Un poco más de una semana, para ser exactos… nueve días

Ese era el tiempo que transcurrido y en los cuales las cosas entre Quinn y Rachel eran iguales y diferentes a la vez

¿Confuso? Tal vez, pero les explicare y quizás de esa forma me den la razón

Quinn fue a las siguientes 4 prácticas que Tomy y Rachel habían planificado y en donde el pequeño cada vez se desenvolvía mejor en el soccer gracias a la morena y su característica forma de enseñarlo, entre risas y juegos

La rubia se dedicaba a leer, escuchar música y, por supuesto, fotografiar mientras los otros dos, más cometa, estaban con el balón en el mismo parque al que asistieron la primera vez, pero…

¿Por qué las cosas eran iguales y diferentes a la vez?

Porque Quinn aun mantenía la postura firme y en ocasiones cerrada con Rachel, no obstante, la morena se las ingeniaba para incumbirse poco a poco en los asuntos de la rubia y lo más gracioso… es que esta ni se daba cuenta

Hablaban sobre cosas banales, cine, tv, libros, música, fotografía, pero no mencionaban el hecho de que Quinn estudiaría Leyes cuando en realidad debería estudiar fotografía, tampoco hablaban a cerca de San Francisco o su comparación con la vida en Lima. Rachel sabia que cualquier tema incomodo iba hacer que la rubia se cerrara con ella, por lo tanto prefería hacer las cosas intencionalmente tranquilas

Quinn reía con ella y su hermano cuando iban en el auto e incluso entre las prácticas, de hecho hasta Cometa le estaba comenzando a caer bien en esos 9 días a pesar del último incidente en la cocina de su casa.

Otro punto importante era que el beso en la mejilla que Rachel le había dado y el mismo que ocasiono que sus nervios se dispararan sin una razón aparente, era un gesto que la morena se había encargado de repetir una y otra vez cada vez que la saludaba. La segunda vez que lo hizo Quinn se tenso por completo igual que aquella vez en el portal de su casa, sin embargo, ya en la tercera no le extraño y en la cuarta incluso se lo correspondió y ahora ambas se saludaban con un beso en la mejilla

Era un avance, y si le añadimos que ahora bromeaban acerca de Cometa y de las locuras que Rachel inventaba… se podría decir que las cosas habían cambiado, pero no eran diferentes… y esto último viene con el hecho de que la morena aun no lograba descifrar el porqué Quinn siempre se cerraba cuando algo no le gustaba; tampoco entendía porque prácticamente obedecía como un robot a su padre…

Eran detalles que le interesaban para de una vez ganarse la confianza y amistad de la chica que le gustaba, pero los cuales iba a tratar con sumo cuidado

Tampoco sabía si Quinn se llegaría a fijar en ella como mujer, sin embargo, aunque la rubia era la chica más hermosa que había conocido, deseaba a toda costa hacerse principalmente su amiga

Porque si te encuentras a un "ángel" en el camino, de alguna forma lo debes retener en tu vida…

- J: _Quinnie no tardes, en 30 minutos salimos_ –Anuncia Judy al tiempo que pasaba por la habitación de su hija, la cual ahora estaba retocándose el maquillaje y viendo su perfecto vestido blanco

- Q:_ Lo sé mama_ –Resopla

- T: _No sé porque Rachel se tarda tanto, tenía que haber llegado hace una hora_ –Espetó el niño cansado de esperar sentándose en la cama de su hermana

- Q: _¿Cómo que Rachel? ¿Tú no vienes con nosotros?_ –Pregunta indignada, a ella la estaban "obligando" a ir a una estúpida reunión de sociedad en el club campestre de Lima y en la cual todos los miembros de la familia, se suponía, debían asistir

- T:_ Mama hablo con papa y él me dio permiso de ir a practicar con Rachel porque el lunes comienzan las clases y ya no podremos hacerlo tan seguido_

- Q:_ ¿Y acepto así… tan fácilmente?_

No lo podía creer… Que Russel dejara al niño salir con un desconocido sin la presencia de alguien de su familia era algo casi imposible

Pero no para Rachel Berry

Judy en una de las veces que la morena llevo a los hermanos Fabray a casa luego de las prácticas, tuvo la oportunidad de conocerla y le pareció una chica educada y encantadora.

De alguna forma le dio un aire de confianza en cuanto a su trato con Tomy aparte de haber notado, en tan solo dos semanas, un cambio considerable en el pequeño y su afán por jugar e incluso plantearse entrar en el equipo de su nueva escuela. Por ello cuando el niño le confesó que deseaba ir a practicar ese viernes con Rachel, ella convenció a su marido para que aceptara tal petición sin la presencia de Quinn

Era casi un milagro, pero al hombre también le interesaba que el niño se uniera al equipo y con la ayuda evidente de esta chica, que su esposa había tachado como responsable, podría hacerlo

Otro punto importante era que Judy pensaba que en la reunión del club campestre, Tomy posiblemente se iba a fastidiar de oír conversaciones entre adultos y jóvenes de la edad de su hermana.

- T: _Si aceptó, ella le dijo que Rachel era responsable, que siempre nos trae a casa a la hora y que también es amiga de Brittany, al parecer la tía Susan le hablo de ella_

Era cierto, Judy le pregunto a la madre de Brittany acerca de Rachel y esta le dijo que era una buena chica

- Q: _Entiendo…pero aun me parece increíble_ –Voltea para verse en el espejo

- T: _Me alegra que me haya dejado ir, me gusta estar con Rachel y Cometa_

- Q: _¿Y jugar Soccer?_

- T: _También…_

- Q: _¿Entraras al equipo?_ –Indaga sentándose a lado del niño

El pequeño se queda un rato en silencio, quizás pensando la respuesta

- T: _Creo…creo que si_ –Baja su cabeza

- Q: _¿Por qué lo crees? Pensé que estabas muy feliz jugando y Rachel dijo que era un buen equipo_

- T: _Lo sé, pero… aun no estoy seguro. Rachel me dijo que cuando tenga confianza lo haga que ellas es amiga del entrenador y el lunes cuando yo comience clases iba a platicar con el_

- Q: _Ah… me parece bien_

- J: _¡Quinnie abre la puerta que estoy ayudando a tu padre con la corbata!_ –Espetó Judy luego de haber escuchado el timbre sonar

- T: _¡Debe ser Rachel!_ –Sale corriendo

Quinn se da una última mirada en el espejo para luego seguir a su hermano

- R: _¡Hola pequeño!_ –Lo abraza

- T: _¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde?_ –Fue lo primero que pregunto

- R:_ Digamos que tuve que ir por aquella señorita_ –Señala a Santana que estaba recargada en el auto hablando por teléfono- _y ella suele comenzar a alistarse a la hora que debería estar lista_

- T: _Eso no debería ser así, no es normal_ –Tenía razón

- R: _Pero ella es todo lo contrario a lo normal…_ -Dice y Santana solo la miraba con el ceño fruncido desde su lugar

- Q: _Hola Rachel_ –Saluda Quinn al llegar a la puerta- _Veo que trajiste a Santana_ –la saluda con la mano-_ ¿Ya se van?_

Rachel por lógica tenía que responder a la última pregunta e incluso al saludo inicial, pero ella estaba en una labor mucho más importante, el mismo que se había convertido en su actividad favorita…

Mirar a Quinn como una idiota

- Q:_ ¿Rachel?_ –Intenta de nuevo

- R: _Qui…Quinn… estas hermosa_ –Dijo por fin con cara de cachorro viendo un juguete

La rubia se sonroja sin poder evitarlo y con una sonrisa responde

- Q: _Muchas gracias_

- R: _¿Iras algún lugar? Porque no creo tener el placer de verte así en nuestra practica de hoy_ –Coqueteo activado

-Q: _Claro que no, iré con mis padres a una reunión en el club campestre_

- S:_ Si es la misma a la que ira Britt_ –Añade la latina llegando al lado de las otras dos y Tomy- _Hola Tomy,_ _¿Cómo estas Quinn?_ -Besa su mejilla, gesto que olvido hacer Rachel pues aun no había reaccionado del todo

- Q:_ Muy bien, gracias. Me alegra que Britt vaya a esa reunión, seguro estará aburrida_

- S: _Es lo más probable, el año pasado fui para acompañar a Brittany y fue un asco… prefiero hacer cualquier cosa que ir_

- R: _¿Por eso me pediste que te buscara?_ –Pregunta ofendida de brazos cruzados y los hermanos Fabray ríen

- S:_ No es nada personal, pero si_ –Admite

- R: _¿Y si no quieres ir, porque vas?_ –Pregunta esta vez a Quinn por lógica aunque por lo poco que conocía a la rubia, podía intuir la respuesta

- Q: _Mis padres quieren que vaya y prefiero ir que escuchar sus quejas_ –Acertó

- T: _¿Podemos irnos ya?_ –Pregunta el niño que estaba tan desesperado como Cometa en ir a jugar

- Q: _Si, creo que es mejor que se vayan porque nosotros no tardamos en salir_

- T: _Iré avisarle a mama_ –Dice para luego entrar

- Q: _¿Lo traerás a la misma hora de siempre, cierto?_

- R: _Claro… por cierto, yo no sabía que tú no vendrías hoy_

- Q: _Y yo no sabía que el iría, pero al parecer mama convenció a papa_ –Se encoge de hombros

La morena solo asiente y ve como Judy llega con el niño

- J: _Buenas tardes chicas, ¿Qué tal están?_ –Saluda a las dos morenas

- S:_ Hola señora Fabray_ –Espetó la latina que había tenido la oportunidad de conocerla una tarde en casa de Brittany

- J: _Hola Santana, hola Rachel_

- R: _Hola señora Judy, no sabía que hoy no vendría Quinn, pero me alegra que haya dejado a Tomy ir conmigo a practicar_

- J: _Creo que es lo más sensato, el se aburrirá en la reunión… ya mi marido está al tanto_

- R: _¿Y está el señor Fabray acá?_ –Indaga un poco nerviosa, ella aun no conocía al correcto e intachable Russel Fabray

- J: _Si, pero está haciendo unas llamadas antes de irnos, si gustas puedes irte con Tomy, se que generalmente llegan a las 6 pero esta vez si puedes lo traes a las 7_

- R: _Claro, no hay problema_

- J: _Bien eso es todo, Nos vemos luego chicas_ –Se despide y entra

- S: _Te espero en el auto Rachel, Hasta luego Quinn_ –Dice y se aleja

- T: _Adiós Quinn_ –Le da un beso para luego seguir a la latina junto a Cometa

- Q: _Adiós enano_

- R: _Nos vemos luego_…-Espetó sonriente, aun idiotizada

- Q: _Claro, cuida de mi hermano_

- R: _Lo haré , y que valga la pena tu falta de hoy a la práctica, así que… diviértete_ –Esboza una última sonrisa para luego unirse con los demás

Quinn se queda viendo la imagen y suspira

- Q: _Lo dudo mucho…_-Murmura para sí misma

* * *

Las practicas de soccer ya habían comenzando y como siempre, Cometa era el fiel compañero mientras que Rachel le indicaba a Tomy algunas técnicas

- T: _Pensé que ella practicaría con nosotros_ –Hace referencia a Santana que se encontraba a lo lejos retozando en el césped con unas gafas oscuras

Posiblemente estaría durmiendo

- R: _Con ella nunca se sabe, es muy floja, pero juega bien_

- T: _¿Ella está en tu equipo cierto?_

- R: _Así es, y todas somos muy buenas, tu prima Britt es una gran arquera_

- T: _Yo quiero aprender como ustedes…_

- R: _Eso lo lograras con mas practica y entrando al equipo de McKinley_

Al escuchar lo último el niño cambia el gesto y Rachel lo nota

- R: _¿Qué sucede?_

- T: _Es que no se si pueda entrar_

- R: _¿Por qué? Si has aprendido mucho_

- T: _Me da un poco de temor… no lo sé_ –Se sincero

- R: _Se que te da temor, algunas veces da un poco de miedo hacer amigos nuevos porque nunca has hablado con ellos, pero si lo intentas es muy divertido y más si comparten algún deporte como el soccer_

- T: _¿Tú crees?_ –Pregunta aun inseguro

- R: _¡Claro que sí!_ –Sonríe- _Yo te presentare con el entrenador, es muy amigo mío y también conozco a mucho de los niños, se que te caerán muy bien… y harán que te sientas cómodo, aparte tu hermana estudiara en esa escuela y yo también, incluso puedo estar en los entrenamientos_

- T: _¿En serio estarás en los entrenamientos_? –Lo último le había gustado

- R: _Claro, te dije que los ayudaba de vez en cuando y si estarás tu podre ir mas seguido…_

- T: _Me gustaría…_

- R: _Entonces eso haremos, el lunes te presento al entrenador y luego vamos viendo, pero primero… ¿ves aquellos niños que están allá?_ –Señala a un par de chicos que jugaban

- T: _Si, fueron los que te saludaron cuando llegamos_

- R: _Bueno… ellos son del equipo y hoy tú serás su amigo_ –Sentencia muy tranquila mientras que la cara de Tomy era todo un poema

* * *

La reunión anual del club campestre de Lima había dado comienzo hace un par de horas que para Quinn se estaban convirtiendo en un suplicio

Su madre al igual que su tía Susan se dedicaban en presentarle, tanto a ella como a Brittany, a todos los hijos de las parejas que conocieron en el viaje que habían hecho hace algunos días.

Al menos Russel no la había molestado, pero igual resultaba incomodo, ella no quería conocer a nadie y a diferencia de su prima que generalmente vivía en otro mundo y le daba igual a quien le presentaran, estaba de mal humor

- Q:_ Esta reunión no pude ser más patética_ –Sentencia mientras batía su copa de vino

- B: _Siempre es así…_-Se encoge de hombros y sigue comiendo de todo lo que encontraba a su paso

- Q: _Me quiero ir, creo que hubiese estado mejor con Rachel y Tomy, incluso con Cometa_ –Resopla

- B: _¿Ya te cae mejor Rachel?_

- Q: _Algo así…_-Sonríe de medio lado

- B: _Lo sabía_

- Q: _¿Qué sabias?_ –la mira con el ceño fruncido pues la rubia de ojos azules trataba, con mucho esfuerzo, de meter en su boca una gran croqueta de mariscos

- B: _Porque es especial… a todos les cae bien, según Santy ese es su trabajo en este mundo_ –Espetó con la boca llena

- Q: _No entiendo_…

- B: _Es que ella siempre hace reír a las personas y ayuda a todos en lo que puede, desde que la conocí es así, es una gran persona aparte de talentosa… se que algún día será alguien grande, una cantante famosa o algo así como ella quiere_ –Explica

Quinn no dijo nada mas, en el poco tiempo que conocía a la morena sabía que era una buena persona a pesar de su intensidad

Lo que hacía con su hermano lo demostraba

- B: _Oh… no ahí está Hanna_ –Dice viendo a la rubia al lado con su madre y Judy

- Q: _¿Esa es la chica que estaba con Emily el otro día, cierto?_

- B: _Si es ella, no me cae bien… Es mala persona_ –Afirma

- Q: _¿Porque es mala persona?_ –Le causaba curiosidad ya que el otro día en la tienda noto tensión entre su prima y la otra rubia

- B: _Antes cuando San era la capitana de las porristas, es decir… Cuando ambas estamos en la escuadra, ella_ –Hace referencia a Hanna mientras la mira con discreción-_ Era una integrante más… pero comenzó hacernos la vida imposible de repente, incluso saco fotos de San y mías para que todos se enteran de lo nuestro_

- Q: _¿En serio? Pero… ¿Por qué hizo algo así?_

- B: _Porque ella quería ser la capitana y sabia que Santana tenía miedo de salir del closet, y gracias a eso, se armo un escándalo, San se deprimió y abandono las porristas_

- Q: _No lo puedo creer… y ella ahora es la capitana ¿Cierto?_

- B: _Exacto… consiguió lo que quería y desde ese entonces no le hablamos, incluso pensé que Emily no le hablaba porque Hanna siempre la trataba mal, ella si es buena persona, pero por lo que veo… si le habla_

- Q: _¿Y ustedes no hicieron nada al respecto?_

- B: _San quería vengarse pero Rachel evito que lo hiciera y creo que fue lo mejor, eso nos iba a traer problemas y sabiendo como es Hanna, seguro se inventaba cualquier cosa para hacernos quedar en mal, ella es ambiciosa y siempre le ha tenido rabia a Santana y sobre todo a Rachel_

- Q: _¿A Rachel? Pensé que le caía bien a todos_

- B: _Bueno… a todos excepto a ella, pero no cuenta porque es mala persona…lo importante es que ahora no nos hace falta las porristas, San esta mejor con su abuela, tenemos el equipo de Soccer y el Club Glee, es decir… estamos bien_ –Espetó para luego seguir comiendo

Por lo que Quinn veía esta tal Hanna era toda una perra y eso lo demostraba la sonrisa hipócrita que esbozaba ahora que venía caminando junto a Judy y otra mujer

- J: _Quinnie, amor, mira te presento a Ashley Marín y su hija Hanna_

- A: _Mucho Gusto, tus padres me han hablado mucho de ti_ –Se presenta amable

- Q: _El gusto es mío Señora Marín_ –Obvio lo otro

- A: _Ella es mi hija Hanna_ –Señala a la rubia

- H: _Ya nos conocíamos ¿Cómo estas Quinn? ¿Brittany?_

- B: _Hola_ –Dijo por lo bajo-_ Iré por algo de tomar_ –Anuncia y se va

- Q: _Digamos que estaba mejor hasta hace unos segundos…_-La mira de arriba a bajo

Las dos mujeres mayores notan el gesto de Quinn y se extrañan, sobre todo Judy.

- H: _¿Hasta hace unos segundos? No me digas que la presencia de mi madre y mía te ha incomodado_

Se hacia la víctima, ella intuía que Brittany le había contado todo

- Q: _Quizás la de tu madre no, pero si la tuya y si me disculpan, iré con mi prima_ –Espetó antes de alejarse

- J: _¡Quinn, espera!_

* * *

La tarde había pasado y ya la noche comenzaba a caer en Lima, por lo tanto la hora de llevar a Tomy a su casa se hacía presente

Luego de la práctica, de ir a comer helado y de llevar a Santana a su casa… El más pequeño de los Fabray estaba sano y salvo frente a su hogar

- R: _Bien, hemos llegado_

- T: _Gracias por la práctica y por el helado y por presentarme a los chicos_

- R: _No tienes que agradecerme, para esto estamos los amigos ¿cierto?_

El niño asiente y sonríe

- R: _¿Esa es tu hermana?_ –Señala a la chica que estaba sentada de piernas cruzadas en la gran silla de jardín cerca de la puerta de entrada

- T: _Si es ella, seguro llegaron hace un rato. ¡Por cierto! Se me había olvidado darte lo que me pediste_ –Dice de repente al recordar el favor que la morena le pidió

- R: _¿Tienes el nombre?_

- T: _Si acá esta_ –Le muestra el papel que saco del bolsillo

- R: _Genial, Muchas gracias… la comenzare a buscar_ -Espetó leyendo el papel que decía "Camara Agfa Silette Standard 1953"

- T: _Ella dice que no es tan fácil de conseguir, pero lo puedes intentar_

La morena le había dicho a Tomy en la última práctica que averiguara de forma discreta el nombre de la cámara favorita de Quinn, la misma que Cometa rompió en la tienda del señor Jackson

El niño así lo hizo y en una conversación con su hermana logro encontrar el nombre y anotarlo para Rachel

- R: _No te preocupes, yo la encontrare…_-Afirma muy segura- _para Rachel Berry no hay imposibles, recuérdalo_ –Lo apunta con el dedo en forma graciosa-_ Ahora vamos, te acompaño y así la saludo, vamos Cometa_ –Indica y apaga el motor_  
_

Sin decir nada más, bajan rápidamente y caminan hasta la rubia

Tomy le da un fuerte abrazo y comienza a contarle todo lo que hizo durante la tarde

Rachel solo ve la interacción y sonríe. Parte de la evolución del chico era que ahora hablaba el doble

Luego de terminar de hablar y de despedirse de Rachel, entra a la casa dejando a las otras dos solas

- Q: _¿Así que hizo amigos?_ –Pregunta sorprendida- _Eso es realmente impresionante, ¿Cómo lo hiciste?_

La morena sonríe y se sienta a su lado

- R: _Tengo buenas estrategias para socializar_

- Q:_ ¿Las puedo saber?_

- R: _Digamos que… hable con los chicos, ellos juegan en el equipo de Soccer infantil de McKinley y los he ayudado a entrenar, les comente que Tomy era nuevo en la ciudad y se mostraron amables con el… entonces poco a poco comenzaron hablar e invente un juego improvisado para que tu hermano pudiera desenvolverse y al final resulto, incluso quedaron en verse el primer día de clases_

- Q: _¡Eso es fantástico!_ –Expreso con una notable emoción- _Mi hermano nunca hace eso…es...es maravilloso, en serio gracias_

Estaba muy agradecida y su rostro lo reflejaba

- R: _No tienes nada que agradecerme… te dije que lo ayudaría_

- Q:_ Lo sé, creo que Brittany tiene razón_ –La mira sonriente

- R: _¿En qué?_

- Q: _En que es imposible que le caigas mal a alguien_

- R: _Eso quiere decir… ¿Que…que te caigo mejor?_ –Se torno nerviosa y mas con los ojos avellana de la otra puestos en ella

- Q: _Un poco…_-Juega

- R: _Eso es suficiente…_ -La mira fijamente y por unos instantes ambas se sonrojaron, por ello decidieron apartar la mirada y quedarse en silencio observando al frente

Era una sensación extraña, pero agradable…

- R: _¿Y qué tal la reunión?_ –Rompe el silencio

- Q: _Pésima… mis padres, o mas bien mi madre, me presento con todo el mundo, pero no quiero hablar de eso -_Suspira

Rachel no dice nada, pues había aprendido que era lo mejor en esos casos

Ella sabía que Quinn obedecía todo lo que sus padres decían y lo único que hacia al respecto, aun cuando le molesta, era guardar silencio la mayoría de las veces

No lo había visto, pero lo intuía cada vez que le decía "No quiero hablar de eso"

- R: _¿Te gustan las estrellas?_ –Pregunta mirando el cielo

- Q: _Creo que a todos les gusta_ –Repite el gesto

- R: _De niña, antes de dormir... cuando el cielo estaba muy estrellado, me acercaba a la ventana y comenzaba a contarlas, generalmente me cansaba luego de 600_

- Q: _Eso es absurdo… son demasiadas_

- R:_ Lo sé_ –Se encoge de hombros- _Pero cuando eres niño… los limites de ese tipo no existes, eres indefenso pero al mismo tiempo grande, tanto que cuentas 600 o 6000 estrellas y te sientes orgullosa de ello_

- Q: _Supongo que cuando eres niño estas equivocado en muchas cosas_

- R: _No se trata de equivocarse Quinn… Se trata de disfrutar lo que haces y ser quien eres aunque a otros les moleste. Cuando eres un niño, eres así y ni siquiera te das cuenta_

- Q: _Entiendo… pero no se puede ser un niño toda la vida y cuando llegas a ser adulto, debes lidiar con otras cosas_ –Sentencia esta vez apartando la vista del cielo para mirarla

- R: _Puede que tengas razón en cierto punto, pero que seas adulto no significa que debes perder las ganas de ser quien eres o hacer lo que quieras_

- Q: _Eso es relativo… y es lógico que alguien puede ser quien quiera a cualquier edad_

- R: _Si, pero pocos lo hacen_…-Espetó levantándose

- Q: _Cada quien es dueño sé hacer lo que quiera, incluso si eso equivale a ser lo que no desean ser_ –Confiesa bastante seria

Rachel la mira y ríe un poco

- Q: _¿Por qué te ríes?_

- R: _¿Está mal reír?_ –Frunce los labios en forma graciosa

- Q: _No, pero es extraño cuando lo haces de esa forma_

- R: _Si… supongo, pero deberías intentarlo_

- Q: _¿Qué cosa? reír de forma extraña _

- R: _Reír por reír, reír por vivir, por respirar… o por contar 600 estrellas de la decimo quinta parte de una vía láctea_ –Dice alzando los brazos y dando vueltas

Quinn no puede evitar reír al verla

- Q: _Eres tan rara…_

- R: _Cuando eres Feliz… lo raro es tan insignificante como la nada_ –Afirma mirándola fijamente y perdiéndose en el mar de ojos avellana por segunda vez-_ Buenas noches Quinn…_ – Termina de decir y besa su mejilla con delicadeza

La rubia sin querer cierra los ojos con el pulso acelerado ante el contacto de los labios suaves y carnosos de Rachel en su mejilla

Ya lo habían hecho antes, incluso se saludaban de ese modo, pero esta vez… era diferente, más suave y de alguna forma… mas intimo

Luego de que la morena se separara, los abre y la mira

- Q: _Buenas noches Rachel_…-Susurra pero la otra logra escuchar y sonríe para luego darse vuelta y alejarse dejando a Quinn sumida en sus pensamientos

Era lo que solía hacer cada vez que se despedían; cada vez que intercambiaban algunas palabras o simplemente cada vez que la veía

Quinn sin darse cuenta quedaba pensativa y la mayoría del tiempo… Pensaba en ella

En esa chica que poco a poco y sin querer se estaba colando en su ser

- Q: _¡Rachel!_ –De repente grita haciendo que la morena se detenga antes de entrar al auto con su mascota-_ ¡Espera!_

- R: _¿Qué sucede Quinn?_

- Q:_ Eh… yo también solía contar estrellas_ –Confiesa con timidez- _Pero… pero nunca llegue a 600._

- R: _Pues… creo que hoy es una buena noche para aumentar el número_ –Dice mirando el cielo

- Q: _Si… la es -_Alza la vista y lo comprueba

- R: _Hasta el lunes Quinn_ –Espetó para luego abrir la puerta del auto

- Q: _Hasta el lunes Rachel_


	11. Te esperare

**Capítulo 10**

"**Te esperare" **

Lunes 05 de septiembre de 2011

- Q: _Buenos días_ –Canturrea Quinn entrando a la cocina

- J: _Buenos días, veo que estamos de ánimo para el primer día de clases_ –Espetó Judy al tiempo que le acercaba un plato para desayunar

- Q: _Digamos que lo normal_ –Se encoge de hombros para restarle importancia y se sienta en la mesa

Pero era cierto… Quinn aquella mañana había despertado de buen humor, lo cual era poco común desde que se mudo a Lima.

Una de las razones era que estuvo hablando con su amiga Jess la noche anterior y la misma le confeso que Alex, su ex novio, había preguntado por ella con un halo de nostalgia.

A Quinn le encanto la noticia y por lo tanto eso, y la curiosidad de conocer su nueva escuela, ayudo a que su humor diurno fuera positivo

- Q: _¿Dónde está Tomy?_

- J: _Debe estar por bajar_

- Q: _¿Cómo lo viste?_ –Pregunta con temor y Judy sabía a qué se refería

- J: _Esta nervioso como siempre, pero creo que esta vez será diferente_

- Q:_ ¿Por qué lo crees?_

- J: _Me hablo de dos chicos que Rachel le presento y que según estudiaran con él, también sobre el équido de Soccer… creo…creo que esa chica ha sido de mucha ayuda_

- Q: _Si…Rachel ha sido como una luz para Tomy desde que llegamos a este lugar_ –Sentencia sonriente al recordar a la morena

- Ru: _Buenos días Familia_ –Llega Russel junto a Tomy-_ ¿Qué tal amaneciste hija? ¿Ansiosa por tu primer día de clases?_- Pregunta con amabilidad sentándose al lado de la rubia mientras que su hijo hace lo mismo en el otro extremo

- Q: _Si, estoy bien…_-Se limita a decir- _¿Qué tal amaneciste Tomy?_ –Se dirige esta vez a su hermano

- T: _Bien…_

- Ru:_ El está bien, es un Fabray y los Fabray siempre somos los mejores donde llegamos_ –Comienza a espetar las frases narcisistas de siempre

Quinn solo rueda los ojos y Tomy ríe ante el gesto de fastidio de su hermana

Segundos después Judy se une en la mesa y comienzan a comer mientras Russel platica sobre las últimas novedades de la bolsa y alguno que otro comentario sobre el club Campestre por parte de Judy.

Todo esto mientras Quinn y Tomy se limitan a degustar su desayuno y quizás pensar en el primer día como estudiantes de McKinley

- Ru: _Por cierto Quinn, quería hablarte sobre algo_ –Espetó Russel casi terminando el desayuno-_ Es sobre el incidente del otro día en el club_

- Q: _Papa, no quiero hablar de eso, por favor… ya me disculpe con la señora Ashley, entendí que estuvo mal luego de que me lo repitieras cientos de veces cuando regresábamos a casa _

- Ru: _Se que te disculpaste con Ashley, pero ahora lo debes hacer con su hija_

- Q: _¿Qué? ¡Estás loco!_ –Atina a decir prácticamente gritando

- Ru:_ ¡No me alces a voz!_ –Grita y Quinn tensa la mandíbula tragándose sus palabras- _Debes disculparte con ella… dado que tu comportamiento no fue el indicado y Ashley es una persona muy influyente en el banco_

Allí estaba la razón, siempre en beneficio propio

- Q: _Por eso mismo me disculpe con ella_

- Ru: _Eso no es suficiente_ –La señala con el dedo- _Debes disculparte con esa chica porque después de todo serán compañeras en el instituto y los Fabray no podemos quedar mal. Tú lo sabes muy bien_

Sí, claro que lo sabia… como también sabía que esta era otra guerra pedida con su padre. El iba a insistir hasta que ella, para su malestar, se disculpara de alguna forma con Hanna

- Q: _Esta bien, Lo haré_

Y cedió como siempre

- Ru: _Así me gusta_ –Esboza una sonrisa de satisfacción

- Q: _Pero no pretendas que me haga su amiga… porque simplemente no me cae bien_

- Ru: _No comiences con lo mismo, que tu prima diga que es mala persona no cuenta… sabes cómo es Brittany de descarriada_

- J: _Russel, por favor_

- Ru: _Es la verdad Judy, tu sabes muy bien que Susan y Marc no la han educado como se debe_

- J: _Esta bien, pero hay que ahorrarse ese tipo de comentarios_

- Q: _Disculpen, creo que ya es hora de irnos, no quiero llegar tarde_ –Anuncia Quinn pues lo que menos quería esa mañana era escuchar a su padre ofender a Brittany

Ya el buen humor que acarreaba se había ido desde el mismo instante que su padre cruzo el umbral de la cocina

El era experto en eso…

Arruinar la tranquilidad de su familia con sus pretensiones y exigencias

- J: _Si, creo que es lo mejor, yo los llevo_ –Se levanta

- Ru:_ Yo también voy saliendo al trabajo_ –Dice repitiendo la acción de su mujer y tomando el saco de su traje- _Por cierto… recuerda decirle a esa chica, la tal Rebecca_

- Q: _Rachel_ –Corrige

- Ru: _Exacto, dile a Rachel que la quiero conocer… le agradezco que haya incitado a Thomas a participar en una actividad deportiva, pero aun sigue siendo una extraña para mi_

- T: _Ella no es extraña, es mi amiga_ –La defiende y Quinn sonríe

- J: _Es una buena chica Russel_

- Ru:_ He dicho que la debo conocer_ –Fue firme

- Q: _Yo le diré que venga a cenar un día de estos y así la conoces_

- Ru: _Me parece bien, y ahora si me voy_

Se despidió de cada uno con un beso y camina hasta la salida acompañado por Judy

- T: _¿Crees que a papa le agrade Rachel?_ –Pregunta tímido, el sabia lo estricto que era su padre y lo "poco común" que era Rachel, incluso el tener dos padres hombres lo demostraba

Ese era el temor de Quinn, que Russel descubriera la familia tan particular y la forma de ser de la morena, e hiciera lo posible para que la misma se alejara de ella y Tomy… Pues el hombre consideraba la homosexualidad como un pecado, una abominación y un error imperdonable.

- Q: _Esperemos que todo salga bien_…-Acaricia su cabeza para tranquilizarlo- _Ahora vamos que hoy nos espera un gran día_

De algo si estaba segura… Rachel era una chica extraordinaria, la misma que había ayudado, tanto a su hermano, como a ella, a sentirse mejor en una ciudad desconocida… haciéndolos sonreír con sus ocurrencias incluso cuando estaba ausente, por ello debía permanecer muy de cerca, estuviera, o no, su padre de acuerdo

* * *

- S: _Pero si miren a quien tenemos por aquí, a la señorita GayBerry_ –Anuncia Santana con jocosidad- _veo que estas emocionada por comenzar clases, entramos en una hora, por si no lo sabes_ –Termina de decir al tiempo que se acercaba con unas enormes gafas de sol

Rachel estaba sentada en el capo de su auto que ya se encontraba en el estacionamiento de McKinley

- R: _Buenos días Santana, me encuentro muy bien, gracias_ –Espetó con sarcasmo

- S: _No seas payasa. ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?_

- R: _Eso te lo debería preguntar yo a ti, jamás llegas temprano_ –La mira con el ceño fruncido

La latina no dejaba de bostezar

- S: _Le pedí a Britt que me buscara temprano, pero ya sabes cómo es, llego cuando yo aun dormía e incluso ayudo a mi mama a preparar el desayuno_ –Explicaba con fastidio

- R: _¿Y tu cuando tendrás auto?_

- S: _El día que mi madre olvide lo que paso con el ultimo…_

- R: _Dudo que lo olvide, quedo como una lata vieja_

- S: _No es para tanto_

- R: _Si claro… ¿Y dónde está Britt?_ –pregunta al no ver a la rubia

- S: _Esta cerca de la entrada, creo que va a esperar a su prima o algo así_

- R: _Si, yo también la estoy esperando_ –Dice rápidamente

- S: _¿Ella te lo pidió? Britt me dijo que ahora se la llevan mejor_ –La mira con picardía

- R:_ No lo digas así, la diferencia es que ahora me tolera… algo es algo y puedo vivir con eso_ –Suspira

- S: _Deja tu dramatismo tan temprano que me das fatiga_

- R: _Pues no escuches, mejor ve a dormir, floja_

- S: _Cállate Berry, que le puedo contar a Quinn tus secretos más oscuros_ –La amenaza apoyando un codo en el capo del auto

- R: _Yo no tengo secretos oscuros_

- S: _Se que le temes a la oscuridad ¡Y a los baños públicos!_

- R: _Cállate_ –Musita entre dientes

Y así siguieron discutiendo varios minutos hasta que una voz las interrumpió

- Q:_ ¿Quién canta canciones de los teletubbies para poder dormir?_ –Pregunta Quinn llegando hasta las chicas e interviniendo en la discusión

- B: _Santi cuando llueve muy fuerte_ –Confirma

- S: _¡Brittany!_ –Se queja dando un golpe al suelo con el pie

El resto comenzó a reír

Las dos morenas estuvieron tan metidas en la discusión de "secretos oscuros" que no vieron acercarse a las chicas y Tomy que miraba todo su alrededor con algo de nerviosismo

- R: _Hola pequeño ¿Cómo estás?_ –Lo saluda bajándose del auto y dándole un beso en la mejilla

- T: _Bien… ¿Y tú?_

- R: _Excelente y dime… ¿Ansioso por tu primer día?_

- Q: _Yo diría que nervioso… ¿Cómo estás?_ –Añade y la saluda con el, ahora, acostumbrado beso en la mejilla

- R: _Muy bien. Llegue temprano para esperarlos_ –Sentencia mordiéndose el labio inferior

Sentía que no iba a existir un día en el que la presencia de Quinn no la desarmara

- Q: _Gracias… sobre todo por… bueno ya sabes_ –Hacia referencia al Tomy pero el niño no se daba cuenta ya que seguía mirando el lugar sin prestar mucha atención a la conversación

- R: _No te preocupes… esa es una de las razones por las que quise llegar temprano, es importante que se adapte el primer día_

- Q: _Lo sé… el… el está nervioso pero le da seguridad que tu también estés aquí_ –Espetó mirándola fijamente mientras jugaba con sus manos

- R: _Es… es la idea ¿cierto?_

Quinn asiente y le regala una sonrisa

Santana veía toda la interacción desde cerca y reía en su interior… Nada, pero nada se le escapaba

- S: _Chicas, Britt y yo iremos a ver si ya abrieron la cafetería ¿Quieren algo antes de entrar?_ –Interrumpe la conexión visual de las otras dos

- Q: _No, gracias estoy bien_

- R: _Yo tampoco quiero, gracias_

- S: _Bien nos vemos ahora_

- B: _Adiós chicas, Suerte Tomy_ –Le dio un fuerte abrazo al pequeño y siguió a su novia

La pareja se aleja y Quinn mira a Rachel en silencio

- R: _¿Qué?_ –Pregunta al notar la mirada de la otra

- Q: _Estoy esperando a que me muestres la escuela y me digas donde está el bloque de mi hermano_

- R: _Ah… cierto_ –Se da un pequeño golpe en la frente

- Q: _¿En eso quedamos, cierto?_

Era verdad, la noche anterior le había enviado un mensaje pidiéndole que acudiera temprano para acompañarla a la nueva clase del pequeño y así aprovechar y ubicarse mejor con sus propias clases, ya que su prima era muy despistada para eso y a pesar de todo debía admitir que Rachel era buena compañía

- R: _Si, en eso quedamos, espera y tomo mi bolso_ –Confirma para abrir rápidamente la puerta trasera del auto y sacar el bolso con libros-_ Ahora si… Vamos señoritos Fabray_ –Anuncia en forma graciosa y los otros dos la siguen con una sonrisa

* * *

- H: _Acá tenemos nada más y nada menos que a Santana López y su linda novia arquera… ¿Te gusta parar pelotas cariño?_ –Espetó Hanna acercándose con su impecable uniforme de porrista a la fila en donde las otras dos chicas esperaban por su café

- S: _¡Te he dicho que no te metas con Brittany!_

Santana intenta acercarse pero su novia la detiene

- B: _Cálmate Santi, sabes cómo es, deja que hable lo que quiera_ –La sujetaba por el brazo

- H:_ Si, Santi… déjame hablar_

- S: _¿Por qué no haces algo bueno por el mundo y te pierdes de una vez?_

- H: _Eso sería darte mucho placer, prefiero retirarme solo por el momento, adiós_ –Se despide con su típica sonrisa hipócrita, alejándose junto a otras dos porristas

- S:_ No la soporto, juro que este año sin me vengare, no puede hacer lo que le da la gana_ –Se cruza de brazos molesta

- B: _Tu no te vengaras de nadie, no ves que eso es lo que quiere, siempre nos provoca, pero como dice Rachel hay que…_

- S: _¡No me importa lo que diga Rachel!_ –Grita- _Estoy cansada de lo mismo y si ella quiere aguantar las estupideces de Hanna, por una extraña razón que aun no entiendo, pues que lo haga ella pero yo no_

B: _Esta bien, como quieras… mejor vamos al pasillo y revisamos el horario, ya es muy tarde para esperar el café_

Salen de la cafetería mientras Santana refunfuñaba por lo sucedido hace unos minutos

A pocos metros de allí, se encontraban Quinn y Rachel caminando por el pasillo

Habían dejado a Tomy con su nueva maestra y algunos compañeros en el bloque de primaria que estaba al otro lado del instituto

El pequeño se sintió cohibido pero al ver a los chicos con los que jugó en el parque, la situación cambio

Los niños lo saludaron y Rachel lo motivo para que hiciera lo mismo, de esta forma comenzaron a platicar y de un momento a otro los nervios se habían ido

Quinn lo agradecía…

Porque eso que Rachel hacia con su hermano ni ella misma lo lograba

Ahora se encontraban cerca de las oficinas en busca del horario de Quinn, debido a que era nueva y debían dárselo con algunas indicaciones.

Rachel, como bien había dicho, la acompañaría para instruirle sobre la ubicación de las aulas de clases

- Q: _De nuevo te digo, mil de gracias… es… es fabuloso lo que has hecho con Tomy, antes cuando entraba a un nuevo lugar se quedaba en un rincón, incluso lloraba_

- R: _Dije que lo ayudaría y eso estoy haciendo… No hay imposibles para Rachel Berry_ –Afirma con la frente en alto fingiendo superioridad

- Q: _Claro, no dejas de sorprenderme_

- R: _¿Te he sorprendido con algo más?_

- Q: _Quizás_ –le guiña un ojo y entra a la oficina

Rachel queda paralizada por unos segundos

- R: _¿Me está coqueteando?_ –Murmura y abre los ojos como platos

- Q:_ ¿Rachel vienes?_ –Pregunta abriendo la puerta y viendo a la morena en la misma posición

- R:_ Si… si… ya, voy_ –Entra rápidamente

Luego del correspondiente papeleo y algunas indicaciones por parte de la secretaria, Quinn sale de la oficina junto a Rachel con su nuevo horario en mano

- R: _No tenemos la primera clase juntas pero si coincidimos en varias y creo que con Britt y Santana también_ –Sentencia mientras caminaban viendo el horario- _Al menos tu casillero no esta tan lejos del mío_

- Q: _Me alegra… ¿Y dónde puedo ver la cartelera de actividades extracurriculares?_

- R: _Esas aun no la colocan, en dos días seguro ya estará llena con los carteles para que escojas. De hecho nosotros en el equipo de Soccer no comenzamos a entrenar hasta dentro de dos semanas maso o menos _

- Q: _Si, pero yo no creo ser muy buena para eso, así que necesito ver las opciones_

- R: _Quien sabe, deberías hacer la prueba…o quizás en el Glee club_ –Dice entusiasmada- _Mira allá están los casilleros_- Señala para luego caminar hasta ellos

- Q: _Cantar y bailar…. no lo creo_ –Frunce los labios- _luego veré a que me uno, debo elegir bien… de eso depende mi promedio_

- R: _Para estudiar algo que no va contigo_ -Murmura

- Q: _¿Perdón?_ –No entendió lo que dijo

- R: _Nada… que al final de clases le presentare a Tomy el entrenador del equipo infantil para que entre en confianza… ya sabes_

- Q: _Me parece bien… yo creo que… ¡Ouh!_ –Se queja al recibir un golpe en el hombro que incluso hizo que su bolso cayera al suelo

- H: _Tengan cuidado por donde caminan ¡perdedoras!_

Como no, era Hanna practicando su actividad favorita junto a sus secuaces

Fastidiar la vida de la humanidad

- Q:_ ¡Eres una idiota!_ –Grita y la chica que ya había dado unos pasos delante, se detiene

- H: _¿Cómo me dijiste?_ –Se acerca en forma amenazante

Varios alumnos que pasaban estaban viendo disimuladamente

- Q: _He dicho que eres una idiota_ –Repite

- H: _¡Tú no sabes quién soy estúpida!_

- Q:_ Si lo sé, eres un T_ _A _–Repita con mucha más sarna

A esta altura la petición de disculpas por parte de su padre era imposible de cumplir

- H:_ ¡No te conviene meterte conmigo Fabray! El otro día te lo deje pasar pero acá las cosas son diferentes_ –La apunta con el dedo

- R: _Hanna por favor, mejor vete, tu comenzaste_ –Interviene Rachel parándose en medio de las dos rubias

- H: _Wow veo que ahora eres muy valiente Berry, quizás quieras jugar a la heroína delante de tu amiguita, pero eso conmigo no funciona_

- R: _No quiero ser la heroína de nadie… es solo que tu siempre llegas a molestar_

- H: _Yo hago lo que me dé la gana, enana. Y mejor ahórrate tus comentarios a no ser que quieras un granizado cada mañana como el semestre pasado_ –Escupe con rabia

- R: _No te tengo miedo Hanna, lo sabes muy bien_

- H: _Deberías tenerlo… acá mando yo_ –Se señala a sí misma- _Y tú eres una perdedora mas_

Quinn sentía que si la chica decía algo mas perdería toda su elegancia y la golpearía, en cambio Rachel… extrañamente la observaba con una mirada neutral

- _Hanna deja a estas idiotas en paz, tenemos que irnos, la entrenadora nos espera_ –Anuncia una de las porrista que la acompañaba

- H: _Se salvan por ahora_ –Las señala con el dedo y se aleja

Era típico en ella, desde que comenzó a ser la capitana de las porritas deseaba pisotear a todo el que estaba a su paso

- Q: _¿Por qué es así?_ –Pregunta minutos después

Ya Quinn comenzaba a entender lo "interesante del lugar"

- R: _Porque esta triste con su propia vida y solo quiere joder la de los demás_

- Q: _No la soporto, y no debiste dejar que te insultara_

- R: _Tranquila, aunque no lo creas… ese tipo de comentarios no solo los hace ella, casi que me acostumbro… Al menos cuando estoy con mis amigos pasa y se queda callada, ya te darás cuenta, tampoco le tengo miedo, prefiero no prestarle atención y listo_ –Se encoge de hombros

- Q: _¡Ese no es el punto! Ella te trata mal y no debes aceptarlo… y mucho menos acostumbrarte_

- R: _Al igual que tu no debes acostumbrarte a hacer todo lo que a tu padre exija_ –Dijo sin pensar

- Q: _¡No comiences con lo mismo!_ –Se cruza de brazos

- R: _Tienes razón_ –Resopla- _vamos a clases_

Camina y Quinn la sigue sin decir nada

- R: _Allá se encuentra tu aula_ –Señala- _Yo debo ir hasta el otro extremo del pasillo a encontrarme con Kurt, nos...nos vemos luego_

- Q: _Rachel, espera_ –La sujeta del brazo

- R: _Dime…_

- Q: _Podemos… eh_ –Pasaba su manos nerviosamente por el cabello

- R:_ ¿Qué sucede?_

- Q: _¿Podemos vernos antes de la siguiente clase?_ –Por fin pregunta con algo de vergüenza

- R: _Claro…_ -Sonríe- _Nos vemos ahora_

- Q: _Gracias…te esperare_ –Dijo para luego entrar a su primera clase

¿La esperaría? ¡Claro que lo haría! Y todo por algo que estaba comenzando a ir más allá de lo que ella pensaba


	12. Algo mas que una amiga

**Capítulo 11**

"**Algo más que una amiga" **

La primera clase de Quinn había pasado sin ningún contratiempo, de hecho fue sumamente aburrido escuchar el señor McMillan, su profesor de historia, hablar sobre el desarrollo sociocultural de Ohio. Eso lo comprobaba la cara soñolienta de todos los alumnos, incluso pudo notar como uno roncaba desde su asiento, no obstante, ella presto toda la atención posible

Primero estaba su perfecto promedio y si tenía que soportar los balbuceos de este señor de casi 70 años, lo haría

Cuando entro en el aula pudo notar a lo lejos que Emily estaba sentada hablando con un chico de peinado extraño y grandes gafas pero, no le prestó mucha atención.

Aunque le habían dicho que la chica no era mala persona, al menos no tanto como Hanna, prefería mantener la distancia y no darle la confianza que al inicio veía como "posible"

Cuando el señor McMillan termino de hablar, fue como un día de lluvia en verano, todos salieron corriendo sin siquiera escuchar al hombre despedirse. Emily que estaba un poco más atrás de Quinn, le hizo un gesto a la rubia con la clara intensión de que se detuviera a esperarla, sin embargo… la otra no se muto y siguió su camino para encontrarse con Rachel y que esta le informara donde quedaba su siguiente clase

Podrán pensar que era algo tonto y que ella debería preguntar a cualquier alumno por la ubicación exacta de las aulas, pero… Era una buena excusa para que Rachel estuviera guiándola en su primer día de clases

Algo un poco extraño si se toma en cuenta la forma en que Quinn trataba a Rachel en un inicio, sin embargo, las cosas estaban cambiando porque la misma rubia así lo decidió.

El trato hostil estaba quedando a un lado y así seguiría mientras Rachel se mantuviera al margen de temas "incómodos" para Quinn.

La rubia lo hacía por Tomy, por ella y porque sabía que Rachel Berry era una chica especial

- K: _¿Y qué tal con Quinn?_ –Pregunta Kurt haciendo círculos con su bolígrafo en la hoja en donde debería estar escribiendo los ejercicios de español

- R: _Todo bien… la acompañe a su primera clase y luego le indique donde quedaba la segunda, nos veremos en el almuerzo_

- K:_ Veo que lo llevan mejor, pero no me refiero a eso, me refiero a que…_ -Mueve la cabeza de lado a lado

- R: _No te estoy entendiendo_ –Lo mira con el ceño fruncido y el chico resopla

- K: _¡Que si ya está interesada en ti!_ –Exclama y el resto lo mira

- _Hummer y Berry, hagan silencio y terminen_ –Espetó el profesor

- K: _Si señor Schuester_

- _Bien, iré un momento a la oficina del director, terminen rápido_ –Anuncia el hombre para luego salir

Los dos chicos, como bien dijo el profesor, habían decidido hacer los ejercicios en pareja, sin embargo Kurt más que aplicarse, había comenzado hablar de moda y chismes banales de McKinley

- R: _Eres de lo peor_ –Dijo entre dientes

- K: _Es que tu eres muy lenta_ –Se defiende- _Y bien… Responde_ –La incita con la mano para que hable

- R: _No se qué quieres que te responda_

- K: _No te hagas la idiota, a ti te gusta Quinn y sé que has hecho de todo para que se fije en ti_

- R: _Estas equivocado_ –Lo apunta con el bolígrafo- _Admito que me gusta mucho y he tratado de llevar bien las cosas, pero aunque no lo creas todo ha surgido de forma natural, yo he estado ayudando a Tomy y ella ha estado acompañándome en casi todo momento, eso influyo mucho… ahora me soporta e incluso creo...creo.. que me considera una amiga_ –No pudo evitar emocionarse al mencionar lo ultimo

- K: _¿Tan rápido entraste a su círculo de amigos? Veo que hay posibilidades_

- R: _Si, así de rápido… pero no es lo que piensas, dudo que se fije en mí como algo más que una amiga, no conoce a mucha gente aquí a demás de nosotros_ -Sentencia- _No me extraña que cuando comience hacer nuevos amigos se olvide de mí_

- K: _Dudo que alguien se olvide de ti tan fácilmente… Eres algo intensa querida_

- R: _Te odio_

- K: _Digo la verdad, pero esta rubia aunque es un poco estirada y mal humorada… se ve que no es tan mala, quizás logres algo y se vuelva un poco más accesible_

- R:_ Es muy hermosa_ –Suspira con dramatismo- _Pero no está interesada en chicas, es mas… creo que aun quiere a su ex novio_

- K: _¿Tiene un ex novio?_ –Se muestra interesado- _Cuéntamelo todo_ –Dijo arrastrando su silla y acercándose mucho más a la morena

- R: _¿No deberías terminar tus ejercicios?_

- K: _Luego los hago, ahora habla_

Rachel resopla y lo mira

- R:_ Pues no se mucho, solo que terminaron porque ella se tuvo que mudar acá y no deseaban mantener una relación a distancia, pero las pocas veces que lo ha mencionado se nota que desea hablar con el... o no se quizás hasta volver _

- K: _Si termino con el por qué se mudo aquí…_-Hace un gesto de estar pensando mientras se acariciaba la barbilla- _eso quiere decir que no terminaron por falta de interés, si no porque la situación... forzó a que las cosas se dieran así _ –Concluye y Rachel asiente- _Eso te deja con pocas posibilidades_

- R: _¿Pocas posibilidades de qué?_

- K: _¡Por dios! Santana tiene razón, tú no sabes nada, me refiero a que ella puede estar interesada en su ex y eso no da mucha cabida a que alguna vez se fije en ti, o al menos no será tan fácil_

- R: _Ella no está interesada en chicas, ya te lo dije y también se que aun piensa en su ex novio… pero solo quiero ser su amiga, con eso me conformo aunque no lo creas_

- K: _Odio tu conformismo_

- R: _¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Que la obligue a que se fije en las chicas? ¿Que le gusten? _

- K: _No Rachel, no se trata de que le gusten todas las chicas, se trata de hacer lo posible porque se fije… solo en ti… _-Remarca lo ultimo

La morena lo mira en silencio por varios segundos

El tenía razón, puede que Quinn Fabray se viera ser como la chica más heterosexual del planeta, pero eso no impedía que se pudiera fijar en una chica como algo más que una amiga

- R: _¿Cómo se supone que hare eso? Sabes que no soy buena conquistando chicas_

- K: _Pero eres una persona increíble y dudo que alguien en este planeta descarte la posibilidad de conocerte mejor…_

- R: _Algunas veces…, solo algunas veces... Siento que te quiero_ -Bromea

- K: _Se que me amas querida_ –Espetó acomodándose en forma erguida

Ambos comienzan a reír

Era evidente que a Rachel le encanta Quinn, como también se ha de saber que la morena solo estaba interesada en salir con chicas a pesar de sus malas estrategias de conquistas, las mismas que la habían llevado a no tener muchas citas en los últimos años

Sin embargo, lo que Kurt le había dicho, dejaba una puerta abierta a la esperanza de seguir acercándose a Quinn, conocerla por completo y de una vez ganarse el corazón de la hermosa rubia de ojos avellana, sonrisa perfecta y mirada hipnotizante

Su ángel…

* * *

- B: _¡Quinnie!_ –Exclama llegado hasta su prima que ahora abría su nuevo casillero

- Q: _Hola Britt ¿Qué tal tu clase?_

- B: _Estuvo divertida, lanzamos papelillos mientras la profesora leía una novela_

- Q: _¿Y no les dijo nada? Deberías prestar atención a la clase_

- B: _Yo presto atención…_ -Afirma- _y también lanzo papeles -_Se encoge de hombros

- Q: _Ok…_ -Rueda los ojos y termina de cerrar el casillero- _¿Vendrás almorzar?_

- B: _Claro, por eso viene por ti, Santy y los demás están esperando en el comedor_

- Q: _¿Quiénes son los demás?_

- B: _Rachel, Kurt y otros compañeros del Glee club que aun no conoces_

- Q: _Bien… entonces vamos_

Ambas comienzan a caminar con los brazos entrelazados rumbo al comedor en donde los chicos estaban ubicados en la mesa acostumbrada de cada periodo escolar

El Glee club a pesar de haber tenido una evolución considerable en los dos últimos años, aun seguía siendo visto como el grupo de nerds e individuos poco sociables del McKinley, no obstante, los alumnos evitaban molestarlos y hacerle bromas pesadas.

Eran un grupo muy unido a pesar de tener diferencias, y en donde Santana, Brittany, Rachel y Kurt se sentía cómodos casi todo el tiempo

- B: _¡Hola chicos!_ –Saluda Brittany al llegar a la mesa y todos la saludan de vuelta- _Ella es mi prima Quinn_ –Señala a la otra rubia

- Q: _Hola chicos ¿Qué tal?_ –Fue amable

Rachel solo la miraba sonriente desde su asiento

Poco a poco Brittany le fue presentando a cada uno de los chicos

Uno llamado Noah pero le decían "Puck" el cual a Quinn le pareció un poco "perro", pero era gracioso; otro llamado Finn que solo la miraba embobado, incluso le guiño el ojo y Santana rodo los ojos; un rubio llamado Sam con labios muy gruesos, blanco de las burlas de la latina; una chica un poco más pequeña que Rachel llamada Sugar y que hablaba como si tuviera 5 años; también estaba Tina que casi no hablaba pero que se mostro amable al igual que su novio Mike y una chica de color llamada Mercedes que platicaba de música y moda con Kurt y Blaine, el cual le pareció un chico encantador.

Era un grupo particular, algo excéntrico por momentos pero nada que Quinn no pudiera soportar…

Se había sentado al extremo derecho de Rachel y al izquierdo de Brittany que comenzaba a comer su almuerzo sin prestar mucha atención a los demás

- F: _¿Entonces Quinn eres de San Francisco?_ –Pregunta Finn que desde hace rato intentaba buscarle conversación a la rubia pero los demás lo interrumpían con cualquier cosa

- Q: _Si, lo soy… naci allí_

- F:_ Interesante…_-Sonríe-_ Me gustan las chicas de california_

- S: _Tú no conoces otras chicas de california, idiota_ –Añade Santana

- F: _¡Tú que sabes! No puedes estar al tanto de quien conozco y quien no -_Exclama enfadado

- T: _Chicos, por favor… No comiencen a pelear_ –Interviene Tina

- S: _Es que él siempre dice estupideces y no lo soporto -_Trata de justificar su comportamiento

- F: _Si no me soportas deberías ir a otra mesa_

- B: _Si se va Santy me voy yo_ –Brittany olvido su comida por unos micro segundos para salir a defender a su chica

- R: _¡De aquí nadie se va! Dejen de discutir, por dios apenas comenzamos las clases y ya están con lo mismo_

- F: _!Tu amiga es la que siempre me molesta!_

- S: _Cállate morsa -_Dice muy tranquila

- F: _¿Te fijas?_ –Espetó en un tono infantil que, mas que molestar, hizo reír a la latina y al resto

Siguieron discutiendo por un rato más hasta que Santana decidió terminar de comer y Finn comenzó a platicar con Sam y Puck sobre futbol

Ya algunos se habían retirado de la mesa. Solo permanecían Quinn, Rachel, Brittany y Santana, que estaban en su mundo, y los tres chicos

- Q: _¿Siempre son así?_ –Pregunta por lo bajo a Rachel

- R: _¿A qué te refieres?_

- Q: _Que si discuten… Ya sabes_

- R: _Pues, de vez en cuando, es inevitable debido a que somos muy diferentes… Pero somos como una pequeña familia_ –Sonríe

- Q: _Lo entiendo… Así era con mis amigos de San francisco, sobre todo con Jess_ –Confiesa con un halo de nostalgia que Rachel logro percibir

- R:_ ¿Los extrañas cierto?_

- Q: _¿A mis amigos?_ –La morena siente- _Claro… los extraño mucho_ –Afirma

Esto le hizo pensar a Rachel en la conversación que había mantenido con Kurt en su última clase, y en donde el chico le remarco la posibilidad de que Quinn quisiera estar con su ex novio, restándole así las esperanzas con la rubia

- R: _Supongo que no es fácil, pero recuerda que acá puedes contar con nosotros. Yo por lo menos estaré para lo que quieras… hare lo que sea par que te sientas cómoda_ –Dice con firmeza, pero también con una dulce y sincera mirada

- Q: _Gracias… eres… eres buena persona_ –Espetó bajando la cabeza y esquivando la mirada penetrante de la otra

- R:_ Y eso que al comienzo me querías lo más lejos posible_

Quinn ríe y alza de nuevo la vista

- Q: _Es que eras… o más bien eres, muy…_

- R:_ Intensa lo sé_ –Completa la frase que todos decían

- Q: _No solo eso, yo diría que… un poco directa, es decir me coqueteaste el primer día que me conociste sin contar que el primer encuentro fue un desastre…_

- R: _¿Te incomodo mucho que te coqueteara?_ –Lo necesitaba saber, era un detalle importante para abordar la posibilidad de que Quinn se fijara en ella

- Q: _Pues…. No…no tanto eso, si no que nunca una chica me… lo había dicho de esa forma_

Era cierto y por lo tanto, aunque era una de las cosas que jamás admitiría, cuando Rachel le decía cada frase cliché, sentía una sensación extraña en su interior. Era algo entre simpatía y pudor, pero que la misma morena borraba con sus intensidades a la hora de preguntar o de "meterse en lo que no le incumbía" como Quinn siempre le repetía

- R: _¿Una chica nunca te había dicho lo hermosa que eres?_ –Se mostro picara

Quinn se sonroja removiéndose un poco incomoda en su asiento para luego mirar a los chicos que seguían hablando de lo suyo mientras Santana y Brittany se susurraban cosas al oído

- Q: _Si, pero... pero no de esa forma… eh no sé si me entiendes _

- R: _No te entiendo_ –Miente

Rachel sabía que Quinn estaba nerviosa y mas allá de evitarlo, deseaba complicarlo, debido a que la situación casi siempre era diferente y la morena era la que terminaba muerta de nervios delante de la rubia

- Q: _Es decir, tu le puedes decir a una chica que es linda y a veces puede ser un coqueteo amistoso, pero tu… tu lo hacías diferente, era como que… si yo te gustara_

Quinn estaba casi segura de que Rachel, al igual que Santana y Brittany, le gustaban las chicas, su constante coqueteo era un buen indicio, no obstante, jamás las había escuchado hablar de ello o de relaciones de la morena con otra chica

Por ello no podía decirle de forma directa que la consideraba gay, debido a que creía que la otra se podía molestar por tal afirmación

- R:_ Entiendo el punto… y siento si te incomode alguna vez_ –Se disculpa por los coqueteos aunque no le esclareció el hecho de que, en definitiva, si le gustaba

Quinn noto como la morena evadió la pregunta y esto aumento su curiosidad por saber la respuesta, debido a que a partir de allí podría concluir la orientación sexual de la chica y al mismo tiempo la aceptación de su padre.

Pero, cuando iba a preguntar de nuevo…

- P: _Chicas, nosotros nos vamos, hablaremos con la entrenadora Beiste sobre la nueva temporada, tenemos reunión_ –Anuncia Puck levantándose con Sam y Finn

- Sam: _Adiós chicas, un placer Quinn_ –Se despide tan amable como siempre

- F:_ Nos vemos linda, fue un placer haberte conocido_ –Se dirige a Quinn que solo le regala una sonrisa de cortesía

Los chicos se alejan y Santana habla

- S: _No caigas en lo que el gigante te dice_

- Q: _¿Quién? ¿Finn?_

- S:_ Ese mismo, es un idiota… una vez salió con Rachel y fue un total fracaso_ –Afirma y Brittany asiente con la cabeza mientras comía su Manzana. Rachel no dijo nada

Y entonces… Quinn pensó que si Rachel había salido con Finn, descartaba la posibilidad de que le gustaran las chicas es decir… ¿Tuvo novio, no?

Por lo tanto la morena no podía estar interesada en ella como algo más que una amiga

Era un alivio… aunque no podía negar que la idea de ser vista por Rachel como mujer en el fondo le resultaba agradable

_"Por dios Quinn, que cosas piensas"_ –Se recrimina a si misma por plantearse tal cosa mientras Santana le explicaba la relación de Rachel con Finn y la morena mas pequeña solo reía

- S: _Y si te cuento de Puck te mueres_

- Q: _¿También saliste con puck?_ –Mira a Rachel y esta asiente

- R: _Si, pero por menos tiempo que Finn_

- Q: _Ah entiendo…_

Ya la posibilidad de que Rachel le interesaran las chicas estaba completamente descartada en la cabeza de Quinn Fabray

Al menos era algo a favor para que le agradara a su padre

- B: _Miren allí esta Emily y busca mesa_ –Brittany cambia el tema al ver a la morena que efectivamente trataba de ubicarse para comer

- R: _Dile que se siente aquí_

- Q: _¿Ustedes le hablan a Emily?_

- R: _¿Por qué no lo haríamos?_

- Q: _Pues… ella es amiga de Hanna ¿No?_

- S: _Al comienzo cuando Hanna no era tan perra, se la pasaban juntas, pero luego que logro ser capitana de las porristas se alejaron _-Explica la latina

- Q: _Si, pero el otro día las vimos juntas en la tienda_ –Mira a su prima

- R: _De seguro se hablan… tienen una relación complicada, pero Emily es buena persona_

Si era lo que Quinn siempre escuchaba pero el hecho de que le hablara a Hanna no le terminaba de gustar

- B:_ ¡Emily!_ –La llama y la morena al instante se acerca

- E: _Hola chicas ¿Qué tal?_

- B: _Bien, siéntate con nosotras_

- E:_ Eh…. Si no hay problema_ –Mira de reojo a Quinn pues noto como la rubia la ignoro en la última clase

- R: _No hay ningún problema_

- S: _Con tal de que tu amiga Hanna no se acerque_ –Aclara la latina

- E: _¿Las ha molestado?_ –Indaga sentándose

- Q: _antes de la primera clase_ –Interviene Quinn

- E: _¿Te molesto a ti?_

- S: _Si, pero estaba con Rachel… así que te lo debes imaginar_

Y Emily entendió, al igual que Brittany y la misma Rachel

La que aun no entendía nada era Quinn que miraba a lo lejos como Hanna no perdía detalle de Emily desde el primer momento en que se sentó en la mesa


	13. Guerreras

**N/A: !Hola estrellitas! muchos me han dicho que actualice mas seguido y se que tuve como semana y media con el fic en algo de "Sequía" jajaja pero ahora lo tratare de hacer con mas frecuencia.**

**Los que leyeron mi otra fanfic saben que todo lo que escribo tiene un porque y va con el hilo de la historia, no se impacienten... solo disfruten.**

**Gracias por los ocurrentes reviews**

**Saludos y besos sabor a caramelo.**

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

"**Guerreras" **

Miércoles 14 de septiembre de 2011

Quinn recorría con su cámara en mano los, ya casi vacios, pasillos de McKinley, pues solo pululaban algunos de los alumnos que se dirigían hasta las clases extracurriculares debido a que la segunda semana de clases había dado comienzo y por lo tanto algunos programas, sobre todo deportivos, estaban comenzando con su periodo de preparación

La rubia había estado minutos antes con Emily en la oficina del periódico escolar. Al final, luego de tanta insistencia por parte de su vecina e incluso de su prima Brittany, había decidió unirse al mismo como fotógrafa oficial

Estuvo analizado casi todas las actividades extracurriculares y ninguna parecía cubrir sus "necesidades", sin embargo, la fotografía era algo que la apasionaba y aunque su padre no estuviera muy de acuerdo… al menos disfrutaría de tal actividad.

Ahora solo faltaba inscribirse en otra para ganar puntos extras a su perfecto promedio.

Pero antes que todo, deseaba compartir la buena noticia con la pequeña morena de ojos chocolates que ahora estaba sumergida en su mundo…

La rubia se dirigía al lugar en donde le informaron que probablemente Rachel estaría, y así fue…

Quinn pudo observar como la morena permanecía de piernas cruzadas y sosteniendo su guitarra sobre el piso del escenario del viejo auditorio de Mckinley

A medida que se acercaba lograba escuchar la melodiosa y profunda voz de la chica… que era de suponer, no se percataba ni del aire a su alrededor

**I may not have the softest touch 8'**

**(**_Puede que no tenga el toque más suave_**)**

**I may not say the words as such**

**(**_Puede que no pueda decir las palabras como tales_**)**

**And though I may not look like much**

**(**_Y aunque no parezco gran cosa_**)**

**I'm yours**

**(**_Soy tuya_**)**

Quinn no emitía ningún tipo de sonido, se dedicaba avanzar sigilosamente mientras se embriagaba con la hermosa voz de Rachel que ahora cerraba los ojos, inmersa en cada nota de su canción

**And though my edges may be rough 8'**

**(**_Y aunque mis bordes puedan ser ásperos_**) **

**And never feel I'm quite enough**

**(**_Y nunca sienta que estoy satisfecha_**)**

La rubia la miraba embelesada… Ubicada en un asiento diagonal a donde estaba la morena...

Nunca había escuchado a nadie cantar con tanta pasión, cada frase que salía de la boca de Rachel iba acompañada de un aliento de inspiración que cualquiera podía percibir...

Era un momento perfecto para guardarlo por mucho tiempo, por ello... Quinn hizo provecho de su cámara y con el flash apagado comenzó a fotografiar a esa pequeña, gran, estrella…

**It may not seem like very much**

**(**_Esto no puede parecer mucho_**)**

**But, i'm yours**

**(**_Pero, soy tuya_**)**

Dijo la última frase casi con un hilo de voz mientras, que muy de cerca, una rubia se levanta para aplaudir emocionada el recital personal que le habían regalado…

- Q: _¡Bravo!_ –Exclama acercándose a la otra que ahora la miraba con asombro

- R: _Quinn….Quinn ¿Qué haces aquí?_

- Q: _Te estaba buscando_ –Sonríe subiendo al escenario- _Eso… Eso fue fantástico Rachel_

Rachel baja su mirada un tanto avergonzada. Ella solía cantar en público sin ningún problema, pero hacerlo solo con Quinn en frente era algo complicado… y aunque no se percato antes de su presencia, ahora que lo sabía no podía ocultar el pudor

- R: _No… no… te había visto_

- Q:_ Lo sé, cuide de que así fuera_ –Confiesa sonriente- _no deseaba interrumpirte, por eso me senté a escuchar la canción_

"Y fotografiar cada segundo" Pensó

- R: _Ahh… bien, pero me resulta un tanto vergonzoso_ –Admite mordiéndose el labio inferior

- Q: _¿Te da vergüenza cantar?_ –Pregunta alzando una ceja- _Pero si según eres la capitana del coro_

- R: _No me da vergüenza cantar, pero pensé que ahora lo hacía sola y bueno… me has impresionado_

- Q: _Claro…_-Frunce los labios y se sienta a su lado a orillas del escenario-_ ¿No te irás a casa? yo pensé que ya te habías ido, pero Brittany me dijo que seguro estarías aquí_

- R: _Si, es que me quedare con las chicas porque hoy son las pruebas en el equipo de soccer y la entrenadora nos pidió ayuda con los nuevos_

- Q: _Ya entiendo, se me olvidaba que aparte de cantante eres una estrella del deporte_ –Bromea

- R: _Tonta…_-Dice dándole un amistoso golpe en el hombro

Ambas chicas mantenían las piernas colgando en el escenario, una al lado de la otra

- R:_ Y… ¿Qué deseabas?_ –Pregunta luego de unos minutos de silencio en donde Quinn solo miraba sus pies colgando

- Q: _¿Perdón?_ –La mira

- R: _Si me viniste a buscar es porque deseabas algo…_

- Q: _Si… bueno no deseaba nada, más bien quería informarte algo que en realidad no es tan importante y bueno…_ -Comenzaba a divagar, por un momento se había arrepentido de ir a buscar a la morena solo para contarle eso

- R: _Suéltalo… anda_ –La interrumpe

- Q: _Me uní al periódico escolar como fotógrafa_ –Dice encogiéndose de hombros- _y Desde ahora soy la fotógrafa oficial de McKinley, así que te veré en los encuentros deportivos o cuando el Glee club haga alguna presentación…_

- R: _¡Eso es genial Quinn!_ –Se emociona- _es decir, es algo que te gusta y al mismo tiempo te ayuda a mantener tu promedio_

- Q: _Lo sé, aunque no es una actividad extracurricular que sea tan apreciada en la carrera que voy a estudiar pero… al menos me ayuda con el hecho de participar en algo_

- R:_ De verdad que me alegra mucho…_ -Se sincera acariciando amistosamente la mano de la otra

Quinn mira el gesto en silencio hasta que la morena aparta la mano con delicadeza

En los últimos días la relación de ambas se estaba convirtiendo en una linda amistad, no habían discusiones, o al menos nada importante… porque con una persona como Rachel Berry era complicado no tener diferencias desde la preparación de una ensalada hasta diferir por cual es la mejor película de todos los tiempos

Ella siempre quería tener la razón, pero Quinn ahora que la toleraba... ya la estaba conociendo mejor e incluso, en algunos casos solo reía

Era lo más recomendable según Brittany

Pero… también existían esos momentos en donde Rachel la miraba fijamente, en donde con total interés se perdía en sus ojos hasta que una de las dos… apartaba la vista

Como ahora mismo, cuando Quinn miraba a la morena en silencio y esta le regalaba una sonrisa un tanto sonrojada, sin esa razón aparente que se estaba haciendo costumbre

- R:_ Y… ¿Quién te convenció?_ –Pregunta apartando por un momento la vista de la rubia para jugar con sus manos- _Se… se que Emily te insistió y tu no querías_

- Q: _Ella me convenció, estuvimos hablando y a la final termine en la oficina_

- R: _Me alegra que haya sido así, ¿Te la llevas mejor con ella?_

- Q:_ No te negare que el hecho de saber que le habla a Hanna me incomoda, pero… se ve buena chica, hasta ahora_

- R: _Lo es, ya veras_

- Q: _¿A qué hora es tu práctica?_

- R:_ En…_-Mira su reloj-_ dos horas, le dije a Tomy que si quería podía verla_

- Q:_ ¡Cierto!_ –Se da un pequeño golpe en la frente, señal de haber recordado- _El me dijo algo sobre eso pero pensé que era otro día_

- R: _¿Y donde esta?_ –Pregunta levantándose y guardando su guitarra

- Q:_ Mama vino por el temprano_ –Repite el gesto y se pone de pie

- R: _Deberías traerlo, me gustaría que viera las prácticas ya que mañana comienza las suyas… Sera divertido ver como Santana tortura a las nuevas, apenas entro el periodo pasado y gracias a ser una "perra" -_hace el gesto de comillas con los dedos-_ se gano los honores con la entrenadora_ –Explica graciosa- _Incluso Cometa estará_

- Q:_ ¿Qué hará cometa en las prácticas? ¿Lo dejan entrar?_

- R:_ ¿Qué a caso no recuerdas que él es la mascota oficial?_

- Q: _Pensé que era la mascota del equipo infantil_

- R: _Pues no, tiene doble contrato_ –Bromea

Las dos chicas iban caminando hasta la salida del auditorio

- Q: _Rachel, quería mencionarte algo…_

- R: _Dime ¿Es sobre Tomy?_

- Q:_ No, no es sobre Tomy… o más bien si_ –Rachel la mira raro-_ Es que…_ –Toma aire- _mi padre quiere conocerte y me pidió que te invitara a casa_

- R: _¿Conocerme? Pero….pero ¿Por qué?_ –Se mostro nerviosa, lo poco que había escuchado de Russel, no le agradaba

Quinn le hablo del hombre, pero lo que le asusto fue la descripción que le dio Brittany en donde lo definía como "El anticristo"

- Q: _Ya te he hablado de él y sabes que es muy estricto con todo lo de Tomy…bueno en realidad es estricto con cualquier cosa_

- R: _Y quiere saber con quien anda su hijo por allí_

- Q:_ Exacto… aparte que el habla mucho de ti. Desea agradecerte también_

- R:_ Tranquila, lo entiendo y no tiene nada que agradecer, sabes que lo hago con gusto… le tengo mucho cariño a él y... a ti_ -Dijo lo ultimo con una sonrisa

- Q:_ Gracias..._ –Sonríe de vuelta-_ bien… eh, entonces le digo a mis padres y te informo cuando es la cena_

- R: _Me parece bien señorita Fabray_

- Q:_ Vale… Me voy a casa… y traigo a Tomy a tu practica, en los últimos días no ha parado de hablar sobre equipos de soccer_

- R:_ Eso es bueno, le cayó muy bien Michael…_ -Hace referencia al entrenador del equipo de soccer infantil, el cual le presento a Tomy el primer día de clases y el niño de inmediato tomo confianza, algo que sirvió para que por fin decidiera entrar el equipo

- Q: _Si, lo ha mencionado un par de veces, aunque no tanto como a ti –_Sentencia

- R:_ Supongo que te cansara escuchar mi nombre_

- Q: _Mmm algo así -_Le guiña un ojo-_ Nos vemos luego Berry_ –Termina de decir alejándose

Rachel suspira embobada y comienza a caminar hasta el otro extremo del pasillo

- R:_ Es tan perfecta_ –Se dice a sí misma con dramatismo

* * *

- S:_ Esto tiene que ser una broma_ –Espetó Santana de brazos cruzados mientras veía la fila de aspirantes al equipo de soccer femenino de McKinley

- B: _¿Por qué Santy?_ –Pregunta Brittany atándose las agujetas de sus zapatos deportivos

- S: _¡Son unas perdedoras!_

- R:_ No las has visto jugar_ –Añade Rachel pasando por al lado de las chicas

Las tres estaban recién cambiadas y salían de los vestuarios rumbo a la práctica

- S: _Créeme, no necesito verlas para saberlo_ –Dice siguiéndola al igual que su novia

Como era costumbre al comenzar el periodo escolar, la entrenadora, Sue Sylvester, reunía a todas las aspirantes y esta vez pedía ayuda a sus tres jugadoras favoritas que al mismo tiempo servían de monitoras en las prácticas

Brittany y Santana se habían unido al equipo en el periodo pasado, sin embargo, Rachel llevaba dentro mas de tres años en los cuales se había destacado y por ello ahora era la capitana

Las tres chicas estaban vestidas con su impoluto uniforme blanco, el cual utilizaban para prácticas o reuniones especiales que la misma Sue solicitaba

Quinn ya había llegado con Tomy, ambos estaban sentados en las gradas junto a Kurt que se empeño en ver las pruebas para "apoyar" a las chicas, pero la verdad era que solo deseaba criticar a las nuevas.

Cometa también estaba con los chicos e incluso llevaba puesta una camiseta que decía "Guerreras" el nombre oficial del equipo

- T:_ Allá están_ –Dice Tomy señalando a las chicas que salían de los vestuarios

Quinn al igual que Kurt voltea a verlas

- K: _Por fin, ya quiero ver acción, te morirás cuando Santana comience a gritar a las nuevas, me encantaba como lo hacia en las Cheerios_ –Espetó con malicia, pero Quinn no le prestaba mucha atención, la rubia tenía algo mejor que ver…

A Rachel

Ya en varias ocasiones tuvo la oportunidad de verla en ropa deportiva, era normal debido a que estuvo practicando con su hermano muchos días, no obstante, esta vez había algo diferente

El sencillo, pero llamativo, uniforme blanco resaltaba el bronceado natural de la chica, y si le añadimos las largas y tonificadas piernas que se mostraban a la perfección bajo ese short que le quedaba casi a medio muslos, entonces… La imagen era…

- K: _Sexy…_

- Q: _¿Perdón?_ –Medio reacciona y mira al chico

- K: _Que las chicas se ven sexys con el uniforme, me gusta aunque yo lo hubiese combinado con algo de verde, es lo que se lleva esta temporada_ –Siempre hablando de moda

Quinn sonríe y claro que sabía que se veían sexy aunque hablar en plural estaba de mas, su mirada solo se enfocaba en Rachel y los movimiento que esta hacia mientras comenzaba a calentar

No sabía porque, pero al verla con ese uniforme no pudo evitar recordar el cuerpo de la morena la noche en que, gracias a la inquietud de cometa, derramo un tazón de salsa caliente sobre su ropa, quedando así semidesnuda delante de ella

- R: _¡Quinn!_ –Exclama cerca de la rubia

- Q:_ ¿Qué?_ –Pregunta sobresalta, al parecer se había perdido en sus pensamientos sin notar la llegada de las chicas

- S: _Y yo que pensaba que Berry era la única loca por aquí_

- R: _Tengo rato hablándote_ –Hace caso omiso a la latina

- Q: _Disculpa, estaba perdida en algo_

- R: _Se nota _-Ríe_- te decia que me alegra que hayas venido…_

- Q:_ Pues… no podía dejar de venir, luego Tomy no paraba de hablar… últimamente lo hace mucho_

- S: _¡Te dije que lo de Berry era contagioso!_ –Señala a su novia que comenzaba a jugar con Cometa y Tomy

Rachel rueda los ojos y mira a Kurt que usaba unos binoculares

- R:_ ¿Qué haces con eso?_

- K:_ Es para detallar mejor el entrenamiento…-_Miraba al otro extremo donde ahora las porristas comenzaban a calentar en el campo de fútbol americano -_ Veo que Roz Washington hizo que se mantuviera la misma escuadra…_-Hace referencia a la entrenadora de las Cheerios- _seguro la convenció Hanna, ya saben... para no perder poder_

- Q:_ ¿Ellas entrenan los mismos días _ –Pregunta la rubia viendo a la misma dirección que Kurt

- K: _Si, generalmente tienen practicas los mismos días, pero ellas a veces lo hacen el gimnasio_ –Sentencia-_ ¡Oh por dios! Jennifer Smith y Mona Vanderwall abusaron del bronceado artificial_ – Añade mirando a dos porristas

- R: _Que chismoso eres_ –Lo mira con el ceño fruncido

- K:_ ¡No soy ningún chismoso! Solo me gusta observar y opinar_ –Se defiende con pocos argumentos-_ ¿Cuándo comienzan a entrenar? o la prueba... lo que sea que hagan ustedes _ –Pregunta cruzándose de piernas y dejando los binoculares a un lado

- B:_ Chicas tenemos que comenzar_ –Llega Brittany dando la respuesta-_ La entrenadora ya término, acaba de llegar y nos llamo_

- S:_ Bien, vamos ya quiero hacer sufrir a esas perdedoras_ –Espetó frotando sus manos

- B: _No seas malas con ellas Santy… la temporada pasada Tina se orino sobre su uniforme y eso que tu también eras nueva _

- S: _No te prometo nada baby…_ -Dijo alejándose seguida por su novia

- R:_ Bien, nos vemos ahora_ –Sonríe a los Fabray y a Kurt que estaba usando de nuevo los binoculares

La morena se aleja dejando así a los chicos y a Cometa en las gradas

- K: _No lo puedo creer…_

- Q: _¿Qué sucede?_

- K: _Mira allá_ –Señala el campo de soccer en donde ahora Emily entraba con ropa deportiva y se unía al grupo de aspirantes

- Q: _¿Es Emily?_

- K: _Es muy raro, ella era de natación... Esto se va a poner interesante…_

- Q: _¿Por qué? Quizás también le guste el soccer_

- K: _Claro, a ella le encanta el soccer… sobre todo por la capitana de las Guerreras_


	14. Caja de sorpresas

**Capítulo 13**

"**Caja de sorpresas"**

- B: _Rachie…_

- R:_ Dime Britt_ -Espetó subiéndose los calcetines deportivos

- B: _¿Esa que viene allí no es Emily? Parece que quiere hacer la prueba_

Rachel de inmediato deja de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para mirar a la morena que efectivamente comenzaba hablar con la entrenadora y esta le indicaba el lugar donde se debía ubicar

- R: _Parece que si…_

- B: _¿Es raro no? ¿Será que quiere volver a…_

- R: _No quiere nada Britt_ –La interrumpe-_ Seguro se canso de la natación y ahora quiere probar con el soccer_- Sentencia-_ mejor vamos con Santana que ya comenzó a gritar a las chicas_

- B:_ Esta bien… Nunca puedo expresarme _ –Sigue a la morena haciendo un mohín con su labio inferior

En las gradas aun se encontraba una confundida Quinn que con la miraba le pedía a Kurt una explicación

- Q: _¿Dices que Emily está interesada en Rachel?_

- K: _Digamos que…_ -Frunce los labios- _Algo sucedió entre ellas o mejor dicho… fue más por parte de Emily_

- Q: _¿Qué sucedió?_ –Pregunta rápidamente

- K: _Veo que estas muy interesada rubia_ –Sonríe y Quinn se da cuenta del excesivo interés que estaba comenzando a mostrar ante la situación

- Q:_ No… no es que este tan interesada, solo es curiosidad…ya sabes. Pero si no quieres decirme nada, da igual_ –Se encoge de hombros

Kurt vuelve a sonreír con malicia

- K: _Debido al magnífico hecho de que tu linda presencia y carisma me hacen gracia_ –Comienza con dramatismo captando la atención de la rubia- _Creo que cabe la posibilidad… de que te cuenta algo, o quizás… De darte un indicio de lo que sucede_

- Q:_ ¿Qué me contaras?_ –Fue una pregunta automática

- K:_ A ver... por donde empiezo_ –Se hacia el interesante y Tomy, que estaba casi acostado sobre Cometa, lo mira raro

Emily estaba en el campo conversando con algunas de las aspirantes mientras que Santana era regañada por Brittany y Rachel debido a que planeaba hacerles correr a las nuevas el doble de vueltas

- R: _Santana por favor, no seas pesada_

- S:_ Ningún pesada Berry, si van a entrar al equipo deben servir ¿Recuerdas la temporada pasada? Por tu tolerancia ante la gorda de Jhonson perdimos los primeros partidos, gracias a dios que la entrenadora la dejo en la banca para las eliminatorias_

- R: _No comiences con eso de nuevo porque no es el punto, solo deja de torturar a las chicas que luego se ponen nerviosas_

- B: _Es cierto Santy, el maltrato es malo y es castigado por la ley, Tubbi sabe de eso… ve mucho la ley y el orden_ –Dice muy seria haciendo que las morenas rodaran los ojos

- S: _Como sea, ya veré que hago, no puedo ser débil ante ellas_ –Se cruza de brazos y mira a otro lado- _Un momento… ¿Esa no es Emily?_ –Había detectado la presencia del "enemigo"

- B: _Si, creo que ahora quiere jugar soccer_

- S: _¿Y tú qué opinas de eso?_ –Se dirige a Rachel

- R:_ ¿Qué opino de qué? Ella se puede unir a lo que quiera…. Nosotros no tenemos nada en contra de ella ¿O sí?_

- S: _No, pero dudo que a Hanna le guste, por alguna extraña razón te odia por lo sucedido con Emily y ahora con esto…_

- R:_ Si Emily quiere hacer la prueba no puedo evitarlo, a parte ella no es como Hanna_

- S: _Solo espero que esa rubia con cerebro de plástico no comience a joder los entrenamientos_ –Espetó resoplando-_ Vamos, que la entrenadora nos hace señas…_

- Q: _Entonces dices que a Emily es… ¿Lesbiana?_ –Pregunta con duda

- K: _Yo no sé si es lesbiana, pero de que le gusta Rachel, le gusta_ –Asegura-_ Yo por lo menos, jamás me lo imagine, ella siempre ha sido tímida, algo así como la sombra de Hanna_

- Q: _¿Y cómo estas tan seguro de que le gusta Rachel?_

- K: _Eso es algo que no te puedo decir cariño, debes preguntárselo a Rachel ya que ustedes son amigas…_

- Q: _Mejor no, no me quiero meterme en esos asuntos, es algo personal de ella_ –Dice sin mucha convicción

- K: _Como quieras…_

Quinn no dijo nada mas, volteo su vista al frente notando como las pruebas ya habían comenzado

No entendía el motivo del por el cual la situación de Emily y Rachel le llamaba la atención

Quizás era normal sentir curiosidad por algo así, no obstante, imaginarse a Emily atraída por Rachel era un tanto extraño e incomodo… pues que ella entendiera, la chica no era gay y si en un principio pensó que Rachel lo era, lo descarto luego de enterarse que había salido con Puck y Finn

Sí, todo muy extraño, pero era parte de lo "interesante" de aquel lugar y de la vida tan particular de esa pequeña morena que ahora la saludaba a lo lejos agitando la mano con una gran sonrisa que fue bien correspondida

- T: _Rachel es la mejor_ –Acota Tomy minutos después

- Q: _¿Porque lo dices?_

-T: _Porque la entrenadora solo le indica a ella… y todas las chicas la miran, eso solo pasa con las mejores -_El pequeño ahora sabia mucho de equipos al parecer

Quinn observa y efectivamente eso era lo que sucedía, incluso una sonriente Emily ahora recibía indicaciones por parte de la morena

"tengo que averiguar lo que sucede" Quinn se hizo una nota mental

- R:_ ¿Dices que quieres hacer la prueba de arquera?_ –Pregunta Rachel

- E:_ Si, es que me gusta más… he practicado algunas veces, nada riguroso pero creo que puede funcionar_

- R:_ Entiendo… Esa prueba las hace Britt_ –Señala a la rubia que le indicaba a tres chicas algunas cosas cerca del arco- _Debes ir con ella y que te anote y luego haga la prueba _

- E:_ Oh..., pensé que lo harías tú_ –Dice con decepción

- R: _No, yo estaré pendiente de las otras chicas con Santana, pero cuando vayan a practicar los tiros puedo ver tu prueba_

- E:_ ¡Me encantaría!_ –Se mostro visiblemente emocionada- _Sabes… una de las cosas por las cuales deseo entrar es para compartir más tiempo contigo_ –Confiesa y Rachel se pasa la mano por el cuello un tanto incomoda-_ No me mal interpretes… no quiero molestarte, es solo que… bueno ya sabes….al menos deseo ser una amiga mas para ti_

- R:_ Bien, me alegra que así sea, sabes lo que sucedió y no quiero que se vuelva a repetir, sobre todo por Hanna_

- E:_ Lo sé y prometo que evitare cualquier incidente en caso de quedar en el equipo, solo quiero que no te alejes de mí por miedo a lo que Hanna pueda decir o hacer_

- R: _No te preocupes, todo bien_ –Sonríe en forma cálida-_ Ahora ve con Britt… yo voy con las demás chicas, hasta ahora_ –Se despide y se aleja

- E: _Dios… Emily sácate a Rachel de la cabeza_ –Se dice a si misma mientras caminaba hasta Brittany

* * *

- K: _Las felicito chicas, hicieron un excelente trabajo_ –Espetó Kurt caminando con Quinn y Tomy por el estacionamiento hasta sus amigas que ya habían terminado las pruebas

- S: _A mí no me pareció tan bueno, tenían que sufrir más_

- R: _Santana creo que tienes un serio problema_

- S: _Serio problema tienes tú al apoyar a la entrenadora y dejar que Emily sea la arquera suplente_ –Espetó con ambas manos en la cadera

- T: _Ella es buena, yo la vi_ –Añade Tomy que estaba al lado de su hermana y Cometa

Quinn se limitaba a observar

- B:_ Si es buena Santy, y salta muy alto…_

- S: _No me parece_ –Se cruza de brazos

- R: _Si te disgusta que haya entrado el equipo por Hanna, no debes hacerlo… tampoco vamos a dejar a Emily a un lado por eso_

- S: _Tú eres la que menos debe hablarlo, sabes que Hanna está loca y todo por culpa de Emily, por ella es que siempre nos jode… o mejor dicho, porque tu estas cerca de ella_ –Termina señalándola con el dedo

Comenzaron una particular discusión de la cual Quinn solo entendía el hecho de que entre Emily y Rachel había sucedido algo y eso implicaba parte de la mala relación con Hanna

- R: _¡Tú no sabes nada!_

- S: _¡Se lo suficiente!_

- K:_ ¡Chicas!_ _!Paren!_ –Interviene Kurt-_ Disculpen que interrumpa, pero creo que es mejor que esto lo hablen en privado_ –Miraba alrededor como varias personas pasaban y observaban

Tomy ya comenzaba a ponerse nervioso y Brittany tenía cara de terror por ver a las chicas discutiendo. Quinn solo trataba de encajar piezas, aun sentía curiosidad por saber toda la historia, sin embargo, no estaba muy segura de preguntárselo a Rachel.

Ella muchas veces le había gritado a la morena que no se metiera en sus asuntos, por lo tanto, ahora no podía ir y meterse en los de ella.

- Q: _Creo que Kurt tiene razón, es mejor que luego discutan lo que sea que están discutiendo_

- R:_ Si, tienes razón y disculpa…_ -Mira a Quinn y se le olvida de Santana

- S: _Yo mejor me voy, nos vemos mañana_ –Dijo aun molesta para luego alejarse y llevar a su novia con ella

- B:_ ¡Adiós!_ –Atina a decir agitando la mano con fuerza mientras era arrastrada por la latina

- Q:_ Nosotros también nos vemos… mama debe estar por llegar_

- K:_ Yo también me tengo que ir, nos vemos corazones_ –Le regala un beso a cada una y un amistoso remolino en el cabello a Tomy

- R: _¿Estarás mañana en el Glee club?_

- K:_ Lo pensare_ –Se hace el interesante

- R: _Dudo que tengas algo mejor que hacer, Kurt y sabes que la primera clase es importante _

- K: _Que no tenga nada que hacer no quiere decir que lo debas comentar_ –La mira ofendido y comienza a caminar- _¡Que tengan una buena noche!_ –Fue lo último que dijo mientras caminaba

- T: _El es extraño_

- R: _Define extraño_

- T:_ Personas que hablan de ropa todo el tiempo_

- R: _Tienes razón_ –Apoya al pequeño

- Q:_ Tomy debemos irnos, luego mama se molesta_

- T: _Esta bien, adiós Rachel…_ -Abraza a la chica- _¿Vendrás mañana a mi primera practica?_

- R: _¡Por supuesto pequeño! No me la perdería_

- T: _Gracias_ –Dice con una sonrisa para luego acariciar al perro que hasta ahora no se despegaba de él

- Q:_ Hasta luego Rachel_ –Besa su mejilla haciendo que la morena, como siempre, se estremeciera- _Que tengas una buena noche… como dice Kurt_- Añade riendo

- R: _Me gustan tus bromas, aun no creo que las hagas_

- Q: _Hey, tan mala no era ¿O sí?_ –Frunce el ceño con gracia

- R:_ Solo un poco…pero digamos que valió la pena_ -La mira fijamente mordiéndose el labio inferior, en parte por nerviosismo y en parte por el coqueteo indirecto que aun le daba y del que Quinn no era consiente por haberse planteado la "Rotunda heterosexualidad de la chica"

Los últimos días las miradas de ambas llegaban a ser tan penetrantes que era necesario esquivarlas para no convulsionar, y lo mejor de todo, era que Quinn… si se daba cuenta de ese importante detalle

- Q: _Ok… nos…nos vemos luego_ –Esquiva la mirada y toma la mano de su hermano para caminar hasta la salida

Luego de esto Rachel se dispone a entrar a su auto con su mascota pero, es entonces cuando siente el choque de su cuerpo con alguien mas

- E: _¡Oh, lo siento Rachel!_ –Se excusa Emily-_ No te vi_ –Recoge el bolso deportivo de la morena el cual había caído

- R: _No te preocupes, estoy bien…_

- E: _Vale, y… ¿Qué tal lo hice?_

- R: _Pues, me parece que estuviste bastante bien, a la entrenadora Sylvester le gustaste, así que ya estas dentro_

- E: _Si, no lo podía creer, será fantástico ¿Cierto?_

- R:_ Si, lo será… Bueno yo me tengo que…_

- E: _Te gusta Quinn_ –Dice de repente

- R: _¿Perdón?_

- E:_ Que te gusta Quinn…_

- R:_ Pues… si me gusta_

- E:_ Lo sé, por eso te lo estoy diciendo, no preguntando_ –Fue directa y Rachel frunce el ceño confusa

El tomo utilizado por Emily no fue muy amable aunque su semblante era tranquilo

- R: _Esta bien… de todas formas el hecho que me guste Quinn no debe importar, solo somos amigas, al igual que tu y yo…_

- E:_ Si… lastima_ –Suspira- _En fin… no te molesto mas, tengo cosas que hacer, cuídate…_ –Se acerca lentamente y le regala un beso bastante cerca de la comisura de los labios

Podrán entender que Rachel es una chica un tanto nerviosa con otras personas de su mismo sexo; y que para conquistar es un desastre debido a esos nervios que le atacan pero… con Emily no resultaba y quizás esa era una de las cosas que frustraba a la nueva arquera de las Guerreras

- R: _Hasta luego Emily, vamos Cometa…_ -Llama al perro y Gira en su eje sin darle importancia al detalle del beso y camina hasta el auto

A Pocos metros se encontraba una rubia con el semblante serio y la mirada fija en la interacción de las dos morenas

- T: _¿Qué sucede? ¿Ya le avisaste a Rachel sobre la cena?_ –Pregunta Tomy acercándose a su hermana

- Q:_ ¿Qué cena?_ –Lo mira confusa

- T: _Dijiste que te espera en la salida, que debías avisarle a Rachel de la cena que papa quiere hacer mañana para conocerla…_

- Q: _Si… si, lo recuerdo_ –Reacciona- _Pero creo que ahora Rachel esta atendiendo asuntos más importantes_ –Espetó casi entre dientes- _Mejor vamos antes que_ _llegue mama_

Quinn vio cada segundo de la conversación entre Emily y Rachel, y aunque no pudo escuchar lo que platicaban… el "casi beso" de Emily a la otra morena, le fue suficiente para que un repentino malestar llegara…

¿Sera que comenzaba a sentirse atraída por Rachel? ¿Qué ya no le agradaba Emily? ¿O le incomodaba ver a una chica con otra chica en términos más allá de la amistad?

Digamos que la última estaba descartada porque la aceptación de la relación de su prima con Santana lo comprobaba pero… algo le sucedía…

- J: _Quinn…cariño_ -Judy Llama la atención de su hija. Ya todos se encontraban en el auto

La rubia solo contesto con un perezoso "Mhmm"

- J: _Estas muy callada_

- Q:_ No siempre tengo que hablar_

- J: _Tienes razón, pero dime… ¿Qué tal estuvo la practica? ¿Es buena Rachel jugando? Esa chica es multifacética, tengo entendido que también canta_

- Q: _Si, Rachel es muy buena… Es una caja de sorpresas…_

"que no me pudo sacar de la cabeza" Piensa con la mirada perdida en la ventanilla


	15. Cita con una estrella

**Capítulo 14**

"**Cita con una estrella" **

Jueves 15 de septiembre de 2011

- K:_ ¡Rachel, espera!_ –Exclama Kurt mientras corría tras la morena- _¿A dónde vas tan apurada?_

- R: _Ahora no puedo Kurt, iré a casa de Quinn_ –Informa e intenta darse la vuelta pero el chico la sujeta

- K:_ ¡Espera!... ¿a casa de Quinn? pero si la viste hace rato en la práctica de su hermano_ –Indaga curioso alzando una ceja

- R: _Lo sé, pero tengo una cena_

- K: _¿Qué cena?_

Rachel resopla dándose por vencida. Sabía que Kurt no iba a dejar de insistir hasta que le explicara al menos el 90% de lo que haría

- R: _Los padres de Quinn me invitaron a cenar_ –Dice y el chico se tapa la boca con la mano en señal de asombro

- K: _¿Ya Quinn te presentara con sus padres? ¡Esto es increíble!_ –Se hacia una película en la cabeza

- R: _No seas ridículo_ –Espetó entre dientes-_ Yo conozco a la señora Fabray, pero el padre de Quinn es muy estricto y como sabe que he ayudado a Tomy con el soccer… desea conocerme, ya sabes es algo normal_ –Se encoge de hombros

- K:_ Claro… normal, y por eso estas así de nerviosa_

- R:_ No estoy nerviosa_ –Agacha su mirada viendo sus pies y balanceando su cuerpo

- K:_ A mí no me engañas, en la hora del Glee club solo hablaste para decir buenas tardes y eso_ –Alza un dedo- _solo sucede cuando estás muy nerviosa_

- R:_ ¡Esta bien! Si estoy nerviosa ¿Contento?_

- K: _Un poco… aunque no deberías tener motivo_

- R: _Lo sé, pero sabes que me gusta Quinn y dicen que su padre es muy estricto… Seguro le caigo mal y lo poco que hemos avanzado terminara_ –Espetó apoyando la cabeza en un casillero y cerrando los ojos

- K:_ Primero que todo… olvida eso de que no le vas agradar, con lo que hablas seguro lo convences de cualquier cosa_ –Rachel abre los ojos para fulminarlo con la mirada-_ No me mires así, sabes que tengo razón, y segundo… Trata de no meterte en temas que creas que le vayan a incomodar, si es como dices… que es estricto, lo mejor es dejar algo de hermetismo en tus opiniones, digo… para que no metas la pata_

- R:_ Gracias por los consejos, en realidad procurare no hablar mucho…_ -Dice riendo y contagiando al otro- _También aprovechare para darle a Quinn algo que le debo, me llego esta mañana_

- K: _¿Qué es?_

- R:_ Una cámara… es algo muy importante para ella y se que le va a sorprender_ –Espetó sonriente y orgullosa de sí misma por haber logrado encontrar un ejemplar de la cámara favorita de Quinn

- K:_ Eso está bien, así vas ganando puntos_ –Le da un ligero golpe en el hombro

- R: _Dudo que sirva para conquistarla, pero aun así… quiero darle ese tipo de detalles… sabes cómo soy_ –El chico asiente- _En fin… me tengo que ir, no quiero llegar tarde_ –Besa al chico

- K:_ ¡Rachel!_ -Exclama y la otra se detiene haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza para que hablara- _¡Eres una estrella… recuérdalo!_ –Le guiña un ojo y se aleja

La morena sonríe y sigue su camino

La metáfora de la estrella era muy importante en la vida de Rachel Berry, desde pequeña sus padres se lo decían, sus profesores de canto se lo recordaban y sus amigos lo confirmaban. Incluso Sue Sylvester se lo habían dicho en varias ocasiones

Era una estrella por su talento, por su carisma y porque simplemente daba luz con su forma de ser… Pero, aun siendo un ser con luz propia, podía padecer de algo llamado "nervios" y más si ellos eran relacionados con Quinn Fabray

La noche anterior cuando llego a casa, recibió un mensaje de Quinn en el cual le preguntaba si tenía disponible la siguiente noche para cenar en su casa ya que su padre ese mismo día, cuando fue a buscar su hermano, le informo que podía invitarla.

Al principio la rubia se planteo pasar por alto la invitación…

Luego de ver a la morena con Emily se adueño de un extraño malestar, no entendía el porqué y tampoco deseaba darle muchas vueltas, sin embargo, había descartado la cena en ese momento a no ser por Tomy y su gran insistencia en enviarle un mensaje a Rachel…

Hola, disculpa que te moleste. ¿Tienes la noche de mañana disponible para cenar en mi casa? –Quinn

Claro, estoy disponible –Rachel

Ok, a las 6:30pm, buenas noches –Quinn

Buenas noches Quinn -Rachel

La morena estaba mas que segura de querer ir, por Tomy y por supuesto… por Quinn, no obstante, eso no era impedimento para que ahora estuviese frente a la casa de los Fabray con un lindo vestido blanco de lunares rojos por encima de las rodillas y con más nervios que novios el día de la boda.

Había ido a casa para cambiarse para luego dirigirse rápidamente a la cita pautada pasadas las 6

Estaba parada frente a la puerta color azul, mirándola como si fuese el objeto más increíble… a este punto cualquier cosa era buena de ver y no tocar el timbre, pero…

- T:_ ¡Rachel!_ –Exclama Tomy apenas abrió la puerta

La morena abrió los ojos como platos debido a la impresión

- R: _Tomy…. ¿Que…que haces?_

- T: _Te vi por la ventana_ –Sonríe- _estabas parada acá y pensé que el timbre no servía_

"soy una idiota, las ventanas son muy grandes" Se dice la morena

- R: _Ah… claro… es que en realidad no…_

- Q:_ Hola Rachel_ –Llega Quinn con su perfecta sonrisa añadiéndole más nervios a la situación

- R: _Hola Quinn… ¿he llegado a tiempo?_

- Q: _Claro, de hecho… faltan dos minutos para las 6:30_ –Sentencia- _Estas muy linda_ –La elogia haciendo que la morena sienta arder sus mejillas

- R: _Gracias, aunque dudo que cerca de ti alguien destaque su belleza_ –Fue un coqueteo y aunque no lo dijo con tal fin… hizo que Quinn se tensara por primera vez aquella noche

- T: _¿Van a entrar? ¿O piensan quedarse allí toda la noche?_ –Pregunta Tomy pues la morena y su hermana no habían dado un paso

- Q: _Claro, vamos dentro, la cena ya casi será servida…_ -Invita a la otra chica

* * *

Justo al lado de los Fabray, en casa de los Fields, el timbre sonaba con insistencia y una perezosa Emily era la encargada de abrir

- E: _¿Qué haces aquí Hanna?_ –Pregunta apenas la vio frente a la puerta

- H: _¿Por qué no respondes mis llamadas?_ –Indaga con brazos cruzados y haciendo caso omiso a la otra pregunta

- E:_ No tengo que responderte cada vez que me llames, no soy tu perro faldero, tengo cosas que hacer_

- H: _Como besuquearte con la estúpida de Berry_

Emily cierra la puerta rápidamente y sale arrastrando a Hanna con ella…

- E: _No digas esos comentarios, mi madre está en casa, aparte no nos besamos_ –Espetó alejada de la entrada

- H: _Da igual si se entera, estabas con Berry, yo misma lo vi_

- E:_ ¡Solo hablábamos!_ –Alza los brazos frustrada- _Es normal, igual que hablo contigo aunque… aun no entiendo el porqué lo sigo haciendo_

- H:_ No me vengas con eso ahora, somos amigas_

- E:_ Las amigas se respetan Hanna y tu solo deseas que haga lo que te plazca_

- H: _Claro, tu siempre te la das de víctima y en realidad yo soy la que siempre está para ti, ¿Ya te fijaste? ¿A puesto que a ti ni te visita?_

- E: _¿De qué hablas?_ –Indaga y Hanna señala el mini cooper blanco de Rachel estacionado frente a la casa de los Fabray

Estaba segura que era el de la morena pues tenía la calcomanía de las Guerreras en la parte trasera

- H:_ ¿Te das cuenta? No le importas, de seguro ni te saluda cada vez que viene a visitarla_

- E: _Mira Hanna…_ -Toma aire-_ no me interesa lo que digas, yo no busco nada con Rachel, solo somos amigas al igual que ella lo es de Quinn_

- H:_ y por eso mismo estas detrás de ella e incluso entrando ese patético equipo de soccer_

- E: _¡Es mi problema! ¡¿Cuándo lo vas a entender?! Si quiero acercarme a Rachel no debe importarte, ella no te ha hecho nada… tu sola te has creado toda esta estúpida guerra por lo que sucedió. No te comprendo la verdad_

Hanna solo la miraba con la mandíbula tensada

- H:_ ¡Estar cerca de ella no es bueno! Lo que paso fue…_

- E:_ Lo que paso no tenía que trascender_ –La interrumpe- _No tiene importancia_ –Suspira

- H:_ Maldita sea, ¡vi a mi mejor amiga teniendo sexo con una chica!_ –Exclama tan alto que Emily sintió un escalofrió recorrer todo su cuerpo

* * *

- Ru: _Te quería agradecer por haber motivado a Thomas a que hiciera deportes grupales_ –Espetó Russel dirigiéndose a Rachel

- R:_ No tiene nada que agradecerme señor Fabray, lo hago con todo gusto y también es un deporte que me gusta mucho, por lo tanto, no me molesta practicar con el_

- Ru: _Si debo agradecerlo, y sobre todo que lo hayas cuidado, no soy de dejarlo salir con desconocidos, tú me entiendes…_-Rachel asiente-_ Pero sabes… al final de todo esto es un Fabray y los Fabray siempre llegamos de primeros_ –Dice orgulloso mirando al pequeño- _El no será la excepción eh… el deporte es algo integral de su formación, y algún día será un hombre de negocios como yo_

Ya la cena había dado comienzo y Rachel se mantenía serena pero al mismo tiempo algo nerviosa por las preguntas y comentarios de Russel. Quizás era un estado de defensa o predisposición

- R:_ Estoy segura de eso señor Fabray_ -Añade mas por educación que por otra cosa, en realidad pensaba en el hablar dictatorial del hombre

- Ru: _Me ha comentado Quinnie que deseas dedicarte a la música ¿Cierto?_ –Indaga mirando tanto a su hija, que se mantenía al margen, como a la morena

- R:_ Si, quiero dedicarme a la música en forma profesional… es mi sueño_ –Responde con firmeza

- Ru:_ Es bueno tener sueños, pero también visión y todos saben que la música y el espectáculo es algo de suerte, aun cuando eres bueno… no basta para llegar al éxito_

- R: _Lo sé señor Fabray, pero si de algo estoy segura es que dedicare mi vida a lo que me gusta… y si algún día fracaso en ello, se que terminare satisfecha por haber luchado por conseguirlo_ –Una respuesta que le dio agrado y envidia a Quinn

Ya quisiera ella responder con tanto temple sobre su futuro y mas frente al hombre que ahora miraba a la morena con el ceño fruncido

- Ru: _Tienes convicción… es algo bueno_ –La señala-_ Si quisieras dedicarte a otra cosa de seguro tendrías un éxito, pero con la música…_ -Niega con la cabeza

- R: _Gracias… supongo_

- J: _Creo que es hora de ir por el postre, ven Tomy acompáñame_ –Anuncia Judy que hasta ahora había opinado lo necesario, era lo típico cuando estaba su marido con los acostumbrados sermones

Tomy se levanta y Rachel le hace una seña que el niño entendió perfectamente.

Antes de que la cena fuera servida, estuvo conversando con el pequeño y le entrego, a escondidas de Quinn, una caja con una nota.

El niño no sabía de que se trataba, pero la morena le instruyo que debía dejarla encima de la cama de su hermana sin que esta se diera cuenta. Y eso… era lo que el niño iba aprovechar de hacer en ese momento.

- Ru:_ Yo doy gracias a dios porque mi Quinnie vaya a estudiar una carrera ten importante como la de Leyes_ –Espetó con orgullo mirando a su hija mayor

- R: _Si, Quinn me lo había comentado… aunque nunca me imagine que deseara estudiar eso -_Mira de reojo a la rubia

- Ru: _¿Por qué lo dices?_

- Q:_ Papa, porque no dejas de interrogar a Rachel, se va agobiar_ –Trato de sonar tranquila, pero la verdad era que se moría de nervios.

Si Rachel le hablaba a su padre de fotografía… las cosas irían mal

- Ru: _No la estoy molestando ¿O sí?_

- R:_ Claro que no señor…_ -Mentía por cortesía

- Ru: _Bien, entonces ahora dime ¿A que se dedican tus padres?_ –Cambia la pregunta

- R:_ Son médicos, Mi padre Hiram es ginecólogo y el otro ortopedista_ –Dijo el nombre de uno pero no del otro

Quinn se volvió a tensar, otro punto importante en ese día era el que la morena le dijera a su padre que tenía dos padres homosexuales.

No sabía cómo iba a reaccionar el hombre y tampoco como Rachel ante el tema que seguro no era bien recibido en esa casa

- Ru: _Eso está muy bien… y por cierto quizás necesite un ortopedista, he tenido problemas con mi rodilla, ya sabes… los deportes de joven_ –Ríe y Rachel finge hacerlo- _¿Cómo la ubico? ¿Dra Berry?_ –Era lo lógico, si su padre era el ginecólogo, su madre tenía que ser la ortopedista

- R: _Se llama Le…_

- J: _¡Acá esta el delicioso postre!_ –Llega Judy haciendo que Quinn recuperara la respiración

- Q:_ ¡Genial!_ –Expresa con demasiada efusividad cómplice de los nervios- _Se ve delicioso ¿Gustas tarta de arándanos Rachel?_ –Pregunta sonriente y la morena solo asiente

Las platicas siguieron mientras degustaban el postre, pero esta vez era el turno de Judy para hablar sobre algunas recetas vegetarías con Rachel, comentarios de Quinn sobre las clases en McKinley y una que otra acotación por parte de Tomy en cuanto su primera práctica de soccer.

Russel no opino mucho, fue entender una llamada de emergencia y se excuso dejando a las mujeres y al pequeño en la mesa. Era algo que agradecía Quinn, cada vez que el hombre hablaba sentía que Rachel iba a replicar, no obstante, la morena evito hablar de mas, cosa que la otra agradeció.

- Ru:_ Disculpen, iré a revisar algunos papeles del trabajo…_ -Sentencia Russel llegando al living donde se habían trasladado los demás- _Rachel, espero que hayas disfrutado de la cena, ha sido un gusto conocerte_ –Estrecha su mano con la morena

- R: _El gusto es mío señor Fabray_

- Ru:_ Eres bienvenida, ya luego me darás la tarjeta de tu madre para ir a una consulta, se la da a Quinnie_ –Espetó y Quinn rogaba porque la morena le siguiera la corriente

- R: _Por supuesto, yo se la daré_

- R:_ Muy bien, buenas noches_ –Se despide

- J: _Yo también me despido. Ha sido un placer Rachel, espero se vuelva a repetir_ –Dice Judy

- R: _Claro señora Fabray, solo debe avisarle a Quinn y con gusto vengo e incluso podemos prepara alguna receta de las que hablamos_

- J: _Seria fantástico ¿Cierto Quinnie?_ –Pregunta a la rubia que en ese entonces tenía la mirada perdida

- Q:_ Si…si claro_ –Reacciona y Rachel la mira raro

- J:_ Bien, entones esta dicho. Ahora sí, me despido_ –Besa su mejilla-_ Tomy tu también debes dormir, mañana hay escuela., despídete de Rachel, te espero arriba._

- T: _Adiós Rachel, nos vemos luego, en la siguiente practica Michael dijo que estarías ¿Es cierto?_

- R: _Si, es cierto, le dije que lo ayudaría_

- T:_ ¡Genial!_ –Exclama emocionado- _hasta luego_ –Le da un abrazo-_ ¡Me saludas a cometa!_ –Grita cuando había dado algunos pasos

- R: _¡Lo haré!_

- Q: _Vamos, te acompaño a la salida…_

Ambas caminan y Quinn abre la puerta saliendo junto a la morena

- R: _Muchas gracias por la invitación Quinnie_ –Bromea

- Q:_ No me digas así, lo odio_ –Arruga la nariz

- R: _lo siento, no lo pude evitar…_ -Ríe- _en serio… gracias por la invitación_

- Q:_ No fue cosa mía, fue de mi padre y disculpa porque te haya hecho tantas preguntas…_ -Se sentía avergonzada por la actitud del hombre

- R: _Si, creo que le gusta estar al tanto de todo, por un momento pensé que me preguntaría el tipo de sangre_ –Bromea riendo pero Quinn no lo hace

- Q:_ Si… es un poco estresante_–Suspira agobiada

- R:_ No te preocupes Quinn_ –Sabia lo que la rubia sentía- _No le iba a decir que tenía dos padres gay, se que quizás me hubiese echado de casa luego de eso_

- Q:_ Entonces tú… tú ¿Lo ibas a ocultar?_ –Pregunta confundida y la morena asiente- _Nunca pensé que…_

- R: _No me malinterpretes, yo estoy orgullosa de mis padres y no tengo por qué ocultarle nada a nadie, pero ahora mismo no quería tener un debate sobre principios y orientaciones sexuales con el tuyo… gracias a sus pensamientos retrógrados y mala impresión acerca de la religión judía_

Era cierto, el hombre confesó estar en contra de la religión

- Q:_ Te entiendo perfectamente… Yo misma me canso de escuchar sus estúpidas creencias_

- R:_ Lo haces porque quieres, pude ver y escuchar como él hablaba sobre tu futuro y el de Tomy…. y simplemente te agachabas la mirada, entiendo que le debas respeto, pero tampoco puedes quedarte sin voz_

- Q: _Rachel…_

- R: _Si, yo sé que no deseas que me incumba en tus asuntos y tampoco pretendo hacerlo. Pero como una amiga que ahora me considero, debo decirte que está mal, debes luchar por lo que quieres, no por lo que él quiera o considere correcto. Esta equivocado_

- Q: _Tú no sabes nada de mi familia, no conoces a mi padre y tampoco sabes exactamente lo que quiero, no puedes opinar al respecto -_Espetó seria

- R:_ Se lo que necesito saber de ti y con mirarte me basta para darme cuenta que escondes cientos de deseos que tu padre reprime_ –La mira fijamente y puede notar como Quinn le brilla la mirada de tristeza- _Solo debes…_

- Q:_ ¡Basta!_ –Dice casi gritando-_ No quiero hablar de esto y si deseas que mantengamos la buena relación que hasta ahora llevamos, te pido por favor que respetes mi vida_

Y Rachel lo vio, allí estaba de nuevo la misma Quinn de semanas atrás, la que se cerraba, la que era fría y decidida a no hablar sobre lo que irónicamente no la dejaba decidir.

- R:_ Lo siento…_-Resopla para tratar de relajarse- _prometo no volver a tocar el tema_

- Q: _Te lo agradezco, todo tiene un límite y este es el mío, si no estás acostumbrada a ellos pues lo siento, me he dado la oportunidad de que seamos amigas, pero no soy Santana, Kurt o quizás Brittany para que tengas un exceso de confianza en cuanto a esos aspectos de mi vida_ –Fue dura, algo que a la morena le entristeció luego de todo el avance que habían logrado

- R: _Entiendo y discúlpame por haberme entrometido de nuevo_ –Espetó en un tono neutral, no estaba del todo enfadada porque la tristeza debido a la actitud de la rubia también la aquejaba

- Q: _Esta bien, solo espero que mantengas el límite del que te hablo. Gracias por venir, que pases buenas noches_ –Fue todo lo que dijo antes de entrar

Rachel simplemente camino hasta su auto, sabía que este tipo de discusiones con Quinn eran un caso perdido, pero que ya se encargaría de ganar

Ahora una rubia un tanto confusa entraba a su habitación con unas inmensas ganas de llorar

Se sentía agobiada, sabía que Rachel tenía razón en todo lo que decía, sabía que su padre acostumbraba planear la vida de los demás sin importar las opiniones incluso de sus propios hijos.

Era un sinfín de cosas que estaba acostumbrada a guardar para sí misma y que Rachel siempre se encargaba de sacar haciendo que se sintiera la persona más vulnerable del mundo, pero la misma que actuaba con frialdad cuando alguien intentaba derrumbar sus barreras.

Se sienta en la cama y respira hondo tratando de contener las lágrimas y es cuando observa cerca de su almohada una caja mediana color rosa con una nota encima del mismo color

Rápidamente abre la caja y queda paralizada ante el objeto dentro de ella. Era una cámara idéntica a la que un día Cometa rompió en la tienda del señor Jackson, una Agfa Silette Standard. Eran difíciles de conseguir tomando en cuenta que tenían más de 50 años.

La deja a un lado y lee la nota:

_"Dicen que la vida es el mayor espectáculo del mundo, por lo tanto no puedo privarlo de ser fotografiando por alguien tan talentoso como tú_

_PD: Para Rachel Berry no hay imposibles y espero que a través de este obsequio… entiendas que tampoco los hay para ti_

_Con amor: Una futura estrella"_

Y el mundo giro mientras caía una solitaria lagrima acompañada de la esplendida sonrisa de Quinn Fabray… que ahora se dedicaba a leer una y otra vez la nota que Rachel había escrito con su puño y letra, la misma que parecía coincidir con la discusión que minutos antes habían tenido

Era increíble la capacidad que tenia Rachel para remover los pensamientos y las emociones de Quinn con simples palabras…

No puedes ser una futura estrella… ya lo eres y supongo que estoy siendo iluminada por haber recibido algo de una. Gracias por esto y por todo lo demás –Quinn

Disculpas aceptadas, pero quizás debas hacer algo mas para que esta estrella te siga iluminando –Rachel

Me arriesgare. ¿Qué debo hacer? –Quinn

Una cita –Rachel

Como amigas claro –Rachel

La morena envió el segundo mensajes rápidamente pues seguro Quinn estaba maquinando toda la situación

Y no se equivocaba…

La rubia se tenso por completo. Rachel le pidió una cita y aunque luego le aclaro que era como amigas, no podía evitar pensar en toda la situación de Emily y la posibilidad de que a la morena también le gustaran las chicas.

Eran muchas cosas las que se había planteado la noche anterior y que ahora mismo volvía a su mente, no obstante…

Supongo que no me puedo negar a tener una cita con una estrella como Rachel Berry. Buenas noches –Quinn

Acepto y ese fue el mensaje que recibió la morena antes de dormir sonriente por su cometido


	16. Magia

**N/A: ¡Hola gente! he aquí un nuevo capítulo, pero antes… les diré 3 cosas **

**1era: ¡Gracias! Por todos los review, siempre los leo cada uno de ellos y los que puedo los respondo (los anónimos no los puedo responder)**

**2do: Se que muchos están confundidos con el tema de Hanna y Emily, pero tengan paciencia que ese misterio se irá resolviendo poco a poco **

**3era: Algunos me preguntaron porque hago mención al "Soccer" y no al "Futbol" es decir al "balón pie" que conocemos en todo el mundo…y la respuesta es que Glee como toda serie norteamericana hace mención al "Futbol" como "Futbol americano" y no como balón pie, por eso menciono "soccer" para no crear confusiones.**

**Sin más nada que decir me despido hasta la próxima **

**Atentamente: YO ;)**

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

"**Magia"**

Sábado 24 de septiembre de 2011

Rachel Berry, aparte de hablar, cantar excelente y jugar soccer, siempre ha sido una chica a la cual le gusta observar y analizar cada detalle de las personas…

Desde muy niña comprendió que los seres humanos eran complicados, ella nunca conoció a su madre, pero sabía que tenía una la cual sus padres nunca mencionaban. Para ella era normal tener dos padres hombres, sin embargo, para sus compañeros del colegio o del grupo de teatro infantil… no lo era.

Unos le decían que hacer algo era bueno mientras que otros le recriminaban que estaba mal. Los adultos eran confusos en aquel entonces y aunque aun lo siguen siendo… comprendió, que por muy malas que sean las personas, siempre prefieren escuchar el embriagador sonido de una risa a oír todo el lamento que alguien pueda soltar...

Su abuelo Sebastián Berry, que en paz descanse, le dijo cuando apenas tenía 7 años… "No importa si mañana se burlan de ti, lo importante es que cuando te mires al espejo y cepilles tu cabello… entiendas que eres mejor que cualquier princesa o príncipe encantador"

Y lo pensó durante un largo rato, durante la merienda e incluso durante la noche antes de dormir, la pequeña Rachel Berry comprendió desde ese día que ella era lo único que necesitaba para lograr sus objetivos

Ni Russel Fabray con su talante dominante iba a cambiar tal cosa ahora que estaba dándole un sermón a su hija antes de salir a su cita con Rachel. La misma que habían acordado hace más de una semana y la cual Rachel había planeado con toda la emoción que el momento merecía

- Q: _Que pasado es, no entiendo porque tanto protocolo si mama se llevara a Tomy y yo no llegare tan tarde_ –Espetó una malhumorada Quinn apenas entro al auto de Rachel

La morena la mira sonriente

- R: _Debes estar acostumbrada…_

- Q: _No deja de ser pesado_ tener _que escucharlo _–Resopla

- R: _¿Cómo estás?_ –Pregunta regalándole una divertida sonrisa

Es entonces cuando Quinn recuerda que su saludo fue quejarse de su padre apenas entro al auto

- Q. _Que tonta…_ -Se acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla- _Yo estoy muy bien ¿Y tú?_ –Sonríe levemente

- R: _Yo estaba bien y ahora mucho mejor_ –Guiñe un ojo- _¿Lista? ¿Ya nos podemos ir?_

- Q: _Si vamos, ya quiero saber de qué trata esta cita_

- R: _Pues… trata de que la pasaras bien y sonrías mucho este día_

- Q: _Suena estupendo _

- R_: Lo es_

Había transcurrido más de una semana de aquella noche en donde Rachel le regalo la cámara a Quinn y le propuso una cita como "amigas", sin embargo, la morena no podía evitar imaginárselo y sentirlo como otra cosa

¡Era lógico!

Salía con la chica que le gustaba y eso era un punto importante ante el hecho de querer conquistarla… Algún día

- Q: _¿Saldremos de Lima?_ –Pregunto luego de varios minutos, era medio día y Rachel se dirigía a las afueras.

- R: _No, pero el sitio a dónde iremos queda muy cerca de las afueras _

- Q: _Pero si estamos a un minuto de salir_

- R: _Exacto, por eso mismo ya llegamos_ –Sentencia mientras cruzaba a la derecha y buscaba aparcar el auto

- Q: _¿Dónde estamos? _–Pregunta mirando todo confusa

- R: _Es la reserva natural de Lima, anda bájate_ –Le pide al tiempo que apagaba el motor y tomaba su guitarra del asiento trasero

Quinn bajo del auto viendo todo el lugar para luego caminar con Rachel por un pequeño sendero de césped y arboladas hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser la entrada a la reserva

- R: _Hola, buenas tardes, ¿Se encuentra Mary?_ –Pregunta Rachel al anciano de la recepción

- _Si, pero está detrás… déjame llamarla_ –Informa tomando el teléfono

- R: _Gracias _

- Q: _¿Quién es Mary?_

- R:_ Una amiga, trabaja acá en la reserva. Brittany y Santana también la conocen _

Quinn asiente y sigue mirando el lugar. Desde allí se escuchaban ruidos extraños, parecían pájaros

- _¡Rachel, que bueno que llegas!_ –Exclama una mujer de unos 40 años, que Quinn supuso, tenía que ser Mary

- R. _¡Hola Mary! me alegra verte de nuevo –_Le da un amistoso abrazo

-_Y a mi chica, tenias tiempo que no pasabas por aquí, Brittany casi se lleva un pájaro escondida el otro día_ –Sentencia negando con la cabeza mientras reía

- R: _¡No lo puedo creer! ¿Y vino sin Santana?_

- _Vino con ella, pero santana se quedo dormida cerca del lago y entonces la rubia aprovecho para tomar un pequeño Loro, ya sabes que siempre quiere comprar uno y le digo que no están en venta_

- R: _Lo se, hay que tenerla controlada_ –Bromea riendo y contagiando a la otra

Quinn carraspea para llamar la atención, al parecer Rachel se había olvidado de su presencia

- R: _¡Oh, Mary! mira ella es Quinn_ –La señala

- _Hola Quinn, un placer_

- Q. _Mucho gusto Mary_ –Estrecha su mano y sonríe con amabilidad

- R: _Bien… ¿Vamos?_ –Pregunta a la mujer

_- Claro chicas, síganme…_

Cuando salen de la péqueña estructura de la entrada se encuentran con una gran gama de arboles, flores, y uno que otro pájaros revoloteando entre el aire fresco que se sentía en el ambiente

Muy cerca se veían extensas jaulas con aves de todas las clases, los mismos a los que Brittany siempre alimentaba y la ultima vez se quiso robar, pero ya eso es otra historia

- R: _Mary… dime ¿Ya hicieron lo que debían hacer?_ –Pregunta caminando al lado de Quinn. La otra mujer ibas más adelantada

- _Pues, veras Rachel hay un pequeño detalle_

- R: _¿Qué detalle?_ –Atina a decir con temor a la respuesta

- _Eh… si lo hicieron pero casi lo arruinan, si no es porque llego yo… bueno –_Reía

Quinn miraba la interacción de ambas y no lograba entender

- R: _Las mato_ –Murmura entre dientes

-_No te preocupes, todo está bien… mejor vamos que esta es una buena hora, casi no hay sol en ese lugar_

- Q: _¿Qué lugar?_ –Ella también quería saber

- R: _Donde comenzara nuestra cita_ –Responde entrelazando su brazo derecho con la rubia y caminando tras Mary con la guitarra en el hombro izquierdo

Quinn se tensa por completo, era costumbre hacerlo las últimas semanas y sentía que no se terminaba de acostumbra a la cercanía de Rachel.

Eran amigas, se la estaban llevando bien, pero aun así no lo podía evitar… Rachel la podía y cada vez se le hacía más evidente

- R: _¿Trajiste tu cámara?_ –Pregunta segundos después

- Q: _Claro, nunca la dejo_ –Sonríe mordiendo su labio inferior

- R: _Me gusta…_

- Q: _¿Qué cosa?_

- R: _Que siempre traigas tu cámara, se que te hace sentir bien tenerla_

Quinn solo asiente y sigue contemplando el lugar…

- Q: _¿Esa no es Brittany?_ –Señala cerca de un árbol

Las otras dos voltean y efectivamente ven a la chica corriendo

- Q: _¡Y Aquella es Santana!_ –Señala esta vez a la latina que corría tras su novia tratando que esta no se escondiera tras un tronco

- R: _Por dios, que no se hayan robado nada_ –Se lamenta mirando el cielo

Era una escena graciosa, Brittany quería esconderse, pero se hacía más visible y al parecer santana se lo estaba explicando pues se sentó en el tronco mientras su novia la miraba con el ceño fruncido y asintiendo la cabeza

- R: _Déjalas Quinn, seguro van a ver los pájaros o algún pato de los que le gustan a Britt… _

- _O tal vez a robárselos…-_Añade Mary por lo bajo

- Q: _¿Ellas sabían que veníamos?_ –Indaga curiosa al tiempo que retomaban la caminata

- R: _Ehh… si… pero no les des importancia_, _andan en lo suyo_

"_Solo espero que no se hayan comido todo"_ piensa pues las creía capaces de comer lo que ella había preparado y luego huir

- Q: _¿Todo es un misterio hoy?_ –Pregunta alzando una ceja

- R: _No es un misterio, solo es magia…-_Le guiña un ojo

- _Ya, acá es… que la pasen bien chicas, y disfruten el paisaje_

- R_: Muchas gracias Mary, nos vemos luego_ –Se despide de la mujer antes que esta las dejara en el lugar

- Q: _¿Es aquí?_

- R: _Si, allí mira_ –Señala una manta ubicada en el césped con diversas flores, cojines y una canasta. La misma se encontraba rodeada de arboles mientras que de frente se veía un pequeño lago vestido con una agradable sombra a no ser por los pequeños rayos de sol que se colaban en el centro.

- Q: _Wow, hermoso paisaje _

- R: _Es uno de mis lugares favoritos de la reserva_ –Dice al tiempo que se acercaba con Quinn hasta la manta

La rubia mira todo detalladamente, el lugar le encantaba, pero había algo que le llamo la atención

La manta rodeada de flores con tres corazones rojos decorativos cerca de los pequeños cojines de alrededor hacia que todo se viera como la típica cita romántica y eso era algo que Rachel también había notado.

Lo único que faltaba es que hubiese poca luz y se encendieran velas para completar el toque cliché de romanticismo

"Dios, les dije que no colocaran tantos detalles" pensó la morena al ver un corazón gigante encima de la canasta de comida

- R: _Ven Quinn, siéntate_

- Q: _¿Vienes mucho aquí?_ –Pregunta ya sentada al lado de la chica

- R: _Si, las chicas y yo solíamos almorzar aquí los domingos, a casi nadie dejan hacerlo, pero como Mary es nuestra amiga… tenemos prioridad_

- Q: _Entiendo…_

- R: _Eh… Quinn, disculpa las flores y eso_ –Señala uno de los corazones- _la verdad fue que Brittany y Santana estaban aquí para ayudarme a traer las cosas, pero al parecer agregaron otros detalles que no pedí_ -Explica pues no quería que la rubia se sintiera incomoda, no obstante, la chica aun cuando le pareció extraña la decoración… estaba muy lejos de sentirse de esa manera

- Q: _No te preocupes, me gustan las flores… y nunca había comido al aire libre o al menos no en un lugar tan… natural_ –Confiesa con una sonrisa para alivio de la morena

- R: _Mejor así…_ -Sonríe llevando su cabello tras la oreja- _Espero te guste todo lo que prepare _

- Q: _Es comida vegetariana supongo… escuche atentamente cuando le hablabas a mi madre de recetas_

- R_: Si, es comida vegetariana al estilo Berry_ –Afirma sacando las cosas de la canasta

- Q: _Estilo Berry… que interesante_ –Dice bromeando con ironía

- R: _Deja de burlarte, ayúdame a sacar esto_

- Q: _Como diga señorita Berry_ –Sigue bromando y se dispone a sacar las cosas

Quinn, mas allá de sentirse incomoda por todo el tema de que la situación parecía una cita romántica entre cualquier pareja, le agradaba estar en aquel lugar en compañía de Rachel.

Ya tenía claro que no deseaba discutir mas con la chica, el hermoso detalle de la cámara y la pequeña discusión que tuvieron hace más de una semana en su casa la había hecho replantearse el darle más cabida a Rachel como amiga, pues la morena parecía ganarse su amistad y aceptación con muchos meritos de los cuales ni era consiente

- R: _Estas son galletas de avena, son la especialidad de mi papa Hiram, pero ahora yo las hago mejores_ –Alardeaba- _Esto es pan con relleno de verduras, y esto es pizza vegetariana, te hice una especial_ –Dice lo ultimo emocionada uniendo sus manos

Quinn no pudo evitar reír

- Q: _¿Especial? ¿De qué trata? No me iras a envenenar o algo así_ –Frunce el ceño divertida

- R: _¡Claro que no! Mira… ¡Taraaaaan!_ –Muestra la pizza- _Es pizza vegetariana de cebolla sin cebolla _–Termina de decir alzando la barbilla con orgullo

- Q: _¡Genial! Me encanta el sabor pero…_

- R: _Se que odias probar la cebolla directamente, pero te encanta su sabor… por eso me las ingenie para que la pizza tuvieses ese sabor, pero sin que las tocaras_

- Q: _Wow eres lo máximo, creo que ya me está comenzando a gustar esta cita_

- R: _¿Apenas? Pensé que te gustaba desde que te fui a buscar a tu casa_ –Seguía la broma

- Q: _Creo que me gusto desde que me la propusiste, pero con la comida ya estas ganando más puntos_ –Dijo muy tranquila probando las galletas de avena ante la atenta mirada de Rachel que no cabía de la emoción_- Mmm esto esta delicioso_

- R: _Si… lo está_ –Sonríe y saca una botella de vino- _Tomaremos un poco de esto, solo para acompañar la comida, pero también traje agua y gaseosa por si no te gusta_

- Q: _No te preocupes, el vino está bien aunque no deberíamos tomar eso… somos menores eh_

- R: _Dentro de poco cumplo 18 y mis padres me permiten tomar vino, al menos, en las comidas importantes como esta. _

_- _Q:_ Esta bien señorita tomo alcohol porque soy grande _

_- _R: _Tonta_

Y así siguieron hasta degustar todo lo que la morena había preparado con tanto esmero.

Rachel agradeció que Santana y Brittany no se hubiesen comido lo que preparo, sin embargo, las cuentas no le cuadraban y ella podía jurar y había más galletas… pero ya no tenía importancia

Estaba feliz… estaba cómoda y tenía a su ángel sonriéndole mientras le preguntaba cómo se hicieron amigas de Mary a tal punto de que las dejaran entrar a la reserva cuando quisieran

- R: _Y bueno… la primeras veces que vinimos solo podíamos estar unas horas, pero ya cuando Mary nos tomo confianza nos dejaba venir más seguido e incluso la ayudábamos_

- Q: _Eso es genial, me encantaría traer a Tomy_

- R_: ¡Claro! Podemos venir la próxima semana _

- Q: _Me parece bien, se emocionara_

- R: _Sera divertido aunque no me gusta traer a cometa_

- Q: _¿Por qué?_

- R: _Siempre se vuelve loco cuando escucha a los pájaros y sale corriendo _–Tuerce la boca

- Q:_ Oh… pobre, creo que le dan una cucharada de su propia medicina, el siempre hace que los patos del lago salgan corriendo –_Comienza a reír

- R: _¡Hey!_ –Golpea ligeramente su hombro- _No seas mala, cometa es lo máximo_

- Q: _Es lo máximo y lo más inquieto que he visto en mi vida_

-R: _Lo sé, cuando apenas tenía cuatro meses lo lleve escondida a una reunión de madres en el instituto_

- Q: _¿Reunión de madres?_

- R: _Si, en Mckinley organizaron algo para el día de las madres e hicieron una reunión con todas, yo no tengo… pues tú sabes, pero igual participe_ –Explica

Quinn recordó la mención que la morena hizo de su madre tiempo atrás y no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad ante el tema, no obstante, tenía algo de temor de tocar ese punto con Rachel debido a que sintió cierto malestar en la chica la única vez que la menciono

- R: _Entonces cometa salió corriendo por todos lados e hizo que se cayera la mesa de jugos_

- Q: _No entiendo cómo pudiste llevar a un perro a ese lugar_

- R: _¡El entro al auto! Y cuando me di cuenta ya estábamos allá _

- Q: _No es excusa_

- R: _Me querían suspender, buscaban a mi madre por todos lados, pero obviamente no la iban a encontrar_ –Se encoge de hombros

Quinn lo tenía que hacer, tenía que sacarse esa duda así le costara el primer enojo de Rachel

- Q: _Rachel... yo te quería preguntar… este… bueno_ –Trataba de expresarse sin mucho éxito

- R: _Quieres saber sobe mi madre_ –La interrumpe clavando sus intensos ojos chocolate en los avellana de Quinn

- Q: _¿Perdón? No es que…_

- R: _No te preocupes… muchos me lo preguntan, pero a pocos les digo... a ti te lo puedo contar_

- Q: _No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres_ –Aclara

- R: _Mis padres nunca me han querido hablar sobre ella, cuando yo les intentaba preguntar siempre cambiaban el tema o me decían que no sabían nada, ellos eran consientes de que a los niños se les debe hablar sobre sus madres o padres aun cuando no estén presentes… pero asumo que lo hicieron para que yo no me sintiera mal ante el hecho de que ella no podía estar conmigo _

- Q: _¿Y ahora sabes mucho de ella?_ –Rachel niega la cabeza- _Pero el otro día dijiste que viva en New York_

- R: _Mira… un día descubrí a mis padres viendo un álbum de fotos de la universidad mientras comentaban que una tal Shelby, hermana de alguien se parecía mucho a mi, fue algo que me llamo la atención, pero no fue hasta que mi papa Leroy dijo que si ella tenía otra hija no sería tan linda como yo… fue algo… algo extraño, eso y otras cosas me llevaron a entender que ella era la mujer que me había dado a luz. Por eso cuando ellos se descuidaron tome el álbum y guarde la foto, tiempo después le pregunte a mi tía Sarah que si la conocía y ella, como es típico, sin pensar me dijo que era mi madre y vivía en New york _

- Q: _¿En serio? ¿Y tus padres que dijeron?_

- R: _Ellos no lo saben, de hecho guarde la foto hace un año y aun no han notado que falta… la tía Sarah me hizo prometer que no les diría –_Se encoge de hombros-_ acá tengo la foto _–Ladeo su cuerpo para abrir el estuche de su guitarra y sacar la fotografía- _Mírala…_

Quinn la toma y abre la boca sorprendida

- Q: _Se parece mucho a ti_ –Intercambiaba su vista entre la fotografía de una chica sentada en un piano y la morena frente a ella

- R: _Lo se, es la única imagen que tengo de ella…_ -Suspira_- se que hay posibilidades de que las cosas no salgan bien, pero la quiero conocer, pase lo que pase siento que es necesario, es importante para mí _–Toca su pecho

- Q: _Te entiendo… y espero que todo salga bien cuando llegue el momento_ –Toma su mano en apoyo

- R: _Gracias Quinn, eres… eres genial_

- Q: _Tu también lo eres, aunque me costó un poco entenderlo_ –Hace una mueca con la boca

- R: _Bueno… lo importante es que ahora todo está bien_

- Q: _Si... y si sigues dándome a probar comida tan deliciosa y mostrándome lugares tan lindos como este, lo seguirá estando_ –Guiña un ojo para luego mirar el hermoso lago frente a ellas

- R: _Tranquila, procurare que sea así. Y por cierto… me alegra que te guste el paisaje, pero aun no conoces mi lugar favorito_

- Q: _Pensé que este era tu lugar favorito _

- R: _Este es mi lugar favorito para comer, pero hay otro que es mucho más especial_ –Sentencia con un tono de misterio

- Q: _¿Cuándo lo vamos a ver?_ –Se mostro ansiosa

- R: _Luego… luego… no seas impaciente eh_

- Q: _¿Santana y Brittany lo conocen?_

- R: _Claro, aunque a Santana no le gusta tanto mi magia, dice que ella lo puede hacer mejor, pero todos saben que es mentira_

- Q:_ No estoy entendiendo nada _

- R: _En un rato lo veras… a todos les gusta verlo, cuando Tomy venga quiero mostrarle también. Britt dice que si eso funcionara con las chicas ya las tuviese a montón_ –Ríe ante la última broma, sin embargo, Quinn no lo hace

La rubia no sabía si había escuchado bien… pero de repente le vino a la mente todo el tema de Emily y de la orientación sexual de Rachel. Algo que había decidió no pensar porque según la morena era heterosexual, sin embargo, le causaba una extraña curiosidad

- Q: _¿Con las chicas? No entiendo…_

- R: _Si… ya sabes_ –Se sonroja.- _No soy buena conquistando chicas, siempre meto la pata… tu… tu me entiendes_ –Sentencia lo obvio, pues con la rubia le había costado mucho

- Q: _No entiendo… porque tendrías que conquistar chicas, ¿A ti te gustan las mujeres?_ –Pregunta suavemente, ya quería sacarse esa duda

Rachel la mira mordiéndose el labio con nerviosismo, era extraño que Quinn se lo preguntara pues ella lo había hecho muy obvio, sin embargo, no tendría ningún problema en responderle esa pregunta

- R: _Si Quinn, me gustan las chicas, como a Santana y Britt, pensé que lo habías notado, desde la primera vez que te vi me pareciste hermosa y bueno… siempre te coqueteaba_ –Confiesa sonrojada

- Q: _Pues…yo…yo no sé, tu dijiste que saliste con chicos_

- R: _Eso no tiene nada que ver, cuando salí con ellos solo fue por probar_ –Se encoge de hombros- _luego cuando salí con chicas todo fue diferente y me di cuenta lo que en verdad quería, aunque no fueron muchas igual me gusto_

Quinn asintió con la cabeza algo contrariada., no obstante, el hecho de que Rachel ahora le confirmara que le gustaban las chicas y que la consideraba hermosa hacia que se le removiera algo en su interior, como venía sucediendo desde hace algunos días...

- R: _¿Te molesta?_ –Quinn la mira confusa- _Que me gusten las chicas –_Aclara

- Q: _No, es decir cada quien tiene sus gustos, no te negare que cuando supe lo de mi prima me sorprendí e incluso me llegue a sentir un poco extraña… pero ahora todo es distinto, no estoy en contra_ _de eso_

- R: _Perfecto _–Esboza una gigantesca sonrisa

Últimamente nada tenía explicación con Rachel y mas allá de lamentarse o molestarse, Quinn se sentía simplemente bien

- Q: _¿A dónde vas?_ –Pregunta viendo como la morena se levantaba

- R: _Vamos a mi lugar especial… deja aquí las cosas, solo necesitas traer tu cámara porque seguro la usaras, y_ _yo mi guitarra, no podemos entrar con muchos objetos, lo demás está bien cuidado aquí _

- Q: _No me iras a llevar a una jaula de pájaros ¿O si? –_Pregunta con miedo y Rachel comienza a reír

- R: _Claro que no tonta, pero… si vamos a un lugar donde vuelan muchas cosas_

Quinn abre los ojos al máximo, pero no dijo nada mas… se limito a seguir a la morena hasta su lugar especial

- Q: _Wow Rachel… esto… esto es hermoso e inmenso_ –Estaba fascinada ante lo que _veía_

- R: _Bienvenida a mi lugar especial… la primera vez que lo vimos no queríamos salir de aquí, pasábamos dentro de el horas, de allí el deseo de tu hermana para tener el mariposario_

Ambas estaban dentro de un inmenso mariposario rodeado son cientos de plantas y, por supuesto, mariposas de todo los tamaños y colores

- Q: _Esto es… bellísimo…es colorido_ -Miraba su alrededor embelesada

- _Hola Rachel… ¿Cómo estás?_ –Saluda un hombre de unos 50 años

- R: _Hola Ron ¿Te dijo Mary que vendría?_

- _Así es, te estaba esperando…y veo que trajiste una acompañante_

- R: _Si, ella es Quinn… una amiga, es prima de Brittany_ –Señala a la rubia que, un poco más alejada, paseaba entre las plantas con su cámara en mano viendo las mariposas revolotear

- _Que bien… seguro queda tan encantada como su prima_ –Ríe al recordar a Brittany- _Bueno las dejo, en un rato vengo… tengo que revisar algo en el estanque_

- R: _Muchas gracias Ron_

- _¿Hoy harás tu magia? Quizás tu amiga se sorprenda al verlo_ –Le guiña un ojo

- R: _Creo que con el solo hecho de estar cerca de ella… todo parece mágico para mí, pero si… hare mi mejor truco_ –Suspira viendo como Quinn sonreía como una niña alzando la vista hasta las mariposas amarillas que revoloteaban cerca de su cabeza


	17. Mariposas

**Capítulo 16**

"**Mariposas"**

Quinn miraba su alrededor con absoluta fascinación; caminaba lentamente entre las plantas mientras cientos de mariposas revoloteaban sin parar haciendo que su perfecta y brillante sonrisa apareciera de una forma tan sutil que dejaba a Rachel en la hipnosis que conllevaba el ver un ángel brillar

Habían quedado completamente solas, el señor Ron se dirigió a revisar el estanque y de esta forma ayudando un poco a Rachel en su labor de hacer aquella cita algo más que especial…

- R: _Quinn…_-Dice casi en susurro, temía interrumpir la concentración de la rubia ahora que fotografiaba una oruga sobre un pequeño trébol

La chica gira rápidamente y con una gran sonrisa mira a Rachel

- Q: _Ahora entiendo porque es tu lugar especial ¡Es genial! Y me encanta fotografiar esto, me encantan las mariposas_ –Parecía una niña y Rachel estaba comprendiendo que la fascinación por los animales pequeños y con alas venia de familia

- R: _Y a mí me gusta que las fotografíes… veo que te divierte_ –Espetó ilusionada- _Amo este sitio _–Gira sobre sí misma con la guitarra aun sujetada- _te lleva a otra dimensión_ –Termina de decir mirando esta vez a Quinn que al parecer deseaba guardar para siempre la imagen de una mariposa monarca encima de los jazmines

- Q: _Ya entiendo porque a Britt le encanta venir y ahora tiene un pequeño mariposario, con un lugar como este yo sería feliz_ –Confiesa

- R: _Deberías hacer uno, poco a poco vas agrandándolo y luego liberas algunas mariposas cuando lo creas indicado, podrás tener una porción de magia en tu casa… yo planeo hacerlo, a mi papa Leroy le encantan_

- Q: _Eso suena muy bien… creo que lo hare_ –Le guiña un ojo y la morena se pierde por un instante en los ojos avellana que ahora la miraban un tanto tímidos- _Me… me gusta tu lugar especial_, _en verdad_ –Habla para que Rachel reaccionara- _cuando venga Tomy tengo que traerlo, a él le encantan las mariposas también, ha hecho muchos dibujos de ellas_

- R: _Son hermosas_ –Apartaba la vista- _y están acompañadas de muchas enseñanzas_

- Q: _¿Cómo cuales?_ –Se muestra interesada sentándose en el piso bordeado de césped y mosaicos

- R: _¿Has leído el libro __Hope__for the__Flowers__?_ –Quinn niega con la cabeza- _Pues Trina Paulus dice que para desear ser una mariposa debes tener las suficientes ganas de volar como para querer dejar de ser una oruga, eso es una metáfora que un simple insecto revela y que muchas personas se niegan a realizar, por no desear lo suficiente o por no luchar por sus sueños… _

- Q_: Si, tienes razón…_ -Espetó agachando levemente la mirada y jugando con sus manos

En parte aquel fragmento que Rachel relato, tenía mucho que ver con la vida de Quinn.

Una joven atada a las exigencias de un padre dominante y que por alguna razón no se quería arriesgar a ser lo que en verdad deseaba

- R: _Todos tenemos un poco de valor dentro, pero pocas veces lo utilizamos porque creemos que al final no servirá de nada. Las mariposas son orugas por mucho tiempo… y llegan a ser mariposas solo por una quinta parte de ese periodo, ¿Pero sabes que es lo importante?_

- Q: _Sorpréndeme…_ -Dice sonriendo

- R: _Que el día o el mes en que duren siendo mariposas, volando alto y sintiéndose libres… serán valorados más que mil años siendo orugas_

- Q: _¿Cómo lo sabes?_ –Alza una ceja divertida

- R: _Porque yo soy así… y sé que ellas también_ –Sujeta una pequeña mariposa amarilla y se la entrega a una pensativa Quinn- _¿Quieres un poco de magia?_

- Q: _Pensé que aquí estaba la magia…_

- R: _Acá esta, pero aun no la has visto del todo… Ven conmigo y te muestro la verdadera magia_ –Le pide

Quinn suelta la mariposa y se levanta rápidamente hasta colocarse al lado de la morena que ahora estaba parada alrededor de los jazmines, justo en el centro del mariposario

- Q: _¿Qué vas hacer?_

- R: _Ya veras... siéntate_ –Le indica mientras ella misma se sentaba en el piso_- Solo escucha… y mira a tu alrededor_ –Espetó dulcemente a lo que Quinn solo asintió con un tanto de ansiedad

Rachel sujeta la guitarra entre sus manos y comienzo a tocar algunos acordes lentamente…

Quinn estaba intranquila, se encontraba frente a Rachel mirándola con un tanto de curiosidad

You tuck me in,  
Turn out the light

_**(Me arropaste**__**  
**__**Y me apagaste la luz**__**)**_

kept me safe and sound at night  
little girls depend on things like that

_**(Me mantuviste**__**  
**__**segura en las noches,**__**  
**__**las niñas pequeñas**__**  
**__**dependen de esas cosas**__**)**_

Rachel comenzaba a cantar las primeras notas ante la atenta mirada de la rubia que por unos segundos olvido todo su alrededor y se dedico a escuchar y contemplar con devoción el talento de la morena

Brush my teeth and comp my hair  
had to drive me everywhere  
you were always there when I looked back

_**(Cepillaste mis dientes**__**  
**__**y me peinaste,**__**  
**__**tenias que llevarme**__**  
**__**a todos lados,**__**  
**__**siempre estuviste ahí**_

_**cuando mire atrás**__** )**_

You had to do it all alone  
Make a living, make a home  
Must have been as hard as it could be

_**(Tenías que hacerlo todo solo,**__**  
**__**hacer una vida, hacer un hogar,**__**  
**__**debió haber sido tan difícil**__**  
**__**tal como es)**_

Y allí… justamente allí… la fantástica voz de Rachel Berry hizo que lo "normal" diera paso a la magia de aquel lugar

Cientos de mariposas comenzaban a revolotear encima de ambas chicas, era como si la voz de Rachel las llamara a unirse y hacer un gran círculo de pequeñas porciones de colores aleteando bajo la luz de algunos rayos de sol que el techo del mariposario permitía ver

And when I couldn't sleep at night  
Scare things wouldn't turn out right  
you would hold my hand and sing to me

_**(Y cuando no podía dormir**__**  
**__**de noche,**__**  
**__**asustada de que las cosas**__**  
**__**no salieran bien**__**  
**__**me tomabas de la mano**__**  
**__**Y me cantabas)**_

Rachel mientras cantaba le hacía señas a Quinn con la cabeza para que esta se diera cuenta de "la magia" del momento…

La rubia aparta los ojos de la morena para contemplar como las cientos de mariposas comenzaban a aglomerarse a su alrededor…

Habían unas encima volando, otras posadas en las pequeñas plantas y flores muy cerca de donde las chicas estaban sentadas.

Era como si escogieran tres minutos de su tiempo solo para escuchar a la pequeña morena hacer algo tan simple y magnifico como cantar…

Quinn no lo podía creer, aquello en realidad era…

- Q: _Magia…_ -Susurra intercambiando su mirada entre Rachel y las mariposas que cada vez eran mas y estaban más cerca de ellas

Caterpillar in the tree, how you wonder who you'll be  
can't go far but you can always dream  
Wish you may and wish you might  
don't you worry hold on tight.  
I promise you there will come a day  
Butterfly Fly Away

_**(Oruga, que estas en el árbol**__**  
**__**Te preguntas como serás,**__**  
**__**No puedes ir lejos**__**  
**__**Pero siempre sueñas,**__**  
**__**Deseando siempre, deseando**__**  
**__**No te preocupes, aguanta.**__**  
**__**Te prometo que llegara un día...**__**  
**__**En que la mariposa pueda volar) **_

Quinn no borraba su sonrisa y con la mirada iluminada alzaba los brazos para intentar acariciar algunas de las mariposas que seguían volando fugazmente a su alrededor…

Rachel también sonreía en su interior mientras seguía cantando y mientras seguía haciendo magia…

Butterfly Fly Away (butterfly fly away

Flap your wing now you cant stay  
Take those dreams and make them all come true  
Butterfly Fly Away (butterfly fly away)  
We been waiting for this day  
All along and know just what to do  
Butterfly,  
Butterfly,  
Butterfly,  
Butterfly Fly Away

_**(Mariposa, vuela lejos**__**  
**__**Tienes alas y ahora**__**  
**__**No puedes quedarte**__**  
**__**Toma esos sueños**__**  
**__**Y hazlos realidad.**__**  
**__**Mariposa, mariposa, mariposa**__**  
**__**Mariposa, vuela lejos.**__**Mariposa, vuela lejos.**__**  
**__**Mariposa, vuela lejos...)**_

- Q: _Mariposa, vuela lejos…_

Y así termino la canción… con la melodiosa y sutil voz de Rachel y un delicado susurro de Quinn acompañando el fin de aquel mágico momento

La canción encajaba con el momento, con la voz de Rachel, con la vida de Quinn y con las miradas penetrantes y, al mismo tiempo, tímidas que ambas se estaban regalando, una frente a la otra a escasos centímetros de tocarse

Muchas cosas pasaban por la cabeza de ambas, pero de lo que no cabía duda… era que aquellas mariposas que hace segundos estaban cerca… habían viajado hasta situarse en su interior…

Luego de unos minutos en donde ninguna de las dos apartaba la mirada… Rachel deja su guitarra a un lado y sujeta suavemente las manos de Quinn…

La rubia traga saliva con mucha dificultad, algo se avecinaba, ella lo sabía y Rachel también, pero ninguna de las dos en aquel instante estaba en la labor de querer evitarlo

La morena sutilmente toca el mentón de la rubia y desliza su dedo pulgar por aquellos labios rosa que tanto había deseado desde el primer momento que la vio

- R: _Eres tan hermosa…_ -Susurra haciendo que Quinn se estremeciera y cerrara por unos segundos los ojos

- Q: _Rachel…_ -La llamo, pero la morena no escuchaba, no pensaba… solo sentía

Y sucedió…

La beso con delicadeza mientras que sujetaba su rostro con ambas manos…

Era casi un roce, un roce perfecto de aquellos labios que hacían el intento de moverse un poco más, de sentir el cálido aliento y el exquisito sabor que ambas bocas se ofrecían…

Rachel sentía que estaba en las nubes, probando lo delicado y delicioso de aquellos labios mientras que Quinn sentía que aun la magia estaba con ella al tiempo que su boca jugaba levemente con los labios carnosos de la morena…

Luego de unos minutos se separan lentamente y se miran a los ojos con las respiraciones agitadas, cómplices de los nervios y al mismo tiempo del furor del beso

- R: _Yo… yo… Quinn eh…_ –Intentaba formular una frase coherente, pero no tenia caso

Los nervios habían vuelto… se percataba de que acaba de besar a Quinn Fabray, a su ángel, a la chica que le quitaba el sueño desde hace varias semanas

- Q: _Creo… creo que deberíamos irnos, se hace un poco tarde_ –Espetó suavemente y fue lo único que dijo antes de levantarse, tomar su cámara y caminar lentamente hasta la salida del mariposario

Rachel suspira con pesadez, por segundos pensó que el beso había sido un error, que era un impulso de sus emociones y podría arruinar las cosas, pero… había algo más, Quinn le correspondió y la morena sintió que lo había disfrutado tanto o más que ella

Por eso con una inmensa sonrisa se levanta, toma su guitarra y la sigue…

* * *

42 minutos, ese era el tiempo que había transcurrido desde que Rachel y Quinn abandonaron la reserva luego de recoger las cosas cerca del lago y despedirse de Mary

42 minutos en los que Quinn no emitió palabra a no ser monosílabos ante ciertas preguntas banales que Rachel hacia con el afán de escuchar su voz…

42 Minutos en los que la morena quería morir. Ya estaba comenzando a maquinar la idea de haber arruinado lo que pudo haber sido perfecto, pero por otro lado… Recordaba el beso y llegaba a la conclusión de que nada se acercaba más a la perfección que aquello…

Por eso ahora conducía en silencio, había optado hacerlo para no agobiar a Quinn con su verborrea, no obstante, la sonrisa de idiota enamorada no se le borraba de la cara y lo más gracioso era que la rubia, al notarlo, la miraba de reojo con el ceño fruncido

Rachel la mira fugazmente, pero esta voltea su vista completamente por la ventanilla

Quizás tenía pudor luego de lo sucedido o simplemente estaba enfadada, podrían ser muchas posibilidades las que ocurrían en el océano llamado Quinn Fabray, sin embargo, había un océano más inquieto y persistente llamado Rachel Berry que de una u otra forma iba a descubrir lo que a esa rubia le pasaba por la cabeza…

- R: _¿Te parece bien que llevemos a Tomy el siguiente fin de semana?_ –Pregunta ya estacionando el auto en casa de los Fabray

- Q: _Eh… si supongo_ –Se limita a decir

- R: _Podemos planificarlo y también avisarle a las_ _chicas _–Hacia referencia a Santana y Brittany

- Q: _Si…_

Y de nuevo los monosílabos que estaban comenzando a desesperar a Rachel

- R: _¿Te la pasaste bien? Espero que te haya gustado, y siento si te incomodo algo, sabes que a veces... bueno, yo suelo hacer cosas sin pensar, pero prometo no agobiarte con nada… tu sabes_ –Hablaba sin parar víctima del nerviosismo, deseaba sacar algo de Quinn, que esta le mencionara el beso o al menos le recriminara por él, pero nada salía de los labios de aquella rubia

Quinn tenía la vista fija al frente, observaba fijamente la calle aunque evidentemente su mente estaba en un lugar muy lejano a ella...

O quizás no

- Q: _¿Recuerdas cuando hablábamos en casa de Brittany de lugares y tu decías que para cada quien el lugar perfecto era diferente…que dependía de las personas y todo lo demás?_ –Habla luego de unos minutos sorprendiendo a Rachel que había optado por contar la cantidad de autos que pasaban

- R: _Eh… si claro, lo recuerdo_ –Se apresura a decir

- Q: _Ese es mi problema_ –Espetó esta vez mirándola

- R: _No estoy entendiendo Quinn…_

- Q: _Cuando llegue a Lima pensé que esto era lo peor que me podía haber sucedido, por muchas razones…-_Rachel asentía- _pero poco a poco me he ido acostumbrado, a tal punto que ya no pienso en San Francisco y hablo con mi amiga Jessica con menos frecuencia_

- R: _Bueno… en parte es bueno que te hayas adaptado, pero deberías mantener contacto con ellos… eso no es malo_

- Q: _Lo sé, a lo que me refiero es que ya no me importa como antes, no tengo esa necesidad "vital"_ –hace comilla con sus dedos- _de hablar con ella o con algún otro amigo para sentirme en casa… ¿Y sabes por qué?_

- R: _¿Por qué Lima no es tan malo como parece? _

- Q: _No… porque desde que te conocí has hecho que todo lugar a donde vaya sea perfecto… y yo ni siquiera me daba cuenta_ -Confiesa clavando su mirada en los sorpresivos ojos chocolate de Rachel

La morena no dijo nada, se limito a observarla con la boca entreabierta, hasta que Quinn sin decir otra palabra salió del auto murmurando un "buenas noches"

No hay que subestimar el poder de las mariposas, incluso ellas pueden derrumbar cosas tan difíciles… como los muros de Quinn Fabray

"_Viaja con poco equipaje y toca el cielo con tus manos, que por muy lejos que se muestre, tu corazón lo hará cercano" _


	18. ¿Que me has hecho Rachel?

**Capítulo 17**

**¿Qué me has hecho Rachel? **

Viernes 30 de septiembre de 2011

- R: _Creo que voy a morir, mi fin se acerca y ustedes como amigos ni se dan cuenta…_ -Espetaba Rachel mientras caminaba de un lado a otro en la habitación-_ ¡Mi vida es un fracaso! Jamás me casare, no tendré hijos a los cuales contarles mis vivencias en los escenarios, ni mis desventuras en el amor, mucho menos podre sentarme en una vieja mecedora a cantarle a mis nietos _–El dramatismo continuaba mientras que sus amigos fingían escucharla- _¡Soy un desastre!_ –Termina de decir cayendo sobre la cama, boca abajo y hundiendo su cabeza entre las almohadas

- S: _¿Terminaste?_ –Pregunta una tranquila Santana limándose las uñas con los pies apoyados sobre el escritorio de la otra morena

Rachel murmura algo que difícilmente fue escuchado

Cometa se sube en la cama y lame su mejilla

- K: _Y yo que pensé que acá el más dramático era yo… _-Sentencia Kurt con la misma tranquilidad de Santana pero en vez de estar limándose las uñas, leía revistas de moda a los pies de la cama

- R: _¡Es que ustedes no entienden!_ –Exclama levantándose rápidamente- ¡_Ella me ignora!_

- S: _Ella no te ignora, ella simplemente no te presta la atención que tu quisieras que te prestara luego de haberle metido la lengua en la jaula de mariposas_ –Dice la latina cansada de tanto drama a lo que Kurt solo soltó una carcajada

Rachel la mira ofendida y se acerca rápidamente para bajarle los pies del escritorio con rudeza

- S: _¡Oye, que te pasa!_

- R: _Primero que todo_ –La apunta con el dedo- _Si me ignora_ –Suspira- _Segundo… no es una jaula de mariposas, se llama mariposario, estoy cansada de decirtelo _–Santana rueda los ojos- _Tercero ¡No hubo lengua!_

- K: _Pero, no porque no lo hayas deseado _querida –Añade Kurt alzando las cejas

Rachel se sonroja levemente pero, lo ignora

- R: _Fue perfecto, fue lindo… fue delicado, tanto como lo es ella y sé que le gusto, ella me lo demostró, pero ahora me trata como si no tuviese importancia. Y para mí si lo tiene_ –Explica su malestar

- S: _Mira Rachel… Sabes cómo es Quinn, en el poco tiempo que la conoces ha sido complicado incluso hacerte su amiga… Quizás, quizás lo que paso fue lindo y le gusto y eso es bueno, pero debes darle espacio_ –Sonó un poco mas paciente

- R: _¡Yo le doy espacio!_ –Exclama ofendida, siempre la tachaban de loca intensa

- K: _Darle espacio no es querer sentarse casi encima de ella en las clases o en el Glee club como hiciste ayer_

- R: _Era el único puesto libre_ –Se justifica cruzando los brazos

- S: _Mira… enana terca_ –Ya Santana había perdido la paciencia y se levanta- _Ella quizás esté interesada en ti, de otra forma te hubiese dado un golpe en la jaula de… _-Rachel la fulmina con la mirada- _En el mariposario_ –Corrige- _Pero ahora debes esperar a que ella se acerque de a poco y tener paciencia _

- K: _Apoyo a la latina caliente…_

- S: _Gracias _–Se sienta de nuevo

- R: _Pero me hace sentir frustrada todo esto_ –Murmura en forma infantil sentándose al lado de Kurt y apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del chico

- K: _¡Tengo una idea!_

- S: _No más Dvd's de Robert Pattinson por hoy, por favor_ –Se apresura a decir

- K: _No entiendo tu odio por mi hombre_ –La mira ofendido- _Pero no es eso, hablo de que cocinemos algo delicioso y…_

- S: _¡Si comida!_ –Se levanta emocionada

- K: _Y luego juguemos a algo_

- S: _PlayStation_ –Ofrece

- K: _Yo no sé jugar eso_

- S: _Cierto, eres muy gay para funcionar _

- R: _Eso lo dijeron en…_ -Intenta decir Rachel desde el hombro de Kurt

- S: _Si, ya lo sé, en una película, da igual vamos a comer_ –La interrumpe y se dispone a ir rumbo a la cocina

- R: _¡Soy un alma solitaria!_ –Exclama alzando los brazos y siguiendo a sus amigos con Cometa detrás

Había pesado casi una semana de la cita entre Rachel y Quinn…

Una semana en donde la rubia no se mostraba ni distante ni cercana, la chica simplemente estaba en un estado neutral en cuanto a su trato con la morena

Si la veía en alguna clase la saludaba, si la morena la veía en el pasillo y le alzaba la mano… ella hacía lo mismo con amabilidad, pero hasta allí…

Rachel se comenzaba a inquietar, sabía que no debía presionar a Quinn, pero aquel trato la estaba frustrando y más luego de la confesión de la rubia la otra noche

"_porque desde que te conocí has hecho que todo lugar a donde vaya sea perfecto" _

Eso fue lo que dijo Quinn y eso nunca se le olvidaría

La chica le dejo entrever que no le desagradaba nada el hecho de estar siempre a su lado, con sus ocurrencias e incluso con sus intensidades

Se sentía bien, se sentía jodidamente bien agradarle de tal forma a Quinn Fabray, la chica que ahora más que un ángel… era un ángel con labios sabor miel

¡Técnicamente comprobado!

Por otro lado, esa misma semana Quinn se unió al Glee Club debido a que casi todas las actividades extracurriculares estaban cerradas y el coro era una de las pocas opciones viables que tenia para ganar puntos extras.

No era muy buena cantando, pero bailando no se le daba mal y el hecho de tener allí a sus nuevos amigos la hacía sentir cómoda

Aunque seguro a su padre no le gustaría del todo que ella fuese la fotógrafa escolar y miembro de un coro… era eso o el grupo de debate con nerds hormonales...

El punto es que día anterior había sido su primera clase del Glee Club y en donde casi no le dirigió la palabra a Rachel, de hecho no le dirigió la palabra a nadie a no ser por Finn que le buscaba conversación a toda costa.

¿Se estaba cerrando de nuevo debido al beso? Era lo que siempre pensaba la morena cuando sola en su habitación retomaba toda la situación de Quinn

Era dramático para algo que ocurrió hace tan solo una semana, pero lo dramático era parte de…

- Q: _Rachel Barbra Berry_

- B: _¿Qué pasa con ella?_ –Pregunta Brittany a su prima

- Q: _Que ese es el nombre completo de Rachel ¿Cierto?_

- B: _Si ¿Por qué?_

- Q: _Es que tengo una solicitud de Skype con su nombre_ –Explica con la mirada fija en el notebook

Ambas rubias se encontraban en casa de Quinn, ese fin de semana era el cumpleaños de Russel, por lo que los Fabray decidieron realizar una pequeña reunión para algunos familiares y amigos del hombre

Fueron varios ejecutivos del Banco, excepto la madre de Hanna, cosa que Quinn agradeció porque seguro llevaría a su insoportable hija

La rubia le ofreció a su prima quedarse a dormir a lo que la chica no se pudo negar, total ese día no tenia mas planes, era el "viernes de divas" en casa de Rachel y ella había rechazado la invitación por cumplir con sus tíos

La rubia de ojos avellana también había sido invitada, pero evidentemente era el cumpleaños de su padre

- B: _Acéptala…_

- Q: _Si ya lo hice… seguro se lo dio Tomy_ -Afirma esperando pacientemente a que su amiga Jess iniciara sesión

La chica la había llamado para decirle que tenía algo sumamente importante que contarle y eso necesitaba mínimo de una webcam

- B: _Quinnie, ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?_ –Espetó luego de unos minutos en los que Quinn había decidido revisar su correo

- Q: _Dime_ –Responde distraída

- B: _¿Qué opinas de Rachel?_

- Q: _No entiendo…_ -Gira la silla y la observa-_ ¿Qué opino en qué sentido? _

- B: _En todos los sentidos, ya sabes…_ -Se encoge de hombros

- Q: _Pues… no lo sé, es una chica simpática, es buena persona _

- B: _¿Solo eso?_

Brittany estaba al tanto de lo sucedido en la cita entre ella y Rachel al igual que era testigo de la desesperación que tenia la morena porque Quinn le prestara solo un poco mas de atención luego de aquello

Conocía a su prima, sabía que se podía cerrar ante algo que le aterraba, era normal, pero también era consciente de que la podía ayudar en ello

- Q: _¿Qué más quieres que te diga?_ –Sonó un poco brusca volviendo a dirigir su mirada al notebook y viendo como su amilla jess le enviaba la invitación para hablar por webcam

Brittany resopla y enciende la TV mientras Quinn comenzaba hablar con su amiga

Ya luego le sacaría información, de eso no había duda

* * *

- S: _Rachel puedes bajarle volumen a esa estúpida canción, intento sextear con mi novia y la voz de lija de __Adam Levine no me deja concentrar_ –Exclama Santana acostada en la cama al lado de Kurt que ya comenzaba a llorar mientras veía por 35 vez "Agua para elefantes"

- R: _¡Por dios! Ustedes están enfermas, todo el tiempo están teniendo sexo, incluso hacen mal uso de la tecnología para ello –_Exclama desde su escritorio

- S: _Eso lo dices porque ya quisieras tu tenerlo con Quinn al menos "virtualmente" –_Espetó soltando una sonora carcajada que hizo reír a Kurt y a una Rachel ahora entre sonrojada y enojada

- R: _No me parece gracioso_ –Dijo para luego voltear su mirada al ordenador en donde había detenido la música de Maroon 5

Las noches de divas siempre eran una locura, los primeros días veían películas o cantaban, pero últimamente cada uno hacia algo diferente. Santana siempre quería comer o jugar video juegos y en los casos en los que no iba Brittany, optaba por hablar con ella; Kurt acertaba por ver algunas películas románticas mientras que Rachel simplemente disfrutaba de esa loca compañía, viendo películas, cocinando, jugando video juegos en donde Santana siempre le ganaba o haciendo un baile improvisado con Brittany

Pero esa noche, tenía otra cosa en la mente…

- R: _¡QUINN!_ –Grita fuerte agitando sus manos como si el calor la hubiese invadido de repente

- K: _¡AHHH! ¡¿Por qué gritas?!_ -Se toca el pecho asustado, incluso Cometa, que estaba a los pies de la cama, había ladrado

- S: _Seguro está viendo alguna foto de ella_ –Añade Santana aun sexteando

- R: _No… no, es que, que_ –Señalaba el ordenador y luego miraba a sus amigos

Kurt se sienta en la cama y le habla

- K: _Tranquila... primero respira y luego hablas ¿Bien?_

La morena asiente y luego de un largo suspiro logra hablar

- R: _Quinn acepto mi solicitud de Skype y ahora esta OnLine ¡Le quiero hablar!_

- K: _¡Háblale!_ –Rueda los ojos

- R: _¿Crees que debería?_ –Pregunta mordiéndose el labio inferior

- S: _No le hables_ –Interviene- _Espera que ella te hable, Britt dice que está ahora conversando con su amiga de San francisco_

- R: _¿Y si no me habla?_ –Hace un mohín con el labio inferior

- S: _¡Por dios Berry! Vas hacer que antes de irme te deje el cerebro descompuesto de un golpe_ –Le grita haciendo que Kurt, por enésima vez en la noche, se asustara- _Bueno… mas descompuesto de lo que esta_ –Termina de decir

* * *

- Q: _¿Entonces cuando vienes?_ –Pregunta Quinn mirando a su amiga a través de la pantalla

- J: _No lo sé, te quiero visitar un fin de semana, ¡Que sea sorpresa!_ –Aplaude

- Q: _Me parece bien, yo encantada_

- J: _Bien amiga, ya me tengo que ir, recuerda que te quiero_

- Q: _Yo también te quiero, pórtate bien_

- J: _Siempre lo hago, ciao_ –Le envía un beso y cierra

Lo que Jess le quería contar era que una de sus compañeras del instituto estaba embarazada, que posiblemente iría a visitarla dentro de poco y que Alex, el ex novio de Quinn, le dijo que extrañaba a la rubia ahora que no estaba saliendo con la porrista

Era extraño y hasta hace un mes increíble, pero a Quinn lo ultimo… poco le importo

Porque aun cuando no lo dijera, aunque lo evitara, su mente también estaba en esa pequeña morena que ahora se encontraba OnLine en su cuenta de Skype

- Q: _¿Qué hacen ustedes en esa famosa noche de divas?_ –Pregunta a Brittany que se reía sola por las ocurrencias de su novia

- B: _¿Qué dices? ¿La noche de diva?_ –Presta atención

- Q: _Si, ¿Que hacen en ellas?_

- B: _Pues depende, jugar algo, ver películas, cocinar, cantar, bailar, lo que se nos ocurra…_

- Q: _Es que Rachel ahora está en el ordenador… y se me hace raro, pensé que iba a estar ocupada_

- B: _Seguro no están haciendo nada interesante, Santy me esta sexteando_ –Dice como si nada

- Q: ¿Sexteando? –Alza una ceja

- B: _Si, ya sabes, sexo por mensajes, o mas bien mensajes calientes, como lo quieras llamar_ –Agita su mano para restarle importancia

Quinn la mira anonada y bate su cabeza al tiempo que dirigía su mirada de nuevo al notebook

¿Sería adecuado hablarle a Rachel?

¿Qué le iba a decir luego de haber estado algo distante durante la semana?

¿Y si se molestaba?

Era lo que la rubia se preguntaba, sin embargo, opto por hacer lo primero…

***QuinnF**: Hola ¿Rachel?

Pregunta aunque sabía perfectamente que era la cuenta de la morena, una foto de ella con cometa en el perfil lo demostraba

- R: _¡Oh Dios! ¡Me hablo!_ –Exclama al ver el mensaje de Quinn

- S: _Si sigues con lo mismo te daré un golpe ¡Y hablo en serio!_

Rachel sabia que Santana era capaz de eso, por lo tanto respiro hondo para tranquilizarse y así hablar, aunque sea atreves de una pantalla, con Quinn

- K: _No entiendo, la beso, tuvo una cita con ella y se comporta así_ –Murmura Kurt a Santana

- R_: ¡Los estoy escuchando!_ –Exclama haciendo reír a los otros

***QuinnF**: ¿Estas ocupada?

Rachel se apresura en contestar

***Rachel Barbra**: Hola Quinn, que sorpresa, no estaba ocupada, es solo que Santana y Kurt me hablaban

***QuinnF**: Entiendo, solo te quería saludar ya que vi que estabas en línea

Rachel sonríe, _no todo estaba perdido_, se decía en su dramática cabecita

***Rachel Barbra:** Que bueno que me saludas y ¿Qué tal la fiesta de tu papa?

***QuinnF:** No era una fiesta, era una pequeña reunión y, como siempre, estuvo aburrida

***Rachel Barbra:** Tenias que venir hoy a nuestra noche de divas, aunque esta vez no estuvo tan divertida, Santana solo quiere "sextear con Britt" y Kurt ver TV

***QuinnF:** Lo sé, he sido testigo de eso, Britt no suelta el móvil jajajaja

***Rachel Barbra:** jajajaja ya sabes como son ¿Y qué tal te sientes ahora como integrantes del Glee Club?

Deseaba seguir hablando aunque sea sobre temas banales

***QuinnF**: Bien… bueno no canto mucho, pero los chicos son divertidos y al menos podre ayudar con las coreografías

***Rachel Barbra**: ¡Claro! Seguro lo haces fantástico, me alegra que te hayas integrado, no tuve la oportunidad de decírtelo ayer porque saliste sin despedirte

***QuinnF**: Lo siento, es solo que tenía prisa, mi madre estaba esperándome

***Rachel Barbra:** Esta bien, aunque en toda la semana te sentía apurada

La rubia suspira, ese tema tenía que llegar

***QuinnF:** Rachel, mira… sé que he estado extraña esta semana y siento si te molesto

***Rachel Barbra:** No me molesta

Envía rápidamente

***QuinnF**: Pero, es solo que lo que sucedió el otro día me dejo un poco confundida

***Rachel Barbra**: No quiero que te sientas incomoda conmigo, lo que menos quiero es eso… Solo trata de no alejarte mucho, porque siento que he hecho algo malo

***QuinnF:** No hiciste nada malo, todo fue perfecto

Escribe sin tapujos, no podía negarlo y no quería negarlo en ese momento

Ella tampoco deseaba que la morena se sintiera mal luego de haberse portado de maravilla con ella

***Rachel Barbra**: ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué te alejas?

***QuinnF:** Porque… ahora mismo no lo sé ¿Vale? Solo quiero que sepas que no es tu culpa, que tu no has hecho más que hacerme sentir bien… aunque yo muchas veces lo negara

***Rachel Barbra:** Gracias…

***QuinnF:** ¿Por qué?

***Rachel Barbra**: No te puedo decir el porque, si te lo digo quizás te asustes y te alejes mas

***QuinnF:** Claro, mejor no pregunto… total eres Rachel Berry y me puedes decir cualquier cosa

Bromea un poco

***Rachel Barbra:** A ti nunca te diría cualquier cosa, a ti te diría lo que mereces oír

***QuinnF**: Eso no siempre se siente bien, pero gracias

***Rachel Barbra**: Yo me puedo encargar de eso, no te preocupes

***QuinnF:** Bien…

Se quedaron un rato sin hablar hasta que Rachel escribió de nuevo

***Rachel Barbra**: Ya me tengo que ir, es hora de llamar a mis padres, están de viaje y siempre quieren que me reporte

Era cierto, por mas que quisiera seguir hablando con la rubia, ya su padre Leroy le había dejado tres mensajes diciendo que lo llamara

***QuinnF:** Esta bien, buenas noches

***Rachel Barbra:** Buenas noches princesa

Se despide y cierra sesión

Quinn se queda viendo la foto de la morena por un largo rato

- B: _Creo que formulare mejor mi pregunta… ¿Qué sientes por Rachel? –_Pregunta Brittany de repente parada al lado de su prima

- Q_: Algo… que no debería sentir_ –Confiesa haciendo que la otra rubia sonriera

Quizás para Quinn era confuso y difícil de asimilar, quizás tenía un lio en la cabeza, pero no tenia escapatoria…

Algo sentía por Rachel y no era un simple cariño de amigas

Brittany la abraza por detrás y le susurra al odio las palabras que Quinn nunca iba a olvidar

- B: _El corazón no mira lo que debe, si no lo que quiere… de ti depende lo demás_ –Besa su mejilla y vuelve a la cama

- Q: ¿_Que me has hecho Rachel? -_Murmura para sí misma cerrando los ojos


	19. Celos

**Capítulo 18**

"**Celos" **

Miércoles 5 de octubre de 2011

- K: _La presentación de otoño tiene que ser ¡Épica!, es la primera y nada puede fallar. Tendremos que planificar el vestuario y…_

- S: _Para, para cabello de yeso, no tenemos tanto tiempo para preparar todo lo que dices. La presentación es en dos semanas _

- K: _Tiempo suficiente_

- R: _No lo creo, Kurt… Santana tiene razón, aparte esas presentaciones en la asamblea casi no las toman en cuenta _

- B: _Yo quería usar mi traje de cuero y bailar algo de Britney Spears_

Kurt resopla y el resto rueda los ojos

- K: _Britney de nuevo no, por favor, que aun me duele la cabeza de los golpes que recibimos cuando hicimos el performance de Toxic_

- B: _¡Fue genial!_ –Salta emocionada

- K: _¡Fue un caos!_

- S: _¡No grites a mi chica!_

- K: _¡Que no diga tonterías!_

- B: _Yo no soy una tonta _–Espetó triste

- S: _¡Te voy a matar! _–Se abalanza sobre el chico

- Q: _¡BASTA!_ –Grita Quinn que hasta ahora se había mantenido al margen

Kurt se aleja rápidamente de Santana y se coloca tras la espalda de Quinn

Los cinco andaban por el pasillo luego de haber salido de la reunión del Glee Club en donde Mr Shue les explico que debían preparar una actuación para la asamblea dentro de dos semanas

Todos estaban emocionados, sobre todo Kurt, dado que era la primera actuación del Glee Club aquel año...

El ultimo para la mayoría de los integrantes y el mismo en donde planeaban ganar las nacionales

Quinn participo en la reunión e incluso aporto ideas para la actuación en donde aun no se elegía la canción, sin embargo, caminar con sus particulares amigos y hablar sobre que cantar, como cantar o como vestir… la estaba desesperando

- Q: _No han parado de hablar desde que salimos de la sala y en menos de cinco minutos han dicho cualquier cantidad de cosas sin sentido_ –Alza los brazos

- K: _Lo sé querida, pero resulta que está aquí_ –Mira a Santana que ya lo asesinaba con la mirada mientras Brittanty mantenía la cabeza gacha- _Nunca respeta las opiniones de los demás_

- Q: _Creo que la vestimenta o cualquier cosa se debe decidir entre todos, es lo más sensato, no entre nosotros cinco _

- R: _Quinn tiene razón, mañana en la clase elegimos entre todos_ –La mira sonriente como una tonta enamorada a lo que Kurt y Santana ruedan los ojos

- S: _Como sea, yo me retiro, nos vemos en la práctica Berry –_Atina a decir antes de alejarse con Brittany

- K: _Esa mujer me va a matar un día de estos_ –Añade Kurt frente a su casillero, echándose fijador en el cabello

Quinn lo mira con el ceño fruncido

- R: _¿Y tú ya te vas?_ –Pregunta pues ella también tenía que ir a la práctica de soccer

- Q: _Eh… no_ –Dice distraída viendo como el chico ahora peinaba su cabello con sumo cuidado

- R: _¿Y que vas hacer?_

Por fin gana su atención

- Q: _Tengo que ir a la práctica de las porristas_

- K: _¡¿Qué?!_ –Exclama Kurt girándose rápidamente

- Q: _Es para el periódico escolar, quieren hacer una edición especial para ellas, porque ganaron el campeonato pasado_ –Se encoge de hombros

- K: _Que interesante…_ -Toca su barbilla-_ ¿Puedo acompañarte?_ –Cierra el casillero y se coloca el bolso en el hombro

- R: _¿Para qué quieres ir a la práctica de las Cheerios?_

Kurt alza una ceja y sonríe

- R: _Ya sé, no me digas_ –Rueda los ojos

- Q: _¿Qué sucede?_

- R:_ ¿Por qué crees que va a las prácticas de Soccer?, solo para criticar_

- K: _¡Oye! Me estas ofendiendo, cualquiera piensa que soy un chismoso_

Se quedan en silencio hasta que de repente los tres sueltan una gran carcajada

- Q: _Bueno, creo que mejor me voy… quiero salir de eso rápido_

- K: _Voy contigo_ –Dice rápidamente tomándola por el brazo- _Nos vemos luego amor mío_ –Se despide de Rachel agitando la mano

- Q: _Adiós Rach… nos vemos luego _

- R: _Adiós Quinn, no dejes que este te guie por malos senderos_ –Kurt la ignora

- Q: _Lo hare_ –Le guiña un ojo regalándole una dulce sonrisa mientras se aleja gracias a los tirones que Kurt le daba

Rachel suspira con su dramatismo acostumbrado para luego caminar a la práctica de Soccer.

La cosas entre ambas iban muy bien, en las clases se sentaban juntas al igual que en el almuerzo o en la última reunión de Glee Club

La rubia decidió no alejarse tanto de Rachel y mas allá de sentirse confundida por todo lo que la morena le provocaba… deseaba mantener una buena relación con la misma

Era cierto que la veía y sin una razón aparente su corazón comenzaba a latir más rápido de lo normal, o cuando la escuchaba cantar, reír o ser protagonista de cualquier situación extrovertida… pero también era cierto que no quería darle vueltas al hecho de sentir todas esas cosas, porque en el fondo sabía exactamente lo que ocurría…

* * *

- Q: _¿Crees que me permitan tomar las fotos?_ –Pregunta Quinn a Kurt ya cerca del campo de entrenamiento en donde las porristas estaban calentando y la voz de _Roz Washington_se dejaba escuchar a través de un megáfono

- K: _Si tienes el permiso de la dirección no hay problema_ –La sujeta nuevamente del brazo hasta dirigirse a la entrenadora

- _¡Vamos muévanse!_ –Gritaba la mujer- _¡Recuerden que soy __Roz Washington__ y puedo hacer que sus traseros quede tan flaco que den pena ajena al mirarlos!_

Quinn la miraba un tanto intimidada, por un momento pensé en irse de allí con su cámara y olvidarse del periódico escolar, pero Kurt Hummel no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de husmear el entrenamiento de las Cheerios

- K: _Disculpe entrenadora_ _Washington_ -La interrumpe con su tono de voz delicado

La mujer de color gira lentamente y lo mira escaneándolo de arriba abajo

- _¿Tu quien eres?_ –Alza la barbilla en gesto de superioridad

- K: _Soy Kurt Hummel, pertenezco al periódico escolar, y mi amiga acá_ –Señala a Quinn que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido ante la mentira- _Y yo tenemos un permiso para fotografiar a sus porristas _

- _¿No son espías de otra escuela o algo así?_ –Los señala con el megáfono

- Q: _No entrenadora, acá puede ver perfectamente nuestro permiso, somos alumnos de McKinley_ –Interviene Quinn mostrándole el papel

La mujer lo lee rápidamente y se lo entrega de nuevo

- _Bueno, hagan lo que tengan que hacer ¡Pero sin molestar a mis chicas!_ –Espetó para seguir con su trabajo

- Q: _Eres un mentiroso_ –Le dice entre dientes al chico que ya sacaba sus binoculares

- K: _Son detallitos_ –Le hace un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia

* * *

Del otro lado, en el campo de Soccer las cosas no eran muy diferentes…

La entrenadora Sylvester gritaba para que las chicas se agilizaran y dieran las vueltas previas al calentamiento

De 10 vueltas a Rachel tan solo le quedaba una, la cual ya estaba finalizando.

Cansada y con la respiración agitada toma una botella de agua y se sienta en el césped a esperar las indicaciones

- E: _¡Hey!_ –Saluda Emily sentándose a su lado- _¿Cansada?_

- R: _Un poco_ –Sonríe de medio lado

- E: _Creo que me estoy arrepintiendo de estar aquí_ –Bromea acostándose por completo en el césped

- R: _No es tan malo, te acostumbraras_ –Se encoge de hombros_- Deja que juguemos el primer partido… será genial _

- E: _Si, lo sé. He ido a muchos… ¿Cuándo será el primero?_ –Pregunta reincorporándose

- R: _En un mes, tenemos que trabajar duro_

Emily asiente y mira al frente observando cómo Santana ayudaba a Brittany con su tobillo

La rubia al parecer se había lastimado

- E: _Santana aun no toma muy bien la idea de que este en el equipo_ –Suelta captando la atención de la morena a su lado

- R: _Dale tiempo, sabes cómo es_

Emily no dice nada, solo suspira y sigue mirando al frente

- R: _¿Cómo vas con Hanna?_ –Rompe el silencio luego de unos minutos

- E_: Igual que siempre… No le gusta que este cerca de ti_

- R: _En realidad no le gusta que estés cerca de nadie, lo sabes_ –La mía fijamente, pero la chica desvía su mirada

- E: _Ella… ella es una gran amiga, es solo que últimamente es muy posesiva, bueno… luego de lo que paso tu sabes cómo se volvió, no acepta que yo esté muy cerca de ti y por lo tanto odia que este en el equipo_

- R: _Emily… tu sabes que lo que le sucede a Hanna va mas allá de lo que describes. Debes hablarlo_

- E: _Lo sé… gracias, creo que es hora de hacerlo_ –Sonríe

- R: _Solo espero que no intente matarme por estar hablando ahora contigo –_Espetó viendo como la porrista de vez en cuando volteaba hasta el campo de Soccer

- E: _Yo le dije que tu eras mi amiga y no quería nada más que eso…_

- R: _Me alegra que así sea_

Emily no responde nada ante esto.

La chica tenía sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado sentía una gran atracción por la morena y por otro sabia que lo único que podía recibir de ella era una simple amistad… Todo gracias a un factor muy importante

Quinn Fabray

- E: _¿Y qué tal con Quinn?_

Rachel sonríe como tonta

- R: _Vamos bien, somos… somos muy buenas amigas y ya no discutimos como antes_

- E: _Me alegra mucho, es buena chica algo fuerte de carácter, pero agradable _–Dice con sinceridad y al mismo tiempo pesar por no ser ella la chica por la cual Rachel estaba loca

La morena lo nota

- R: _Tu también eres una gran chica Emily, eres buena persona, hermosa… lo tienes todo, pero…_

- E: _Pero te entiendo_ –La interrumpe- _uno no decide de quien se enamora, son cosas que pasan y ya… Todo bien _–Le toca el hombro

En eso escuchan el grito de Sue llamándolas para hacer los ejercicios de calentamiento

Rachel se coloca de pie y le extiende la mano a Emily

- R: _Vamos, te ayudo con los ejercicios…_

- E: _Gracias capitana Berry_

- R: _¡Hey no te burles!_

Ambas ríen y caminan hasta el centro del campo

* * *

- H: _Pero si miren a quien tenemos por aquí… la representación de los perdedores de McKinley_ –Llegaba Hanna hasta Quinn y Kurt que ahora estaban sentados en las gradas

La rubia revisaba alguna de las fotografías tomadas

- K: _No queremos problemas Hanna, solo vinimos a tomar fotografías para el periódico escolar_

- H: _Tú no eres del periódico escolar_ –Se cruza de brazos

- Q: _Pero yo si, y el me vino acompañar_ –Interviene Quinn muy seria

- H: _Gran cosa…-_Murmura alejándose hasta tomar una toalla

- Q: _No la soporto_ –Dice entre dientes

- K: _Se cree la reina del universo y ni siquiera tiene suficiente estatura, Emily tiene mejor cuerpo_ –La miraba de reojo

- Q: _Ese fue un comentario muy superficial ¿Lo sabías?_

Se miran y de nuevo vuelven a reír, la verdad era que se la estaban pasando bien, Kurt no dejaba de criticar a las porristas y eso era suficiente para que Quinn se divirtiera mientras tomaba las fotografías

- K: _¡Dios es Blaine!_ –Exclama de repente

- Q: _¿Dónde?_ –Mira a todos lados

- K:_ ¡Me está llamando! _–Se levanta- _Ahora vuelvo, seguro me quiere pedir perdón por abandonarme el fin de semana_ -Se aleja rápidamente

Quinn solo sonríe y niega con la cabeza

Segundos después se dispone a tomar sus cosas, ya había hecho su trabajo y tenía suficientes fotografías para la edición especial de las porristas

- H: _Hola…-_Llega Hanna de nuevo con su sonrisa de hipocresía

- Q: _No quiero problemas Hanna_ –La mira seria

- H: _Tranquila... Eh yo tampoco busco problemas_ –Se sienta a su lado

- Q: _¿Qué quieres entonces? Porque desde que te conozco lo único que has hecho es molestar_

- H: _Tu yo tenemos algo en común_ –Se sienta de lado con las piernas cruzadas y la mira fijamente con los imponentes ojos azules que mas allá de incomodar a Quinn, la estaban enfadando

Simplemente no soportaba a Hanna Marín

- Q: _Dudo que tengamos algo en común_

- H: _Rachel Berry_ –Dice ganando la atención de Quinn que ya estaba de pie

- Q: _¿Qué tienes tu que ver con Rachel? _–La otra rubia sonríe

- H: _Rachel no es buena compañía… Ella ha hecho que Emily, mi mejor amiga, cambie de forma drástica. Incluso_ –Toma aire- _Creo que la ha sonsacado para que sea igual que ella… y tu _–La señala- _vas por el mismo camino_

- Q: _Por dios, eso es patético, Emily es lo suficientemente grande para saber lo que hace y conozco a Rachel, no es de las que va por allí sonsacando gente. Quizás sea tu amiga la que esté detrás de ella_

- H: _¡Ella no era así!_ –Se levanta- _Tu amiga es un estorbo y Emily ha cambiado gracias a eso_

- Q: _¿Cambiado? ¿A caso está mal que quiera ser amiga de Rachel y a ti eso te resulte una catástrofe?_ –Dice aun sabiendo que Emily sentía atracción por Rachel.

- H: _Ella dice que está enamorada, ¡Y eso no lo voy aceptar!_

Quinn palideció ¿Enamorada? Esas eran palabras mayores… y una extraña sensación de celos la invadió al notar como Rachel ayudaba a Emily estirando sus piernas mientras la morena más alta estaba tumbada en el césped del campo de Soccer

- H: _¿Te fijas?_ –Mira hacia el mismo lugar que la otra- _De eso no resultara nada bueno… Emily debe alejarse de ella y tú también deberías hacerlo_ –Le aconseja

- Q: _¡Vete a la mierda Hanna!_ –Espetó con rabia y con unos celos inevitables mientras se dirigía al campo de Soccer

* * *

Luego de más de una hora en donde Kurt le platico todo lo que hablo con Blaine y la posible reconciliación... Quinn estaba esperando a que Rachel terminara de cambiarse y así despedirse de ella, pues había decidido ver el resto de la practica

Santana y Brittnay se habían despedido de ella antes pues la rubia de ojos azueles tenia molestias en el tobillo, lo cual le dificulto terminar el entrenamiento

Quinn en ningún momento dejo de pensar en lo que Hanna le dijo, en el hecho de que Emily estaba enamorada de Rachel, aumentando así su curiosidad en saber lo que exactamente había pasado entre ambas morenas

Podía preguntárselo de nuevo a Kurt, pero prefirió esperar, pues ya tendría tiempo de preguntárselo a la propia Rachel

- K: _Rubia, yo me marcho… hablamos luego, me despides de Rachel porque tengo que ver a Blaine_ _ahora mismo_

- Q: _Tranquilo y suerte con tu chico_ –Le sonríe a lo que Kurt solo da un saltito de emoción y se aleja

Quinn camina por el estacionamiento donde ya se encontraba Rachel metiendo su bolso deportivo en el maletero.

Y justamente allí vio algo que hizo que sus celos se volvieran a disparar…

Emily se encontraba recostada al auto conversando animadamente con la morena más baja que no dejaba de sonreír

La rubia camina rápidamente y se acerca a Rachel

- Q: _Hola_ –Saluda mirando a Rachel e ignorando a Emily

- R: _Hola Quinn_ –Sonríe- _¿Ya te vas?_

- Q: _De hecho venia a pedirte un favor…. ¿Podrías llevarme a casa? Es que mama no puede pasar a buscarme_ –Mintió de forma automática.

Ella en ningún momento había hablado con su madre, de hecho, si Rachel aceptaba llevarla le tendría que enviar un mensaje indicándole que no fuera a buscarla

Deseaba enviarle señales a Emily y todo era gracias a los celos que la chica le provocaba

- R: _Ah… está bien, claro yo te llevo_

- Q: _¿Seguro, no es mucha molestia?_

- E: _Quinn si quieres yo te llevo, no tengo ningún problema, aparte… somos vecinas_ –Se ofrece Emily con amabilidad

Rachel solo la mira, ella obviamente tampoco tendría problema alguno en llevarla

- Q: _Eh... agradezco tu oferta, pero no es necesario –_Trato de sonreír

- E: _No es molestia en serio, vives al lado de mi casa –_Era lógico

- Q: _Quiero que me lleve Rachel_ –Espetó con más seriedad

- E: _Esta bien_ –La mira extrañada- _Yo me marcho, nos vemos luego chicas_ –Se despide y se aleja

Quinn queda en silencio, se maldecía por haber tratado a la chica así luego de que la misma fuese tan amable, sin embargo, era algo que podía más que ella

- R: _¿Vamos?_ –Pregunta Rachel a lo que Quinn asiente

Luego de unos minutos en donde casi iban detrás de Emily hasta la casa de los Fabray, Quinn no pudo más e hizo la pregunta del millón

- Q: _Rachel… ¿Qué sucedió entre Emily y tú? _

Fue una pregunta quizás no tan sencilla de responder, pero si muy clara y que cuya respuesta, sin querer, iba a cambiar la relación y la vida de Rachel Berry y Quinn Fabray


	20. Decisiones

**Capítulo 19**

"**Decisiones" **

- Q: _Rachel… ¿Qué sucedió entre Emily y tú?_

La morena no respondía… Se limitaba a mirar hacia la carretera y a poca distancia el auto de la chica por la cual ahora Quinn preguntaba

- R: _¿Emily? ¿Qué pasa con ella?_ –Pregunta segundos después ladeando brevemente la cabeza

La rubia, que no había dejado de mirarla en ningún momento, voltea su vista hasta la ventanilla y calla por unos segundos

- Q: _Olvídalo… no tienes que…_

- R: _No paso nada importante_ –Responde interrumpiendo a la otra- _Es decir, no salimos ni nada parecido, solo tuvimos una especie de cita, o un par, en realidad siempre me ha parecido una chica excelente, por eso me hice su amiga… _–Habla rápidamente y termina encogiéndose de hombros con las manos aun sujetas al volante

- Q: _Esta bien_ –Fue escueta

- R: _No es que, en realidad ella y yo…_

- Q: _Esta bien, Rachel_ –La corta de nuevo con menos brusquedad_- No tienes que explicarme nada, solo es curiosidad _–Trata de sonreír y devuelve la vista al camino

Quinn no quedo muy satisfecha con la respuesta, sin embargo, no deseaba interrogar a la morena… A la final no era nadie para hacerlo, por lo tanto guardo silencio en lo que quedaba de trayecto

Sabía que algo importante había sucedido a tal punto de que Emily se enamorara de Rachel y no solo por la afirmación de Hanna, la misma chica, con sus gestos y atención a Rachel, lo demostraba

Minutos después la morena estaciona el auto frente a casa de los Fabray

- R:_ Ha llegado a su destino señorita_ –Bromea tratando de dispersar el ambiente algo denso que sin querer se formo

- Q: _Muchas gracias por traerme y disculpa la molestia…_

- R: _No es ninguna molestia, sabes que por mi estaría siempre acompañándote_ –Sentencia algo tímida

Quinn sonríe de forma automática, Rachel era realmente adorable casi todo el tiempo y ese… era exactamente su problema

Por un momento se quedan en silencio viendo como Emily a pocos metros descendía de su auto.

La morena más alta mira hacia la casa vecina y divisa el mini Cooper de Rachel

- R: _Es genial que sean vecinas ¿no?_

- Q: _¿La has visitado?_ –Pregunta con mucha curiosidad

- R: _Solo una vez y no…, no resulto muy bueno _

- Q: _¿A qué te refieres?_ –Indaga con mucho más interés, pero antes de que la pregunta fuese contestada...

- E: _¡Hola chicas! Disculpen la interrupción_ –Llega Emily asomándose por la ventanilla del conductor, la cual permanecía abierta

- R: _Hey Em…-_La saluda con confianza

- E: _Se me olvido preguntarte si la práctica de mañana es a la misma hora _

- R: _Si, es a la misma hora que hoy, como Britt no pudo seguir la entrenadora quiere que practiques algunas cosas_

- E: _Gracias, solo quería confirmar_ –Sonríe- _Adiós _–Mira a Quinn que en ningún momento le había dirigido la palabra

- Q: _Adiós_ –Se limita a decir si mirarla

La chica se aleja y Rachel es la que esta vez mira a la rubia con el ceño fruncido

- R: _¿Te sucede algo? ¿Por qué estas así con Emily? _

- Q: _Solo vino para interrumpir, aunque no estuviésemos hablando de nada importante, igual lo hizo por eso ¿O a caso no te puede enviar un mensaje o llamar?_ –Espetó seria

Rachel no sabía si molestarse, reír o alegrarse por la evidente escena de celos que Quinn le estaba dando

Se quedan en silencio por algunos segundos en los que la rubia comenzaba a maldecir su actitud patética e inmadura

Ella no era nadie en la vida de Rachel como para celarla o pedirle algún tipo de explicaciones. Simplemente estaba actuando de forma impulsiva luego del pequeño veneno que Hanna inyecto en su cabeza, sumado a la innegable atracción que sentía por Rachel y la curiosidad que siempre le causo la relación entre las dos morenas.

- R: _Pues… quizás prefirió preguntarlo ahora que me tenía en frente, también tiene lógica ¿no?_

Ríe en su interior, en definitiva los celos de la otra no la molestaban

- Q: _Si, como tu digas. Gracias por traerme, nos vemos mañana_ –Dijo para luego bajar del auto

Rachel no atino a decirle nada pues la rubia ya había cerrado la puerta, por lo que decidió bajar del auto rápidamente y alcanzarla antes que entrara

- R: _¡Quinn espera!_ –Grita haciendo que la otra se detuviera en medio del jardín delantero

- Q: _¿Qué sucede?_ –Voltea y Rachel la mira sonriente

- R:_Tu mama si te podía ir a buscar ¿Cierto?_ –Pregunta inclinando un poco la cabeza en señal de duda

- Q: _Que…. Que no, te dije que ella no podía ¿Por qué?_ –Se mostro nerviosa

- R: No te creo… -Coloca sus manos detrás, en la parte baja de la espalda y se mece sobre sus pies en forma infantil

- Q: _Es tu problema si me crees o no. Si te molestaba traerme, pudiste haberte negado_ –Fue borde

Rachel respira hondo, y liberando el lazo de sus manos sobre la espalda, habla…

- R: _Estas… celosa por Emily, es algo que note antes de venir y hace rato lo confirmaste, pero mi pregunta es ¿Por qué? Es decir, ella es mi amiga, pero también puede ser tu amiga_ –Se encoge de hombros

Quinn la miraba perpleja ante tal afirmación

¿Celosa? ¡Claro que estaba celosa! Pero no tenía porque decírselo… ¿O a caso era tan obvia?

- Q: _¡Yo no estoy celosa!_ –Expresa en autodefensa, pero con cierto rubor en sus mejillas

- R: _Si lo estas… –_Canturrea

- Q: _¡Que no lo estoy! ¿A caso tengo algún motivo? Por mi tu puedes andar con quien quieres y si Emily es tu ex o lo que sea, no es mi asunto_

- R: _¿Entonces porque eres borde con ella? _

- Q: _Porque…porque, no me cae tan bien_ –Responde un tanto insegura, en realidad Emily le caía bien hasta que se entero de su interés por Rachel y a este punto no sabía cómo responder a lo obvio

- R: _Pensé que si te agradaba… pero allá tu, igual te digo que no vale la pena que la trates mal, si es que crees que es como Hanna o si la misma Hanna te ha dicho algo, no le creas_

- Q: _Hanna no tiene nada que ver_ –Esquiva la mirada- _¿A caso tiene algo que decirme?_

- R: _Ella te pude decir cualquier cosa, es experta en molestar la existencia de todo ser humano_ –Dijo seria, lo que irónicamente le resulto gracioso a Quinn debido al tono de voz dramático que la morena utilizo

- Q: _Solo quiero saber que sucedió entre Emily y tu ¿Es mucho pedir?_ –Pregunta al fin

- R: _Te dije que no sucedió nada importante_

- Q: _Que no sea importante no significa nada, tal vez para ella si lo fue_

- R: _Ok… te contare_ -Se limita a decir hasta caminar y sentarse en los escalones de entrada a la casa de los Fabray- _¿Esta Tomy en casa?_ –Pregunta ya sentada

- Q: _No, Tomy debe estar en casa de uno de sus compañeros, iban hacer una maqueta –_Responde sentándose al lado de la morena

- R: _Es genial que ahora tenga amigos_

- Q: _Lo es…-_Asiente con una sonrisa

- R: _¿Entonces estas sola en casa?_

- Q: _No, mama debe estar viendo sus Dvd's de Mujeres desesperadas, es lo que hace todos los miércoles cuando papa llega tarde_

- R: _Interesante… pensé que estaba ocupada y por eso no te podía ir a buscar –_Lo dijo con cierta malicia

Y Quinn en ese instante no sabía donde meter su cara roja como un tomate

Rachel solo reía

- Q: _¿Puedes dejar de reírte de mí y hablar de una vez? Me ibas a contar algo -_Cambia el tema rápidamente y coloca el bolso a un lado mientras mira a la morena con impaciencia

- R: _Esta bien…_ -Suspira- _Emily y yo nos conocimos hace un par de años en McKinley, ella y Hanna eran nuevas, ambas se conocían desde otra escuela en un pueblo llamado __Rosewood. Desde el primer momento conectamos, es decir… hablábamos de música e incluso de soccer aun cuando ella estaba en el equipo de natación. Poco a poco fuimos acercándonos más… hasta que un tiempo decidimos pasar tiempo juntas, o más bien fuimos a un par de citas como amigas y nunca sucedió nada importante… aunque es una chica hermosa, yo prefiero su amistad antes que cualquier cosa, siempre la he visto de esa forma_ -Aclara

- Q: _¿Citas de amigas? ¿Cómo la nuestra?_ –Pregunta alzando una ceja, si así habían sido las citas, ya podía imaginar porque Emily se enamoro

- R: _No, no era ese tipo de citas, simplemente salíamos a comer o quedábamos en ver películas en mi casa, generalmente. En realidad siempre tuvimos una buena relación_

- Q: _¿Y con Hanna? ¿Por qué te odia?_

- R: _Hanna siempre ha sido su mejor amiga y ha sentido celos desde que me conoció, sin embargo, antes no era así, ella cambio desde lo que sucedió la única vez que visite a Emily y nos descubrió…_ -Susurra lo ultimo

- Q: _¿Qué estaban haciendo?_ –Se apresura a preguntar mientras su corazón bombeaba sangre con más fuerza

- R: _Habíamos quedado en dormir ese día y ver películas o cocinar algo dado que su mama estaba de viaje y su padre generalmente no está… Todo iba bien hasta que… bueno, no sé cómo decirte, fue cosa del momento… quizás curiosidad que se yo_ –Pasa las manos por su cabello un tanto nerviosa

- Q: _Relájate… cuéntame_ –Pide con calma

- R: _No se que sucedió, simplemente nos besamos esa noche… por… por varios minutos, la cosa se puso un poco intensa, y en ese preciso momento llego Hanna y nos descubrió, armo un escándalo y desde ese día se declaro mi enemiga_

- Q _¿A qué te refieres con intensas? ¿Qué hacían aparte de besarse?_ –Pregunta, completamente tensada, lo que en realidad le importaba

- R: _Pues… nos quitamos un poco de ropa y la situación era algo comprometedora, pero no paso de allí, igual Hanna se puso histérica_

Quinn suspira y mira al frente. Se mantuvo en silencio varios minutos en los que Rachel no sabía que decir

La actitud de la rubia era algo extraña ese día y luego del avance no deseaba estropear nada, por ello decidió acompañarla en su mutismo

- Q: _Emily está enamorada de ti, Hanna me lo dijo_ –Suelta de repente haciendo que Rachel instantáneamente dejara de ver los girasoles de la señora Fabray, para mirar los ojos avellana de Quinn

- R: _¿Qué?_ –Frunce el ceño- _No debes creerle a Hanna, te dije que me odiaba, seguro lo inventa porque le arde que Emily aun sea mi amiga_

- Q: _No, Rachel… yo también lo he notado, de hecho llevo tiempo notándolo_ –Espetó con un tono serio y ligeramente alto

Era normal que Emily se enamorara de Rachel luego de todos los momentos compartidos

- R: _No lo se, Quinn… como te digo, solo la veo como una amiga y así seguirá siendo _–Dice con firmeza, no deseaba contrariar a Quinn aunque ella efectivamente sabia que Emily había tenido otros intereses mas allá de la amistad y en muchas ocasiones se los había dejado claro

- Q: Igual no es mi problema, es solo que lo noto y no debes hacerte la ciega ante ello –Espetó algo más calmada

- R: _Esta bien… igual pienso que es algo que no tiene importancia, somos amigas y listo_

Quinn asiente mirándola a los ojos mientras Rachel sonreía ligeramente

- Q: _¿Por qué sonríes?_

- R:_ Porque eres hermosa y aun no me creo que pueda estar tan cerca de ti… _

Quinn ríe y niega con la cabeza

- Q: _Pensé que tus coqueteos eran parte del pasado, Berry _

- R: _Son inevitables_ –Afirma mordiéndose el labio inferior, gesto que hizo que Quinn desviara su mirada hasta ellos

¿Cómo sería sentir de nuevo los labios suaves y carnosos de Rachel?

De seguro tan exquisito como aquella tarde en la reserva, por lo tanto no podía privarse de ese sabor…

Acerco su rostro suavemente hasta conectar sus labios con los de la morena que estática correspondió el gesto

Esta vez no fue tan delicado, no fue un ligero toque, fue un beso algo más profundo, algo más sentido y con la complicidad de ser el segundo disfrutado

Poco a poco Rachel pasa su lengua encima de los labios, ahora rosa intenso, de Quinn y de esta forma encuentra a su homónima con más facilidad.

La rubia sujetaba la cara del a morena entre sus manos, mientras que la pequeña tomaba con fuerza la camiseta de Quinn…

El beso se intensifico hasta que el aire les falto y poco a poco se separaron…

Las miradas eran profundas y tanto o más intensas que el beso, no obstante, algo sucedió y la magia acabo…

Un ruido proveniente del interior de la casa hizo reaccionar a Quinn y percatarse que estaban en el lugar menos indicado. Si su madre la descubre o, peor aún, si su padre llegaba… hubiese sido un caos

- Q: _Soy una idiota_ –Se levanta rápidamente sujetando su bolso consiente de la situación

- R: _¿Por qué? ¿No te gusto?-_Repite el gesto y se coloca de pie

- Q: _¡No se trata de eso!_ –Grita para arrepentirse al instante- _Es que nos pudieron haber visto _–Dice entre dientes

- R: _Pero no fue así_ –Sonríe y en esta ocasión, en vez de alegrar, disgusto a Quinn

- Q: _¿No entiendes nada cierto? ¡Esto está mal!_

- R: _¡Claro que no!_

- Q: _Olvídalo_ –Le dice por lo bajo- _Olvida el beso, olvida todo, somos amigas y las amigas no se besan _

- R: _Tu me gustas y cuando me besas me demuestras que sientes algo mas por mi_ –Sentencia firme

- Q: _No sabes nada, esto fue un error, así que déjame en paz_ –Espetó con brusquedad para luego entrar rápidamente a la casa y dejar a Rachel parada en el mismo lugar

La morena camino hasta su auto dispuesta a dirigirse a su casa, enciende el motor y lo pone en marcha, pero cuando iba a tan solo tres cuadras… algo se le ocurrió.

Regresa rápidamente hasta la casa de los Fabray y ve el auto de Russel estacionado, el hombre acababa de llegar y se podía observar como abría la puerta para segundos después introducirse a la vivienda

Quizás Quinn tenía razón y si hubiesen seguido, la situación se hubiese complicado, no obstante, ese no era el punto. Su objetivo estaba marcado y luego de unos minutos acerca el auto hasta estacionarlo en la acera del frente; baja rápidamente del mismo y comienza a caminar por un costado de la casa de la rubia en donde estaba ubicada la habitación de la misma

Se asoma levantándose de puntillas y verifica como Quinn al parecer había entrado ya que la luz se veía encendida

Y Sonríe…

Trepa el árbol conjunto a la otra habitación, que pertenecía a Tomy, y con mucha destreza salta hasta colarse en el pequeño balcón de la ventana de Quinn, gesto que la rubia pudo percibir ya que el ruido del vidrio la delato

Quinn, que sacaba algunas cosas de su bolso, gira rápidamente y se encuentra con la figura de Rachel sonriéndole con una pierna fuera del balcón y otra dentro

- Q: _Rachel… pero… que… ¿Qué haces aquí?_ –Pregunta titubeante luego de abrir la ventana

- R: _No lo sé…-_Mantiene la sonrisa y se encoge de hombros- _Eso lo decidirás tu_

- Q: _¿De qué hablas? Déjate de locuras, mi padre acaba de llegar_ –Espetó por lo bajo

- R: _El no entrara, porque de seguro cerraste la puerta con llave… _

- Q:_ ¿Qué quieres?_

Rachel, aun con medio cuerpo fuera del balcón, extiende su mano hasta Quinn

- R: _Quiero que decidas si prefieres creer que lo que sucedió la otra tarde y lo que sucedió ahora fue un error, un absurdo error que las amigas no deben hacer o que en realidad fue algo que deseaste tanto como yo. Si tomas mi mano será un sí… y si no la tomas… lo entenderé_ –Explica con la mano aun extendida

Quinn lo medita mientras mira los intensos ojos chocolate de la morena, hasta hacer algo que cambiaria el rumbo de sus días…

Sujeta la delicada y pequeña mano de Rachel para luego con sutileza introducirla por completo en el balcón


	21. A Julieta le gustan las estrellas

**Capítulo 20**

**"A Julieta le gustan las estrellas"**

Una hora…

Ese era el tiempo transcurrido desde que Quinn dejo a Rachel en su habitación y bajo para ayudar a su madre con la cena

Una hora en la que la morena se dedico a observar los detalles de aquel lugar, los libros, discos de vinilo, afiches y cada una de las fotografías que conformaban el gran muro de Quinn… en donde, cabía destacar, muchas pertenecían a ella e incluso a Cometa…

Fue un gesto que le revolvió algo en su interior y la hizo sonreír…

Luego de que Quinn la hiciera entrar por completo a la habitación e intentar hablar con ella, no pasaron ni 10 minutos cuando Judy llamo a su hija pidiendo algo de ayuda con la cocina, debido a que Tomy estaba por llegar y su padre ya estaba preparado para cenar

Quinn le pidió a Rachel que se marchara y luego hablarían, sin embargo, la morena se negó…

No es que la quisiera presionar, pero aquello también podía ser una estrategia de la rubia para evadirla, por lo tanto… prefirió esperar a puerta cerrada, en la habitación de Quinn, a que los Fabray terminaran su acostumbrada cena familiar

- Q: _Rachel…-_Susurra Quinn tras la puerta dando pequeños toques que la morena, en su labor de detallar cada fotografía, logro escuchar

Rachel se dirige rápidamente a la puerta y la abre quedando tras ella para que de esta forma no la notaran en caso de que alguien estuviese en el pasillo aparte de Quinn

- R: _Bienvenida a su habitación hermosa dama_ –Bromea haciendo una reverencia y cortejando a Quinn que solo rodo los ojos

- Q: _Pensé que te habías ido por el balcón, Tomy casi te delata_ –Espetó sentándose a orillas de la cama

- R: _¿Tomy? Pero si él no estaba cuando subí_ –Dice acercándose

- Q: _La mama de su amigo Tom lo trajo y dijo que vio tu auto en frente, mi madre pregunto si tu habías venido, y le dije que no… que seguro era un auto parecido, pero Tomy insistía en que eras tú porque tenía el Sticker de "Guerreras" detrás_ –Explica resoplando a lo ultimo

- R: _Debí estacionarlo mas lejos_ –Se lamento por lo bajo

- Q: _Creo que es mejor que te vayas, no es el hecho que estés aquí, si no el haber entrado a escondidas, sabes como es mi padre. Aparte tus padres se deben preguntar donde estas…_

Rachel observaba de nuevo las fotografías sin prestar mucha atención a Quinn, que mas allá de molestarse, le causo ternura la imagen

- Q: _Rachel…-_Nada- _¡Rachel!_ –Alzo ligeramente la voz haciendo que la otra por fin girara

- R: _Hay muchas fotos mías…-_Fue lo primero que dijo mirándola con ojos de ilusión que hicieron a Quinn esquivar la mirada- _Y no te preocupes por mis padres, los llame y les dije que estaba en casa de Santana_ –Termina de decir sentándose en el escritorio cerca de la Cama

- Q: _Eres una mentirosa…_

- R: _Me dijiste que hablaríamos y no puedo desaprovechar la oportunidad_ –Se encoge de hombros

Quinn asiente y suspira perdiendo brevemente su mirada entre las manos que jugueteaban nerviosas entre si

- Q: _Esas no son las únicas imágenes que tengo…-_Dice luego de unos minutos en silencio- _Tengo otras guardadas que no imprimí… _

- R: _¿Y porque tienes tantas?_ –Pregunta con cautela

Quinn se levanta y camina hasta el muro

- Q: _No lo sé… parece un poco loco_ _incluso recuerdo fechas…_ –Niega con la cabeza sujetando una de las fotografías- _Creo que lo hago por inercia, generalmente tomo la imagen que mas me guste de cualquier situación y sin querer he tomado cientos de imágenes tuyas _–Sentencia- _Esta es una de las que más me gusta _–Extiende una fotografía de la morena cantando en el auditorio con su guitarra

- R: _No sabía que me habías tomado fotos ese día…no me di cuenta_ -La observa

- Q: _Lo se, y no era mi intensión que lo supieras, pero como ves…-_Mira alrededor_- has invadido mi rincón, por segunda vez_ –Bromea

- R: _Lo siento… Pero_ –Se levanta- _Usted fue la que decidió que yo entrara a este lugar y por lo tanto disfrutara del hermoso paisaje fotográfico_… _cuando conozcas mi habitación te mostrare todos mis secretos también, si es que ya no te los he dicho –_Ríe con nerviosismo, no sabe si por estar allí o por el hecho de pensar en que Quinn conociera su habitación

Estaban paradas una frente a la otra, mirándose con intensidad, pero al mismo tiempo con nerviosismo

Quinn es la primera que baja la mirada y camina hasta sentarse de nuevo en la cama

Rachel repite el gesto sentándose a su lado…

- R: _Quinn… no te quiero presionar por nada, se que te debes sentir confundida y todo debe ser extraño para ti, pero no pretendo que me des explicaciones de lo que sientes o que me des algo a cambio por cada cosa que te pueda llegar a ofrecer. Solo quiero que te sientas cómoda y me dejes estar cerca de ti, sin huir o creer que todo está mal… por qué no lo es, son cosas que pasan, yo… yo no soy muy buena para estos temas, pero te repito, solo quiero que estés bien y no importa si no me vuelves a besar…-_Susurra lo ultimo

Quinn en ningún momento la miro o emitió sonido, solo se dedicada a escuchar la pequeña verborrea que, producto de los nervios, saco Rachel

- R: _Creo que mejor hablamos mañana o cuando quieras me llamas…-_Se levanta al notar que la rubia no tenía la intensión de agregar algo

- Q: _Se lo que siento…_ -Dijo de repente sorprendiendo a Rachel que ya calculaba la altura del balcón para irse de la misma forma que llego

- R: _¿Sabes…sabes lo que sientes? ¿Por mi_? –Pregunta titubeante y acercándose de nuevo a la chica

Quinn asiente y se levanta

- Q: _Lo sé desde hace tiempo, pero no deseaba admitirlo… _–Ríe con ironía- _Quería negármelo a mí misma, creyendo que era un error y que estaba equivocada, pero Brittany me dijo algo que me hizo entender que hay cosas que no podemos cambiar –_Explica recordando la frase que su prima le dijo hace unos días en su habitación

- R: _Y…que... ¿Qué es eso que sientes?_ –Pregunta con timidez

- Q: _Me gustas… lo venia presintiendo y el día que nos besamos en el mariposario… lo confirme, aun así es algo muy complicado para mi, nunca pensé que me gustaría una chica a tal punto de pensar casi todo el día en ella, tampoco quiero plantearme que sea algo mas allá de una atracción física porque de verdad no me quiero agobiar en este momento_ –Confiesa haciendo que Rachel, a pesar de todo, sonriera en su interior

Era como un sueño, ella se había encantado con Quinn desde el primer día que la vio y ahora la rubia le confesaba que incluso pensaba en ella casi todo el día

- Q: _Sin embargo… esto no significa que podamos ser algo más que amigas, Rachel… no podemos ser como Santana y Brittany, simplemente mi familia no lo aceptaría_ –Espetó con cierto dolor en sus palabras

- R: _Yo entiendo tu posición, pero no puedes atarte siempre a lo que tus padres, o mejor dicho, tu padre_ –Rectifica- _Quiera que hagas con tu vida_

Volvía el tema sin fin…

- Q: _No, Rachel… tu no comprendes, no sabes muchas cosas_

- R: _Entonces dímelas, necesito comprenderlas_ –Se sienta de nuevo en el escritorio

- Q: _No quiero tocar esos temas ahora, de verdad ha sido una tarde complicada_ –Se sujeta la cabeza acercándose a la cama

- R: _Siempre te cierras con eso, y esa precisamente es la razón por la cual discutimos. Al principio no me querías cerca y resulta que a la final descubriste que no era tan insoportable como parecía… intenta confiar un poco en mi y cuéntame eso que nunca logro entender_ –Expresa con cautela

Quinn se sienta en el piso y Rachel poco a poco repite el gesto, quedando en frente

Después de todo la morena se había ganado su confianza y hace unas semanas le confesó toda la historia de su madre, gesto que le dio a entender a Quinn que Rachel también confiaba en ella…

- Q: _Mi padre siempre soñó con tener un primogénito varón, ya sabes… el hombre que algún día quedaría en su lugar para llevar con orgullo el apellido Fabray_ –Hizo una pausa- _Cuando mi madre quedo embarazada… no sabían el sexo del bebe, decían que nunca daba el frente, sin embargo, debido al afán de mi padre y su afirmación de que era un niño… se ilusionaron y juraban que seria del sexo masculino, pero… nueve meses después no nació un niño, no nació un niño, nací yo…_

Rachel la miraba y escuchaba con atención…

- Q: _Nació una niña que aunque mi padre diga que quiere, se que hubiese dado todo porque fuese un niño. Edward Fabray, como lo iban a llamar_ –Baja la mirada y humedece sus labios- _Siempre me crie con ese suceso en mi mente, con la idea de que el no deseaba tenerme a mi si no a otra persona, y por lo tanto me he dedicado a ser la hija perfecta y de esa forma…_

- R: _Indirectamente ganarte su aceptación_ –Interrumpe Rachel terminando la frase y haciendo que Quinn asintiera en afirmación

- Q: _Se que es algo tonto en muchos casos, pero si simplemente… el entendiera que puedo ser alguien importante siendo mujer o estudiando lo que me plazca… todo sería diferente -_Se lamenta- _y mi madre simplemente lo apoya, o más bien… no le importa lo que el imponga, ella solo obedece_ -Resopla

- R: _Puedes ser lo que quieras Quinn, nadie te puede frenar en desear, soñar o expresar algo… el punto es que tú lo decidas hacer_

- Q: _¡Aun no entiendes!_ –Alza la voz y se levanta- _El nunca aceptara que yo estudie fotografía o que salga con una chica, por ejemplo _–Señala a la morena que también se había levantado- _Lo defraudaría… ya se decepciono cuando nací y ahora debo remediarlo _

Rachel no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Estaba viendo a otra Quinn, a la chica que hablaba expresando la poca estima que se tenía a sí misma detrás de todas las barreras y todo gracias a su propio padre

- R: _No digas eso Quinn, eres una gran chica y cualquier padre estaría orgulloso… vales mucho y eres realmente talentosa_

- Q: _Si, cualquier padre, excepto el mío…_ -La mira con los ojos húmedos- _Aparte… él nunca aceptara que hiciera algo fuera de sus reglas y con Thomas ha sido igual, deseaba que el fuese aquel varón que soñó tener, rígido y firme como él, pero podrás entender que Tomy es todo lo contrario _–Termina de decir limpiándose las lagrimas que ya caían pro sus mejillas

- R_: El tiene dos hijos maravilloso y quizás aun no se ha dado cuenta… Que te atengas a sus reglas y respetes sus decisiones no quiere decir que esté bien… vales mas que sus ideologías y que su tonto capricho por querer que seas lo que a él le plazca solo para sentirse cómodo con la sociedad_ –Le hablo con la firmeza que nunca pensó tener ante aquel tema- _Y no se trata de que estudies algo que no deseas para que él tenga tu aceptación, se trata de que nunca serás feliz, te acepto o no…_

- Q: _Soy muy cobarde, incluso para que te fijes en_ _mi_ –Sentencia con lagrimas en los ojos

- R: _No, mi vida… no eres cobarde, solo que aun no descubres lo maravillosa que eres…_ - Se acerca y limpia delicadamente sus lagrimas acariciando su mejilla al paso- _Ahora es complicado que te pida algo con respeto a lo sea que sientes por mí, pero solo quiero que me des la oportunidad de demostrarte que vales más de lo que crees…_

- Q: _Gracias…_ –Expreso con la voz quebrada para luego abrazarla

- R:_ No tienes nada que agradecerme, simplemente encamino a un Ángel _–Le susurra al oído haciendo que Quinn sonriera un tanto estremecida por el gesto

- Q: _Dices las cosas con tanta convicción que incluso me las creo en muchas ocasiones_ –Espetó luego de separarse

- R: _Créelas porque son ciertas… y te hare entenderlas poco a poco, recuerda que para Rachel Berry…_

- Q: _No hay imposibles_ –Rueda los ojos- _Siempre lo dices_

- R: _¡Porque es cierto!_

- Q: _Dices que no eres buena conquistando chicas, y mira… creo que he caído en tus redes e incluso mi vecina se enamoro_ –Espetó un poco más relajada aunque el tono utilizado fue algo serio para Rachel que de inmediato se mostro nerviosa y sonrojada

- R: _Eh… pues, yo en realidad no soy buena en esto, no te creas… puede que ahora me estén temblando las piernas por hablar contigo y ni te das cuenta_

- Q: _Que payasa eres_ –Frunce el ceño con gracia

- R: _Te estás juntando mucho con Santana y Kurt_ –La mira ofendida

- Q: _Pero es la verdad_ –Se encoge de hombros

Ambas ríen, por un momento la tensión de la conversación anterior se disperso y el ambiente resulto más ligero

- R: _Creo que es mejor que me marche…_

- Q: _Si, quizás mi madre venga y es mejor que te marches antes de tener que esconderte en el baño o debajo de la cama _–Bromea

- R: _Bueno, no me importaría, luego de hoy me puedo llamar: Rachel Ninja_ –Expreso haciendo algunos movimientos con sus brazos y piernas

Quinn soltó una pequeña y cohibida carcajada, tratando de no ser escuchada por los demás

- Q: _Puedes salir por la puerta, pero mi padre debe estar en el estudio y seguro te ve, no quiero tener problemas_

- R: _No te preocupes, yo puedo bajar el balcón… soy como los gatos y las tortugas ninjas… _

- Q: _Si claro, vamos Ninja, ten cuidado_ –La seguía hasta el pequeño balcón

- R: _Tranquila Julieta, que tu Romeo quedara sana y Salva_ –Bromea ubicándose en el barandal para ir hasta el balcón de la habitación de Tomy y así descender por el árbol

- Q: _¿Segura que puedes saltar?_ –Pregunta algo sonrojada por el comentario anterior

- R: _Claro, no esta tan lejos… solo debo estirar las piernas _

- Q: _Bien, entonces nos vemos mañana…_

- R: _Así es…_

- Q: _Buenas noches_ –Le deja un beso que fue ubicado muy cerca de los labios gracias al movimiento que Rachel hizo

- R: _Buenas noches mi Julieta_ –Le guiña un ojo para disponerse a saltar hasta el otro balcón, pero cuando ya casi lo hacía…- _Eh… Quinn_

- Q: _Dime_ –Espetó rápidamente

- R: _Me preguntaba si este fin de semana te apetecía cenar con mis padres, digo… para que los conozcas, podemos cocinar algo entre todos_ –Dice con ilusión y una gran sonrisa

- Q: _Eh… no lo sé, supongo que si, tendría que informarle a mis padres, creo que no haremos nada este fin de semana_

- R: _Vale, pregúntales y si quieres traes a Tomy_

- Q: _Si, yo le digo… gracias_ –Sonríe

- R: _Bien, nos vemos…_

- Q: _Adiós Rachel_ –La despide de nuevo, esperando a que esta se pasara por fin hasta el otro balcón

- R: _Quinn…-_La llamaba de nuevo antes de dar el primer movimiento

- Q: _¿Qué sucede? ¿No puedes saltar?_ –Se acerca un poco

- R: _No sin antes hacer esto…_ -Deja su posición en la baranda para tomar el rostro de Quinn y plasmarle un intenso beso

El beso tan solo duro 15 segundos en los que ambas se sintieron de nuevo en el cielo…

- R: _Ahora si me voy, hermosa damisela_ –Dijo con dramatismo y algo agitada luego de separarse para por fin saltar al otro balcón y descender rápidamente por el árbol bajo la atenta mirada de Quinn

- Q: _¡Cuidado!_ –No pudo evitar exclamar al ver como Rachel se enredó con una rama, pero al final salió ilesa

- R: _Habla. ¡Oh! ¡Habla otra vez ángel resplandeciente!… Porque esta noche apareces tan esplendorosa sobre mi cabeza como un alado mensajero celeste ante los ojos extáticos y maravillados de los mortales_… –Exclama aquellas líneas de la obra de Shakespeare

_- Q: __Estas loca ¿Quieres que te oigan?__ –_Espetó entre dientes y mirando a Rachel con los ojos sobresalientes

Quinn comenzó a todos lados con nerviosismo, sus padres o Tomy la podían descubrir ya que la morena hablaba sin ningún tipo de discreción

La puerta del balcón de su hermano comenzaba abrirse, signo de que había escuchado algo

_- R: __Ni uno ni otro, hermosa doncella… simplemente… ¡Es amor!_ –Fue lo último que dijo antes de lanzarle un beso y salir corriendo hasta su auto antes que Tomy la descubriera

Quinn quedo paralizada ante la osadía de la morena, Rachel parecía estar completamente loca, pero mas allá de degustarla… hacia que todo su interior se removiera sin cesar

- T: _¡Quinn! ¿Qué haces allí?_ –Pregunta Tomy saliendo del balcón y viendo a su hermana que aun permanecía en la misma posición- _¿Tu también escuchaste ruidos? ¿Era un animal? _–Pregunta el pequeño algo asustado

- Q: _No era un animal… era un estrella disfrazada de Romeo_


	22. Una locura Berrydivertida

**N/A: !Hola lindos y lindas lectoras! se que no estoy actualizando muy seguido, sin embargo... he aquí un nuevo capitulo y tratare de actualizar mas de una vez a la semana debido a que ese es el intervalo de tiempo en que lo estoy haciendo ahora jajajaja**

**Como siempre !Mil gracias! por sus review, siempre leo todos y cada uno de ellos :)**

**Saludos y besos sabor a caramelo **

* * *

**Capítulo 21**

"**Una locura Berrydivertida" **

Sábado 05 de noviembre de 2011

Habían transcurrido algunas semanas y el mes de noviembre se hacía presente mientras que con el traía el halo de frio que el invierno dejaba sentir en aquella ciudad de Ohio

No era una tarde soleada, tampoco muy colorida debido a que el otoño había hecho lo suyo, sin embargo, Quinn Fabray estaba feliz…

La rubia se encontraba doblando algunas prendas de ropa y guardándoles en un bolso, no muy grande, donde llevaría algo para un día y medio, lo que es igual el tiempo que estaría en casa de Rachel

- T: _¿Ya estas lista?_ –Pregunta tomy colándose en la habitación de su hermana

- Q: _Si, ¿ya te vas?_

- T: _No, la mama de Tom me viene a buscar en 30 minutos _

- Q: _Ah bien…_ -Se limita a decir cerrando el bolso

- T: _Ya Rachel debe estar por llegar, dile que si Tom no hubiese cumplido años, yo hubiese ido a su cena familiar Berrydivertida_

Quinn ríe ante el nombre que la misma morena le otorgo a la comida

Rachel invito a los hermanos Fabray a pasar el fin de semana en su casa debido a que deseaba que Quinn, por fin, conociera a sus padres…

La primera vez que la invito fue aquella noche saliendo su balcón y ese mismo fin de semana a Russel se le ocurrió hacer un viaje familiar a Columbus, por lo tanto, la cena con los Berry estuvo suspendida… al igual que la siguiente semana en donde Quinn tenía que estudiar.

Pero ese sábado por fin iría e incluso sus padres le iban a permitir dormir en casa de Rachel porque según la morena las costumbres de las Cenas Berrydivertidas era dormir tarde luego de hacer juegos improvisados.

- Q: _No te preocupes, yo le dije que tenías una reunión con tus compañeros del colegio…_

- T: _¡Esa debe ser ella!_ –Exclama al escuchar el timbre sonar

- Q: _Si, vamos_ –Lo incita a salir y toma su bolso

- T: _¿Le puedes dar esto?_ –Le muestra un sobre de manila completamente sellado- _Pero no ahora, si no en la noche… o luego cuando ya hayan llegado _

- Q: _¿Qué es esto?_ –Pregunta curiosa

- T: _Es un regalo, seguro le gustara. ¡Pero no lo vayas a ver tú! _

- Q: _Ok, no lo veré_ –Rueda los ojos y baja las escaleras seguida por el pequeño

Judy fue la encargada de abrirle la puerta a una morena bien abrigada y sonriente

- R: _Buenas tardes señora Fabray_

- J: _Hola Rachel, estoy cansada de recordarte que me puedes llamar Judy, siempre nos vemos… -_Agita la mano para restarle importancia

- R: _Lo siento… ehh… Judy, tienes razón, siempre lo olvido –_Sonríe

- J: _No te preocupes_ –Le toca el hombro amistosa- _Entra, hace frio_… _allí viene Quinnie –_Informe al ver como su hija bajaba

Rachel las últimas semanas llevaba a Quinn luego de la escuela, platicaba con Tomy, jugaba un rato con el pequeño o se quedaba conversando con la rubia en el jardín uno que otro día… pues Russel le seguía incomodando de alguna forma y no deseaba verlo todo el tiempo

Las cosas iban muy bien entre ellas, Rachel no la presionaba y Quinn se sentía cómoda a su lado; con sus dramas y locuras improvisadas

En definitiva todo estaba excelente entre ellas, estaban muy unidas, quizás… más de lo que aparentaban…

- Q: _Hola Rach_ –La saluda con un beso en la mejilla y una inmensa sonrisa que obviamente fue correspondida por la pequeña morena

- R: _Hola, Quinn… ¡Hey Tomy!_ –Abraza al pequeño- _¿Así que tendrás una fiesta?_ –Bromea un poco, era genial que el chico socializara con otros niños de su edad

- T: _¡Si! es el cumpleaños de Tom _

- R: _Fabuloso, lo felicitas de mi parte _

- T: _Lo hare_

Tom era uno de los niños que Rachel le presento una tarde en el parque, el mismo se hizo su amigo y lo ayudo a conocer a otros niños en McKinley… era algo que de lo que Judy y Quinn, e incluso Russel, siempre le agradecían a Rachel… De hecho, la morena aun seguía platicándole y ayudándolo a dejar su timidez

- Q: _¿Nos vamos?_ –Pregunta Quinn un tanto impaciente ya que Rahel había comenzado hablar con su hermano sobre el próximo partido de Soccer

- R: _Claro, hasta luego señ…. Judy-_Corrige- _Nos vemos luego Tomy_ –Revuelve el cabello del chico

- T: _Adiós, Saludas a Cometa de mi parte _

- R: _Claro… lo hare_ –Ríe y sale de la casa

- Q: _Adiós_ –Le da un beso a su madre y hermano_- No salude a papa antes de irse porque se fue muy temprano… igual le dices que los señores Berry estarán en casa–_Informa pues sabia como era su padre

- J: _Si, comportante, recuerda que estarás en casa de los padres de Rachel y…_

- Q: _Mama, tengo 17 años, por favor_ –La corta- _Ya, nos vemos_ –Sale rápidamente

- J: _¡Pórtense bien!_ –Grita cuando ya las chicas estaban subiendo al auto

El camino rumbo a la casa de Rachel estuvo algo silencioso, pero cómodo, la morena tarareaba alegremente una canción, mientras Quinn veía por la ventanilla y de vez en cuando le mencionaba algo

En el instante en que Rachel detuvo el auto frente al semáforo en rojo… Quinn la mira intensamente y…

- Q: _Te extrañe_ –Le susurra a centímetros de sus labios para luego unir los suyos con un intenso beso

Segundos después se separan debido a las bocinas que le indicaban el cambio de luz y Rachel como pudo… puso andar el auto

- R: _También te extrañe, ayer quería llamarte, pero Santana no me dejo, estaba hablando de sus dramas con su madre y el auto que se quiere comprar –_Sentencia conduciendo y tocando fugazmente la mano de Quinn

- Q: _Igual pase toda la tarde con mis padres y sus amigos del club, fue aburrido, pero sabes cómo son…_ -Se encoge de hombros

- R: _Espero que la pases bien en casa, mis papas están preparando la comida, están ansiosos por conocerte_ –Espetaba con la vista en el camino

- Q: _¿Le has hablado de mí?_

- R: _Sabes que si… siempre hablo de ti_ –Confianza un tanto sonrojada, ni mil años estando cerca de Quinn iban a evitar eso

- Q: _Espero causar buena impresión –_Suspira

- R: _Eres genial, por lo tanto te amaran_ –Afirma contagiando a Quinn de una segura sonrisa

¿Eran novias? No, no lo eran… pero sin duda la relación entra ambas había avanzado mucho luego de aquella tarde en donde Quinn confeso sus sentimientos e inseguridades

Rachel prometió que la ayudaría; no la presionaría y le haría entender lo que valía…

Y eso precisamente estaba haciendo. Aunque no habían dado el paso de tener una relación sentimental "oficial", era casi imposible separarse una de la otra.

De vez en cuando se regalaban besos o tímidos mimos cuando estaban a solas, siempre a solas… incluso ni Brittany, Santana o Kurt estaban al tanto de esas muestras de cariño

Lo disfrutaban en secreto por miedo a que algo se arruinara, sobre todo por Quinn que se agobiaba por momentos de solo pensar en sus padres, pero aun así… ¡Era especial! y crecía cada vez más, Ambas lo sabían, lo sentían en su interior… porque cada vez que sus labios se encontraban o cuando sus manos se juntaban… las mariposas de aquel mariposario volvían aparecer

- R: _Muy bien, hemos llegado a la mansión_ _Berry _–Espetó Rachel abriendo la puerta de su casa y dejando pasar a una tímida Quinn

- Q: _Gracias…_

- R: _¡Papas, Ya llegue!_ –Grita- _Te van a encantar_ –Se dirige a Quinn, esta vez con un tono más bajo y jocoso

- H: _Hola cielo, veo que ya trajiste a nuestra invitada_ –Era Hiram saliendo de la cocina y haciendo gala de su amabilidad

- R: _Si papi, ella es Quinn…_ -Mira a la rubia con una sonrisa de emoción

- Q: _Un placer señor Berry_ –Extiende su mano con amabilidad cosa que Hiram no acepta

- H: _¡Por favor pequeña! Nada de formalidades, llámame Hiram, si estas en casa de los Berry y eres amiga de nuestra pequeña, solo valen abrazos_ –Sentencia para luego abrazar a la rubia y dejarla petrificada ante el gesto

Definitivamente en casa de los Fabray no existía tal norma con los invitados

- L: _Porque tanto escándalo, ¿Hiram está discutiendo de nuevo con la señora McMillan?_ –Llegaba Leroy

- H: _¡Yo no estoy discutiendo con nadie! A parte en caso de hacerlo, esa mujer con menopausia precoz tendría la culpa –_Se defiende cruzándose de brazos, gesto que Quinn relaciono con Rachel y los dramáticos enfados de esta

- L: _Tú llenaste su Jardín de lodo_

- H: _Ella arruino los tulipanes que tanto nos costó mantener, Si no hubiese sido por Cometa que la delata, nunca nos hubiésemos dado cuenta_

Rachel y Quinn venían la discusión como un partido de tenis, era surrealista que los dos hombres estuvieran debatiendo sobre jardines con Quinn en frente

- L: _No es excusa para lo que hiciste, y ese Cometa es un chismoso igual que tu, me parece que…_

- R:_ ¡BASTA! _–Grita callando a sus padres- _No se dan cuenta que tenemos una invitada_ –Disimula una sonrisa y es entonces cuando Leroy se da cuenta de la presencia de Quinn

- L: _Oh… lo siento –_Se toca el pecho apenado_- ¿Tú debes ser Quinn, verdad?_ –Pregunta extendiéndole la mano. El, al contrario de Hiram, si era apegado a las formalidades

- Q: _Quinn Fabray, un gusto_ –Sonríe un tanto nerviosa. Aunque no existe persona que los dos esposos Berry no alteren con sus extrañas discusiones y forma de ser

- H: _¿Fabray? Creo que me suena ese apellido…_ -Dice Hiram tocándose la barbilla

- Q: _Pues… no lo sé, mi familia es de San Francisco_

- H: _Si, pero hace poco me encontré son Susan en el café de siempre y me presento a su hermana, creo que era apellido Fabray… digo, su esposo_

- R: _Si… eh Quinn es prima de Brittany y la señora Susan y la Señora Fabray son hermanas_ –Interviene Rachel

- H: _Claro, Ella me lo dijo… pero no sabía que la chica de la cual nos hablabas era familia de la pequeña Britt. ¡Que casualidad!_ –Espetó con una gran sonrisa, la misma que en ese momento le faltaba a Quinn

¿Su madre había conocido a uno de los Berry? ¿Le habría caído bien? ¿Sabía que era homosexual y era padre de Rachel?

Eran las preguntas que se hacía sin poder evitar agobiarse un poco, pero como siempre… Rachel Berry salía al rescate

- R: _Bien, papas, por favor… creo que es mejor que Quinn conozca un poco la casa antes de que la cena este lista_

- L: _Me parece muy bien, iré a ver si ya las berenjenas esta listas, estás en tu casa Quinn_

- Q: _Muchas gracias_ –Dice un poco mas tranquila antes de que Leroy se marchara

- H: _Bueno niñas, en pocas horas estará todo listo, Rachel puedes ir a mostrarle a Quinn los aposentos Berry y donde dormirá ¿Por qué se quedara esta noche, cierto?_ –La mira

- Q: _Así es…_ -Sonríe un tanto nerviosa

- H: _Vale, yo les aviso, bienvenida_ –Le guiña el ojo y se marcha

- R: _¿Vamos? Te mostrare la casa_ –Dice extendiéndole la mano

Quinn mira la mano fijamente y luego a su alrededor, no estaba acostumbrada a ese gesto a no ser que estuviesen solas

- R: _No te preocupes… A ellos no les molesta que te tome de la mano, no tiene nada de malo, pero si te incomoda lo entiendo_ –La tranquiliza y Quinn asiente- _Vamos, deja el bolso allí y sígueme… seguro cometa esta en el Jardín trasero _

- Q: _¿Duerme allí?_ –Pregunta luego de dejar su bolso en el mueble de la entrada

- R: _¡¿Qué? ¿Estás loca?!_ –Se detiene y exclama sorprendiendo a Quinn- _Pero… perdón, es que Cometa jamás dormiría fuera, el duerme en mi habitación _–Especifica retomando su camino seguida por la rubia

- Q: _Wow, es impresionante… y yo que pensé que el jardín de mis tíos era grande_ –Espetó al ver el patio trasero de los Berry

Era un lugar bastante poblado de plantas, con una fuente y una pequeña piscina para 6 personas

- R: _Mis padres son fanáticos de la jardinería –_Se encoge de hombros- _Mira allí viene cometa _–Señala al perro que llegaba emocionado- _Hola bebe hermoso, ¿te portaste bien?_

Quinn venia la interacción sin poder evitar reír

- R: _Si, ya sé que el abuelo Leroy no te deja entrar cuando está cocinando_

- Q: _Hace muy bien…_

- R: _¿Qué dijiste?_ –Voltea a verla

- Q: _Que hace bien en no dejarlo entrar, ese perro es un peligro en la cocina… bueno en todo lugar_

Rachel la fulmina con la mirada

- Q: _Pero es adorable, y lindo y_… -Intentaba enmendar el error de haber "insultado" al perro

- R: _No te justifiques, sé que es muy inquieto_ –La interrumpe

- Q: Bien… -Asiente mirando una pequeña estructura al fondo- _¿Allí será el mariposario?_

- R: _Si… la próxima semana lo comienzan a construir, poco a poco irán colocando plantas y demás. Cuando esté listo podemos pasar una tarde allí…_ -La mira mordiéndose el labio inferior

- Q: _Claro…_ -Le guiña el ojo

- R: _¿Me das un beso?_ –Pide colocando sus brazos detrás en forma infantil

- Q: _Rachel… están tus padres_ –Pasa su cabello detrás de la oreja un tanto nerviosa

- R: _Se que están mis padres, en la cocina por cierto, y desde este punto… no pueden vernos_

Era cierto, estaban a un costado, cerca de la verja vecina

Quinn resopla para calmar sus nervios y accede, besa los carnosos y dulces labios que tanta adicción le provocaba para luego separarse y mirar a todos lados

- R: _Eres una paranoica_ –Reía relamiéndose los labios

- Q: _No me digas así, sabes cómo soy…_ -Frunce el ceño

- R: _Estaba bromeando_ –Toca su mejilla en forma cariñosa- _Sabes que nunca te presionaría y mucho menos deseo que te incomodes por algo _

- Q: _Lo sé…_ -Sonríe

- R: _Ahora sí, vamos, hace frio_ –Se abraza a sí misma- _Te mostrare el resto de la casa y donde dormirás esta noche… _

- Q: _Espero que sea cerca de tu habitación…_ -Espetó en tono de broma

- R: _En realidad es en mi habitación_

- Q: _¿Qué?_ –Se sorprende- _¿Y tus padres no… no_

Rachel ríe ante la actitud de la rubia

- R: _Quinn… somos amigas ¿Cierto?_ –Si, en cierto punto esa era la etiqueta

- Q: _Lo somos…_ -Susurra

- R_: Las amigas duermen juntas, yo lo he hecho con Santana y Brittany y asumo que tu también_

- Q: _Lo sé, es solo que…_

- R: _Que nada, vamos_ –La sujeta de la mano sin previo aviso, guiándola dentro de la casa

Quinn se deja guiar sin siquiera poder refutar

Se encontraba en la casa de los padres de la chica que le gustaba, los cuales eran muy excéntricos y cariñosos, a tal punto de ponerla nerviosa, sin embargo, ese no era su problema ahora…

Su problema radicaba en estar en la misma habitación, y posiblemente, en la misma cama que la morena que a esa altura… le había hecho perder la cabeza

¡No lo iba a soportar! Pero eso no significa… Que no lo fuera a disfrutar

"_El suspiro antes del beso es tan inevitable como los nervios antes de la locura"_


	23. Noche de sueños y tormenta de estrellas

**N/A: Hola, lindas y lindos lectores! He aquí un nuevo capitulo. Muchos quisieron adivinar lo que iba a suceder y se mostraron ansiosos... eso es bueno y en algunos casos acertado :)**

**Quiero decirles que este fanfic consta de dos "bloques" (los quiero llamar así) porque son dos etapas necesarias para cerrar la historia y pronto descubrirán cuando termina una (falta poco) y cuando comienza la otra... **

**Saludos! **

* * *

**Capítulo 22**

"**Noche de sueños y tormenta de estrellas"**

_**Vendo sueños sabor a caramelo, países raros, lentas maravillas, ángeles que dan cine por el cielo, y relámpagos para pesadillas**_

Cuando somos niños creemos en tantas cosas que es imposible escribirlas en una sola página…

Que si dices mentiras la nariz te crecerá, que si no te comes todas las verduras jamás alcanzaras los cereales en la lacena porque es imposible crecer sin comer tal cosa…

O que me dicen de: "Siéntate bien; no juegues con barro; no te metas las mano en la boca y tampoco hagas caras raras porque te quedaras así para siempre"

Es común que nos den patrones de comportamiento así como es tan común que un niño los crea, pero no se trata de creerlos, se trata de que al final de cuentas… no te hace mejor persona y tampoco te hizo un mejor niño o el más feliz de ellos.

Quinn en ese momento recuerda y ve las vivencias de su niñez, de su "recta y bien estructurada vida", como diapositivas que pasan sin parar mientras observa como los Berry, sin una postura muy erguida, sin cubiertos de plata para los "invitados especiales" y sin ser una familia convencional… cenaban felices y con la mas esplendida sonrisa en sus rostros mientras Hiram decía algún chiste y Rachel le reprochaba su falta de gracia que al final, irónicamente, causaba risa

Ellos no eran como los Fabray; no era un hombre y una mujer con uno o dos hijos "perfectos" ante la sociedad. Eran dos hombres que habían educado de una forma maravillosa a una chica, que sin duda, había resultado ser una de las mejores personas que Quinn Fabray, hasta ahora, conocía...

Eso le hizo recordar que su madre conoció a uno de los Berry, y tenía la gran duda de saber si estaba al tanto que era el padre de Rachel

- L: _Chicas se me olvidaba decirles… las felicito por la victoria en las seccionales, no pudimos ir, pero nos contaron lo excelente que fue_ –Decía Leroy

- R: _¡Si fue lo máximo! Y Quinn canto una de Michael Jackson, la tenían que ver, lo hizo fantástico y eso que decía que cantaba mal… a la final resulto tener una voz dulce y afinada_

- Q: _Rach… no es para tanto…-_Decía sonrojada

- R: _Claro que lo es, lo mismo dices de la fotografía y lo haces excelente_

- L: _¿Te gusta la fotografía?_

- Q: _Si, es mi fiel pasatiempo..._ –Se limita a decir

- R: _Merece dedicarse a eso de forma profesional…_ –Espetó son mirar a la rubia, de vez en cuando se lo decía, pero no al nivel de agobiarla, sin embargo con sus padres en frente era diferente y no quería "meter la pata"

- L: _¿Y qué estudiaras?_ –Se muestra curioso

- Q: _Leyes en YALE _–Responde escueta

- L: _Es una gran universidad_ –Dice y su esposo asiente

- R: _Como les decía, Quinn canto genial, y las nacionales las tenemos que ganar este año al igual que el campeonato de Soccer_

- Q: _En el primer partido no les fue tan bien_ –Espetó Quinn un tanto burlona.

- R: _Lo sé, Estúpido arbitro_ –refunfuña

- L: _Bueno hija, siempre te queda el Glee club si fracasa tu equipo antes del próximo año_ –Bromeaba

- H: _Y Con la nueva adquisición, seguro ganan_ –Le guiña el ojo a Quinn

- Q: _No es para tanto, no soy tan buena como Rachel…_

- H: _Tonterías _–Agita su mano para restarle importancia- _Si mi pequeña lo dice… entonces debes cantar muy bien… tiene un excelente oído musical, igual que yo_ –Alardeaba

- L: _Tu para lo único que tienes oído es para escuchar chistes malos y contarlos_

- H: _¡Tú que sabes!_

- R: _¡Ya por favor! Mejor terminemos el postre tranquilamente… _

- L: _Yo termine, iré por los juegos de mesa_ –Anuncia levantándose

- Q: _¿Juegos de mesa?_ –Le susurra a Rachel que estaba a su lado

- R: _Si, es la tradición de las cenas berrydivertidas, jugamos algo antes de dormir_ –le responde con la boca llena de pastel de chocolate

- Q: _Deberías tragar y luego hablar_ -Reía

- R: _Que es la tradi…_

- Q: _Si lo entendí_ –La corta aun riendo- _Pero igual debías tragar_ –Rache rueda los ojos

- H: _Niñas iré a llevar esto a la cocina_ –Tomaba varios platos- _En un rato jugamos en el Living lo que sea que mi marido este escogiendo _–Termina de decir alejándose

- Q: _Tus padres son muy divertidos _

- R: _Están un poco locos según yo_ –Dijo despreocupada con una gran mancha de chocolate cerca de su labio inferior

Quinn de nuevo ríe al verla

- R: _Sabes, yo hice el pastel de chocolate, se que es tu preferido_ –Seguía comiendo _¿De qué te ríes?_ –La mira con el ceño fruncido

- Q: _Tienes… pastel aquí_ –Acercaba su mano y con cuidado limpiaba la zona

- R: _Ah… no me di cuenta_ –Rachel estaba quieta debido a la proximidad de la rubia

- Q: _Gracias por el pastel, quedo delicioso_ –Susurra apartando su mano de los labios de la chica

Quinn noto el gesto de la morena al quedarse estática y de esta forma ambas se perdieron por inercia en los ojos de la otra…

Ese escalofrió que hace semanas la invadía, volvió aparecer y de una u otra forma los nervios que la rubia había perdido durante la cena… regresaron también

- Q: _Eh… creo que mejor vamos y ayudamos a tus papas con los platos_ –Dice apartando la mirada

Rachel solo suspira y asiente para luego levantarse y llevar algunas cosas a la cocina con la ayuda de Quinn

Luego de varios minutos en los que Leroy e Hiram discutían por cosas sin sentido y lavaban algunos platos, se dedicaron a entretenerse con un juego de mesa que consistía en responder preguntas acerca de la farándula y en donde extrañamente no gano Rachel, si no Hiram

- L: _Eres un tramposo_ –Le recriminaba a su esposo

- H: _¿Tramposo yo?_ –Se muestra ofendida tocando su pecho- _¿A caso tengo la culpa de saber que Oprah tiene tres perros llamados __Sunny, Lauren y Sadie?_

- L: _Nadie sabe eso son tonterías _

- H: _¡Yo si lo sé!_

Rachel ya no tenia ganas de gritarles, ella estaba jugando con Cometa mientras Quinn reía por ver la interacción de los hombres

En realidad no eran discusiones serias, eran más bien tonterías de las cuales ambos al final se reían

- R: _¡AHH!_ –Grita

- Q_: ¿Qué sucede?_ –La mira preocupada al igual que sus padres

- L: _Son los truenos, les tiene miedo_ –Mira a su hija con dulzura mientras esta trataba de relajarse- _Está comenzando a llover fuerte_ –Se levanta del sofá y mira por la ventana

- Q: _¿Le tienes miedo a los truenos?_

- R: _Un poco…_ -Se muerde el labio inferior y Quinn sonríe con adoración

- H: _Bueno chicas, es un poco tarde_ –Mira su reloj- _será mejor que vamos a dormir ¿Ya le mostraste la habitación a Quinn? _–Pregunta a su hija

- R: _No, aun no..._ –Se levanta del piso, frente a la Mesa de centro donde hasta ahora había estado jugando- _Pero ya se la muestro, vamos Quinn, subí tu bolso antes de comer_

- L: _Que pasen buenas noches chicas, que duerman bien…_

Luego de despedirse con un beso y un "gracias por todo" de parte de Quinn, suben junto a Cometa hasta la habitación de Rachel

* * *

_**Sueños como trapitos de colores, imágenes y muchas otras cosas, algunos tienen pájaros y flores, otros infierno y brujas espantosas...**_

* * *

A medida que subían las escaleras Quinn comenzaba a inquietarse un poco… no es que pensara que la morena le fuese hacer algo, de hecho le hacía ilusión dormir con ella, pero siempre existen las tentaciones que a todos nos agobian de una u otra forma y no deseaba que nada sucediera en cada de los Berry

Solo esperaba que la cama fuese lo suficientemente grande…

- R: _Bienvenida _–Le hace una reverencia para que entrara

La rubia solo esboza una leve sonrisa y se introduce al mágico mundo de Rachel Berry

- Q: _Interesante…_ -Miraba los diversos posters de música, un viejo tocadiscos y discos de vinillo en una estantería donde también habían algunos libros- _Me gustan_ –Señala

- R: _Te dije que también tenía_ _de esos_

- Q: _¿Cómo puedes colocar un poster de Lady gaga y __John Lennon__ en la misma pared?_ –La mira con asombro- _¡Es desubicado!_

- R: _No lo es…_ -Frunce el ceño- _El de John lo compre hace mucho y el de Lady Gaga lo coloco Kurt por Born This Way, no tiene nada de malo_ –Se cruza de brazos y alza la barbilla

Quinn solo niega con la cabeza mirando todo el lugar

- Q: _Y esto es…_

- R: _¡No vayas a criticar la cama de cometa!_ –Se apresura a decir

- Q: _Rachel… pero_ –No podía contener la risa- _Tiene forma de estrella_ –Por fin lo dijo y esta vez con una carcajada

- R: _A él le gusta, es cómoda_

- Q: _¿Cómo lo sabes?_ –Mira al perro que buscaba acomodo

- R: _¡Porque se ve!_

La rubia rueda los ojos y se fija en un importante objetivo… La cama

No era ni tan grande ni tan pequeña, era una cama de dos plazas en donde cambian ambas perfectamente, no obstante, el espacio no era tan amplio como para no tocarse, era obvio que al menos debían rozarse un poco, o mucho, durante la noche

"Relájate Quinn, ni que fueran hacer algo" Pensaba viendo el lugar donde dormiría

- R: _¡Quinn, te estoy hablando!_ –La saca de sus pensamientos

- Q: _Si, si dime…_

- R: _Que allí tienes tu bolso -_señala una silla cerca de la ventana- _yo me iré a cambiar en el baño, tu puedes colocarte tu pijama aquí _–Explica al tiempo que se dirigía hacia el closet y sacaba su pijama.

Quinn sin decir nada, toma el bolso y comienza a buscar la suya.

- Q: _Al parecer lloverá toda la noche…-_Decía mientras que, ahora con pijama en mano, comenzaba desabrochar un poco su pantalón y se quitaba el suéter, quedando con una sencilla camiseta de tirantes blanca, pero antes de decidir quitarse el pantalón…

- Q: _¿Rachel no ibas a cambiarte?_ –Pregunta un tanto incomoda tapándose con el grueso suéter de invierno

La morena permanecía parada frente a la puerta del baño mirándola fijamente y con la boca entre abierta

- R: _Eh… si, si_ –Pestañea rápidamente y enseguida gira para entrar al baño

"Rachel, eres una hormonal y estas no son horas de ducharte con agua fría" Se recriminaba a si misma cambiándose de ropa

Luego de hablar a solas y colocarse su pijama, sale y se encuentra con la rubia completamente cambiada y hablando por teléfono

- Q: _Si, mama… lo sé, ellos van a dormir también… si, acá también llueve_ –Rodaba los ojos- _Ok… yo te llamo, adiós_ –Cuelga la llamada

- R: _¿Te llamo para desearte las buenas noches?_ –Sonríe acercándose hasta la cama donde ahora la rubia estaba sentada

- Q: _Cree que tengo cinco años…_

- R: _Así son los padres_ –Se encoge de hombros- _¿De qué lado quieres dormir?_ –Señala la cama

Quinn se levanta y mira

- Q: _No lo sé… el que a ti te parezca_ –Lleva su cabello tras la oreja con nerviosismo

- R: _Contigo puedo dormir de cualquier lado _–La mira coquetamente, pero con gracia y es cuando Quinn se da cuenta de la divertida pijama

- Q: _¿En serio Rachel?_ –La señala- _¿De nuevo estrellas?_

- R: _¡No entiendo que tiene de malo! Santana también las critica_ –Espetó malhumorada y tomando el lado izquierdo de la cama

- Q: _Solo bromeaba tonta…_ -Se acomoda en el lado derecho

- R: _Esta bien_ –Le regala una sonrisa y un beso en la mejilla

Ambas estaban sentadas con la espalda apoyada sobre el cabecero de la cama

- Q: _¿Qué es esto?_ –Toma una libreta bastante gruesa de la repisa que estaba ubicada a su lado

- R: _Eso… eso es mío_ –Se lo quita con sutileza, pero con la suficiente rapidez para que la rubia no lo abriera

- Q: _¿Es un diario?_ –Arquea la ceja

- R: _No es un diario, acá escribo muchas cosas, pero…_

- Q: _Entonces si es un diario_ –La interrumpe

- R: _No lo es y no sabrás lo que hay en él, no estás preparada para eso_ –Decía mientras lo guardaba en una gaveta a su lado- _¡Oh mira lo que hay aquí!_ –Saca un folleto

- Q: _¿Qué es? _

- R: _Es un festival de nuevos músicos y bailarines, será en New York el próximo mes, antes de navidad_ –Se lo entrega

- Q: _Genial…_

- R: _Si, Yo iré, con Britt y Santana_

- Q: _¿Qué? ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?_

- R: _Es que no estaba segura, el año pasado queríamos ir y no pude, y este año quiero aprovechar esa oportunidad, irán profesores e incluso decanos de facultades de música en varias universidades del país… ¡Puedo cantar algunas de mis canciones!_ –Se mostro emocionada

- Q: _Pero tú me dijiste que ya habías enviado tus solicitudes y algunos videos _

- R: _Y así es, pero esto me ayudaría mucho, las cartas no llegan hasta el próximo año y si alguno de ellos me ve cantando allí, quizás ayude… con la música es diferente, las calificaciones no lo son todo, influye mucho el talento y el cómo llegas a convencerle con él_

- Q: _Tú lograras lo que te propongas, eres una cantante increíble y tocas muy bien, aparte de componer..._ –Toma su mano y la acaricia con dulzura

- R: _Gracias_ –Sonríe como tonta- _Tu también lograras lo que te propongas, tienes muchos talentos, lástima que no los vayas aprovechar_

- Q: _Rachel… no es fácil, a esta altura lo debes saber_ –Suelta su mano y baja la mirada

- R: _Lo único que sé… es que eres maravillosa y mereces ser feliz haciendo lo que te gusta_ –Sujeta su cara con ambas manos y la mira fijamente- _¿Lo entiendes verdad? Eres maravillosa _

El escalofrió, las mariposas, la sensación de electricidad y las inmensas ganas de besarla volvían…

Quinn arremete contra sus labios con un intenso beso que la otra correspondía con la misma pasión

Poco a poco pedían paso entre sus labios para que las lenguas entraran en juego y de esta forma comenzar una lucha exquisita

Rachel acaricia ahora el cuello de la rubia mientras esta inclinaba su cabeza para profundizar aun más el beso, si es que eso era posible…

La morena se separa un poco y muerde ligeramente el labio de la chica para besar delicadamente su mandíbula mientras la otra acariciaba su espalda por debajo de la pijama, causando así el doble electricidad en la piel de ambas

Las cosas sin duda se habían tornado intensas, pero cuando podían pasar a otro nivel…

- R: _¡Dios!_ –Grita separándose completamente agitada

Un gran trueno con relámpago incluido fue lo que Rachel necesito para apartar sus labios de Quinn y mostrarse completamente asustada mientras que la rubia trataba de relajarse y olvidar un poco lo que estaban haciendo…

- Q_: ¿Estás bien?_ –Se preocupa, aunque aún seguía pensando en lo de hace rato.

Si no es por el trueno, no sabe hasta dónde hubiese llegado y de alguna forma lo agradecía

- R: _Si… es que les tengo pánico_ –Afirmaba al tiempo que se acomodaba entre las sabanas

Llovía muy fuerte, incluso Cometa había decidido dormir debajo de la cama

- Q: _Pensé que era Santana la que le temía a las tormentas_ –Se acuesta con un codo apoyado en la cama para tener mejor visibilidad de la morena

- R: _Ella canta canciones de los teletubbies para olvidarse de las tormentas, pero a mí no me funciona, generalmente tengo que dormir con alguien_ –Se sonroja

- Q: _Eres adorable_ –Besa su nariz

- R: _No le digas a Tomy, una vez le dije que ni a las tormentas hay que temerles_

- Q: _Eres una cara dura_ –Reía- _Y hablando de mi hermano_ -Sale de entre las sabanas y se levanta –_Te envió un sobre, pero no se que tiene dentro _–Lo busca en su bolso para luego regresar a su antigua posición y entregárselo a la morena

- R: _¿Qué será?_ –Se sienta de nuevo

- Q: _No lo sé, ábrelo…no dejo que lo viera _

Y Rachel lo hace con mucha curiosidad para luego mostrarse confusa, sonrojada y terminar riendo a carcajadas

- Q: _¿De qué te ríes?_

- R: _Mira _–Le extiende la hoja

- Q: _¡Oh dios...! ¿Somos nosotras?_

- R: _Eso parece, quedo genial_ –Lo miraba también

Era un dibujo hecho por el pequeño en donde ambas chicas se encontraban recostadas sobre la superficie de un relieve natural con muchas mariposas y las frentes apoyadas. Era una gran escena romántica

- Q: _¿Cómo pudo dibujar esto? Si mama o papa lo ven ¡Mueren!_

- R: _Dudo que él se los haya mostrado, ni tu lo habías visto_ –Se lo quita- _Me encanto, es muy creativo… lo voy a enmarcar_

- Q: _¿En serio vas a enmarcar eso? Es decir… somos nosotras, se nota_

- R. _No me importa, igual no se lo mostrare nadie, querida en mi habitación y si preguntan digo que lo compre y niego todo_ –Explicaba mientras introducía de nuevo el dibujo en el sobre para luego guardarlo en el mismo lugar que su libreta

- Q: _No entiendo como llego a dibujar eso…_ -Se acuesta de lado, mirando a la morena

- R: _Debes preguntárselo… y sea como sea, dile que se lo agradezco, me encanto_ –Espetó acomodándose en la misma posición

- Q: _¿El sabe que a ti te gustan las chicas?_ _Es decir… ¿le has dicho algo de eso? _

- R: _Sabe que me gustas tú… es un chico inteligente, pero nunca me ha dicho nada de ti, así que no te preocupes, sabe que somos amigas nada mas_

Quinn asiente un tanto confusa, ya tendría tiempo de preguntarse a su hermano por la razón que lo llevo a dibujar eso y regalárselo a Rachel

Por un rato quedan mirándose fijamente en silencio, un silencio cómodo y acompañado de sonrisas cómplices hasta que…

- R: _!No, otra vez no!_ –Se queja en un tono infantil metiendo su cabeza por completo entre los cobertores al escuchar otro trueno

Qunn solo reía

- Q: _No es tan malo_ –Se acomoda boca arriba- _Solo olvida que llueve y trata de dormir_

Rachel poco a poco saca su cabeza y la mira

- R: _¿Puedo abrazarte?_ –Pregunta tímida

La rubia lo piensa por unos segundos, hasta hace un rato las cosas estaban un tanto intensas entre ambas, se gustaban y estaban en la misma cama por lo tanto era normal, sin embargo, el ambiente era algo diferente ahora. Rachel se veía asustada y ella tenía unas inmensas ganas de protegerla

- Q: _Claro, ven_ –Abre sus brazos debajo de los cobertores a lo que Rachel se cómodo perfectamente apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de la chica

- R: _Gracias_ –Cierra los ojos y disfruta del calor que su ángel le regalaba

Quinn besa con delicadeza la cabeza de la morena para luego cerrar los ojos y minutos después ceder ante los encantos de Morfeo

Se tenían una a la otra, en el mismo espacio y sentían que no necesitaban nada más, porque aunque fuese una noche de tormentas agitadoras… en la habitación de Rachel Berry solo podían llover estrellas

_**Sueños y sueños para todo gusto: cajas de azufre, paquetitos rojos, lágrimas o canción de amor para los niños que cierran los ojos…**_


	24. Preguntas inesperadas

**Capítulo 23**

"**Preguntas inesperadas" **

Viernes 18 de noviembre de 2011

- S: _¡Berry, corre! Diablos, si perdemos de nuevo juro que asesinare a esa enana _–Espetaba Santana desde la banca_- ¡Por dios, no ves la pelota!_ –Gritaba de nuevo mientras sostenía con una mano la compresa de hielo en su rodilla lastimada

- Q: _¡Cállate Santana, no ves que está rodeada! Ha recibido muchos golpes, incluso tu lo recibiste y te sacaron_ –Expresa Quinn en el mismo tono, estaba cansada de las quejas de Santana cuando ella misma sabia que el otro equipo estaba jugando sucio

- S: _A mí no me grites_ –La apunta con el dedo, pero Quinn la ignora

- B: _No te preocupes Santi, Rachie nos hará ganar_ -Acariciaba la espalda de su novia con cariño, ella también estaba en banca pues la entrenadora Sylvester la quería tener de suplente hasta que comenzaran las eliminatorias

Con Emily en el arco y una Rachel bastante cansada al ser la única delantera, ya que su compañera tenía que estar en el medio campo donde estaba Santana al inicio, iban 2-1 y con Mckinley perdiendo en casa ante unas jugadoras bastante bruscas de una escuela de Dayton

Quinn no perdía detalle del partido, ella al igual que Tomy y Cometa estaban en el área de las bancas dado que la rubia tenia privilegios al pertenecer al periódico escolar, no obstante, el hecho de sentarse allí no fue precisamente para tomar las mejores fotografías, sino más bien por el hecho de evadir a Hanna que solo se dedicaba a lanzar insultos al equipo de soccer con tal de molestar a Rachel y sus amigas desde las gradas

- T: _¡Mira, mira, ya casi!_ –Decía el niño apuntado cerca del arco donde Rachel iba a patear, pero un fuerte golpe de la defensa la hizo resbalar

- S_: ¡Eso es falta!_ –Grita la latina parándose de un impulso que le hizo recordar el fuerte dolor de su rodilla- _Ouch, me duele_

- B: _Siéntate santy, creo que Rachel va hacer un penalti_

- T: _¡Si, es penalti, este será el empate!_

Rachel con cuidado coloco la pelota en el punto penal para luego retroceder unos cuantos pasos, hasta que…

¡GOL! Fue un grito al unisonó cuando la pelota entro en el arco y 10 segundos después el árbitro pitaba el empate con el final del partido

No era un partido de eliminatorias, pero el haber perdido el anterior les había afectado a todas las "Guerras" que esta vez llegaban al empate en casa, para malestar de Hanna que bajaba de las gradas haciendo la señal de "Fuck you" y seguida por su sequito de porritas

- T: _¡Eso fue genial, vamos Cometa!_ –Espetó el niño incitando al perro a entrar al campo donde las chicas celebraban

Quinn se acerca con una sonrisa a esperar que la morena hablara con algunas jugadoras y la entrenadora que le daba la típica charla motivacional post partido, diciendo que el próximo lo ganarían

Luego de todo el protocolo de la entrenadora al felicitar a las chicas por el duro juego y bromas entre las jugadoras, Quinn estaba a orillas del campo viendo como Rachel era abrazada intensamente por Emily.

Este demás decir que ese simple gesto despertó sus celos, pero no estaba en labor de demostrarlo

- Q: _Buen juego_ –Sentencia apenas tuvo a la morena en frente

- R: _Gracias, al menos empatamos, fue duro_ –Responde con una sonrisa

- T: _¡Fue genial!_ –El niño mantenía la euforia del final

- S: _Juro que si fallabas ese penal, yo misma te golpearía contra el arco_ –Llegaba Santana cojeando y con un brazo alrededor del cuello de Brittany

Rachel ignoro el comentario, ella solo se dedicaba a mirar a Quinn que por alguna razón se mostraba un tanto nerviosa y pensativa

Aquel 18 de noviembre era una fecha muy importante y Quinn desde hace algunos días, los mismos que habían transcurrido desde que se despertó bajo los brazos de Rachel en casa de los Berry, tenía planeado decirle a la morena algo que quizás la iba a sorprender

¿Y porque justamente ese día?

Pues… porque aquel viernes Rachel Berry cumplía 18 años, y por lo tanto era un día especial para "hacer" lo que tenía planeado

- R: _Chicas, me voy a duchar ¿Me esperas Quinn?_ –la rubia asiente con una sonrisa

- B: _Nosotras también vamos a las duchas, luego nos tendremos que encontrar con Kurt porque tenemos cosas que hacer_

- S: _Cierto, y tú debes ayudarnos Quinn, no seas floja_

La rubia rueda los ojos

- Q: _Si, nos podemos ir juntas y así hacemos todo temprano, Kurt hace rato me envió un mensaje_

- T_: ¿Por qué no vino al partido? Si siempre está en los entrenamientos hablando de ropa_ –Pregunta el pequeño que no perdía detalle de la conversación

- B: _Kurt dice que el frio de noviembre dañe su cutis _

- T: _Eso dijo del calor también_ –Frunce el ceño y Brittany se encoge de hombros

- S: _En fin, basta de hablar, nos vemos hora_

- R: Pensé que yo te llevaría –Espetó suavemente cuando las otras se comenzaban alejar y causando una inmensa ternura en Quinn

- Q: _Rach, es mejor que las ayudes, ¿O quieres que hagan cualquier locura con esa fiesta?_ –Le dice suavemente

- R: _Tienes razón_

- S: _¡Las escuche, mueve tu trasero Berry!_ –Gritaba mientras caminaba aun cojeando a las duchas

- R: _Bien, iré a ducharme_

- Q: _Claro, nos vemos ahora antes de irnos _

- R: _Si, y por cierto, ten cuidado con aquellas locas, nunca se sabe lo que planean –_Bromea

- Q: _Tranquila tendré cuidado_

- R: _Hey Tomy ¿Me cuidas a Cometa mientras me ducho? _

- T: _Claro, yo lo cuido_ –Dice distraído jugando con el perro

- R: _Nos vemos ahora_ –Con un beso en la mejilla de Quinn y un amistoso toque en la cabeza de Tomy y su mascota, se aleja

Rachel estaba al tanto de la fiesta que sus amigas le organizaban en casa de Brittany aprovechando que los señores Pierce no estarían esa noche, sin embargo, las mismas no deseaban que participara en los preparativos.

Quinn, Kurt, Brittany y Santana eran los encargados de todo, no obstante, la rubia de ojos avellana que ahora miraba a Rachel alejarse, se encontraba nerviosa y no por la fiesta precisamente, si no por lo que esa noche le diría a su pequeña morena de ojos chocolate

- Q: _Relájate Quinn…_ -Suspira-

- T: _¿Estás hablando sola?_ - Se acerca

- Q: _Eh… no, solo pensaba en voz alta, vamos a esperar a las chicas cerca del estacionamiento…_

El niño la sigue junto a Cometa

* * *

- J: _Oh Quinnie, que hermosa te ves_ –Judy elogia a su hija cuando la ve entrar por la cocina

- Q: _Gracias mama, aunque no le veo nada importante, solo son unos jeans_

- J: _Igual estas hermosa_ –Lea pellizca una mejilla y Quinn rueda los ojos- ¿_Tu hermano ya se ducho?_

- Q: _Si, ahora está viendo televisión arriba. ¿A que hora llega papa?_

- J: _No lo sé, dijo que se reuniría con sus amigos del banco hasta tarde –_Expresa con un notable desgano- _En fin…_ _Tu prima vendrá por ti, o esa chica ¿Cómo se llama? La latina…_

- Q: _Santana –_Sentencia ignorando la intención de su madre al cambiar la conversación

- J: _Esa misma, la que te trajo hace unas horas con Britt_

- Q: _No, ellas no vendrán por mí, hoy pasa Rachel a buscarme_ –Dice al tiempo que se sentaba en una de las bancas de la encimera

- J: _¿Pero no es su cumpleaños? No deberías molestarla_

- Q: _Ella misma se ofreció, no vive tan lejos_ –Se encoge de hombros

- J: _Es una chica muy interesante y educada, eso es muy importante… _

Quinn comenzaba a fastidiarse, sus padres acostumbraban a "Medir" esos factores de las personas, como si fuese suficiente para conocer a alguien

- J: _Su padre también lo es_ –Añade para sorpresa de la rubia

- Q: _¿Qué dijiste? ¿Su…su padre?_ –Pregunta titubeante, ella estaba al tanto de que Judy conoció a Hiram gracias a su tía Susan, sin embargo, en ningún momento le menciono tal hecho y mucho menos el saber que era padre de Rachel

- J: _Si, su padre… lo conocí hace unas semanas, Susan me lo presento cuando estábamos charlando en el café del centro, se llama…_ -Entrecierra los ojos en señal de estar pensando- _Hiram_ –Acertó

- Q: _Si… el señor Hiram es muy amable y encantador_ –Muestra una sonrisa nerviosa

- J_: Si, lo es… supongo que su esposo también_

Quinn palideció ya que esto le confirmaba que Judy sabía que Rachel tenía dos padres y obviamente homosexuales… pero cuando iba a espetar algo…

- J: _Esa debe ser Rachel_ –Sentencia cuando escucha el timbre

- Q: _Si… si debe ser ella, nos vemos luego mama_ –Se levanta, toma su bolso un poco agobiada por la información de hace un rato y luego de besar la mejilla de su madre se dispone a caminar hasta la puerta

- J: _Espera Quinn_ –la detiene- _Felicita a Rachel de mi parte, y no te preocupes… Russel no sabe nada de sus padres –_Le sonríe en forma cálida para luego perderse escaleras arriba y dejar a la rubia perpleja

El sonido del timbre la saca de su transe y es entonces cuando abre la puerta y se encuentra a una hermosa morena con una sonrisa de príncipe encantador, o en este caso, princesa

- R: _Buenas noches bella dama_ –Besa su mejilla

- Q: _Hola Rach, estas hermosa_ –La mira de arriba abajo

- R: _Dudo que a tu lado alguien pueda verse hermoso, tu acaparas todo lo que esa palabra pueda expresar –_Drama en todo su esplendor

Quinn rueda los ojos, Rachel acostumbraba a decir ese tipo de cosas más que todo por hacerla reír y sin duda lo lograba

- R: _Bien, nos vamos_ –Extiende su brazo derecho

- Q: _Vamos _–Lo toma y caminan hasta el auto

Luego de unos minutos en donde platicaron sobre las tonterías de Hanna durante el partido de Soccer, las travesuras de Cometa, las quejas de Santana y las discusiones entre esta y Kurt para ponerse de acuerdo en la fiesta de esa noche…por fin habían llegado a casa de Brittany y podían ver desde afuera pocos autos estacionados

Apenas eran las 7:05 pm y la fiesta estaba pautara para las 8

- Q: _Creo que llegaron los del Glee club_

- R: _Si, aquella es la camioneta de Puck_

- Q: _Genial ¿Vamos?_ –La mira

- R_: Hoy no me has dado ni un beso, y eso que es mi cumpleaños_ – Dice mirándola con picardía

- Q: _¿Tiene que ser ahora?_ –Arquea una ceja

- R: _Lo quiero ahora_ –La mira con intensidad haciendo que la rubia agradeciera el hecho de estar sentada y así sus piernas no flaquearan

Poco a poco se acercan y se regalan el beso tan deseado

- Q: _¿Mejor?_ –Susurra abriendo lentamente los ojos y relamiendo sus labios

- R: _Perfecto _–Muerde el labio inferior de la rubia para luego darle un corto beso- _Ahora si podemos ir_

Quinn sonríe ampliamente y ambas bajan del auto

Apenas habían llegado algunos chicos del Glee club y dos compañeras del equipo de Soccer…

También había dos personas que Rachel jamás había visto, pero no le dio mucha importancia, al final era la casa de Brittany y ella podía invitar a quien quisiera

- K_: ¡Pero si miren quien llego!_ –Anuncia Kurt al ver entrar a la morena con Quinn

- S: _Berry por fin llegas_ –Se cruzaba de brazos

- R: _Es temprano Santana, no ha llegado mucha gente_

- S: _Como sea, Feliz cumpleaños_, _de nuevo y bienvenida_ –Le da un fuerte abrazo- _Mi regalo lo tiene Britt, lo tuve que esconder porque quería dártelo antes del partido _–Explica luego de separarse

- R: _Esta bien y ¿Qué tal tu rodilla?_

- S: _Mucho mejor, ya puedo bailar_ –Hacia una pequeña danza, ocasionando la risa de las chicas

- K: _Permiso, que yo la quiero felicitar porque esta mañana no la vi –_Se metía entre la Latina y Rachel

- S: _A veces eres tan gay que me aturdes_

Quinn solo reía por la actitud de los chicos

- Q: _¿Y dónde está Britt? _

- S: _No lo sé, lleva horas tratando de vestir al estúpido gato con un traje de cuero que según_ –hace comilla con los dedos- _El escogió_

- Q: _Oh dios… -_Susurra al ver como Brittany bajaba con el felino en traje de cuero y una boina

- B: _¡Feliz cumpleaños Rach!_ –La abraza con el gato encima- _Hoy te ves en definitiva como de 18_

- R: _Nos vimos hace unas horas Britt_ –Frunce el ceño luego de separarse

- B: _¡Exacto, hace horas!_ –Negaba con la cabeza, nadie entendía sus puntos lógicos

- F: _Hola Quinn…. estas preciosa_ –Llegaba Finn con su cara de bebe con gases

- Q: _Hola, Finn_ –Responde el saludo un tanto incomoda

- S: _Bien, vamos a la cocina por algunas bebidas, la gente debe estar por llegar, ¡Usaremos el Karaoke y nos emborracharemos de tequila!_ –Gritaba eufórica mientras era seguido por Brittany y Kurt que le reprochaba su falta de clase al decir tal cosa

- F: _Feliz cumpleaños Rachel_ –Le da un beso en la mejilla- _¿Quieres una cerveza Quinn?_ –Ofrece y la morena lo mira con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados

Adorable… eso pensó Quinn

- Q: _Gracias Finn, pero no quiero tomar nada por ahora, ¿Rachel me acompañas? Antes que te feliciten el resto de los chicos_ –Le ofrece la mano y esta la toma con una sonrisa triunfante que obviamente Finn no entendió

* * *

- R: _¿Qué hacemos aquí? _–Pregunta Rachel viendo su alrededor y sintiendo como el frio de aquel mes de noviembre se calaba entre sus huesos

Ambas se encontraban en el pateo trasero de los Pierce, cerca del pequeño mariposario de Brittany

- Q: _Se que hace algo de frio, pero quería hacerlo acá fuera –_Mira el cielo estrellado- _ya sabes… para que fuera privado y especial_ –Susurra lo ultimo

- R: _Bien, ¿y que es?_ –Se muestra ansiosa

- Q: _Primero, quiero darte mi regalo_ –Saca de su bolso un paquete mediano- _Ábrelo_

Rachel inmediatamente lo abre y queda sorprendida…

- R: _Es… Es… ¡¿En serio?!_ –Expresa cas gritando

- Q: _Si, es un Dvd' autografiado por Celine Don, se vendieron 5 hace un año y solo quedaba ese, el dinero era con fines benéficos _

- R: _¿Cómo lo encontraste? Esto… es… es mucho _

- Q: _Tengo mis trucos, al igual que tu pudiste encontrar mi Cámara _

- R: _Si, pero yo te debía la cámara, en cambio tu no tenias que gastar en esto _

- Q: _No digas eso, es mi regalo y quiero que lo disfrutes_

- R: _Gracias_ –La abraza- _Eres genial_ –Termina de decir dándole un beso en la mejilla

- Q: _Bien, ahora… a lo importante ¿Te puedes sentar?_ –Le pide señalando la banca a su lado

Ambas toman asiento y luego de una gran bocanada de aire…

- Q: _Se que te he dicho muchas veces que no estoy preparada para tener una relación… con una chica, que es algo muy complicado y he de admitir que me aterra la reacción de mis padres porque…_

- R: _Lo sé Quinn_ –La interrumpe- _Yo te entiendo y sabes que no te presiono, solo quiero que pasemos tiempo juntas y…_

- Q: _Déjame terminar, por favor_ –la calla colocando su dedo índice en los labios de la morena

- R: _Ok_

- Q_: Lo que quiero decir… es que tú conoces mi situación, conoces como es mi padre y las costumbres de mi familia, nada parecido a mis Tíos, que aunque Santana no tiene la etiqueta de novia en esta casa, ellos igual la adoran y saben que Brittany gusta de ella_ –Rachel asiente porque era cierto, los Pierce habían notado el enamoramiento de Brittany por la latina y no la juzgaban, simplemente la dejaban ser feliz

- R: _Lo se, pero no entiendo a que quieres llegar… _

- Q: _¿Puedes tener un poco de paciencia?_ –Le dice casi septuplicando- _Yo… yo aun me agobio por momentos cuando pienso en que podemos ser algo más que amigas, ya sabes de forma oficial, pero también pienso que a pesar de todo… cuando estoy contigo me siento completa, me siento yo misma y… es especial _

- R: _Eres tan adorable_ –Acaricia su mejilla mientras sonreía como una idiota

- Q: _Rachel…_ -Toma las pequeñas manos de la morena- _Se que no estoy preparada para enfrentar muchas decisiones delante de mis padres, pero quiero comenzar al menos por nuestros amigos y… quiero pedirte algo que se que cambiara todo esto de alguna forma… _

La rubia respira profundo ante la atenta mirada de Rachel que no soltaba sus manos

- Q: _¿Quieres ser mi chica?_ –Pregunta al fin

- R: _¿Tu chica? Es decir… ¿tu… tu novia?_ –Indaga para confirmar

- Q: _Si, mi chica, mi novia… como Brittany y Santana al menos, sabes que no es fácil con mis padres, pero… podemos decírselo a nuestros amigos de confianza, ¿Qué dices?_ –Se muerde e labio inferior esperando una respuesta

Rachel no espetó palabra, ella se lanzo a sus labios con un intenso beso para demostrarlo la emoción del momento

- R _¡ACEPTO!_ –Grita luego de separarse haciendo que Quinn riera a carcajada

- Q: _¿Entonces ahora eres mi chica?_

- R: _Lo soy y esto es como un sueño, es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que me han dado jamás…-_Le da otro beso rápido

- Q: _Eso es gratificando mi querida estrella_ –Se levanta de la banca

- R: _¿Le diremos a los chicos hoy? _–Repite el movimiento de la otra

- Q: _Si tu quieres, por mi no hay problema_ –Se encoge de hombros

- R: _Esto se siente tan bien_ –Se sonroja

- Q: _¿A que te refieres?_

- R: _Que pueda ser tu novia y contarle a mis amigo_

Quinn se sintió mal al escuchar eso, era un tanto frustrante, pero lo estaba superando

- Q: _Siento si te agobio con esto, pero te prometo que lo llevaremos de la mejor forma_

- R: _No te preocupes, yo no te presionaré, todo será con calma y se lo contamos al que tú quieras_–Se apresura a decir

- Q: _Esta bien… _

- R: _Ahora vamos a disfrutar de la noche, querida novia_ –Le extiende la mano y ambas entrelazan sus dedos para luego caminar dentro de la casa donde ya mucha gente comenzaba a llegar

Aquel 18 de noviembre iba a ser mucho más que una fecha importante y ambas se sentían felices porque presentían que era el comienzo de algo bueno y real…

* * *

**N/A: !Esta historia se esta poniendo muy cursi! ¿Cierto? :) Pero el azúcar es bueno y sobre todo... hay que tenerlo de reserva para cuando falte (De eso sabemos los Venezolanos)**

**He de admitir que lo iba a dejar en la parte de... ¿Quieres ser mi chica?, pero no soy tan mala como algunas veces aparento ser y ustedes no se lo merecen **

**El próximo capitulo sera la continuación de esta interesante fiesta. Intentare subirlo pasado mañana ;)**

**Saludos y beso sabor a caramelo **


	25. Extraños

**Capitulo 24**

"**Extraños"**

- S: _Hasta que aparecen, ¿Donde estaban?_ –Pregunta Santana al instante que vio aparecer a ambas chicas cerca del living

- R: _Estábamos fuera ¿Para qué nos buscabas?_

- S: _Para mostrarte algo importante_ –Mira con el ceño fruncido las manos entrelazadas de las otras dos

Quinn y Rachel se miran entre si un tanto sonrojadas para luego retirar sus manos lentamente

No es que no quisieran que las vieran de esa forma, pero conocían a la latina y era mejor explicarle luego antes de que pegara gritos de efusividad o realizara bromas pesadas

- R: _¿Y qué me quieres mostrar?_

- S: _¡Esta fuera, vamos!_ –Se mostró de repente emocionada

- Q: _Yo las espero aquí entonces…_

- S: _No nada de eso, ven tú también, por cierto ¿Qué es eso?_ –Mira el Dvd en la mano de la morena

- R_: Es el regalo de Quinn…_ -Sonríe- _Bueno, el primero –_La mira con complicidad

- S: _¿Hay otro?_ –Arquea una ceja

- R: _Si, el segundo es el más importante_ –Mira de nuevo sonriente a su ahora novia y esta le devuelve el gesto

- S: _¿Cuál es el primero?_ –Las seguía mirando raro

- Q: _Luego te lo cuenta_ –Se apresura a decir

- R: _Si, luego ¿Vamos?_

- S: _¿A dónde?_

- R: _¡Dijiste que me mostrarías algo!_

- S: _Ah, cierto…vamos, es que estar tanto tiempo con Kurt hace que se me congele el cerebro, solo habla de lo bien que le queda la gomina a Blaine_ –Negaba con la cabeza aturada, al tiempo que caminaba hasta la salida

Fuera de la casa de los Pierce se podía notar un buen grupo de gente que comenzaba llegar y muchos de ellos saludando a Rachel, sin embargo, existía otro numero bastante considerable que la morena no tenía ni idea de quienes eran

- Q: _¿Conoces a esa gente?_ –Pregunta mientras seguían a la latina

- R: _No, no tengo idea… pero sabes cómo es Britt, desde que es presidente estudiantil conoce a muchos_

- S_: ¡Aquí esta!_ –Exclama al llegar a su objetivo

- Q: _¿Y esto, es tuyo? _

- S: _Claro la compre ayer con mi madre, se las quería mostrar ahora porque hoy no la lleve a McKinley… ¡Britt está encantada!_

- R: _Es linda, me gusta el color, pero pensé que no comprarías el nuevo auto hasta la próxima semana_

Frente a las chicas, justo a las fueras del garaje de los Pierce, se encontraba una furgoneta Volkswagen de los años 60's en color blanco y Amarillo.

- S: _Oh Berry, sabes que tengo mis métodos y al final convencí a mi madre. ¿Es genial cierto?_

- Q: _Se como nueva, es un clásico, me gusta _

- S: _Obviamente y esto nos conducirá hasta ¡New York!_ –Alza los brazos

- R: _¿Tú crees?_ –La mira con desconfianza

- S: _Claro, estaríamos todos cómodos, tu, Britt, yo… e incluso si quiere ir Kurt_

- Q: _¿Pero ustedes van en auto? Pensé que tomarían un vuelo_

- R: _Si, eso estamos planeando, pero…_

- S: _Pero nada_ –la Interrumpe- _En esto_ –Toca la furgoneta- _llegaremos sanas y salvas, aparte New York esta a tan solo un par de horas_

Quinn mira a Rachel y esta se encoge de hombros.

La idea no era tan mala y también seria una gran aventura viajar en el nuevo auto de Santana

- R: _Creo que es buena idea, será divertido y podremos recorrer otros lugares, que se yo…_

- S: _¡Por supuesto! Tenemos que planificar para llegar a New York un día antes y luego regresar antes de noche buena_

- R:_ Si, eso lo planeamos luego… ya le había comentado algo a Kurt y al parecer quiere ir_

- S: _¿Y tú vas rubia? _–Pregunta a Quinn que se mantenía atenta a la conversación

- Q: _Eh… pues, no lo sé… tampoco es que me hayan invitado_

- R: _Tú no necesitas invitación_ –Toma su mano- _Aparte ya te había comentado_

- S: _Piénsalo, seria genial que vinieras _

- Q: _Claro, gracias… lo pensare _–Sentencia ganándose una sonrisa aun más amplia de su novia

- S: _¿Qué diablos? ¿Qué hacen esas idiotas aquí?_ –Expresa señalando la entrada

Descendiendo de un auto, se podía ver a Emily y Hanna junto con otra chica

- Q: _¿Ellas están invitadas? _–Pregunta seria

- R: _No entiendo que hacen aquí, yo le comente a Emily, pero no a Hanna… aunque igual he visto unos cuantos que no conozco_

- Q: _¿Invitaste a Emily?_ –Arquea una ceja, el modo celoso se le activaba de inmediato con ella

- R: _Claro, es mi amiga ¿No?_

- Q: _Si, tienes razón, pero que haya venido con Hanna me parece un descaro y mas luego de las payasadas que hizo hoy durante el partido _

- R: _Lo sé, pero seguro tiene una explicación_

- S: _La única explicación que le veo es que Britt invito a gente que no tenía que invitar y aprovecharon esto para hacer su fiesta particular, iré hablar con ella_ –Sentencia para luego alejarse en busca de su novia

- R: _¿Estas molesta?_ –Pregunta tímida al ver como Quinn ahora miraba su teléfono un tanto seria

- Q: _No, tu puedes ser amiga de quien quieras, es solo que me incomoda la presencia de ambas, es algo que no puedo evitar_ –Terminar de decir mirándola

- R: _Esta bien, igual… ya sabes que Emily y yo…_

- Q: _Lo sé_ –La corta- _son solo amigas, lo entiendo… a veces soy un poco tonta_ –Sonríe levemente para hacerle ver que todo estaba bien

- R: _No eres tonta, eres adorable y he de admitir que cuando te pones celosa me encanta_ –Afirma mordiendo su labio inferior y acercándose cada vez más a la rubia

Quinn la miraba un tanto nerviosa por la proximidad y sin previo aviso la morena le roba un beso

- R: _Soy la chica más feliz del mundo_ –Espetó a pocos centímetros de sus labios

- Q: _¿Por qué?_

- R: _Porque tengo a la novia más hermosa de todas, incluso cuando se enoja, y se torna celosa, parece un Ángel_

- Q: _Eres increíble…_ -Ríe y se sapera un poco mirando a su alrededor. Aun tenía cierta paranoia por el hecho de que las vieran, pero poco a poco lo iba haciendo las llevadero, sin embargo, con Hanna alrededor no podía evitar incomodarse

- R: _Tu lo eres…_ -Le da un corto beso- _Y tranquila que nadie nos mira_

- Q: _Lo sé,_ -Suspira- _¿Vamos dentro? Tengo frio_

- R: _Claro, ya quiero ver que excusa tiene Britt para haber invitado a tantos extraños_

* * *

- S: _¡Brittany! ¿Dónde estás?_ –Buscaba su novia por toda la casa

- B: _¡Aquí estoy Santy! _–Agitaba las manos desde el living junto algunos chicos del Glee club

- S: _Necesito hablar contigo_ -La sujeta por el brazo

- B: _¿A dónde me llevas? Estas no son hora de tener sexo, podemos esperar a que…_

- S: _Shh, no es eso_ –Espetó entre dientes mientras se alejaba hasta la cocina

- B: _¿Entonces?_ -Susurra

- S: _¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Por qué hay tanta gente extraña? Pensé que solo habías invitados a los chicos del Glee club y algunas chicas del equipo _

- B: _Lo sé, es solo que…_

- P: _¡La fiesta esta prendida!_ –Llegaba Puck cargado de cervezas- _No sabía que habías invitado a las porristas, eso es fabuloso_ –Dejaba algunas botellas en la cocina y se alejaba con una chica desconocida que lo esperaba en la puerta

- S: _¡Te das cuenta! Hay gente que ni Rachel conoce y es su cumpleaños_ –Se cruza de brazos enfadada

- B: _Santy… es que yo invite a…_

- K: _¡Esto termina aquí, no volveré a llorar por ese hombre!_ –Esta vez entraba Kurt

- S: _¿De qué hablas porcelana?_ –Resopla cansada de tanta interrupción mientras Brittany olía y miraba con curiosidad las botellas de alcohol que estaban cerca

- K: _¡De Blaine! Esta pasando de mi, ¡De Kurt Hummel! ¿Lo puedes creer?_

- S: _Si, lo puedo creer_ –Rueda los ojos- _Viene pasando de ti hace meses y no te das cuenta, y si no te importa… necesito hablar con mi chica_ –Se gira para verla dejando al otro con la cara afligida y un trago de vodka en la mano

- B: _Santy, no te enfades…. Son compañeros_

- S: _¿A quién invitaste exactamente Brittan_y? –Pregunta directa y aun seria, esperando a que nadie la interrumpiera, pero…

- Q:_ ¿Chicas, que hacen? Creo que Finn y Sam están preparando el karaoke… _–Llegaba Quinn junto a Rachel

- S: _¡Por dios, aquí nadie me deja arreglar este asunto!_

- R: _No grites, Santana, solo las buscábamos porque el living está lleno de gente y Finn y Puck están emocionados por las porristas, Sam y Mercedes quieren que cantemos en el karaoke pero me resulta incomodo, incluso esta Jacob_ –Hace una mueca de asco

- S: _Esto es un desastre, ¿Brittany, dime porque hay tanta gente rara en este lugar? _

- B: _Esta bien, les diré_ –Todos prestan atención, incluso Kurt que batía su copa con despecho detrás de la encimera

- B: _Saben que soy presidenta estudiantil ¿Verdad?_ –Todos asienten- _Bueno… eso me da acceso a la lista de correos de muchos estudiantes y…_

- Q: _¿No lo hiciste verdad?_ –Sus ojos casi se salen de órbita

- B: _Tubbie me obligo_ –Baja la mirada

- S: _¡No metas al gato! Sabes que no fue el, fuiste tú… -_La señala_- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? _

- B: _Es que quería que Rach tuviese una gran fiesta, y para evitar tener que invitar a uno por uno, solo tome la lista de correos de los alumnos e invite a todos, total solo vendrían los que conocen a Rach porque especifique muy bien que era su cumpleaños_ –Explica para asombro de todos

- R: _¿Quiere decir… que invitaste a todos y cada uno de los alumnos de McKinley?_ –Indaga despacio

- B: _No a todos… a los de primaria no los invite _

- K: _Eso sería el colmo, querida, tener que velar y dar dulces a esos niños_ – Dice para luego tomar de su copa

- S: _¿Te das cuenta lo que hiciste? ¡Incluso Hanna está aquí! _

- B: _Si, la vi… creo que vino con Emily y me saludaron, pero no ha hecho nada malo… Quizás se porte bien esta noche y disfrutemos todos como amigos_ –Aplaude emocionada

- S: _Eso no fue una decisión inteligente Brittany_ –Le recrimina con dureza

- B: _¿Me estas llamando tonta?_ –Pregunta con los ojos húmedos

- Q: _No, Britt_ –Interviene porque sabía que a su prima le afectaba ese término- _Es solo que es complicado asimilar que venga tanta gente desconocida, ¿Cierto? _–Pregunta al resto que solo asiente, incluso Santana- _Sin embargo, creo que podemos intentar pasarla bien y sin problemas… _

- R: _Quinn tiene razón, solo disfrutemos con nuestros conocidos y hasta ahora el resto no ha molestado_

- S: _Espero que siga así, aparte no soporto ver a Hanna y sus secuaces _

- R: _Lo se, pero vamos a darle una oportunidad a ella y los demás…._

- Q: _Tampoco soporto a Hanna, pero_ _vamos a llevar las cosas con calma, puede que hasta se aburran y se vayan_

- S: _Eso espero…_ -Sentencia para luego salir de la cocina

- B: _¿Santy está molesta verdad?_

- Q: _Tranquila Britt, ya se le pasara, solo se enojo un poco, ahora tratemos de disfrutar con nuestros amigos_ –Trata de hacerla sentir mejor

- K: _Como sea, vamos que quiero cantar en el karaoke_ –Sale bailando seguido por Brittany

- R: _¿Crees que venga más gente? _

- Q: _No lo sé, si invito a tantos puede que vengan unos cuantos más, pero si no te conocen no veo el motivo por los que se parezcan…_

- R: _Esperemos que todo se quede así y no llegue nadie más… _

**2 horas después, en el mismo lugar…**

- S: _¡Brittany S. Pierce, ¿Dónde estás? estos es una zoológico! –_Gritaba la latina mientras que en medio de cientos de personas buscaba a su novia que ahora estaba encima de una mesa bailando con el Lord Tubbington a sus pies y Kurt a su lado

Para su pesar los chicos del equipo de fútbol la miraban como leones encima de un pedazo de carne fresca

- R: _¡Santana, esto se está saliendo de control!_ –Llegaba Rachel con cara de drama

- S: _No me digas_ –Ironiza- _¡Es un puto zoológico!, vino todo el mundo_ –Alzaba los brazos

- Q: _Chicas, creo que en el patio se están peleando_ –Añade Quinn- _¿Qué hace Britt?_ –Se da cuenta del baile de su prima

La latina de inmediato se gira y baja a su novia de la mesa

- B: _¡Que haces santy!_

- S: _Evito que sigas haciendo el ridículo, eso hago, y ustedes… creo que es mejor que eviten que compren mas bebidas y así se van todos estos imbéciles _

- R: _Si, le diré a Puck_

- Q: _Si es que te escucha, míralo_ –Señala al chico que estaba en un sillón con tres porristas

Rachel se lleva las manos a la cara mientras Santana se perdía escaleras arriba con Brittany que le reprochaba la interrupción de su baile

- E: _Hola chicas, Rachel creo que has invitado a mucha gente ¿no?_ –Llegaba Emily con una cerveza en la mano

- R: _Hola, Emily… en realidad no los invite yo, fue Britt, ya sabes cómo es_

- E: _Si, puedo imaginarlo…_ -Ríe

- Q: _Yo iré a buscar a Sam, el aun esta sobrio_ _y puede parar un poco lo de las bebidas_

- R: _Voy contigo_ –Atina a decir rápidamente

- Q: _No, tranquila… quédate con Emily, seguro te quiere felicitar por tu cumpleaños_ –Le guiña el ojo y luego se pierde entre la gente en busca del rubio

Rachel sabia que ese gesto no era de amabilidad si no de celos y más allá de molestarse, se sintió confortable… sin embargo, sabía que con Quinn debía ir con cuidado y si sentía celos de Emily, lo mejor era llevar las cosas de forma inteligente

- R: _Me parece extraño que hayas venido con Hanna_

- E: _Ella me mostró un correo en donde confirmaba que la habían invitado, por eso vino conmigo…_

- R: _Claro…_ -Mira a la rubia de ojos azules que a lo lejos hablaba con los chicos del equipo de fútbol- _Al menos no ha molestado_

- E: _Si, se ha portado bien_ –Ríe y por un momento, a pesar de la música, se torna un silencio incomodo…

- R: _Creo que iré a ver si… _

- E: _¿Estas saliendo con Quinn?_ –Pregunta con las palabras atropelladas

- R: _¿Perdón?_

- E: _Que si tu y Quinn… ya sabes_

- R: _Quinn y yo tenemos una relación especial, es una chica hermosa y me gusta estar con ella_

No deseaba dar detalles

- E: _Lo entiendo, y me alegra… es una chica genial_

- R: _Es maravillosa… y si me disculpas, iré a ver que hace_

- E: _Claro, ehh Rachel…. ¿Me permites darte algo?_

La morena mueve la cabeza en señal de que continuara

- E: _Esto…_ -La abraza fuertemente- _Feliz cumpleaños, eres muy importante para mí y te quiero mucho_ –Susurra cerca del oído para luego deshacer el abrazo

- R: _Gracias Emily, sabes que también puedes contar con mi amistad…Hablamos luego_ –Fue lo último que dijo antes de irse en busca de Quinn

Emily se queda por un rato viendo a la morena alejarse, hasta que siente una presencia tras su espalda

- H: _No te esfuerces, ya la enana te cambio, seguro le van mejor las rubias esta vez _

- E: _No comiences Hanna…_ -Se gira

- H: _Solo digo la verdad_ –Se encoge de hombros con una sonrisa cínica - _No entiendo que le ven a esa estúpida, ya Fabray cayo _

- E: _Sabes, aun no entiendo porque decidiste venir… y no las molestes, ellas son amigas_

- H: _Al igual que lo eran ustedes dos ¿No?_

- E: _Si, al igual que lo éramos y lo seguimos siendo, déjame en paz, creo que es mejor que me vaya, dile a alguno de tus amigos que te lleve_ –Sentencia para dispuesta a marcharse

- H: _Te odio Rachel Berry…_ -Murmura entre dientes para luego seguir a la morena que ya se disponía a salir

Rachel llegaba hasta Quinn que ahora hablaba con Sam en el patio trasero

- R: _Hey Quinn, ¿Todo bien?_

- Q: _Si, le decía a Sam que no permite que traigan mas bebidas_ –Espetó sin mirarla

- Sam: _Si, creo que es lo mejor, hay gente un poco rara aquí, iré hablar con Finn –_

- R: ¿Quieres ir dentro? –Pregunta cuando ya estaban solas

- Q: _Gracias, aquí estoy bien_ –Se sentó en uno de los bancos

- R: _Hace un poco de frió pero si te parece bien, te acompaño_ –Se sentó a su lado- _¿Qué te parece lo de New York?-_Pregunta para sacar un tema

Sabía que Quinn le afectaba el tener a Emily cerca, sin embargo, no la presionaba con ese detalle… era halagador en cierto punto para la morena, pero en otro simplemente algo de tocar con pinzas y más si existían tantas inseguridades en Quinn

- Q: _De seguro será divertido _

- R: _Deberías venir con nosotros, la pasaremos bien, si quieres hablo con tus padres, no se… comentales algo _

- Q: _Si, creo que les diré… me ilusiona viajar con ustedes_ –Sonríe

Luego de unos minutos de silencio en los que se dedicaban a ver gente pasar…

- Q: _Rachel… yo confió en ti… y siento si a veces te agobio, pero… -_Espetó de repente

- R: _No me agobias Quinn_ –La interrumpe- _Iremos paso a paso, como hemos venido hasta ahora ¿Ok? _–La rubia asiente- _Todo saldrá bien, solo debemos disfrutar de esto… _

- Q: _De los lugares perfectos…_

- R: _De los momentos perfectos..._ –Besa los delicados y rosados labios de su novia

Luego de cuatro horas, en los que más extraños seguían merodeando por la fiesta, una Santana enojada que al final cedió a disfrutar un poco, Kurt despechado mientras Blaine se fue molesto, y otros acontecimientos mas... Por fin la fiesta había terminado

Solo quedaban Puck, dormido en un sofá, Sugar hablando con Lord Tubbington en las escaleras, Santana casi dormida encima de Brittany, Finn en el patio trasero, Kurt en el sofá individual del living y Sam, Rachel y Quinn tratando de recoger algunas cosas

- R: _¡Chicos arriba!_ –Despertaba a los casi muertes de los sofás

- S: _¡Ve a bañar a tu perro Berry!_ –Espetaba una soñolienta Santana

- K: _¡Blaine me dejo!_ –Se levantaba- _Pero no llorare por él, si prefiere andar en los brazos de otro, es que no me merece_

- Q: _Rachel, creo que mejor los dejamos… ahora mismo casi inconscientes _

- P: _Yo mejor me voy…_ -Se levantaba con dificultad- _Fue una gran fiesta judía sexy_

- R: _No puedes irte así, Noah_

- Sam: _No te preocupes, yo lo llevo… estoy sobrio, a Finn no lo ayudo porque está en el patio y no hay quien lo mueva, gracias por todo, nos vemos luego chicas_

- Q: _Tengan cuidado_

- P: _¡Adiós!_ –Gritaba antes de salir

- Q: ¿Qué hacemos con aquella? –Miraba Sugar que había caído en los brazos de Morfeo junto al gato

- R: _Déjala allí_ –Se encoge de hombros- _Y Ustedes tres… escuchen, nosotros nos vamos, es muy tarde, mejor vayan a dormir arriba…_

- S: _Ustedes solo quieren tener sexo esta noche, picaronas_ –La latina ya se había reincorporado y estaba en el sofá de tres plazas junto a Brittany y Kurt

- B: _Cierto, se quieren ir a dar dulces besos de dama, como los que siempre se dan y creen que no lo sabemos…_

Rachel y Quinn quedaron perplejas ante la afirmación, sin embargo, viniendo de Brittany no era de extrañarse, ella siempre notaba lo que otros ignoraban o deseaban ignorar

- K: _¿Ya son novias o algo así?_ –Pregunta esta vez, un muy tranquilo, Kurt

- Q: _Ustedes… como… como saben que nosotras_

- S: _Es fácil Rubia, se les nota, no somos idiotas, lo que me extraña es que no nos lo hayan contado antes, pero ya hablaremos de eso _ –A pesar de las copas de más, se mostró seria

- R_: Bueno, es que apenas hoy nos hicimos novias_ –Mira a Quinn que asiente_.- Y planeábamos contárselos... obviamente _

- B: _¡Felicidades!_ –Se levanta y abraza a ambas con efusividad

- Q: _Gracias, Britt, es algo que queremos mantener entre nosotros, ya saben cómo son las cosas con mis padres… ya lo hablaremos cuando no tengan tanto alcohol encima_

- S: _Yo no diré nada, me alegra que estén juntas… pero el problema no es ese, es que así como lo notamos nosotros, también otras personas lo tuvieron que haber notado, sobre todo hoy_

- R: _Yo creo que todos estaban en lo suyo…_

- S: _Todos, menos Hanna Marin…_

* * *

**N/A: Hay cosas que parecen predecibles, pero no todo es lo que parece ser... **


	26. ¿Truco o trato?

**N/A: Capitulo dedicado a todas las hermosas "Satampervers" esas chicas siempre consiguen lo que quieren, incluso actualice dos días seguidos jajajaja**

**Por cierto, se que muchos tienen dudas, unos odian a Hanna, otros suponen muchas cosas... pero no se adelanten a los hechos, quizás se sorprendan. **

**Saludos y besos sabor a caramelo **

* * *

**Capitulo 25**

**"¿Truco o trato?" **

Viernes 16 de diciembre de 2011

A casi un mes de haber festejado el "interesante" cumpleaños de Rachel, en McKinley se dejaba ver la emoción de todas las celebraciones que aquel mes de diciembre traía consigo…

Era el último día de clases, antes de las vacaciones decembrinas, y las pancartas con adornos navideños, chicos correteando, despidiéndose de sus compañeros, al igual que intercambio de obsequios, era lo que se llevaba el protagonismo aquel viernes

- B: _¡¿Truco o trato?! _–Espetaba Brittany a espaldas de su prima

Quinn se gira lentamente con el ceño fruncido

- Q: _Britt… eso es para Halloween, estamos diciembre y se celebra navidad –_Explica muy despacio para luego cerrar su casillero detrás

La rubia más alta ladea su cabeza y mira fijamente a la otra…

Si por algo se caracterizaba el mágico mundo de Brittany S. Pierce, era que las cosas no eran como parecían ser… si no, como ella deseaba que fueran, por eso siempre se salía con la suya

- B: _Estas equivocada_ –Sentencia muy segura haciendo que su prima arquera una ceja en duda

- Q: _Claro que no…_

- B: _En halloween me disfrace de duende porque a Santy le gustaba como me quedaban las mallas y Rachel me pidió que fuese su compañera ya que ella era la única y luego se burlaban porque es muy pequeña y…_

- Q: _Ok, ya entendí_ –La interrumpe- _¿Pero qué tiene que ver eso con la navidad?_

- B: _En halloween me disfrace de duende y fuimos a buscar dulces con los niños del equipo de Soccer_ –Quinn asiente- _Ahora es navidad y he descubierto que la mayoría de los ayudante de santa son duendes, eso me dice que también puedo celebrar navidad con las tradiciones de halloween…_ _Las cosas son como son, Q, debes entender _–Termina de explicar con mucha seriedad

Quinn no dijo nada, se quedo perpleja ante la explicación que, aunque dicha de esa forma parecía tener lógica, ella muy bien sabia que aquello no era tradicional…

- K: _Hola, lindas y sexys rubias_ –Llegaba Kurt cargando un par de bolsas de regalo

- Q: _¿Qué es todo eso?_

- K: _Regalos de Blaine_ –Da un pequeño salto de emoción

- Q: _¿Ya se arreglaron?_

- K: _No, pero él lo intenta y yo no me niego a recibir todo esto_ –Alza las bolsas

- B: _Santy me dio su regalo anoche… lo usamos juntas_

- Q: _Britt, no digas nada más, por favor –_La mira con terror

- B: _¿Por qué? Si es normal, las parejas lo hacen _

- K: _No, por favor…_ -Añade en suplica

- B: _Ok, ustedes son muy raros_ –Mira a los dos de pies a cabeza- _Ahora ni puedo decir que mi novia me regalo un juego de Wii porque no les gusta_ –Termina de decir para luego alejarse y exclamar "truco o trato" a cada alumno de McKinley que llevara dulces navideños en sus manos

Kurt y Quinn se miran con un halo de vergüenza para luego reír

- Q: _¿Vamos a la cafetería? Las chicas deben estar allá_

- K: _Si, dejo esto en mi casillero y te acompaño_

Caminaban unos cuentos metros hasta el casillero del chico mientras que a su lado pasaba una chica que llamo la atención de ambos

- K: _¿Esa era Hanna?_ –Pregunta mientras abría su casillero y daba fugaces miradas a la chica que ya se perdía en la esquina del pasillo

- Q: _Si, era ella… pero se veía distinta, no traía su uniforme, aunque hoy comienzan las vacaciones_ –Se encoge de hombros

- K: _Lo sé, pero la entrenadora no les permite venir sin el uniforme en horarios de clases… es raro, aparte ni nos miro_ –Frunce los labios y se toca la barbilla

- Q: _Bueno, da igual… mejor vamos que ya quiero ver a Rach –_Se mostro impaciente

Kurt le sonríe con picardía y la rubia se sonroja

- K: _No creo que por tardarnos unos minutos tu amada se vaya a escapar_

- Q: _Uno nunca sabe… y con tantos buitres por aquí_ –Afirma mirando a otro lado

- K: _Vaya, Vaya… nunca pensé ver esta parte de la hermosa Quinn Fabray, ¿Celosa por alguien en especial?_ –Le extiende el brazo para luego comenzar a caminar rumbo a la cafetería

- Q: _No te negare que algunas veces me incomoda que Emily… pero confió en Rach, y estamos bien_

- K: _Así me gusta… sin embargo, hay que marcar el_ _terrero_ –Alza la barbilla en gesto de pedantería y superioridad

- Q: _Eres lo peor Kurt_ –Ríe negando con la cabeza mientras caminaban, no sin antes detenerse a saludar a todo el que Kurt conocía, deseándole felices fiestas

El noviazgo de Rachel y Quinn iba viento en popa, tenían algunas semanas juntas, desde el cumpleaños de la morena exactamente, y hasta ahora todo había sido tal y como querían…

Solo sus amigos cercanos lo sabían y evitaban exponerse ante un gran número de personas, no porque se avergonzaran, de hecho Rachel le había comentado algo a sus padres y Quinn estuvo de acuerdo, era más que todo por el matrimonio Fabray y sus tradiciones retrogradas de la vida convencional que, obviamente, un noviazgo entre dos chicas no iba a reflejar…

- K: _Hola, llegaron los que faltaban _-Espetó Kurt al tiempo que se acercaba a la mesa donde ya estaban ubicadas Santana, Rachel y Brittany con varios dulces en las manos

- Q: _¿Dio resultado tu búsqueda Britt?_ -Pregunta mientras se sentaba al lado de Rachel

- B: _Si, Q, todos me dieron dulces… algunos no entendieron, pero igual los obtuve_ –Contaba los bastones de caramelo

- S: _Mi chica es la mejor_ –Besa su mejilla y comienza hablar con Kurt que se había ubicado justo en la punta de la mesa

- R: _Hola…_ -Susurra juguetona al oído de su chica

- Q: _Hola…_ -Besa la comisura de sus labios, no sin antes mirar a todos lados

- R: _Es gracioso cuando haces eso_

- Q: _¿Qué cosa? ¿Besarte?_

- R: _Mirar a todos lados para comprobar que nadie lo verá…_

- Q: _Bueno… ya debes estar acostumbrada_

- R: _Lo estoy, al igual que se que cada quien está en su asunto y…-_Le da un corto beso en los labios- _Nadie vio esto _-Termina de decir

Quinn mira a su alrededor para comprobar que efectivamente cada quien estaba en lo suyo. Al fin y al cabo no había tantas personas debido a que muchos ya se comenzaban a retirar y si le añadimos que la mesa estaba en un costado… Las posibilidades de ser vistas eran mínimas ante un gesto rápido

- Q. _Tienes razón…_ -Le regala otro fugaz beso que aumento la sonrisa de Rachel

- R: _Oh… el amor, es tan lindo_ –Murmura acompañada de un dramático suspiro

- Q: _¿Qué dijiste?_ –La mira divertida

- R: _Que amo la navidad… _

- S: _Los judíos no celebran navidad, Berry, siempre te lo digo _

- R: _¿Quién te dijo que yo era Judía? Ustedes llevan años conociéndome y saben que celebro la navidad _

- B: _Puck te llama Judía Sexy_ –Añade con la boca llena de dulces

- S: _Britt, amor… no comas tantos dulces, no te van a dar ganas de almorzar_

Brittany se encoge de hombros y sigue en lo suyo

- R: _Uno de mis padres es Judío, el otro no… por lo tanto celebramos Hanukahh y Navidad_

- Q: _Eso es genial, no pierdes ninguna festividad_ –Bromea

- R: _Exacto… a veces discuten entre ellos, como siempre_ –Todos ríen- _Pero la pasamos bien…_

- K: _Y hablando de todo… ¿Ya prepararon las cosas para el viaje? Es pasado mañana_

- S: _Yo tengo todo listo y la furgoneta esta perfecta, Britt ya tiene el consentimiento de sus padres_

- K: _¿Y tu Quinn? –_Mira a la chica

- Q: _Yo le comente a mi madre y ella acepto, pero debo hablar de nuevo con mi padre, ha estado trabajando mucho y no he tenido tiempo _

- R: _Dile hoy, recuerda que pasaba mañana nos vamos y me encantaría que estés para mi presentación_ –Toma su mano debajo de la mesa

- Q: _Hare todo lo posible, también quiero acompañarte y ver tu presentación_ –Le sonríe con dulzura

- B: _Ahora vuelvo, iré por algo de tomar ¿Ustedes no van a comer? _

_- _R_: No, yo estoy bien _

- K: _Yo te acompaño_ –Se levanto y siguió a la chica al ver que el resto no dijo nada mas

- S: _El plan es este…_ -Se sienta más erguida en su asiento- _salimos el domingo a eso de las 8 am, como máximo y llegaríamos al medio día sin hacer muchas paradas_

- R: _Lo de las paradas hay que planificarlo, sobre todo por Britt que siempre quiere ir al baño_

- S: _Bueno, igual debemos salir temprano para cubrir posibles retrasos…_

- R: _Entonces estaríamos el 18 en New York, en la tarde o en la noche y el 19 debemos ir hasta la facultad donde se hará la presentación para finiquitar todo…_

- S: _Si, y el 20 podemos recorrer y debemos ensayar un poco porque el 21 es la presentación…_

- Q: _¿Tú harás la prueba?_ –Pregunta a la latina

- S: _No, pero hare coros y como todo lo que hago, debe quedar perfecto…._ –Espetó y las otras dos ruedan los ojos

- R: _Yo el 20 debo hacer algo importante…_

- S: _Ensayar_

- R: _Aparte de eso… debo buscar algo_

- Q: _¿Qué cosa?_ –La mira curiosa

- R: Luego les cuento… -Besa la mano de su novia y mira la latina que observaba a Brittany con el ceño fruncido, pues esta no solo venia acompañada por Kurt, si no…

- S: _Emily… que sorpresa_ –Saluda con ironía

Quinn se aferro fuertemente a la mano de Rachel mientras que la otra morena saludaba a todos de pie

- B: _¡A que no saben, Emily también va a New York el domingo!_ –Exclama emocionada y el resto finge una sonrisa

- E: _Si, le comente que el domingo viajo a New York para ver a mi abuela y ella me dijo que ustedes lo harían, que casualidad_

- Q: _Si, es una gran casualidad…-_Añade Quinn que cada vez apretaba con más fuerza la mano de Rachel

Ellas no le habían dicho a Emily que eran "Novias" sin embargo la morena sabia que ambas chicas estaban saliendo, conocía muy bien a Rachel para darse cuenta y a pesar de sus sentimientos, no se había incumbido en esa situación

- B: _Si, es una casualidad y yo creo que debería viajar con nosotras…-_Opina sentándose en la mesa con su bandeja de comida

_- ¡¿Qué?!_ –Dijeron Quinn y Santana al unisonó mientras Kurt, Emily y Rachel miraban a Brittany con una sonrisa nerviosa

Aparte de los evidentes celos de Quinn, no tenían nada contra la chica, pero el hecho de tener a Hanna tras sus pasos era un tanto incomodo para el grupo y sobre todo para Santana que recordaba lo que Hanna le hizo, al obligarla a salir de las porristas de la manera más sucia que pudo…

- S: _Yo creo que no es buena idea –_Mira a su novia con enojo

- Q: _Apoyo a Santana _

- B: _Tu furgoneta es para 6 personas y con Emily somos 6, eso si es que a Q, la dejan viajar_ -Explica

- S: _Si, pero no se trata de eso… _

- E: _Chicas no se preocupen, yo me iré sola, simplemente le comente a Brittany y ella fue muy amable en ofrecerme viajar con ustedes, pero no quiero incomodar, en serio…_

- R: _No incomodas…_ -Todos miran esta vez a Rachel- _Yo creo que si hay un espacio más puedes venir, igual de seguro será un viaje divertido _

Si las miradas mataran… ya Rachel Berry estaría bajo tierra gracias a Quinn y Santana

- K: _Bueno… yo apoyo a Rachel_ –Otras miradas asesinas para Kurt que salto a salvar a la pequeña estrella- _Aparte, el hecho es disfrutar ¿no? Haremos esa presentación con Rach y estaremos juntos en el viaje... Emily antes compartía muchas cosas con nosotros y ahora es tiempo que eso vuelva…_

- Q: _Si, pero la furgoneta es de Santana y ella decide _

- S: _Exacto _– Se cruza de brazos y apoyaba a la rubia de ojos avellana

- B: _Santy… por fa, será genial y Emily no es como Hanna, prometo que si algo sale mal, te lo compensare_ –Le decía cerca el oído para luego darle un beso en los labios

- S: _Bueno… yo creo que tampoco estaría tan mal_

- Q: _Sometida_ –Murmura Quinn cruzándose de brazos

- E: _Chicas, de verdad no es necesario…_

- S: _Si puedes venir_ –Afirma- _Pero que Hanna no moleste –_Le dejo claro

- K: _Si, mantén a Hanna alejada, por favor… -_Espetó sentándose por fin en la mesa

- E: _No se preocupen, ella no molestara, igual yo iba a viajar sola…_

- K: _Hace rato la vimos… está un tanto diferente eh…_ -Volvía la curiosidad al chico

- E: _Si… eh, esta sin su uniforme_

- K: _Eso poco común, lo sabes_

- E: _Supongo que hoy quiso venir así_ –Se mostro nerviosa por alguna razón

- B: _Entonces ¿Vienes con nosotros?_ –Pregunta cambiando el tema para alivio de Emily

-E: _Claro, si a ustedes no les incomoda, tampoco tendría ningún problema en ir, será genial_ –Sonríe

- R: _Se fijan… todo se arregla, estamos en navidad ¡Y hay que disfrutar de los compañeros! –_Junta sus manos con entusiasmo

Una sonrisa de Brittany y Kurt, una mueca de Santana y una mirada asesina de Quinn, fue lo que Rachel gano ante aquellas palabras

- S: _Yo me retiro, finiquitamos mañana todo lo del viaje, vamos amor, ya terminaste de comer_ –Toma la mano de Brittany

- R: _Si, yo luego te llamo, esperemos que Quinn pueda ir_ –Mira a su novia que se mantenía seria

- E: _Bueno chicas, cualquier cosa me avisan…_

- R: _Claro, yo tengo tu numero y te informo la hora exacta de salida y donde te pasamos a buscar_ –Mira a Santana y esta asiente

- E: _Perfecto… nos vemos entonces y gracias chicos_ –Se despide con una sonrisa

- R: _Yo también me tengo que ir, ¿Te llevo a casa?_ –Pregunta a Quinn luego que las chicas se alejan

- Q: _Debo esperar a que Tomy finalice su actividad, esta con sus compañeros en el gimnasio haciendo adornos o algo así… esperare a mama _

- R: _Esta bien, entonces te llamo en unas horas, debo ayudar a mis padres con la decoración y así mantenerlos felices con lo del viaje_ –Ríe

- K: _Claro, ve yo me quedo con la rubia, tengo que esperar a Blaine…_

- R: _Bien, ¿Me das un beso?_ –Mira a Quinn y esta fugazmente, como era de esperarse, besa sus labios

Rachel sonríe

- R: _Ya me los cobro luego_ –Le guiña el ojo para luego salir de la cafetería

Kurt, mira a Quinn con su acostumbrada sonrisa de picardía y cotilleo

- K: _Entonces… ¿Convencerás a tus padres del viaje?_

- Q: _Los convenceré así tenga que permanecer el resto del próximo año encerrada, pero de que voy a ese viaje… voy_ –Fue rotunda


	27. Historias de película

**Capitulo 26**

"**Historias de película" **

Domingo 18 de diciembre de 2011

El día del tan esperado viaje había llegado, eran las 8:07 am con una inquieta Brittany; un somnoliento Kurt y una mal humorada Santana esperando en la furgoneta mientras Rachel estaba parada frente a la casa de su novia a punto de llamar a la puerta…

Si, Quinn Fabray, por fin, había conseguido el consentimiento de su padre para ir en aquel viaje con sus amigos y por lo tanto debía estar esperando a la morena

Emily había sido avisada de la hora y, en ese preciso instante, salía de la casa vecina hasta la furgoneta en donde saludaba a los chicos que sin dudar la ayudaron a subir su maleta…O más bien, Santana la ayudo, ya que Kurt no estaba en ese labor

- S: _¡Apúrate, Berry!_ –Gritaba la latina

- B: _Déjala, San…_

- S: _Es que no entiendo porque siempre tiene que bajar a buscarla, luego se nos hace tarde_

- B: _Es su novia, tú también lo haces conmigo _–La defiende y la latina solo resopla bajo la atenta mirada de Emily, pues Kurt al parecer se había quedado dormido

Rachel había escuchado a su amiga, sin embargo, hace caso omiso y toca el timbre

- T: _¡Hola Rachel!_ –El niño abría la puerta recibiéndola con un fuerte abrazo

- R: _Hola pequeño ¿Cómo estás?_

- T: _Bien, Quinn te está esperando_ –Expresa sonriente

- R: _Eh… buenos, buenos días señor Fabray_ –Titubea al saludar al imponente hombre que ahora estaba detrás de su hijo con un gesto serio

- Ru: _Buen día, jovencita, me imagino que has venido por mi hija, pasa_ –Se hace a un lado junto a su hijo

- R: _Sí, señor, he venido por Quinn… _

_- _Ru:_ Me parece bien que salgan temprano, estas fechas no son las mejores para viajar… sin embargo, le he dado el permiso porque me ha dicho que ira con sus amigos del instituto, solo espero que tengan cuidado, New York es una ciudad muy peligrosa para jóvenes como ustedes_ –Mantenía aquella seriedad que incomodaba a Rachel

- R: _Lo tendremos, señor Fabray –_Trataba de sonar relajada

- Q: _Hola Rach_ –Llegaba Quinn con su maleta y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

- R: _Hola, Quinn ¿Cómo estás?_

- Q: _Muy bien, ya tengo todo_

- Ru: _Recuerda que me tienes que informar en cuanto lleguen, a estas fechas las carreteras están llenas de viajeros por las vacaciones navideñas_ –Le recordaba por enésima vez

- Q_: Lo sabemos papa, te dije que te mantendría al tanto de todo _

- Ru: _Espero la pasen bien_ –Mira a Rachel- _Y tengan cuidado…_ -Termina de decir para darle un beso en la frente a Quinn y una amistoso toque en el hombro a Rachel

- J: _Rachel, ¿Cómo estás?_

- R: _Hola Señora Fabray, muy bien ¿Y usted?_

- J: _Muy bien, gracias…aunque si me llamaras Judy seria mejor_ -Le da un beso en la mejilla y la morena se sonroja- _¿ya se van?_

- Q: _Si, mama, se nos hace tarde_ -Rachel la mira, en realidad aun era temprano, pero ella tampoco se sentía muy cómoda delante de los padres de Quinn o al menos, delante de Russel que parecía tener una mirada inquisidora casi todo el tiempo

- J: _¿Y Brittany ira con ustedes? Susan me dijo que iría_

- R: _Si, Britt está esperando fuera_

- T: _Yo quiero ir…_

- Ru: _Estas muy pequeño para eso_

El niño no respondió nada, solo bajo la mirada

- R: _Algún día lo haremos, cuando estés más grande_ –Dijo guiñándole el ojo y provocando una sonrisa en el pequeño

- Q: _Se hace tarde y nos esperan…_ -Recuerda Quinn

- J: _Ah entonces bien, no les quito tiempo, cuídense mucho y recuerden llamar_

- Q: _Si, adiós, mama, yo luego les aviso cualquier cosa –_La abraza para luego repetir el gesto con su padre

- R: _Hasta luego señores Fabray, adiós pequeño_ –Abraza a Tomy para luego salir siendo seguida por Quinn

- Q: _¿Están todos allí?_

- R: _Si, están todos, Emily dijo que ya estaba lista_

Quinn solo asiente, el tema de Emily era una de las grandes razones por las cuales se esforzó mucho más en ir en aquel viaje, sin embargo, sabía que en el fondo la chica era sincera al decir que no deseaba incomodar y tampoco se había incumbido en su relación con Rachel.

Esa extraña inseguridad seguía dentro, llegaba a ser un tanto inmadura y con pocos argumentos, pero quizás aquel viaje era necesario para que muchas cosas se aclararan en su cabeza y en su corazón

- Ru: _No confió mucho en esa chica_ –Espetó Russel mientras veía como Quinn subía a la furgoneta

- J: _¿Hablas de Rachel? Es buena chica, pensé que te agradaba –_Mira al hombre con el ceño fruncido

- Ru: _Si, me agrada, pero que este tanto con esa chica latina no me da buena espina, sabes cómo se ha descarriado Brittany y tu hermana no ha hecho nada para corregirlo, pero con Quinn eso no sucederá_

- J: _Russel, por favor…_ -Negaba con la cabeza y se alejaba de su marido

* * *

- E: _¿A qué hora estaríamos llegando?_ –Pregunta Emily sentada en los últimos asientos, al lado de Kurt

- S: _A eso de la de la tarde, diría yo_ –Responde la latina con la vista fija en la carretera

El viaje llevaba aproximadamente hora y media, y apenas iban saliendo de Ohio, sin embargo, tenían todo planeando, las paradas y horas de llegada a cada ciudad…

Quinn y Rachel se encontraban en los asientos del medio, mientras Brittany acompañaba a Santana como Co-piloto.

La presencia de Emily no fue del todo incomoda, de hecho la morena bromeaba con Kurt ocasionando la risa incluso de Quinn que estaba ahora relajada con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de su novia mientras esta jugaba con los dedos de sus manos

- S: _Por cierto Fabray. ¿Qué le has dicho a tu padre para que te dejara venir?_

Quinn deja su cómoda posición en el hombro de Rachel para responder

- Q: _Pues, le dije que era un viaje planificado por los chicos del instituto y yo no me podía quedar fuera…_

- S: _Un viaje escolar_ –Reía

- K: _Bueno, eso no es del todo falso, somos del instituto_ –Añade Kurt

- Q: _Si, pero le dije que era un viaje organizado por todos y que nosotros nos iríamos aparte, fue lo que se me ocurrió porque luego comenzaba a preguntar y no quiero darle explicaciones…_

- R: _No estoy a favor de las mentiras, pero si le hubieses dicho que venias para apoyarme en mi audición, quizás se hubiese molestado… a él no le gustan esas cosas_

- Q: _Lo sé, y quería evitar un sermón o que posiblemente no me dejara venir, da igual si luego lo descubre_ –Se encoge de hombros y vuelve a la posición anterior

- R: _Gracias…_ -Susurra a lo que Quinn alza la cabeza y besa sus labios

La interacción fue seguida por Emily que obviamente estaba muy cerca y Kurt lo nota

- K: _¿Todo bien?_ –Le pregunta debido a que la chica de un momento a otro se quedo pensativa

- E: _Si, todo bien_ –Sonríe y el chico asiente

Luego de media hora más de camino, en donde Brittany comentaba todas las hazañas de Lord Tubbington y su pandilla de fumadores de Crack, ya las piernas estaban un tanto cansadas de la misma posición y como no, la rubia de ojos azules era la primera en reclamar una parada

- B: _Santy, quiero ir al baño, estirar mis piernas y comprar algo de chocolate_

- S: _En un rato mas Britt_

- B: _Pero Santy, luego no encontraremos donde parar_ –Hace un mohín con el labio inferior que termino de convencer a su chica

- S: _Esta bien_ –Resopla- _Pero no tardemos, ¿Están de acuerdo?_ –Mira por el espejo retrovisor al resto

- R: _Por mi no hay problema, pero no tardemos tanto_ –Responde la morena, entretenido con la mano de su novia

- K: _Si, paremos, necesito utilizar el baño_

- S: _Ok, en 10 minutos esta la siguiente estación y hay un restaurant_ –Miraba el GPS que había instalado

Siguieron el camino por aquellas carreteras un tanto húmedas debido al invierno, hasta llegar a una vieja estación con un pequeño y acogedor restaurant para viajeros

- R: _¡Santana! ¿Qué haces?_ –Pregunta pues la latina había pasado por encima de un viejo cartel que daba la bienvenida al restaurant

- S: _Deja el drama, nadie lo va a extrañar…_

Luego de llegar y apagar el motor, Brittany baja casi corriendo hasta el interior del lugar

- R: _¿Te quieres bajar?_ –Pregunta a Quinn

- Q: _Si, me hará bien estirar las piernas_… -Se despereza un poco y desciende de la furgoneta seguida por su novia, Emily y Kurt que casi las atropella en el mismo afán de Brittany por encontrar el baño

- E: _Al parecer algo les cayó en el estomago o han tomado demasiada gaseosa de uva _–Bromea Emily

- R: _Cualquiera de las dos opciones es válida_ –Ríe

- S: _Chicas, llenare un poco el tanque, descansemos por 15 minutos_ –Informa Santana

- E: _Esta bien, yo iré al restaurant a ver si compro algo para el camino ¿Ustedes no quieren nada?_ –Pregunta a Quinn y Rachel

- Q: _No gracias_ –Sonríe con amabilidad

- R: _Yo estoy bien…_

- E: _Vale… ahora vuelvo _

Rachel solo asiente y gira para observar como Quinn ya tenía su cámara en mano y miraba hasta la carretera rodeada de arboles

- R: _Así que has traído tu cámara…_ -Apoya su mentón en el hombro de la chica y luego posa sus manos en la cintura de esta

- Q: _No solo esta, he traído también la que me regalaste –_Añade estremecida por el contacto de Rachel

- R: _Me encanta eso_ –Susurra en su oído para luego dejar un pequeño y sensual beso en el cuello de la rubia

Quinn solo ríe, le encantaban esos pequeños momentos en los que Rachel la hacía sentir especial y solo de ella. A tan solo un mes, que cumplían precisamente ese día, se sentía en una nube, de esas en las que Rachel había vivido toda su vida…

Era de suponer, si sales con una estrella, una de las ventajas es poder vivir por ratos en las alturas…

Minutos después, ambas chicas se sentaron en los bancos de madera ubicados a las afueras del restaurant a esperar que Brittany posiblemente inspeccionara la máquina de golosinas

- R: _¿Estas cómoda?_ –Pregunta tomando la mano de su chica y mirando al frente

- Q: _¿Cómoda? Ahora… o_

- R: _Con el viaje… Emily y bueno… la pequeña mentira que le dijiste a tu padre –_Aclara

- Q: _Si, estoy bien… con mi padre que si al final descubre que hiciste una audición le puedo decir cualquier cosa, tampoco es tan malo_ –Se encoge de hombros

- R: _Esta bien… si tu lo dices_ –Sonríe de medio lado

- Q: _Quiero disfrutar esto, de ti, del viaje, de mis amigos_ –Ladea su cabeza y mira los ojos de Rachel que repite el gesto- _Incluso no me incomoda la presencia de Emily, como pensé en un principio _

- R: _Me alegra escuchar eso_ –Entrelaza sus dedos y mira sonriente- _Por un momento sentí que había hecho mal al apoyar la invitación de Brittany cuando tu no habías confirmado que vendrías, pero de verdad me alegra tenerte aquí conmigo…_

- Q: _No me podía perder esto por nada del mundo, quiero estar en tu presentación y no te preocupes, tampoco era algo tan malo, ella, aunque por instante me haya incomodado… no se ha portado mal_

- R: _Es una buena chica…_

- Q: _Mhmm _–Se limita a decir

- R: _En verdad lo es…_ -Repite con la intención de molestar a la otra

Quinn solo resopla dándole la señal a Rachel de haber logrado su cometido

- R: _Eres tan adorable_ –Dice abrazándola con fuerza y dándole un intenso beso en los labios, aquellos color rosa intenso y sabor de ángel que tanto le hacían perder la cabeza

Lugo de unos segundos se separan para mirarse sonrientes con aquella luz especial que era protagonistas en los momentos que estaban juntas

- R: _Eres tan hermosa_ –Pasa un mechón de pelo tras la oreja de la rubia

- Q: _Tu lo eres…_ -Dijo dándole un corto beso en los labios y haciendo que esta cerrar los ojos y suspirara para luego pronunciar las palabras que Quinn nunca pensó escuchar en ese instante…

- R: _Te amo…_ -Susurra luego de abrir los ojos y perderse, como de costumbre, en la mirada dorada de su Ángel

Quinn no dijo nada, quedo enganchada a la penetrante mirada de Rachel que ahora se arrepentía de lo dicho

- R: _Eh… disculpa, yo no…quise decir eso… -_Añade nerviosaal tiempo que se levantaba

- Q: _¿No lo quisiste decir?_ –La interrumpe confusa parándose a su lado

- R: _Es decir, si lo quise decir, pero no así, no quiero que tú te sientas obligada a responder o…_

- Q: _Esta bien, no te preocupes_ –La interrumpe y toma sus manos para tranquilizarla

- R: _Ok, igual… no quiero incomodarte_

- Q: _No me incomodas, solo me sorprendió un poco, pero está bien, tu nunca me incomodas, estoy cansada de decírtelo_ –Le explica un tanto sonriente

Rachel siempre se tornaba nerviosa cuando sentía que Quinn se iba a enojar o incomodar por algo que ella hacía y eso precisamente le causaba una inmensa ternura a la rubia, que ahora mismo mas que incomoda estaba halagada por las palabras de Rachel, sin embargo, no le iba a mentir con decirle que tenía una respuesta inmediata a tal confesión

¿La quería? Si, de eso no cabía duda y se lo demostraba, pero de allí a confesar que la amaba en un instante, era un paso abismal…

- R: _Bueno… disculpa mi intensidad_ –Rodaba los ojos ante su propia broma- _Creo que mejor apuremos a las chicas, han pasado cerca de 20 minutos y aun no están aquí _– Miraba hasta al restauran buscando a los demás

Kurt, Emily y Santana estaban cerca de la furgoneta, sin embargo, Brittany no se veía por ningún lado

- Q: _Chicos, ¿Ya nos vamos?_ –Pregunta Quinn llegando con Rachel

- S: _Estamos esperando a Britt, dijo que quería comprar algo_

- K: _Yo la espero en la furgoneta, está comenzando hacer frio_

- E: _Te acompaño_ –Subió siguiendo al chico

- R: _Britt como siempre tardándose, deberías ir a decirle que se apresure, San_

- S: _¡Esta chica me va a matar! _–Exclama con drama

- Q: _Dejen, yo le digo _–Se ofrece y camina en busca de su prima

Rachel no pierde pista del caminar de su chica y Santana lo nota, como siempre…

- S: _Se te cae la baba, Berry, y eso que ni la has visto desnuda –_Bromeaba soltando una carcajada

- R: _Deja de hablar tonterías…_ -Mira hacia otro lado completamente sonrojada

- S: _No hablo tonterías, es la verdad… y en el paso que vas -_La mira de arriba abajo_- morirás virgen_

- R: _Quinn y yo apenas llevamos un mes juntas, Santana, no hemos pensado en esas cosas_ –Espetó entre dientes

- S: _Si, claro y yo soy La monja del pueblo, todos pensamos eso, Berry, tu lo piensas, ella lo piensa_ –Señala con la cabeza al restauran donde ahora Quinn entraba- _Y es normal, no debes agobiarte_

Rachel suspira y pasa sus manos nerviosas por la nuca

- R: _No es eso… es que, ella tiene experiencia y yo no_ –Dijo en un susurro casi inaudible, pero que Santana logro escuchar

- S: _¿Ella ha estado con otras personas?, es decir ha tenido relaciones…_ -Movía sus manos con gestos extraños

- R: _Hace una semana me dijo que estuvo con su ex novio, solo con él, pero tú sabes que yo nunca he llegado a tercera base con nadie_

.- S: _¿Y con Emily?_ –Indaga con sarna

- R: _Sabes que eso no llego a nada, y no saque ese tema_ –Se mostro seria

- S: _Esta ben, solo era una broma, pero tampoco te agobies porque Quinn haya estado con otra persona, porque igual fue un chico y es algo diferente_

- R: _Y.. ¿Por qué es diferente?_ –Pregunta con inocencia

- S: _¡Ay amiga mía, tienes tanto que aprender! _–Exclama pasando un brazo alrededor de los hombros de la morena más pequeña

- R: _Lo sé,_ -Baja su mirada- _hace rato le dije que la amaba_ –Confiesa y a Santana pareció no extrañarle aquello

En el interior del restaurant, Brittany salía con una canasta mediana en sus manos y detrás de ella venia Quinn con una mirada extraña

- R: _¿Qué es eso?_

- B: _Nada, cosas que compre, luego las muestro, vamos que se hace tarde_ –Explica, o en todo caso, evadía la explicación, muy apresurada causando confusión en las otras

Rachel mira a Quinn haciéndole un gesto de: ¿Qué le pasa? Pero la rubia solo se encoge de hombros y niega con la cabeza, sin duda Brittany estaba extraña

Sin muchos redaos, el resto se sube al vehículo para seguir su camino hasta New York…

Faltaban más de cuatro horas y todo iba bien en apariencia, sin embargo, Brittany iba más callada de lo normal y aunque algunos lo agradecieran, Santana sabia que algo no iba bien

- S: _¿Estás bien Britt?_

- B: _Si, estoy bien_ –Responde tranquila y dando fugaces miradas a la canasta que había ubicado a sus pies

La latina no dijo nada mas y se dedico a conducir

- K: _Ese policía lleva siguiéndonos desde que salimos del restaurant_ –Informa Kurt mirando hacia atrás en donde efectivamente se veía la moto policial

- E: _Deben estar vigilando la zona…_

- K: _No, Yo creo que nos están siguiendo, prendió las luces, ¡mira!_ –Se alarmaba

- S: _¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?_ –Miraba por el retrovisor y ahora el hombre hacia señas de que se orillaran

- B: _¡No pares, San! ¿Y si nos quieren matar como en esas películas en donde el policía resulta malo y los estudiantes mueren?_

- Q: _¡Brittany, por dios!_ –Reprendía a su prima por tal ocurrencia

- E: _Chicos cálmense_

- R: _San, que haces, ¿Por qué aceleras?_ –Pregunta pues la latina había subido la velocidad de repente

- S: _¡No lo sé! ¿Por qué nos siguen? ¿Y si terminamos como dice Britt? Vi una de esas películas ayer, puede que sea un presagio ¡Que se yo! _-Espetó con nervios

- R: _Si no te detienes no lo vas averiguar, anda…. Que ya está más cerca_ –Miraba detrás y veía como el hombre seguía indicando que se detuvieran

Santana obedece y disminuye la velocidad hasta estacionarse a orillas de la carretera donde ahora un policía, bastante robusto, se acercaba con cara de pocos amigos

- _Bajen del vehículo_ –Fue directo

- S: _Buenos días, oficial ¿Qué se le ofrece?_ –Se mostro amable

- _He dicho que bajen del vehículo_ –Repite con tono más firme

El grupo sin protestar se bajo esperando a que el hombre indicara su falta

Brittany se mantenía un poco más alejada

- _Muéstrenme los papeles del vehículo y la licencia, por favor_ –Pide a Santana que sin refutar se los entrega

- S: _Aquí tiene…_

- _¿A dónde se dirigen?_ –Mira al resto

- R: _Vamos a New york, oficial_

- _Ok, ¿Por qué han acelerado el auto? ¿A caso huyen de algo? Está prohibido ir a tanta velocidad en esta zona_ –Mira a la latina de arriba a bajo

- S: _Claro que no oficial, es solo que no sabía porque nos seguía, fue una confusión…_

- _Debo revisar el vehículo_

-B: _¡No!_ –Exclama Brittany sorprendido el resto

- _¿Cómo que no, jovencita? –_La mira con dureza

- S: _No se preocupe, revise si quiere, no tenemos nada que esconder_ –Añade mirando a su novia con reproche

El hombre abre las puertas de la furgoneta ante la atenta mirada del resto que no entendía nada

- R_: ¡Oiga, cuidado con mi guitarra!_ –Se acerca y la sujeta luego que el hombre la sacara de su estuche

- _Solo hago mi trabajo_ –Dijo para luego seguir con su labor de revisar cada rincón

Minutos después…

- _¡Quedan arrestados! Denme sus identificaciones_ –Exclama mirando al grupo

- K: _¿Arrestados? ¿Por qué? ¡No hemos hecho nada! _–Kurt Fue el primero en hablar

- _Por robo y vandalismo_ –Los culpa mientras llamaba a otra unidad por radio

* * *

**N/A: !Hola! escribí este capitulo con la gripe atropellando mis pensamientos, pero creo que no quedo tan mal jajaja **

**Quiero recordar que este fanfic esta dividido en "Dos bloques" (El primero ya esta por terminar) que bien podrían ser "Dos partes" y hacer otro fanfic, pero no lo quiero así prefiero concluir la historia y no dejar cabos sueltos porque al final tendrían que leer esta para comenzar la otra y el 2do bloque no sera tan largo.**

**Si luego hay un avance en el tiempo, no tienen porque alarmarse, a muchos no les gusta, pero deben entender que son cosas necesarias para darle lógica a la historia que ya tengo pensada. **

**!No doy mas spoilers! la gripe me hace "hablar"**

**Saludos y nos leemos en la próxima dulce aventura **


	28. Seis almas y cuatro paredes

**Capitulo 27**

"**Seis almas y cuatro paredes" **

- R: _No puedo creer que esto me este pasando precisamente a mí, quedara registrado de por vida en mis archivos, será una marca que me perseguirá y no me contrataran en ningún lugar_ –Suspira- _De hecho no entrare a la universidad porque no hare la prueba ¡Soy una delincuente! _

- S: _O callas a tu novia o usare mi pie que creo que cabe perfectamente en su gran boca_ –Espetó Santana a Quinn

La rubia resopla y se levanta del banco para acercarse a su novia

- Q: _Rachel… por favor, levántate del piso, ya la situación es muy dramática para que la empeores_ –Le pide con calma

La morena permanecía en el suelo con los brazos completamente abiertos y la mirada fija en el techo, exclamando aquellas palabras, pero lo más interesante de todo… Es que se encontraba en una celda de la comisaria con sus amigos, luego de haber sido "atrapados" al cometer un delito

- R: _¡Es que no entiendes, Quinn! –_Se sienta ante la atenta mirada de los demás- _¡Estamos en la cárcel!_

- Q: _Ya lo sé, y no hemos hecho nada, cabe destacar _

- K: _Exacto, Fueron Brittany y Santana las que lo hicieron _–Añade el chico que con un gesto de enfado, se encontraba sentado en forma erguida en su banco

- E: _Britt, aun no entiendo cómo te pudiste robar esos conejos, es una tontería, pero no debiste hacerlo, mira donde estamos_ –Esta vez fue Emily la que hablo, pues la situación tampoco le agradaba y no era para menos

- B: _No me arrepiento de lo que hice_ –Responde muy tranquila haciendo que su novia abriera la boca al máximo

- S: _¿No te arrepientes?_ –Se acerca- _Estamos encerrados como animales debió a que a ti no se te ocurrió otra brillante idea que robarte cuatro conejos porque según esos bichos no estaban viviendo en las mejores condiciones _

- B: _Y es verdad, vi que no eran bien tratados, solo pude traerme los conejos porque los patos eran muy grandes_ –Explica con seriedad

- Q: _No ganaste nada con robarlos para salvarlos, porque ahora ellos están con el dueño y nosotros estamos en peores condiciones_

La última hazaña de Brittany había sido nada más y nada menos que el robo de cuatro conejos que encontró en su aventura de buscar un baño en aquel viejo restaurant de carretera

El señor George, como era llamado el dueño del lugar, tenía un viejo huertero con vegetales y animales en jaulas, lo cual preocupo a Brittany debido a que dichos animales no estaban en las condiciones necesarias para vivir sanamente…

Cuando la rubia le reprocho al hombre del restaurant sobre el mantenimiento de los animales, él le dijo que se metiera en sus asuntos, lo cual enfado mucho más a la chica y por venganza se llevo lo único que podía salvar de aquello…

Cuatro hermosos y pequeños conejos, los culpables de que ahora ella y sus amigos estén encerrados en una celda por lo que queda de tarde y el resto de la noche

- B: _¡Dejen de culparme por todo! Aparte, si San no hubiese tumbado el cartel del restaurant cuando llegamos, no hubiésemos sido acusados de vandalismo_ –Era cierto, aquel era el otro cargo que acarreaban y por el cual la latina no podía hacer nada, pues la tenían fotografiada

- S: _Eso no fue tan grave como el robo_ –Se excusa

- R: _Todo es grave, la situación es grave…_ -Añade ya sentada al lado de su novia en aquellas frías bancas

- E: _chicos, tenemos que hacer algo, debemos llamar a alguien, quizás si pagamos nos dejen salir antes…-_Emily ofrecía una solución

- S: _Olvídalo, ese viejo dijo que o llamaban a nuestros padres o esperáramos las 24 horas y podrás entender que la primera opción no es valida_

- E: _Pero si no llamamos a nadie, igual van a sospechar_ _que algo nos paso_

- Q: _Emily tiene razón, le dije a mi padre que lo llamaría cuando llegara y en dos horas se cumple ese tiempo_ –Dice preocupada

- R: _¿Y quieres llamarlo?_

- Q: _No, claro que no ¿Qué le diré? ¿Qué estoy en la cárcel y apenas llevo horas fuera de casa?_

- R: _Esto es un desastre_ –Suspira apoyando su cabeza en la pared

- S: _Si mi madre se entera de esto me quita la camioneta y tendré que ir a McKinley en bicicleta por el resto del año _

- K: _Nos quedara esperar a que llegue el dichoso comisario que el tal oficial Jhonson_ dijo –Hacia referencia al hombre que los arresto

- R: _¿Y si el comisario es peor que ese tal Jhonson y nos deja por más tiempo?_

- K: _Pues nos quedara dormir en este hermoso lugar_ –Espetó con ironía

- E: _Sacando cuentas, creo que nos tocaría dormir aquí igual –_Dice y todos la miran

- Q: _¿Por qué?_

- E: _Ya debe estar anocheciendo y no viajaríamos a estas horas hasta New york, estamos a dos horas de Pennsylvania…_

- Q: _Si, tienes razón, es mucho trayecto…_

- E: _Exacto, y tampoco encontraríamos un hotel en este lugar, es mas desierto que Lima_

Cuando fueron arrestados los oficiales les informaron que llamarían a sus padres, pero todos se negaron por temor a que aquel viaje fuese cancelado.

Aunque las condiciones en las que ahora estaban no eran las mejores, de igual forma planeaban seguir su camino cuando aquellos hombres se dignaran a entender que el robo de los conejos fue "una travesura" y que ellos no eran verdaderos delincuentes, pero como iban las cosas, al parecer aquella vieja celda seria el lugar donde la noche los invitaba a dormir…

- S: _Malditos policías, espero no le hayan hecho nada a mi camioneta_ –Espetó mirando atreves de las rejas intentando ver algún oficial

- R: _Ni a nuestras cosas_ –Añade preocupada

- K: _Viendo el lado positivo…_

- Q: _¿Hay algo positivo de esto?_ –Pregunta con sarna

- K: _Pues si… es nuestra primera noche en la cárcel, la mayoría de los famosos lo hacen –_Mostro una extraña emoción

- B: _Como Britney Spears o Lindsay lohan_ –Dice Brittany que hasta ahora se había mantenido en silencio

- K: _Exacto, como ellas ¡es parte de vivir! Y ya luego mañana nos reiremos_

- R: _Ya quiero que sea mañana_ –Murmura haciendo reír a Quinn

- S: _Porcelana, creo que las pocas horas de encierro te están afectando el cerebro, o quizás es la marca de fijador que estas usando ¿Has leído las instrucciones? ¿Tiene efectos secundarios?_ –Bromea mirando al chico con el ceño fruncido

- K: _¡Trato de buscarle lo positivo a todo esto!_ –Alza los brazos ofendido

- S: _¡No hay nada positivo en esto!_

- B: _Si lo hay… estamos juntos_ –Todos la miran- _Si me hubiesen arrestado a mi sola, hubiese estado muy triste, si a Rachel la hubiesen arrestado sola, hubiese estado pataleando y gritando como aquel día en la feria en que un policía la detuvo por media hora en la patrulla _

- Q: _¿Te detuvieron?_ –Le pregunta sorprendida

- R: _Fue un accidente, le derrame una gaseosa encima y el muy obstinado me detuvo porque según lo hice a propósito_ –Explica en forma infantil cruzándose de brazos

- S: _Yo creo que si fue a propósito, Berry, tu dijiste que el viejo te miraba mal –_Rachel rueda los ojos

- B: _Si a San la hubiesen arrestado por vandalismo_ _y estuviese sola_ –La mira para recordarle que no todo era su culpa

La latina esquiva la mirada

- B: _Les puedo asegurar que estuviera rogando de rodillas porque llegara el comisario, al igual que Kurt_ –Mira al chico- _No lo veríamos como algo positivo, ya estuvieses imaginando las duchas de la cárcel_ _o las peleas en el comedor_

- K: _Ni menciones eso, jamás llegare a esos lugares_ –Mira horrorizado y todos ríen

- B: _Este lugar no es muy agradable, pero estamos juntos, quizás Emily es la que menos ha estado con nosotros últimamente_ –Mira a la morena que le sonríe- _Pero me alegra que también estés aquí, aunque no sea el mejor de los momentos _–Hace una mueca

- E: _Aunque no lo crean… también me alegra estar aquí, no lo se... en las últimas semanas que hemos estado tan distanciados me he sentido diferente, se que han pasado muchas cosas con Hanna, pero siempre los considere mis amigos_

- B: _Somos tus amigos, aunque algunos nos cuente mas admitirlo_ –Mira a su novia- _de alguna forma siempre has sido de nuestro grupo, desde que te conocimos _

- E: _Gracias… de verdad, nunca pensé que me darían la oportunidad de integrarme, pero bueno… ahora incluso estamos compartiendo celda_ –Bromea y a pesar de las circunstancias todos sueltan una carcajada

Minutos después se quedan en silencio por un largo rato, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos, en su propio mundo…Quizás meditando la manera más pronta de salir de allí o que tan cómodas serian las bancas para dormir, pero nadie pronunciaba palabra alguna…

Hay experiencias que por muy catastrófica que se muestren, de alguna forma nos dejan resultados positivos y por lo tanto inesperados. Como aquellas cuatro paredes, con bancas de cemento y barrotes de hierro que ahora abrigaban a los seis chicos…

Ese lugar, quizás sería lo que necesitaban para decir "gracias por estar aquí" y olvidarse un poco de lo que fuera de ese sitio ocurría

No existía Russel Fabray, no existían los padres productores de Rachel o la abuela homofóbica de Santana.

Estaban solo ellos seis y quizás esa experiencia les daría a entender que no se necesitaba mucho más…

El recuerdo de Hanna llega a la mente, ahora Emily no era un factor de incomodidad, Quinn ya había dado tregua a sus absurdos celos y la dureza de Santana había caído, otra vez…

- K: _Emily… ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?_ –Dice Kurt ganándose la atención del grupo

- E: _Claro, dime…_

- K: _¿Qué ha sucedido con Hanna? Es decir… el ultimo día de clases la vimos muy extraña y creo que tu sabes algo_ –Fue directo, el sospechaba que la morena sabía lo que ocurría con la porrista

- Q: _Cierto, estaba sin su uniforme y ni nos miro_ –Añade Quinn que estaba ahora en el piso abrazada a su novia

Emily respira profundo y mira a todos

- E: _Es una tema complicado… una larga historia_ –Hace una mueca de medio lado con la boca

- S: _Créeme, tenemos mucho tiempo, no tenemos a donde ir_ –Abre los brazos haciendo referencia al lugar

- B: _Yo quiero escuchar la historia_ –Se mostro interesada y apoyo su cabeza en las piernas de Santana

A Brittany el enojo siempre se le pasaba rápido, y con estos gestos hacia que a su novia se le olvidaran…

- E: _Esta bien, les contare… _

- K: _Adelante…_ -Se cruza de piernas y apoya el mentón sobre sus manos

- E: _La noche de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Rachel, ella fue a mi casa, fue cuando me dijo que había sido invitada_ –Explica y todos prestan atención- _Bueno, esa noche ella estaba muy extraña, más de lo normal y todo sucedió cuando regrese a casa y fue tras de mi… _

- K: _¿Qué sucedió?_ –Estaba ansioso

- E: _Dijo que tenía algo muy importante que decirme, que no lo podía seguir callando, yo pensé que era una de sus tonterías, pero de repente comenzó a llorar_ –Hace una pausa y suspira- _Me confesó que está enamorada de mi, que esa era la razón por la cual me intentaba sobreproteger o alejar de las personas_

- S: _Wow… esto sí que es interesante, ya ganaste mi atención, sigue _–Expreso Santana haciéndole señas con las manos para que continuara

- E: _Yo no sabía que decirle, estaba en shock, por un lado pensaba que mentía, pero veía en su mirada que estaba dolida y triste, quizás se sentía culpable, no lo sé_ –Se encoge de hombros

- Q: _¿Y qué sucedió después? ¿Qué le dijiste?_

- E: _Como no le respondí nada, se fue corriendo, al siguiente día fui a su casa y hablamos, me dijo que al principio no quería aceptarlo, pero después entendió que estaba enamorada y aunque hizo muchas cosas para evitarlo no pudo, me pidió la oportunidad de estar con ella como algo más que una amiga, pero yo le dije que no podía… que yo solo la quería como una amiga, fue un momento un poco loco, comenzó a gritar y tuvimos una fuerte discusión, de hecho le grite y salí de su casa diciéndole que se fuera al demonio, fue un impulso, pero me saco de quicio –_Se sujeta la cabeza

- S: _Hiciste bien_ –Añade

- E: _Eso pensé… pero a partir de allí comenzó a comportarse raro, incluso faltaba a las prácticas de las porritas, su madre me llamo para preguntarme si sabía que le sucedía, pero yo no le supe decir nada, las respuestas vinieron semanas después cuando cometió una gran locura…_

- K: _¿Qué tipo de locuras? Porque ella siempre hace locuras… -_Dice Kurt y los demás asienten

- E: _Intento suicidarse hace una semana_ –Soltó sin más, para asombro de todos

Un incomodo y preocupado silencio se formo, hasta que Rachel lo rompió

- R: _Pero… ¿Ella está bien? Es decir, fue a Mckinley, ¿Ya esta recuperada?_

- E: _Esta en tratamiento Psicológico, el médico dijo que terminara las clases esta semana y algunos días de vacaciones ira a consultas especiales… Por eso no la vieron con el uniforme de las Cheerios, la entrenadora sabe lo que sucedió y está suspendida hasta que se recupere o hasta que el médico diga que puede volver. El ultimo día de clases no hablo con nadie, incluso no quería que yo me acercara, pero ayer pude hablar con ella y sabe que la apoyo…_

- R. _¿Y cómo intento suicidarse? Es algo muy fuerte_

- E: _Tomo pastillas, el médico dice que es parte de la depresión que la separación de sus padres dejo en ella, y luego cuando yo la rechace empeoro, en el fondo se siente sola y por eso hace tantas locuras_

- S: _¿Por eso se comporta como una perra? No lo creo_ –Sentencia muy seria

- E: _No digo que sea por eso, tampoco la quiero justificar, pero sé que tiene muchos problemas, y en el fondo no es el ogro que aparenta ser_

- B_: Ella tiene razón, quizás no sea tan mala… Todos tenemos algo bueno dentro de nosotros –Dice una sonriente Brittany _

- R: _Solo espero que este bien, y tu como su amiga debes apoyarla, te necesita _

- E: _Lo hare, he aprendido a descifrar su forma de ser y no la quiero dejar a un lado… _-Sentencia muy segura

- K: _Ahora entiendo porque tanto odio hacia Rachel…_

- S: _Supongo que se siente amenazada al tener a Rachel cerca de ti_ –Mira a Emily

- E_: Si… esa es la razón_ –Mira a Quinn un tanto incomoda

Rachel mira a su novia y luego a Emily

- R: _No te preocupes Em, yo le conté a Quinn lo que sucedió_ –Le informa a la otra morena

- Q: _Si, lo sé todo… y bueno, no te negare que me sentí un poco celosa por esa amistad especial –_Confiesa sonrojada_- pero no tengo nada en tu contra…_ -Afirma ganándose una sonrisa de Rachel

- E: _Me alegra escuchar eso, lo que menos quiero es que tengan problemas por mi culpa, se que en un momento busque otra cosa, pero ha sido un error ir por ese camino, Rachel ha sido una excelente persona conmigo y se lo agradezco, por lo tanto siempre tendrá mi amistad, igual que todos ustedes_ –Mira al resto

- B: _¡Te quiero Em! _–Se levanta y la abraza con fuerza

- E: _Gracias Britt, que efusiva_ –Ríe y la otra vuelve a su lugar

- S: _Yo entiendo que Hanna tenga problemas, y que se sintiera amenazada por Rachel ya que está enamorada de ti, pero ¿Y nosotros? Te recuerdo que nos ha hecho la vida imposible, incluso me robo el puesto como capitana de las porristas –_Espetó con rencor

- E: _Creo que es parte de lo mismo, Santana, ella se sintió amenazada al ver que yo compartía tiempo con ustedes, antes solo éramos nosotras dos, pero cuando llegamos a Mckinley eso cambio y ella no lo acepto_

- K: _Sobre todo por Rachel… y nosotros siempre estamos con ella_

- S: _Bueno, igual no es santo de mi devoción_

- B: _No seas dura Santy, Hanna tiene problemas_ –Tocaba la cara de su novia

- S: _Ya veremos…_ -Seguía haciéndose la dura

- Q: _Todos merecemos una oportunidad, quizás con el tratamiento Hanna cambie_

- E: _Eso espero, la ayudare en lo que pueda… _

Y así siguieron conversando hasta que media hora después llega un hombre alto con cabello canoso y de unos 50 años

- _Buenas noches, jóvenes_ –Dice serio y todos de inmediato se levantan

- S: _¡Oficial, por favor, déjenos salir!_ –Rogaba casi de rodillas apenas lo vio, el resto rodo los ojos

- _Nada de eso, señorita…_

- R: _¿Usted es el comisario?_

- _Si, soy yo… ya me informaron lo ocurrido y me dijeron que se negaron a que llamaran a sus padres_

- R: _Comisario, por favor, es que ha sido un mal entendido, nosotros no somos delincuentes, y si llaman a nuestros padres solo se preocuparan. Somos estudiantes, y vamos en un viaje a New york por las vacaciones_ –Explica con su mejor cara de niña buena

- _Lo siento señorita, igual han cometido una falta, mejor dicho, dos faltas…_

- K: _Señor comisario, pero tenga piedad de nosotros…_ -Esta vez era Kurt el que se acercaba a los barrotes

- _Lo siento, deben pasar el resto de la noche aquí, y en la mañana se les devolverán sus cosas y el vehículo que cabe destacar tiene una multa por exceso de velocidad_

Santana resopla y rendida se va a sentar en un banco. El resto solo mira al hombre con cara de suplica

- _Lo único que puedo hacer por ustedes es ofrecerle dos llamadas, para que notifiquen lo que ha sucedido, si deciden hacerlas, me avisan, estaré por aquí cerca_ –Sentencia para luego retirarse

- K: _¿Y a quien vamos a llamar?_

- E: _No lo sé, pero sería bueno usar esas dos llamadas, igual se van a preocupar si no damos señales de vida…_

- R: _Emily tiene razón, llamemos y avisemos_

- Q: _Si, ¿pero qué le vamos a decir?_

- S: _Que llegamos a New York y que luego los llamamos_

- Q: _¿Vamos a mentir?_

- S: _¿Y que se te ocurre rubia? ¿Decirles que estamos arrestados? Obvio que le tenemos que mentir, total en la mañana retomamos el camino_

- R: _Es verdad… decimos que recién llegamos y ya mañana los llamaremos de nuevo, es por el bien del viaje _–Mira a Quinn y esta asiente

- S: _Berry, tu llama a tus padres y que le avisen al padre de Kurt y a mi madre, diles que estábamos cansados del viaje o lo que sea que se te ocurra y que Quinn llame a su casa y le avisen a los padres de Britt y Emily que es su vecina_

- E: _Si, por favor, que le diga a mi madre que yo la llamo luego, que esta noche me quedaré con ustedes y mañana voy con mi abuela _

- R: _Bien, entonces llamemos al comisario…-_Se acerca a los barrotes- _¡Comisario!_ –Grita

- _No grite, que no estamos sordos_ –Responde el oficial que los había arrestado

- R: _Disculpe, pero el comisario dijo que le avisáramos si aceptábamos hacer las llamadas_

- _Si, ya me lo dijo… ¿La harán?_

- R: _Si, ella_ –Señala a Quinn- _Y yo_

- _Bien…_ -Se acerca con las llaves y abre la reja- _Síganme, solo tendrán 3 minutos cada una _- Ambas chicos siguen al hombre para hacer sus respectivas llamadas

- B: ¡Saludan a Tubbi de mi parte! –Grita cuando las otras se alejaban

Minutos después vuelven con sus amigos y comentan que sus respectivos padres notificarían a los demás que apenas habían llegado a New York.

Hiram, quien fue el que respondió la llamada de los Berry, deseaba extenderse, pero aquellos tres minutos no bastaban, por lo que Rachel le dijo que tenía que prestarle el teléfono a Quinn para llamar a sus padres y que al siguiente día los llamaría muy temprano

La situación de Quinn fue parecida y al menos Russel no respondió la llamada, Judy le pidió que llamara lo antes posible ya que estaba preocupada al no recibir noticias temprano. De igual forma acepto notificarle a los Pierce y a los Fields que el grupo "ya había llegado a New York"

Eran aproximadamente las 11:00 pm y, a pesar de las condiciones, ya el sueño comenzaba a vencer a los chicos que en completo silencio buscaban acomodo entre las bancas y el suelo de aquel lugar

- R: _¿Estas cómoda?_ –Susurra al oído de Quinn que mantenía la cabeza apoyada en su hombro

Ambas escogieron permanecer en el piso

- Q: _Estoy contigo, siempre estoy cómoda_ –Confiesa

- R: _Hoy cumplimos un mes…_

- Q: _Lo sé…_ -Alza la vista y la mira a los ojos

- R: _Vaya aniversario_ –Bromea soltando una pequeña risita

- Q: _Míralo de esta forma_ –La observa de nuevo- _Al menos será inolvidable_ –Dice ganándose un beso y una amplia sonrisa de su novia

La noche paso, y aunque no durmieron de un todo, al menos por un buen lapso de tiempo se rindieron al sueño

A la mañana siguiente la furgoneta y todas las pertenencias fueron entregadas y de esta forma los chicos pudieron retomar su viaje, no sin antes recibir una advertencia en que a la próxima queja estarían más de una noche encerrados…

- S: _Estos malditos inspeccionaron todo esto, no encuentro mis discos de __Amy Winehouse –Buscaba en la guantera, ya llevaban casi una hora de camino luego de haber desayunado y Rachel esta vez conducía _

_- R: __Deja de quejarte, seguro están por allí, hasta ahora no ha faltado nada_

_- S: __No confió en esos animales…__ -Deja de buscar- __Ya muero por llegar y darme una ducha –__Termina de decir relajándose en su asiento_

_- K: __Somos dos…_

_- R: __Si, también quiero llegar, ya llame al hotel y notifique que vamos en camino, la reserva estaba hecha a partir de ayer_

_- S: __Me parece bien… Estaríamos llegando en cuatro horas_

_- R: __Si, pero antes necesito ir a otro lugar, iba hacerlo mañana, pero debido al retraso, quiero hacerlo hoy, antes de llegar al hotel__ –Añade con la vista en la carretera _

_- K: __¿De qué hablas? ¿A donde vamos con estas fachas?__ –Se mira si mismo- __Aparte te recuerdo que debes ir en la tarde a lo de la facultad para confirmar tu asistencias pasado mañana _

_- S: __Porcelana tiene razón, no podemos retrasarnos más o te tocara adicionar el próximo año_

_- R: __No pasara nada, tenemos tiempos… Lo que tengo que hacer es importante, y seguro mañana no podre porque vamos a ensayar y hacer otras cosas_

_- Q: __¿Y a donde quieres ir Rachel?__ –Pregunta esta vez Quinn_

_- R: __Iré a casa de mi madre, he conseguido la dirección y tengo que hacerlo hoy mismo porque mañana por la noche sale de viaje_

_Silencio… eso fue lo que inundo el interior de aquel vehículo que los llevaría a la ciudad donde miles de personas iban a cumplir sus sueños… _


	29. Cosas que nunca debieron suceder

**N/A: !Hola! se que he tardado dos semanas, pero he estado enferma y por lo tanto eso ha dificultado que pueda escribir por muchas razones, pero ahora que estoy mejor les dejo este capitulo y tratare de subir los otros mas seguido y de esa forma la historia avance ****rápido**

**Saludos!**

* * *

**Capitulo 28**

"**Cosas que nunca debieron suceder" **

Lunes 19 de diciembre de 2011

- S_: Rachel se tarda demasiado, muero por llegar al hotel y ducharme…_ -Dice una Santana casi dormida con la cabeza apoyada en el asiento y los pies sobre el tablero

- Q: _Lleva dentro casi una hora y dijo que enviaría un mensaje... pero nada_

- B: _¿Y si no es su madre y en realidad es una psicópata que la cito aquí para obligarla a votar por los republicanos el próximo año?_ –Opina Brittany, muy seria

- _¡Brittany!_ –Gritaron todos al unísono, incluso Emily que estaba durmiendo segundos antes

- Q: _No digas eso ni en juego_ –La apunta amenazante pues la rubia de ojos azules se había sentado a su lado- _Estoy que me bajo y voy a ver qué pasa –_Resopla

- K: _¿Porque no la llamas? _

- Q: _Le envié un mensaje_

- K: _Si, pero llama porque a mi también me está preocupando…_

Quinn tome el móvil y marca el numero de su novia, pero lo único que recibió fue la respuesta de una contestadora

- Q: _Esta pagado, quizás se descargo…_ -Responde resoplando de nuevo con frustración

- S: _Entonces esperemos unos minutos y si no sale o envía una señal, la vamos a buscar…_ -Añade Santana desde su cómoda posición

Luego de algunas horas de viaje, los chicos habían llegado a un vecindario un tanto lujoso a las afueras de New York, City, y en donde Rachel luego de leer un papel confirmaba que allí vivía su madre biológica

Todos estaban muy sorprendidos, jamás se imaginaron que Rachel tuviese tales planes en mente y mucho menos que lo mencionara de esa forma, sin anestesia y en aquel viaje en donde supuestamente, tenían todo planeando.

Luego de una pequeña discusión con Santana por el horario de llegada y la hora que tenían que estar en la facultad, todos estaban frente a la casa de Shelby, nombre de la madre de Rachel y la cual, hasta ahora, no habían visto pues la morena toco el timbre y una mujer, que parecía ser trabajadora de ese hogar, abrió la puerta invitándola a pasar…

Mas de una hora… Ese era el tiempo transcurrido y Quinn estaba angustiada ya que la morena les informo que solo preguntaría por ella para confirmar que allí vivía, por ello la rubia había bajado de la furgoneta cuatro veces a estirar las piernas con Brittany y Emily, pero nada la tranquilizaba… El saber que ahora su novia estaba hablando con esa mujer le resultaba preocupante pues Rachel jamás había mantenido contacto alguno con ella y siempre que se sacaba el tema, la pequeña se mostraba entre triste y cerrada.

- E: _Miren, allí viene_ –Dice Emily señalando la entrada de la casa en donde se podía ver a Rachel caminar con la mirada pegada al piso

En la puerta se quedo parada una mujer de mediana edad, cabello castaño oscuro y nariz pronunciada que miro la furgoneta por unos segundos para luego darse la vuelta y cerrar la puerta tras ella

- Q: _¿Todo bien?_ -Pregunta Quinn rápidamente cuando la morena llego al vehículo y se introdujo con rapidez

- R: _Si, todo bien, vamos apresurarnos, no quiero llegar tarde y necesito confirmar la audición_ –Explica con un tono extraño y algo nervioso

- K: _¿Y… la viste?_ –Pregunta esta vez Kurt asomando su cabeza por el asiento que ahora la morena compartía con Quinn

- R: _Si, la vi… pero ahora no hablemos de eso, ¿Santana puedes encender el motor al menos?_ –Pide a la latina que se había quedado callada y sin mover un musculo

La chica enciende la furgoneta y con Brittany de copiloto emprenden camino hasta adentrarse por completo en aquella ciudad

- S: _Te tardaste mucho Berry, dijiste que avisarías y nos tenias preocupados, la rubia esta_ –Hace referencia a Quinn- _casi trepaba el techo de la furgoneta de lo nerviosa que estaba_ –Santana no se podía quedar callada

- R: _Siento no avisarles… planeaba solo averiguar algo, pero se me fue el tiempo_ –Sentencia con la vista perdida en la ventanilla

- B: _Bueno, ya luego nos contaras, ahora lo importante es llegar porque quiero ducharme con Santy_

- S: _Britt…_ -La mira con advertencia

- B: _¿Qué? Tu me prometiste sexo en la ducha hoy, es nuestro primer viaje juntas a New York_ –la mira con el ceño fruncido pues ella quería su regalo

- E: _Oh por dios…._ –Se llevaba las manos a la cara

- K: _¿Chicas podrían ahorrarse esos comentarios?_

- S: _Si, fin del tema… aunque ya quisieran ustedes saber nuestros secretos de alcoba_ –Añade con la vista fija en la carretera y todos giran los ojos, excepto Rachel que aun permanecía distraída ante el húmedo paisaje de aquellas calles

Quinn solo la miraba extrañada al igual que Kurt, la morena se estaba comportando de una forma diferente desde que salió por aquella puerta y aunque le preocupaba no deseaba presionarla en ese momento.

Luego de unos minutos más de camino, por fin llegaban oficialmente a la gran manzana, la ciudad de luces, el núcleo de los sueños de muchos jóvenes parecidos a aquellos seis chicos que vejaban en la antigua furgoneta blanca y amarilla

- K: _¡Amo esta ciudad! _–Expresa emocionado, perdiendo su vista en los fabulosos rascacielos

- E: _Es hermosa, y siempre encontraras algo nuevo…. Cada vez que visito a mi abuela no me quiero ir_

- K: _Simplemente fabulosa, quiero dar una caminata y ver las carteleras de Broadway, también visitar MoMa y obviamente las tiendas, la nueva colección de Marc Jacob llego hace una semana, me estuve informando_ –Contaba casi sin respirar y Emily solo reía

- B: _¿Santy podemos salir a pasear luego de arreglar lo de Rachel y de nuestro sexo en la ducha?_ –Pregunta muy tranquila

- S: _Si... Britt… luego paseamos_ –Responde ocultando sus mejillas sonrojadas

- Q: _¿A cuantos minutos estamos de la facultad?_

- R: _Estamos cerca, Santana cruza en la próxima calle a la izquierda_ –Indica

Debido a que eran pasadas las tres de la tarde, habían decidido ir directo a la facultad de artes de la universidad de New York, lugar donde se haría la audición

- S: _Aquí es ¿cierto?_ –Pregunta mirando el lugar

- R: _Si, es aquí… si quieren me esperan ¿O se quieren bajar?_

- B: _Yo quiero comprar algo de comer, ya tengo hambre_

- Q: _Yo no tengo hambre, te acompaño_ –Le dice a Rachel y esta asiente

- R: _Yo te aviso cuando termine, si quieren vayan a comer –_Miraba a la latina

- S: _Esta bien… nos vemos ahora entonces_ –Se despide viendo como Quinn y Rachel bajaban de la furgoneta

- E: _¡Esperen chicas!_ –Expresa Emily haciendo que Quinn y Rachel se detuvieran

- K: _¿Qué sucede?_ –La mira extrañada

- E: _Es que ya me tengo que ir con mi abuela y no me gustaría marcharme sin despedirme de ellas_ –Explica bajándose del vehículo

- R: _¿Sucede algo? ¿No iras con ellos?_

- E: _No es eso, le decía a los chicos que ya me tengo que ir, por lo que es probable que no las vea cuando salgan_ –Sentencia con una mueca de pena

-R: _Ah entiendo… Entonces, espero que pases una excelente navidad con tu abuela y ojala nos veamos antes de volver a Lima_ –Dice con una sonrisa

- E: _Si, también lo espero y éxitos en tu audición, se que te ira excelente_ –Se acerca y le da un fuerte abrazo bajo la atenta mirada de Quinn- _Gracias por todos…-_Le susurra al oído

- R: _Cuídate mucho_ –La mira con dulzura luego de separarse- _ya hablaremos… ahora tengo que entrar, se hace tarde, te espero dentro Quinn, es en las oficinas del segundo bloque_ –Mira a su novia y entra casi corriendo

- Q: _Bien… creo que ha sido un viaje interesante, no pensé que pasaríamos por tantas locuras juntas, te deseo una feliz navidad_ –Dijo Quinn dándole un amistoso beso en la mejilla

- E: También lo deseo, estaré en Lima para año nuevo…Le prometí a Hanna que la pasaría con ella -Quinn asiente y ambas se quedan calladas por unos segundos

- S: _¡Emily tenemos hambre!_ –Grita Santana haciendo que la chica mirara a todos lados avergonzada

- E: _¡Cinco minutos, por favor!_

- Q: _Creo que debes ir con ellos, Santana puede hacer cualquier cosa_ –Le aconseja riendo

- E: _Lo sé_ –Rueda los ojos- _solo quería darte las gracias_

- Q: _¿Por qué?_ –Frunce el ceño

- E: _Siempre he sabido que sentías celos de mí y mi afán de estar cerca de Rachel, pero te he explicado las cosas y me alegra que ahora todo este bien, de verdad no deseo entrometerme en nada y les deseo lo mejor_

- Q: _No te preocupes, todo está bien y siento si en algún momento fui insegura con eso, me da algo de vergüenza admitirlo, pero creo que ya fue…_ –Baja la mirada

- E: _No tienes que avergonzarte, en muchos casos es normal_ –Se acerca un poco mas- _¿Un abrazo?_ –Le pida abriendo los brazos y la rubia accede

- Q: _Suerte…_ -Sonríe luego de separarse

- E: _A ti… y cuida mucho a esa pequeña intensa, porque te ama casi tanto a Cometa o… Samantha_

- Q: _Su guitarra…_ –Negaba con la cabeza- _Sabes… creo… creo yo también la amo, mucho _–Confiesa suspirando

- E: _¿Se lo has dicho?_ –Quinn niega con la cabeza- _Creo que este viaje es adecuado para eso_

- Q: _Si, también lo creo… todo ha sido complicado y rápido para mí, pero vale la pena_

- E: _Que así siga siendo_ –Le guiña el ojo- _adiós… me tengo que ir porque si no Santana me deja aquí tiara sin maletas _

- Q: _Claro ve, ya hablaremos. ¡Chicos les aviso cuando Rachel termine!_ –Le dice a sus amigos

- S: _¡Mueve tu trasero Fields!_ –Grita de nuevo Santana haciendo que la morena caminara rápidamente

Minutos después Quinn se adentra al edificio y logra encontrar a su pequeña novia en las oficinas que la misma le había indicado, sin embargo, parecía que algo no iba bien, conocía los gestos de Rachel y cuando golpeaba el piso con fuerza y fruncía los labios, era producto de un enfado… posiblemente ocasionado por la joven con cabello castaño rojizo y ojos verdes que tenía en frente

- Q: _Permiso…_ -Se adentra al lugar con puertas de vidrio- _¿Sucede algo Rach?_

- R: _¡Sucede todo!_ –Alza los brazos con su acostumbrado dramatismo- _¡Este ha sido el peor día de mi vida! _–Seguía con el mismo afán

- Q: _¿Qué sucede?_ –Mira a la otra chica- _¿Ha pasado algo con la audición?_

- R: _¡Si paso! Resulta que esta chica_ –Señala a la joven que la miraba algo asustada- _me dice que ya no puedo hacer la audición porque tenía que llegar en horas de la mañana y firmar o por lo menos responde el correo ayer, pero le dije que ¡Estuvimos detenidas y aun así no quiere hacer una excepción, ante mi problema que obviamente no fue por descuido si no por un desafortunado accidente!_ – Explica casi sin respirar

Quinn suspira y mira esta vez a la joven que había quedado perpleja ante las palabras que Rachel soltó a la velocidad de la luz

- Q: _Hola… discúlpala, es que estamos un poco estresadas, hemos pasado por mucho en este viaje, incluso nos detuvieron por un error y por eso hemos llegado tarde_ –Explica a la joven- _¿Estás segura que no se puede hacer nada? de verdad ella desea adicionar y es muy buena_ –Afirma con cara afligida

- _Lo siento chicas, es que son las normas, yo soy nueva en esto y si hago algo mal o sobrepaso los limites pueden amonestarme_

- R: _¿Eres de primer año o algo así? Porque te veo muy joven para trabajar aquí y he venido dos años seguidos a visitar la facultad y nunca te he visto en las oficinas –_La mira de arriba abajo con los brazos cruzados, aun estaba enfadada

- _Sí, soy de primero y comencé a trabajar en logística este mes_ –Explica intimidada por los ojos chocolate de Rachel

- Q: _En serio… no sabíamos que solo se podía venir de mañana, ¿Cómo te llamas?_

- _Marley, Marley Rose_ –Responde estirando su mano

- Q: _Un gusto Marley, yo soy Quinn y ella es…_

- M: _Rachel Berry, lo sé, me lo ha gritado diez veces desde que entro –_Explica y la morena gira los ojos

- Q: _Discúlpala, es que en serio es frustrante todo esto, hemos venido de muy lejos y luego de todo lo que hemos pasado al final nos dices que Rachel no podrá hacer la audición_ –Sentencia con cara de niña buena

Marley las mira meditando la situación

- R: _Creo que ya fue, no importa y disculpa si te grite… gracias_ –Espetó antes de intentar salir con Quinn, pero la joven las detiene

- M: _Esperen, creo que puedo hacer algo, hablare con la coordinadora, si no se ha ido entonces puedes aun entrar en la lista, ahora vuelvo_ –Explica y sale con una carpeta en mano

- Q: _¿Ves? Debes saber decir las cosas_

- R: _Le gustas_ –Espetó cruzándose de brazos

- Q: _¿Qué?_ –Alza una ceja y la mira divertida- _Estas un poco loca, aparte de extraña… -_Se acerca y le da un corto beso en los labios

- R: _Lo siento… Ha sido un día muy largo y eso que faltan muchas horas para que termine_

- Q: _¿Lo dices por lo de haber conocido a…?_ –No quería terminar la frase, sentía que Rachel iba a replicar

- R: _Por todo en realidad…._ –Suspira y se sienta en una de las sillas de la oficina

- Q: _¿No me vas a contar que sucedió? –_Toma su mano y la acaricia

- R: _No vale la pena, ha sido un error ir a esa casa_

- Q: _¿Porque lo crees?_

- R: _Ahora no quiero hablarlo…-_La mira seria y Quinn asiente

Ambas se quedan en silencio a espera de que la amable chica llegara con buenas noticias…

- M: _¡Listo, lo he logrado! _–Exclama con una extraña emoción, pero que a ninguna de las dos le importo

- R: _¿Has conseguido que entre?_ –Se levanta rápidamente

- M: _Si, la coordinadora no había cerrado los archivos, ya estaban en la lista de faltantes, pero logre que entraras, firma aquí_ –Le muestra una hoja

Rachel la lee rápidamente y firma

- M: _¿Estudiaras aquí?_

- R: _No lo sé, todo depende de que universidad me acepte el próximo mes, quiero hacer esta audición para que me vean y sea más fácil entrar aquí o en una academia famosa_

- M: _Acá tenemos uno de los mejores programas de música y actuación, si llegas a entrar seremos compañeras_ –Sentencia con una amplia sonrisa, ya a Rachel le comenzaba agradar

- R: _Si, seria genial, muchas gracias por todo, y disculpa lo de antes –_Sonríe avergonzada

- M: _No te preocupes, te entiendo y suerte_

- Q: _Gracias por todo, adiós_ –Se despide y sale con Rachel

* * *

- Q: _No puedo creer lo que acabábamos de vivir allí abajo… -_Espetó Quinn deshaciendo su maleta en la cama y viendo como Rachel salía del baño recién duchada y con la pijama puesta

Ya los chicos habían llegado al hotel y luego de una larga discusión por las habitaciones, pues según había un error en la reserva, pudieron entrar cada uno e instalarse en sus respectivos lugares

- R: _Si, fue bastante bizarro que Brittany le explicara a la chica que si no dormía sola con Santana, no iban a disfrutar de sus dulces besos de dama cada noche_

- Q: _Lo sé, y la cara de Kurt fue lo peor, pero por suerte consiguió una habitación para el_

- R: _Ajam…_ -Se limito a decir

Quinn la observa con cautela, Rachel había adquirido una actitud totalmente diferente a la acostumbrada, hablaba poco a no ser por el momento en que discutió con la chica en la facultad

- Q: _Rach… ¿Seguro estas bien? No es que me quiera entrometer…, pero estas muy extraña desde que hablaste con esa señora_ –Dice suavemente tratando de buscar la mirada de la morena que se encontraba en otra cama

Rachel suspira y la mira

- R: _Te he dicho que no quiero hablarlo ahora… en serio, no quiero_ –Sentencia seria y cansada de repetirlo

- Q: _Pues yo creo que si deberías hablarlo, no te puedes cerrar así, se que es un tema que…_

- R: _¿Perdón?_ –Se levanta y la interrumpe- _¿Qué no me cierre? Y mira quien lo viene a decir… la chica que odiaba que se entrometieran en su vida y en sus decisiones_ -Sonríe con ironía

- Q: _Ese no es el punto…_

- R: _Pues yo veo que es el mismo punto, yo no quiero hablar de esto al igual que tu nunca quieres hablar de muchas cosas, como por ejemplo…_ -Caminaba de un lado a otro- _Estudiar algo solo por complacer a tu padre, cuando en realidad debes pensar que es una carrera de mierda –_Escupe mirándola fijamente

- Q: _No estamos hablando de mí_

- R: _¡Tampoco quiero que hablemos de mí! ¡No quiero hablar del puto tema de mi madre, al igual que tú nunca quieres hablar de los tuyos! –_Sentencia alterada

- Q: _¡Siempre te cuento todo! –_Se levanta

- R: _Porque te lo saco a empujones, ¡Porque prácticamente te ruego!_ –Espetó con dureza a lo que Quinn solo tensa la mandíbula producto del enfado- _Ahora… respétame a mi así como en su momento tuve que aguantar tus insultos solo por desear ayudarte_

- Q: _Estas actuando de una forma completamente…_

- R_: ¿Parecida a ti?_ –La interrumpe con una sonrisa fría y la rubia se queda en silencio, no podía creer lo que veía o escuchaba, esa no era su Rachel

- Q: _Si… completamente igual a lo que yo era, a lo que fui y que gracias a ti he ido cambiando. ¿No eres la que dices que si algo te molesta o angustia debes sacarlo? ¿Por qué no lo haces entonces? ¿Por qué te escondes detrás del estúpido reproche de lo que yo hice?_

- R: _¡PORQUE QUIERO!_ –Grita fuerte, tanto que Quinn dio un paso atrás por inercia- _No puedo ser perfecta, no puedo ser la chica que da consejos y saca sonrisas, ¡Esto es lo que soy! Impulsiva y quizás no sirva para mucho mas después de todo…._ –Termina de decir con un notable dolor en sus palabras al tiempo que comienza a rebuscar entre su maleta

- Q: _No digas estupideces Rachel… _

- R: _Suelo decirlas y hacerlas, el problema es que trato de no hacerlo contigo… porque te amo_ –Confiesa tomando una chaqueta y colocándosela

Quinn la mira detenidamente, era la segunda vez que le decía que la amaba en 24 horas

- Q: _¿A dónde vas?_ –Pregunta al ver como la chica se terminaba de colocar unas zapatillas y se dirigía hacia la puerta

- R: _Necesito aire…_

- Q: _¿Aire? Si afuera esta todo congelado_

- R: _Necesito salir de aquí ¿Está bien?_ –Dice esta vez con un poco mas de dureza para luego abrir la puerta y salir

Tenía un gran lio en su cabeza, y sabia que aquello que le dijo a Quinn era una estupidez, ella que siempre le mencionaba lo importante que era hablar y apreciarse a sí misma, era la misma que ahora le decía todo lo contrario

Algo complicado sucedía en el interesante mundo de Rachel Berry y Quinn sabía que aquello tenía que ver con la mujer que conoció a su llegada a New York

Luego de casi dos horas en los que Quinn intento dormir, pero no puedo, la puerta de la habitación se abre y deja ver a Rachel tras ella

La rubia lentamente se acomoda y apoya su espalda en el cabecero de la cama para luego ver como Rachel lentamente se sentada a su lado…

- Q: _¿Dónde estuviste?_ –Pregunta segundos después

- R: _Camine a las afueras del hotel, si hace mucho frió _ -Responde con una mueca

Ambas se quedan en silencio por cinco minutos en los que solo se escuchaban respiraciones

- R: _La conocí y hable con ella…por eso tarde tanto dentro de esa casa_ –Habla sorprendiendo a Quinn- _Es muy… pero muy parecida a mí, físicamente_ –Explica esta vez mirando a su novia

- Q: _Pero… -_Ladea la cabeza

- R: _Pero… lo que sucedió fue algo muy diferente a lo que imaginaba, aunque tal vez fue necesario conocerla para enfrentar esa realidad_ –Espetó cerrando los ojos

- Q: _No tienes que contarme ahora si no quieres, creo que te presione y no debí_

- R_: Si quiero y discúlpame por cómo te trate antes, fui una estúpida al decirte todo eso, tu solo querías ayudarme igual que yo lo he hecho contigo y todo lo que dije estaba fuera de lugar _-Baja la mirada y juega con sus manos

- Q: _Esta bien… entiendo que fue un impulso, yo tampoco debo culparte por eso, se que a veces es complicado sacar las cosas, pero recuerda que al igual que tu estas para mí, yo lo estoy para ti_–Explica tomando las manos de la morena que ahora la miraba fijamente

- R: _Ella me dijo que no debí buscarla… que si nunca me busco o se desentendió de mi es porque lo deseaba_ –Las lagrimas comenzaban a salir- _Soy una estúpida, nunca debí buscarla, mis padres tenían razón _–Se reprochaba a si misma

- Q: _Ya, mi amor… tampoco es tan_ _malo_ –La abraza sin darse cuenta de lo dicho- _es normal que quieras saber quién es tu madre_

- R: _Lo sé, pero es alguien muy diferente a quien imagine –_Se separa- _Tiene una hermosa casa, dos hermosos hijos y un marido que vi en fotografías de su repisa, un perfecto hogar y aunque sonríe con amabilidad, detrás de esa sonrisa se ve frialdad y un temple que me hizo saber que no debí buscarla porque nunca le importe, no era solo porque estaba joven para tenerme, era porque yo fui un error –_Baja de nuevo la mirada con profunda tristeza

- Q: _¡No! No vuelvas a decir eso en tu vida, tu jamás podrás ser un error, eres una persona maravillosa y naciste para ser mejor que ella_, ¿está bien? –Toma su cara con ambas manos

- R: _Gracias…_ -Susurra mientras Quinn limpiaba sus lagrimas

- Q: _Para eso estoy, para hacerte ver que vales mucho al igual que tú me lo has hecho ver a mí_

- R: _Fue horrible saber todo lo que me dijo… me contó que estuvo con mi padre Leroy, pero que nunca fueron pareja y cuando se entero que estaba embarazada iba abortar, pero mi padre le rogó que no lo hiciera_ –Las lagrimas caían con más intensidad

A Quinn se le erizaba la piel al escuchar todo lo que Rachel contaba

- R: _Cuando me tuvo me entrego a mi padre, ella estaba en el primer año de la universidad y el estaba por graduarse, luego ya no supo nada de mí, se imagino que estaba bien con él y está al tanto que mi papa tenía una relación con mi papi Hiram, así que supuso que ambos me criaron y ahora me conoció solo me dijo que me deseaba suerte, pero que era mejor dejar las cosas como estaban…_ -Sonríe con ironía- _Es normal que lo diga, si nunca me quiso tener… y siempre me hablo con mucha frialdad, tanto que me temblaban las piernas, pero no llore… _

- Q: _Tampoco merecía que lloraras delante de ella _–Respira profundo- _Mira, se que debe ser fuerte porque tenias otra visión de lo que podía suceder cuando la conocieras, pero ahora sabes como es y no vale la pena que sufras en este momento de tu vida, eres feliz con tus padres y ella a pesar de todo no ha hecho falta para que seas la maravillosa persona que ahora eres…_ -Acariciaba su mejillas con delicadeza- _Eres una estrella… mi estrella favorita para fotografiar _–Susurra lo ultimo para luego besar los salados labios de Rachel producto de las lagrimas derramadas

El beso fue lento y profundo, ambas se encontraban en dos estados diferentes, una sentía el dolor de haber conocido una verdad que quizás no debió conocer y la otra sentía que debía apoyarla y hacerla sentir especial…

Luego de varios segundos en donde ya la delicadeza se había perdido y las lenguas de ambas entraban en juego, aquel beso entre dulce y salado se tornaba completamente pasional y por instinto la mano de Quinn fue a parar en la parte baja de la cintura de Rachel, casi en sus glúteos mientras que la morena de a poco introducía su suave mano en la pijama de su novia hasta llegar a la orilla de uno de sus pechos…

Quinn por acto de reflejo retiro sus labios de los carnosos homónimos de su chica para mirarla fijamente con la respiración agitada

- Q: _Rach… creo que…_

- R: _No digas nada_ –La calla con un dedo- _Por favor, hoy me quiero dejar llevar, hoy quiero que todo sea diferente, no estamos en Lima, no están tus padres y tampoco los míos, solo estamos nosotras y esta maravillosa ciudad…_

- Q: _Pero sabes que si seguimos, quizás no podremos parar y…_

- R: _Y no me importa, quiero estar contigo Quinn, quiero que hagamos el amor y no olvidarlo jamás…_ -Sentencia para luego volver a unir sus labios con aquellos que tanto deseaba desde el primer momento que vio

* * *

**2da nota de autor (necesaria)**

**N/A: !NO ME ODIEN! prometo compensarlo, pero era necesario dejarlo allí jajajaj ya pronto sabrán que sigue, se viene la parte mas "movida" de la historia y no solo por este detalle ;) **


	30. Los placeres de la vida

**Capitulo 29**

"**Los placeres de la vida"**

¿Qué te hace sentir completo cuando tienes solo lo intangible?

Aquella sonrisa que te derrite; el suspiro de lo que deseas; disfrutar las caminatas bajo la lluvia de verano, la misma que recordaras junto a una carcajada y un posible resfriado…

Esa persona que está a tu lado y que muchas veces no te dice lo que siente, pero que con una mirada y un "¿Cómo estás?" convierte tu universo en algo especial, no importa que tan malo sea tu día, lo intangible, eso que vemos como efímero en momentos de suspiros, es lo que te salva de una desgracia... o de aquella "depresión" emocional a la cual los seres humanos estamos acostumbrados, sin embargo, alcanzamos la satisfacción en un punto medio porque a pesar de lo que muchos dicen…

La felicidad no es completa, dure poco o dure mucho, hasta que aquello que te mantiene vivo no es palpado, tocado e incluso sentido ante un suave roce que te hace ver las estrellas…

Una ciudad en donde el invierno arrastraba ráfagas de hielo en el aire, la misma que nunca dormía porque mantenía miles de corrientes con sueños despiertos, era aquella que albergaba en una habitación de hotel a dos chicas con el amor en la mirada y ahora mismo traducido…

A sus suaves manos…

Entre besos y caricias, ya no tan inocentes, los cuerpos de Quinn y Rachel se entregaban en la cama que minutos antes fue testigo del dolor que sintió la morena al conocer a su "madre"

Luego de varios minutos, la ropa era menos, sin embargo, a pesar del frío invierno, el calor era lo que predominaba en aquel lugar…

Las suaves y pequeñas manos de Rachel recorrían el pálido cuerpo de su novia, ambas en igualdad de condiciones, con ropa interior, pero comparado con lo poco que habían tenido antes… esto era el cielo

Quinn que estaba boca arriba sujeta fuertemente el cuello de Rachel para besarla con hambre… y eso, por supuesto, evito que la morena siguiera recorriendo su cuerpo entre besos y caricias

Luego del intenso beso, en donde la respiración pidió auxilio, ambas conectas sus intensas miradas con las pupilas dilatadas y el corazón acelerado, producto del deseo, excitación y de los nervios inevitables.

La morena sitúa su mano derecha en uno de los pequeños, pero perfectos, pechos de su novia, palpándolo por encima del sujetador negro y...

La inexperiencia hizo de las suyas…

- Q: _¿Qué sucede? _–Pregunta con la respiración agitada ya que su novia se había apartado con sutileza

- R: _Yo… yo no sé qué hacer_ –Confianza con vergüenza

Quinn se sienta frente a ella y la mira con una sonrisa

- Q: _Yo tampoco lo sé…_

- R: _Pero tú has estado con alguien antes, yo nunca… nunca he estado con nadie_ –Susurra

- Q: _Se que estuve con alguien, a pesar de estar en el club de celibato_ –Dice divertida

Rachel suelta una pequeña risita nerviosa al tiempo que se muerde el labio inferior

- R: _He visto películas…_ -Sentencia con vergüenza y Quinn alza una ceja en interrogante- _Ya sabes… de esas porno donde salen dos chicas y bueno…_ -Pasa su mano nerviosamente por el cuello

- Q: _¿Ves porno lésbico?_ –Pregunta con una expresión neutral

- R: _¡Es culpa de Santana! Ella me dijo que tenía que aprender para cuando llegara mi momento, he visto algo…_ –Movía las manos- _pero la práctica es otra cosa_ –Se justifica ante la divertida mirada de su novia

- Q: _Creo que no tiene nada de malo…_

- R: _En verdad lo quiero hacer_ –Se apresura a decir al tiempo que le regalaba un sensual beso- _Pero siento que puedo hacer todo mal…_ -Baja la mirada

- Q: _No tienes por qué preocuparte, yo no soy una experta… estuve con un chico, y creo que no es lo mismo, contigo todo será diferente… solo por ser tu_

- R: _¿Por qué lo crees?_

- Q: _Porque aparte que eres una mujer… a ti te amo y a él no_ –Confianza sin titubear sorprendiendo a Rachel que no sabía si reír o llorar

Pero no lo hizo, no lloro y no sonrió, solo la miro con intensidad y aquel "Te amo" fue lo que basto para dejar a un lado los nervios y, a pesar de la inexperiencia, se dejara llevar…

Como bien dice Leo Buscaglia "El amor siempre es cambiante y un aprendizaje constante" y de eso equivale experimentar cada sensación que el mismo te ofrece…

Por ello ante la torpeza de unas manos algo frías y besos húmedos… Rachel y Quinn lo estaban sintiendo

La morena recostó a la rubia poco a poco para luego posicionarse en medio de sus piernas y entregarse a un profundo beso…

Con sutileza bajaba su mano por los costados del cuerpo de Quinn, haciendo que esta soltara suspiros que gracias a la excitación, que cada vez era más, se produjeran de forma entre cortada…

A pesar de las caricias y placer, el momento era un sufrimiento y con un rápido motivando, Quinn se posiciona encima de Rachel y la mira directo a los ojos…

- Q: _Eres tan hermosa…-_Susurra mordiendo su labio inferior- _No entiendo como no me di cuenta o bueno –_Agita su cabeza_- como no lo admití –_Sonríe y la vuelve a besar

- R: _Nunca es tarde…_

- Q: _Te amo_–Sentencia por segunda vez y la besa con hambre para luego con agilidad desprenderla del sujetador, al tiempo que sus manos acariciaban por primera vez aquellos pechos

Rachel abre por completo la boca, tratando de atrapar todo el aire posible mientras su pecho subía y bajaba con vigor producto del placer que ahora Quinn le ofrecía al pasar su lengua por los erectos pezones...

La rubia besa el cuello de la morena, subsanando el punto de pulso para luego bajar con besos húmedos por el valle de sus pechos, pasando por su abdomen y terminando en su pelvis, allí se detiene dando cortos besos y con lentitud quita la última prenda que le impedía ver a su chica como tanto la había imaginado…

Rachel mantenía los ojos cerrados y, al sentirse completamente expuesta, los abre para encontrarse con una profunda mirada de pupilas dilatadas…

Quinn lleva su rostro hasta enterrarlo en el cuello de la morena, respirando aquel aroma de vainillas con fresa que tanto la enloquecía…

Luego de acariciar su vientre y ambos pechos, se entregan a otro beso húmedo, la forma en que sus lenguas jugaban no era nuevo, pero el momento lo hacía mucho más excitante

Luego de separarse ambas abren los ojos y conectan sus miradas de nuevo…

Les gustaba hacerlo, sentían que no solo debían tocarse si no hablarse a través de ello, quizás por la inexperiencia este factor les daba la seguridad para seguir

- Q: _Es hora…_ -Susurra sobre los labios de la otra mientras, peligrosamente, su mano bajaba desde el plano abdomen de la morena hasta su sexo- _Usare mis dedos…_-Le informa y la chica asiente con rapidez

Rachel respira profundo y se aferra a los hombros de Quinn cuando esta poco a poco introduce sus dedos en el manojo húmedo de nervios de su novia

Un grito entre dientes fue la respuesta del placer y dolor que la morena sintió…

Quinn besa todo su rostro y cuello, para luego con cortos y suaves movimientos, moverse dentro de la chica… Pero un quejido por parte de la misma, le dio una alerta

- Q: _¿Estás bien?_

La morena la mira y con la respiración entre cortada la besa con torpeza

- R: _Si… Quítate… quítate toda la ropa_… -Susurra

La chica obedece y se separa para quitarse, con algo de pudor, la ropa interior frente a su novia… Rachel la mira y traga saliva con dificultad al recorrer el perfecto cuerpo del a otra con la mirada…

Quinn poco a poco vuelve a su antigua posición y esta vez ambos cuerpos se juntan creando la magnífica sensación que producen ambas pieles al sentirse por completo…

Se entregan a besos torpes y pasionales mientras que con sus manos jugaban a tocarse sin tanto pudor…

Quinn de nuevo baja su mano hasta jugar con el sexo de su chica y darle suaves movimientos que hacían que Rachel cerrara los ojos producto del placer que nunca antes había sentido

Los movimientos que hacia Quinn con sus dedos cada vez eran más rápidos, ambos cuerpos desnudos estaban bañados en sudor…

Rachel se aferraba a la espalda de la rubia hasta llegar al punto deseado… La morena inclino su cabeza hacia atrás y levanto su cuerpo ligeramente al recibir un orgasmo que la hizo trasladarse a otra dimensión…

Luego de unos segundos y con una cara sonriente… Quinn observa cada fracción del rostro de la morena, hasta que esta abrió los ojos

- R: _Eso fue…_-Trataba de expresarse con la respiración aun agitada

- Q: _Maravilloso…_-Susurra para luego pasar sensualmente la lengua por los labios carnosos de su morena

- R: _Maravilloso es oír cantar a Barbra Streisand y Celine Dion a dúo…_

Quinn ríe rozando sus narices

- Q: _¿Entonces que fue?_-Pregunta divertida y sin abandonar su posición encima de la otra

- R: _La experiencia más maravillosa de mi existencia_–Profunda y dramática, esa era Rachel Berry, sin embargo no estaba lejos de la realidad

- Q: _Eso suena mucho mejor… creo que ha sido una misión cumplida _

- R: _Quizás, pero aun no ha terminado_–Se remueve haciendo que la rubia se apartara y de esta forma quedar encima de ella

- Q: _¿A qué te refieres?_–La mira con detenimiento mientras que la otra se colaba entre sus piernas y comenzaba a morder su mentón

- R: _Quiero que disfrutes como yo, y quiero disfrutar más de ti… -_Sentencia con voz ronca

- Q: _Créeme… Lo he disfrutado, creo que mi humedad me delata_–Confiesa con los ojos cerrados gracias al placer que la lengua de Rachel daba en todo su cuello

- R: _Quiero que lo disfrutes un poco más…_-Susurra en su oído para luego bajar las manos hasta sus pechos y acompañada de su boca… besarlos con caricias que provocaban más calor en Quinn

La rubia enredaba sus dedos en la oscura melena de Rachel mientras esta bajaba con besos y, sin despegar ambas manos de los pechos de su chica, se concentraba en el abdomen…

- Q: _Rach… no puedo más…_-Sentencia con un hilo de voz

- R: _Solo espera un poco…_-Susurra hasta enredar sus piernas con las de la rubia

- Q: _¿Qué vas hacer?_–Pregunta con la respiración agitada

- R: _Algo que he visto…_-La mira intensamente para luego moverse con sensualidad y crear fricción entre sus húmedos sexos

Quinn suspira y se deja llevar, la morena hacia movimientos cada vez más rápidos, provocando un nuevo e increíble placer en ambas…

A pesar de la inexperiencia, la excitación y el amor las hacía perder la cabeza y eso se traducía a que sus cuerpos pidieran con auxilio más placer, que ante movimientos torpes, pero sensuales, se iba creando

Rachel entierra su rostro en el cuello de la rubia y esta con fuerza se aferra del trasero de la morena que ahora hacia movimientos rápidos y salvajes para mantener la constante y deliciosa fricción…

- Q: _Ya… ya casi…_ -Dice con la respiración entrecortada y una gruesa capa de sudor recorriendo todo su cuerpo

La morena, también sudorosa, acelero sus movimientos y tomando una gran bocanada de aire alza la cabeza manteniendo los ojos cerrados…

Segundos después, acompañado con un grito de placer, ambas llegan al clímax casi al mismo tiempo…

Rachel deja caer su cuerpo encima de Quinn y quedándose en tal posición, las dos sentían sus latidos acelerados con el sudor en cada poro de la piel…

- Q: _Tenias razón, creo que ahora es doblemente maravilloso…_ -Dice sonriente y Rachel perezosamente alza su cabeza para mirarla

- R: _Es perfecto…_ -Le da un corto beso

- Q: _Tu lo eres… y creo que no somos tan malas después de todo –_Sonríe y ninguna, a pesar de lo vivido, pudo evitar sonrojarse

- R: _Puede que hacer el amor contigo se convertirá en mi nueva actividad favorita_ –Confiesa acomodando su cabeza en el pecho de la rubia

- Q: _No me opondré a eso… _-Dice abrazándola con fuerza

Es cierto que el amor es perfecto solo por sentirse, es cierto que las distancias incluso no lo impiden, pero también es cierto que aquello no llega a ser completo hasta que no es realmente sentido, tocado y vivido con todos los sentidos…

Dos cuerpos amándose, tocándose y disfrutando de un increíble placer, eso fue lo que aquella habitación vivió esa noche de invierno en el frio New York

30 minutos después… Rachel comienza a esparcir suaves besos por el pecho de su novia… haciendo que esta se removiera y buscara su mirada

- Q: _¿De nuevo?_ –Alza una ceja divertida

- R: _Tu qué crees…_ -Sonríe para luego explorar nuevos horizontes en aquel pálido cuerpo

"_Tengo el mal para recordar el bien, el frío para añorar el calor y tus manos para trasladar el cielo hasta mi puerta"_


	31. New York state of mind

**Capitulo 30**

"**New York state of mind"**

Miércoles 21 diciembre de 2011

Había transcurrido todo un día desde aquella mágica noche en donde, por primera vez, Quinn y Rachel, se sintieron una a la otra mas allá de una mirada o un beso, un día y como era de esperarse, estaban más unidas que nunca

Aquella madrugada hicieron el amor hasta cansarse físicamente, sin embargo, el dolor de sus cuerpos no era arrepentimiento al día siguiente, lo vivido superaba cualquier pequeño "inconveniente"

La mañana siguiente Rachel ensayo por varias horas la canción que cantaría en la audición, para luego ir con sus amigos y novia hasta el Central Park; visitaron algunas tiendas pautadas por Kurt y aunque no pudieron ver una obra de Broadway como la misma morena deseaba… Decidieron pasar una increíble noche patinando en la pista del Rockefeller, para luego terminar cenando en el típico bar neoyorkino abarrotado de gente de todas las culturas

Si, fue una gran noche, pero ahora era otra historia, aquel 21de diciembre también seria un día importante y mas allá de celebrarse el "Spirt Christmas" en varios lugares del mundo, Rachel estaba enfocada en su propio universo, en la audición que quizás cambiaria el resto de su vida y la misma que la tenia muerta de nervios…

- R: _¿Vieron eso? ¡Lo destrozo!_ –Enfatizo la morena con mucho nerviosismo, llegando hasta sus amigos que se encontraban en la entrada del auditorio donde se estaba haciendo la audición –_Ese hombre con foliquillo… es insoportable, no le gusta nada_ –Termina de decir mordiéndose las uñas

Rachel, debido a los nervios, prefiero quedarse fuera hasta esperar su turno y por lo tanto los chicos hicieron lo mismo

- K_: Lo vi…_ -Kurt abre los ojos como platos, el estaba dentro y salía para decir cómo iba cada presentación- _Es el director de la facultad de artes en UCLA, ya me informe y…_ -Baja el tono de voz- _Esa tal __Carmen Tibideaux__es una envidada de Satanás, al primero le dijo que se dedicada a vender periódicos y a esta ultima casi la hace llorar por la canción _

- S: _No es para tanto… solo le critico el hecho de haber escogido esa canción para esta ocasión_ –La latina le resto importancia

- R: _Santana…_ -Entrecierra los ojos- _Esa misma canción ¡La voy a cantar yo!_

- B: _¿Y se pueden repetir canciones? Eso no queda bien Rachel –_Brittany comía una paleta y eso la ubicaba en su mundo incoherente y de poco tacto

Rachel resopla frustrada y mira a Quinn para, de alguna forma, buscar ayuda

- Q: _Relájate, todo saldrá bien_ -Susurra en su oído para luego darle un beso

Rachel se relajo un poco, sin embargo la angustia no se iba del todo

- R: _Esto solo me pasa a mi_ –Se lleva las manos a la cara- _no puedo cantar esa canción_ –Abraza a Quinn como niña en busca de su madre

- Q: _Mi amor... Pero la voz de esa chica no se compara con la tuya, yo también la escuche, aparte ustedes prepararon algo genial, los coros quedaron fabulosos…_

-S: _Fabuloso es poco, rubia_ –La mira con el ceño fruncido y Quinn rueda los ojos

- R: _Lo sé, pero ellos la criticaron por la canción, no quiero que pase lo mismo, me puede afectar…_

-K: _Rachel, pero lo debes intentar, la ensayaste mucho, todo saldrá bien _–Añade Kurt dándole ánimos aunque luego de lo visto el también estaba nervioso por su amiga

Rachel lo mira y luego se aleja de Quinn para caminar de un lado a otro…

- B: _Santy, Rach me está mareando…_ -Movía la cabeza al ritmo de Rachel impartía

- S_: ¡Berry, puedes parar, deja el drama!_

-R: _¡No es drama, esa mujer con turbante y esos otros con cara estirada me pueden destrozar, luego de todo lo que he trabajado!_ –Exclama deteniendo sus movimientos

- S: _Si no lo intentas no sabrás ¿O a caso renunciaras a la audición? Eres una cobarde, tú no eres igual que los otros idiotas que han pasado a chillar_ –Sentencia animándola a su modo

Rachel toma una gran bocanada de aire tratando de calmarse, pero más que todo de no matar a su amiga allí mismo

- R: _No voy a renunciar a nada_ –Dijo más relajada- _Voy a cambiar de canción y listo_ –Afirmo para luego alejarse a paso acelerado

Todos la siguen con la mirada y Quinn luego de varios segundos reacciona y sale tras ella

- B: _Siempre supe que Adele no era de fiar… a Lord Tubbington no le gustan sus canciones, le hacen recordar a su ex novia_

Kurt y Santana solo la miran sin poder evitar reír

- Q. _¡Rachel, Rachel!_ –Grita haciendo que la morena detuviera sus pasos

- R: _¿Qué sucede?_ –Se detiene por un momento y pregunta cuando la rubia llego a su lado

- Q: _¿A dónde vas?_

- R: _Voy fuera… No puedo cantar esa canción Quinn, tengo que hacer algo, en una hora me toca_ –Espetó angustiada y retomando su camino a la salida

- Q: _Rach… _ –La sigue- _Pero no debes ponerte así, aparte ¿Qué vas hacer? ¿A dónde vas?_

- R: _¡No lo sé! Necesito aire_ –Sentencia parándose en la acera y dándole la espalda a Quinn

- Q: _Lo siento…_ -Se disculpa por lo bajo y la morena luego de un largo suspiro voltea y la mira

- R: _Disculpable_ –La abraza fuertemente hundiendo su rostro el cuello pálido de la chica- _Pero estoy muy nerviosa_ –Murmura en un tono casi inaudible

- Q: _Mírame _–La aparte un poco y toma su rostro con ambas manos- _No te puedo decir que no sientas nervios, eso es parte de todo esto e incluso toda tu vida los sentirás, pero la diferencia está en que debes controlar hasta que punto ellos te afectan_

- R: _Me están afectando demasiado…_ -Susurra mirando los intensos ojos avellana

Quinn sonríe…

- Q: _Se que te están afectando, sueles ser muy dramática y nerviosa… pero te conozco muy bien para saber que puedes salir de esta y dejarlos sorprendidos _

- R: _No con esa canción_ –Baja la mirada y se separa- _Necesito otra, sabes muy bien que aunque la cante a la perfección, esa mujer la odiara por lo que le dijo la otra chica, estoy pensando cual_ _cantar_ –Hacia gestos con sus manos y entrecerraba los ojos en señal de estar procesando información

La rubia la mira sin emitir palabra, no quería aumentar sus nervios, pero sabía que cantar la canción que el jurado critico, iba a ser un punto débil en la actuación de la morena

- Q: _¿Ya tienes la canción? –_Pregunta curiosa al notar como la morena de repente detiene sus pasos nerviosos y mira hacia la calle abarrotada de gente

- R: _Creo… creo que sí, solo debo buscar las partituras en la biblioteca, Marley, la asistente_ –Quinn asiente- _Me explico que podría encontrar allí_ –Explica insegura luego de voltear a mirar a su novia- _Pero… no sé si les guste, yo se que la puedo cantar bien, la he ensayado en el Glee club_

- Q: _Entonces cántala_ –Toma sus manos_- y déjalos sorprendidos_

- R: _¿Seguro? ¿Ya no crees que sea una locura cambiar la canción a esta altura?_ –Pregunta extrañada

La rubia ríe y niega con la cabeza para luego darle un intenso beso dejando a la otra embobada

- Q: _Hace cuatro meses conocí a una chica extrovertida, metiche, dramática e intensa_ –Dice mirándola con seriedad a lo que Rachel frunce el ceño y se cruza de brazos un tanto ofendida- _Pero… la misma que me llego a conocer más que cualquier persona, diciéndome las palabras justas, aun cuando me esforzaba en alejarla cada vez mas…_

- R: _No entiendo tu punto_ –Alza la barbilla haciendo reír a Quinn

- Q: _El punto es que eres Rachel Berry y para Rachel Berry..._ –Ladea su cabeza para que la morena terminara aquella frase

- R: _No hay imposibles…_ -Susurra captando el porqué de las palabras de Quinn

- Q_: Siempre consigues lo que quieres, entras en la fibra de cada cosa con tu personalidad y talento, a mi me desarmaste y ni siquiera te daba la hora_ –Bromea haciendo reír a la mas pequeña - _Todo estará bien, ahora ve dentro y demuéstralo_ –Acaricia sus hombros para darle un poco de calor- _¿Ya estás segura de la canción?_

Rachel se gira y mira de nuevo la calle con un largo suspiro que en el aire dejo ver la baja temperatura de aquel día, en aquella época en especial se respiraba un ambiente mucho mas agitando y vigoroso que el resto del año, a tan solo tres días de noche buena las calles neoyorkinas eran un mar de celebración y comercialización que resultaba encantador…

- R: _Si…_ -Dice dándose la vuelta- _Estoy segura_ –Fue firme

* * *

Minutos después y ante un jurado de 6 personas, todos de diferentes universidades del país… Rachel Berry sube al escenario del auditorio de la Universidad de New York, para demostrar tu talento…

- R: _Buenas tardes_ –Saluda tímida a través del micrófono

- _¿Rachel Berry?_ –Pregunta Carmen Tibideaux leyendo una hoja y con su característico tono de voz, seguro e intimidante

_- R: __Sí, soy yo…_

_- Q: __¿Por qué tiene que hablar siempre esa señora? _–Pregunta Quinn que estaba sentada junto a sus amigos un poco más alejada del escenario.

_- K: __Es la presidenta del jurado, ella siempre tiene la última palabra, todos la respetan, da clases aquí, pero es directora de NYADA__ –_Susurra Kurt y las chica lo miran extraño al saber tanta información

_- S: __¿Se pueden callar? Ya va a comenzar__ –_Espetó fatigada del cuchicheo

En el lugar, aparte del jurado, no había muchas personas, un poco mas de 50 con algunos estudiantes más aquellos que hicieron la presentación

Luego de varias notas en el piano, el único acompañante de Rachel, la morena comenzó a cantar…

Some folks like to get away,

Take a holiday from the neighborhood.

(_**A algunos les gusta salir**_

_**Tomar un descanso del vecindario**_)

Hop a flight to Miami Beach or to Hollywood.

But I'm takin' a Greyhound on the Hudson River line.

(_**Tomar un vuelo a Miami Beach o a Hollywood**_

_**Pero yo me estoy tomando un Greyhound en la línea del Rio Hudson**_)

I'm in a New York state of mind.

(_**Estoy en un estado mental neoyorkino**_)

Y de esa forma se encendió la estrella…

La canción escogida por Rachel no necesita un corista, por lo que con unas partituras y un pianista era suficiente para dejar boquiabiertos a todos los presentes

Era innegable que antes de subir las piernas le temblaron como si arriba de ese escenario estuviera la futura causa de su muerte, pero luego de tomar el micrófono y ver en la distancia a sus amigos y novia… todo cambio y la seguridad que la caracterizaba al cantar se hizo presente ante la mirada imponente de las 6 personas encargadas de decir "Si valía la pena todo aquello"

Pero…claro que valía y ahora mismo no necesitaba que nadie lo dijera…

I left them all behind.

I'm in a New York state of mind.

(_**Lo dejare todo atrás…**_

_**Estoy en un estado mental neoyorkino**_)

Y así termino… fue lo último que canto y luego de un suspiro abrió los ojos esperando las palabras que si bien tendría que escuchar, sabía que aquello había sido…

-_Excelente _–Dijo el hombre con flequillo

- _Me gusta_ –Dice otra mujer

Quinn y los chicos estaban tomados de las manos como si esta fuera la audición para ganar American Idol

- _Me gusto la canción… aunque al comienzo no estuve muy segura de tu respiración_ –Era Carmen Tibideaux_- __Pero… me sorprendiste, excelente_

Rachel suspiro aliviada…Una suspiro signo de que alma estaba de nuevo en su cuerpo y que ahora los nervios eran de emoción y la satisfacción de que mas allá de sentirse bien consigo misma, había logrado encantarle a los demás

Cuando Rachel baja del escenario lo primero que hizo fue buscar a sus amigos y efectivamente fue lo que encontró…

Quinn con los demás iban a paso acelerado y una gran sonrisa en la cara

_- Q: __¡Eres la mejor!__ –_Sentencia emocionada al tiempo que la carga y le da vueltas en el aire

_- R: __¡Quinn, no!__ –_Reía a carcajadas

_- Q: __Te lo dije, te lo dije, siempre lo logras__ –_Le esparcía besos por toda la cara luego de bajarla

_- R: __Te amo_ –Le regala un intenso beso sin importar la presencia de sus amigos o los asistentes de aquel lugar

_- K: __Chicas, entiendo que luego de tanta emoción sus lenguas tengan el deseo de jugar un partido de futbol, pero… agradecemos que lo hagan en privado__ –_Interrumpe Kurt y tanto Brittany como Santana asienten

Quinn y Rachel se separan con dificultad, la morena luego de recuperar el aire, los mira y sonríe para luego fundirse en un abrazo grupal

_- B: __Rach, seguro te escogerán de las mejores universidades _

_- S: __Si yo hubiese hecho los coros no hubiesen dicho excelente, hubiesen dicho ¡Perfecto! Pero estuvo bien__ –_Bromea Santana

_- R: __Gracias chicos… estaba muy nerviosa_

_- M: __Hola chicos, ¿Cómo están?__ –_Llega Marley a saludar

_- S: __Hola, ¿Quién eres tú?_ –Espetó Santana con su característico humor

_- M: __Soy asistente, conozco a Rachel y Quinn__ –_Explica sonriéndole a las chicas

_- Q: __Hola Marley __-Le sonríe abrazada a Rachel que miraba a la otra con el ceño fruncido _

_- M: __Les venía avisar que se hará una fiesta luego que terminen las audiciones, es aquí –_Le entrega un papel a Rachel_- __por si quieren ir, es tradición, la hacen todo los años_

_- R: __Gracias Marley, eres muy amable…_ -Le hablaba a la chica cuando el papel fue arrebatado por Kurt

_- K: __¡Tenemos que ir!_

_- S: __¿Por qué?_

_- K: __Irán actores de Broadway. Eso es genial, quizás encuentre el reemplazo de Blaine_

_- B: __¿Terminaste con Blaine de nuevo? Me parece bien, su gomina me causa alergia y siempre parece que esta escupido por un camello_ –Dice Brittany muy seria ganándose la risa del resto y una mirada confusa de Marley

_- Q: __Tal vez vayamos, gracias…_

_- M: __De nada, seria genial que fueran_

_- K: __Iremos __–_Afirma Kurt

_- Q: __Si, tenemos que celebrar que tengo la novia mas talentosa del mundo –_Sentenia y esa era la oportunidad que tenia Rachel para terminar hipnosis que tenía Marley con Quinn

Toma la cara de su novia y la besa intensamente, por segunda vez_…_

_- S: __Oh por dios, no de nuevo_ –Santana fue la primera en quejarse_- __Las esperamos en la furgoneta, adiós chica __–_Se despide de Marley y es seguida por Brittany y Kurt

Rachel y Quinn ya se habían separado

_- R: __Gracias por la invitación Marley, nos vemos_ –Dice esto para alejarse con Quinn que no podía borrar la sonrisa de tonta enamorada luego del beso

* * *

Para todos, pero sobre todo para Quinn y Rachel, aquel viaje a New York les había dejado grandes cosas que iban mas allá de la audición soñada por la morena

En aquel viaje compartieron momentos con verdaderos amigos, incluso con esos que no eran considerados como tal… terminaron siéndolo.

Una anoche en la cárcel, a la siguiente mañana enfrentarte al dolor y la verdad de que la persona que te trajo al mundo no es lo que pensabas…Eso Rachel no lo olvidaría, así como tampoco el apoyo que recibió de todos, pero sobre todo de Quinn… la misma chica que la hizo sentir la mujer más feliz del mundo aquella misma noche de invierno

La euforia de la audición, la celebración con sus amigos y otras cientos de personas en la fiesta a la que fueron invitados; otra noche de pasión con su chica, más otros pequeños detalles que quizás con el tiempo olvidaría…

Todo había sido genial y la relación de ambas era cada vez más fuerte, sin embargo, no todo es para siempre y ahora no estaban en New York, en aquella ciudad que les abría la ventana a ser lo que deseaban sin estar bajo miradas despectivas…

Ahora habían llegado a Lima,Ohio…

_- S: Berry, bájate, tengo que llegar a mi casa y llevar a Brittany antes _–Espetó Santana al estacionar la furgoneta frente a la casa de la morena

Eran aproximadamente las 6 de la tarde y ya habían dejado a Kurt en su casa

_- R: __Tranquila Santana, me quiero despedir de Quinn_ –Explica bajando su maleta

_- S: __Solo digo, te conozco…_

_- R: __Si claro…. Adiós_ –Le da un beso metiendo la cabeza por la ventanilla y repite el gesto con Brittany que prácticamente se subió encima de Santana

_- S: __¡Por dios, me aplastan!_

_- B: __Deja de quejarte Santy, anoche no me decías nada_

_- R: __Oh por dios…_ -Se aparta para caminar con Quinn hasta la entrada

_- Q: __Espero que la celebración navideña de los Berry no me quite por mucho tiempo a mi chica_ –Dice entregándole la guitarra a la morena

_- R: __Tranquila, mis padres y mis tíos siempre quieren que pasemos horas cantando villancicos para noche buena, pero… siempre puedo trepar por la ventada de tu habitación__ –_Le guiña el ojo y Quinn ríe

_- Q: __Te estaré esperando… nos vemos luego, te llamo cuando llegue, me saludas a Cometa y a tus padres__ –_Dice para luego besarla y caminar hasta el vehículo

La morena entra con mucho esfuerzo, dejando su maleta en la entrada y llevando su guitarra a un sillón

_- R: __¡Papas, ya llegue!_ –Grita y el primero que sale es Cometa- _Hola mi amor… ¿Me extrañaste? Si… _-Abrazaba al inquieto animal

_- H: __Mi amor, que bueno que estas en casa…-_Llegaba Hiram seguido por su marido-_ ya __la cena esta casi lista, te preparamos tu plato favorito_ –Informa abrazándola

_- R: __Gracias papi… me alegra estar de vuelta_

_- L: __Creo que has crecido y todo_ –Bromea esta vez Leroy dándole un beso en la cabeza

_- R: __No es para tanto, fueron pocos días…._

_- H: __¿Nos extrañaste? _–Pregunta y Rachel recuerda como flash el sucedo de haber conocido a su madre y del cual ellos no tenían idea

_- R: __Si… los extrañe mucho, y los amo cada día mas… tengo los mejores padres del mundo _ –Los abraza con fuerza sin poder evitar que algunas lagrimas se escaparan por sus ojos

* * *

Quinn ya había llegado a su casa, luego de despedirse de su prima y Santana, se dispone abrir la puerta, pero antes que lo hiciera…

_- T: ¡Quinn! –_Exclama Tomy abalanzándose sobre ella

_- Q: __Hola enano, casi me haces caer__ –_Decía entre risas besándole la mejilla

_- T: __Me alegra que estés de vuelta… te vi por la ventana_

_- Q: __A mi también me alegra estar de vuelta ¿Mama y papa están?_ –Pregunta ya entrando y cerrando la puerta tras ella

_- T: __No están… fueron a comprar algo, querían que cenáramos todos por tu llegada_

_- Q: __¿Estas solo?_ –El niño niega con la cabeza-_Entonces que…_ -No pudo terminar ya que fue interrumpida

_- __¡Quinn Fabray, estas que ardes! _

_- Q: __¡Jess! Dios ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no me avisaste?_ –Pregunta emocionada mientras se fundía en un abrazo con su vieja amiga

_- J: __Quería que fuese una sorpresa, le pedí a tus padres discreción__ –_Guiña el ojo_- __Llegamos esta mañana_

_- Q: __¿Llegamos? ¿Tú y quien?__ –_Indaga sonriente

_- __Hola Quinn, ¿Cómo estás?_ –Pregunta una voz muy conocida

_- Q: __¿Alex?_

_"En algunos casos lo peor de irte es haber vuelto"_


	32. Víspera de Nochebuena

**Capitulo 31**

Jueves 22 de diciembre de 2011

"**Víspera de Nochebuena"**

- Q:_¿Alex?_

¿Han pasado por ese momento en que están desbordante de felicidad y de repente aparece frente a ustedes la persona, o tal vez, la situación que menos te imaginas, haciendo que el ambiente se torne incorregiblemente incomodo?

Si, puede que sea exagerado y mas con una persona a la cual no has odiado, pero Quinn Fabray lo sentía… porque a pesar de todo había sido importante en su vida y tenerlo allí en frente luego de tanto tiempo, era "extraño"

Alex con su característica sonrisa coqueta, se acerca y le da un fuerte abrazo sin responder a la anterior interrogante que tenia a la rubia perpleja

- A: _¿Así me recibes?_ –Bromea luego de separarse

Quinn agita su cabeza mira a Jessica que solo le sonreía

- Q: _Eh… es que no me lo esperaba, ha sido una… una sorpresa_ –Sonríe nerviosa y mira de nuevo a su amiga, buscando una respuesta

- Je: _Lo hemos planeado hace más de un mes, a mi me urgía verte y él pues…también te extraña. Sabes que mis padres no celebran las Navidades…_

- A: _Exacto y mi familia la pasara en Orlando, yo preferí venir a verte y estar un tiempo contigo_ –Interrumpe el chico tocando la mano de Quinn que con disimulo se fue retirando del gesto

- Q: _Me alegra mucho, extraño a todos los chicos_

- Je: _¡Si, tengo mucho que contarte!_ –Canturreo

En eso la puerta se abre y deja ver a Russel y Judy cargados de bolsas

- T: _Te ayudo papa_ –Tomy, que hasta ahora estaba de espectador, se ofrece

- J: _¡Quinnie, cariño!_ –Judy se acerco a su hija apenas la vio

- Q: _Mama... me estas asfixiando_ –Se queja

- J: _Disculpa, ¿Qué tal el viaje? ¿Te gusto la sorpresa?_ –Pregunta rápidamente mirando a los viejos amigos de la rubia

- Q: _Todo estuvo bien, la pasamos genial… -_No respondió la última pregunta aunque si le agradaba ver a su amiga, sin embargo al otro, aun no tanto

- Ru: _Es bueno tenerte en casa hija, luego me contaras como te fue, alístate para la cena_ –Fue lo que dijo Russel para darle un beso en la frente y dirigirse a la cocina- _Por cierto_ –Se detiene y la mira- _¿Sabes que Alex estudiara en YALE? Es fantástico, podrán estar juntos_ –Dice las buenas nuevas sonriéndole al chico que miraba a Quinn como idiota

- Q: _Genial…_ -Susurra para si misma

Alex ofreció ayuda y Judy arrastro a las chicas hasta el comedor para hablar un poco mientras la cena era servida

Quinn estaba aun sorprendida de haber vuelto de viaje y encontrarse con su mejor amiga, sin embargo, lo que le parecía irreal era que la visita incluía a Alex… El chico que luego de romper no la llamo y en el cual estuvo pensando la primera semana que piso Ohio, todo esto antes de que la pequeña morena que ahora era su novia, se le colara en cada sentido

O quizás lo comenzó a olvidar desde que Cometa involuntariamente ayudo a que conociera a Rachel en la tienda del señor Jackson

Un evento maravillosamente desafortunado, como se desee ver…

- Je: _Me gusta tu habitación, siempre tan…_ –Movía las manos y buscaba la expresión adecuada

- Q: _¿Frikie?_ –Pregunta alzando la ceja- _Siempre lo has dicho_

- J: _Es innegable, pero es tu estilo y a pesar de eso te quiero_

- Q: _Wow, gracias_ –Espetó con ironía al tiempo que se introducía en su armario (Esto es aun mas irónico)

La cena transcurrió tranquila, Quinn contando detalles de su viaje, pero no profundizándolos debido a que sus padres, obviamente, no lo podían saber…

Compartieron anécdotas de la vida en San francisco, la celebración de las actuales fiestas, las aventuras de Jessica en Europa con un grupo de música irlandesa que conoció en un bar, entre otras cosas.

Por otro lado, el único que se mantenía un poco al margen era Alex, hablaba con Russel y opinaba ciertas cosas mientras le regalaba una sonrisa coqueta a Quinn

Era típico en él, pero esta de mas decir que ya esto no funcionaba con la chica, solo que el rubio aun no lo sabía…

Si hablamos un poco del único hijo de los Pettyfer, familia de origen Británico, de clase distinguida… el resumen es sencillo...

Guapo, galante, coqueto, y extremadamente egocéntrico, sin embargo, tuvo una conexión con Quinn, lo suficientemente "estrecha" para que la rubia decidiera hacerse su novia luego de un mes de conocerlo

¿Raro no? La chica que siempre se hacía de rogar accedió y todo por el talante de seducción que Alex utilizaba y que hasta aquel entonces, Quinn pensaba era "irresistible"

Ahora que habían decidido ir a descansar, Alex se instalo en la habitación de invitados y Jessica dormiría con Quinn…

- Je: _¿Te ha gustado la sorpresa que te traje?_ –Pregunta cuando Quinn salía del armario con un pijama en mano

- Q: _Claro, siempre es un placer verte ya extrañaba tus excentricidades en vivo y directo…_

- Je: _Sabes que no hablo de mi grata precisamente_ –Se levanta de la cama y hurga entre su maleta aun sin deshacer- _Me refiero a Alex, pensé que te haría ilusión verlo, ¡el estaba ansioso por verte!_ –Exclama emocionada, estado que Quinn no correspondió

La rubia suspira y comienza a cambiarse de ropa bajo la atenta mirada de su amiga

- Je_: ¿Qué sucede? ¿No querías verlo? Pensé que…_ -Se calla por un momento y la mira con los ojos entrecerrados

- Q: _¿Por qué me miras así? _–Pregunta cuando ya se había colocado la camiseta de su pijama

- Je: _Quinn Fabray, ¿Estas saliendo con alguien_? –Indaga seria y Quinn sabe que es hora de hablar

Jessica es de esas personas que se instalan por horas a conversar sobre cosas que no le incumben; es la típica chica que se mete en donde no la llaman, pero que siempre esta después a ayudar al prójimo aunque no sepa quién es…

Era muy diferente a Quinn y por alguna razón se había ganado su confianza, mas allá de ser tan excéntrica y disparatada, incluso en muchas ocasiones Rachel le recordaba a ella gracias a su entusiasmo y exaltaciones sin motivos lógicos

Pero el punto era que a pesar de las diferencias, del tiempo que habían pasado sin verse y de que aun no le mencionaba su nueva pareja, Jessica Szohr la conocía como la palma de su mano y como hasta hace poco Rachel comenzó a conocerla…

_- Q: __Tenemos que hablar Jess, es… es algo complicado_

_- Je: __Pero estas saliendo con alguien__ –_Sentencia aun seria

_- Q: __Si, lo estoy…__ -_Susurra

_- Je: __¡Increíble! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?_ –Pregunta indignada sentándose en la cama con el pijama de seda con figuras de leopardo que Quinn tanto odiaba, pero que al parecer no había dejado de ser el favorito de su amiga

_- Q: __Es una larga historia…__ -_Espetó en plan de no querer contarlo ahora

_- J: __Tengo tiempo, déjame cambiarme y aplicarme las cremas para que hablemos__ –_Se levanta y camina rápidamente hasta el baño

Sin duda seria una larga noche…

* * *

_- Je: __Entonces. ¿Qué tal es? ¿Moreno, rubio? ¿Alto, bajo? ¡Cuéntame!_ –La morena de ojos verdes se mostraba efusiva ante el mutismo de Quinn en no dar muchos detalles de la persona con la que salía

Ambas estaban sentadas en la cama al estilo indio, una frente a la otra, la diferencia era que Jessica deseaba saber incluso el número de seguro social del "desconocido" y Quinn no estaba en labor de decir tanto, o al menos no de un solo golpe

Tenía confianza con su amiga, eso estaba claro, pero no evitaba imaginarse su reacción contrariada, ni su escándalo por toda la noche

_- Q: __Es una persona morena… baja…_ -Entrecerraba los ojos_- __Hermosa, efusiva, artística, soñadora y…_

_- J: __¡No lo puedo creer!_ –Abría los ojos como platos_- __¿Estas enamorada?_

Quinn se queda callada y juega con sus manos, esto por supuesto le dio a la otra la respuesta, que en el fondo, ya sabia

Sabía leer a Quinn Fabray, tanto como Rachel y tanto como Judy, aunque esta ultima la rubia lo dudaba un poco hasta ese entonces

_- Q: __Estoy muy feliz, apenas llevamos un poco más de un mes, pero nos conocimos el segundo día que llegue a Lima, es una gran persona y me apoya en todo lo que me gusta__ –_Se mostro ilusionada como todas las veces que hablaba de Rachel

_- J: __Amiga…__ -_Suspira_- __Me alegro por ti__ –_Dicho esto la abraza casi tan fuerte como lo hacía Brittany

_- Q: __De verdad es maravilloso, incluso quiere que estudie fotografía y no leyes porque dice que no seré tan feliz siendo una abogada estirada con trajes de funeral…_ -Dice riendo ante el recuerdo de las palabras de Rachel

_- Je: __Eso es muy lindo y ¿Estudian juntos? ¿Ya conociste a sus padres? ¿Tus padres saben?__ –_Pregunta interesada

_- Q: __Si estudiamos en la misma escuela y conocí a sus padres, son dos hombres encantadores…__ -_Sentencia despacio en espera de la reacción de la otra

Jessica ladea su cabeza como un cachorro que no sabe lo que su amo dice, sin embargo, ella si sabía lo que Quinn había querido decir

_- Je: __¿Son gays? ¿Es adoptado?_ –Pregunta con el ceño fruncido, pero no alarmada como quizás estuviera Russel ante esa noticia

_- Q: __Ella es hija de uno de los dos y si, obviamente son gays, pero son excelentes padres y excelentes personas…_ -Explica y la otra asiente sin dar mucho revuelo_- __Estamos muy bien, de hecho estábamos en New York, ella tenía que hacer una audición ya que es cantante y fuimos con otras amigas, es una larga historia… mis padres la conocen, pero no saben que es mi novia__ –_Dijo lo ultimo casi en susurro y entrecerrando los ojos

Jessica frunce el ceño pensativa y la mira fijamente, si algo caracterizaba a la joven Szohr era su gran habilidad para leer las expresiones y cada frase entre líneas

¡Por algo estudiaría marketing! Era una jodida máquina para saber lo que el otro tenía en mente, digamos que sería como un sitico empresarial en ayuda de vender y convencer a cualquiera con sus intensos ojos verdes y un labia efusiva por las excentricidades de la vida

_- Je: __¿Eres gay? ¿Por qué yo no sabía eso?_ –Pregunta con una expresión neutral luego de varios minutos que estaban inquietando a Quinn

_- Q: __No sé si soy gay Jess, solo sé que Rachel…_

_- Je: __¿Así se llama?__ –La interrumpe y Quinn asiente_

_- Q: __Rachel ha logrado en mi cosas que nadie había hecho, me hace confiar en lo que soy y en lo que puedo lograr, tenemos una increíble conexión y aparte es hermosa, ¡no sé cómo sucedió!_ –Alza las manos_- __simplemente paso y estoy feliz… si te molesta y no te gusta pues entenderé que no todos aceptan este tipo de relaciones, pero has de saber que no me arrepiento __–_Termina de decir muy segura

Jessica se inclina y la abraza, quizás no tan fuerte como hace un momento, pero si un abrazo lleno de cariño y calidez

_- Je: __No te voy a juzgar nunca, te quiero tanto que incluso si saldrías con un ex convicto te apoyaría siempre y cuando él te quiera…_ -Bromea ganándose un golpe en el hombro- _Hablo en serio, si esta chica te hace feliz no le veo nada malo en que sea tu novia ¿El amor es el amor no?_

_- Q: __Eso dicen… y gracias, de verdad es muy importante para mi que mi mejor amiga me apoye, aun no se lo he contado a nadie de mi entorno, solo lo sabe mi prima porque su novia es la mejor amiga de Rachel y también estudiamos juntas, prácticamente por ellas y otro amigo fue que comencé a relacionarme con Rachel _

_- Je: __Entiendo, igual no será fácil con Russel y Judy, pero no te agobies_ –Mueve sus manos para restarle importancia_- __¡Lo importante es disfrutar de la vida!_ –Abre los brazos y se explaya en la cama-_Pero…__ -_Se levanta apuntándola con el dedo_- __La quiero conocer_

_- Q: __Lo harás, créeme… y espero que no la presiones con tus preguntas, aunque ella es muy parecida a ti en ese sentido, no sé cómo las aguanto_ –Finge seriedad y se gana un almohadazo de su amiga

_- Je: __No la presionare con nada, pero en realidad la quiero conocer… espera_ –Se lleva la mano a la boca-_¿Y Alex?_ –Susurra como si el chico estuviera al lado

_- Q: __No lo sé… lo único que le puedo ofrecer es una amistad, por eso estuve tan rara cuando lo vi, imagínate, el aquí y yo saliendo con Rachel… ni siquiera sé como reaccionara y no quiero problemas con mis padres_

_- Je: __Puede que no le guste, por un lado porque seguro quiere algo mas contigo, se le nota… y por otro porque es una chica, no lo sé_ –Se encoge de hombros_- __Pero ya veremos…_

_- Q: __Si, mejor vamos a dormir, tengo sueño y estoy cansada_

_- Je: __Bien, recuerda llamar a Rachel, tengo que conocerla, si es mañana mejor__… -_Dice acomodándose entre los cobertores_- __Buenas noches Quinn_

_- Q: __Buenas noches…_ -Le responde con la sonrisa que la otra no pudo ver. Se sentía muy bien saber que su mejor amiga la apoyaba en su relación, ahora faltaba resolver el "problema" de tener a Alex en medio y muy cerca de su novia y padres

Cuando cerro los ojos y se acomodo en su lugar, el móvil se ilumina en señal de haber llegado un mensaje

Buenas noches princesa, espero que la víspera de Nochebuena te haga más hermosa esta madrugada, te amo –R

Era un mensaje de Rachel, otro mas que le hacía sacar una sonrisa de colección

* * *

A la siguiente mañana del 23 de diciembre, Judy preparo un gran "desayuno navideño" para su familia e invitados de San Francisco, Jessica insistió en salir a conocer un poco de Lima y Quinn accedió en ir hasta el centro comercial y el parque principal que estaba adornada con motivos navideños e incluso habían eventos por las festividades

Alex y Tomy se sumaron a la salida, el ex de la rubia no paraba de hablar sobre sus increíbles calificaciones y el cupo asegurado en YALE mientras que Quinn, no le hacía mucho caso, quizás en otros tiempos incluso le hubiese preguntado detalles insignificantes solo por establecer una conversación, pero ahora prefería hablar con su amiga o hermano sobre cualquier banalidad en vez de alimentar el ego del chico

_- Je: __¿Llamaste a tu novia?_ –Pregunta en voz baja mientras que Tomy y Alex veían el espectáculo de títeres navideños en el centro comercial

_- Q: __Intente comunicarme con ella temprano, pero tiene el teléfono apago y llame a Kurt y dice que no ha hablado con ella, es muy raro__ -_Sentencia extraña por la "desaparición" de la morena

_- Je: __Llámala a su casa, que se yo_ –Se encoge de hombros

_- Q: __¿Por qué estas tan interesada en que la llame?_ _¿Quieres quitarme a mi novia?_ –La mira divertida

_- Je: __¿Qué parte de "la quiero conocer" no entiendes?_ –Se cruza de brazos ofendida

_- Q: __Esta bien, igual ya llame y nadie responde, seguro en un rato me llama puede que su teléfono este descargado, es un poco distraída…_

_- T: __¡Quinn, Quinn!__ –_Llegaba Tomy corriendo- _Allí viene Britt y Santana__ –_Dice señalando a su prima que efectivamente llegaba con la latina

_- B: __¡Quinnie!_ –La abraza como de costumbre_- __No sabía que venias a ver los títeres, pensé que no te gustaban _

_- Q: __Hola Britt… en realidad traje a mi amiga Jess y a Alex para conocer un poco, y Tomy insistió en ver los títeres_ –Explica haciendo que la rubia de ojos azules se diera cuenta de la presencia de la otra

_- B: __Hola, creo que te conozco_ –Se coloca el dedo en el mentón

_- Je: __Si, nos conocemos, yo vivo en San Francisco, nos hemos visto varias veces…_ -Explica al recordar

_- B: __¡Claro! Tu eres Jessica_ –La abraza y se separa rápidamente-_Me alegra que hayas venido a visitar a Quinn _

_- Je: __Si, ya me urgía verla_ –Afirma sonriente por la emoción de la otra

_- Q: __Hola San…__ –_Saluda dándole un beso-_ ¿Por qué tan seria?_

La latina hasta ahora se había mantenido distante o más bien tenía un objetivo fijo…

Alex

El chico la miraba con cierta arrogancia y si de algo sabia Santana López, era intimidar con sus felinos ojos y carácter

_- S: __Solo analizaba ciertas cosas__ –_Sonríe con altanería mirando de reojo al chico

_- Q: __Ah… bien, mira el es Alex, un amigo_ –Lo señala y el chico mueve la cabeza en señal de "Hola"- _Y ella ya sabes que es Jessica_

_- Je: __Un placer, Jessica, pero me puedes llamar Jess_ –Extiende su mano y la latina la toma con amabilidad

_- S: __El placer es tomo mío, Jess_ –Responde con una sonrisa para luego fijar los ojos en Quinn que hablaba con Alex sobre algo_- __¿Dónde está Berry?_ –Indaga ganando la atención de la otra

_- Q: __La he llamado, pero tiene el móvil apagado, puede que este ocupada con su familia, espero comunicarme ahora__ –_Mira de nuevo el aparato para ver si había llegado algo

- S: _Puede que estén preparando algunas cosas, sus padre Hiram es muy persistente con eso de las festividades, espero que logres comunicarte_ –Dice esto mirando de nuevo a Alex

Por alguna razón el chico no le daba buena espina y ya Quinn había notado la tensión

- A: _¿Quién es Berry?_ –Pregunta curioso

- S: _Berry es la no…_

- Q: _Una amiga, que luego conocerán_ –Dice rápidamente para evitar que la latina terminara

Santana la mira con el ceño fruncido y una expresión de "¿Qué diablos dices?"

- A: _Vale… veo que tienes muchas amigas, eso es bueno, mientras menos chicos sean, mejor para mi_ –Bromea pero nadie ríe

- S: _Britt, mejor vamos a comparar las cosas que me encargo mi madre, tanta testosterona en un mismo espacio comienza a congelar mi cerebro_ -Espetó en una clara indirecta a Alex que no le hizo mucho caso

- Je: _Me cae bien esta chica_ –Susurra al oído de Quinn

Santana y Brittany se despiden y antes de irse Quinn se acerca a la latina un poco mas retirada

- Q: _No creas que estoy ocultando a Rachel o bueno… tal vez si –_Rectifica con vergüenza- _Pero no será por mucho, Jess lo sabe, es solo que aun no le he dicho a Alex, ni siquiera sabía que vendría y no sé cómo reaccionara, no me quiero arriesgar con mis padres y que todo se arruine_

- S: _Espero que hagas bien las cosas antes que sea tarde, sobre todo con tu ex, con estas cosas hay que ir con cuidado y el chico no me cae bien_ –Lo mira a lo lejos- _¿Rachel sabe él está aquí?_ –La rubia niega con la cabeza- _Me lo suponía…_

- Q: _Pero se lo diré en cuanto me comunique_ –Afirma- _Por cierto… ¿cómo sabes que es mi ex?_

- S: _Yo lo sé todo Fabray y cuéntale a Rachel en cuanto hables con ella, se porque te lo digo, adiós…_ –Dice antes de alejarse en busca de su novia que se había instalado a ver los títeres de nuevo junto a Tomy

Quinn se queda pensativa por las palabras de Santana. Tenia que hablar con Rachel cuanto antes, lo que menos quería era dramas por culpa de esa visita inesperada, sin embargo, no sabía cómo decirle al chico que ahora no solo salía con alguien, si no que era una chica que la había hecho olvidar lo que tuvieron al instante de conocerla

* * *

Luego de un largo recorrido por el parque, el centro comercial, un café e incluso la tienda del señor Jackson, los chicos habían llegado a la casa de los Fabray pasadas las 6 pm

Quinn aun no se comunicaba con Rachel y eso la comenzaba a preocupar, sin embargo la llamaría de nuevo a su casa

- Je: _Me gusta Lima, no es tan movido como San Francisco, pero es un lugar agradable _ -Dice caminando hasta la entrada

- T: _A mí me gusta, he hecho muchos años y Rachel y sus amigas son geniales_ –Expresa Tomy antes de salir corriendo hasta la puerta

- Je: _Veo que ha cambiado mucho… me alegra que ya no sea tan tímido_

- A: _Antes era un poco raro, al menos ahora habla_ –Espetó tratando de bromear, pero como había sucedió durante el día… no lo logro

- Q: _Rachel lo ha ayudado mucho, estamos muy felices por su cambio_

- A: _¿Quién es esa tal Rachel que no paras de hablar de ella? –_Pregunta en tono despectivo

- Q: _Es una amiga… ya te lo dije_ –Lo mira con fastidio

- Je: _Mejor entremos, me muero de __frío_ –Sentencia encogiéndose en su abrigo y caminando hasta la puerta

- A: _¡Espera Quinn!_ –La detiene antes de que siguiera a la morena

- Je: _Los espero dentro_ –Anuncia perdiéndose en el interior de la casa

- Q: _¿Qué sucede?_ –Mira al chico que de repente le toma ambas manos

- A: _Se que estuve un tanto distraído desde que llegue, de hecho no sabía si te alegraría, pero te extraño Quinn… eres muy importante para mí y quiero que arreglemos las cosas…ahora que iremos a la misma universidad y…_

- Q: _Alex, yo…_

- A: _No, espera_ –La interrumpe- _Se que salí con otras chicas y no te llame para saber como estabas, pero eso no significa que no te haya extrañado, en serio lo hago… y quiero que al menos comencemos por ser buenos amigos, de nuevo, se que la conexión no se ha ido… _

Quinn oía, pero no escuchaba, la verdad era que no sentía absolutamente nada, las palabras que el chico decía eran como ver una película de bajo presupuesto en donde el guionista no se taladro el cerebro para decir cosas más convincentes

Cuando llego no estaba tan segura, pero ahora comprobaba que Alex ya no le producía nada y el roce de sus manos fríos mas que agradarle le incomodaba

- Q: _Las cosas no son así, han pasados algunos meses y muchas cosas han cambiado en mí… ya no… ya no siento lo mismo_

- A: _Puede que estés confundida_ – Se apresura a decir y Quinn ríe en su interior por la estupidez del chico- _Estoy dispuesto a recuperarte, iremos despacio, se que las cosas fluirán como en los viejos tiempos_

Del otro lado de la calle un mini Cooper se estacionaba dejando ver a Rachel Berry con un gigante Reno de peluche y un gorro de navideño con luces

Era una estampa graciosa, parecía uno de los ayudantes de Santa y el suéter verde con bufanda roja de rayas no la ayudaba para decir lo contrario

Camina lentamente, no veía bien pero diviso a dos personas en la entrada de la casa de Quinn.

Esperaba que la rubia no estuviera molestar por desaparecerse durante el día, pero sus padres al final descubrieron que conoció a su madre y luego de la gran preocupación… como "castigo" la obligaron a pasar toda la mañana y parte de la tarde en asuntos de las festividades, sin siquiera poder utilizar su celular

Estaciono un poco lejos porque su idea era entrar por la ventada acostumbrada y sorprenderla con el regalo más la divertida vestimenta que su tía Rose le había regalado, sin embargo, la sorpresa no iba a ser para Quinn… si no para ella

Cuando estuvo más cerca de la entrada a casa de los Fabray, observo la estampa que le hizo temblar las piernas y no en el buen sentido precisamente…

Un desconocido tomaba el rostro de Quinn y le estampaba un apasionado beso en los labios… sus labios

- Q: _¡Alex por favor! _–Exclama separándose del beso robado por el chico - _Te dije que las cosas no eran así, no puedes besarme de esa forma…. No lo…_ –Hablaba cansada de la actitud del otro, pero una presencia a su lado la hizo callar- _¿Rachel que haces aquí?_ –Palideció al verla, y mas allá de darle risa por el gorro y el reno, un escalofrió de nervios recorrió todo su cuerpo, pues la mirada de la morena no era tan especial y agradable

- A: _¿Así que tu eres la famosa Rachel?_ –Pregunta divertido viendo las fachas de la otra – _Interesante… me alegra conocer a la nueva mejor amiga de Quinn, yo soy Alex_, _su futuro novio, por segunda vez_ –Se presenta de esa forma tan particular, retorciendo el interior de Rachel y aumentando el enfado en Quinn

Ahora entendía que ese era el ex de su novia

- R: _Un placer…_ -Espetó sin corresponder el gesto de la mano

Alex la retira y mira a Quinn con el ceño fruncido

- A: _Te espero dentro _-Sentencia dejando a las otras dos solas

- Q: _Te estuve llamando todo el día_ –Se acerca, pero Rachel da un paso atrás- _¿Qué sucede? _–La mira temerosa

- R_: ¿Soy tu mejor amiga? ¿Y el es tu futuro novio? Sin contar que es tu ex_

- Q: _Rachel yo…_

- R: _¿Tu que? Te besas con tu ex novio en el portal de tu casa y asumo que sin miedo alguno porque a él le cuelga algo entre las piernas y eso está bien para Russel Frabray_ –Fue dura

- Q: _No digas cosas que no son, el me beso y lo que dijo fue una tontería _

- R: _¿Y también te incito a decir que yo era tu mejor amiga? ¿Crees que soy idiota?_ –Se quita el gorro y Quinn sigue el esto con la mirada, se veía adorable y en otras circunstancias se la hubiera comido a besos

- Q: _Mira, te lo puedo explicar, si quieres entra y hablamos con calma, él aun no sabe nada_, _yo ni siquiera sabía que vendría, vino con mi amiga Jess, ayer _

- R: _¿Y porque se lo ocultas a esta altura?_ –Pregunta pero rectifica- _No. No, espera… no lo digas, esta más que claro_

- Q_: ¿De que hablas?_

- R: _Te da vergüenza…_

- Q: _No digas tonterías Rachel, vamos entra que hay frío –_Insiste de nuevo

- R: _No voy a entrar, ten_ –Le entrega el reno que era casi tan grande como ella- _Que pases una feliz noche y disfruta de tu antiguo amor, quizás tengan muchas cosas que compartir juntos –_Espetó en un claro tono de celos

- Q: _¡No te vayas así!_ –Exclama al ver las intensiones de la morena por alejarse

- R _¿Y cómo quieres que me vaya? ¿Luego de un beso y un abrazo? No… hoy prefiero ser tu mejor amiga, como llevo tiempo siendo delante de tus padres y como seguro lo seguiré siendo delante de tus amigos o no tan amigos…_

- Q:_ Las cosas no son así, esto que viste no es nada, él es un pesado _–Explica desesperada por la actitud rígida de la morena- _No puedo creer que después de todo lo que hemos vivido y lo que te he demostrado, te comportes de esta manera _

- R: _Acabo de ver que te besaste con tu ex y yo he quedado como tu mejor amiga ¿Cómo quieres que me sienta?_ _Añadiendo el detalle de que el pretende ser tu novio, por segunda vez_ –Sentencia imitando la voz del chico a lo ultimo

- Q: _Primero que todo…_ -La apunta con el dedo- _El me beso y yo me separe ¡Tu misma lo viste! _–Exclama desesperada y Rachel resopla- _Aparte, si cree que eres mi mejor amiga es porque aun no le puedo decir, entiende… mi amiga Jess lo sabe, pero él no es igual y no quiero tener problemas con mis padres ahora mismo_

- R: _No quiero tener problemas con mis padres_ –Pronuncia en tono burlón haciendo que el carácter Fabray saliera a la luz

- Q: _Pues sí, no quiero problemas, mis padres no son como tus padres_ –La mira Desafiante- _No son un par de…_

- R: _¿De maricones? ¿Un par de maricones que no les molesta esta aberración?_ -Espetó interrumpiéndola y señalándose a ella misma y luego a Quinn

- Q: _Yo no iba a decir… _

- A: _¡Quinn!_ –Exclama Alex asomándose por la puerta

- Q: ¡_¿Qué quieres?! _–Pregunta con brusquedad

- A: _Russel y yo hemos preparado algo divertido para cantar villancicos y así practicar para Nochebuena, entra rápido_ –Anuncia

Rachel ríe con ironía y Quinn fija su mirada en ella luego de que el chico entrara

- R: _Hay cosas que yo nunca podre ser y otras que tu nunca aceptaras que eres…–_Dicho esto se aleja dejando a Quinn parada con el inmenso reno y una mirada de tristeza

¿Era exagerada la actitud de Rachel? Quizás no…

Cuando le entregas todo tu ser a alguien y de repente esa persona, sin querer o queriendo, te deja en el lugar que menos te mereces por miedo a lo que otros digan, te sientes como la peor y la más pequeña de las cosas… así sea por un instante

Quinn se maldecía mientras el viento frio calaba sus huesos... quizás los fantasmas amigos de Evenisech Scrooge iban hacer de las suyas aquella víspera de Nochebuena

_**8' No vayas solo por esas calles**__**  
**__**Queriéndote aturdir**__**  
**__**Ven con nosotros**__**  
**__**Y a nuestro lado intenta sonreír 8'**_


	33. Misiones de navidad

**Capitulo 32**

"**Misiones de navidad"**

Domingo 25 de diciembre de 2011

Quinn a los ocho años tuvo un perro llamado "Dino" nombre que le coloco inspirado en la mascota de los"Picapiedra".

Era su compañero inseparable, el pequeño Poodle, color chocolate, la esperaba cada tarde luego de la escuela para jugar un rato en el jardín de su hermosa casa en San Francisco, en las noches, cuando su madre le leía un cuento, el cachorro permanecía fiel a los pies de la cama.

La pequeña era feliz con aquella "relación" divertida hasta que a Russel Frabray se le ocurrió regalarlo porque "Hacia daño a la niña"

Quinn lloro por varias semanas al saber que Dino ahora le pertenecía a la Sra McKurtney, amiga de su padre y la cual era fanática de los perros.

¿Por qué Russel lo hizo? ¿Por qué no le importo el llanto de su pequeña y porque Quinn al final del día… se resignaba igual que su madre?

Simplemente porque a Russel Fabray le encantaba tener el control y mas allá de la felicidad de su familia, estaba su propia felicidad, aunque muchas veces lo negara con la frase "por el bien de todos"

Sus hijos y esposa lo sabían, e incluso… tristemente se habían acostumbrado a tal forma de vida

El punto es que Dino no era lo único que le había quitado a Quinn. La mayor de los Fabray siempre había sido la más "acechada" por las exigencias y prohibiciones de su padre, ¿la razón? Creo que a esta altura de la historia la sabemos…

La vida de Quinn siempre ha sido un camino de patrones a seguir en donde la protagonista no es ella, si no las exigencias de lo que en el fondo no desea hacer, siempre fue así… hasta que llego a su vida un estrella en todo el sentido de la palabra

Esa personita vivaz, soñadora, persistente y sobre todo… humana, llamada Rachel Barbra Berry

La culpable de que sonriera como idiota sin tener fingir "sentirse bien" delante de alguien por complacer.

Con ella podía ser lo que quisiera y tenía la certeza de que jamás seria juzgada; con ella se sentía segura en muchos aspectos, pero sobre todo… amada.

Era la primera vez que sentía aquello y a pesar de sus inseguridades con respecto al tema de tener "novia" y confrontar a su padre… La amaba como nunca antes amo a nadie en su corta vida

Y ahora, en aquel frio y "colorido" día de navidad, sentada en la mesa con el ponche preparado por su tía Susan, meditaba en cómo ir a buscarla y hacerle entender que lo de hace dos noches solo fue un error, une estúpido error que se exagero y se salió de las manos.

Aun no sabía a dónde iba todo aquello, no tenía idea de cómo hacer con su padre y el tema de Rachel, pero de lo que si estaba segura era de que no la perdería tan fecalmente y menos por las estupideces de su ex novio, al mismo que le dejo claro que no deseaba estar con el puesto que ahora salía con "alguien".

No dio nombres y el chico tampoco se lo permitió, pues se enojo sin razón y decidió tomar un vuelo esa misma mañana hasta Orlando y pasar las festividades con su familia.

Un peso menos, pero la carga seguía pesada…

- B: _Hola ¿Por qué tan sola? ¿No quieres cantar villancicos?_ –Pregunta Brittany sentándose en la mesa al lado de una pensativa Quinn

La rubia suelta un largo suspiro y la mira para luego volver a su copa y acabarse el ponche

- Q: _Solo pensaba… Y ya he cantando muchos villancicos_

- B: _Si, vi que Jess te obligo, me cae bien_ –Afirma llevándose a la boca un puñado de nueces- _¿Cuándo se fue tu ex?_ –Pregunta con la boca completamente llena a lo que Quinn hace un gesto de desagrado

- Q: _Se fue esta mañana, gracias a dios encontró un vuelo_ –Responde con un alivio imposible de ocultar

- B: _Me alegra que se haya ido, no me cae bien y a Santana tampoco_ –Añade luego de haber tragado el puñado de nueces y en proceso de tomar otro

- Q_: Por sus estupideces discutí con Rachel y ahora no responde mis llamadas_

- B: _¿No has hablado con ella desde que te vio con él? –_Quinn niega con la cabeza- _Es raro, debe estar muy molesta_ –Frunce el ceño

- Q: _Lo sé, creo que todo fue un mal entendido y una cosa llevo a la otra… ¡Estúpido Alex!_ –Espetó dando un pequeño golpe en la mesa y haciendo que Judy mirara a su espalda, pero luego de una sonrisa volvió su vista al dueto de Jess con el padre de Brittany entonando "Jingle Bells Rocks"

- B: _Lo bueno es que ya no está, ahora te falta arreglar con las cosas con Rachel…_

- Q: _Si, tengo que hacerlo, no soporto estar así con_ ella –Sentencia con tristeza- _Te juro que si Alex no se iba, lo hacía ir yo, como sea… no sé si ha cambiado o siempre fue así de idiota y no me había dado cuenta _

- Je: _Siempre lo fue y yo me di cuenta pero nunca te lo dije porque al parecer lo querías_ –Llega Jess y se une a la conversación

- Q: _Eso no lo hacen las mejores amigas, creo que debiste abrirme los ojos y de esa forma el chico no hubiese arruinado mi navidad al hacerme discutir con mi novia_ –Dice susurrando lo ultimo aunque Russel estaba más que distraído con su vaso de whisky en las rocas mientras le explicaba a Tomy lo importante de la navidad

- Je: _Ese es otro punto mi querida Fabray, y el cual debes arreglar_ –Mira su reloj- _Ahora mismo… según pronosticaron habrá nevada a eso de las doce y deberías aprovechar e ir por tu querida novia _

- Q: _¿De qué hablas?_

- B: _¡Esa es una gran idea! Ve a casa de Rachel y habla con ella_ –Se mostro entusiasmada y Jess asentía en apoyo

- Q: _¿Ahora?_ –Ambas cabezas dijeron si- _No lo sé… ¿Y si me echa? Aparte debe estar con su familia… me da algo de vergüenza_

- B: _Ella no te echara, ¡Es Rachel!_ –Alza los brazos- _y si ama algo más que a Cometa, es a ti _

- Je: _¿Quién es Cometa?_ –Pregunta a Quinn que ya se levantaba, al parecer la decisión estaba tomada

- Q: _Es su perro…_

- Je: _Bueno… si te ama más que a un perro… tampoco es que sea tan buena comparación_

- B: _El no es cualquier perro, él es Cometa_ –La mira seria y la morena solo queda más confundida

- Je. _¿A dónde vas?_ –Pregunta rápidamente al ver como Quinn tomaba su abrigo

- Q: _Querrás decir, a donde vamos, ustedes dos tienen que venir conmigo_

- B: _¿Vamos a buscar a Rachie?_ –Daba pequeños saltitos

- Q: _Si, pero debemos decirle a mis padres que vamos a buscar algo, de otra forma no nos dejaran salir_

- Je: _¡Trato echo! Me pondré en mi plan agente 007 y cumplimos esta misión de navidad, ya verás_ –Se apresura hasta la sala contigua y comienza "El plan"

- B: _San tiene razón, esta chica es genial_

* * *

Y allí estaban, media hora después y un discurso de como Jessica necesitaba un medicamente para su "repentina" alergia a las nueces, se encontraba en frente a la casa de Rachel

- Je: _Wow, esto me recuerda a las películas navideñas donde la casa termina incendiada y los vecinos ayudan a decorarla_ –Sentencia viendo la fachada de los Berry

- T: _¡Esa película es genial! La vi ayer con mama_ –Exclama Tomy desde su posición

"se llevan al niño o no van" fue la respuesta de Russel y luego de un resoplido de Quinn, el pequeño abordo el auto e igualmente sin protestar al no ver ninguna farmacia en el camino

En el fondo sabía que su hermana y amigas mentían, pero no le dio importancia

- Q: _Bien, yo bajare y preguntare por Rachel, ustedes quédense aquí _–Apaga el motor del auto de su madre y se acomoda la bufanda

- Je: _No te preocupes, aquí esperamos, suerte en la misión_ –Le da un saludo militar a lo que Quinn rueda los ojos

- B: _Si no sales en 20 minutos vamos por ti, tranquila Quinnie_ –Se acerca y le da palmaditas en la espalada, en realidad creía que estaban en una misión ultra secreta

- Q: _No hagan locuras, solo esperen, yo cualquier cosa les aviso, espero hablar con ella_ –Fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de descender del auto y caminar hasta la puerta de la casa

Eran pasadas las seis de la tarde y desde afuera se podía escuchar la música navideña acompañada por jocosas carcajadas.

Quinn se sintió algo cohibida al interrumpir tal momento familiar, pero si no hablaba con Rachel, ese mismo día, quizás no podría dormir otra noche más

- H: _¡Quinn, que sorpresa, Feliz navidad!_ –Hiram la recibe con un fuerte abrazo y una vestimenta bastante curiosa- _Rachel no dijo que vendrías, pasa, pasa_ –Se echa a un lado y prácticamente la obliga a entrar

- Q: _Feliz navidad, gracias Sr Berry_ –El hombre la mira mal- _Perdón, Hiram...-_Se disculpa con las mejillas coloradas, aun no estaba tan acostumbrada a la efusividad de los padres de su novia aun cuando la morena no era tan diferente a ellos

- H: _No te preocupes_ –Pasa su brazo alrededor de los hombres de la rubia- _¡Leroy, Quinn vino a visitarnos! _–Exclama llamando a su marido

- Q: _Espera Hiram, necesito hablar con Rachel ¿Dónde está?_ –Pregunta lo importante al percibir la intención del hombre en llevarla hasta la sala donde habían, lo que ella suponía, familiares de la morena

- H: _Ah Rachel, claro, claro_ –Le guiña el ojo, ellos estaban al tanto de que entre Rachel y Quinn había "Algo más que una amistad", no obstante, la morena en ningún momento quiso profundizar el tema dado que sabía cómo eran sus padres de entrometidos

- Q: _Si, Rachel… ¿Dónde está?_ –Pregunta de nuevo por si no quedo entendido gracias al efecto de las copas de vino en el hombre

- H: _Acaba de subir a guardar a Samantha_ –Hace referencia a la guitarra- _Su tía Rose intento tocar algo y casi rompe una cuerda, anda sube a buscarla, las esperamos aquí_

Quinn sin dudarlo sube las escaleras y en cuanto llega a la habitación de la morena, ve como Cometa salta de la cama colocando sus patas delanteras sobre ella

- Q: _Hola…_ –Lo saluda sobando la cabeza- _Que interesante disfraz_ –Ríe al ver como el inquieto animal llevaba cuernos, de lo que parecía ser un Reno

- R: _Cometa vamos a…_ -Hablaba despreocupada mientras salía del baño, pero se queda callada al ver la presencia de la rubia –_Quinn… ¿Qué haces aquí?_

- Q: _Vine hablar contigo_ –Sentencia mirándola de arriba abajo e intentando con todas sus fuerzas no reír ante la vestimenta de la chica

Rachel llevaba puesto algo muy parecido a lo que tenía el otro día cuando vio a Quinn con Alex, la diferencia era que esta vez iba vestida con un suéter y pantalón rojo, botones blancos en medio y un divertido gorro navideño.

Era como una versión moderna y mucho más pequeña de Santa Claus

- R: _No te rías_ –La amenaza con el dedo al ver como la chica aguantaba la risa

Pero Quinn no pudo… y soltó una carcajada

- Q: _Lo siento, te ves…_

- R: _Ridícula. Lo sé…_ -Admite con una pequeña sonrisa- _pero es una tradición, mi padre Hiram y mi prima Mary tienen uno igual_ –Se encoge de hombros y Quinn asiente pues había visto al hombre_- A todo esto no me has dicho porque viniste_ –Pregunta de nuevo cruzándose de brazos

Quinn suelta un suspiro cansado y camina hasta la cama donde se sienta acompañada de Cometa

- Q: _Te extraño, no me gusta que discutamos, no me gusta estar más de un día sin escuchar tu voz o recibir un mensaje_ –Confiesa mirándola con tristeza

Rachel esquiva la mirada y muerde su labio inferior mientras comienza hacer círculos con sus pies

- R: _Yo también te extraño…_ -Susurra alzando la vista de nuevo

- Q: _Debemos hablar_

Rachel camina hasta situarse debajo de la ventada, cosa que extraño a Quinn, pero no le dio importante, prefirió imitar el gesto y sentarse a su lado.

Un halo de viento frio se dejaba sentir, pero el abrigo y calor de aquella habitación lo reconfortaba

- R: _Este es mi lugar favorito de la habitación ¿Te lo había dicho?_ –Habla segundos después

- Q: _No, nunca lo mencionaste ¿Por qué es tu lugar favorito?_ –La mira, pero la morena tenia la mirada en un punto perdido de la pared

- R: _Aquí compuse mi primera canción, sentada bajo esta ventada mientras Santana se comía todo mi almuerzo, fue raro, pero me gusta y siempre que me siento inspirada, me siento en el piso, debajo de la ventana con mi vieja libreta… _

- Q: _Eso es interesante… Aunque no deja de ser raro_ –Sonríe levemente mirando al mismo lugar que la otra

- R: _Yo soy rara_ –Se encoge de hombros- _No necesito un paisaje para inspirar, o caras para componer, solo el espacio de frio bajo mi ventana, mi vieja libreta y a Samantha_ –La mira por fin y Quinn se pierde en aquella mirada que siempre le decía tanto sin palabras, no obstante, siente que es hora de hablar…

- Q: _Quiero pedirte disculpas… lo de la otra noche fue una locura, yo la verdad no sabía que él vendría a la ciudad, y todo lo que dijo fue una estupidez, pero ya se fue y quiero que sepas que…_

- R: _Para, para_ –Mueve las manos evitando que continuara- _Yo te creo… sé que no sabías que el vendría y que tampoco lo besaste, pues yo lo vi_

- Q: _¿Entonces porque no respondiste mis llamadas ayer? Mi Nochebuena fue un desastre, solo quería escuchar tu voz_ –Confianza haciendo que Rachel se sintiera un tanto culpable

- R: _Lo siento… tenía algo de vergüenza, me sentía como una tonta, quise darte tu espacio y tuve el móvil apagado, mis padres tampoco me pasaron las llamadas porque se los pedí_

- Q: _No tienes que avergonzarte_ –Toma su barbilla para mirarla fijamente a los ojos- _Te amo, y se que los celos son algo complicado de controlar, pero solo debemos hablar, yo tengo muchos temores… sin embargo por ti los he ido afrontando aunque me quede mucho camino _

- R:_ Quizás yo tengo más temores que tu… quizás no sea tan segura como aparento ser_ –Murmura afectada por algo que Quinn aun no lograba entender- _¿Sabes porque quería conocer a mi madre? _

- Q: _Supongo que por curiosidad…_

- R: _Porque aunque amo a mis padres, siempre quise ser como todos los demás, como los niños que tenían una mama, la cual les hacia los mejores disfraces para Halloween o iba a las obras de teatro_ _el día de las madres_ –Humedece sus labios –_No me malinterpretes, soy feliz con mis padres y ellos siempre estuvieron allí, pero eso no quitaba que yo lo deseara…_

- Q: _Te entiendo… pero como te dije antes_ –Sujeta su mano- _Nunca la necesitaste para ser lo grandiosa que eres _

- R: _Eso no evita que me sienta así, no evita que por momentos me sienta insegura incluso de ti…_

- Q: _¿De mi?_ –Frunce el ceño

- R: _Mírame… una chica que sueña despierta, la cual no te puede ofrecer todo lo que tu padre tiene planeado para ti, no puedo tener la confianza de entrar a tu casa por la puerta grande igual que tu ex, no puedo hacer muchas cosas y nunca he podido…_

- Q: _Rach, no digas que…_

- R: _Déjame terminar_ –La interrumpe- _Por momentos he querido ser esa chica "normal", de la familia convencional, la que no miren raro; por momentos he querido no ser yo…_ –Traga con dificultad- _Pero me arrepiento, me da vergüenza tan solo imaginarlo aunque sea por un minuto y me pongo a pensar lo afortunada que soy al no ser como los demás, al no ser como…_

- Q: _Como mi familia_ –Termina la frase con media sonrisa y Rachel asiente

- R: _Tus padres te quieren y tienes un hermano encantador, pero eso no te hace feliz… Lo sé, y cuando te cierras tanto a cambiar por ti misma, me afecta, porque te amo y porque solo quiero saber si eres feliz con alguien como yo. Por momentos siento que no soy suficiente porque aspiras mas, como hay otros que creo que debo seguir allí y luchar contra lo que sea, porque vales más de lo que tú piensas…o de lo que tu padre piensa y porque no tienes la culpa de haber crecido con tantas normas absurdas…_

Quinn no emitía palabra, solo miraba fijamente los ojos de Rachel…

La morena tenia razón en cada frase que decía, no obstante, el miedo acomplejado que tenia hacia su padre era muy fuerte

Pero… allí estaba ella, estaba su estrella y cuando ella estaba, incluso con una divertida vestimenta

No había temor

Quinn tomo fuertemente la cara de Rachel y unió sus labios con un intenso y sentido beso.

La beso con profundidad, jugo mordiendo sus labios y suavemente deslizo su lengua en el manjar de su homónima que de igual forma esperaba el encuentro

Si le preguntaban cual era uno de los placeres de la vida, sin duda mencionaria entre ellos... el era besar los suaves labios de Rachel Berry

Poco a poco se separan y Quinn esparce cortos besos en toda la cara de su novia

- Q: _No quiero que te disculpes nunca, no quiero que te sientas insegura de lo que siento o de lo que me puedes dar, la única que debe disculparse por ser una cobarde soy yo…_ -Pasa sus dedos suavemente por los labios de la morena que la miraba hipnotizada y agitada por el beso- _Te prometo que iré superando mi temor, lo hare por mi… y lo hare por ti, solo no te alejes_ –Termina de decir para luego abrazarla con fuerza y hundir su rostro en el cuello de la chica

- R: _Te amo_ –Susurra escapando un suspiro sobre la piel de Quinn

- Q: _Yo te amo un poco mas Sra Claus_ –Bromea alzando su rostro y dándole otro corto beso- _Eres mi mejor regalo de navidad_

- R: _Y tu el mío_ –Sonríe juguetonamente posando su dedo en el pecho de la rubia- _¿Cómo es que te han dejado venir en navidad? Pensé que estarías celebrando_ –Se levanta y le extiende la mano

- Q: _No podía pasar otra hora más sin verte… aparte… -_Abre la boca al recordar- _Britt, Tomy y Jess están en el auto, vamos_ –La toma de la mano y sale de la habitación

- R: _¿Quién es Jess? ¿Tú amiga?_ –Pregunta siendo guiada por Quinn

- Q: _Mi mejor amiga, ya la vas a conocer…_ -Explica ya en el piso inferior- _Que diablos…_

- Je: _¡Quinn!_ –Exclama la susodicha con un gorro de navidad que decía "Merry Christmas"- _¡Esto es fabuloso! Gracias a dios que entramos, moría de frio, tardaste una eternidad, pero los padres de tu novia sí que saben hacer una fiesta de navidad _–Seguía efusiva sacando una sonrisa en Rachel y una mirada confusa en Quinn al ver como Brittany cantaba con Hiram y Tomy jugaba con Cometa que había bajado hace rato

- R: _Hola, soy Rachel_ –Extiende la mano y la otra morena la toma dándole un beso en la mejilla

- Je: _Un placer Rachel, me alegra que te hayas arreglado con mi amiga, un Fabray con mal humor es peor que comer queso francés sin vino, si me disculpan, iré a mostrar mis dotes y cantar algunos villancicos_ –Explica rápidamente para luego alejarse

Quinn solo negaba con la cabeza y Rachel sonreía

- R: _¡Tu amiga es genial!_

- Q: _Si, eso lo he escuchado mucho últimamente…_

- R_: ¿Te quedas un rato más? Llama a tu mama y dile que mi padre los invito a comer algo_ –Se le ocurre de repente- _Por favor…_ -Hace un mohín con el labio inferior a lo que Quinn no se pudo negar

- Q: _Esta bien…_

- R: _¡Gracias! Voy a buscarte un gorro de navidad_ –La besa rápidamente y va en busca de lo dicho antes que la rubia refutara por aquello del gorro de navidad

Quinn comienza a buscar el móvil en su abrigo y así enviarle un mensaje a su madre, pero Tomy, que no perdió detalle de la interacción anterior, se acerca

- T: _Quinn…_ -Dice y la rubia deja de mirar el móvil para atenderlo

- Q: _Tomy, disculpa que me haya tardado, los padres de Rachel quieren que nos quedemos un rato mas ¿no te molesta?_

- T: _¿Rachel es tu novia? ¿Papa lo sabe?_

_**8'… Por eso y muchas cosas más**_

_**Ven a mi casa esta navidad… 8'**_


	34. Un segundo

**Capitulo 33**

"**Un segundo" **

Sábado 25 de febrero de 2012

Cada día de nuestra vida está lleno de pequeños acontecimientos, que quizás, dependiendo la percepción de cada quien… podrían llegar a ser transcendentales.

Como las pequeñas disputas que terminan en grandes tragedias o las sonrisas encantadoras que terminan en un "felices por siempre"

En cualquiera de los casos esas pequeñas cosas son las que "hacen" el día y la vida de cada ser humano y cuando estas enamorado, esos detalles "insignificantes" en cualquiera de tus días… se convierten en grandes acontecimientos solo por respirar al lado de tu ser amado…

Rachel apreciaba cada gesto, cada frase y cada "pequeño detalle" al momento de estar con Quinn

Su ceja levantada cuando estaba incrédula o solo por la simple costumbre de ser extremadamente sexy.

Sus labios fruncidos cuando algo no le gustaba.

Su concentración al leer una y otra vez Alice in Wonderlan mientras ella tocaba algunas notas en Samantha.

Como miraba todo su alrededor y cuando algo le gustaba, apresuraba sus dedos para captarlo con su cámara con aquella sonrisa previa de "Lo tengo"

El aroma de su cabello recién lavado, una combinación de almendras con miel; sus labios rosas tarareando los clásicos indie. Esas entre otras característica, sin querer se habían convertido en los "pequeños detalles" que Rachel apreciaba de la vida… solo porque ahora Quinn existía en ella

Roza sus manos por el costado de aquel cuerpo pálido que horas antes había sido solo suyo y que "por suerte" seguiría siendo…

Con sutileza se coloca encima de su chica haciendo que esta se quejara por la perturbación de su preciado sueño

Besa su clavícula y esparce pequeños besos entre su cuello; poco a poco baja hasta aquellos pechos que con tanta devoción había disfrutado las últimas horas…

A esta altura si su novia no estaba despierta, era un milagro o un sueño extremadamente pesado…

Con sus manos y labios, rozando cada centímetro a su paso, desciende hasta aquel punto deseado y…

- Q: _Rach…_ –Gime al sentir los labios de Rachel en su centro- _Amor…_ -Repite removiéndose entre las sabanas que ahora cubrían la cabeza de la morena

Rachel sube con otro camino de besos húmedos hasta quedar frente a frente con aquellos ojos avellanas, que se tornaban verdosos con círculos oro cada vez que hacían el amor o cuando el clima estaba enteramente lluvioso

Si, ese era otro detalle a la lista de "pequeñas cosas que Rachel Berry apreciaba" y ya podrán saber que casi todas esas cosas eran acerca de Quinn Fabray

Pero no estaban en un clima lluvioso, de hecho estaban en febrero y pronto entraría la primavera, así que aquel tono verdoso en los ojos de Quinn se debe a la primera opción.

- R: _Buenos días… ¿Lista para la quinta ronda?_ -Susurra con voz ronca sobre los labios de la otra para luego entregarle un beso poco inocente

Quinn con gusto corresponde aquel arrebato, acostumbrado, de pasión que llevaba su chica y la sujeta fuertemente de la nunca con una mano mientras la otra se aferra a los suaves glúteos de la morena, pero…

- S: _¡Oh por dios!_ –La escena fue interrumpida

Quinn y Rachel con agilidad se mueven de aquella posición

- R: _¡Santana, por dios, no puedes entrar así! –_Exclama alterada y tratando de tapar su pequeño cuerpo con parte del covertor que ahora Quinn usaba sobre el suyo

- Q: _¿Cómo entraste?_ –Pregunta entre dientes con la cara completamente roja y luchando con su novia y las sabanas que parecían no tapar mucho

- B_: ¿Qué paso? ¿Lograste ver algo?_ –Llegaba Brittany entrando por completo en la habitación.- _Oh… están tapadas_ –Hace un mohín con el labio inferior

- R: _¡Salgan ahora!_ –Apuntaba la puerta con la mano

- B: _Le dije a Santy que seguro estaban teniendo sexo porque no atienden el teléfono desde anoche…_ -Explica muy tranquila sentándose en una silla

- Q: _Chicas por favor, por si no lo han notado estamos…_

- S: _Desnudas y con olor a sexo, lo sabemos_ –Termina aquella frase con la tranquilidad "escalofriante" que lo hizo su novia antes

- R:_ ¿Entonces porque no salen y nos permiten vestirnos?_

- Q: _¿Cómo entraron?_ –Susurra a Rachel pero Santana la escucha

- S: _Tengo llaves y la única forma de verles la cara era esta… anoche se fueron a escondidas de la fiesta_

- B: _Que cabe destacar era nuestra celebración como campeones regionales de Glee clubs_ –Añade Brittany

- S: _Gracias…_ -Mira su novia- _El punto es que… ahora nadie entendía el teléfono, ni siquiera el de la casa _–Devuelve su mirada a la pareja sentada en la cama

Rachel se sonroja y mira a Quinn al recordar que ella misma lo desactivo evitando que las molestaran durante la noche

- B: _Estábamos preocupadas… Leí que si tienes sexo por muchas horas puedes morir de de un infarto o quizás un derrame cerebral_ –Acota con seriedad

- Q: _Por dios…_ –Susurra con un largo suspiro

- S: _Como sea, vístanse que las esperamos abajo, queremos almorzar –_Movía sus manos

- B: _¡Si, rápido!_ –Sigue a su novia y deja a las otras incrédulas en la misma posición junto a Cometa que había entrado aprovechando la interrupción

- Q: _¿Esto es normal?_ –Pregunta a Rachel que ya salía de la cama con una sonrisa

Habían transcurrido dos meses exactos luego de aquella conversación en la misma habitación que ahora estaban ambas

Dos meses en los que Quinn y Rachel dejaron pasar muchas cosas, detalles de los que hablábamos pero esta vez no tan gratificantes…

La familia Fabray aun no sabía de aquella relación, sin embargo, el más pequeño de la casa estuvo al tanto de muchos detalles.

Luego de la pregunta en donde su hermana palideció, Quinn le explico a Tomy que ella y Rachel tenían una "relación especial" pero que sus padres no estaban enterados ya que para ellos eso no era aceptado, sobre todo en el caso de Russel

El niño se mostro confuso, pero lo entendió y prometió que no lo diría ya que su cariño por Rachel era más grande que su "obediencia" hacia las costumbres de su padre, sin embargo, no era del todo sorpresivo pues esa misma noche le confesó a su hermana que el dibujo que una vez le regalo a Rachel era debido a que la morena hablaba de ella como si fuera su novia y él se inspiro en realizarlo de esa forma…

Por otra parte, un plus en el secreto que ahora compartía con su hermana, era que si Russel no se enteraba, nadie saldría "gritado" ni "castigado"

Un alivio para Quinn y otro para Rachel luego de que esta se lo conto…

Y ahora en tiempo presente, esos dos meses habían servido para seguir en lo que hasta ahora estaban…

Amarse sin importar el mañana pero no con tanta libertad…

Todos los chicos del Glee club lo sabían, otras chicas del equipo de soccer e incluso ahora un miembro de los Fabray, pero las ataduras en la vida de Quinn eran las mismas… y eso quizás no cambiaria en los siguientes días.

Pero las ganas estaban allí y por Rachel muchas cosas en su vida valdrían la pena…

Eso era lo que se repetía cuando sentía un gran impulso de decirle a su padre que no quería conocer al hijo de alguno de sus socios o estudiar la carrera de leyes en YALE.

Pero no lo hacía… porque a pesar de todo algo en su interior se lo impedía.

Su valentía se veía opacada por sus miedos, los mismos que venían tras el lema de no decepcionar a su padre… aunque muchas veces se avergonzaba de sí misma por ese hecho…

- R: _Amor, te espero abajo, estas chicas son capaces de comerse todo_ –Sentencia Rachel asomando su cabeza en el cuarto de baño

- Q: _Esta bien, en un rato bajo_ -Responde sin verla pero con una sonrisa

Ahora luego de la maravillosa noche que paso son su novia, aprovechando el viaje de los Berry fuera de la ciudad, nada la podía perturbar.

Antes de la "noche de pasión" estuvieron celebrando la victoria de las regionales y la euforia de saber que pronto estarían en chicago para las nacionales de Glee clubs.

Se sentía cómoda y feliz… y a pesar de las piedras eso era lo que valía la pena al final del camino

Un mensaje en el móvil la distrajo cuando salía de la ducha

Quinn, te he llamado y no respondes, Russel está molesto. Comunícate cuanto antes –J

Era un mensaje de su madre, quizás uno de los tantos en su bandeja de entrara, pero más allá de preocuparse, lo dejo a un lado y comenzó a cambiarse

* * *

- S: _Creo que después de la humillación que le hicimos a los warblers, al tal Sebastián no le quedaran ganas de molestar_ –Espetaba Santana en tono orgulloso al recordar la victoria en las regionales

- B: _Sebastián es sexy_ –Añade tranquila mientras comía los tallarines

Santana la mira estupefacta en un intento casi ahogado de tragar su bebida

Rachel comienza a reír por esto

- Q: _En realidad si es simpático_

- S: _¡Te das cuenta, ahora ríete!_ –Apuntaba a Rachel en forma graciosa, pero la morena solo rodo los ojos

- R: _Eres tan infantil_ –Se levanta con algunos platos haciendo un gesto de superioridad que, mas que molestia, causaba gracia

- S: _Si claro, la mujer madura y futura estrella de la música_ –Se burlaba

- R: _¡No te metas con mi carrera! _–La fulmina con la mirada- _cuando me nominen y gane un Grammy no te invitare a la gala y menos a la fiesta _–Termina de decir girándose al lavaplatos

- S: _Mueres si no lo haces Berry…_

- B: _Por cierto ¿Ya les llegaron sus cartas de la universidad? A Santana le llego primero, pero a mí me llego ayer, pensé que no me aceptarían. ¡Mama está feliz!_

- Q: _¿Por qué pensaste que no te aceptarían? Eres muy buena _

- B: _No soy tan inteligente y hay bailarines mejores_ –Se encoge de hombros

- S: _Si lo eres, de hecho eres más inteligente que cualquiera de los que te llevan la contraria, te lo digo siempre, aparte de todo tienes mucho talento, por eso te aceptaron_ –La mira con seriedad, odiaba cuando subestimaban a su chica

Brittany solo la abraza con fuerza en agradecimiento

- Q: _A mí no me ha llegado ninguna carta, pero YALE me envió una antes de las navidades_

- S: _Bueno, tu cupo está asegurado, no deberían enviártela_

- Q: _Lo sé, pero de seguro recibiré algo en las próximas semanas, debo hacer el papeleo_

- R: _Yo no he recibido nada… de ninguna_ –Hace una mueca con la boca- _Me he desesperado pero supongo que el correo para grandes estrellas es retardado_ –Añade dándole el toque de humor, pero luego cambia el gesto- _Si no me aceptan… yo_

- Q: _Si te aceptaran_ –La interrumpe- _Creo que las universidades no son tan estúpidas como para dejar pasar a alguien como tu_

Rachel la mira con ternura regalándole una pequeña sonrisa

- S: _Ojala te acepten en New York, así estamos todas cerca, Britt ira allí y yo también. _

La latina había sido aceptada en Cornell una famosa universidad privada de New York para estudiar una carrera administrativa, mientras que Brittany estudiaría danza en Julliard

- Q: _Te ayudo…_ -Se ofrece llegando al lado de su novia

- R: _No, yo lo hago sola_ –Le da un corto beso que como siempre sacaba una sonrisa en la otra

- S: _¿Tú no enviaste solicitudes a otros lugares? Otras carreras no lo sé…_ –Se dirige a Quinn

- Q: _Si, lo hice_ –Y esa respuesta dio una alerta en Rachel, no obstante, siguió enjuagando los platos.

Hasta ahora Quinn no le había dicho nada de aquello, sin embargo, no le molesto. En el fondo le alegro que se abriera a ver otras oportunidades.

Si alguien estaba segura de que Quinn tenía pasión por cualquier cosa, menos por estudiar leyes, esa era Rachel Berry

- S: _Creo que es lo mejor…_

- Q: _Hay que tener varias opciones_ –Se encoge de hombros

Muy interesante aquella actitud

- R: _¡Santana!_ –Exclama al ver como su amiga jugaba a tocar el trasero de Brittany en la mesa

- Q: _No lo puedo creer_ –reía- _Nos dimos vuelta y ya están haciendo de las suyas, son adictas al sexo o algo así _

- S: _Mira quienes hablan_ –Se separa de su chica con el ceño fruncido- _Si ustedes parecen unicornias en celo_

- B: _¡Me encantan las unicornias! ¿Nosotras somos unas, cierto santy?_ –Santana asiente sin poder refutar

* * *

- R: _No quiero que te vayas_ –Hacia un mohín con su labio inferior mientras le regalaba una mirada de cachorro abandonado a Quinn

La rubia no se podía resistir a tanto encanto en tan solo 1.57 de estatura, pero en ese caso tuvo que hacer una excepción a tanta debilidad que aquellos ojos chocolates y alma extrovertida le otorgaba

- Q: _Quisiera quedarme más tiempo, pero mi mama no deja llamar y no quiero problemas…_ -La abrazaba haciendo que sus narices rozaran- _Prometo que pasaremos otra noche juntas… pronto _–Le guiña el ojo

- R: _Hubiese sido perfecto que te quedaras todo el fin de semana, ya que mis padres llegan mañana…_ -Susurra antes de besar sus labios

- Q: _Y yo… pero sabes cómo son las cosas_ –Hace una mueca con su boca- _¿Vendrá Kurt hoy?_

- R: _Si, dijo que se quedaría hasta mañana, posiblemente pasaremos la noche viendo películas o musicales mientras comemos helado _–Explica con una gran sonrisa, después de todo era un buen plan cuando no había mucho que hacer

- Q: _Suena a escena de despecho, pero seguro lo disfrutas, ahora me voy porque Santana no tarda en gritar_ –Mira hacia afuera donde la latina la esperaba en la furgoneta junto a Brittany

- R: _Hasta luego…_ –La abraza hundiendo su rostro en el cuello

Cuanto le encantaba oler su piel… y cuantas veces la idiotizaba como en ese momento mientras la rubia se separaba con su característica sonrisa de comercial para luego darle un intenso beso.

- Q: _hasta luego…–_Susurra antes de salir por completo de la casa

Luego de almorzar las chicas platicaron un poco sobre la fiesta anterior, jugaron juegos de mesa bajo la insistencia de Brittany, pero una alerta de la cuarta llamada por parte de Judy hizo que Quinn desistiera en quedarse por más tiempo

Sabían que estaba en casa de Rachel pues Quinn le informo que dormiría allí luego del evento de las regionales y que casi todas las del Glee club irían… Esto último obviamente era una mentira que sus padres creyeron o al menos… eso pensaba ella

- J: _¿Por qué no respondes mis llamadas?_ –Fue lo primero que pregunto Judy al ver a su hija cruzar la puerta de la cocina

- Q: _El móvil estaba en silencio y estuve entretenida con las chicas, ya te lo dije por mensajes, no entiendo para que llamas tanto_ –Resopla frustrada por la insistencia de su madre desde la noche anterior

- J: _Si te llamo es porque quiero saber de ti, aparte tu padre me lo pedía, sabes cómo es_

- Q: _Se como es, pero él mismo estuvo de acuerdo con que yo pasara la noche en casa de Rachel…_

- J: _Creo que debemos hablar _

- Ru: _Quinn, hija que bueno que llegaste_ –Expresa Russel llegando hasta las dos rubias.

Judy lo miraba extrañada por el buen humor que traía dado que hace un rato echaba humo por la boca, sin embargo, esto último Quinn no lo sabia

- Q: _Hola papa_ –Lo saluda con un beso en la mejilla

- Ru: _Tenemos que hablar, ayer llame a George ¿Lo recuerdas? Secretario de YALE _–Quinn asiente, tuvo la oportunidad de conocer al hombre gracias a los contactos de su padre y el mismo ayudo a que su beca fuera otorgada

- Q: _¿Qué sucede con él?_

- Ru: _Bueno que ya todo está listo, tu cupo mas que asegurado, pero eso ya lo sabíamos_ –Hace un gesto con las manos para restar importancia al asunto- _El punto es que el lunes te llegara un correo con las indicaciones del papeleo y estoy muy feliz por eso_

Quinn sonreía con incomodidad, cada vez que su padre hablaba de algo referido a ella como si él fuera el dueño del merito le daba coraje, sin embargo, en muchas ocasiones no era con el… si no con ella misma

- Ru: _Y te tengo otra buena noticia_ –Se sienta en la mesa y le indica a su hija que hiciera lo mismo

- Q: _¿Otra buena noticia? _–Pregunta con un destejo de sarcasmo

- Ru: _Así es, Alex ira contigo y harán juntos el papeleo de YALE, hable con Tom, su padre y está emocionado de que estudien allí, piénsalo… es otra oportunidad para arreglar las cosas, en un nuevo ambiente, nuevos horizontes que se afrontan con madurez, es perfecto_ –Sentenciaba con entusiasmo, aquel del cual Quinn carecía mientras esas palabras salían de la boca de su padre

- Q: _Papa, no quiero volver con Alex, prefiero ir hacer todo yo sola, él y yo… ya no tenemos nada que ver_ –Fue clara y sintió como su madre se removía inquieta tras la encimera, pero en silencio

Como siempre fue

- Ru: _Pues no estoy de acuerdo_ –La mira imponente- _El es un excelente chico y ambos tienen un futuro prometedor _

- Q: _Te he dicho que no me interesa, es un estúpido ¡No entiendo porque te empeñas en que ande con él!_

- Ru: _Es bueno para ti, Quinn… soy tu padre y lo se_

- Q:_ ¡No lo sabes, papa! Alex es un patán y no quiero tenerlo cerca, si estudia en YALE lo felicito, pero eso no quiere decir que yo tenga que volver con él _–Se le enfrentaba como pocas veces sucedía

- Ru: _No seas testadura, ya luego cambiaras de opinión_ –Se levantaba ignorando las quejas de su hija

- Q: _Siempre es lo mismo contigo, no me prestas atención y crees que tienes la solución a todo diciendo que es mejor para mi, ¡Pues él no lo es y no lo quiero cerca!_

- Ru: _¿Y a quien quieres cerca?_ –Gira sobre sí mismo para mirarla con intensidad_- ¡¿La familia homosexual de esa chica, la tal Rachel?! _–Espetó casi gritando y con el mismo coraje que Judy presencio horas antes

- Q: _¿De qué hablas?_ –Indaga con nerviosismos

- Ru: _Me lo estuviste ocultando, pero sé que esa niña es hija de un par de homosexuales y si se crio con ello entonces no es buena influencia para nadie, eso no está bien, y que sea tu amiga tampoco lo es, es una vergüenza –_Espetó con desagrado y odio en sus palabras

- Q: _¡No dejare de ser su amiga por eso!_

- Ru:_ ¡Te lo prohíbo!_

- Q: _¡No puedes hacer eso!_ –Exclama esta vez con mas desesperación- _¡No tengo cinco años papa!_

- Ru: _Vives en mi casa, estas bajo mis reglas ¡Y soy tu padre!_

- Q: _Eso no te da derecho a prohibirme ser amiga de Rachel… ella no es lo que tú dices, no la conoces y sus padres tampoco son malas personas_ –Intentaba que su padre recapacitara

- Ru: _Primero… Eso me da derecho a hacer lo que quiera, segundo… alguien que sea hija de dos hombres como esos_ –Expresa con repulsión- _no debe tener buenas costumbres y mucho menos es buena compañía, yo tenía mis dudas… ahora lo confirmo y te repito…_ -La apunta con el dedo- _Te quiero ver lejos de esa chica o yo mismo le diré que esta casa no la vuelve a pisar, atente a las consecuencias_ –Espetó con un odio infinito para luego alejarse

Quinn no dijo nada, simplemente quedo paralizada con lágrimas en los ojos y siendo ejemplo de que el ser humano puede pasar de las más grande felicidad… a la completa tristeza en tan solo… Un segundo

* * *

**N/A: Como ven hubo un pequeño salto en el tiempo, no soy fanática de ellos y a muchos no les gusta, pero son justos y necesarios en algunas historias (como esta). Luego habrán otros.**

**Saludos y feliz navidad ;) **


	35. Ser o no ser

**Capitulo 34**

"**Ser o no ser"**

Jueves 15 de Marzo de 2012

- J: _Estoy muy emocionada por tu ingreso en YALE, por fin atravesaras esa etapa tan importante en tu vida_ –Sentenciaba una emocionada Judy mientras conducía rumbo a Mckinley, con Quinn de co-piloto y Tomy en el asiento trasero

- T: Cuando te vayas… ¿Ya no te veremos tanto, Quinn? –Pregunta el niño con un halo de tristeza

Quinn iba a responder, pero Judy se adelanto

- J: _Podrán verse por Skype, los jóvenes usan mucho eso_

- T: _Papa dice que Quinn irá a un lugar genial, que es la mejor universidad del mundo_

- J: Si, es un gran lugar y una excelente carrera, tu padre está muy feliz, Quinnie –Daba fugaces miradas a su hija que hasta ahora no decía palabra alguna

Quinn solo respira profundo y sigue con la vista fija en la carretera. Lo que menos deseaba era compartir opiniones con su madre acerca de lo feliz que esta su padre al controlar su vida y ella, gracias a su cobardía, seguía de brazos cruzados.

Lo había pensado mucho y luego de recordar que el hombre le prohibió ser amiga de Rachel…. Por momentos decidía enfrentársele y darle la cara solo por esa chica que tanto amaba, pero al final del día se acobardaba y pensaba que Russel al ser tan controlador podía ir en busca de la pequeña morena y agredirla con palabras que esta no se merecía…

No sabía que hacer, solo tenía 17 años y dentro de un mes 18, todas las acciones la hacían sentir entre la espada y la pared, pero quizás las fuerzas llegarían dentro de poco…

- T_: ¿Rachel ira a que universidad? ¡Sería fabuloso que fueran a la misma!_ –Exclama el pequeño sin saber en lo que se metía

Judy tenso la mandíbula y miro fija el camino sin espetar palabra, sin embargo, Quinn cansada de esa situación que se repetía día tras día… decide hablar con la soberbia de un Fabray

- Q: _Si, sería fantástico, es lo que más quiero y total… estaré lejos de casa_ –Responde con una sonrisa- _Puede que estudiemos muy cerca y nos veamos todos los días_ –Termina de sentenciar mirando esta vez a su madre que aun guardaba silencio

Quizás el hablar de esa forma no le ayudaría, pero el coraje le ganaba y por momentos era lo único que podía hacer para liberar su malestar

- J: _Quinn… se que estas molesta por todo…Russel solo quiérelo mejor para ti, Rachel no es una chica mala, pero quizás no te convenga…_ -Explica despacio estacionando el auto frente a la escuela

- Q_: ¿Porque no me conviene? ¿Por qué no la criaron con absurdos prejuicios como han intentado educarme ustedes? Creo que están muy equivocados_ –Espetó con furia para luego bajar del vehículo sin despedirse o esperar a su hermano

- T: _¿Por qué ya Quinn no puede llevar a Rachel a casa? ¿Papa no quiere a Rachel?_ –Tomy de nuevo tenía dudas

- J: _Hay cosas que aun no puedes saber hijo_

El pequeño baja la mirada y luego de tomar su bolso y darle un beso a su madre, ya fuera del auto dice las palabras que Judy nunca pensó escuchar de su hijo, ahora no tan tímido

- T: _Yo quiero a Rachel porque ella quiere a mi hermana y nunca hace que se ponga triste como cuando papa habla con ella… quiero que estén juntas_ –Confiesa

- J: _No entiendo… ¿Por qué? Ella puede tener otros amigos_

- T: _Porque papa siempre quiere lo mejor ¿Verdad?_ –Judy Asiente- _Pero nunca nos pregunta si eso nos hace sentir bien _–Fue lo último que dijo y con una mueca de tristeza se aleja

* * *

La pequeña discusión de Quinn con Judy no era cosa del momento… era una situación que se venía presentado día a día, ella apoyaba a su marido o simplemente callaba ante las exigencias y opiniones de este, mientras Quinn se tragaba toda sus palabras y con furia prefería evitar cenar junto a ellos o simplemente ir a su habitación al llegar de clases.

Varias días habían transcurrido desde que Russel le exigió alejarse de Rachel, los mismas días en los que ella se sentía como una idiota al mentirle a su novia y decirle que prefería irse con su madre a casa pues tenía cosas que hacer.

Ella se sentía mal, no era la misma y Rachel sospechaba que todo era una mentira, pero como siempre había momentos en que no quería indagar aun cuando Quinn mantenía una actitud extraña.

- S: _Buenas tardes Fabray, ¿Por qué esa cara?_ –Pregunta Santana llegando con Brittany a una de las mesas de la cafetería

Quinn solo se encoge de hombros y sigue revolviendo su almuerzo

- B: _¿Quieres un dulce Quinn? –_Le ofrece sentándose a su lado

- Q: _No me apetece Britt, pero gracias_

La pareja se mira extrañada, si bien últimamente Quinn estaba algo diferente, ese día en especial la veían más distraída y desentendida

- B: _¿te pasa algo ¿Discutiste con Rach? Ella nos dijo que te estuvo buscando hoy temprano, pero no te vio_

- Q: _No discutimos, no me encontró porque tenía dos exámenes, le dije que la esperaría para el almuerzo, debió haber llegado hace más de veinte minutos_ –Resopla y mira de nuevo su reloj

- B: _Entonces estas así porque está retrasada… a Sanny tampoco le gusta que yo llegue tarde, pero la recompenso con dulces besos de señora, seguro Rach hace lo mismo_ –Explica con su acostumbra tranquilidad para luego darle un gran mordisco al sandwich de atún

- Q: _No estoy molesta con ella, ya te lo dije… solo no nos pudimos ver, eso es todo_

- S: _Ella tiene algo muy importante que decirte_ –Añade esta vez Santana

- Q: _Eso me comento por un mensaje –_Dice sin más para seguir comiendo aunque hambre era lo que menos tenía

Había algo que a Rachel la traía emocionada desde la noche anterior, pero prefería comentarle a Quinn en persona pues la noticia lo merecía, sin embargo, la rubia intuía de que iba y aunque se sentía feliz por ello, no dejaba de agobiarse y pensar en su relación actual con la morena

- S: _Y esas que vienen hacer aquí –_Espetó Santana frunciendo el ceño mientras veía quienes se acercaban a lo lejos

- B:_ No seas mala Santy, ellas son nuestras amigas_

- S: _Emily lo es, la otra está en proceso de aceptación, aun su cara de Paris Hilton pobre, me afecta_ –Sentenciaba como si nada mientras delante los personajes habían llegado

- E: _Hola chicas ¿Qué tal el día?_ –Saludaba Emily con su acostumbrada sonrisa mientras que Hanna con más seriedad solo miraba

- Q: _Muy bien, gracias_

- B: _¡Siéntense, hay espacio! –_Ofrece amable

- H: _No gracias_ –Se limito a decir con una expresión neutral

- E: _No se preocupen, solo vine a informarles que la entrenadora Sylvester anuncio una hora de retraso para las practicas_

- S: _¡¿Que? Siempre es lo mismo! –_Da un pequeño golpe en la mesa_- me perderé otro episodio de The walking dead por llegar tarde a casa _–Estaba molesta por la "terrible noticia"

- E: _Lo siento… supongo que no podrá llegar temprano, por favor. Le avisan a Rachel creo que debe estar ahora con Ashley ayudando al equipo infantil_

- Q: _¿Qué dices?_ –Replica Quinn

- E: _El entrenador del equipo les pidió que pasaran por allí, por eso supongo que deben estar_

- H: _Muy interesante, esa chica siempre le ha gustado la enana –_Salta con una sonrisa

- S: _No inventes cosas Hanna_ –La mira con seriedad, aunque la chica ahora no era tan perra luego de todo lo que vivo, seguía siendo del bando enemigo para la Latina

- H: _No invento, varias chicas del equipo de Soccer son lesbianas, ustedes lo saben, incluida Ashley la defensa que si me dejan opinar siempre a mirado a Berry con otros ojos, en nuestras prácticas de porristas yo lo veía, quizás Emily también lo vio y le daba celos…_ -Sentenciaba con sarna para malestar de todas, sobre todo de Quinn

- Q: _No me interesan tus alegaciones Hanna, confió en mi novia_ –Fue directa

- H: _Wow, por fin admites que es tu novia delante de mí, aunque con los besos y los manoseos en clases creo que me fue suficiente, en fin…_ -Mira a Emily- _Te espero en la salida, tenemos cosas que hacer _–Le informa

- S: _Juro que no la soporto, esas citas con el psicólogo solo la dejaron mas desubicada, a veces me provoca lanzarla por la escaleras en las mañanas que tenemos clases de historia_ –Santana decía todo esto con los ojos entrecerrados mirando como Hanna se alejaba, incluso la escena era divertida

- B: _Tener tanto odio no es bueno Santy_ –Acariciaba la espalda de su novia

- E: _Lo siento chicas ella…_

- Q: _No tienes que disculparte, sigue siendo una perra, solo que luego de enterarnos de lo que ha pasado, la toleramos un poco mas –_Admite Quinn encogiéndose de hombros

Luego de comenzar las clases, las cosas con Hanna habían cambiado en cierto punto, sabía que Rachel y los demás estaban al tanto de lo que ocurrió, al comienzo no lo tomo muy bien, pero poco a poco lo fue viendo como algo positivo y sobre todo…. Entendió que no eran malas personas.

La rubia aun seguía con el humor acido de autodefensa que en la mayoría de los casos resultaba hiriente, pero ya no las molestaba con tanta frecuencia.

Un punto importante, era que ya no pertenecía a las porristas, su médico le aconsejo cambiar de actividades y eso hizo, incluso ahora acompañaba a Emily a sus actividades y hacían visitas constantes a centros para adolescentes con problemas.

La situación iba mejor, no veía a Rachel como un blanco al cual atacar y Emily de a poco le abría las puertas, sin embargo, aunque la toleraban, para las chicas y Kurt, Hanna seguía siendo alguien de cuidado.

- E: _De todas formas les pido disculpa, ha cambiado mucho y no siempre es así –_hace una mueca- _Ahora si me retiro, espero estén bien… nos vemos en la práctica_, _adiós Quinn _

Las chica se despide y el resto solo le corresponde con amabilidad, entendían su apoyo hacia Hanna

- B: _¿Aun sigues molesta? _–Pregunta al ver la cara de Quinn

- Q: _Quizás un poco…_

- B: _Pero entonces si estabas molesta hace rato_ –La mira divertida

Quinn cayó en la trampa

- S: _Tu y Rachel son más dramáticas que un episodio de Greys Anatomy_

La rubia solo rueda los ojos mientras Brittany y Santana comenzaron a debatir sobre todas las muertes de personajes en los finales de temporada del show

.- R: _¡Hola chicas!_ –Llegaba Rachel un tanto eufórica

- Q_: ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?_ –Fue el saludo de Quinn mientras se levantaba con su bandeja

Muy cerca de ellas se encontraba una pelirroja baja que debía ser Ashley

- R: _Discúlpame amor, fui a la práctica de emergencia para el equipo infantil y apenas termino, vi a Tomy ¡Ha mejorado mucho! Aparte Kurt me distrajo ahora que venía con sus chismes de pasillo antes de irse _–Reía

- Q: _¿Por qué no me avisaste?_ –Tomaba su bolso

- R: _Tengo el celular sin batería, lo siento… ¿Te pasa algo?_

- Q: _Nada, solo que me tengo que ir y no llegabas_

- R: _¿Te llevo?_ –Se ofrece rápidamente

- S: _Chicas nosotros vamos a la biblioteca, nos quedaremos para la práctica, es una hora después, Berry, nos vemos luego_

Santana y Brittany se despiden pues sabían que alguna discusión podía haber gracias al modo en que Quinn hablaba

- _Rach, yo te llamo luego, adiós_ –Dijo la otra despidiéndose con una sonrisa que no fue correspondida por Quinn

- Q: _¿Te llama Rach? ¿Desde cuándo son tan amigas?_ –Se cruzaba de brazos con su típica ceja alzada

Rachel la mira con detenimiento como cuando deseaba saber que ocurría sin preguntarle.

Siempre lo lograba, sin embargo… esta vez deicidio indagar directamente

- R: _¿Qué te ocurre?_ –La mira con el ceño fruncido

- Q:_ Te dije que no me ocurre nada _–Comienza a caminar seguida por la morena- _O tal vez..._ –Se detiene- _Si me ocurre, te quería ver por más tiempo y ahora no puedo porque me tengo que ir y tú estabas con esa chica por allí _

Rachel solo escuchaba mientras caminaba detrás de ella hasta las afuera de Mckinley

Ya no quedaban tantos alumnos, en dos horas comenzaban las clases extracurriculares y por lo tanto los pasillos no estaban tan concurridos

- R: _Espera, espera_ –La detiene tomándola por los hombros- _Creo que debes calmarte un poco, estás hablando más rápido que yo y eso no es normal, se que te pasa algo y no tiene que ver con los tontos celos que estas teniendo por mi compañera de equipo _

Quinn baja la mirada pues la chica tenia razón

- R: _Anda… dime_ –Acaricia su mejilla y la mira con dulzura

Quinn alza la vista y le regala una pequeña sonrisa

- Q: _Lo siento… me molesto que llegaras tarde y con esa chica que al parecer le gustas _

- R: _Eres una tonta, sabes que solo te quiero a ti –_Susurra y le da un fugaz beso pues aun seguían en un lugar publico

- Q: _Es inevitable, aparte Hanna llego a llenarnos la cabezas de estupideces _

- R: _No le hagas caso, solo fui con ella porque los chicos necesitaban ayuda y fue cuestión de minutos_ –Quinn asiente- _Ahora…_ -Se aparta y bajo la atenta mirada de su novia, rebusca en su bolso

- Q: _¿Qué tienes allí?_

- R: _Aquí tengo algo de lo que te quería hablar_ –La toma de la mano hasta sentarse en una banqueta cerca de la salida

- Q: _¿Es la carta de la universidad?_ –Pregunta despreocupada pues era lo que sospechaba

- R: _¡Si lo es! ¿Cómo lo sabías?_ –Fue eufórica, pero termino frunciendo el ceño ante la duda de que su novia no compartía la misma emoción

- Q: _Es lo que me suponía y me alegra mucho ¿Entraste en alguna de New York?_ –Dice esta vez con mas entusiasmo

- R: _Míralo por ti misma…llego anoche_ -Le entrega la carta

- Q: _Wow, entraste en NYU, eso es fabuloso _–La abraza con fuerza sosteniendo la carta en su mano

- R: _¡Estoy muy feliz!_ –Se levanta de su lugar- _Incluso me enviaron un correo electrónico con excelentes críticas pro mi audición, Kurt no se lo puede creer, anoche se lo conté y pego gritos de emoción –_Negaba con la cabeza al recordar la conversación con su amigo

- Q: _Me alegra mucho, Rach, en serio te lo mereces, pero ¿Por qué no me lo contaste a mi? Siempre me tengo que enterar de última en todo _–Afirma con un claro tono de reproche

-R: _¡Claro que no!_ –Coloca sus brazos en jarra- _Siempre te digo todo primero, Quinn… es solo que esto deseaba decírtelo en persona, ya que es algo muy importante para mí, me tenia angustiada porque había tardado mucho y ahora solo deseaba compartirlo con las personas importantes en mi vida…_ –Confiesa sentándose de nuevo y tomando las manos de su chica

- Q: _Esta bien… en verdad me alegra_ –Sonríe con sinceridad

- R: _Esto fue una tortura, primero solo me llego una carta de Indiana y no se ni siquiera cuando envía eso… tenía mucho miedo de no entrar a una universidad de New York y tener que ir a una escuela de quinta en quizás donde_ –Hacia gestos de repulsión–_Pero me han aceptado, estaremos cerca ¡Todo es perfecto!_ -Se mostraba emocionada mientras hablaba con su acostumbrada rapidez

- Q: _Lo es, tienes razón_ –Reía por la euforia de la otra, era imposible no contagiarse con su entusiasmo mientras le brindaba tanta luz atreves de su ojos soñadores

- R: _¿Ahora te tienes que ir?_

- Q: _Si, esperare a mi madre por aquí cerca _- Se levanta para disponerse a caminar hasta la entrada del Mackinley

- R: _Dile que no venga, yo te llevo_ –Busca las llaves de su auto- _Aparte la práctica de Soccer no es hasta dentro de mas de dos horas y con el Glee Club no tenemos que hacer nada hasta la próxima semana _–Se encoge de hombros

- Q: _N te preocupes Rach, yo me voy con ella_

- R: _No me preocupo, si no pudimos vernos hoy por mucho tiempo, al menos deja que te lleve_ –Insistía

- Q: _Te dije que no es necesario porque igual mi mama tiene que venir por Tomy_

- R: _Los llevo a los dos_

- Q: _¡Te dije que no! ¿No lo entiendes acaso?_ –Esta vez fue más brusca de lo normal

- R: _¡Solo te quiero llevar! No veo cual es el problema, desde hace semanas es lo mismo contigo, nunca quieres que te lleve a casa y siempre sacas una estúpida excusa para evitarlo_

- Q: _No saco ninguna excusa, estas sacando un drama de todo esto –_Hablaba entre dientes

Rachel estaba en lo cierto, en realidad Quinn había inventado muchas excusas con tal de que la morena no la llevara a su casa y por lo tanto Russel no la viera

- R: _¡No soy estúpida Quinn! estas muy diferente y creo que todos lo hemos notado. Cuando te hablan de algo o estas distraída o simplemente malhumorada, ni siquiera usas tu cámara desde hace días; cuando te llamo casi no puedes hablar, me dices que no te llame a casa y si quiero buscarte parece que te estuviera invocando el demonio _

- Q: _¡Te fijas armas un drama por todo! Son tonterías, si no me llevas no cambia en nada, nos vemos todos los días Rachel, ¿Qué quieres que haga que me mude contigo?_ –A esta altura la paciencia estaba más que pérdida

- R: _No entiendo tu mal humor ¿Es mi culpa? ¿Hice algo malo? Que yo sepa nada hice para que estuvieras todo el tiempo así, a veces quiero saber más, pero me da miedo preguntar ya que reaccionas precisamente como lo estás haciendo ahora_ -Estaba completamente alterada y hablaba con mucha más rapidez, si eso era posible

Quinn solo mira al horizonte con los brazos cruzados y la mirada enojada, ya mucho tenia con los dramas de sus padres para añadirles más dramas con la única persona que la hacía olvidar las complicaciones

- Q: _No quiero seguir discutiendo, si no traigo la cámara es porque el periódico no ha necesitado fotos, eso no significa que algo haya cambiado y si me agobio a veces es por los ensayos de las nacionales y los exámenes, eso es todo… me estresan y listo _–Miente

- R: _Ok, haz lo que quieras, cuando desee contarme que te pasa en verdad entonces me llamas_ -Le da un beso en la mejilla y camina en otra dirección

* * *

Camino a casa Quinn se maldecía por la forma en que trato a Rachel, en si la morena tenia razón al pedirle una explicación por su comportamiento, pero ¿Qué le podía decir?

Le daba vergüenza con Rachel y consigo misma al no tener el valor de enfrentarse a su padre, diciéndole la verdad… toda la verdad, esa que quizás le costaría más caro que ser amiga de una chica con padres homosexuales.

Ella era su novia y sabía que el gran Russel Fabray tomaría eso como una abominación e incluso la podría echar de casa.

Eran muchas hipótesis que manejaba y cabe destacar que en ninguna se veía a ella misma como ganadora. Eso precisamente la tenía en ese estado de malhumor que incluso ni tomar fotografías le apotecia, pero si se lo comentaba a su novia esta podría incluso enfrentarse al hombre.

Si, esa pequeña de 1.57 de estatura, torpe en muchos casos, intensa y parlanchina… era algo que quizás Quinn jamás seria

Valiente…

- J: _Esta tarde puede que vengan las chicas del Club_ –Dice Judy entrando a casa y haciendo referencia a las mujeres de hogar con las que se reunía los jueves a jugar canasta

- Q: _¿Por qué vienen? Pensé que a papa le caigan mal y por eso no las invitabas_ –Con despreocupación fue a dejar el bolso en la cocina

- J: _El ha socializado con ellas, es solo que…_ -Movía su cabeza sin saber que decir

- Q: _No digas nada, lo que Russel pide, Russel lo tiene y así será siempre _–Deja el vaso en la encimera y se dispone a salir de la cocina

Judy suspira con pesadez, cuantas veces desde que se caso con Russel tenía que soportar esto

Un hijo tímido que raya en el miedo a su propio padre y una hija que solo lo complacía para ganar aceptación.

Porque Judy lo sabia… ella estaba al tanto de porque Quinn siempre era así con su padre aun cuando tenía mucho carácter

- J: _No hables así Quinn, él es tu padre y…_

- Q: _Solo quiere lo mejor para nosotros_ –La interrumpe dando la vuelta y mostrando toda su ironía

- J: _Si, aunque no lo creas, ese es el motivo_ –Se cruza de brazos sentada

- Q: _No puedo creer que seas así_ –Entrecierra los ojos- _¡Has vivido con él años! Y sabes que solo quiere dominar y por lo tanto mantener todo bajo control, no le importa lo que sintamos o si estamos cómodos con algo, él solo quiero hacerlo en beneficio propio _–Espetaba en tono elevado tanto que Tomy apareció en la cocina mirando la escena algo asustado

- J: _El es un buen hombre, siempre nos ha dado todo lo que necesitamos_ –Dice en tono firme ocasionando una risa burlona de Quinn

- Q: _Por favor mama…_ -Espetó con cansado- _No me mientas a mi_ –Se señala a sí misma- _Y tampoco lo hagas con él_ –Señala esta vez a Tomy- _Todos sabemos cómo es papa y no te culpo por haber aceptado tantas cosas… porque quizás yo misma he sido la primera en querer complacerlo, porque soy muy cobarde…_

- J: _No digas eso Quinn…_

- Q: _Es la verdad_ –Se encoge de hombros-_ En esta casa lo conocemos y aceptamos sus decisiones sin refutar por miedo a la decepción en mi caso y por miedo a perder al marido perfecto en el tuyo… así que no intentes mentirme porque te estarías mintiendo a ti misma _

Judy no dijo nada y aunque era común en ella callar en vez de aclara lo que sentía u opinaba… esta vez era un silencio diferente, esta vez era su hija de 17 años dándole una lección de vida

Quinn abrazaba a Tomy que la miraba con confusión y algo de tristeza, el no era tonto, él sabia porque discutían y eso lo ponía nervioso.

-J: _Lo se todo, hija_ –Habla luego de varios minutos

La rubia solo ladea su cabeza en señal de no entender

-Q: _No entiendo… ¿Qué sabes? _

- J: _Se que Rachel y tu son pareja a escondidas y te puedo asegurar que Russel lo sabe y no descansara hasta verla lejos de ti _

Cuando te colocan un gran obstáculo en frente tienes dos opciones… Superarlo o simplemente retroceder.

Ahora Quinn tenía dos opciones… Ser valiente o ser la misma Quinn Fabray

* * *

**N/A: !Hola! No actualizaba desde el año pasado jajaaj.**

** Bueno este capitulo era mas largo, pero lo corte así que "parte del otro" esta escrito y por ello tratare de subirlo lo antes posible :) **

**Saludos y besos sabor a caramelo. **


	36. Padres e hijos

**Capitulo 35**

"**Padres e hijos"**

_Yo te quiero regalar palabras__  
__Ser tu red para cuando caigas__  
__Cogerte de la mano al andar__  
__Y decirte cosas al oído__  
__Ser tu manta para cuando tengas frio__  
__Y ser tu hombro para llorar_

Con su guitarra favorita siendo acariciada ante cada acorde, una libreta desgastada, un lápiz y mucha pasión, Rachel entonaba aquellas notas

_Por ti mi vida empeño__  
__Por un momento de verte sonreír__  
__Por ti mi alma vendo__  
__A cambio del tiempo que necesites para ser feliz…_

Luego de la última frase, anote algo en la libreta. Acompañada de un largo suspiro, y una caricia para Cometa, toma de nuevo el instrumento para buscar quizás los acordes adecuados al siguiente verso.

- L: _¿Qué haces aquí?_ –Pregunta Leroy sorprendido de ver a su hija a tales horas un día jueves y en medio del jardín trasero

- R: _¡Papa, me asustaste!_ –Se sobresalta dejando rápidamente el instrumento a un lado cosa que hizo asustar a Cometa en consecuencia

- L: _Lo siento, es que vine por los informes médicos y escuche ruidos, pensé que estarías en tus practicas_ –Se acerca un poco mas

- R: _Fue cancelada, la entrenadora tiene algunos problemas familiares y dos de las defensas faltaron_…

-L: _Entiendo, ¿Y tus amigos? Se me hace extraño que estés sola_ –La mira con desconfianza, de por si Rachel invitaba a Santana o Kurt en los momentos que ellos no estaban en casa

- R: _Ellos están haciendo sus cosas, aparte quería estar sola_ –Se encoge de hombros y toma de nuevo la libreta para cerrarla y mirar a su padre que seguía con la mirada acusadora sobre ella- _¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras así?_

- L: _A ti no te gusta estar sola, o al menos ahora, eres una chica demasiado inquieta como para estar en soledad incluso tocando a Samantha en el jardín de nuestra casa, de por si compones debajo de la ventana de tu habitación mientras tu amiga Santana se come casi todo lo que encuentra en la nevera_ –Afirma sentándose al lado de su hija para sorpresa de esta

- R: _Arruinaras tu traje…_

- L: _Ganare una conversación con mi hija_ –Le guiña el ojo

- R: _No importa donde componga, cuando este en New York no podre componer debajo de la ventana de mi habitación, un artistas se puede inspirar donde sea_ –Alza la barbilla

- L: _Te doy toda la razón. Ahora cuéntame…_ –Sabía que existía algo más

- R: _Te juro que no tengo nada, me apetecía componer y seguro que con Santana o los demás, no iba a poder hacer con tranquilidad, aparte…_ -Gira sobre sí misma aun sentada en el césped- _El mariposario está casi listo y pensé que ahora que no tengo nada que hacer, podría ordenar un poco las plantas que papi coloco_ –Explica emocionada, sin embargo Leroy no termina de creer

- L: _¿Y Quinn?_ –Pregunta sonriente

Rachel solo baja la mirada para acariciar a su mascota

- R: _No lo sé, supongo que en su casa_ –Murmura dándole la certeza a su padre que la conversación iría por allí

- L_: ¿Han discutido?_

- R: _No… o más bien… si_ –frunce los labios y el otro ladea la cabeza confundido - _Es decir… _ -Se irgue completamente- _Si tuvimos algunas diferencias y me fui sin resolverlas o al menos no me fui de la mejor manera, creo que debe estar algo enojada_

- L: _Bueno eso es normal en las parejas…_ -Afirma sin más

- R: _Quinn y yo no somos…_

- L: _No me mientas, Rachel Berry_ –Arquea las cejas divertido y la morena solo se sonroja, al final había confianza, pero era su padre, no tan indiscreto como Hiram, pero lo era

- R: _No somos en si una pareja… o quizás sí, pero estamos bajo perfil ¿Sabes lo que es eso?_

- L: _Claro que lo sé, soy gay cariño, tus abuelos no lo supieron hasta que los fui a visitar con Hiram de mi mano y un acta de matrimonio simbólica efectuada en Hawaii, y créeme que sospechaban de mis andanzas, pero ese es otro tema, al final nos casamos oficialmente, ellos lo aceptaron y tú conoces el resto de la historia _–Termina agitando la mano para restarle importancia

Rachel ríe y agradece la familia que le toco

- R: _Quinn esta rara y bueno ella y yo… somos novias, pero tu entiendes_…

- L: _¿No se van a casar en Hawaii o New York, cierto?_ –Pregunta con los ojos completamente abiertos

- R: _¡Claro que no!_ –Suelta una carcajada- _Lo que pasa es que…Sus padres son complicados y no saben nada, soy como su mejor amiga y ella cambia de humor muy rápido, a veces es agobiante siquiera saludarla cuando tiene el ceño fruncido y mira todo con superioridad, no es porque sea odiosa es porque seguro ha tenido un mal día y no se atreve a expresarlo de otra forma, solo se cierra y si no está triste, está molesta, conmigo o con quien sea ¡No se qué hacer!_ –Habla dramáticamente y a una velocidad que Leroy hubiese querido medir

- L: _Pequeña… ¿Quieres un vaso de agua?_ -Acaricia la espalda de su hija mientras esta hundía el rostro entre sus manos

Cometa solo lamia las manos oprimidas de Rachel haciendo que la morena ante la sensación se apartara

- R: _No quiero agua… estoy bien, solo que todo es tan complicado, estamos bien y de repente cambia, ya no se qué hacer, pero tampoco la quiero presionar, sé que no es el camino. Ahora he decidido esperar que ella me llame y se disculpe_ –Fue rotunda cruzando sus brazos al final

- L: _¿Ella es la culpable de la discusión? O mejor dicho… ¿Por qué discutieron exactamente?_

- R: _Porque le dije que estaba rara y ella lo negaba, decía que todo estaba bien, yo me altere y ella me dijo que no quería discutir, luego me fui porque sé que no dice la verdad y la deje sola_

- L: _Al final discutieron por una razón no muy concreta y aunque estés molestas por su cambio… tú fuiste la que armaste el drama cuando ella no quería discutir…_ -Razona

- R_: ¿O sea que yo tengo la culpa?_ –Se señala a sí misma un tanto ofendida

- L: _No te estoy culpando, quizás ninguna tenga la razón y estas discusiones siempre existieran, el problema es que si ya te sientes mal por como ella se comporta e intuyes que algo pasa… entonces la solución no es encerrarte y esperar a que ella de el paso que probablemente teme dar_

- R: _¿Cómo sabes eso? Parece que la conocieras…_ -Murmura

- L: _En si… no la conozco_ –Se levanta sacudiendo su costoso pantalón- _Pero te conozco a ti y si hay algo de lo que hables, mas que de la música, es de esa hermosa rubia de mejillas sonrojadas y mirada coqueta_

La morena sonríe y suspira ante el recuerdo de su adorada novia

Era grandioso poder compartir esos momentos con su padre y por fin hablar de su relación con Quinn en una forma más abierta con alguien que no fuera de su misma edad.

- L: _¿Para quién era la canción que componías?_ – Pregunta preparado para marcharse

- R: _Es para Quinn, su cumpleaños es dentro de poco y este es uno de los regalos_ –Confiesa con una amplia sonrisa y algo de sonrojo

- L: _Es muy linda… tanto como ella y casi tanto como tu_ –Le dice para luego dejarle un beso en la frente y alejarse

- R: _¡Papa!_ –Exclama cuando el hombre casi atraviesa la entrada- _¡¿Crees que debo ir a hablar con Quinn?!_

- L: _¡Creo que ni siquiera deberías estar aquí!_ –Exclama en el mismo tono y seguidamente entra a la casa

- R: _Escuchaste Cometa, creo que tendremos que hacer de nuevo la escena de Romeo y Julieta en el balcón de Quinn_ –Susurra al perro que sin entender la miraba hambriento de un Frisbee para morder

* * *

- Q: _No… no se… de que hablas_ –Quinn titubea con un sudor frio recorriendo todo su cuerpo

¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Su madre le había dicho que Rachel y ella eran pareja? ¿Cómo lo sabía? O mejor dicho… ¿Russel lo sabía?

Ese era su fin…

Tomy solo abrió los ojos como platos, el tenia entendido que aquello era un "Secreto"

- J: _Hijo, ve a tu habitación, en un momento te llamo_ –Le dice al pequeño

- T: _¿Quinn estará bien?_ –Pregunta con sincera preocupación

- J: _Lo estará_ –El niño asiente y se marcha- _Tranquilízate, Hija_ -Dice en forma cálida mirando a Quinn que prácticamente temblaba

- Q: _Es que acabas de decir que Rachel y yo somos parejas y eso… no… no_ –Seguía titubeando

Judy la mira con atención, su hija se veía muy asustada y no la culpaba. El saber que Russel estaba enterado de su "secreto" no debía ser fácil.

La rubia menor se sienta derrotada en una silla, con ambas manos en su cara y un llanto ahogado de frustración.

La señora Fabray, que no dejaba de mirarla, decide sentarse a su lado a la espera de que su hija hablara aquello que, de seguro, tanto temía confesar

- Q: _¿Como…. Como te enteraste?_ –Indaga susurrando mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas

- J: _Soy tu madre, puede que no te defienda todas la veces o que no replique a cada exigencia de Russel, pero te conozco, a ti y a Tomy mas de lo que crees…_

- Q: _Pero… pero siempre hemos sido discretas y ¿Por qué dices que papa lo sabe? _–Indagaba con los ojos desorientados

Judy suspira y juntando ambas manos en la mesa comienza hablar

- J: _Yo… he notado gestos, como miras a Rachel, como te mira ella, como prácticamente nos abandonaste el día de navidad por ir a su casa. Una vez entre a tu habitación y ella tenía la cabeza sobre tus piernas…_

- Q: _Se sentía mal_ –Dice rápidamente

- J: _Y tu boca sobre sus labios… ¿Era la cura?_ –Pregunta con seriedad

Quinn se puso completamente roja, no estaba enterada de ese detalle, quizás debió ser más cuidadosa y se maldecía por no cerrar la puerta todas las veces que iban a "estudiar"

J: _También sé que cuando viajaste a New york no fue porque todos los chicos de tu clase lo hicieron… si no porque Rachel iba hacer una audición y la acompañaste_

- Q: _¿Qué? Yo fui porque…_ -Habla rápidamente, pero Judy la interrumpe

- J: _No te molestes en mentir, Susan me lo dijo, Brittany lo confeso una vez, pero le rogo que no me contara, yo no le he dicho nada a tu padre y tampoco pienso decirle si es lo que te preocupa_ –Sentencia para tranquilidad de Quinn

- Q: _Siento mentirles… _-Agacha su mirada

- J: _De adolescentes cometemos muchos errores, no te justifico ni te culpo, sin embargo creo que lo tuyo con Rachel no es lo mejor_ –Gana la mirada de Quinn, esta vez con más preocupación- _He notado que te presta la misma atención que tu le prestas a ella, también Russel lo ha visto y con una sola mirada me ha dado a entender que no le agrada, que las cosas no van por el buen camino…_

- Q: _¿Buen camino? ¡Hablas como él, por Dios!_ –Exclama levantándose

- J: _¡Quinn, escúchame por favor! Estas muy joven, no puedes saber qué es lo que quieres en cuanto a tu… tu sexualidad_

- Q: _Yo quiero a Rachel, mama y ella me quiere, no pueden rechazarla de esa forma, y no pueden obligarme a dejar de verla solo porque no les parece adecuado aun sin conocerla mejor_ –Dice en palabras suplicantes

- J: _Tienes mucho que vivir, hija, no te estoy diciendo que sea una mala chica, pero tampoco te puedo apoyar para que hagas algo de lo que quizás te arrepientas…_ –Intenta tomarla de las manos, pero Quinn se aparta

- Q: _No me voy arrepentir de nada, me ha costado mucho entenderlo, pero al final me di cuenta que amo a Rachel_ –Confiesa con el corazón acelerado, por un momento quiso que estuviera Russel presente y de una vez se enterara de sus verdaderos deseos

- J: _¿La amas? Estas muy joven para afirmar tal cosa_ –Negaba con la cabeza y las manos

- Q: _Soy joven, pero tu dijiste que te enamoraste de papa a los 19 años, yo voy a cumplir 18, no soy una niña_ -Espetó con firmeza- _tampoco te digo que soy la persona mas madura del mundo o que he llevado este tema de la mejor forma, aun soy muy cobarde y me arrepiento cada día de no poder ser lo suficientemente valiente para enfrentarme a papa, pero si de algo estoy segura es de que Rachel me ama y yo la amo a ella _–Termina de decir con lagrimas en los ojos

- J: _Lo siento hija, no te puedo apoyar… tienes un gran futuro por delante, solo deseo que tengas muchas oportunidades y YALE te espera para eso, quizás conozcas a un buen chico, no digo que sea Alex, pero debes olvidarte de Rachel, Russel no lo permitirá e incluso podría hacer la vida de esa chica o de sus padres… un infierno_

- Q: _¡El no puede hacer eso y tampoco debe hacerlo porque le da la gana!_

- J: _Tal vez no deba… pero no significa que no pueda_

- Q: _¡Eres igual a él o mejor dicho, eres peor!–_Grita- _no te haces una idea de cómo me hubiese encantado nacer en una familia como la de Rachel –_Espetaba con odio

Judy sin poder evitarlo comienza a derramar algunas lágrimas, su hija se veía afectada y ella solo colaboraba a que el momento fuera más complicado y más doloroso

- J: _No hagas las cosas más difíciles, Quinn, tu padre no es una persona fácil… iras a una excelente universidad, es un nuevo comienzo_

- Q:_ ¡No me interesa! ni siquiera quiero estudiar leyes, la universidad da igual y Russel es una persona egoísta, pero tus eres peor porque te callas aunque no estés de acuerdo, no entiendo cómo puedes ser así…_ -Negaba con la cabeza en señal de decepción

- J: _Yo también quiero lo mejor para ti_ -Sentencia ante la perpleja mirada de Quinn que ríe con ironía

- Q: _Ni tu ni nadie saben lo que es mejor para mi y si me permites decirlo, esa palabra perdió significado alguno en esta casa_ –Espetó con firmeza, tanta que incluso Judy bajo la mirada

En el momento que la señora Fabray iba a responder, quizás con otra frase sin sentido para Quinn, el timbre suena

- J: _Espérame un momento, necesitamos seguir hablando antes que llegue Russel –_Le informa para luego correr hasta la puerta

La mujer se limpia los restos de lágrimas y luego de varios estirones a su blusa, abre la puerta

- R: _Eh… buenas tardes, Judy ¿Esta Quinn? –_Era Rachel, la cual pregunto con timidez, pero al mismo tiempo con la confianza de tutear a la madre de Quinn por petición de esta misma

- J: _Rachel… Creo que no es el momento, Quinn no se siente bien_ –Miente mirando a Cometa echado al lado de su "Madre"

- R: _¿Está enferma? No pude despedirme muy bien de ella en el colegio, si no es mucha molestia ¿Podría ir solo unos minutos a verla? Prometo que Cometa no molestara_ –Hablaba rápidamente

- J: _Lo siento, en serio no es un buen momento… yo le diré que te llame_ –Seguía mintiendo

- Q: _Rachel ¿Qué haces aquí?_ –Pero el teatro no resulto y Quinn llegaba tras la espalda de su madre con una expresión algo confundida ante la presencia de Rachel

- R: _Hola Quinn, tu mama me ha dicho que te sientes un poco mal y…_

- Q: _Si,_ _Espera_ –La interrumpe –_Hablare con ella afuera_ –Mira a su madre que con un suspiro frustrado asiente y entra

- R: _¿Qué sucede? Quise buscarte por el balcón de tu habitación pero la luz estaba apagada, decidí tocar para ver si estabas en casa_ –Frunce el ceño y sigue a Quinn hasta sentarse en los escalones de la entrada

- Q: _No es buen momento para hablar, estoy resolviendo algunos_ _asuntos_ –Le informa tratando de acomodar su cabello con nerviosismo

- R: _Lo siento Quinn, solo quería disculparme por mi comportamiento de hace un rato, siento presionarte con tantas cosas es solo que…_ –Resopla- _¡Eres tan complicada!_ –Exclama riendo un poco

Quinn ladea su cabeza y la mira… como quisiera poder se valiente solo por ella

- Q: _Mis padres lo saben Rachel…_ -Dice por fin

- R: _Lo saben… ¿Qué saben?_ –Pregunta confundida

- Q: _Saben que somos pareja y no están de acuerdo, como me lo supuse_

La morena abrió la boca al máximo y ella al igual que Quinn sintió su corazón acelerar de nerviosismos mientras señala la entrada con la mano y de nuevo miraba a la rubia

- R: _Oh por dios…_ -Susurra perdida en sus pensamientos

Era cierto que la pequeña morena era mucho más valiente que Quinn con aquellos temas, que no temía confesar lo que sentía o con quien estaba, sin embargo, sabía que la situación no era nada fácil con los Fabray

- R: _¿Por eso estabas tan rara?_ –Trataba de encajas piezas

- Q: _No precisamente… de hecho me acabo de enterar, creo que mejor hablemos esto luego, no lo sé… Mañana con más calma, papa no tarda en llegar y no quiero aumentar la tensión en casa, necesito hablar con mi madre_ –Se levanta y Rachel imita el movimiento

- R: _Quinn, mírame_ –Toma sus manos- _No podemos hablar luego, Quinn ¡esto es importante!_

- Q: _Rachel, lo se... pero por favor mejor ve a casa, en serio te juro que no es el momento, papa no tarda en llegar_

Pero fue tarde, el auto de Russel ya se estaba aparcando en la entrada.

Quinn y Rachel separan sus manos y con miradas de terror observan como el hombre sale del auto con la mirada desafiante

- Ru_: ¿Qué significa esto, Quinn? ¡Te dije que no quería ver a esta niñita cerca de ti!_ –Espetó casi gritando a lo que Rachel oprima sus labios para no insultarlo

- Q: _Papa, por favor… solo estábamos hablando_ –Lo mira suplicando porque este no le dijera nada ofensivo a Rachel

- Ru: _¡No me interesa, te dije que con esta!_ –Esta vez gritaba apuntaba a Rachel- _No te juntaras ¿A caso no respetas lo que te digo? _

- R: _Oiga no la grite y tampoco me diga "esta", tengo nombre, sea más respetuoso_ –No se puedo quedar callada por mucho tiempo y sujetando la correa de su perro, se enfrenta al gran Russel Fabray

- Ru: _Si claro… mira quien viene hablarme de respeto, la hija de dos maricones_ –La mira con desprecio a lo que Rachel le da una cachetada sorprendiendo tanto a Russel como a Quinn que abrió la boca al máximo

La propia morena se mira su mano roja y luego con una mirada de disculpa mira a su novia, al fin y al cabo era su padre, pero se lo merecía

- Ru: _¡Esto es el colmo, lo que me faltaba era que tu vinieras agredirme en mi propia casa!_ –Gritaba tanto que Judy abrió la puerta asustada- _¡Te quiero lejos de mis hijos, no vuelvas a pisar esta casa y tampoco a molestarlos!_

- Q: _¡Papa, por favor, no la trates así, no tienes ningún derecho!_ –Quinn reacciona y se para en frente mientras Rachel solo miraba al igual que Judy

- Ru: _¡Tu te callas, Quinn, eres la primera que ha faltado el respeto en esta casa al andar con esta niñita, no lo voy a consentir!_

- Q: _¡No le hables así, que yo este con ella no tiene nada de malo! –_Alzaba cada vez más la voz

- Ru: _Entra a casa, Quinn, antes que mi paciencia sea totalmente perdida contigo_… -Cerraba los ojos tratando de calmarse

- J: _Hija, mejor entremos…_

- Q: _¡No voy a ningún lado, no tengo que hacerle caso a este señor!_

- Ru: _¡Que entres te digo!_ –La sujeta por el brazo fuertemente

- R: _¡Oiga, suéltela!_ –Rachel grito y soltó la correa de Cometa para forcejar con Russel tratando de ayudarla, pero era imposible

Quinn pataleaba y gritaba mientras que su padre con mucha fuerza logro introducirla en la casa

- Ru: _Lárgate de mi casa y olvídate de Quinn_ –Fue lo último que dijo Russel antes de cerrar la puerta en la cara de Rachel

* * *

**Canción: Por ti. ****de: Ella baila sola**


	37. Alas rotas

**Capitulo 36**

"**Alas rotas"**

Sábado 28 de abril de 2012

- S: _Aun no comprendo porque iras a esa fiesta, yo siendo tú no me presento ¡Que se joda Fabray!_ –Decía Santana desde la cama de Rachel mientras la pequeña morena buscaba entre su armario algunas prendas

- R: _Ya hablamos de esto, Santana_ –Resopla frustrada por la insistencia de su amiga

- S: _Ya hablamos de esto Santana…_ –Repite en tono burlón

- R: _¿Puedes dejar de comportarte como una niña? Esto no es fácil para mí…-_Confiesa con el ceño fruncido, esta vez delante de su amiga que solo rodaba los ojos con fastidio

- S: _¡Entonces no vayas!_

- R: _¡Es su cumpleaños!_

- S:_ ¡Pero ella te dejo! _

Solo eran gritos que iban y venían como desde hace algunas semanas.

¿La culpable? Nada más y nada menos que Quinn Fabray

- S: _Eres una jodida masoquista_ –Espetaba entre dientes- _ella termino contigo y tu vas solo para atormentarte porque sabes que es una maldita cobarde y jamás…_

- R: _¡Cállate!_ –Grito fuerte tanto que la latina, que ya se había levantado, se sentó de golpe

- S: _Debes relajarte, Rachel…_ -Susurra viendo como la otra había cerrado los ojos, quizás para contener las lagrimas

La pequeña morena respira profundo y se sienta al lado de su amiga

- R: _No es Fácil… no la estoy pasando bien, pero aun tengo la necesidad de estar cerca de ella_ –Decía cabizbaja- _Sabes… se que ella es una cobarde, pero me pongo en su lugar, su familia no la entiende y a pesar de todo es que está sufriendo tanto como yo_ –Sentencia esta vez mirando a Santana que negaba con la cabeza

- S: _Ella se lo busco Rachel, de la nada cambio luego de lo que paso aquel día en su casa y ni siquiera te dio una explicación coherente_

- R: Lo sé… pero me la dará, no sé qué le dijo su padre y que le afecto tanto para que nos dejara en esta situación, pero lo voy averiguar –Dijo con convicción

- S: _Aun sigo pensando que no debes ir a la fiesta de esta noche_ –Insistía

- R: _Es su cumpleaños y tengo una sorpresa preparada desde hace tiempo, allí no estarán sus padres para impedirlo y lo tomare como un buen momento para que hablemos_ –Se encoge de hombros pensativa

- S: _Estas soñando demasiado, ya no confió en Quinn, es una co…_

- R: _Ya lo sé_ –La interrumpe- _Es cobarde porque tiene miedo… si tan solo hubieses visto a ese hombre, nos miraba con odio –_Entrecierra los ojos al recordar

- S: _Ese maldito desgraciada ira al infierno_…

Rachel suspira y se tumba por completo en la Cama

- R: _No sé qué pasa ahora mismo por la cabeza de Quinn, pero no puedo quedarme tranquila sin una explicación… La amo y si de algo estoy segura es que ella me corresponde…_

**-FlashBack jueves 15 de marzo-**

Luego de que Russel cerrara la puerta y lograra introducir a Quinn en la casa, Rachel quedo petrificada, pero minutos después reacciono y con toda su fuerza comenzó a golpear la puerta

Dentro solo se escuchaban los gritos del hombre y Quinn que escupía palabras de odio hacia su padre

Cada vez que escuchaba un sollozo o grito de su novia, Rachel golpeaba mas fuerte pidiendo que abrieran, pero era inútil

Una idea le vino al instante que Cometa desde un costado de la casa le ladraba…

Sin duda subir por el balcón de Quinn podía ser una opción, por lo tanto corrió rápidamente y con la ayuda del árbol junto a la ventana, escalo, sin embargo, fue inútil la acción ya que las ventadas del balcón permanecían cerradas y la habitación completamente a oscuras, signo de que aun su novia se encantaba debajo

Lucho por varios minutos con la ventana, pero fue imposible, dacio bajar y esperar con paciencia mientras que Quinn entrara a su habitación, lo cual no debía tardar porque los gritos ya no se escuchaban

Sentada a orillas del árbol con su mascota al lado, sintió como alguien le toco el hombro

- E: _Rachel…_ -Dice Emily haciendo que la otra morena se sobresaltara

- R: _¡Me asustaste! ¿Qué haces aquí?_ –Se levanta rápidamente

- E: _Estaba paseando a Cory_ –Señala al pequeño chihuahua de la señora Thompson, el cual ella solía cuidar- _¿Estás bien?_ –Pregunta al ver como la morena daba fugaces miradas a la habitación de Quinn con mucho nerviosismo

- R: _No, no lo estoy, hace unos minutos el padre de Quinn la obligo a entrar a la fuerza porque estaba hablando conmigo, se entero que somos pareja ¡No se qué haces! ¿Y si le hizo algo malo? ¿Sera prudente que llame a la policía? Santana tampoco responde el teléfono_ –Daba vueltas y hablaba con mucha rapidez

Emily suelta al cachorro que al parecer se había encariñado con Cometa, y la sujeta por los hombros

- E: _¡Rachel, tranquilízate! _–La movía logrando captar la intención de la otra entra sus divagaciones

- R: _¡No puedo tranquilizarme! _–Se suelta

- E: _Debes hacerlo… explícame con calma que sucedió_

- R: _No hay nada que explicar_ –Alzaba los brazos- _El se entero que somos novias y llego en el momento que estábamos hablando, luego me dijo que me fuera y obligo a Quinn a entrar pero ella entro dando gritos, no puede hacer nada _–Explica desesperada

Emily solo asintió con la cabeza, pensativa

- E: _Aunque no lo creas es normal que grite… En esa casa todos los días se escucha la voz de ese señor dando órdenes, soy su vecina y me doy cuenta_ –Se encoge de hombros con una mueca de pena

- R:_ ¿Y si le hizo daño y por eso ya no está gritando?_ –Abre los ojos por completo- _No, no, no, yo tengo que entrar_ –Se apresura a decir mientras hace el intento de ir a llamar a la puerta de nuevo, pero la otra morena la detiene

- E: _¡Espera, Quinn encendió la luz!_ –Le señala la ventana donde efectivamente se había iluminado la habitación

- R: _Cuida de Cometa, voy a subir_ –Le informa y sin esperar respuesta escala el árbol

Con mucha rapidez llego arriba y en cuento estuvo frente a la ventada busco entre las cortinas la figura de su chica, pero no era ella la que estaba

Judy se veía buscando algo entre las gavetas de Quinn y en cuanto sintió la presencia en la ventana, ladeo la cabeza y vio a Rachel

La morena también se percato de que la mujer la había descubierto, pero no se movió de su posición.

La señora Fabray luego de un suspiro cansado decidió abrir la ventada y encontrarse con esos ojos chocolate que solo transmitían preocupación

- J: _Rachel…_ -Dice al instante de verla frente a ella, pero la otra no respondió, simplemente entro sin ser invitada

- R: _¿Dónde está Quinn?_ –Pregunta con rapidez ya dentro de la habitación- _Si ese desgraciado le hizo algo le juro que me las va a pagar _–Estaba bastante inquieta, pero Judy corrió hasta la puerta para que no se le ocurriera bajar

- J: _Ella está bien, Rachel, ahora mismo está hablando con su padre… por las buenas_ –Hablaba en un tono bajo- _Debes irte, otro escándalo en este momento no es lo mejor_

- R: _No puedo creer que lo apoye mientras le hace daño a sus hijos, Quinn y yo nos queremos, y si ella decide estar conmigo no pueden obligarla a hacer otra cosa solo por caprichos_ –Escupía con rabia

- J: _No hablare contigo sobre esto_ –La mira muy seria, pero mantenía el tono bajo- _Quinn y Russel están hablando como padre e hija, por lo que debes respetarlo y marcharte, ella está bien, te lo prometo y en cuanto se desocupe le digo que te llame y te informe si es lo que quieres_

- R: _No confió en ustedes…_ -La mira de arriba abajo

- J: _Es la única opción que te queda a menos que quieras que Russel se exalte y arme otra batalla en donde ni tu ni Quinn resultaran ganadores_

Rachel se queda pensando por algunos segundos para luego asentir con la cabeza y caminar lentamente hasta la ventana

- R: _Quiero que sepa algo…_ -Voltea a ver a la mujer que permanecía en el mismo lugar- _No importa lo que su esposo este hablando con Quinn, no importa si le lava el cerebro… ella me ama y yo la amo, y eso, ni una ni mil mentes retrogradas, lo van a cambiar_ –Sentencia para luego bajar por el balcón como muchas noches había hecho

Aquella noche Luego de que Rachel llegara a casa, aun preocupada, Quinn le envío un mensaje diciendo que todo estaba bien que hablo con su padre y estaba más calmada.

Esto evidentemente no tranquilizo a la morena, pero no insistió por petición de la rubia en que descasara pues hablarían al siguiente día y el siguiente día llego…

- R: _¿Qué tienes que decirme?_ –Pregunta a la rubia que sentada en una de las mesas mas apartada solo jugaba con sus manos

- Q: _Hable con mi padre… y no está de acuerdo con nada de esto, bueno, tú misma lo viste_

- R: _Lo sé, es un idiota_ –Escupe ganando la mirada de la otra_- Se que es tu padre, pero es la verdad ¡Viste como nos trato! _

- Q: _Baja la voz, hablemos con calma… -_Mira a todos lados

- R: _Esta bien, continua ¿Qué te dijo?_ –Trato de tranquilizarse

- Q: _Lo mismo de siempre… que solo quería un buen futuro para mi, que me case con un buen hombre y tenga una gran familia_

- R: _Sí, claro una gran familia como la tuya_ –Espetó con ironía, pero Quinn la ignoro

- Q: _Dice que no tiene nada en contra de ti, pero que no puede aceptar lo nuestro –_Rachel rueda los ojos_- sabes como es y esto no es fácil de manejarlo –_Se apresura a decir antes que la otra replicara-

- R: _¿Si no tiene nada en contra de mi porque no lo acepta? ¡Es un cínico! _

- Q: _Rachel, por favor_ –Le reprocha el tono utilizado pues aun habían varios estudiantes

- R: _Es la verdad, Quinn, no puedes hacer lo que él te diga… _-Baja la voz pero la miraba con inquietud

- Q: _No estoy haciendo lo que él me dice, solo te explico lo que hablamos y básicamente fue eso, que no quiere que tengamos una relación_ -Lo dice tan tranquila que a Rachel le pareció extraño

- R: _¡Da igual! Pronto estarás en la universidad y no lo tendrás merodeando para que hagas lo que te pide_

- Q: _Exacto y por eso precisamente…debemos darnos un tiempo con esto_

- R: _¿De qué estás hablando? Darnos un tiempo con "Esto"_ –La mira con los ojos entrecerrados y haciendo comillas en la última palabra

- Q: _Con nuestra relación, Rachel, creo que lo mejor es mantener distancia hasta que las cosas se calmen, total dentro de poco nos graduaremos_

- R: _Pero si siempre hemos estado a escondidas, jamás les dijiste nada y jamás lo harás, ¿Cuál será la diferencia? _

- Q: _Que ahora ni a escondidas estaremos, creo que es lo mejor, para ambas… por un tiempo_ –Dijo sin mirarla a los ojos

La morena solo la observo con detenimiento por varios minutos hasta que se levanto y hablo

- R: _Esta bien, te daré tiempo si es que crees que eso cambiara algo… pero yo lo dudo mucho_ –Expresa y con una mirada triste se aleja

**-Fin del FlashBack-**

Desde ese día las cosas no fueron igual, más de un mes había pasado en que Quinn solo la saludaba por cortesía y en donde su mirada le decía que no estaba bien, que quizás la extrañaba igual que ella, pero por su cobardía debía seguir con "El plan"

Rachel no le creía del todo, ella sabía que algo había ocurrido aquella noche, en esa platica de "Padre e hija" y ya que Quinn no se lo diría tan fácilmente… ella con sus insistencia lograría "algo"

No se veían seguido, sin embargo, los mensajes de buenas noches aun llegaban, puede que acompañado de una que otra lagrima que ninguna de las dos percibía, pero que aun seguían derramándose…

Esa noche era la fiesta del cumpleaños número 18 de Quinn Fabray, la misma había sido organizada en casa de Brittany por insistencia de la rubia de ojos azules, y Rachel por supuesto que iría.

Ese era el motivo por el cual la latina estaba enfadada, diciéndole masoquista al asistir y saber que Quinn solo la quería mantener alejada, pero la misma rubia la invito diciéndole que, a pesar de todo, deseaba que estuviera para celebrarlo, sus padres no estarían y eso era un gran alivio.

Esto tampoco convenció a la Latina e insistía en que Rachel debía darse su puesto

Pero era de esperase que la morena se hiciera oídos sordos con el tema, por eso… con un hermoso vestido negro, su guitarra colgada en el hombro y una gran sonrisa de comercial… llega a la fiesta de su chica, porque si… a pesar de ese "Tiempo" ella seguía siendo suya.

- S: _¿Quiénes son esos estirados, Britt?_ –Pregunta Santana al ver como dos chicos con mirada prepotente estaban sentados en la sala

- B: _Son amigos de Quinn, o más bien amigos del papa de Quinn, no lo sé_ –Se encoge de hombros

- R: _No creo que sean amigos de Quinn_ –Rachel también los miraba desde su posición

- S: _Puede que sean enviados del diablo_ –Hace referencia a Russel

Rachel no dijo nada ante esto, pero sabía que la latina podía estar en lo cierto.

Si no estaba ni Russel ni Judy y los Pierce estaban de viaje, entonces enviar a dos vigilantes no era algo descabellado viniendo de ese hombre, sin embargo, lo que sorprendió a la morena no eran esos dos chicos, si no un tercero que entro con Quinn…

- K: _Wow que hermosa esta Quinn_ –Llegaba Kurt dándole copas a las chicas- _¿Quién es ese bombón que la compaña? _

- B: _Es su cita… creo_

- S: _¿Cómo sabes tú eso?_ –Pregunta rápidamente

- B: _No es que lo sepa, es que lo imagino, ella dijo que alguien la traería_ –Explica tranquila sin notar como Rachel cada vez entristecía mas su mirada

- S: _¿Te das cuenta? Por eso no quería que vinieras_ –Le dice a su amiga luego de que Brittany se había alejado a saludar a su prima

- K: _¿Ustedes según no estaban en un tiempo? Y ahora veo a Quinn con otro, esto no me gusta eh, aunque esta muy guapo_ –Esta vez era Kurt quien le hablaba a Rachel, pero sin dejar de mirar a Quinn con su nuevo acompañante

- S: _Le dije que no viniera, que no tiene que andar detrás del culo de Fabray solo porque está enamorada_

- K: _Estoy de acuerdo con la Latina…Quinn fue la que termino todo y si quiere volver que te busque ella, no debes andar detrás esperando que se le ocurra y…_

- R: _¡Se pueden callar! _–Eleva el tono interrumpiendo la charla de los otros dos.- _Primero que todo… tu_ –Señala a Santana- _Últimamente solo dices tonterías de Quinn y entiendo que estés molesta porque tomo esta dedición, pero recuerda que yo la acepte porque sé que a pesar de todo vale la pena esperar, porque la amo y tu_ –Señala ahora a Kurt- _No digas tantas tonterías que fuiste el primero en animarme para que no dejara ir a Quinn_

- K: _Si, pero…_

- R: _Pero nada, vine a la fiesta porque ella me invito, porque ella misma me da a entender que me sigue queriendo y si algo le dijo su padre para que cambiara en cuanto a lo que teníamos, pues lo voy averiguar_ –Expresa con firmeza mientras se alejaba hasta saludar a Emily

- S: _Me molesta cuando se pone tan filosófica, siempre bloquea mis insultos, me quiero ir de esta fiesta_ –Se cruza de brazos en forma infantil

- K: _Yo vine porque Quinn me invito y bueno… creo que es bueno apoyar a Rachel por cualquier cosa, ¿Si no querías venir porque viniste?_

- S: _Brittany me amenazo, si no venia no teníamos sexo hasta luego de la graduación. ¿Sabes qué es eso? ¡Un tormento!_ –Exclama con dramatismo

- K: _Un tormento es lo que vivirá Rachel esta noche, creo que mejor vamos a buscarle una copa_ -Informa viendo como Quinn era besada por el chico misterioso, muy cerca de la comisura de los labios

- S: _Maldita, Perra… ¡Te lo dije! No hay que confiar en las rubias, siempre te demuestran algo que no es y te enredan con sus cuerpos hermosos y ojos de..._ –Espetaba Santana caminando seguida por Kurt que solo rodaba los ojos pues era lo que decía cuando Brittany la ponía entre la espada y la pared

Del otro lado de la sala, y ajena a todo lo que hacia Quinn y sus otros "amigos", Rachel conversaba animadamente con Emily y Hanna, bueno… esta última no tan animada, pero si conversaban

- E: _¿Entonces qué harás con Samantha?_ –Señala la guitarra que sostenía ahora Sam luego de que Rachel le diera permiso de tocar algo

- R: _Es una sorpresa, tiene que ver con el regalo de Quinn_ –Responde sonriente

- H: _¿Y crees que a su novio, futuro estudiante de YALE, le guste?_

- R: _¿De qué hablas?_ –La mira con el ceño fruncido

- H: _Le cantaras una canción a Quinn ¿Cierto?_ –La morena asiente- _Bueno… ella vino con su novio y seguro a él no le gusta_

- R: _Quinn no tiene novio_

- E: _Cierto, Hanna, no digas cosas que no son_ –Emily la mira con dureza, pero esta no flaquea

- H: _Mira, Rachel… sé que no somos amigas precisamente, pero no te estoy mintiendo. La semana pasada fue la reunión padres e hijos en el club y ellos estaban conversando muy cómodos en la mesa, también se que Russel desde hace tiempo ha querido que Quinn Salgan con Brandon…_ -Explica señalado al chico que había llegado con Quinn.

Rachel, sin saber porque, le creyó

- R: _¿Crees que estén saliendo en verdad o solo lo hace por complacer a su padre?_

- H: _Creo que si quiere complacerlo, como tú dices… entonces están saliendo_ –Se encoge de hombros

- E: _Creo que antes de hacer cualquier cosa deberías hablar con Quinn, todo lo que dice Hanna son suposiciones_

- H: _Digo realidades y nos vemos ahora, creo que llego Kitty y tenemos cuentas pendientes_ –Informa alejándose

- R: _Puede que Hanna tenga razón, mira como esta Quinn con él –_Miraba a lo lejos como la rubia reía por un chiste que probablemente el chico conto

- E: _las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen ser, debes hablar con ella. ¿Ya la saludaste?_ –La morena niega con la cabeza- _Ve y hazlo cuando lo consideres y arregla las cosas si es que hay algo que arreglar_

- R: _No se si haya algo, en realidad estamos en un estado neutral por así decirlo y tampoco quiero estropear lo que sea que tenga planeado, ya muchos problemas debe tener con su padre_ –Explica con desgano

- E: _Se que la amas y te da miedo irrumpir en el espacio que ahora le has dado luego de lo que paso , pero tampoco te quedes a esperar a sus pies mientras ella decide, o peor aun… mientras su padre lo hace_

- R: _Tienes razón, hablare con ella_ –Alza la barbilla con confianza- _Creo que merezco una mejor explicación para toda esta locura_

Y eso era lo que Rachel iba a buscar, explicaciones, las mismas que Quinn en esa noche no pensaba dar.

El chico, que ya no era tan misterioso luego del relato de Hanna, paso la siguiente hora pegado a Quinn, tanto que Rachel desistió en muchos momentos ir a hablar con ella para evitar algún conflicto, no obstante, la latina seguía en su afán de que la enfrentara estuviera, o no estuviera, el susodicho

La morena no le hizo mucho caso a su amiga, por eso prefirió esperar un poco y ahora que Quinn había salido al patio trasero para hablar por teléfono, era el momento…

Rachel camina despacio y luego de colocar su guitarra en uno de los bancos, se acerca con cuidado a la rubia que aun tenía el teléfono en la oreja

- Q: _Esta bien, yo también te quiero, adiós_ –Se despide sonriente y gira encontrándose con Rachel

- R: _Hola…_ -Sonríe de medio lado- _Feliz cumpleaños_

- Q: _Gracias, Rachel_ –Le corresponde la sonrisa, pero con mas nerviosismo_- Me alegra que hayas venido, estaba hablando con Jess _–Señala su móvil

- R: _Que bien…_ -Se limita a decir dejando así un silencio incomodo

Quinn la mira, se veía tan linda con las mejillas sonrojadas y aquel vestido por encima de las rodillas…

Por otro lado, Rachel no sabía qué hacer, si abrazar y besar a Quinn como tanto lo deseaba, o mantener la distancia que quizás la rubia consideraba, aun estaba un poco desubicada con la situación, pero el motivo de ir hablar con ella era precisamente "ubicar todo"

- Q: _¿Me querías decir algo?_ –Pregunta luego de algunos minutos

- R: _Eh… sí, quiero hablar un momento contigo ¿Puedo?_ –Pregunta insegura

La rubia asiente rápidamente y camina hasta la banca donde estaba la guitarra de Rachel

- Q: _Veo que trajiste a Samantha_

- R: _Si es que planeo algo, o planeaba, no lo sé…_ -Quinn la mira confundida- _¿Quién es ese chico con el que llegaste?_ –Pregunta rápidamente para llegar al punto

- Q: _El… él es hijo de un amigo de mi padre_

- R: _Ok… ¿Están saliendo?_ –La miraba seria

- Q: _No exactamente, solo es mi cita esta noche y ya hemos compartido juntos en otras reuniones, solo eso. Estudiara en YALE, por cierto_ –Explica como si aquello fuera menos incomodo

- R: _Pensé que estábamos en un tiempo, Quinn, que todo esto lo hacías para dispersar las tensiones con tu padre y que luego nos daríamos una oportunidad_ –Se levanta del banco y la mira confundida

- Q: _Eso es lo que estamos haciendo, estamos dándonos un tiempo para tratar de que las cosas fluyan mejor_ –Sentencia como si nada

- R: _¿En serio?_ –Arquea las cejas sorprendida_- ¡Por favor Quinn! Un tiempo es respetar espacios y eso estoy haciendo, pero no experimentar con el primer bufón que tu padre te presente solo para complacerlo, ¡Eso es otra cosa!_

- Q: _¡No grites! Te dije que él y yo no estamos saliendo, solo compartimos juntos y ya, no pretendo que sea mi pareja_

- R: _¿Compartir juntos? ¿A caso tienen cinco años? _

- Q: _No digas tonterías, sabes de lo que hablo y hasta ahora todo iba bien, sé que no estamos tan cerca como antes, pero la idea es que pronto las cosas cambien, por eso te pedí este tiempo separadas_ –La mira con algo de suplica

- R: _¡Ese tiempo no implicaba que saliéramos con otras personas! Que yo sepa solo querías espacio para que tu padre no molestara, no que tenias que andar con el primero que te presentara y mostrárselo a todos ¿Crees que se siente bien? ¡Pues no! Me siento como una idiota viéndote con otros mientras yo llego con la idea de que al menos me saludes_ –Espetaba muy molesta

- Q: _Entones es hora que cambies de ideas Rachel…_

- R: _¿A qué te refieres?_

- Q: _Que no me esperes, que salgas con alguien ¡Haz lo que quieras!_ –Alzaba los brazos con una risita irónica que dejo fría a Rachel

- R: _¿Me estás hablando en serio, Quinn? _–No lo podía creer

- Q: _Totalmente, Rachel…_

- R: _Sabes que si yo salgo con alguien mas es probable que nunca volvamos ¿Cierto?_ –Insistía en las preguntas por las dudas de aquella actitud tan extraña que había tomado la rubia

- Q: _Soy muy consciente y no te estoy deteniendo, si es lo que quieres… entonces no me esperes_ -Responde tratando de ser firme aunque su mirada dijera lo contrario

Rachel traga saliva con dificultad, eso que dijo Quinn significaba muchas cosas para ella y ninguna era buena.

La actitud tomada por la rubia no tenia lógica alguna luego de ella misma enfrentarse a su padre aquella tarde en que la encontró con Rachel en la puerta, pero si bien pensaba que algo ocultaba, también su orgullo estaba tocado y a esta altura ya no le importaba retroceder…

- R: _Esta bien… es hora de que deje de esperar algo que probablemente no llegue_ –Toma su guitarra y saca del estuche un puerto USB- _Toma… es para ti_ –Se lo extiende y Quinn lo toma con extrañes

- Q: _¿Qué es esto?_

- R: _Es solo una canción… si no te gusta lo puedes desechar, la compuse el mismo día que fui a tu casa y planeaba cantarla hoy, pero los planes fueron cambiados _

- Q: _No tenías porque hacerlo…_

- R: _Lo sé, pero yo soy así_ –Se encoge de hombros- _Simplemente lo hago porque quiero no porque otros me lo pidan _–Fue una clara indirecta

- Q: _No quiero discutir más, Rachel_

- R: _Yo tampoco… solo quiero que recuerdes esto…_ -La apunta con el dedo- _Jamás te pedí que hicieras algo que no quisieras, solo te pedí que fueras tu misma y lucharas por lo que te hace realmente feliz, pero si la aceptación de tu padre vale más que tu propia felicidad entonces me has hecho un gran favor al decirme que no te siga esperando _

- Q: _Tú te estás yendo sin esperar porque no comprendes lo que esto significa, ese es el problema…_

- R: _Te equivocas Quinn… yo me estoy yendo porque para enamorarme solo necesite mi corazón, pero para volar y salir adelante con esto, se necesitan más de dos alas…_ -Sentencia con una profunda tristeza para luego alejarse con su guitarra en el hombro

- Q_: Yo solo corte mis alas para que tu pudieras volar…_ –Susurra bañada en lagrimas que Rachel jamás pudo ver

* * *

**N/A: No se preocupen, todo pasa por una razón y por lo tanto sus preguntas tendrán respuestas muy pronto.**

**Dentro de dos o máximo tres capítulos finaliza el primer bloque del fanfic y el otro que comienza no sera muy largo quizás un máximo de 12 capítulos (Creo que ya lo había avisado) Algunos los llaman "2das partes" y hacen otro fic, pero yo prefiero llamarlo "2do bloque" y seguir con este que es justo y necesario para que lean lo siguiente sin crear otras historias ;)**

**Besos sabor a caramelo !Vuelen alto! **


	38. ¿Pasando pagina?

**Capitulo 37**

"**¿Pasando pagina?" **

Viernes 22 de junio de 2012

- S: _¡Eso es para que aprendan, idiotas, con una chica de __Lima Adjacent__ nadie se mete!_ –Santana gritaba a todo pulmón mientras hacia la señal de Fuck you

- B: _Santy… tu no vives en __Lima Adjacent, allí solo vive tu tío, Frank el tuerto_ –Le susurraba al oído

- S: _Cállate, Britt, necesito verme intimidante_ –Le dice en el mismo tono para luego voltearse hasta sus contrincantes_- ¡Son unas perdedoras, y el próximo año las Guerreras las volverán a destrozar, _recuerden_ que por aquí estuvo Santana López!_

Las chicas del equipo rival la miraban horrorizadas y las de su propio equipo no paraban de reír

- R: _¿Te puedes calmar? Ya ganamos, no tienes que insultarlas–_Rachel se acerca tratando de tranquilizarla pues todo el que la miraba recibía un insulto

- S_: ¡Nos insultaron durante todo el juego, tengo que desquitármela!_ –Se justificaba haciendo que Rachel rodara los ojos- _Incluso te dijeron enana ¡Como puedes aceptarlo!_

- R: _Tú también me dices así, Santana_

- S: _¡Exacto! solo yo puedo decirlo_ –Expresa como algo obvio

- E: _Creo que no siento las piernas y eso que salí por veinte minutos, fue un gran juego_ –Emily llegaba hasta las otras morenas

- R: _Si, parece mentira que sea la última vez que juguemos con las guerreras –_Añade suspirando

- E: _Solo tuve una temporada, pero sin duda lo extrañare y terminamos como ¡Campeonas!_ –Alza los brazos en señal de victoria

- S_: ¡Somos las jodidas campeonas ohh si, ohh si!_ –Santana iba bailando seguida por Brittany y otras jugadoras hasta donde se encontraba la entrenadora

Ese día había sido el último juego de las Guerreras antes de la graduación y aunque el partido no fue nada fácil, resultaron victoriosas jugando en casa y llevándose el trofeo Estatal, pero no eran los únicos que estaban de celebración, pues el Glee club, dos semanas antes, resulto ganador de las nacionales de coros en chicago, un gran evento y logro para todo el grupo que tanto trabajó para llevarse el merito y admiración de todos los estudiantes de Mckinley

Ya no eran los perdedores marginados, ahora eran "estrellas" en el lugar e incluso Quinn que apenas participo en el último año, se sentía como una leyenda al llegar y encontrarse con un gran recibimiento, entre pancartas y confeti.

Desde ese día Santana jugaba a ser "diva" y todos los chicos bromeaban por esa actitud; como lo estaban haciendo justo ahora con la victoria de las "Guerreras" que en ese momento se encontraban cerca de los organizadores del partido para recibir su premio

- S: _¿Crees que podamos destapar una botella de Champagne como en la fórmula 1?_

- E: _No lo creo Santana, lo máximo que puedes sacar aquí es leche _–Responde riendo

- R: _Muero por llegar a casa, me duele todo el cuerpo_ –Rachel se quejaba dando masajes a su cuello

- S: _Que aguafiestas eres Berry, somos campeonas ¡Hay que celebrar!_

- R: _Tenemos otros días para hacerlo, aparte tengo que ir por mi vestido de graduación con Kurt, no todas somos como tú_ –Colocaba sus brazos en jarra mirando a Santana

- S: _¿Y como se supone que soy yo?_ –Entrecerraba los ojos y se acerca mas

- R: _¡Insoportable! Parece que te has tomado litros de cafeína_, _estas muy intensa_

- S: _¡Mira quien viene hablar de intensidades, la mismísima reina del drama!_

Emily y Brittany se miran entre sí, dándose la señal de que es hora de separarlas

- E: _Rach, porque no vamos con Ashley y las otras chicas, creo que aun no se hará la premiación_

- R: _Si, creo que es lo mejor, cierta persona me pone de mal humor –_Miro de reojo a la latina

- S: _¿Hablas de mi o hablas de Quinn? desde que te dejo no haces más que desquitártela con el mundo_ –Escupe para luego arrepentirse haciendo que Rachel se detuviera en su caminar

- B: _Santana… no debiste decir eso_ –La mira con seriedad mientras que por otro lado Rachel dio un suspiro y siguió caminando, sabía que enfrentarse a su amiga no era la solución a nada y sobre todo, sabía que al fin de cuentas… tenía la razón

Porque si… ese era el malestar que Rachel Berry tenía, luego de dos meses de haber terminado con Quinn, las cosas no fueron iguales, su humor no era el mismo y sus ánimos cayeron por el suelo.

Aprendió a disimular y sus dotes de actriz eran buenos porque podía apostar que sus padres jamás se dieron cuenta cuando se dormía llorando y despertaba diciendo que "había dormido excelente"

También se daba el lujo de pasearse en frente de Quinn sonriéndole a ella y al mundo como si nada pasara, como si no le doliera la evidente distancia que, desde aquella noche en casa de Brittany, se había hecho más abismal

Quinn ya no se mostraba en público con aquel chico, pero tampoco lo hacía con Rachel. La relación estaba zanjada por completo y aunque delante de sus amigos cercanos, no podía negar que la seguía amando, tampoco cambio su posición, aquella donde Russel Fabray era el hombre de las decisiones y ella la "buena hija" que obedecía

Rachel sabia que algo sucedió en la plática que su ex novia tuvo con su padre, no obstante y como había dicho en todas sus discusiones con Santana… "La pagina ya estaba pasada" o al menos eso fingía y volvían de nuevo a discutir porque si alguien conocía a Rachel Berry aparte de sus padres y hasta hace poco Quinn… esa era Santana Lopez

La misma que ahora se acercaba con el rostro avergonzado a disculparse con su mejor amiga

- S: _Berry…_ -La mira con los brazos cruzados

- R: _Esta todo bien Santana, no te preocupes_ –Le dice distraída mientras permanecía sentada en las gradas junto a Emily

- E: _Yo iré hablar con Hanna_ –Sabia que era momento de dejarlas solas

Santana se sienta al lado de la pequeña morena y suspira mirando como sus amigas celebraban con otros estudiantes

- S: _Parece mentira que todo esto se vaya acabar…_ -Dice en tono nostálgico

- R: _¿Ya extrañas Mckinley? Pensé que morías por irte de esta "Guarida de cucarachas"_ –Espetó divertida

- S: _Pues… aun sigo pensando que es una guarida de cucarachas, pero a pesar de todo hemos vivido muchas cosas aquí, fui popular, fui perdedora y ahora soy una estrella. Tengo que extrañarlo_ –Termina de hablar encogiéndose de hombros

- R: _Sin duda… aunque en mi caso no creo haber sido nunca popular_

- S: _Eres la capitana de la Guerreras y del Glee Club y ambos son campeones ¡Claro que eres popular!_ –Le da un toque divertido en el brazo

- R: _Supongo que ahora saben que no soy la esposa de Frodo, que me llamo Rachel y que Berry no es más que mi apellido, si he avanzado_ –Asentía sonriente

- S: _Los tiempos cambian y las buenas cosas quedan…_ -Sonríe de vuelta y le da un abrazo fraternal para luego volver su vista al frente y percatarse de que Quinn tomaba fotos, las ultimas de aquel año para el periódico escolar- _¿Has hablado con Quinn esta semana? _

- R: _No desde las nacionales…_ -Responde mirando al mismo lugar que la Latina

- S: _¿Hablaron el chicago?_ –Rachel asiente- _¿Qué te dijo?_

**-FlashBack 2 semanas antes-**

Los chicos de New Direction bajaron del escenario con el trofeo en mano y una emoción imposible de ocultar

El profesor Schuester les dijo algunas palabras en donde bromearon y otros soltaron lágrimas.

Quinn y Rachel no habían cruzado palabra en toda la gala, incluso en todo el viaje, sin embargo, las miradas eran inevitables, igual que las últimas semanas…

Igual que siempre…

La rubia moría por darle un gran abrazo de felicitaciones por el magnífico performance de "Its All Coming Back To Me Now" de Celine Dion, que dejo boquiabiertos a todos los presentes. Por eso, ahora que ya comenzaban alejarse y los chicos de dispersaban, se acerca a la pequeña morena que hablaba con Tina

- Q: _Hola… eh Rachel_ -Llama su atención con algo de timidez mientras le daba un ligero toque en el brazo

La morena se gira y la mira extrañada

- R: _Hola, ¿Deseas algo?_ –Pregunta sin enfado pero tampoco con emoción

Tina se disculpa y se va a reunir con el grupo que ahora alzaba a Artie en el aire

.- Q: _Quería… quería felicitarte, cantantes magnifico –_Confiesa con unas inmensas ganas de abrazarla

Rachel asiente y le regala una sonrisa amable

- R: _Gracias, en realidad todos lo hicieron muy bien y gracias eso ganamos, felicidades a ti también_ –Sentencia para luego hacer el intento de alejarse

- Q: _Espera, Rachel_ –La sujeta por el brazo y la otra frunce el ceño- _¿Iras a celebrar con los chicos?, el profesor Schuester dio permiso _

- R: _Si, supongo…_ -Le responde encogiéndose de hombros y creando un extraño silencio

Quinn abría la boca tratando de buscar palabras para continuar conversando, después de todo era lo máximo que habían hablado en varios días

- R: _Si me disculpas, creo que me voy con los chicos, es un poco incomodo todo esto_ –Rompe el silencio para dejar el ambiente aun más tenso

- Q_: No tiene que ser así_ –Dice rápidamente

Rachel suelta una risa irónica y la mira alzando las cejas

- R:_ ¿Y como se supone que debe ser? ¿Seguir fingiendo aun sin estar juntas? _

- Q: _Podemos mantener una buena relación… como amigas, quizás no sea como antes, pero…_

- R: _Pero si están tus padres frente es preferible que yo desaparezca ¿Es así como deseas que mantengamos una amistad?_ –La miraba con intensidad

- Q: _Se que estamos en una situación difícil, pero al menos llevemos las cosas en paz estas últimas semanas en la ciudad… Dios Rachel, no podemos zanjar todo esto como si fuésemos dos extrañas, hemos compartido muchas cosas juntas _

- R: _Y tú te has encargado de que nada de eso quede –_Respondecon dureza_- de que todo lo que hemos vivido haya quedado a un lado, solo por tratar de complacer a tu padre mientras te muestras con idiotas y futuros estudiantes de YALE_

Quinn se sujeta el tabique y cierra los ojos tratando de relajarse y no comenzar una gran discusión en ese lugar

- Q: _No quiero hablar de ese tema, te lo digo por enésima vez, tú conoces mi situación y la noche de mi cumpleaños te deje claro que no te iba a retener y que si querías salir con alguien lo podías hacer_

- R: _Solo lo dijiste porque tú efectivamente lo estabas haciendo_

- Q: _Yo no salía con Brandon, pero tampoco te lo explicare porque de seguro no lo entenderás_

- R: _Tienes razón, yo jamás entiendo nada, por lo tanto es mejor que mantengamos esta distancia, después de todo… Dentro de poco tomaremos caminos distintos y no tendrás que preocuparte por que alguien nos vea, podrás ser la hija prodigio con el novio perfecto, estudiando la carrera que mas "adoras"_ –Termina haciendo comillas en la última palabra

- Q: _Sabes que, da igual, mis decisiones no cambiaran solo porque tu tengas otra visión, es mi vida y punto y aunque te agradezco que me hayas ayudado en muchas cosas, hay otras que simplemente no tienes derecho a cuestionar, ¡No somos iguales!_ –Dijo con altanería

Rachel la mira detenidamente, como en aquellos momentos que sabía que Quinn atacaba solo por sentirse atrapada y vulnerable.

Luego de unos segundos hace una mueca de pana y sin decir una sola palabra, se aleja…

**-Fin del FlashBack-**

- S: _Quinn no aprende, yo que tú dejo que se de golpes con su propia pared, ya luego aprenderá la lección, te ha dejado ir por complacer a su estúpido padre_ –Decía Santana luego de escuchar el relato de Rachel

- R: _No la volveré a buscar y tampoco le diré lo que tenga, o no que hacer, creo que en muchos momentos la hice sentir mal por querer cambiar algo que viene viviendo desde niña, tiene un serio problema o un complejo, no lo sé, pero no es fácil para ella _–Medita mirando a lo lejos a su ex novia

- S: _Ya no es una niña Rachel, debe hacerse valer y vivir su vida, no la de ese viejo retrogrado _

- R: _Lo sé, ¡Pero ponte en su lugar!_ –Sentencia levantándose y mirando a Quinn que tomaba algunas fotografías de las chicas y bromeaba con otras

- S: _Si yo estuviera en su lugar hubiese mandado a la mierda a ese hombre _

- R: _Es su padre…_

- S: _Lo sé, pero si la quisiera, la dejaría ser feliz con lo que quiere, no dominarla a base de apariencias que al final no sirven de nada _

- R: _¿Y qué quieres que haga?_ –Se encoge de hombros- _Es su vida, ella misma lo ha dicho y yo ya me canse _

- S: _Entones que se vaya a la mierda Quinn Fabray, dentro de poco New York nos espera y allá encontraras muchas chicas ardientes como yo_ –Expresa divertida, girando sobre sí misma

- R: _¿Cómo tu? No gracias, no eres mi tipo, mejor vamos con los_ _demás_ –Sentencia para ser seguida por Santana que, ofendida, afirmaba ser la chica más ardiente de todas

Minutos después el trofeo fue entregado a las Guerreras y algunos premios individuales para Rachel como capitana y Santana y Brittany por ser asistentes en cada entrenamiento y fieles en cada partido a pesar de la lesión que la rubia sufrió hace un tiempo.

Todas bromeaban, incluso Rachel comenzó un extraño juego con Ashley ocasionando así los celos en Quinn que no perdía detalle de aquella interacción de ambas chicas ahora que estaban en el estacionamiento y ella platicaba con algunos chicos del Glee Club

- P: _Siempre he dicho que las jugadores de soccer son sexys, pero ninguna me hace caso_ –Decía puck con su acostumbrada coquetería

- K: _Eso pasa cuando tienes fama de acostarte con todas las jugadores del equipo de VolleyBall y aparte querido… por si no lo sabías, la mitad del equipo es gay_ –Dijo Kurt

- F: _Últimamente todas las chicas son gays, estoy confundido_ –Agrega Finn con el ceño fruncido y su cara de bebe con gases

- S: _Y a mí me confunde tu existencia y presencia en este lugar Hudson, ¿Tienes algún problema con la gente gay?_ –Llega Santana y pregunta de brazos cruzados y mirada intimidante

- K: _Cálmate Satanas, que Finn no es homofóbico, solo un poco lento_

- S: _Ni tan lento cuando grita ¡Cartero!_ –Afirma ocasionando la risa del resto incluso de Quinn que ya estaba enterada del "problemita" del chico

- F: _Eres lo peor, Santana_ –Espetó Finn malhumorado- _Nos vemos luego, tengo cosas que hacer_

- K: _Yo también me voy, solo vine a buscar a Rachel para ir a escoger su vestido, nos vemos mis amores_ –Se despide lanzando besos al aire

En un rato que los chicos comenzaron hablar de otra cosa, Quinn se dispuso a revisar las fotos de su cámara un poco más alejada, pero al mismo tiempo daba fugaces mirada a cierta pequeña morena que seguía tonteando con la misma chica.

Rachel decía algo y Ashley reía para luego abrazarla por el cuello o apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de la morena, Emily y Hanna que estaban cerca las miraban un poco raro, pero no le daban importancia

- S: _Extrañando lo que ya no tienes, Fabray_ –Le susurra al odio y seguidamente se paró a su lado

- Q: _No fastidies, solo reviso las fotos._ –Finge estar más interesada en la cámara que en otra cosa

- S: _Si, claro…las fotos_ –Se burlaba

- Q: _¿Qué quieres?_ –Pregunta con fastidio, esta vez olvidando la cámara

- S: _No quiero nada de ti, total nunca agradeces cuando desean ayudarte, pero digamos que me gusta recordarle a la gente lo mucho que se equivocan_

- Q: _Si es por Rachel te pido que no te metas, lo que pase entre ella y yo es nuestro problema_ –Espetó molesta

- S: _Es mi mejor amiga y tu ahora te comportas como si nada hubiese pasado, porque prefieres fingir eso a luchar por lo que en verdad quieres, ¡Eres una cobarde! –_Le escupe pues desde hace tiempo deseaba decírselo a la cara

- Q: _Tú no sabes nada y tampoco voy a discutir contigo en este lugar, tengo que ir por mi hermano que está en una actividad_ –Hace el intento de irse, pero Santana no lo iba a dejar así

- S: _No discutes porque sabes que tengo la razón y te sigue avergonzando lo que otros piensen… e_ –Repite con mas sarna despertando la furia Fabray

- Q: _¡Déjame en paz, maldita sea! Ni tu ni nadie sabe lo que estoy pasando y si me aleje de Rachel no es porque no me interese ¡Es todo lo contrario!_

- S: _¿Todo lo contrario? ¡Crees que soy idiota! –_Alzaba más la voz y caminaba detrás de la rubia que prefirió alejarse más del resto

Quinn respira profundo tratando de calmarse y detener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir

- Q: _Se que Rachel al igual que tu debe pensar que soy una idiota y preferí rendirme con lo nuestro en vez de enfrentarme a mi padre, pero no fue así, yo me enfrente, yo le dije la verdad sobre lo que siento y él no entendió, por eso esta decisión fue por el bien de Rachel_

- S: _No digas estupideces Fabray, ella solo sufre con todo esto ¡igual que tu, no seas imbécil! _

- Q: _Mi padre me amenazo Santana, él amenazo con lastimar a Rachel o sus padres de alguna forma y sé que lo puede hacer, tiene las influencias y la suficiente maldad para lograrlo y yo jamás me lo perdonaría_ –Confiesa derramando sus primeras lagrimas

Ahora Santana encajaba piezas y sus sospechas, al igual que las de Rachel, resultaron ser ciertas

- S: _¿Te amenazo, peo con qué? No puedo creer la bajeza de ese hombre ¡Debes decirle a Rachel! _

Quinn negó rápidamente con la cabeza

- Q: _No le diré nada y tú tampoco, por favor_

- S: _No lo sé_ -Se cruza de brazos_- ¿Con que se supone que te amenazo? Dudo que pueda hacer algo contra los Berry, ellos también tienen influencias_

- Q: _Hiram y Leroy tienen cuentas en el banco que el gerencia, incluso los movimientos de la clínica los hacen mediante ese banco y con mi padre directamente, solo que ellos no lo saben, les dan créditos y otros beneficios, mi padre dijo que si seguía con Rachel iba a costarle caro a los Berry, no me digas como, pero eso me dijo y sé que lo haría _

Santana tenia furia en la mirada

- S: _¡Es un maldito! Pero no puedes hacerle caso, solo utiliza eso para que le hagas caso, con que los Berry cambien de banco es suficiente, ellos no son idiotas y tu padre no es el dueño de ese lugar_

- Q: _¡También me dijo que le haría la vida imposible a Rachel si estaba a su lado! El conoce muchas personas, y no quiero que el futuro de Rachel se vea afectado solo porque yo me cruce en su vida, ¡entiéndelo! –_Dice desesperada y detener las lagrimas era imposible

- S: _Entiendo tu temor, pero también debes entender que las cosas no se hacen de esa forma, ya todos somos personas maduras y aunque tu padre no lo entienda… puedes hacer tu vida con Rachel sin que él se meta, se que si le cuentas te entenderá y sus padres igual_

- Q: _No, no lo hare_ –Negaba con la cabeza con mucha rapidez- _y por favor no le digas nada, te lo pido _–Suplica limpiando el resto de sus lagrimas

A lo lejos Rachel y Brittany las veían curiosas pero no distinguía o escuchaban nada

- S: _No lo sé, Quinn, creo que esto es delicado y tu padre es un desgraciado _

- Q_: De eso no hay duda, pero no le puedes decir a Rachel, no quiero que se sienta mal por todo esto o que se asuste, él no hará nada mientras yo esté lejos_ _de ella_

- S: _Ok, pero ponte en lugar de Rachel, ¿Si ella te escondiera esto como te sentirías? Que te abandonara solo por miedo a que te lastimaran, sin siquiera decirte como han ocurrido las cosas y porque has tomado decisiones que afectan a ambas ¿Crees que ella se lo merece? Pues no_ –Quinn baja la mirada- _Debes decírselo Quinn y te doy hasta el día de la graduación, si no lo haces entonces lo hago yo _


	39. El comienzo del final

**N/A: Hola, he vuelto con el CAPITULO FINAL del primer bloque ;). Creo que es el mas largo que he escrito pues quise plasmar en el muchas ideas dignas de un "Punto y aparte" en la historia. Obviamente en la siguiente actualización daré inicio al 2do bloque en donde no diré lo que sucederá pero si les puedo afirmar que no serán muchos capítulos, quizás la mitad de este o menos.**

**En fin... espero que disfruten leyéndolo tanto como yo disfrute escribirlo.**

**!Gracias pro el apoyo, besos infinitos con sabor a caramelo!**

* * *

**Capitulo 38**

"**El comienzo del final" **

Viernes 29 de junio de 2012

Mckinley estaba de fiesta, la celebración de la graduación se hacía presente y aquel auditorio donde el Glee Club solía hacer presentaciones, ahora simplemente se llenaba de padres e hijos nerviosos por iniciar una nueva etapa, esa titulada… "El comienzo del final"

Tan solo faltaban 10 minutos para dar inicio al acto y una ajetreada Brittany llegaba casi corriendo mientras era gritaba por Santana a su espalda

- S: _¿Cómo llegas a esta hora? ¡Ni siquiera has ensayado lo que vas a decir! _–Estaban detrás del telón donde saldrían los graduados

- B: _He llegado justo a tiempo_ –Responde tranquila acomodándose la toga y el birrete

- T: _Chicos, vamos a salir, acomódense_ –Tina avisaba al resto para que hicieran filas mientras el director decía algunas palabras antes de anunciar la entrada

Quinn y Rachel, obviamente estaban allí, pero sin espetar palabra o mirarse.

Las cosas seguían igual entre ellas, luego de la discusión con Santana, la rubia de ojos avellanas no dejo de darle vueltas al asunto de contarle o no la verdad a su ex y aunque tenía un plazo, que se acababa ese preciso día, aun no se había acercado a ella.

Temía que Santana le contaras las cosas y que de esta forma Rachel se enojara el doble por enterarse mediante terceros, pero incluso sabía que si ella lo hablaba, la situación sería igualmente complicada.

Hasta el sol de aquel día su cobardía estaba latente, y si le añadimos el punto de que Russel y Judy esa tarde estaban en el público… entonces el plazo acabaría y ella no se acercaría a Rachel Berry

El director anuncio el nombre de cada alumno y en ese orden iban saliendo, luego de algunas palabras más por parte de los profesores, llamaron al escenario a Brittany que no solo por ser presidenta estudiantil le correspondía dar el discurso, si no que por alguna razón, sus compañeros habían decidido que fuera de esa forma.

- E: _¿Están seguros que fue buena idea escoger a Brittany?_ –Pregunta Emily por lo bajo al resto

- M: _Yo me estoy arrepintiendo_ –Dice Mercedes al ver como la rubia de ojos azules buscaba un papel entre su toga, el que posiblemente, ya estaba perdido

- H: _Esto es un desastre, hubiese hablado Rachel, total es la que mas habla_ –Espeta Hanna al ver el pequeño momento del escenario en donde incluso Figgins fue a buscar el dichoso papel

- R: _¿Preparo un discurso? Creo que debe improvisar debido a las circunstancias_ –Añade Rachel mirando de reojo a Tina que se encoge de hombros

Brittany decidió desistir en su busque y, por fin, toma el micrófono para mirar a su expectante publico

- B: _Buenas tardes ¿Cómo están?_ –Pregunta sonriente generando algunas risas entre conocidos- _Estuve preparando un discurso con Lord Tubbington, pero el papel puede que lo haya dejado en el mariposario mientras estábamos retozando, no lo sé… Pero el director Figgins_ –Mira al hombre de reojo- _Me ha dicho que puedo improvisar, y como mis amigos me han escogido para esto, ya que según, Kurt, soy la única que dice la verdad…entonces voy a decir algunas palabras_ -Informa con naturalidad.

Quinn se tapa la boca, Kurt se encoge en su asiento y el resto simplemente abre los ojos como platos

- M: _Oh por Dios, en verdad creo que esto no ha sido buena idea_ –Dice Mercedes con nerviosismo

- _Prosiga Pierce, vaya al grano, por favor_ –Le susurra el director y con una sonrisa fingida vuelve a su lugar

- B: _Primero que todo… me gustaría decirles que yo llegue a esta escuela cuando tenía 12 años, no tenía amigos en la ciudad porque antes vivía muy lejos, en San Francisco… ¿Lo conocen?_ –Algunos asienten y otros la miraban extraño-_ El punto es que aquí conocí mucha gente importante… aunque hemos pasado muchas cosas en Mckinley, por ejemplo mis amigos y yo, al comienzo fuimos perdedores, Santana, Rachel, Kurt _–Los señalo- _Fueron las primeras personas que me dieron la oportunidad de acercarme sin juzgarme por mi forma de ser, otros simplemente me decían tonta, pero no lo soy…_ -Esta vez mostraba un semblante serio- _Quizás sea solo especial, como cada uno de ellos_

Los chicos del Glee Club le muestran una sonrisa y la madre de Brittany comenzaba a llorar

- B: _Pertenecí a las animadoras, luego salí de ellas por que una persona a la cual quiero mucho, no pudo continuar_ –Mira a Santana que le guiña el ojo_- También he pertenecido al Glee Club y al equipo de Soccer, en donde he hecho grandes amigos que sin duda nunca voy a olvidar… a mi entrenadora, ella grita, pero es grande y no solo por su tamaño_ –Le hace una señal a Sue Sylvester que alza la barbilla con orgullo- _fuimos marginados por un tiempo, luego demostramos que podíamos ser un poco mas que simples perdedores y ahora incluso hemos ganado trofeos que no caben en la vitrina, donde antes no existía más que uno_ –Suspira perdiendo su vista al final del auditorio_- Compartimos buenos y malos momentos, discusiones entre amigos_ –Comenzaba a mirar a cada uno- _Incluso conocimos enemigos que al final no resultaron ser tan malos _–Se enfocaba en Hanna y luego en Emily que le sonreía- _Fuimos cómplices de grandes historias… esas que no puedes contar, pero que sabes que son importantes para las personas que mas quieres _–Miraba a Quinn que sin duda entendía que esa complicidad era su relación con Rachel

La rubia de ojos avellana baja la mirada hasta sus manos, posiblemente para ocultar las lágrimas que comenzaban a salir

- B: _Las personas me dicen que veo el mundo de una forma diferente, que las nubes de algodón no existen y que tampoco puedo pretender que la gente sea feliz todo el tiempo, pero esas mismas personas me han dicho que no podía ser presidente estudiantil o que no podía graduarme, que era muy tonta para ir a la universidad… creo que estuvieron equivocados. ¿Cierto, mama?_ –Grita un poco más fuerte y Susan asiente con lagrimas en los ojos mientras Judy sobaba su espalda- _No sé si todos tengan la misma experiencia al pisar este lugar y sé que no todos son buenas personas, como en cualquier escuela, hay cosas buenas y otras no tanto_ –Frunce el ceño concentrada por algún recuerdo_- pero sin duda es un sitio que nos ha dado oportunidades y nunca lo vamos a olvidar… Nos llevamos cosas especiales en el bolsillo, personas y grandes profesores que nos motivaron cuando otros nos humillaron_ –Mira al profesor Schuester- _y como dijo una vez mi amiga Rachel…_ -La señala- _ser parte de algo especial te hace especial, por eso ella tiene sueños en el estuche de su guitarra y un gran grupo de amigos para estar cuando se cumplan. _

La morena sin evitarlo, llora, al igual que el resto mientras Brittany respira profundo para terminar con su discurso

- B: _Hablo en nombre de mis compañeros de la promoción 2012 y de todos mis amigos, hoy soy una orgullosa egresada de la escuela William Mckinley, el lugar donde por años fuimos testigo de que no todo es fácil, que quizás los buenos compañeros no son los que te dicen buenos días, si no los que se sientan a tu lado sin hablar por timidez; de que debes luchar por ganar un puesto porque creer en ti mismo es lo que te abre el camino… a las nubes de algodón. Muchas gracias_ –Termina de hablar con su típica y mágica sonrisa

- S: _Si, sin duda fue una gran idea_… -Susurra Santana dándole una mirada orgullosa a su chica

* * *

- E: _Wow Brittany, admito que me sorprendiste, nunca pensé que hablarías de esa forma… estoy orgullosa de ti_ –Sentencia Emily dándole un pequeño abrazo

- B: _Estuve practicando, les dije que Lord Tubbington es un buen orador, el me enseño _

- S: _Mi chica es la mejor, siempre lo digo_ –Ahora la latina era la que se unía a ella ignorando el último comentario

Algunos chicos ya se encontraban cerca de la salida pues el acto había terminado hace varios minutos

- P: _¿Y ahora a donde vamos? Puckzilla quiere fiesta_ –Movía las caderas

- K: _Tú siempre quieres fiesta, pero esta vez te doy la razón, debemos ir a celebrar, el problema es que ahora mismo muchos de los chicos se van –_Opina Kurt

- B: _Mis padres y los de Quinn prepararon una cena de celebración para nosotras, si quieren todos pueden venir_ –Se mostro entusiasmada

- S: _No se si sea buena idea Britt_ –Miraba a Rachel que permanecía en silencio

- B: _Entonces podemos ir a otro lugar luego, que se yo, al menos antes de irnos todos_ de viaje –Se encoge de hombros

- R: _Cada quien puede ir al lugar que quiera, podemos planificarlo para mañana, quiero compartir un rato con ustedes porque el lunes viajo a New York_ –Añade con tristeza y evitando mirar a su ex

A Quinn por alguna razón se le encogió el corazón ¿Esa podría ser la última vez que vería a Rachel?

Quizás si… y no dejaba de lamentarse

- S: _Entonces podemos reunirnos mañana, Britt y yo viajaremos el miércoles, y seguro nos veremos en mucho tiempo, así que…_ -Mira al esto que asiente con una sonrisa

- R: _Entonces que quede así, los extrañare demasiado–_Suspira y esta vez si mira a Quinn que no le quitaba los ojos de encima y aunque había pasado un tiempo, aquellas orbitas avellana la seguían desarmando, por lo que opto retirar el contacto y enfocarse en lo que sea que estuviese hablando Mike

- P: _Entonces fiesta en mi casa mañana ¿Quedamos?_

- R: _Perfecto, ahora si me disculpan… mis padres me esperan_ –Se despide con la mano quizás para evitar el momento incomodo de saltar a Quinn- _¡Los quiero!_ –grita antes de encontrarse con los dos hombres

- K: _Yo voy con Rachel, ¡Espérame!_

Y así uno a uno se fue despidiendo entre bromas y tristeza por saber que aquel podría ser uno de los últimos encuentros antes que pasara mucho tiempo

- S: _Quinn, espera…_ -Detiene a la rubia que también se marchaba aunque perdida en sus pensamientos

- Q: _¿Qué sucede?_ –Pregunta temerosa por otra discusión y esta vez cerca de sus padres

- S: _No has cumplido con nuestro trato_ –Quinn mira a otro lado- _Y no me vengas con que se te olvido, porque no te lo voy a creer_

- Q: _No se me olvido, simplemente no se como decirlo, creo que es mejor que se queden las cosas como están, no quiero ser un problema para ella_ y aun estoy luchando conmigo misma –Admite con tristeza

- S: _Ya hablamos de esto… no vengas con lo mismo _

- Q: _Santana, lo siento ¿Ok? Deja las cosas así, es por el bien de todos_ –Dice sin mucha seguridad- _Me tengo que ir, mi familia está esperando _

- S: _Claro, la familia perfecta…_ -Espeta con ironía pero Quinn hace caso omiso y se aleja- _Me tocara contárselo a Rachel yo misma…_ –Negaba con la cabeza

* * *

2 días después – Domingo 01 de Julio de 2012

Quinn se encontraba acostada el piso de su habitación, con la mirada fija en el techo; escuchando la misma canción una y otra vez y con un libro abierto a la altura de su abdomen…

Había estado en esa posición al menos media hora, perdida en sus pensamientos, que no iban a otro lugar más que a su ex novia

Un día antes había estado con sus amigos en casa de Puck puesto que planearon la famosa reunión en ese lugar, pero no fue del todo satisfactorio, bromeo y compartió con sus ya "Ex compañeros" sin embargo, la única persona a la cual no le hablo fue precisamente la que más le importaba

Rachel Berry…

La morena acudió e incluso canto en el Karaoke, pero entre ellas todo eran miradas de nostalgia y un halo de tristeza que incluso llegaba a parecer decepción, o al menos eso percibía Quinn.

Por otro lado Santana tampoco hablo mucho, cosa que le pareció extraño o quizás Brittany tuvo algo que ver, luego de las últimas palabras que cruzaron, lo único que imaginaba era que Rachel se enfrentara a ella puesto que la Latina le tuvo que haber contado todo, sin embargo, no hubieron reclamos y ninguna conversación…

Se lamentaba, claro que lo hacía, quizás aquella noche era la última vez que vería a Rachel y lo peor era que fue bajo su propia decisión, su absurda cobardía, su miedo a ser lo que deseaba y luchar por lo que amaba… No obstante, algo iba a suceder y Quinn Fabray abriría los ojos

Por fin…

- J: _Quinn… ¿Dónde estás, hija?_ –La mujer entraba la habitación buscando a la rubia, pero no la veía en ningún lado

Siguió caminando un poco más, se escuchaba en volumen medio una canción que no reconocía, sin embargo, la voz le era familiar

- J: _Oh, aquí estas ¡Quinn!_ –Grita tanto que la otra se sobresalto sentándose. Al parecer se había quedado dormida.

- Q: _¡Mama, no me grites así!_ –Se toca el pecho acomodándose el cabello y dejando el libro al a orilla de la cama, desde donde tomo impulso y se levanto segundos después

- J: _Que exageradas eres Quinnie_ –Reía sentándose en la cama- _Esa… esa es Rachel ¿Cierto?_ –Pregunta despacio refiriéndose a la canción

Quinn abre los ojos como platos y de inmediato apaga el estereo donde aun sonaba la canción que la morena le compuso y la misma que no había dejado de escuchar desde el día que se la entrego

- Q: _Ehh… es una canción nueva, pero se parece a la voz de Rachel_ –Miente muy nerviosa y Judy no le creyó, no obstante, prefirió dejarlo pasar

- J: _Tu hermano se acaba de ir a casa de un compañero, tienen una piscinada –_Le informa con voz suave y perdida en un punto fijo de la pared

Quinn frunce el ceño y la mira extrañada, para luego sentarse a su lado. Algo le sucedía, pero siendo una mujer tan reservada, era complicado adivinar algo con exactitud.

- Q: _¿Te sucede algo?_ –Pregunta al fin viendo el perfil de su madre

- J: _Todo está bien ¿Qué tal la pasaste anoche?_ –Se mostro mas animada

- Q: _Bien, me da un poco de pena saber que no los volveré a ver… _

- J: _Eso no lo sabes, siempre se pueden reunir, en un futuro_ -Quinn suspira y asiente con la cabeza- _¿Viste a Rachel?_ –Indaga haciendo que el pulso de su hija se acelerara

¿Sera que Russel la envió a que hiciera estas preguntas?

- Q: _Si, claro como todos… ella es parte de la promoción y nuestro grupos de amigos, es normal_ –Hablo muy rápido y mostrándose a la defensiva

- J: _No me molesta, Quinn_

- Q: _Pero es muy raro que lo preguntes_

- J: _Lo sé, pero es solo curiosidad, Rachel es una buena chica, se que te quiere, aunque no he visto totalmente como ha sido tu… relación_ _con ella –_Susurra lo ultimo

- Q: _¿A dónde quieres llegar?_ –Se altero un poco levantándose de la cama- _Hace poco me decías que no podía estar con Rachel, que estaba muy joven, apoyaste a papa con todo lo que hizo y ahora hablas de ella como si todo estuviese bien _

- J: _Quiero que hablemos… te prometo que no será igual, tengo algo importante que decirte, pero primero necesito que me respondas algunas preguntas, o más bien una_

- Q: _¿Qué tipo de preguntas? _

- J: _¿Estas segura de amar a Rachel?_ –Fue directa tanto que Quinn trago en seco y se sentó de nuevo en la cama

- Q: _Yo… yo…_

- J: _Tranquila_ –Acaricia su espalda- _No te voy a juzgar, solo cuéntame… dime como es ella, dime como ha sido esa relación en secreto, confía en mi_

Quinn no sabía porque, pero de alguna forma intuía que su madre hablaba en serio y realmente estaba interesada en saber aquello

La rubia mas joven toma una gran bocanada de aire y comienza hablar

- Q: _Rachel… Rachel es la chica más increíble que he conocido en mi vida_ –Judy ríe por la frase trillada de todo enamorado- _Es enérgica, siempre tiene algo que decir, algo con lo que alentarte o hacerte reír, incluso a sus amigos, pero conmigo era especial… se aguantaba mis rabietas o desplantes al principio y creo que por eso…_ -Se queda callada

- J: _Te conquisto_ –Termina la frase con una sonrisa y Quinn se sonroja

- Q: _Si, aunque todo en ella es una debilidad para mi, su forma de ver la vida, su modo de hablar, de cantar e incluso sus manías extrañas que a otros perturban_ –Ríe fuerte a lo ultimo- _Simplemente es alguien que te llena de luz solo por estar cerca… ¡es una estrella!_

- J: _Lo supongo… por eso la fotografía tanto –_Sentencia haciendo que Quinn se nuevo se pusiera nerviosa al saber que su madre estaba al tanto de ese detalle- ¿_Era detallista contigo?_

- Q: _Si, ¡Mucho! Siempre me enviaba mensajes románticos, algo graciosos pero me encantaban… ella sabe que mi pastel favorito es el de chocolate y cada vez que iba a su casa me prepara uno, al igual que hacia sus famosas "pizzas de cebolla sin cebolla" porque conoce mi manía de no comerlas directamente, solo sentir el sabor_ –Seguía contando y ya un nudo se comenzaba a formar en su garganta- _Sabe que amo la fotografía y todo el tiempo me incitaba a que llevara mi cámara conmigo, algo que Alex odiaba _–Ríe con ironía a lo ultimo- _El nunca me conoció, quizás nadie lo ha hecho hasta que Rachel llego… y por eso, aunque ustedes no lo desearan, yo me deje llevar y me enamore porque es lo mejor que se me pudo haber cruzado en el camino_ –Confiesa derramando sus primeras lagrimas

Judy la miraba fijamente y Quinn no sabía si aquella mirada neutral era para bien o para mal

- J: _Sin duda llego para alegrar tus días… es alguien diferente_

- Q: _Lo es, ¿Sabes que tiene un perro que trata como su hijo?_ –Judy asiente riendo al recordar a Cometa- _También tiene una guitarra llamada Samantha y una libreta roja algo desgastada con una estrella pintada que no deja que nadie lea_ –Se le iluminaban los ojos cada vez mas al recordar aquellos detalles de su ex novia- _Es tan linda… tan especial e irritante_ –Ríe entre dientes- _La extraño mucho…_

En ese instante Judy Fabray recibió de su hija lo único que quería… confianza.

Por primera vez Quinn le hablaba de aquel tema con tranquilidad y seguridad, sin gritos, sin reproches, solo aflojando los sentimientos con una mirada triste y melancólica que ella estaba dispuesta cambiar

- J: _Si la extrañas entonces ve por ella…_ -Dice como si nada sorprendiendo a Quinn

- Q: _¿Ir por ella?_

- J: _Así es… ve por Rachel, dile que te de otra oportunidad, si deseas cúlpame a mí, aunque bueno… al final si he tenido mucha culpa_

- Q: _No… no te estoy entendido_ –Se limpia las lagrimas y la mira realmente confusa

- J: _Te podrá sonar extraño, pero deseaba hablar contigo sobre esto, solo para estar segura que valía la pena y ahora que me hablaste de Rachel con tanto amor, creo que una historia tan hermosa no puede terminar por alguien como Russel _

Sin duda Quinn no podía creer lo que escuchaba

- Q: _Esto es realimente extraño, no sé si creerte y disculpa que te lo diga, pero luego de todo lo que hemos pasado es complicado tomar tus palabras a la ligera_

- J: _No es fácil de creer pero es cierto, desea que seas feliz Quinn, tanto tu como Thomas, por eso las cosas de ahora en adelante cambiaran_ –Sentencia con firmeza levantándose de la cama

- Q: _Russel jamás permitirá que hagamos algo fuera de sus leyes_

- J: _Pero ya Russel no está, solo estamos nosotros tres, no hay nadie que de órdenes para su beneficio o que te prohíba luchar por tus propios sueños_

- Q: _Mama… me estas confundiendo ¡No entiendo nada!_

- J: _Tu padre y yo nos separamos, yo misma tome la decisión, Quinn. Anoche fue nuestra última discusión y el ahora no está en casa, no será fácil el tema del divorcio y quizás no vivamos con las mismas comodidades, pero sin duda viviremos mejor_ –Informa con la voz casi quebrada pero con la mirada segura

A Quinn todo aquello la toma por sorpresa, estaba al tanto de que sus padres últimamente discutían más de lo normal, pero jamás imagino que su madre fuera tan valiente como para decidir separarse

- Q_: ¿Me hablas en serio?_ –Pregunta con una sonrisa inevitable que le causo gracia a su madre

- J: _Totalmente en serio… él está muy molesto y dijo que no iba a darme manutención para Thomas, pero no importa ¡haremos una nueva vida!_ –Alza los brazos- _Puedes ir por Rachel, puedes luchar por ella, puedes estudiar en la universidad que desees, creo que Yale no era tu única opción ¿O me equivoco?_ –La mira divertida, ella misma había descubierto que Quinn tenía cartas de otras universidades en donde había sido aceptada en algunas facultades

- Q: _Yo… yo solo lo hice por si en Yale las cosas no resultaban_

- J: _No debes excusarte, sé que no querías estudiar leyes ahora está casi todo listo, pero si deseas tomar otra decisión, yo te apoyare_ –La toma de las manos y le da un dulce beso en la mejilla- _Ahora ve por tu chica, creo que tienen mucho que hablar, yo iré un rato a casa de Susan para arreglar algunos asuntos del divorcio con el abogado de Marc_ –Termina de decir alejándose hasta la puerta

Quinn estaba en una nube, aquello que siempre había soñado en su familia, ahora era una realidad

- Q: _Mama_ –La llama antes que saliera. Judy solo mueve la cabeza para que continuara- _Estoy muy orgullosa de ti_ –Sentencia con sinceridad hasta caminar rápido y fundirse en un abrazo

- J: _Ahora hazme sentir orgullosa a mi también y ve por esa pequeña morena_ –Le dice luego de separarse para salir y dejar una gran sonrisa en Quinn

* * *

- L: _Hija ¿Estás segura que no es muy pronto? Digo, puedes ir luego del verano o unas semanas antes_ –Repetía Leroy por quinta vez

- H: _¿Puedes dejar de ser tan anticuado? Rachel debe ir a conocer el lugar donde vivirá y arreglar sus asuntos ¡Nuestra niña ya comenzó a volar! –_Expresa con dramatismo haciendo reír a Rachel y gruñir a su marido- _¿Ya tienes todo listo pequeña?_

- R: _Si, todo está empacado o al menos lo que me llevare ahora, faltan algunas cosas pero en unas semanas las llevo, las chicas también vendrán a Ohio antes de comenzar clases y entonces termino de llevarme lo que me haga falta_

- L: _Sigo insistiendo que te vas muy rápido…_ -Repite y los otros dos ruedan los ojos

- H: _No le hagas caso_ –Movía la mano para restarle importancia mientras se sentaba al lado de Rachel en el sofá del living- _¿Tus amigos irán contigo?_

- R. _Solo Kurt, Santana y Britt van la próxima semana _

- L: _¿También Kurt estudiaran en New York?_

- R: _Si, anda con sus locas ideas de la moda, aun no resolvemos bien lo del departamento, el que contactamos es para tres nada mas, pero Brittany y Santana quieren mudarse cerca_ _o con nosotros_ _el primer semestre_

- H: _Me alegra que estén muy cerca, eso da seguridad cuando estás en un lugar nuevo_

- R: _Si, ¡estoy muy emocionada!_

- H: _Solo falta que este… Quinn_ –Añade despacio, sabía que era un tema delicado para su hija, ella misma le conto la situación luego de la ruptura

- R: _Ya Quinn es pasado _–Miente descaradamente

- L: _Lo mismo dijo tu padre de mí un mes antes de casarnos –_Interviene Leroy para luego levantarse e ir hasta la cocina

- H: _Tu padre tiene razón…_

- R: _Te juro que lo he superado, es fuerte y complicado, pero no puedo estancarme a esperar que ella decida avanzar, estamos muy jóvenes y simplemente no podemos estar juntas en estas circunstancias_ –Explica con su acostumbrada rapidez

- H: _Tienes razón, aunque hablas como si tuvieses treinta años_ –Bromea

Rachel ríe y da un largo suspiro

- R: _La quiero mucho… pero supongo que no es suficiente, somos tan diferentes…_

- H: _La diferencia no es impedimento, quizás la edad y el tiempo sí, no te agobies por eso_ –Besa su cabeza y se levanta- _Voy ayudar a tu padre, seguro esta matándose con el asado_

Luego de que Hiram se retira, Rachel queda pensativa acariciando la cabeza de Cometa que ya se había posesionado a su lado

Si amaba a Quinn y sabia que la rubia le había correspondido, pero luego de todo lo vivido, ya no deseaba luchar por algo que quizás no era tiempo de vivir, o al menos… eso pensaba.

El timbre minutos después interrumpe sus pensamientos y se levanta rápidamente para encontrarse con una sonrisa nerviosa y dos órbitas avellanas que muy bien conocía

- R: _Quinn… ¿Qué haces aquí?_ -Pregunta con el corazón acelerado

- Q: _Yo…yo Rachel necesito que hablemos_ –Expresa con las palabras atropelladas

- R: _¿Hablar sobre qué? Creo que no es conveniente que te vean por aquí_ –Se cruza de brazos luego de salir y cerrar la puerta tras ella

Hiram vio quien había llegado, pero prefirió introducirse de nuevo en la cocina

- Q: _Necesito contarte algo importante, esto puede ser loco, pero… las cosas han cambiado y creo que merecemos darnos una oportunidad_ –Dijo sintiéndose algo torpe por aquella oración

- R: _¿Oportunidad? ¿Para qué? Supongo que para ir al siguiente día y aceptar todo lo que te prohíban _–La mira con dureza

- Q: _No me prohibieran nada, yo estoy dispuesta a luchar por esto, puede sonar estúpido, pero es así_ –Se mostraba nerviosa y desesperada- _¡No voy a ir a Yale!_

- R: _¿Qué? Estás loca, Quinn, mejor vete a casa_ –hace el intento de entrar pero la rubia la detiene

- Q: _Rachel, por favor… escúchame_ –Acaricia su mejilla con delicadeza, tanto que el tacto hace estremecer a ambas

- R: _Creo que no hay nada de que hablar, ya nos hemos hecho mucho daño _–Traga saliva con dificultad

- Q_: Creo que el daño ha sido más de mi parte y estoy dispuesta enmendarlo_

- R: _¿Cómo pretendes hacer eso, viviendo a escondidas?_ –Espetó molesta

- Q: _No, ya no mas_ –Alza los brazos- _Ahora todo será diferente, mis padres se divorciaron, Russel no podrá impedir nada, somos independientes _–Explica emocionada por las buenas nuevas

- R: _Eso quiere decir que solo lo haces porque tus padres se separaron, mas no porque has cambiado, creo que es peor aún, Quinn…_ -Negaba con la cabeza

- Q: _Rachel Por favor_ –Toma sus manos y la mira suplicante- _Me voy contigo a New York, un nuevo comienzo, sin nadie que nos prohíba o nos reclame, dame la oportunidad de demostrarte que puedo ser más que una chica que acata ordenes, yo te amo…_

Rachel vaga por varios segundos aquellos ojos hipnotizadores. Era muy extraño todo lo que decía, quizás esta vez se había armado de valor para reanudar su relación y ser realmente quien deseaba ser, pero no le era suficiente

- R_: Yo también te amo_ –Quinn sonríe como tonta- _Pero…_

- Q: _¿Pero que?_ –Se muestra nerviosa mordiéndose el labio inferior

- R: _Pero, no podemos estar juntas…_ -El gesto de Quinn cambia- _Te felicito, me alegra que decidas hacer las cosas por tu cuenta y me alegra que Russel ya no esté cerca de ustedes, aunque sea tu padre, pero creo que no es suficiente para que volvamos con lo mismo… _

- Q: _¿Lo mismo? ¡Hemos vivido muchas cosas! _

- R: _También lo sé, Quinn y son cosas inolvidable, contigo fue mi primera vez_ –La mira con dulzura estremeciéndose en el recuerdo

- Q: _Rachel, sé que por mis estúpidos errores se han deteriorado muchas cosas, pero mírame_ –Toma su barbilla obligando a que conecte con su mirada- _Te estoy ofreciendo un nuevo comienzo para esto que tenemos, no seré la niña cobarde que te deja sola, podemos ir a New York, quizás no entre en alguna universidad pronto, pero voy a trabajar y luego entrare en alguna academia o facultad importante, tengo un buen promedio y también hice diligencias para otras facultades_ –Hablaba sin parar tanto que parecía cosa de Rachel

- R: _Para, para Quinn_ –Movía las manos haciendo que la otra se callara- _No tienes que hacer esto…_

- Q: _No es que tenga, es que quiero hacerlo… por mí y por ti_

- R: _No lo hagas por mí, si decides cambiar algo en tu vida que sea por ti misma, no caigas en el mismo error_

- Q: _Nada que tenga que ver contigo es un error para mí_ –Afirma con seguridad causando incluso ternura en Rachel

- R: _Entonces respeta lo que te digo, así como yo respete que me dejaras por las amenazas de tu padre_

- Q: _¿Cómo sabes eso? Santana..._

- R: _No fue Santana… bueno, ella me termino de dar detalles, pero fue Tomy_ –Confiesa para mayor impresión de la otra- _El llego hasta mi, días antes de la graduación, estaba muy preocupado por ti y yo lo tranquilice diciéndole que pronto estarías lejos de tu padre y nada pasaría, pero que yo no podía obligarte a cambiar_

- Q: _No tenía idea… pensé que me lo dirías cuando te enteraras _

- R: _No tenía por que hacerlo… si no me lo dijiste fue por la misma razón de siempre _

- Q: _Miedo…_ -Susurra mirando sus pies

- R: _Exacto… Escucha Quinn_ –Logra que la otra la mire de nuevo- _Eres una persona talentosa, hermosa y con muchas oportunidades por delante, no has tenido una familia "Fácil" _–hace comillas con sus dedos- _Pero sé que saldrás de ese estancamiento que ellos mismos te obligaron a vivir…_

- Q: _Lo sé, pero estoy dispuesta a cambiar eso, por eso he venido, porque de ahora en adelante mi vida y la da mi familia cambiara_ -Volvía con el mismo discurso acompañado de un tono de suplica

- R: _Si vas a cambiar tu forma de ver las cosas, entonces te felicito… quizás algún día te vea como una exitosa abogada o como lo que verdad deseas ser…-_Sonríe de medio lado- _Pero no lo hagas por que deseas que volvamos porque simplemente no es el tiempo que necesitamos para que eso suceda_

- Q: _No te estoy entendiendo_ –Negaba con la cabeza- _¿Crees que aunque cambie mi vida de igual forma es imposible que estemos juntas ahora?_ –Rachel asiente- _¿Por qué lo dices, estas con otra persona? Y disculpa si suena estúpido, pero no encuentro otra excusa _–Le pregunta un tanto molesta

- R: _No es una excusa, solo es una realidad, te amo y creo que seguirá siendo igual por mucho tiempo, pero ahora mismo no deseo retornar a lo mismo, no deseo que vivamos esto mientras te encuentras a ti misma, yo solo sería un obstáculo para eso, deseo ir a New York y que tu vayas a donde más desees ir, pero no por mi… quiero que lo hagas por ti, Quinn, debes hacer lo que te haga sentir feliz_–Explica con una mirada dulce

- Q: _Yo quiero vivir mi vida contigo, eso me hace sentir feliz, eres lo que me complementa, Rachel_ -Sentencia con la voz entrecortada

- R: _Entonces si eres mi otra mitad y yo soy la tuya… quizás en un año o en diez nos volveremos a ver, mientras tanto no debemos lastimarnos. Arregla los asuntos con tu familia y cuando seamos lo suficiente maduras, y tengamos la suficiente experiencia, para atrevernos a vivir lo que una vez nació entre nosotras… entonces quizás… solo quizás sea el tiempo de volver _

- Q: _Siento que si esto acaba aquí, ya nunca volverá, ese es el problema_ –Se muestra angustiada secándose algunas lagrimas

- R: _Si en verdad nos tropezamos en la vida… por el simple hecho de tener que vivir una para la otra, entonces antes de que menos lo pienses, nos volveremos a encontrar. ¡Es cosa del destino!_

- Q: _¿Crees en el destino?_ –Pregunta con algo de inocencia

- R: _Creo en ti…_

Quinn sonríe derramando lagrimas sin cesar, no sabía porque sonreía, quizás le dolía que todo aquello acabara, pero al mismo tiempo las palabras de Rachel le daban fuerza

La morena despacio se acerca hasta fundirse en un brazo lleno de sentimientos que las lágrimas de ambas expresaban.

Minutos después se separan hasta mirarse a los ojos y con una sonrisa triste, Rachel abre la puerta de su casa

- Q: _¿Qué hago mientras me duele todo esto? ¿Qué hago para no pensar lo estúpida que fui hasta llevarnos a esta situación?_ –Se cuestionaba con angustia a pesar de haber entendido lo que la morena le planteo

- R: _Mientras tanto puedes, por primera vez en tu vida… vivir _ -Sentencia con lagrimas en los ojos para luego darse la vuelta y ver por última vez a Quinn Fabray

"_Solo cuando decidas dejar de ser una oruga, podrás volar entre colores como una mariposa"_


	40. Anything Could Happen

**Capitulo 39**

** "Anything Could Happen"**

New York City - Sábado 21 de Julio de 2018

- S: _¡Buenos días gente!_ –Canturrea Santana saliendo del cuarto de baño con un albornoz que no le pertenecía

- K:_ Buenos días López, veo que tenemos el honor de haberte hospedado otra noche… _–Kurt la mira desde su lugar tras la encimera de la cocina, revolviendo su café recién preparado

- S: _¿Algún problema con eso?_ –Pregunta más seria al tiempo que se sentaba en una de las bancas y sin previo aviso toma el café que hasta hace unos segundos pertenecía al chico

Kurt rueda los ojos, era un caso perdido reclamarle por aquella acción, por lo que decidió tomar otra taza y servirse

- M: _¡Buenos días Kurt! _–Aparecía tras la puerta del departamento una sudorosa Marley que en invidencia llegaba de su trote matutino- _Y Santana…_ -Termina de decir al ver a la latina sentada de espaldas, esta solo le alzo la mano despreocupada

Marley le hacía señas a Kurt para saber el porqué de la presencia de la morena a las 9:00 am y recién bañada, este solo se encoge de hombros

- M: _¿Ya despertó Rachel?_ –Pregunta tomando un poco de agua y sacando lo necesario para preparar un sándwich

- K: _No la he visto, yo desperté primero y luego apareció Satán de la nada_ –Bromea pero la otra no se muta con su café robado

- S: _Debe estar durmiendo como una morsa, suele hacerlo igual que su perro_

- M: _Anoche cuando llegue ella no había llegado_

- K: _¿Salió con la plástica de nuevo? _

- M: _Si, ella misma la vino a buscar_ _para ir al bar_ –Responde distraída añadiendo queso a su comida

- S: _Al menos alguien tuvo sexo anoche_

- K: _Yo tuve sexo, Adam me…_ -Confiesa de la nada

- S: _¡No quería saber eso!_ –Lo interrumpe con un golpe seco en la encimera

- M: _Yo tampoco…_

- S: _Igual te felicito, yo anoche no tuve y quizás no tenga en un largo tiempo… ¡Mi vida es un desastre!_ –Espeta con dramatismo

- R: _Desastre es la noche que me hiciste pasar a mí_ –Expresa una adormecida Rachel que aparecía desde el pasillo con el cabello despeinado y un semblante bastante cansado

- K: _¿Qué sucedió?_ –Pregunta interesando cruzando sus piernas ya sentado

- R: _Paso que dormir con Santana es un desastre_ –Sentencia entre dientes para luego ir por su taza de café y espabilarse

- S: _¡Oye no te quejes! No tienes idea la cantidad de personas que mueren por dormir conmigo_ –Afirma con suficiencia robando esta vez el desayuno de Marley

- M: _¡Hey!_ –Reclama la pelirroja pero Kurt le niega con la cabeza y esta decide preparar otro sándwich

- R: _Tu no duermes, tu luchas con las sabanas y crees que yo soy un saco de boxeo, sin contar que roncas en mi oreja y me jalas las cobijas ¡Moría de frio!_

- S: _Eso díselo a tu anciano perro que se la pasa babeando mis pies, ¡por eso no podía dormir y me movía!_

- R: _¡No te metas con Cometa!_ –La apunta con el dedo y el perro, ya con algunos años más, alza la cabeza y las mira discutir

- S: _¡Pues que no estorbe! Deberías enviarlo a Lima y que pases sus últimos años de vida allá_ –Sugiere haciendo que la sangre de Rachel hierba

- R: _Hare como si no escuche lo que dijiste…y estos no son sus últimos años, el esta joven aun _

- S: _Claro, él es eterno…_

- R_: ¡Deja de molestar! o no te voy aceptar mas en mi casa cuando discutas con Brittany_

- K: _Así que esa era la razón… me lo suponía_ –Dice Kurt para sí mismo

- S: _¿En serio me despreciarías solo por un perro?_ –Se mostro dramáticamente ofendida, pero con Rachel eso funcionaba, la conocía demasiado como para caer

- R: _Si, te estoy hablando en serio y es hora que la llames y arregles el problema_

- S: _Ya te dije que no lo hare _

- K: _¿Qué paso ahora, si se puede saber?_ –Deseaba los detalles cuanto antes

- R: _Lo mismo de siempre…-_Responde con fastidio

- M: _¿Estabas coqueteando con otra chica?_ –Pregunta Marley con una sonrisa picara

- S: _¿Quién te dijo a ti que yo suelo coquetear con chicas? Yo respeto a mi novia eh…_ -La apunta divertida con un trozo de su comida

- R: _Si claro, por eso te encontré a las 4 am en el portal del edificio, borracha y con excusas tontas, como "olvide ir por Brittany porque me entretuvieron" _

- S: _¿Quién te dijo eso?_

- R: _Tu anoche y luego pretendes que Brittany no se moleste sabiendo que era el aniversario de ambas_ –La mira con los ojos entrecerrados

- K: _¡Mereces la muerte Santana López!_

- S: _¡Eso no es así Berry, deja de ponerte de su parte!_ –Se altera- _Era una reunión a la cual no podía faltar y ella no quiso ir, entonces que no reclame nada _

- K: _¡Pero era el aniversario de ambas!_ –Dice y Rachel asiente con la cabeza en apoyo

- S: _¡Pero estaban los empresario más importantes de Manhattan! Se me hizo tarde y cuando llegue ella me echo a patadas incluso no me dejo explicarle que mi regalo lo deje en Tiffany_

- R: _Son excusas baratas, desde que estás en tu nuevo puesto no haces más que faltar a tus citas con Britt por distraerte con tonterías y ella ya está cansada, debes cambiar eso o le dices la verdad o simplemente no te quejes_

- S: _No son tonterías, Berry y_ _yo no voy a cambiar nada, ella sabe que es trabajo, yo no me molesto cuando sus alumnos babosos de la academia la invitan a salir ¡En mi cara! ¿O crees que Brittany no tiene pretendientes? _

- K: _Eso es normal, Santana…_

- M: _Cierto, aparte muchos son chicos y gays _

- S: _También hay chicas gays como tu_ –La mira en forma inquisidora

- M: _¡Yo no soy Gay!_

- S: _Si lo eres, tengo gaydar y no me falla, siempre le miras el culo a esa amiga tuya, la tal…_

- K: _Sandy _

- S: _Esa misma, aparte desde la primera vez que te vi lo supe, te gusto Quinn_ –Menciona a la ex novia de la morena

Rachel mantiene su vista en la taza ignorando la conversación, no le molestaba que mencionaran a Quinn, habían pasado muchos años, pero tampoco se incumbía en temas donde ella era mencionada por diversas razones

- M: _¡Siempre con lo mismo!_

- R: _Dejen de discutir por tonterías y tu_ –Señala a Santana- _llama a Brittany y arregla tus problemas_

- M: _Apoyo a Rachel_ –Sentencia ganándose una mirada de reojo de Santana, pero lo suficiente intimidante como para tomar su desayuno e ir al Living a comer

- S: _Que me llame ella…_

- K: _Es decir ¿Qué vivirás aquí hasta que ese día llegue?_ –Pregunta y la otra se encoge de hombros para luego levantarse y caminar hasta la habitación con el albornoz de Rachel aun puesto

- R: _Hablare con ella, me ir a duchar para sacar a Cometa_ –Le informa a su amigo y sigue el mismo camino que la Latina

Unos cuantos gritos se escucharon después y Kurt solo se echo a reír, tenían una vida muy interesante, siempre había sido así, pero desde que llego con sus amigos a New York, todo se acelero a un ritmo imparable.

Seis largos años habían transcurrido desde que Rachel, Kurt, Santana y Brittany habían pisado suelo Neoyorkino con el afán de "hacer sus sueños realidad" y aunque se tenían unos a los otros para darse seguridad… las cosas no fueron color de rosa

El primer año vivieron todos juntos en un loft cerca de Brooklyn pues no tenían mucho para pagar un departamento grande ante esa nueva vida tan costosa, contando que aun buscaban un trabajo y solo recibían ayuda de sus padres mientras se adaptaban a la ciudad

Un año después Brittany y Santana se mudaron a su propio lugar, en una parte por privacidad y en otra porque nadie podía vivir con Santana López más que Brittany S Pierce.

Kurt y Rachel vivieron solos un tiempo, hasta que hace dos años Marley, la chica pelirroja de ojos verdes que conocieron en la audición de Rachel, necesitaba de un nuevo lugar a donde mudarse y ambos estaban recién mudados a un cómodo departamento a pocas cuadras del Central Park

Les vino como anillo al dedo, ayudaba con los gastos para tres y era compañera de Rachel en la facultad, cursaba un año mas, pero siempre se mostro amable haciendo que la morena se adaptara en cierto modo a sus exigentes clases, que cada vez eran mas fuertes añadiendo el hecho de estar rodeada de gente con mucho talento y potencial. El apoyo de Marley fue crucial para que ganara la confianza de la chica a tal punto de sentirse tan a gusto con ella que podría compartir la misma confidencialidad que con Kurt

Como en todo, habían etapas buenas y otras malas, momentos en los que llamaba a sus padres solo para escuchar su voz, para sentirse en casa ¡Pero ella era Rachel Berry! La que hacia la tormenta y la que llevaba la calma suficiente para aferrarse a sus metas y lo logro…

Desde así casi un año se había graduado con honores en la Universidad de New York, era licenciada en Música, siempre había tocado la guitarra y un poco de piano, pero a medida que fue estudiando aprendió a manejar diversos instrumentos y conocer diversos estilos, esto sin contar que el canto era su fuerte y el cual la había ayudado a tener una mención especial en su promoción.

Eso estaba bien, estudiar en una facultad prestigiosa, ser reconocida por su talento nato al cantar y su talento aprendido al tocar diversos instrumentos, pero no lo era todo… actualmente solo vivía su sueño a la mitad y ya luego entenderemos el porqué…

- R: _Llego dentro de un rato_ –Anuncia

- K: _Recuerda que esta noche vamos al Bar de Megan, ¡Hay Barra libre!_ –Grita Kurt antes que su amiga saliera junto a un impaciente Cometa

- S: _¿Crees que debo llamar Britt?_ –Pregunta Santana ya cambiada y con la cara afligida

Kurt y Marley que estaban en la cocina se miran y sonríen, ella siempre cedía porque al final sabía que no tenía la razón…

Santana era la nueva gerente de una de las empresas de bienes raíces más importantes de la ciudad mientras que su novia luego de estudiar la carrera completa de danza, venía trabajando con diversos grupos de baile a lo lardo de tres años ¡Se amaban! Y lo hacían igual o más que antes, pero ya no vivian en un pueblo donde una se aferraba a la otra para dar cualquier paso, ahora eran independientes y con el nuevo trabajo de Santana, acompañado de sus constantes reuniones, las cosas se habían complicado, discutían cada vez que podían, paro al final y Luego de las lloraderas y dramas de la Latina, se reconciliaban a su manera

- K_: Eres de lo peor Santana López_ –Espetó entregándole el teléfono para que hiciera su llamada

Mientras tanto a pocas calles de allí, una pequeña morena paseaba a su mascota.

Eso era una de las cosas que más le gustaba del día, sacar a Cometa a pasear, podría sonar aburrido, pero disfrutadas de esas caminatas en el Central Park mientras el perro a pesar de tener seis años más, aun perseguía palomas e intentaba robar Frisbees por doquier.

Era una tradición llevarlo al menos una hora en cada época del año; en cada día de la semana, siempre y cuando no surgían cambios en su horario. Rachel disfrutaba las caminatas en otoño para respirar un aire más frio y ver las hojas revolotear debajo de las bancas, en invierno donde se teñía de blanco cada vez que nevaba acompañado de mágico ambiente de navidad; la primavera cuando acudida mucha más gente hasta llegar al verano, la época favorito del perro, en donde el famoso lugar se vestía de personas dando caminatas con turistas emocionados.

Amaba New York, siempre lo amo porque sabía que era su lugar, el sitio donde conoció gente diferente y donde al mismo tiempo no se sentía muy distinta a los demás

Le abrió algunas puertas y les cerro otras, por momentos estaba frustrada, pero no se dejaba caer…

Respecto al el amor era un tema un poco enigmático, aun no tenía una relación estable. Era una mujer madura de casi 25 años, mucho más segura de si misma, pero su última y única relación había sido Quinn Fabray…

Spencer, la rubia plástica de la cual hablaban sus amigos, no contaba, eran "amigas con derechos" igual que lo fue Melissa o incluso la sexy Latina llamada Carmen que conoció una noche en el bar. Si muy gracioso viniendo de alguien que no sabia conquistar mujeres…

La morena sentía que no necesitaba estar en una relación seria, que deseaba vivir la vida al ritmo que se exigía y no era más que un constante cambio

"Cambias de novia más que de ropa interior" era lo que Santana le decía y una de las tantas razones por las que comenzaban a discutir.

El tema de Quinn no era un tabú, pero tampoco era común... Si bien era prima de Brittany, desde que todos se fueron de Ohio, no supieron mucho de ella hasta las pasadas navidades donde la rubia de ojos azules visito a algunos familiares y Quinn estaba allí.

Sabían que la rubia tenía un trabajo importante, pero no estaban al tanto de que se trataba o como iba su vida.

En momentos de curiosidad e incluso nostalgia, Rachel preguntaba y la bailarina no sabía que informarle.

También existían otros donde un extraño impulso por marcar el numero de los Fabray en Ohio llegaba, solo para preguntarle a Judy por ella, pero se detenía, era una completa estupidez puesto que ella misma le dejo el camino para hacer su vida y cumplir sus sueños a su manera.

Aun pensaba que si era cosa del destino entonces… ya se verían, pero habían pasado seis años y ese momento no ocurría. ¿Sera que el destino de ambas no estaba designado a que eso sucediera? Era la misma pregunta que se hacía cuando algo le recordaba a la hermosa rubia y caía en la conclusión de que simplemente "Una no era para la otra" porque de otro modo y luego de tantos años, aunque sea… sabría donde vivía con exactitud.

- R: _Hace un excelente día. ¿Verdad?_ –hablaba con su perro que solo deseaba ir hasta la banca donde la anciana repartía arroz a las palomas- _Creo que hoy si te comprare el helado que tanto te gusta, solo porque ayer no pude traerte_ –Seguía en su monologo aunque ella no lo viera de esa forma

Cuando iba a cruzar una de las arboladas, el perro se suelta y corre hasta un rumbo que ella no logro ver por estar pendiente del carro de helados que permanecía cerca.

La correa no se desprendió pero el animal se impulso tan fuerte que la misma salió de las manos de Rachel.

- R: _¡Oh por Dios, Cometa!_ –Gritaba tratando de ubicar al animal que sin duda había sido el culpable de que ahora cientos de palomas estuvieran volando- _¡Voy a matarlo, ahora no se dónde diablos esta!_ –Se mostro alterada caminando entre la gente

A pocos metros de allí, un despreocupado Golden Retriever caminaba como si su dueña no estuviera espetando maldiciones al tratar de encontrarlo.

Rachel lo diviso desde lejos y apresuro el paso cuando vio que el animal comenzaba a correr hasta chocar estrepitosamente con una mujer.

- _¡Maldita sea, quema, quema, quema!_ –Se quejaba la chica moviendo sus manos con razpidez luego de que su café estuviera completamente derramado en su blusa por culpa del perro que le lamia prácticamente toda la cara- _¡¿De dónde saliste?!_ –Le grita como si este le pudiera responder, pero solo le bastaron 5 segundos y una mirada hacia el collar para darse cuenta de que no era cualquier animal y ella tampoco era una chica desconocida en el Central Park

- R: _Quinn…_ -Susurra Rachel al percatarse de la acompañante de su mascota

La rubia de ojos avellana se levanta como puede y esta vez con menos molestia, limpia los restos de café en su blusa para luego alzar la vista cuando su nombre fue pronunciado por aquella inconfundible voz

5 minutos exactos fueron los que duraron viéndose una a la otra sin saber que decir, sin siquiera poder respirar con normalidad, sobre todo Rachel que ahora tomaba la correa del perro y se aferraba a ella como si fuera una fuente de energía que la mantenía viva delante de esa mujer que sin duda estaba más hermosa que nunca, con facciones más maduras pero aun muy joven y, se podría decir, que más sexy de lo que recordaba

- Q: _Como... ¿Cómo estás?_ –Pregunta con media sonrisa luego del largo silencio

Rachel pestaño varias veces aun aturdida por el momento que nunca imagino, traga saliva y se arma de valor para hablar

Era una estupidez, pero simplemente estaba en "Shock"

- R: _Bien… bien que sorpresa verte, jamás imagine que… que estuvieras en la ciudad_ –Formula la frase con palabras atropelladas

Tenia la boca reseca, casi no respiraba, estaba en ella ser dramática y ahora mismo todo la superaba.

Quinn la mira algo divertida por el evidente nerviosismo de la morena

- Q: _Y yo nunca me imagine verte precisamente ahora…_ -Sentencia mordiendo su labio inferior

- R: _Si es realmente…_

- Q: _Surrealista _–termina la oración y la otra asiente- _Pero cualquier cosa puede pasar, veo que Cometa sigue con el afán de querer tumbarme cada vez que me ve_ –Afirma riendo y viendo el animal

- R: _Aun tiene eso por costumbre, sobre todo con personas que recuerda, siento lo de tu blusa_ –Expresa señalando la mancha y tratando de relajarse

- Q: _No te preocupes, es bueno saber que me recuerda a pesar del tiempo…_ -Dijo con suave voz seguida por un largo suspiro- _Fue un gusto verte…_

- R: _Igual…. Que estés bien_ –Le sonríe con nerviosismo y se da media vuelta aunque deseaba con todas sus fuerzas quedarse y preguntarle cientos de cosas

¿Qué estaba haciendo en New York?, ¿Estaba trabajando o de vacaciones?, ¿Por qué nunca la llamo a ella o sus amigas si sabía que Vivian en la ciudad? ¿Qué estuvo haciendo exactamente los últimos seis años?

Deseaba saber muchas cosas, pero su única y torpe acción fue alegarse hasta que…

- Q: _¡Rachel!_ –Escucha muy de cerca con el sonido de unos tacones, posiblemente costosos, acercarse a ella.

Reconocía la voz y podía sentir su olor, por lo que se gira lentamente casi sin respirar hasta encontrarse de nuevo con aquella sonrisa perfecta

- R: _¿Si?_ –Pregunta con ambas cejas alzadas y el aire contenido

- Q: _¿Quieres tomar un café?_ –Pregunta tímida, pero con algo de gracia al ver la cara de Rachel

- R: _¡Claro!_ –Dice con rapidez haciendo que Quinn soltara una risita

- Q: _Entonces ¿Dónde podemos ir?_ –Pregunta al tiempo que toma su móvil luego de escuchar un mensaje- _Oh no… creo que lo tendremos que dejar para otra ocasión_

El semblante emocionado y nervioso de Rachel, cambio a decepción en tan solo unos segundos

- Q: _Tengo que irme, no me había dado cuenta de la hora y tengo una cita, pero si _deseas lo planeamos para después

- R: Claro no hay problema –Trato de no sonar tan decepcionada, como realmente estaba

- Q: _Bien… ¿Me das tu número?_ –Pregunta extendiéndole su propio móvil para que la chica lo registrara

- R: _Allí tienes…_

- Q: _Gracias_ –Toma el aparato y lo guarde en su bolso_- Entonces nos vemos después… que tengas un buen día_ –Se despide tan solo agitando su mano para luego alegarse con la elegancia que siempre la había caracterizado

La morena se queda en el mismo lugar, viendo como la otra se iba. Necesitaba que la pellizcaran, eso no podía ser real… ¿En serio la acababa de ver? Y peor aun ¿le dio su número para volverá a ver?

¡Jodidamente increíble!

Pero era cierto, la vio, fue real, se encontró con Quinn Fabray gracias a la torpeza de su mascota por segunda vez…


	41. Unos cambian y otros no tanto

**Capitulo 40**

"**Unos cambian y otros no tanto"**

- R: _Luego me detuvo cuando me iba y me dijo que si podíamos tomar un café, pero de repente le enviaron un mensaje y dijo que no podía, por lo que le di mi numero para que volviéramos a quedar ¡Es alucinante!_ –Expresaba Rachel mientras tenía como espectadores a Kurt y Marley

La morena llevaba rato explicándoles, con lujo de detalles, su inesperado encuentro con Quinn en el Central Park

- M: _Es tan lindo, como en las películas románticas_ –Opina suspirando y colocándose sus aretes ya que esa noche los tres irían al bar que frecuentaban para la noche de Karaoke

- K: _Aun no lo creo, es realmente extraño que te la encuentres y ella como si nada luego de tanto tiempo_

- R: _Lo sé… pero me encanto volverla a ver, después de todo el destino si jugo a mi favor_ –Sonríe apoyando su cabeza en el respaldo del sofá

- K: _Bueno, al menos no se porto perra como la primera vez que la viste ¿Por qué crees que está en la ciudad?_

- R: _No tengo idea, no sé nada… pero muero por saber que ha pasado con su vida_

- K: _Oh ya Santana esta abajo. ¡Marley nos vamos!_ –Grita a la chica que se había alejado a su habitación

- M: _¡Ya estoy lista!_

- K: _¡A Divertirnos!_ –Movía sus caderas hasta la salida seguido por las chicas que lo miraban riendo

Minutos después todos estaban en el auto de la latina rumbo al lugar previsto. Brittany iba de copiloto, tan distraída como siempre mientras jugaba con su móvil, los otros tres iban detrás hablando sin parar

- M: _¿Creen que vaya Brody esta noche?_

- R: _Ayer fue_

- S: _¿Para que quieres saber si va el chico Broadway si tú eres gay?_ -Indaga con la vista fija en la carretera

- M: _¡Que no lo soy!_

- K: _Brody está muy guapo, al comienzo pensé que jugaba para mi equipo, pero no… -_Estaba de piernas cruzadas en medio de Rachel y Marley, lo cual hubiese resultado incomodo para cualquiera dentro de un auto

- M: _¿Y Tu para que quieres a Brody si tienes a Adam?_

- K: _Lo de Adam aun no es serio…_

- R: _Contigo nada es serio…_ -Murmura Rachel con la vista distraída en la ventada

- K: _Te escuche, Srta "no tengo una relación con nadie"_ –Le espeta con sarna, pero la otra no se muta

- M: _Me da igual si no va Brody, seguro encuentro a alguien, siempre que hay Karaoke me invitan tragos gratis_

- S: _Lo cual considero completamente injusto, ni tu ni Berry debería competir_

- M.R: _¿Por qué?_ –Preguntaron las dos chicas al mismo tiempo

- S: _¡Porque son profesionales!_

- M: _Eso no importa_

- R: _Yo casi no participo en el Karaoke, todos me conocen _

- S: _Pero lo has hecho y si importa, aunque muchas veces les he ganado, es innegable mi talento _

- M:_ ¿Cuándo que no recuerdo? _

- S: _¡No me retes! Deberían descalificarlas por participar en competencias amateurs y haber estudiado canto_

- B: _Pero hacen un buen show_ –Afirma Britt por lo bajo aun jugando con su móvil mientras Santana solo la miraba de reojo, aun estaban en proceso de reconciliación, sin embargo, la latina le dijo que tenía una sorpresa esa noche y si había algo que Brittanay adoraba mas unicornios y la danza… Eran las sorpresas

- M: _Deja le envidia, Santana_ –Seguía picándola

- S: _¡¿Me llamas envidiosa?! _–Grita alterada y girando la cabeza una vez que estaba el semáforo en rojo

- R: _¡Conduce Santana!_

- S: _¡El semáforo esta en rojo!_

- K _¡No discutamos por esto!_

- B: _¡¿Pueden dejar de gritar?!_ –Expresa Brittany dando un grito aun mas alto y haciendo que de una vez se callaran_- Estoy hablando con mi prima Quinn_ –Termina de decir

- S: _¿Qué Quinn? ¿Quinn Fabray?_ –Pregunta sorprendida y retomando el comino

- B: _Si, llego hace poco a la ciudad, la invite esta noche_ –Informa haciendo que a Rachel se le acelerara el pulso y Santana se sorprendiera

- S: _¿Y porque no me habías dicho nada?_

- B: _Porque no te hablaba_ –Se encoge de hombros- _Y tampoco tenía planeado invitarla pero ayer hablamos y ahora me envió un mensaje _

- S: _Al menos recuerda que tiene una prima ¿Qué se supone que hace en la ciudad y porque yo soy la única que se sorprende?_ –Mira por el espejo retrovisor a los ortos tres

- K: _Porque Rachel la encontró esta mañana en el Central Park y ya nos conto todo_

- S: _¡¿Qué?! ¿A caso y soy la ultima en enterarse de todo? Se supone que soy tu mejor amiga y no me cuentas que te encontraste con tu ex novia la cual aun te hace mojar las bragas luego de seis años_

- R: _¡Santana, por favor!_ –La mira desafiante a través del espejo mientras el resto reía

- S: _Es la verdad… ¿Cómo fue?_

- R: _Estaba paseando a Cometa y él encontró y la hizo caer_

- S: _Maldito Perro_

- R: _¡Deja de insultarlo!_

- M: _No otra vez…_ –Dice con fastidio

- S: _¡Cállate Margay!_

- R: _No hable mucho con ella por lo que tampoco sé que hace en la ciudad_

- S: _¿Tu sabes algo?_ –Mira a su novia

- B: _No, solo sé que lleva poco tiempo aquí y quiere verme_ –Se encoge de hombros

- K: _Bueno… Hoy lo sabremos, ahora abran paso que Kurt Hummel conquistara la noche_ –Empujaba a Rachel ahora que Santana había estacionado el auto a las afueras del bar

Una vez que todos descendieron y se disponían a entrar, la latina toma a Rachel por el brazo y la mira

- S: _¿Vas a estar bien?_

- R: _¿A que te refieres?_

- S: _Ya sabes… lo de Quinn que este aquí y todo eso. Es una casualidad complicada_

- R: _Estoy bien, de hecho ella fue muy amable_

- S: _Me alegra, entonces vamos_ –Gira con una gran sonrisa hasta la entrada

- R _No es una casualidad… Es el destino_ –Susurra para sí misma siguiendo a su amiga y recordando que, después de todo, las palabras que le había dicho a Quinn hace años, no estaban tan mal

Por ahora…

* * *

- K: _Voy a preguntarle a Megan a qué hora comienza el karaoke ¿te apunto?_ –Pregunta el chico a Rachel ya dentro del lugar

- R: _No, gracias… solo estaré de espectadora_

- M: _¡Yo si voy a cantar, vamos!_ –Tironeo el brazo del chico y ambos se alejan dejando a Rachel sola cerca de la barra

Santana acompaño a Brittany al baño luego de que la bailarina afirmara tener problemas con la cremallera de su vestido

En aquel lugar acudían personas de todas las edades, había espectáculos en vivo, y Sábados de Karaoke, era un sitio muy conocido en la zona y la dueña. Megan Allen, se hizo muy amiga de los chicos en una de las tantas noches de Karaoke en que llegaron hasta allí buscando divertirse y de inmediato congeniaron, incluso le ofreció a Marley y Rachel cantar algunas noches en el bar a cambio de una buena paga, pero la chica de ojos verdes negó la oferta debido a sus compromiso de trabajo, sin embargo, Rachel acepto y desde hace un año cantaba todas las noches de Jueves y Viernes en aquel lugar.

No lo hacía tanto por el dinero, debido a que tenía un trabajo bien remunerado de lunes a viernes, no obstante, su amor por la música y expresarse ante un público, bien sea grande o pequeño, era su debilidad

El lugar se abarrotaba a la espera de que la morena hiciera su show, algunas veces solo con la guitarra o el piano, otras acompañadas de alguna pequeña banda invitada.

Cuando estaba arriba de esa pequeña plataforma sentía que podía con todo, era su aislante, su mundo, era ella aunque quisiera mucho más….

Cansada de esperar a la pareja que no llegaba y a sus otros amigos, decidió ir por una mesa luego de pedir un trago y saludar a varios empleados que obviamente conocía

Se sentó cruzando las piernas y dando una mirada panorámica al bar que, como siempre, estaba animado al ritmo de buena música y risas entre grupos. No tenían una gran pista de baile, pero siempre había unos que otros danzando animados por allí.

En un momento en que detiene su mirada a la entrada ve como una pareja de chicas entra tomadas de la mano y riendo casi a carcajadas.

No lograba distinguir quienes eran debido a la distancia y la gente cruzando, pero sonrió al ver a una chica rubia y recordar que esa noche volvería a ver a Quinn

- S: _No puedo creer que te colocaras ese vestido sabiendo que la cremallera estaba dañada_ –Espetaba Santana con mal humor y arrebatándole el trago a Rachel

- R: _¡Hey!_ -Se lo quita de nuevo

- B: _No te quejes, ya el problema está solucionado_

- R: _¿Lo arreglaste?_ –Pregunta a la rubia

- B: _Santy lo hizo_

- S: _Tuve que cocerlo_ –Dice entre dientes haciendo que Rachel soltara una carcajada

- K: _¡Listo, estamos anotados! Excepto Rachel que no quiere cantar_ –Llegaba Kurt sentándose en medio de las dos morenas

- S: _¡Me parece muy bien porque esta noche gano yo! _

- M: _Ni lo sueñes Latina…_

- S: _¿Me sigues retando?_

- M: _Tú te retas sola, yo no hago nada_

- K: _¿Podemos pedir un trago?_

- B_: ¡Allí viene Quinn!_ –Expresa señalando y haciendo que todos prestaran atención

Rachel, igual que los demás, voltea rápidamente y la ve… Sonriente, perfecta, con un vestido floreado al mejor estilo veraniego y… una acompañante, pues eran las mismas que había visto entrar hace unos minutos al bar.

La impresión de verla esta no vez no era tan gratificante, sentía más bien un nudo en el estomago que estaba entre la impresión y los ¿Celos? ¿Sentía celos de Quinn luego de seis años? No lo sabía, o quizás simplemente no lo esperaba cuando por lógica debería…

- B: _¡Quinnie!_ –Corre enseguida hasta fundirse en un gran abrazo con su primera- _Me alegra verte_

- Q: _¡También me alegra verte Britt!_ –Afirma luego de separarse y mirar esta vez al resto- _¿Cómo están chicos? _–Pregunta con una gran sonrisa

- K: _Yo Excelente y tu siempre tan hermosa_ –Kurt se acerca y le da un efímero beso en la mejilla

- Q: _Gracias Kurt, tu siempre tan elegante_

- K: _Sofisticado lo sé_ –Añade engreído pero gracioso a lo que Quinn solo sonríe y fija la mirada en Santana

- S: _¿Cómo estás?_ –Pregunta amable y dándole un beso de saludo

- Q: _Muy bien, me alegra verte, le pregunte a Britt por ti en las navidades y dijo que ahora trabajas el doble_

- S: _Si, es complicado, pero lo llevamos bien_ –Sonríe a su chica que no le devolvió el gesto ya que evidentemente aun recordaba el desplante de la noche anterior

- M: _Hola, me llamo Marly no sé si me recuerdas_ –La chica se levanta y con una gran sonrisa estira su mano

- S: _Gay…–_Susurra y la otra le da un codazo

- Q: _Si, creo que te recuerdo…_ -La mira con los ojos entrecerrados y una mueca graciosa en su boca

- M: _Si, fue aquí hace varios años cuando acompañaron a Rache a la audición_ –Explica señalando a la antes mencionada que se dedico a escuchar y mirar fijamente a Quinn

- Q: _Claro… ahora sí recuerdo_ –Dice distraída y esta vez se da cuenta que Rachel era la única que no se levanto a saludarla, por lo que con una sonrisa cortes esquiva a Marley y se acerca- _Veo que al final nos encontramos antes de lo previsto. ¿No trajiste a Cometa o sí?_ –Bromea inclinándose y dejando un beso en la majilla de la morena que sin evitarlo se estremece una vez más

- R: _Estoy bien gracias…_ -Sentencia nerviosa por la proximidad

- K: _Quinn y ¿No nos presentaras a tu amiga?_ –Dice Kurt de la nada, haciendo que esta apartara su vista de Rachel y se acercara a la chica desconocida tomándola de la mano

- Q: _Lo siento… chicos les presento a Kristen, mi novia_ –Informa ocasionando que todos la miraran sorprendidos, excepto Brittany que como era usual abrazo a la chica

Kristen era una morena un poco más alta que Quinn; de 30 años, cuerpo esbelto; cabellera por encima de los hombros; ojos oscuros y mirada penetrante, pero no tanto hasta el punto de incomodar

- Kr: _Hola chicos_ –Saluda con la mano

Segundos después todos se presentaron con amabilidad incluida Rachel que aun seguía tensa e incluso se podría decir que triste, pero ¡Habían pasado seis años! Era lógico que Quinn pudiera tener una pareja y en este caso incluso una chica.

Se sentía estúpida al pensar que quizás estaba soltera, pero siendo una mujer tan atractiva era poco probable.

La verdad es que se veía cómoda conversando con los chicos y siempre tomada de la mano de Kristen que hasta ahora, para mas incomodidad de Rachel, era condenadamente adorable

Se alegraba, a pesar de todo, era un gusto ver como Quinn se había liberado y con una notable madurez mantenía una relación con una mujer, no obstante, aun habían muchos espacios en blanco para la morena, ella deseaba saber cómo transcurrido la vida de Quinn hasta ese entonces, se veía radiante, compartía complicidades con su acompañante, a simple vista era otra mientras Rachel se sentía como la misma

- K: _Entonces no nos has dicho si te quedas o no en la ciudad ¿Trabajaras acá, a que te dedicas? ¡Tienes mucho que contar!_ –Sentencia Kurt con su vena chismosa

- S: _Cierto cuéntanos_

- Q: _Bueno, vamos por partes, quise cambiar de aires, por eso me aleje tanto de todos… Luego de que mis padre se divorciaran me fui a vivir a Los Ángeles_ –Informa y obtiene toda la atención de Rachel curiosa por aquellos detalles- _Como han de saber tuve una beca para Yale pero no la utilice, a ultimo memento decidí no estudiar leyes, sino algo que se pareciera mas a mi… _

- K: _¿Eres fotógrafa? Siempre te gusto_

- Q: _Algo parecido, un año después de vivir en L.A, estudie diseño artístico en UCLA, me especializo en fotografía y digitalizaciones, en el tercer año comencé a trabajar en una agencia de publicidad en donde conocí mucha gente… entre esas a Kristen_ –Toma la mano de la chica que le sonríe

- Kr: _Fue bastante gracioso porque discutíamos todo el tiempo, pero yo la cortejaba y ella se resistía hasta que cayó –_Le guiña el ojo

- Q: _Bueno, no fue fácil, ella era mi jefa, yo vivía estresada, más de lo normal por la adaptación a la ciudad, mi madre lejos y amigos nuevos_

- Kr: _Pero resulto bien…_

- Q: _Si, luego salimos a cenar varias veces hasta que congeniamos, resulta que tenemos gustos parecidos y ella me ayudo mucho en mi carrera_

Perfecto… Demasiado perfecto para soportar, era lo que pensaba Rachel.

Vida perfecta, chica perfecta, una nueva Quinn que la enorgullecía, pero que a simple vista había dejado atrás lo que un día fue y entre ese pasado se hallaba Rachel Barbra Berry

- R: _Me alegro por ti, Quinn… al final decidiste ser tú _–Quizás sonó más hostil de lo que debería pero la rubia lo tomo como algo positivo

- Q: _Muchas gracias… y tu ¿Ya eres una cantante famosa?_ –Bromea pero la otra no sonríe

- Kr: _¿Te dedicas a la música?_

- R: _Ehh… si, estudie música y se cantar _–Se muestra incomoda

- K: _Tiene la mejor voz que he escuchado en mucho tiempo –_Dice orgulloso de la otra

- Kr: _Interesante… _

- S: _Entonces Fabray, ya que sabemos que no eres la niña odiosa de papi y mami y que por fin te dedicas a hacer lo que te gusta… Dime ¿Vivirás en New York o solo tenemos el gusto de verte esta vez y volverás a desaparecer?_ –El humor acido de Santana se hacía presente

- Q: _Viviré aquí… el año pasado tuve una propuesta como coordinadora artística de una empresa y estuve indecisa, pero ahora la acepte, aparte de que Kristen también trabajara acá y tengo un proyecto muy interesante que deseo llevar a cabo_

- S: _Entonces te has mudado porque tu novia lo hizo _

- Kr: _En realidad yo me mude hace un par de meses, ella se mudo hace cuatro días porque sin duda la oferta era jugosa_ –Salta con un poco mas de seriedad, sin embargo Quinn no perdía la sonrisa

- Q: _Cierto, es una gran oferta de trabajo y una oportunidad para que estemos cerca_

- B: _Me alegro por ti prima, por fin recuperaremos el tiempo perdido –_La abraza con fuerza por enésima vez

- Q: _Si, creo que tenemos que vernos más seguido_

- M: _¿Y tú en que trabajas Kristen? _

- Kr: _Estoy en el negocio de la música, incluso la agencia de publicidad, de la que hablo Quinn, tiene que ver con artistas_

- M: _Yo igualmente trabajo con la música, bueno… Hago un poco de trabajo en Broadway, nada importante hasta ahora, pero también trabajo en la facultad de artes como coordinadora_

- Kr: _Me alegra, estamos en la misma onda, pero quizás mi trabajo sea más aburrido…_

- Q: _No seas modesta cariño _

- R: _¿Qué haces exactamente? _–Pregunte aunque incomoda por la forma en que Quinn la llamo

- Kr: _Soy productora ejecutiva y la típica casa talentos_ –Hace una mueca de medio lado con su boca

- M: _¿Trabajas en una disquera?_

- Q: _Y no en cualquiera… en Sony Music_

- Kr: _Quinn_…

- Q: _¡No tiene nada de malo!_

- M: _¡Cierto, es fabuloso!_

- B: _¡Apuesto que conoces muchos famosos!_

- Kr: _Si, muchos… pero no trabajo con todos directamente, más bien hacemos tratos con algunas productoras y ellos los manejan de forma más directa, pero en muchos casos yo les doy el visto bueno_

- R: _Entonces eres de las que hace oro con lo que crees que sirve _

- Kr: _¿A que te refieres?_

- R: _A eso…-_Deja su trago en la mesa y se cruza de piernas- _Que muchos ejecutivos de la música ven la cara bonita y las transforman en "artistas" _–Hace comillas con las manos- _mientras que aquellos que verdaderamente tienen talento no hacen mucho porque no se dejan llevar por superficialidades _

- Kr: _En realidad es un tema muy profundo, el medio se maneja atreves de mucha publicidad y yo puedo hacer que esa publicidad llegue, pero personalmente y por ética antepongo el talento_ –Se muestra un tanto más pedante luego de la postura odiosa de la otra morena

- R: _Si… claro_

- Q: _Y tu Rachel ¿haces lo que te gusta?_ –Pregunta Quinn y sin querer da en el blanco

- R: _Claro, doy clases en una de las academias más prestigiosas de la ciudad y aun canto pero no con gran audiencia_

- B: _Rach algún día grabara un disco_

- Kr: _¿Tienes manager, planeas hacerlo?_ –Se muestra interesada

- R: _No, pero he recibido muchas propuestas que al final he rechazado, como te digo… algunos ejecutivos no dan el visto bueno a lo que deben si no a lo que les conviene_

- Kr: _Habría que analizar la situación_

- R: _Ya esta analizada para mi… a diario recibo llamadas pero no me inspiran mucho, quizás algún me decida dejarme llevar por el medio y firmar un contrato_

Santana la mira con el ceño fruncido, Rachel estaba actuando de forma egocéntrica y mentía en cierta forma. ¿Muchas propuestas? Eso no era del todo cierto.

Si haba recibido algunas, era una gran cantante, pero las cosas no habían sido fáciles para ella y abrirse un camino en la música, grabar un disco y todo aquello que lo conllevaba en forma profesional… simplemente no lo había logrado y eso la frustraba, sin embargo, no era momento de entrar en aquellos detalles

- Q: _Mucha suerte con eso, tienes mucho talento…_ -Le desea de corazón

- K: _¡Oh ya va a comenzar el Karaoke, voy hablar con Megan!_ –Se levanta Kurt al escuchar el primer llamado a los participantes de esa noche

.- M: _Voy con él, seguro compra el DJ, como el otro día _

Entre risas Brittany y Santana intercambiaban palabras con Kristen mientras esta les contaba un poco de la vida de los artistas y lo infantil que podía llegar a ser la actitud de algunos

Rachel solo se limitaba a escuchar y tomar de su trago mientras veía el escenario donde los primeros participantes, no tan buenos, cantaban

- S: _Ahora vuelvo… tengo algo que hacer_

- B_: ¿Te acompaño?_

- S: _No, quédate aquí _ –Se mostro nerviosa y luego de picotear los labios de su chica se dirige cerca del escenario

- R: _Yo voy por un trago a la barra ¿Quieren algo?_

- Kr: _No, gracias estoy bien_

- Q: _Yo iré al baño_ –Se levante y camina en dirección opuesta a Rachel

El trago de Rachel no había terminado, pero por alguna razón no deseaba estar cerca de Quinn y su perfecta novia

- _¿Qué te pasa no cantaras hoy?_ –Pregunta el chico que atendía la barra y el cual ella conocía

- R: _No, vine con mis amigos… sírveme otro de estos_ –Muestra su trago

- _Esta casi completo_

- R: _Ya no…_ -Dice luego de tomarlo hasta el fondo

- _Me gustan las chicas así eh_ –Bromea

- R: _No tienes oportunidad conmigo, Joe_

- _Nada pierdo con intentarlo_ –Le guiña el ojo y va por el trago

Luego de que el chico le entregara la bebida, se dedico a tomarla con calma y mirar en el escenario como Marley y Kurt hacían un dueto. Pasaron unos 40 minutos en los que ni siquiera miro hasta la mesa donde aun debían permanecer sus otras amigas, quizás así estaba mejor, pero no para Quinn Fabray

- Q: _¿Por qué tan sola?_

- R: _Hola… lo siento es que desde aquí se ve mejor_

- Q: _Una Margarita y un Whisky, por favor_ –Pide al barman- _¿La estas pasando bien?_ -Se dirige esta vez a Rachel

- R: _Sí, claro ¿Y tú? _–Finge la comodidad que no tenía

- Q: _Excelente…_ -La mira fijamente

Rachel esquiva su mirada hasta los pies, ver por mucho tiempo los ojos de Quinn no era sano para ella, o más bien para nadie.

Por un momento una voz conocida hace que ambas miren al escenario

Era Santana pidiendo atención atreves del micrófono

- S: _Buenas noches, eh… no voy a cantar o quizás sí pero luego_ –Estaba nerviosa- _Dirán ¿Quién es esta loca? Pues, me llamo Santana López, y he decidido escoger este lugar para hacer una pregunta que quizás cambie el resto de mis días_ –Se aclara la garganta – _Tengo una novia, está sentada en aquel lugar –_Señala a la bailarina que se había levantado - _Es la persona más dulce del mundo, quizás la única que me soporta y aunque me comporto la mayoría del tiempo como una idiota… la amo con locura_

- Q: _¿Qué hace?_

- R: _Si es lo que creo… Britt dirá que si _

Brittany poco a poco se acercaba hasta el pie del pequeño escenario

- S: _Amor, se que últimamente hemos tenido problemas, que no te presto toda la atención que mereces y que incluso olvido detalles importantes, pero eso no significa que seas menos para mí, al contrario… luego de hacer tantas estupideces me doy cuenta que no soy nada sin ti, por eso… quiero hacerte una pregunta importante_ –La mira fijamente- _¿Te quieres casar conmigo?_ –Dice al fin con un hermoso anillo en sus manos haciendo que la gente gritara eufórica

Brittany corrió rápidamente y le entrego un gran beso que simbolizaba el si ante aquella propuesta, esa era la gran sorpresa que le tenía y sin duda le había encantado

- Kr: _Wow que romántica es tu amiga _–Se acerca Kristen hasta Rachel y Quinn

- Q: _Si, fue un gran detalle_

Kristen, sin importar la presencia de Rachel, toma a la novia por la cintura y le entrega un beso bastante intenso, gesto que fue suficiente por aquella noche para Rachel

Luego de separarse Quinn comienzan a tontear por un rato olvidando por completo la presencia de la otra morena que ya se encontraba pagando el trago y tomando su bolso para marcharse.

- Q: _Ahora vuelvo, los tragos están en la barra_ –Los señala al darse cuenta que Rachel no estaba y camina cerca de la salida donde ahora se encontraba- _¡Rachel!_

- R: _Quinn, ya me iba, disculpa por no despedirme _

- Q: _¿Por qué? Pensé que la estábamos pasando bien_ –Toca su hombro

- R: _Si, pero me duele un poco la cabeza, no dormí bien_ –Miente un poco aunque lo de dormir mal no era del todo falso

- Q: _¿Estás bien? ¿No quieres que alguien te acompañe?_

- R: _Si, estoy bien, no te preocupes, ya luego los chicos llegan a casa, fue un gusto verte y despídeme de tu novia_ –Sentencia sin mirarla a la cara con un claro gesto de quererse ir a toda prisa

- Q: _Claro… cuídate y estamos hablando _

- R: Adiós…

- Q: _Rachel, espera_ –La chica se detiene de nuevo soltando un largo suspiro, tan largo como se habían hecho sus pocas horas en el lugar- _¿Quieres que quedemos mañana?_

- R: _¿Mañana para qué?_

- Q: _Para que nos pagamos al día, no se… Kristen tiene unos compromisos y yo planeaba ir de compras, creo que podemos ir por allí y tomar ese café que tenemos pendiente_

La morena lo dudo por unos segundos, Quinn hablaba como si estuviera viendo a su mejor amiga del preescolar y no a su ex novia, pero al final…

- R: _Claro, no hay problema_ –Acepto aunque en el fondo no deseaba tener ese encuentro que seguro iba a remover mas sus emociones

- Q: _Vale, yo te llamo temprano, nos vemos_ –Le deja un beso en la mejilla y camina de nuevo hasta su chica

Rachel sale del lugar aun aturdida y decide hacer una llamada que quizás la libraría de toda la tensión

- R: _¿Spencer donde estas? Ok, voy para tu casa, te quiero ver _

Tomo un taxi para ir a pasar una noche liberando energías con su amante y lo peor de todo es que lo hizo pensando en Quinn Fabray…

Como siempre…


	42. Y de nuevo, una vez mas

**Capitulo 41**

"**Y de nuevo, una vez mas"**

Viernes 3 de agosto de 2018

Era el primer viernes del mes de agosto y aun en verano, New York no se mostraba ni tan caluroso ni tan frio. Digamos que era un día perfecto para salir a comer o tomar algo y eso justamente era lo que Santana y Brittany habían hecho luego de la invitación de Quinn

La rubia de ojos avellana llamo a su prima para verla como tantas veces había hecho las dos últimas semanas.

Según Santana solo esto era para sentirse "menos culpable" luego de haberse alejado de su prima por tanto tiempo, sin embargo, Brittany no lo vio así… Por lo que acudió a la cita, arrastrando a la latina con ella.

- B: _¡Anoche bailamos en el teatro y fue lo máximo!_ –Se muestra entusiasmada mientras se le formaba un gran bigote de chocolate

Brittany era la única que almorzaba pescado con batido de chocolate

- Q: _Me hubiese encantado ir, pero tuve que hacer unas diligencias y Kristen salía de viaje_

- S: _Yo también estuve ocupada, de hecho tengo el fin de semana libre porque toda la semana trabajamos el doble y aun así_ –Alzo el dedo índice- _Me dio tiempo ir al teatro_

- B: _Santy, por favor, Quinn quería despedir a su chica_

- Q: _Prometo que a la próxima voy_ –Le informa a Brittany ignorando la mirada de la latina

- B: _¿Tendrán syrup de chocolate?_

- S: _¿Para qué quieres eso?_ _Ya has comido demasiado chocolate por hoy_

- B: _Es para mí postre_ –Hace un mohín con el labio inferior

- Q: _Pero es de chocolate Britt…_

- B: _No es suficiente, ahora vuelvo_ –Se levanta bajo la expectante mirada de su novia que solo sonreía por sus locuras

Brittany aun con más edad y una carrera formada, seguía teniendo la misma alma libre y despreocupada de siempre.

Aun la gente le dice que es "extraña y diferente" que anda despreocupada en un mundo de complicaciones, pero lo que muchos no entienden es que lo único que tiene de diferente al resto del mundo, es esa mágica esencia de ver lo que los demás, ante sus problemas, se niegan a encontrar, sin embargo, Santana López aun lo sigue viendo y se sentía orgullosa de ello

- Q: _Es increíble…_

- S: _¿Qué?_ –Deja de mirar a su chica y se enfoca en Quinn rápidamente

- Q: _Cuanto la amas…_

- S: _Es mi alma gemela_ –Responde con orgullo arrastrando un suspiro

Quinn solo asiente revolviendo un poco su postre de chocolate que, por alguna razón, le recordó a Rachel

Quizás porque la morena los solía preparar para ella

- Q: _San… ¿Rachel tiene pareja?_ –Suelta intento parecer lo mas desinteresada posible

- S: _Pareja… mmm_ –Se toca el mentón pensativa

- Q: _Si, novia que se yo, supongo que ha salido con muchas personas_

- B: _¿Quién ha salido con muchas personas?_ –Indaga la bailarina con el gran syrup en mano a punto de untarlo a su postre

- S: _Pregunta si Rachel tiene pareja_

- B: _Ah, sí tiene_

- Q: _Ok…_

- S: _En realidad está con Spencer, pero no tienen un nombre a "eso"_

- B: _Son una relación liberal_

- S: _Abierta_ –Se encoge de hombros

Quinn asiente procesando la información

- B: _Pero no está enamorada ni nada o al menos eso parece, solo se ven para tener sexo_ –Fue clara tanto que la otra rubia casi se atraganta y Santana suelta una carcajada

- Q: _Veo que ha madurado…_

- S: _O quizás no desea estar con nadie y el sexo siempre es necesario una vez que lo has probado_

- Q: _¿Quieres decir que lo hace por necesidad? Eso es algo muy vacio –_Frunce el ceño

- S: _¿Por qué no dejamos de hablar de Rachel? Creo que todo esto debes preguntárselo a ella, Fabray _

- B: _Pero Rachel no quiere hablar con ella_ –Afirma con la boca llena a lo que Santana abre los ojos como platos ante la indiscreción

- Q: _Eso lo explica todo… -_Entrecierra los ojos mirando a las otras dos con sospecha

- B: _¿Qué explica?_

- S: _No, Quinn, Britt no quiso decir eso_ –Se apresura a opinar

- Q: _Pero es lo que ha dicho_ –Responde seria- _aparte Rachel no responde mis llamadas, solo me envió un mensaje días después de que le deje varias, al parecer no quiere quedar conmigo ¡No entiendo porque! _–Alza las manos en señal de confusión

La cita que planearon la noche del bar no se dio, un día después Quinn la llamo y esta le informo estar un poco indispuesta, que luego ella misma la llamaría, pero esa llamada no llego…

La siguiente semana Quinn volvió a llamarla, al menos cuatro veces, pero todas iban al buzón de voz, lo único que recibió fue un mensaje hace dos días donde la morena le explicaba que había estado muy ocupada con la academia.

La rubia desistió en el intento de volver a contactarla, lo único que le quedaba pensar era que por alguna razón la morena la a estaba evadiendo o simplemente estaba muy ocupada como decía

- S: _Debes hablarlo con ella, nosotras no sabemos nada_

- Q: _Se que eres como su hermana y por eso no me lo dirás, pero es muy extraño todo, pensé que estábamos bien y ahora me evita _

- S: _No puedo solucionarte esas dudas_

- Q: _¿ Pero qué se supone que haga? Les juro que quiero llevar las cosas bien con todas, he dado un cambio importante en mi vida y debo recuperar el tiempo perdido, Rachel es alguien muy importante para mí_

- S: _¿Intentaste llamarla? Esta semana la academia sale de vacaciones, puede que tenga más tiempo_ _y acepte quedar contigo_

- Q: _Esperen _–Dice sacando su móvil y marcando a Rachel, pero minutos después cuelga resoplando con fastidio- _No atiende_

- S: _Lo siento…_

- B_: ¡Tengo una idea!_ –Exclama emocionada limpiando su boca y ganando la atención de sus acompañantes- _¡Esta noche canta en el bar, puedes ir!_

- Q: _¿En el bar del karaoke, cierto?_

- B: _Ese mismo, Comienza a las ocho su repertorio_

- Q: _Perfecto, quizás me pase por allí a ver si logro hablar con ella. ¿Ustedes irán?_

- S: _No, nosotras tenemos cosas que hacer, aprovecharemos mi fin de semana libre_

- B: _Vamos a planear las cosas de la boda, fechas y todo lo demás, con la mama de santy que llega hoy_ –Explica con una gran sonrisa que Santana compartía, pero sin embargo, aquellos planes no les parecían divertidos

- Q: _Me alegro por ustedes y muero por ver a Santana escogiendo flores y banquetes –_Bromea firmando la factura del restaurant pues la comida había sido invitada por ella

- S: _No te metas conmigo Fabray, mejor ve y alístate para hablar esta noche con la enana si es que quieres acercarte a ella_ –Se levanta junto a su chica

- Q: _Si tan solo me dijeras que sucede… Sé que lo sabes_ –Intenta

- S_: No puedo decir nada_

- B: _Se lo prometimos_ –Añade en apoyo a la otra

- Q: _Ok. No insisto con esto y yo que pensé que todo iba bien_

- S: _Pero no todo es lo que parece ser Fabray, y mucho menos con Rachel Berry –_Sentencia haciendo que estas palabras resonaran una y otra vez en la cabeza de Quinn…

Durante la despedida con las chicas; de camino a casa; mientras ordenaba algunos archivos en su computador y durante la noche donde se preparo para ir a ver a su ex novia

¿Que se supone que había hecho para que Rachel la evitara? Según su perspectiva el reencuentro con la morena había sido grato a pesar de ser ex novias, luego de seis años verla y congeniar de nuevo con sus antiguos amigos era muy positivo.

Les presento a Kristen y a pesar de que en un momento sintió tensión entre ella y Rachel por el tema del medio artístico, de cualquier forma se mostro amable y sin ningún indicio de molesta. Era mas de lo que pensó una vez llegando a la ciudad

Pero también estaba el hecho de nunca haber hablado con Rachel a solas, luego de seis años y una, aunque hermosa, complicada historia…

Esa noche tendría la oportunidad de hacerlo y esperaba esclarecer la situación con esa chica que tan importante había sido en su vida, la que estuvo tan presente como ausente en los últimos seis años

Eran las 8:15 pm y Quinn había llegado al bar hace media hora, se encontraba sentada en una esquina un poco oscura viendo todo el lugar, sin embargo, no había rastros de Rachel, por un momento pensó en preguntar si la morena actuaria esa noche, pero la voz de Megan a través del micrófono anuncio la presentación pidiendo disculpas por el retrasa

Tomando despacio su soda, mira como el pequeño escenario apaga por completo sus luces dejando ver a una chica sentándose en una pequeña banca tras la oscuridad

Luego del toque sutil de unas cuantas notas en la guitarra, se enciende una sola luz logrando ver a Rachel concentrada en la canción que ahora comenzaba a entonar…

**You only stay with me in the morning****  
****You only hold me when I sleep**

_(__Tú quieres quedarte conmigo por la mañana__  
__Sólo me abrazas cuando duermo)_

**Was meant to tread the water****  
****But now I´ve gotten in too deep**

_(__Pretendía mantenerme a flote__  
__Ahora llegué demasiado profundo)_

**For every piece of me that wants you****  
****Another piece backs away**

_(__Por cada parte de mi que te quiere_

_Otra te rechaza__) _

Quinn sonreía al escuchar aquella voz que con el tiempo había madurado y a su parecer se notaba más perfecta que nunca.

Como un flash recordó el momento vivido hace más de seis años en McKinley. Donde Rachel con su guitarra cantaba distraída mientras ella la observaba desde la butaca más alejada del auditorio vacio

Ahora sentía algo parecido, pero no estaban en el auditorio de la segundara y tampoco estaba el lugar vacio, no obstante, la sensación era casi la misma

Paz, felicidad y comodidad al verla y escucharla cantar con la misma pasión. Por ello rápidamente toma la cámara que aun acostumbraba llevar y comienza a fotografiar

A su estrella…

**You give me something****  
****That makes me scared alright**

_(__Porque tú me das algo__  
__Que me asusta, de acuerdo) _

**This could be nothing****  
****But I´m willing to give it a try**

_(__Esto podría no llegar a nada__  
__Pero deseo darle una oportunidad)_

**Please give me something****  
****Because someday I might know my heart**

_(__Por favor dame algo__  
__Porque algún día puedo llegar a conocer a mi corazón)_

La escuchaba aun embelesada pero observándola tras el lente de su cámara de turno.

Hasta ahora, al parecer la morena no se había percatado de su presencia y aunque en un inicio lo deseo, ahora solo pretendía captar cada instante de aquella mágica escena

**Because someday I might know my heart****Know my heart, know my heart, know my heart**

_(Porque algún día puedo llegar a conocer a mi corazón.__  
__Conocer a mi corazón, conocer a mi corazón, conocer a mi corazón)_

Luego de las siguientes estrofas, la canción termino de aquella forma haciendo que el público, de unas treinta personas, aplaudiera entusiasmado, incluida Quinn que se levanto y esta vez logro conectar su mirada con Rachel

La morena solo le agito la mano algo sorprendida y continúo con el repertorio de aquella noche que consistía en tres canciones más

La rubia, esta vez un poco mas animada, se posiciono en la barra pidiendo un trago mientras esperaba a Rachel. No sabía porque, pero volver a escucharla le había hecho mucho bien

Casi veinte minutos después de que Rachel bajara del escenario, se acerca a Quinn que sonriente la esperaba con otro trago

- Q: _Cortesía de Quinn Fabray_ –Le entrega un extraño coctel

- R: _¿Qué es esto?_

- Q: _No lo sé, Joe me dijo que era bueno, me he tomado tres_ –Mira al barman que le guiña el ojo y se aleja

- R: _Gracias_ –lo toma y le da un ligero sorbo

- Q: _¿Cómo estás?_ –Pregunta al fin

- R: _Sorprendida de verte aquí_

- Q: _Una mujer debe buscar las maneras de llegar a su objetivo_

- R: _¿Soy tu objetivo?_ –Pregunta en tono neutral pero con la mirada clavada en las orbitas avellanas que gracias alcohol ahora comenzaban a verse más brillantes

- Q: _Quizás…-_Fue lo único que dijo pero sin ninguna intensión de evitar el tono coqueto que Rachel capto

- R: _¿Dónde está tu novia?_ –pregunta sentándose a su lado

- Q: _Viaje de negocios_

- R: _Entiendo… y ¿Has llegado aquí por casualidad o te apotecia escuchar música en vivo?_

- Q: _Me apotecia verte a ti ya que prácticamente me has ignorado las dos últimas semanas_

- R: _He tenido mucho trabajo_ –Se excusa desviando la mirada

- Q: _Yo igualmente he estado algo ocupada con ciertas diligencias pero los mensajes de texto o llamadas no quitan mucho tiempo _

- R: _Lo siento, soy muy distraída con eso_

- Q: _¿Seguro que es eso?_ –Insiste tratando de que la otra se abriera

- R: _¿Por qué tendría que haber algo más? –_Pregunta volviendo a clavar su profunda mirada chocolate en los ojos avellana de Quinn que, por alguna razón, comenzaba a sentirse extraña.

Fue a ella le toco esta vez desviar la mirada

- Q: _Quiero que estemos bien Rachel, se que ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero míranos_ –la señala y luego se señala a sí misma- _Somos adultas, en una gran ciudad, es hora de comenzar desde cero con esta amistad, solo quiero que confíes en mi y si algo te incomoda me lo digas_

- R: _Todo está bien Quinn_ –Miente dando un respiro profundo para no explotar en aquel momento

- Q: _No te creo…_

- R: _Te hablo en serio, todo está bien_ –Saca su sonrisa de teatralidad

- Q: _Si tu lo dices…_

- R_: ¿Te gusto la actuación?_ –Intenta cambiar el tema

- Q: _Si, estuvo magnifica en verdad deberías grabar un disco, creo que es el momento_

- R: _No es tan fácil_

- Q: _Kristen te puede ayudar –_Se le ocurre

- R: _No, gracias_ –Fue rotunda agitando la mano

- Q: _¿Por qué no? Te aseguro que si te escucha…_

- R: _¡He dicho que no, Quinn!_ –Alza la voz más de lo debido haciendo que la otra callara

- Q: _Esta bien…_ -Frunce el ceño extrañada con la actitud de la morena

- R: _Creo que debo irme, esta noche no están ni Marley ni Kurt en casa y Cometa no tiene comida servida _

- Q: _¿Por qué no se la dejaste?_ –Indaga viendo como la chica se levantaba

- R: _Porque salí de prisa_, _gracias por el trago_

- Q: _Esta bien, te acompaño_ –Comienza a buscar en su bolso para pagar las bebidas

- R: _No te preocupes no es necesario, vivo cerca_

- Q: _No te lo pregunto Rachel, te lo informo y si vives cerca mejor, me apetece caminar –_Sentencia con una sonrisa que comenzaba a molestara a la otra

Rachel solo resopla y murmura un "está bien" mientras caminaba seguida por la rubia

- Q: _¿Siempre vienes caminando desde el bar?_

- R: _Si, casi siempre_

- Q: _Me gusta New York, Es decir… siempre me ha gustado pero ahora que voy a vivir acá me siento cómoda_

- R: _Es una gran ciudad_

Habían caminado dos cuadras en donde la mayoría de las veces hablaba Quinn y Rachel se limitaba a responder.

- Q: _¿Y la academia donde queda?_

- R: _Esta algo lejos de aquí, me voy en taxi siempre_

- Q: _¿Te gusta lo que haces?_ _Es decir, se que amas la música, pero…–_Indaga por enésima vez en los últimos quince minutos

- R: _Creo que se han invertido los papeles –_La interrumpe divertida

- Q: _¿A qué te refieres? _

- R: _Hablas mucho, más que yo…_

- Q: _Solo quiero que intercambiemos opiniones, pero tú estas algo cerrada hoy en día. ¿Esa es Samantha?_ –Señala la guitarra colgada en el hombro de la chica

- R: _Si es ella, se deterioro luego de varias caídas, pero la puse como nueva hace un año_

- Q: _Veo que es una sobreviviente_

- R: _Como yo…_ –Susurra

- Q: _¿Lo eres? Pensé que eres más bien una luchadora nata, ya sabes., vas sueñas y lo cumples, más que sobrevivir, vives…_

- R: _Todos somos sobrevivientes de algo en algún momento_ –Sentencia y la otra asiente mirando al frente

- Q: _Hoy almorcé con las chicas, Santana y Britt_ –Aclara al ver la mirada interrogante de la morena- _Me han dicho que sales con alguien…_ -Miente un poco

- R: _¿Porque han de decirte eso?_

- Q: _Les pregunte_ –Admite algo sonrojada

- R: _Bueno. No es del todo cierto, solo es algo casual_

- Q: _¿Ahora te manejas así?_

- R: _Quizás…_ -Se encoge de hombros- _¿Y tú? Como ha sido la transición de vivir una relación lésbica de forma abierta_

- Q: _No fue fácil, pero vivía sola, fuera de Lima y a pesar de todo mi madre me apoyo _

- R: _Me alegra escuchar eso… creo que lo mereces y quizás en su tiempo no valía la pena_ –Envía una clara indirecta

- Q: _¿Te refieres a nuestra relación?_ –Dice deteniéndose frente al edificio de la morena

- R: _A todo…_

- Q: _Eres muy importante para mí, Rachel –_Confiesa con algo de nostalgia en la mirada

- R: _Es bueno saberlo, tu también lo eres para mí _ –Añade suavemente

- Q: _Quiero que hablemos mas… que me cuentas mas de tu vida; deseo saberlo todo y que tu sepas como me ha ido, en parte todo lo que soy te lo debo y ni siquiera te enteras –_Suelta una tímida risita

- R: _¿Me lo debes a mí? No lo creo_ -Niega con la cabeza

- Q: _Tan solo ábrete un poco y déjame entrar en tu vida aunque sea como un amiga, si te sientes incomoda por algo dímelo_

- R: _Si, definitivamente los papeles de han cambiado –_Ríe con ironía_- Pero te dije que todo estaba bien_

- Q: _No te creo del todo, pero tendrás tus razones, sé que he cambiado y tu quizás lo hayas hecho en estos seis años, pero eso no significa que tengamos que estar frías una con la otra, pensé que todo estaba bien cuando nos vimos. Pero ahora no estoy tan segura _

- R: _No todo es lo que parece ser_…

- Q: _Eso me ha dicho Santana, pero contigo nada es lo que parece, por lo que es algo normal_ –Ríe y contagia a Rachel

- R: _Han pasado muchas cosas que se resumen a poco en mi vida_

- Q: _No entiendo_

- R: _No vale la pena_

- Q: _Si lo vale, todo lo que venga de ti lo vale_ –Acaricia su mejilla por inercia

Rachel cierra los ojos por un instante y se parta con delicadeza

- R: _Esto no es bueno…_

- Q: _Lo siento, yo no quise…_

- R: _Esta bien, pero no lo vuelvas hacer. Tienes novia ¿Lo recuerdas? y no soy de piedra, seis años no me han convertido en eso_

- Q: _Ok, no pretendo cruzar ninguno de esos límites_ –Alza sus dos manos y hace la señal de paz- _¿Podemos vernos mañana?_

- R: _No puedo, quede con Kurt en acompañarlo a una fiesta con sus amigos, es algo de moda, debe ser aburrido pero me estuvo hostigando_ _hasta que acepte_

- Q: _Si, trabajar en Vogue debe traer esos detallitos_ –Bromea y la otra asiente

- R: _Si quieres podemos vernos el domingo en caso que no tengas nada que hacer con tu novia _

- Q_: Si, el domingo me parece bien y por Kristen no te preocupes, llega el domingo muy tarde_

- R: _Ok, gracias por acompañarme_

- Q: _Gracias a ti por permitírmelo_ –Dice acercándose hasta fundirse en un fuerte abrazo con la otra- _Fue un gusto escuchar de nuevo tu voz esta noche –_Susurra en el odio de la morena que sin poder evitarlo se estremece ante el gesto

- R: _Fue un gusto fingir que no te venia desde el escenario mientras me fotografiabas_ –Dice en el mismo tono haciendo que Quinn se sorprendiera

- Q: _¿Me viste? Yo pensé que…-_Pregunta luego de deshacer el abrazo

- R: _Pensaste que solo me concentraba en la canción, pero no es tan grande el lugar y tu figura con una cámara es difícil borrar de mi memoria_

- Q: _Es bueno saber que recuerdas eso_ –Sonríe de medio lado

- R: _Si… entre otras tantas cosas aun lo recuerdo –_Afirma con un tono algo triste que Quinn logro percibir, pero no quiso preguntar, dado que ella por dentro se sentía igual

La vio por unos segundos en donde por alguna razón deseo volver abrazarla pero sabía que eso no le hacía bien

Todo lo que había logrado controlar los últimos días se podía desvanecer

- Q: _Creo que es tarde…_ -Se aclara la garganta nerviosa- _mejor tomo un taxi antes que no pasen, nos vemos el domingo _

- R: _Si es lo mejor, adiós, Quinn_ –Se despide con la mano y camina hasta el interior al ver como ya la rubia detenía un taxi

Para Quinn el trayecto camino a casa fue protagonizado por sus turbios pensamientos y al igual que todo su día, había tenido como objetivo a Rachel

Entra y enciende la luz en la solitaria habitación, se desviste rápidamente y luego de un baño de agua caliente, entra en la cama totalmente desnuda arropando su cuerpo con el grueso cobertor

Suspira con pesadez y desgano al mismo tiempo, pero con la misma ansiedad que la había acompañado las últimas horas

- Q: _Que fácil flaqueas, Quinn Fabray, de nada vale fingir con ella –_Se dice a si misma mientras su mano viajaba sola hasta la zona donde más la necesitaba

Aquella noche se hizo cargo de ella misma y como muchas veces. lo hacía pensando en Rachel Berry… una vez mas


	43. Un pasado presente

**Capitulo 42**

**Un pasado presente **

Domingo 05 de Agosto de 2018

¿Les ha pasado que en un inicio desean ir a un lugar, pero cuando llega la hora el ánimo se desvanece? Desde una reunión familiar hasta una junta de trabajo…

Pretendes cancelar y luego recuerdas lo importante, es el cumpleaños de tu madre, de tu tío, de un amigo o quizás si no vas a esta junta, que posiblemente esta aburrida, lo lamentaras.

Aquello de "Lo hago o no lo hago" era lo que precisamente Rachel sentía ahora, si bien ella le propuso a Quinn verse el día domingo, no quitaba el hecho de que ahora llevara diez minutos con ella y deseara volver a su cómodo sofá para ver su maratón de películas clásicas.

- R: _¿Dónde estamos?_

- Q: _En un local ¿no ves?_ –Dice divertida

- R: _Me refiero a que hacemos aquí –_Se cruza de brazos

- Q: _Esperemos a alguien, necesito recibir una información_ –Se paseaba por el sitio

Ambas se encontraban en un local vacio a doscientos metros del Central Park, el sitio estaba repleto de vitrinas y grandes ventanales que daban una esplendida vista de las calles

- R: _Esta bien…_ -Decide sentarse y revisar su móvil

Estaban solas a excepción de un cuidador que permanecía en la pequeña recepción

- Q: _¿Te molesta estar aquí?_ –La observa desde su posición mirando las luces del lugar

- R: _No, te dije que te acompañaría_ –Se encoge de hombros con la vista aun en el móvil sin percatarse de que la otra la miraba fijamente.

La llegaba de un hombre con bajo con rasgos asiáticos hace que alce la viste y se encuentre un instante con la mirada de Quinn que de inmediato gira y observa al otro

- _¿Señorita Fabray?_ –Le extiende la mano

- Q: _Eh… si, si ¿Qué tal esta?_ –Dice nerviosa por haber sido descubierta por la morena

- _Muy bien, tengo solo treinta minutos, ¿Qué le ha parecido el lugar? _

- Q: _Es perfecto, me gusta el espacio y tiene buena iluminación aunque creo que podría arreglar algunos detalles, depende de cómo haga la distribución de todo_

- _Exacto, creo que el espacio es suficiente para lo que me comento y no tenemos ningún problema en recomendarle algunos remodeladores para que quede perfecto en caso de que se concrete el alquiler_

- Q: _Perfecto, entonces me gustaría que cuadráramos el precio final_

- _Eso no se podrá hacer hasta la próxima semana, hoy he sacado tiempo para mostrárselo pero generalmente trabajamos de lunes a viernes_

- Q: _¿Entonces el lunes o miércoles estaría bien? El martes lo tengo ocupado _

- _Si, el miércoles sería perfecto, podemos hacer el contrato_

- Q: _Muchas gracias_ –Le extiende de nuevo la mano

- _Gracias a usted, con permiso_ –Se despide mirando también a la morena

- R: _¿Vas alquilar todo esto? _

- Q: _Si, ¿No te gusta?_

- R: _Es que no sé lo que quieres hacer aquí _

- Q: _¡Una galería! de fotografía principalmente, quizás haga algo digital pero aun no quiero comenzar con eso, tengo miles de cosas por colocar y las llevo guardadas desde hace mucho tiempo_ –Se mostro emocionada

- R: _¡Eso es fantástico!_ -Le da un corto abrazo- _me alega que decidieras hacerlo, ¿Venderás las fotografías?_ –Pregunta con una gran sonrisa luego de separarse

- Q: _No, quiero que la gente las conozco primero, quizás un par de meses, no quiero hacerlo por el dinero si no por satisfacción personal_ _y llevo algunos ahorros_ –Explica ya saliendo del lugar y saludando con la mano al cuidador

- R: _Entiendo… aunque dudo que alguien venga y no se quiera llevar alguna fotografía, yo por lo menos lo haría_ –Afirma sacando una sonrisa en la otra

- Q: _Quizás si ves mi exposición te pueda asustar_ –Dice por lo bajo

- R: _¿Por qué habría de asustarme? –_Logro escucharla

- Q: _Por nada ¿Quieres ir a comer? He conocido un lugar fantástico_ –Cambia el tema

- R: _No tengo mucha hambre_

- Q: _Es hora de almuerzo, debemos comer, vamos_ –Insiste tomándola por el brazo para llamar un taxi a lo que Rachel no pudo refutar nada

Era increíble como Quinn con tan solo una palabra, una sonrisa o un toque lograba bloquear cualquier tipo de reacción ella.

Sucedía hace seis años y ahora sucedía con más intensidad. Esa sonrisa brillante, ojos avellana que la desequilibraban y voz que sensual que salía de su boca como canto de ángeles… aun seguían siendo un punto débil para Rachel, por eso estaba allí, en un pequeño restaurant decorado al mejor estilo minimalista y en donde al parecer ya conocían a Quinn.

Luego de salir de casa pensó en retroceder e inventarse una excusa para no acudir a la cita. Era estúpido tratar a Quinn como si nada y que esta hablara como si no tuvieran un pasado.

En el fondo moría por gritarle que aun sentía algo por ella; que saber que tenía una novia y una "vida perfecta" la mataba, no por egoísmo o por envidia, al contrario era feliz por sus logros, si no porque no es fácil ver eso cuando tú no tienes nada o peor aun… cuando ella cree que tu siempre fuiste un ejemplo

- R: _¿Ya comenzaste a trabajar? _–Pregunta luego de que estuviesen ubicadas en una mesa

- Q: _Tengo una reunión el martes y en dos semanas comienzo oficialmente_

- R: _¿Estas ansiosa?_

- Q: _Si, la verdad siento que tengo mucho que aportar_ –Confianza muy segura

- R: _Me alegra que estés cumpliendo tus sueños y sobre todo que por fin hicieras lo que dice tu corazón_ –Habla y en un acto de reflejo toma la mano de la otra

Quinn se queda mirando el agarre regalándole una sonrisa, algo extraña, que hizo que la morena se apartara de inmediato

- Q: _Esta bien_

- R: _¿Qué esta bien?_

- Q: _No me molesta que tomes mi mano, solo que… Aun es extraño _

- R: _Todo es extraño desde hace unas semanas_ –Alza ambas cejas y piensa en que esas acciones era las que hacia la rubia con ella

- Q: _Lo sé, pero ¿Crees que podemos llevar esto de la forma más cómoda posible?_

- R: _Quizás…_

- _Disculpen señoritas_ –Interrumpe el mesero dejando los platos

- Q: _Se ve delicioso_ –Comienza a picar su comida

- R: _¿Vienes muy seguido por aquí?_

- Q: _Estuve recorriendo mientras Kristen trabajaba y me pareció agradable la comida, he venido unas tres veces las últimas semanas_ –Explica y Rachel asiente

- R: _Trabaja mucho_

- Q: _¿Kristen? Si, la verdad es que su trabajo conlleva viajar y reunirse con gente importante todo el tiempo, pero me he acostumbrado_ –Se encoge de hombros

Rachel no dice nada, solo degusta su comida sin pensar mucho, Quinn seguía actuando como si nada y no sabía cuánto iba aguantar

- Q: _Háblame de ti ¿Cómo te va con el trabajo? ¿Has pensado lo del disco? Repito lo que te dije la otra noche, creo que es hora_ –La apunta con el tenedor divertida

- R: _No es tan fácil, ese medio no se maneja así y aunque quisiera no me van a dar un contrato, grabar un disco acarrea muchas cosas_

- Q: _Pero le dijiste a Kristen que habías recibido muchas ofertas ¿Por qué no las aceptaste?_ –Pregunta confusa y la otra se tensa

Era cierto que recibió ofertas pero no eran tantos como alardeo la noche del bar, lo dijo en un afán de querer verse segura o superior delante de la "novia perfecta" de Quinn

- R: _Bueno… tampoco fueron demasiadas, aparte no me llamaron la atención_

- Q: _¿Por qué?_

- R: _Porque no, no es lo que busco para mi carrera_ –Responde incómoda por el tema

- Q: _¿Qué quieres para tu carrera?_ –Deja su plato y se enfoca por completo en la morena

- R: _Obviamente quiero grabar un disco y que la gente conozca mi música pero no de la manera que ellos quieren_

- Q: _¿Ellos, los productores?_ –Pregunta y Rachel asiente- _Se que no es fácil abrirse un camino, yo he sido testigo de eso desde que conocí a Kristen y ella me habla del mundo de la música, pero debemos arriesgar ciertas cosas y acceder a lo que ellos piden_

- R: _Claro, como hacerte una cirugía porque para ellos no eres lo suficientemente atractiva para salir en la portada de un disco o en la televisión_ –Dice con brusquedad

- Q: _¿Te han ofrecido eso?_ –Frunce el ceño y comienza a encajar piezas

Rachel deja su comida y suelta un largo suspiro, quizás hablarlo no estaba mal, pero hablarlo ahora con Quinn no era lo que pretendía

- R: _He enviado maquetas, muchas maquetas_ –Aclara- _Y en algunas productoras me han respondido y felicitado por mi voz, pero no todas están interesadas en invertir en mi, hace casi un año en una fiesta de cultura en la universidad conocí a varias personas y una de ellas me dio la tarjeta de un tipo llamado Fred Simons, es un ingles muy famoso que trabajara para un sello, planeamos una cita y las cosas no resultaron, creo que fue la gota que derramo el vaso y desistí por un tiempo en buscar ese objetivo_

- Q_: ¿Por qué no resultaron? Que te dijo ese hombre…_

- R: _Me dijo que mi voz era única, que tenía buen registro y que perfectamente podría ser comercial, le gustaron algunas de mis canciones, pero… no le guste yo_

- Q: _No entiendo_ –Estaba confusa y Rachel vuelve a respirar profundo

- R: _Dijo que no era lo suficientemente atractiva para ser cantante, que no tenía la imagen para la estrella de Rock o Pop y que a pesar de mi talento la gente lo primero que ve en un artista nuevo es el físico y mis rasgos son judíos _

- Q_: ¡Eso es una estupidez!_ –Se altera soltando la servilleta con brusquedad

- R: _Yo… yo me puse mal, me afecto, me dijo que quizás era al razón por la cual aun no me habían aceptado en otras productoras, me sentí como una idiota y antes de salir le dije que se metiera su productora en el culo que a mí nadie me cambiaba_ –Termina de decir encogiéndose de hombros

- Q: _Lo has hecho bien, tu talento sobrepasa cualquier apariencia física. ¡Miles! De artistas son famosos por su talento y no por su apariencia…aparte si me permites decir_ –Es ella la que toma su mano esta vez- _Físicamente tampoco tienes que envidiarle a nadie _

Rachel le regala una sincera sonrisa y por unos segundos disfruta de la caricia que ahora Quinn le hacía con ambas manos

- R: _Nunca pensé que esto fuera tan difícil, pero me di con una gran pared… _

- Q: _Pero no puedes dejar de luchar por eso solo porque un imbécil te haya dicho que no eres atractiva_

- R: _Lo sé, pero como te digo fue la gota de derramo el vaso luego de tocar tantas puertas, desistí en buscar por un tiempo y ahora estoy aquí_ –Se señala a sí misma- _Doy clases en una excelente academia, soy una profesional, compongo canciones, pero aun sueño con ser una estrella_ –Forma una sonrisa de medio lado y Quinn aparta su mano al tiempo que dirige la vista hacia la ventada quedando pensativa

- Q_: ¿Recuerdas cuando me llevaste a conocer el mariposario de la reserva de Lima?_ –Pregunta aun con la vista, y los pensamientos, en otro lugar

- R: _Mmm_ _si ¿Por qué?_

- Q: _Esa vez me enseñaste dos cosas_ –Habla esta vez mirándola- _La primera es que sabes hacer magia, con tu voz y con tus labios… _-Sentencia con una voz y mirada tan profunda que Rachel agradeció estar sentada- _La segunda… es que me recitaste la frase del libro Hope For the Flowers y encajo perfectamente en mi complicada existencia. ¿La recuerdas?_

- R: _Para que una oruga deje de ser oruga, debe ser lo suficientemente valiente para querer ser mariposa…-_Pronuncia la frase casi en susurro

- Q: _Tu siempre has sido una mariposa Rachel, yo siempre fui la oruga que soñaba ser valiente, pero que ahora, y gracias a ti, puedo volar…_

- R: _¿Por qué gracias a mi?_

- Q: _Porque eres la chica que una vez me dijo en la puerta de su casa, ¡Que viviera! Que luchara por mis sueños y no por los sueños de mi padre ¿No lo entiendes?_ –La mira con los ojos cristalinos productos de las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir- _Fuiste la única persona que se tomo el tiempo de abrirme los ojos_

- R: _Valía la pena, eres una mujer talentosa solo que nunca confiaste en ti por miedo_ –Afirma inclinándose y pasando suavemente sus dedos por las lagrimas de Quinn

La rubia toma su mano una vez más y la mira con determinación

- Q: _No dejes que un tal Fred u otro idiota te diga lo que es bueno para ti, el talento lo tienes y se que las ganas de cumplir tus sueños jamás se han ido…_

- R: _Gracias…creo que a veces nos dejamos llevar por lo negativo y olvidamos ciertas cosas_

- Q: _Es normal, pero no puede atascarnos ¿De acuerdo?_

- R: _Entendido teniente Fabray_ –Le hace un saludo militar y la otra suelta una carcajada- _Y de nuevo gracias_

- Q: _Para eso estamos las amigas y por eso estamos hoy aquí, para lo que necesites allí estaré_ –Confiesa

Rachel solo le regala una sonrisa como respuesta, aun en su cabeza había un laberinto, a pesar de Quinn apoyarla y hacerla sentir mejor, era inevitable no sentir una completa comodidad cuando estaba frente a ella o cuando hacia algún gesto

¿Sera que la rubia no sentía lo mismo que ella? Esa electricidad que recorría todo su cuerpo cuando la tocaba o la miraba.

¡No es fácil! Y mucho menos cuando la otra actuaba como si nada, como si nunca hubiesen pasado la zona de amistad, como si nunca se hubiesen sentido más allá de la ropa…

Ahora iban con paso acelerado debido a la tormenta tropical que se avecinaba aquel domingo de Agosto en la ciudad de New York.

Las predicciones fueron que no llegaría hasta la madrugada, pero al parecer el tiempo no jugo a favor de aquella cita entre "viejas amigas" como lo veía Quinn y como Rachel se negaba a ver.

Luego de almorzar visitaron el museo y platicaron otro rato, de sus carreras, de la familia; entre otras cosas Quinn la puso al tanto del ya adolescente Tomy, todo esto mientras la rubia tomaba fotos de cada detalle e incluso de Rachel cuando esta se descuidaba, eran aproximadamente las seis de la tarde e Iban llegando al departamento de Quinn pues era el más cercano y muchas gotas ya habían comenzado a caer sobre ellas

- Q: _Wow, que fuerte, no sabía que llovería tan pronto_ –Dice entrando al departamento y abriendo paso para que Rachel entrara

- R: _Supongo que se adelanto, lo pronosticaron_

- Q: _Si, espera que te preste algo para que te cambies_

- R: _No, no así estoy bien, solo necesito una toalla_ –Atina a decir dejando su bolso mojado en una silla

- Q: _Olvídalo, Rachel. Te vas a enfermar, espera y te busco ropa seca_

- R: _Quinn, no…_ –Iba a refutar pero ya la otra se había perdido en el pasillo

Procura no caminar mucho para no manchar la alfombra con las gotas que caían ligeramente desde su pantalón, por eso desde su lugar cerca de un ventanal contempla algunos cuadros y echa una vista general al piso

No era ni tan grande ni tan pequeño, pero perfectamente cómodo para dos o tres personas, decorado con un toque minimalista y cientos de fotografías que seguro Quinn escogió. En una gran repisa observa la foto de un adolescente un poco más alto que Quinn sosteniendo un balón de Soccer

- Q: _¿Esta guapo cierto?_ –Pregunta tras la morena, haciendo que esta se sobresaltara

- R: _Si ¿Es Tomy?_

- Q: _Si es él, el capitán del equipo de soccer masculino y novio de la capitana de las porristas, muy cliché_ –Ríe entregándole la ropa seca a Rachel que observa como la rubia ahora vestía un albornos

- R: _Si, pero seguro lo hace bien, es un gran chico _

- Q: _Sin duda, es un Fabray_ –Alardea- _Anda, si quieres te cambias en mi habitación_

- R: _No te preocupes, un baño está bien_

- Q: _Rachel, por favor_ –La toma del brazo y la hace caminar hasta el pasillo donde antes se perdió ella misma

- R: _En serio Quinn, no es necesario, ya mucho haces con prestarme ropa_

- Q: _Lo hago para que no te enfermes, estamos en confianza ¿No?_

La morena asiente insegura, había confianza pero eso no significaba que fuera totalmente cómodo ir a casa de tu ex, la cual te mueve el piso y cuando su novia estaba de viaje

- Q: _Yo preparare un té para el frio, te espero en la cocina_ –Con un suave toque en el hombro camina y se dispone a preparar lo que antes dijo

Rachel suspira y hace un gesto implorando a Dios por la situación en que estaba

- R: _Solo esto me pasa a mí, ahora en casa de Quinn_ _sin poder salir_ –Espetaba mientras que con dificultad se sacaba la ropa mojada.

Era incomoda estar en esa situación y más cuando sabia que la novia de Quinn en cualquier momento llegaría

- Q: _¿Listo?_

- R: _Si, ya estoy_ –Responde ya cambiada y dirigiéndose a la cocina

- Q: _Te queda bien_ –Le sonríe viendo el pantalón deportivo y camiseta holgada que encontró para ella

- R: _No está mal_

- Q: _Pondre a lavar tu ropa, en un rato la secadora la tendrá lista_

- R: _No tenías que molestarte_

- Q: _No es molestia, era lo menos que podía hacer, prácticamente por mi culpa e insistencia en ir al museo es que te mojaste _

- R: _Si tu lo dices…_

- Q: _Prueba, no había te pero hice chocolate, espero te guste _–Le entrega la taza

- R: _Esta delicioso_ –Afirma luego de darle un sorbo- _Y caliente_

- Q: _Si, ten cuidado… ven vamos al sofá, quiero mostrarte algo_ –Toma la mano de la morena y esta se deja llevar una vez mas

La rubia saca de uno de una de las repisas un gran álbum de fotos y lo coloca en el regazo de Rachel

- R: _¿Qué es esto?_ –Pregunta mirándolo

- Q: _Un álbum_ –Dice y la morena rueda los ojos

- R: _Me refiero a porque me lo das_

- Q: _Porque quiero que lo veas_ –Expresa con algo de humor

- R: _Ok, veamos…-_Deja el chocolate en manos de Quinn y lo abre

Pasa hoja por hoja bajo la atenta mirada de la rubia que sonreía por las reacciones de la otra.

Era un álbum con muchas de las fotos que Quinn saco de los chicos del Glee Club y algunas salidas en su estadía en Lima.

No estaban todas las fotografías que tomo cuando vivía allí obviamente, pero si las que guardo de las clases con el Sr Schuester; las presentaciones y los partidos de Soccer a los cuales acudió para animar a las Guerreras

- R: _¡No puedo creer que hicieras esto! –_Reía

- Q: _¡No se ve tan mal!_

- R: _¡Santana te va a matar!_ –Suelta una carcajada viendo una foto de la latina vestida de jugador de Futbol americano mientras le daba una nalgada a Brittany que vestía de porrista

- Q: _Fue cuando ganaron uno de los últimos juegos y los chicos organizaron fiesta de disfraces, creo que ya estaba bastante tomada_

- R: _Claro que lo estaba, yo no tanto_

- Q: _Ni te creas, solo que no pude fotografiar nada comprometedor_

- R: _Mejor… ¿Y esta cuando fue que no la recuerdo?_ –Señala una fotografía de ella misma con su guitarra

- Q: _Estabas en las gradas tocando y no pude evitar fotografiarte, era antes de las practicas, aun no llevábamos muy bien…_

- R: _Supongo que era cuando yo te cortejaba y te ponías nerviosa –_Dice apartando su vista del álbum y mirando esta vez los ojos de la chica

- Q_: Si… fue en ese entonces_ –Susurra y luego carraspea nerviosa_- Hay algo más que quiero mostrarte_ –Se levante y saca algo del mismo lugar que saco el álbum

- R: _¡Es increíble! No puedo creer que aun la conserves_ -Sentencia asombrada y tomando la cámara

- Q: _No es fácil encontrar rollos para una __Agfa Silette Standard, pero es muy importante para mí, obviamente la iba a conservar_

- R: _Ah si ¿Por qué es importante?_ –Pregunta distraída viendo como la cámara estaba intacta

- Q: _Primero porque siempre fue mi favorita, segundo porque luego de que Cometa la estropeara… tú me la regalaste y se convirtió en algo especial, algo que incluso hizo que ganara en un concurso de fotografía en la facultad cuando iba en el tercer semestre_

- R: _¿En serio?_

- Q: _Te lo juro…_

Ambas se quedan mirando por varios segundos hasta que la morena con incomodad se aparta y mira el álbum otra vez

- R: _No recordaba esta tampoco_

- Q: _Fue en casa de Brittany… no la tome yo, fue ella_ –Explica viendo una foto de ella y Rachel abrazadas cerca de las bancas del pequeño mariposario en casa de los Pierce

- R: _Lindos recuerdos…_

- Q:_ Inolvidables_ –Afirma con voz ronca que salió casi en susurro

La morena ladea su cabeza y por inercia pierde su vista en los labios rosa de Quinn

La rubia lo nota y no hace ningún esfuerzo por retirarse, al contrario se acerca un poco mas y con suavidad toca el mentón de Rachel hasta que esta se acerca y ambas rozan sus labios con un ligero toque, lo suficiente para que comprendieran lo que iba a suceder.

Rachel se separa incomoda por vigésima vez aquel día y deja el álbum en la pequeña mesa del frente

- R: _Creo que es mejor que me vaya_

- Q _¿Estás loca? Esta lloviendo demasiado_ –Se levanta

- R: _Tu novia llega hoy, no quiero incomodar, esto ya es demasiado _

- Q: _Kristen no viene, me dejo un mensaje ni siquiera hay líneas y el vuelo se suspendió, esta varada en chicago_ –Explica sorprendiendo a Rachel

- R: _¿No viene? ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes? Quizás hubiese estado menos incomoda por andar paseando en pijama en casa de mi ex novia y pensando que su actual novia a punto de llegar_ –Dice todo con una graciosa rapidez

- Q: _¿De que hablas? No veo el problema, el mensaje lo acabo de ver ahora que te cambiabas y tampoco tengo porque informarte, es una tontería_

- R: _Sí, claro… una tontería_ –Espeta con ironía

- Q: _¿Me puedes decir que te sucede? Pensé que estábamos…_

- R: _¡Si, Quinn, estamos bien!_ –La interrumpe- _¿Eso quiere escuchar? ¡Pues lo estamos! Ahora me voy –_Hace un intento de ir por su ropa

- Q: _Tu no te vas a ningún lado_ –La sujeta por el brazo- _Dime que sucede_

- R: _¡Sucede que no soporto esto, no soporto que te comportes como si nada hubiera pasado, como si fuésemos las mejores amigas de toda la vida!_ –Expresa alterada y liberándose de su agarre

- Q: _¡Pues me lo hubieses dicho! "Quinn me siento incomoda a tu lado" y me hubiese ahorrado todo esto –_Alzaba los brazos comenzando alterarse

- R: _¿Ahora eres la victima?_

- Q: _Nadie es víctima Rachel, vengo con el afán de intentar llevarme bien contigo porque siempre te he apreciado y lo que paso fue importante, no lo he olvidado, pero tampoco puedo adivinar que la Srta Berry no se siente cómoda con esto, cuando me afirmo más de una vez que si lo estaba_ –Espeta molesta

- R: _No puedo creer lo que escucho_ –Negaba con la cabeza- _Si no te dije es porque trate de llevar esto por las buenas, estoy feliz de tus logros, estoy feliz que vivas tu vida como siempre has soñado, pero no pretendes que acepte que me trates como a cualquiera de tus amigas ¡Es egoísta!_

- Q_: ¿Egoísta? Por favor, no digas estupideces, tu eres la que aquí no ha sido sincera y ahora sales con que no estás cómoda, es inmadura tu actitud_

- R: _¿Inmadura? Por favor_ –Entrecierra los ojos- _¡Quinn nos íbamos a besar! ¿No lo ves? Y quizás esto hubiese sucedido en cualquier momento ¡NO SOY DE PIEDRA!_ –Repita con un fuerte grito

- Q: _No pretendo llegar a nada de eso contigo_ –Se cruza de brazos en forma infantil y Rachel suelta una risita irónica

- R: _¡Exacto! No pretendes nada, pero para mi todo es igual, porque ahora comprendo que para mí estos últimos seis años no han hecho que te ame menos o que con tan solo mirarme puedes hacer lo que sea conmigo ¿Cuándo lo vas a ver? ¿Te lo tengo que dibujar? Porque yo si he notado, desde el primer momento, que esto es completamente absurdo, pero claro… llegas con tu vida perfecta a desequilibrarme y tratarme como si nada hubiese sucedido _–Movía las manos y caminaba de un lado a otro

- Q: _Deja de decir estupideces y deja el patético drama, no pretendo molestarte _–Espeta con rabia sentándose en el sofá para tratar de calmarse

- R: _Pero es lo que haces_ –Se acerca y la mira fijamente- _No puedes comportarte así, me hace daño. Si quieres ser mi amiga bien, per no finjas que las cosas pueden ir como están yendo porque es mentira ¡Es egoísta y no lo merezco! _–Escupe con desesperación

Quinn se tensa y cierra los ojos tratando de contener las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir

- Q: _No te hagas la víctima, Rachel Berry_ –Alza su vista empañada en lagrimas- _porque no tienes una puta idea de lo que he vivido los últimos seis años _


	44. Confesiones que desatan pasiones

**Capitulo 43**

"**Confesiones que desatan pasiones" **

- Q: _No te hagas la víctima, Rachel Berry_ –Alza su vista empañada en lagrimas- _porque no tienes una puta idea de lo que he vivido los últimos seis años _

_La morena la mira con determinación para luego girar y sacudir la cabeza aun aturdida _

_- R: __Tienes razón, no sé todo lo que hayas pasado los últimos seis años –_Se voltea de nuevo alzando los brazos_- __Pero lo que veo es suficiente, Quinn_

_- Q: __¿Y qué vez?__ –_Pregunta malhumorada secándose las lagrimas

_- R: __Veo a una chica que se ha realizado profesionalmente, está en una relación y su familia la apoya, eso es más de lo que muchos pueden pedir, no me mal interpretes__- _Aclara-_Me alegro por ti Quinn…_ -Se sincera- _Pero no pretendes que me comporte como si nada cuando aun…_

_- Q: __Cuando aun me amas. ¿Eso?__ –_La interrumpe levantándose

_- R: __Si, cuando aun te amo…_

_- Q: __¿Entonces yo tengo la culpa de todo? Pudiste haber intentado una relación con alguien más_

_- R: __¡Nadie esta culpando a nadie! Y si no he estado en una relación estable no es por ti ni por nadie, es porque me he enfocado en otra cosas _

_- Q: __¡Entonces no seas histérica! Me dices que no mereces la forma en que te trato y no has hecho mas que seguirme cuando yo solo quiero llevar todo en paz, te comportas como una niña_

_- R: __Esa no es la manera, no puedes hablarme o salir a caminar como si nunca hubiese sucedido nada, me hace mal y es una estupidez que creas que puede ser de esa forma o quizás no…-_Se detiene y ríe con ironía-_ en realidad la estúpida soy yo por quedarme atada a este punto sin retorno y seguirte el juego como exactamente has dicho… una niña _

_- Q: __No es un juego, actuó de acuerdo a lo que siento, quiero tenerte cerca porque eres importante para mi y el pasado no lo olvido, el problema es que no me puedo quedar en el cómo quizás tú te has quedado_ –Espeta con mucha molestia haciendo que Rachel se detuviera a mirarla fijamente

Pasaron aproximadamente dos minutos y ninguna de las dos apartaba la vista, hasta que la morena por fin hablo

_- R:__ Tienes razón…quizás sigo en el mismo lugar y no he madurado lo suficiente para poder llevar una relación estrecha contigo y mucho menos cuando dicha relación se basa en lo que iba a suceder hace pocos minutos_ –Afirma suavemente refiriéndose al "casi beso"

_- Q: __Solo fue un impulso _–Mira a otro lado

_- R: __Un que quizás podía ser trascendente, tienes novia ¿Lo recuerdas?_

_- Q: __No me trates como idiota_

_- R: __No actúes como tal_ –Dice con sarna

_- Q: __Eres imposible, Rachel_ –Negaba con la cabeza al tiempo que caminaba hasta la cocina

_- R__: Imposible es que estemos en el mismo espacio sin que me agobie_ –La sigue

_- Q: __¡Lárgate entonces! _

_- R: __¡Eso es lo que trato de hacer y me retienes! _–Grita sintiéndose estúpida al instante

_- Q: __Pues no lo hare, actuare tal como lo hace Rachel Berry, dejando ir a las personas y luego quejándose con la vida por no tener lo que quiere_ –Escupe con rabia y una notable acusación que la morena detecto apenas las palabras salieron de sus labios

Rachel la mira anonadada y con la boca entreabierta se acerca a milímetros de su rostro

_- R: __¿Me estas culpando de todo esto? ¿Me culpas por haberte dejado ir hace seis años Quinn?_

_- Q: __Piensa lo que quieras_ –Fue todo lo que dijo para moverse hasta el sillón pues la cercanía con la otra y el aliento en su cara la ponía más nerviosa de lo normal

Era como un juego de corre y atrapa, una se movía, la otra la seguía

_- R: __¡Lo que me faltaba! Hace unas horas me dabas la gracias por haberte hecho ver que debías luchar por tus sueños y ahora me reproches la decisión que tome ¡¿Qué te crees Quinn Fabray?!_ –Lanza uno de los cojines del sofá contra el piso debido a la frustración

_- Q: __Soy lo que vez, la chica con un trabajo perfecto una excelente novia y una familia que por fin ha dejado de sufrir las ataduras de un animal como Russel Fabray__ –_Se levanta de nuevo y cruzada de brazos mira a la chica frente a ella- _la misma que hace seis años frente a tu puerta le dijiste que cumpliera sus sueños y te lo sigo __agradeciendo, todo lo que te dije hace unas horas es cierto, pero también descubrí que cuando amas algo no lo dejas ir… solo debes quedarte con él y ser feliz_

_- R: __Estas completamente errada ¡Encerrada en ti! _

_- Q: __No, Rachel… no te equivoques conmigo…_

_- R: __Te conozco y esto es lo que siempre has hecho, culpas a otros cuando no sabes que hacer o que decir, aquí nadie es culpable, lo que paso tenía que pasar, necesitábamos crecer, pero ahora no estoy tan segura de que seis años bastaran _

_- Q: __Al parecer ya no me conoces tan bien __y creo que la única que no creció eres tu _

_- R: __Perfecto… entonces cuéntame cómo es la nueva Quinn Fabray_ –Dice sentándose de piernas cruzadas

_- Q: __Se lo que dices con toda la ironía y molestia del mundo, pero te la contare_ –Afirma sentándose en el sofá del frente

_- R: __Adelante, soy toda oídos a ver si de esta forma comprendo tus teorías _

Quinn resopla y sonríe de medio lado

_- Q: __Luego que mis padres se divorciaran nada fue fácil… Russel al poco tiempo quiso quedarse con la custodia de Tomy mientras yo viaje a L.A en busca de algo que no tenia bien definido, amaba la fotografía, eso es cierto, pero no tenía idea de que podía estudiar y mucho menos un cupo en alguna universidad_ –Explica pausadamente_- __En L.A vivía sola, Jess poco me podía visitar, mi madre estaba ocupada con las continuas demandas de mi padre queriéndole quitar la casa y a mi hermano _

_- R: __¿Los dejo en la calle? _–Pregunta con preocupación

_- Q: __No, pero al comienzo mientras hacían los tramites mi madre tuvo que vivir en casa de Tía Susan por un mes, yo no me entere hasta tiempo después, ella quería que dedicara todo mi tiempo en hacer mis propias cosas, pero era imposible no preocuparme_ –Suspira con pesadez y se lleva el cabello detrás de la oreja- _Me sentía sola, quería salir corriendo cuando iba a buscar trabajo y solo me ofrecían sueldos miserables, no tenía un amigo para llorar en su hombro y si llamaba a mi madre solo era añadirle más complicaciones _

_- R: __¿Por qué nunca se lo dijiste a Brittany? Se que quisiste independizarte, pero ella es tu prima y al final todos éramos tus amigos _

_- Q: __Lo sé, pero no lo veía necesario es decir… ¿Ustedes estaban aquí no? Para que acudir a esto si yo misma debía salir adelante, No te niego que pensé en dejar todo y volver a Ohio o incluso venir a buscarte_ –Confiesa_- __pero luego pensaba que era la mayor estupidez del mundo, tú misma me dijiste que luchara por primera vez por mi misma…_

_- R: __Es lo correcto_

_- Q: __Pero no es fácil pasar noches llorando recordando a la única persona que te trato como alguien valioso y no como un trofeo o un títere_

_- R: __No volvamos a lo mismo…__yo amaba estar contigo, pero…_

_- Q: __No te estoy reprochando nada _–Se apresura a decir_- __ pero quiero que sepas que no todo ha sido color de rosas y si tú te sientes mal por amarme y estar en esta situación, entiende que yo me aleja de ti contra mi voluntad y tiempo después es que pude comprender que debía cambiar esa parte de mi, que debía salir adelante sin mirar a mi alrededor porque nadie se iba a detener a mirarme, ni siquiera la persona que amaba… ni siquiera tu__ –_Expresa con dolor y lagrimas que volvía a caer sobre sus mejillas

Rachel sin evitarlo se estremece y carraspea nerviosa su garganta

_- R: __Yo entiendo que no es fácil, tú misma te has dado cuenta que no he podido cumplir todas mis metas, pero por allí pasamos todos y es maravilloso que te superaras _

_- Q: __No te contradigo, pero tampoco me digas que yo tengo la culpa de la forma en que se están llevando las cosas estas últimas semanas _

_- R: __Entiéndeme un poco… es complicado sentirme a gusto contigo en esta situación cuando aun te amo y todo ha cambiado, aunque suene inmaduro es como me siento, pero al final no me arrepiento de haberte dicho lo que te dije hace años_

_- Q: __Estuvo bien que me abrieras los ojos, que me motivaras a seguir adelante, pero eso no significa que todo haya sido perfecto y que como tú misma dijiste, el destino iba a unirnos, porque ¿Sabes qué? Estamos aquí, nos vimos de nuevo en un día cualquiera del Central Park pero con vidas en vías diferentes_

_- R: __De eso no hay duda…_ -Susurra

_- Q: __Yo __trabajaba día y noche en empleos mediocres para guardar algunos ahorros y complementarlo con lo poco que me daba mi madre, hasta que por fin entre en la universidad y dentro comencé a trabajar solo a medio tiempo, lo que me hizo más difíciles las cosas, pero no decaía y mucho menos llamaba a mi madre para pedirle más dinero pues ella comenzó a trabajar luego de que mi padre al final se saliera con la suya y se mudara a otro país sin darle un centavo para ella o Tomy _

_- R: __Que desgraciado…_

_- Q: __Lo sé_ –Se encoge de hombros- _El punto es que trabaje, ahorre, ella me ayudo hasta que del cielo llego Kristen_ –Se le iluminan los ojos al hablar de la chica_- Es una gran mujer, conocía a mucha gente en la facultad y me dio la oportunidad de entrar en la agencia de publicidad que ella manejaba, al comienzo, como ella dijo, no nos llevábamos muy bien… yo aun era una chica muy cerrada, no salía de fiesta, no tenía amigos más que algunos conocidos de los empleos que encontraba, incluso vivía en una residencia estudiantil, solo tenía una habitación no muy cómoda_

Rachel escucha atentamente y si llegaba a comparar los sacrificios que hizo Quinn para llegar donde está y los que ella había hecho, estos últimos no eran nada

La morena siempre recibió toda la ayuda monetaria de su padres mientras vivía con sus amigos cómodamente

_- R: __Y entonces… ¿Luego que paso con Kristen?_ –Pregunta interesada

_- Q: __Luego ella siguió insistiendo hasta ganarse mi confianza, me invitaba a salir para distraerme y gracias al sueldo de la agencia pude mudarme a un lugar mejor, casi un año después comenzamos a salir oficialmente y aunque no todo fue fácil, aquí estamos_ –Abre los brazos señalando la nada

_- R: __Un final feliz… te lo mereces_ –Fue sincera

_- Q: __Una historia complicada, como te dije, es una gran mujer y si hubiese sido otra, no me hubiese soportado todo lo que le hice pasar_

_- R: __¿Qué fue exactamente?__ –_Pregunta y Quinn ríe sin gracia_- __¿Qué es tan gracioso?_

_- Q: Te lo pondré fácil… decidí irme a Los Angeles, buscar mi camino y hacer mi vida tal como me lo dijiste, pero ¿sabes que pensaba día y noche? Que ojala el condenado destino existiera y tu entraras por la puerta de mi vacía habitación a decirme "Aun sigo aquí" _–Expresa y la morena traga saliva con dificultad

_- R: __Yo… yo no_

_- Q: __No digas nada_ –La interrumpe- _No te culpo, tus consejos fueron sabios, y aquí estamos después de todo, si tu me has amado todo este tiempo, yo estando al lado de Kristen tampoco lo he dejado de hacer y eso precisamente ha sido mi inestabilidad _

_- R: __Siento que sea de esa forma, pero no soy culpable, yo misma me agobio con todo esto _

_- Q: __¡No pretendo culparte de nada, Rachel! _–Le estaba desesperando el comportamiento inmaduro de la morena

_- R: __Por momentos siento que es así_

_- Q: __¡Me dejaste ir, lo lamente, llore, te culpe porque era un aniña y lo supere porque llego una extraordinaria mujer a mi vida!_

_- R: __¡Pues te felicito! _

_- Q: __¡Pero es la misma mujer que sabe que hacemos el amor todas las noches mientras yo pienso en ti!_ –Grita completamente roja haciendo que Rachel se quedara estática- _¿No lo ves? Al final de todo… sigo siendo la misma mujer dependiente de algo y en este caso de alguien_

_- R: __No creo que dependas de mi, Quinn…_

_- Q: __Por supuesto que no, pero dile a mi corazón que no lata más rápido cuando estas cerca o que cada noche luego de acostarme ¡Con mi novia! Ahora y en los últimos años, Piense en qué lugar del jodido mundo estas en ese momento ¿Sabes controlar eso? Porque yo no… ¡Y ya no lo soporto!_

_- R: __¿Porque te querías acercar sabiendo eso? _

_- Q: __Porque me puedes Rachel… porque cuando te vi con Cometa en el parque aquella vez lo único que desee fue tenerte de nuevo cerca, recuperar de alguna forma el tiempo sin lamentos y sin retornos, solo estar contigo_

_- R: __Esto ha sido muy complicado para mí_ –Baja la mirada hasta sus pies sintiéndose estúpida por sus alegaciones a lo largo de la discusión

_- Q: __Te entiendo… y lo hago porque aun me duelen muchas cosas, quizás te he lastimo y no me he dado cuenta, pero tu actitud no ha ayudado a que yo entiendo tu posición, pensé que estabas cómoda con esto hasta hace poco_

_- R: __Pues no lo estaba y no lo estoy, es solo que…_ –Se detiene y hace una mueca de medio lado- _he sido muy inmadura__, __me he querido encerrar en mi posición sin pensar en que tu pudiste haber pasado por todo lo que pasaste_ –Admite llena de vergüenza

_- Q: __Yo…_

_-R: __¿Piensas que fue un error haberme alejado de ti hace años?_ –La interrumpe formulando aquella pregunta de repente

_- Q: __No te diré lo que pienso porque he pensado muchas cosas que al final no se cual se acerca más a lo cierto… pero de lo que si estoy segura es que nunca dejare ir lo que más amo para ponerlo en manos del destino , ese que ahora mismo solo complica las cosas_ –Sentencia con seguridad

Rachel asiente pensativa y pasa nerviosamente su mano por el cabello

_- Q: __Lo siento…_

_- R: __¿Qué sientes?_ –La mira

_- Q: __Si te he hecho pasar un mal rato desde que nos volvimos a ver o quizás haberte culpado de ciertas cosas hace un momento, tú no tienes la culpa de nada… solo paso porque tenía que pasar_

_- R: __Quizás debido a mis confusiones no he querido ver las cosas desde tus perspectivas, todos tenemos una realidad... somos adultas y después de todo hay cosas que nunca van a dejar de ser_

_- Q: __¿Cómo qué? _

_- R: __Como amarte…_ -Susurra mirándola a los ojos- _¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?_ –La rubia asiente sin apartar la mirada_- __¿Kristen sabe que tu…_

_- Q: __¿Qué aun siento algo por ti?_ –Termina la frase y la otra afirma con la cabeza_- __cuando nos conocimos le hable de ti, tiempo después le dije que ya no era igual, supongo que me quise engañar a mí misma, pero se que aun lo cree, me conoce… y la conozco_

_- R: __Ahora me siento un maldito estorbo_ –Resopla- _¿Cómo es que no me odia?_

_- Q: __No tiene porque odiarte… si no me hubieses dejado el camino libre ella no me hubiese conocido probablemente y no eres un estorbo, tu te alejaste y yo no he podido luchar con este sentimiento_

_- R: __Maldito amor…_

_- Q: __Maldito sea…__ -_Dice con gracia ocasionando una sonrisa en Rachel

Y de nuevo se miran…

Había sido una discusión de ida y vuelta, en el transcurso de la misma Rachel se había comportado como una niña que odiaba las culpabilidades sin querer entender la posición de Quinn, que aunque confusa, era completamente razonables.

Pero ambas eran adultas, destaparon sus miedos y sentimientos y ahora quizás eso las hacia mas vulnerables frente a frente.

La morena traga saliva, podía escuchar la respiración espesa de Quinn desde su posición combinada con el murmullo de las gotas que aun seguían cayendo a montones fuera de aquel departamento

El vivir conlleva a conocer gente y crear sentimientos como "El amor" aquel que ambas se sentían y hace poco maldecían, pero el mismo que las incitaba a dar pasos y vivir impulso intensos que como siempre… eran inevitables

Rachel camina tan solo tres pasos hasta quedar frente a la rubia que sin mutarse toma su barbilla con delicadeza haciendo que la otra cerrara los ojos por un segundo para luego tomar con fuerza el cuello de su acompañante y fundirse en un beso

Quinn no se opuso, solo fue consciente de la acción cuando ya la boca de Rachel estaba sobre ella

Y no se quejaba…

Disfrutaba de aquellos labios carnosos que tanto había extraño y que al volverlos a ver deseo con más intensidad…

La morena se perdía entre la boca de Quinn con mucha habilidad, movía sus labios con sensualidad dando paso a su lengua para jugar sin previo aviso, profundizando aquel húmedo y pasional beso

Quinn la toma fuertemente por las caderas mientras esta sostenía su nuca con una mano y apretaba su hombro izquierdo con la otra.

Que bien se sentía, besar a Quinn siempre fue un viaje al país de las maravillas, pero hacerlo años después y con tanto deseo acumulado, era simplemente exquisito.

Luego de unos minutos, cuando ya la respirar se hacía complicado, se separan con dificultad. Con los labios hinchados se miran a través de las pupilas dilatadas y el deseo latente en cada parte de sus cuerpos

Quinn le da varios besos cortos haciéndola sonreír con la respiración agitada, al tiempo que la arrastraba hasta el sillón de tres plazas y la empuja suavemente para luego caer encima de ella

El peso de Quinn sobre su cuerpo la hizo reaccionar una vez más, pero esta vez en dos puntos…

El primero era sentir su pierna muy cerca de su centro, que a esa altura, igual que todo su cuerpo, estaba completamente excitado

La segunda era darse cuenta de lo que iba a suceder a continuación y que gracias a los ojos fundidos de deseo que tenia Quinn, no iba a ser detenido…

_- R: __Esto no está bien…_-Susurra sintiéndose estúpida pues sus manos en el trasero de la rubia decían otra cosa

_- Q: __¿Me deseas?_ –Pregunta perdiendo su vista en los suaves y gruesos labios de la morena, dando un ligero balanceo de su pierna contra el centro de la chica

_- R: __Mas que nada en el mundo_ –Expresa con dificultad ante la acción de la otra

_- Q: __Entonces no te preocupes… si sacas cuenta, pocas cosas han estado bien durante los últimos años y aun así… seguimos aquí__ –_Sentencia esta vez mirándola a los ojos y terminando de encender todo el cuerpo de Rachel Berry.

_"No me culpes por no haber estado, solo demuéstrame que vale la pena volver"_


	45. Las estrellas siempre tendrán esperanzas

**Capitulo 44**

"**Las estrellas siempre tendrán esperanzas" **

Viernes 14 de septiembre de 2018

Eran las 7:40 de la noche y Rachel llegaba a casa de forma apresurada, esa noche tendría presentación en el bar antes de las 9:00pm pero un accidente con Cometa y una señora que paseaba a sus pequeños chiguaguas la detuvo por más de dos horas en donde supuestamente la iban a demandar luego de que su perro incitara a los otros canes a jugar en el barro adyacente al edificio vecino.

- R_: ¡Marley!_ –Gritaba sacándose el abrigo y tratando de secar un poco a Cometa que tenía barro incluso dentro de las orejas

- S: _No grites enana_ –Era Santana la que respondía saliendo de la cocina

- R: _¿Qué haces aquí?_

- S: _¿Esa es la forma de tratar a tus invitados? –_Finge indignación al tiempo que se dirigía al sofá con la taza favorita de Rachel, esa que tenía una caricatura de Barbra Streisand y Celine Dion cantando en el show de Divas de los 90's

Rachel ignoro por completo el comportamiento de la otra pues Santana se tomaba confianzas incluso donde no conocía a nadie

- R: _Yo no te invite, por eso te trato como quiera y si me permites, iré a cambiarme porque se me hace tarde_ –Anuncia dejando al perro y adentrándose al pasillo rumbo a su habitación

- B: _¡Hola Rachie!_ – Salta Brittany de la nada capturándola en un abrazo que la dejo prácticamente congelada

Luego del susto Rachel respira profundo y encaja piezas…

Santana estaba vestida básicamente con una pijama y ahora Brittany llevaba un conjunto de unicornios con fondo violeta, eso solo indicaba algo…

Iban a dormir en "su" casa sin "su" permiso y probablemente sin el permiso de "sus" compañeros dado que no los veía en ningún lado y ellas seguro habían entrado con la copia que tenían o que mas bien Santana tomo sin pedir permiso…

- R: _Ok, repito la pregunta ¿Qué hacen aquí?_ –Esta vez la mira a las dos cerca del living donde ya estaban sentadas cómodamente

- B: _Tenemos problemas con las tuberías_

- R: _¿Qué clase de problemas?_ –Las mira con mucha desconfianza

- S: _Aire acondicionado, Berry… los malditos ineficientes en vez de hacer mantenimiento dañaron los conductos del piso cinco_

- R: _Ah… supongo que por eso se auto invitaron esta noche_ –Suelta con ironía

- B: _Santy dijo que no necesitábamos invitación, yo iba quedarme en casa pero ella dice que hace mucho calor_ –Explica sonriente mientras que la latina ya estaba concentrada en un show de TV

- R: _Ok ¿Y dónde van a dormir?_

- S: _En la cama de porcelana, tengo entendido que llega el domingo de su viaje de L.A_

- R: _¿Lo hablaste con él?_

- S: _Por supuesto, Berry ¿Me crees tan atrevida?_ –La mira de reojo

Rachel solo asiente, pero sin creer en absoluto

- R: _Como sea, yo me tengo a alistar_ –Camina a su habitación

- B: _¡¿Esta noche hasta que hora será tu show?! –_Grita

- R: _¡Canto cinco canciones, no lo sé, quizás un poco más de una hora!_ –Responde mucho más lejos hasta que cierra la puerta

- S: _¿Para qué quieres saber a qué hora termina? Te dije que la habitación de porcelana tenia seguro, podemos tener nuestra noche de sexo sin problemas y a cualquier hora_ –Explica Santana con una mirada de lujuria

- B: _No es por eso… es por otra cosa_

- S: _¿Qué cosas?_ –Frunce el ceño

- B: _Nada que tu tengas que saber ahora_ –Expresa para luego levantarse e ir por un poco de helado

Rachel casi una hora después sale completamente cambiada y luego de revisar que Cometa tuviera el agua cambiada y el pequeño sofá para perros ordenado, se dispone a Salir, pero no sin antes despedirse de sus "Invitadas"

- R: _Chicas me tengo que ir_

- M: _No sabía que estabas aquí_ –Dice Marley al sonreírle con disimulo y mirar de reojo a las otras dos chicas

- R: _Llegue hace rato, tengo que irme_ –Se apresura hasta la entrada

- M: _¡Espera!_ –La sigue- _¿Dónde dormirán San y Britt?_ –Pregunta susurrando

- R: _No lo sé, dicen que Kurt les dio permiso de usar su habitación, pero dudo que sea cierto_

- M: _Oh… él las va a matar o quizás nos mate a nosotras_

- R: _No es nuestro problema_ –Se encoge de hombros y termina de salir

Marley suspira y regresa hasta el living donde Santana colocaba el DVD de su selección favorita de terror

- S: _Esto te encantara Gayley_

- M: _No me llames así_

- S: _Deja de ser gay y lo hare_

Si, sería una larga noche…

* * *

El repertorio de cinco canciones fue un éxito, como siempre, Rachel luego de saludar a algunos clientes que ya podía catalogar como "fans" se dirige a la barra con una sonrisa perezosa donde ya Joe le tenía preparado su trago de limón con miel y tan solo dos gotas de Ron, era lo único que tomaba luego de las presentaciones y le servía para mantener su voz en el frio local

- _Su trago preparado, bella dama_

- R: _Gracias J, tu siempre tan amable_ –Se sienta en la banca y apoya ambos codos en la barra

- _Has estado excelente_

- R: _Es lo que me dices todas las noches_

- _Es lo que siempre sucede todas las noches_

- R: _Gracias _–Alza el trago y luego toma un sorbo

- _¿Estás bien?_

- R: _Si, ¿Por qué he de estar mal?_

- _No lo sé, llevas semanas que cantas, bajas tomas un trago o simplemente me dices que te regale un poco de agua y te vas, antes incluso bromeabas con los chicos de la banda_ –Al parecer el chico la conocía bien

- R: _Estoy bien, en serio_

- _Si tú lo dices…_ -No insiste, opta por ir a atender a un cliente

- _Oh, pero si es mi estrella favorita –_Una voz canturreaba a su espalda haciendo que girara en la pequeña banqueta y sonriera

- R: _Hola, Megan… no te había visto_

- _Acabo de llegar, estuve arreglando algunos asuntos de la licencia del bar temprano, ya sabes cómo se pone el ayuntamiento_ –Explica adentrándose a la barra y sirviéndose un poco de agua

Megan era una mujer joven, enérgica y con una sonrisa de comercial. Tenía 40 años, pero había trabajado desde muy joven, primero de camarera y luego de encargada hasta que por fin tuvo su propio bar ya hace unos cinco años

Desde que Rachel comenzó a trabajar en aquel lugar, ambas crearon un gran lazo de confianza hasta el punto de que cuando la dueña del bar cumplía años, Rachel era una de las invitadas especiales.

Sin duda una relación que iba más allá del trabajo, pero nunca hasta sobrepasar limites personales, no obstante, Megan era muy observadora y la enérgica, desbordante, sonriente y encantadora Rachel Berry, al igual que dijo Joe, no se vía igual que hace algunas semanas

- _Rachel, ¿Estás bien?_ –Pregunta sonriente

- R: _¿Tu también?_

- _¿También qué?_

- R: _Es que Joe también me pregunto lo mismo hace un rato_

- _Ha de ser porque ve lo mismo que yo_

- R: _¿Qué ves tú?_

- _Una chica con la mirada perdida en su trago de limonada con dos gotas de ron y miel –_Explica sabiendo la bebida que la morena acostumbrada a tomar

- R: _Estoy bien_

- _Dile eso a tu cara afligida_

- R: _Es solo que han pasado algunas cosas y supongo que me quedo colgada de vez en cuando con eso, suelo ser así_ –Se encoge de hombros y le resta importancia

- _Llevo tiempo conociéndote y la verdad… no eres así, de hecho solo has estado diferente desde aquella noche en que vino esa chica, la rubia…_

- R: _¿Quinn? _–Se tensa

- _Esa misma y tengo entendido que es tu ex novia_

- R: _¿Cómo sabes eso?_

- _Brittany me lo dijo la noche que Santana le propuso matrimonio y luego la misma rubia vino y te fuiste con ella semanas después_

- R: _Oh… bueno pero no tiene que ver con ella _–Miente

- _¿Seguro?_ –Sonríe un poco- _No me quiero entrometer_ –Se apresura a decir- _Es solo que… _

- R: _No le hablo desde hace más de un mes_ –Suelta de repente

- _¿Discutieron?_

- R: _Algo así… o más bien nos alejamos por el bien de todos_

- _¿Acordaron hacer eso?_

- R: _Mas o menos, es una larga historia_ –Frunce los labios

- _¿Pues adivina qué? Tengo tiempo esta noche_

Rachel suspira y comienza a hablar

**-FlashBack domingo 05 de agosto- **

De repente la temperatura del departamento de Quinn era muy diferente a lo que fue minutos antes con la fría lluvia y el clima húmedo que bañaba la gran manzana

Tanto Rachel como la rubia estaban se regalaban besos pasionales sin ninguna intención de detenerse

Luego de las palabras dichas por Quinn, las mismas que encendieron todo el cuerpo de Rachel, las caricias comenzaron a ser mas sexuales y decidieron no pensar por un largo rato acompañando la escena con gemidos que incluso llegaban a sonrojar sus mejillas, sin embargo las cosas suceden o quizás…

No suceden por una razón…

El móvil de Quinn comienza a sonar o más bien estuvo sonando los últimos minutos y ninguna de las dos estaba en la labor de "Querer escucharlo"

La rubia se separa de los labios de Rachel con la respiración agitada mientras que la otra se relamía los labios y trataba de arreglar su cabello completamente desordenado

Quinn se mira a sí misma y se levanta por completo atándose bien el albornoz pues, aparte de la ropa interior, era lo único que vestía y Rachel ya se había encargado de explorar dentro de él

- R: _¿Es… es tu móvil?_ –Expresa tratando de reincorporarse y parecer lo más tranquila posible

Quinn solo asiente y va en busca del aparato

Luego de varios minutos en donde la morena se dedico a mirar el techo y maldecirse por lo sucedido, Quinn llega con una expresión que logro descifrar al instante.

Arrepentimiento y en otro punto Vergüenza

- Q: _Era… era Kristen_ –Dice sentándose al lado de la otra- _Rachel, yo…_ -Intenta hablar pero fue interrumpida

- R: _Esta bien, creo que una cosa llevo a la otra…_ -La mira de repente incomoda

Quinn suspira con pesadez y coloca la cara entre sus manos por varios minutos en los que Rachel decidió no emitir sonidos más allá de su pesada respiración

- Q: _Soy una idiota_ –Expresa con dificultad debido a que aun tenía las manos cubriendo su rostro

- R: _Alguien dijo una vez que_ _la idiotez es una enfardad extraordinaria, no es el enfermo quien sufre por ella si no los demás… _

Quinn alza la vista por fin y la mira fijamente

- Q: _Eso no me hace sentir mucho mejor_

- R: _No pretendo hacerte sentir mejor, lo que paso simplemente paso o casi pasa _

- Q: _Paso porque no se me controlar_ –Se reprocha mirando sus manos

- R: _Yo comencé_

- Q: _Y a mí no me importo…_ -Espeta con algo de rabia pero no por Rachel, si no por su actitud- _Ella no se lo merece…_ -Termina de decir arrastrando las palabras

Rachel se levanta de repente y comienza a mirar por la ventana

- R: _Creo que ninguna lo merece_ –Dice de espaldas

- Q: _Es lo que sucede cuando estas cerca, no sé qué digo, no que quiero, o quizás si lo sé…_ -Gana la mirada de la otra- _Te quiero a ti y no me doy cuenta del daño que puedo hacer _

- R: _Entonces solo hay una solución…_

**-Fin del FlashBack-**

- R: _Entonces le propuse que lo mejor era olvidar esto o tratar de hacerlo, que ella tenía una relación estable con una gran mujer y quizás nuestro tiempo haya pasado _

- _¿Cómo estas tan segura que ya paso su tiempo luego de decirme que la amas y ella te ama?_

- R_: ¡Es que no lo vez! No podemos estar juntas, ella está muy arrepentida de ese momento que tuvimos y yo la entiendo, creo que estamos ahora mismo en polos opuestos, el amor no lo es todo_

- _No estoy de acuerdo, pero respetare lo que dices. Otra cosa ¿La has visto desde entonces?_

- R: _La vi hace una semana, yo iba llegando a casa de Santana y Brittany, ella iba saliendo, nos saludamos y ya… es lo mejor, no quiero sufrir por nadie, quiero preocuparme por mi ahora mismo_

- _Suenas muy… dolida, quizás contigo misma mas que con ella, pero recuerda que incluso lo que disponemos no es lo que el destino nos depara_ –Analiza

- R: Y_a no creo en el destino, antes creía y pensaba que ahora mismo seria una estrella y mírame _–Se señala a si misma

- _Oh, pero que pesimista_

- R: _Me canse de volar sin alas y de pensar en cosas que luego de seis años no he podido lograr, como Quinn _

- _Eres muy joven para hablar de esa forma, pero supongo que todos pasamos por ese estado de "El mundo ya fue" incluso luego de la adolescencia _

- R: _No se trata de eso, no soy una Emo deprimida que la paga con la vida, solo que con el tema del amor y Quinn prefiero no ilusionarme, si llega pues llega y listo, no quiero entrometerme más en su vida y que ella complique la mía_

- _¿Y qué hay de tu carrera?_

- R: _Uff, esa esta mas estancada que las colas de año nuevo en el Time Square_ –Bromea

- _Megan, te solicitan_ –Habla Joe interrumpiendo la conversación y señalando a un hombre moreno bastante alto

- _¿Si que desea?_ –Pregunta la mujer cuando el hombre comenzaba acercarse

Rachel se retira un poco para dar privacidad

- _Buenas noches, ¿Es usted la dueña del bar?_

- _Sí, Soy yo, mucho gusto_ –Le extiende la mano detrás de la barra y el otro la toma con una sonrisa

- _Un placer, me dijeron que usted me puede comunicar con Rachel Berry_

- R: _Yo soy Rachel Berry_ –Dice apenas escucho su nombre, hasta ahora se había retirado un poco para no estovar la conversación

- _Oh, lo siento no había notado su presencia, me llamo Paul y tengo algo muy importante que hablar con usted_


	46. Emociones previas, aventuras en puerta

**Capitulo 45**

"**Emociones previas, aventuras en puerta" **

Lunes 17 de Septiembre de 2018

Un salón elegante con un piano de cola cerca de un gran ventanal, seis alumnos de los cuales cinco estaban haciendo ejercicios vocales un poco más alejados.

Sentada frente al piano una profesora perdía la paciencia por milésima vez aquella mañana o quizás por milésima vez desde el viernes por la noche.

Les hablo nada más y nada menos que de Rachel Berry, los últimos días para ella habían sido un sube y baja, se cuestionaba a si misma muchas cosas, entre nervios, excitación y al mismo tiempo un malhumor la acarreaban producto del estrés previo a una posible aventura.

Un estado muy lamentable, sobre todo para los prestigiosos alumnos de aquella academia…

- R: _¡Lo estás haciendo mal!_ –Se detiene alterada cuando Heather, una pelirroja bastante baja, se equivoca

- _Lo siento Srta Berry, lo volveré hacer_

- R: _Ok, Escucha el piano ¡Por favor!_ –Enfatiza las últimas palabras y comienza a tocar de nuevo

No muy lejos de allí, exactamente en el pasillo que daba hasta aquel salón, se encontraba una perdida Quinn tratando de ubicar a la profesora Berry.

Ya un hombre bastante mayor le había informado que en salón numero 23 la encontraría, pero las puertas de vidrio del mismo estaban cerradas y desde su posición no lograba ver nada más que cinco alumnos haciendo movimientos extraños con su boca a un extremo del lugar

Llamar a Rachel era una opción, pero sabía que esta no le respondería, por lo que decide preguntar a una rubia que distraídamente tomaba su café sentada en la banca del frente

- Q: _Hola, disculpe ¿Sabe si en este salón da clases Rachel Berry_? –Pregunta señalando el lugar

- _Si, está allí dentro, pero ni te molestes en tocar, nadie te abrirá_ –Explica tranquila

- Q: _¿Eres alumna?_ –Se sienta a su lado mirándola con curiosidad, la rubia de grandes ojos oscuros y mirada vivaz era algo inquieta con sus manos

- _No, pero la conozco y la he esperado luego de algunas clases, tiene como norma cerrar cuando comienza una hora y hasta que no terminen ¡nadie interrumpe!_ –Expresa con algo de gracia abriendo los ojos

- Q: _Entiendo… ¿Sabes si le falta mucho? –_Indaga de nuevo viendo como la otra dejaba el café a un lado y sacaba un chicle

¿Quién tomaba un café con caramelo y luego comía chicles a las 9:30 am?

- _Unos veinte minutos_

- Q: _Gracias_

- _Por cierto me llamo Spencer_ –Extiende su mano

- Q: _Soy Quinn_ –Repite el gesto con una amable sonrisa- _¿Eres amiga de Rachel?_

- Sp: _Si, de hecho estoy aquí esperándola, me acompañara a una reunión de trabajo o más bien es una amiga suya que me dará un trabajo_ –Explica como si nada, con mucha confianza para una desconocida

Quinn solo asiente y se dedica a esperar los minutos que faltaban para que Rachel terminara su clase

¿Qué hacía allí? Simple, no soportaba la situación, de alguna forma necesitaba verla y decirle que esperaba limar asperezas, no iba a ser fácil hablar de nuevo con ella pero lo iba a intentar aunque pareciera que era un salto atrás

Cuando salió aquella mañana no se lo propuso, pero luego de pasar muy cerca de la academia y recordar la dirección, que muy discretamente Brittany le dio, decidió entrar y arriesgarse al huracán Berry, el mismo que estaba más revuelto aquella mañana.

Pasaron más de veinte minutos cuando las rubias sienten la puerta abrir y posteriormente salir a cinco alumnos, mientras que dentro del salón aun se escuchaban voces

Quinn mira a su acompañante y como esta no se muto en dejar de revisar su móvil, se mueve algo tímida hasta la entrada y observa a Rachel discutir con una pequeña pelirroja

- R: _Heather, no tienes excusa, te lo he repetido miles de veces, pon tu mente en blanco y dedícate a escuchar la nota_

- _Lo sé, lo sé, es lo que he hecho_

- R: _No lo has hecho, esto_ –Se acerca al piano de nuevo-. _Es La. La. La_ –Toca le tecla y pronuncia con énfasis la nota- _¡Nunca sostienes ese tono!_

- _¡Pero al menos lo intento!_ –Grita molesta y chocando el pies contra el piso

Rachel deja el instrumento a un lado y se acerca lentamente hasta clavar sus ojos chocolates en los verdes asustados de la otra

- R: _Yo no quiero que lo intentes, yo quiero que lo hagas_ –Fue dura y directa

- _Disculpe, mañana lo hare mejor_ –Dice con fastidio

- R: _No hay mañana para ti, la próxima no existe cuando hoy lo hicimos diez veces_

- _¿De que habla?_

- R: _Que estas fuera de mi clase, hay otras personas que si lo hacen como se debe y no puedo perder el tiempo con alguien que no está preparado para este nivel_ –Explica señalando la salida y dándole a entender que esa conversación estaba cerrada

- _Usted no puede hacer eso, ¡Yo le pago mucho dinero por estas clases!_

- R: _¡No te equivoques! Tu pagas mucho dinero a esta academia para tener el privilegio de que personas como yo_ –Se señala a sí misma con el dedo- _puedan darte clases, pero eso no incluye que yo tenga que soportar tu falta de dedicación y si no estás de acuerdo ve a quejarte con la dirección que seguro gustosamente te dirán que vayas a otro instituto de menos nivel _

La otra la mira con la boca abierto pero sin decir nada mas recoge sus cosas y sale

Quinn desde la otra punta vio toda la interacción y aunque le sorprendía la actitud recia de Rachel, igualmente la veía como toda una mujer madura y decidida al punto de intimidar… sin embargo, entre otras cosas lo que más llegaba a su mente era que se veía: "Jodidamente sexy"

Iba a acercarse, pero una voz chillona la saca de sus pensamientos e intenciones, Spencer la pequeña rubia "Amiga de Rachel" pasa a su lado casi corriendo

- Sp: _¡Rachel!_ –La abraza de espaldas

- R: _Hola, veo que llegaste puntual _–Le regala media sonrisa sin notar la presencia de Quinn que la miraba aun expectante

- Sp: _Siempre soy puntual_ –Miente juguetona para luego darle un beso en los labios

Si, un beso en los labios que aunque corto e insignificante, dejo a Quinn helada en su lugar

- R: _Si claro…_ -Iba a decir algo mas cuando nota a la presencia de, la ahora incomodada rubia- _Quinn… ¿Qué haces aquí?_ –Se acerca poco a poco

- Q: _Eh… yo vine a…a_ –Titubea hasta que fue interrumpida

- Sp: _Ella te está esperando desde hace rato_ –Opina sin ser llamada

- Q: _Si, eso, te estuve esperando, vine temprano pero la puerta estaba cerrada_

- Sp: _Le dije que no te gusta que interrumpan tus clases –_Añade de nuevo y a esta altura tenía una luz roja en la frente desde la perspectiva de Quinn

Ahora más que nunca se preguntaba quién era esta chica parlanchina, con gustos extraños por el dulce en las mañanas y ojos vivaces casi desesperantes

- R: _¿Y que deseas?_

- Q: _¿Podemos hablar un momento a solas?_ –Pregunta tratando de que la otra rubia entendiera su sobrada presencia en el lugar

- R: _Esta bien pero no tengo mucho tiempo, debo acompañar a Spencer a una cita de trabajo _

- Q: _Si, no hay problema –_Finge una sonrisa pero en el fondo, aunque quizás fuera cosa del momento, ya odiaba oficialmente a aquella chica

-Sp: _Te veo fuera_ –Le dice a Rachel y se despide de Quinn agitando la mano y masticando el chicle con exageración

- R: _Entonces… me dirás_ –Cruzada de brazos pregunta a la rubia que distraídamente aun miraba a la otra marcharse

- Q: _¿Ella es tu novia?_

- R: _No tengo novia_

- Q: _Pero te ha besado_

- R: _Un beso no significa nada_

- Q: _En muchos casos si, y al parecer tienen mucha confianza_ –Alza las cejas sin ocultar su tono molesto y desubicado

Rachel ríe con ironía y camina hasta tomar su bolso

- R: _Somos amigas con derechos, supongo que Brittany y Santana te lo han mencionado, ya que mencionan todo últimamente, como la dirección de mi lugar de trabajo_ –Dice y acierta

- Q: _Fue Brittany, pero yo se la pedí por curiosidad…_ -Explica avergonzada- _Entonces… ¿Sales con ella? ¿Es la chica con la que me dijiste que tenias una "Relación casual?_ –Pregunta lo importante y hace comillas con sus dedos en las últimas palabras

- R_: ¿Es muy importante eso?_

- Q: _¿Qué tal si te digo que si?_

- R: _Ok, en ese caso te responderé solo porque no me gusta dejar cabos sueltos o porque mis amigas al final te lo dirán y es probable que exageren_

- Q: _Bien…_

- R: _Si, es ella, somos amigas desde hace un tiempo y llevamos un tipo de relación "con derechos" si es que la quieres llamar así_

- Q: _Entonces esa eso es… amiga con derechos, es cliché en el fondo_

- R: _Es mejor a decir: buenas amigas que disfrutan de tener sexo_ –Se encoge de hombros y Quinn traga saliva por aquella estampa tan tranquila y abierta de Rachel, pero nada le reprochaba, eran adultas y era una elección aceptable en muchos casos

- Q: _Ok _–Asiente

- R: _¿Ahora si me vas a decir que haces aquí?_

- Q: _Pase a saludar_ –Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió

- R: _¿Debo creerlo?_ –Entrecierra los ojos

Quinn se muerde el labio inferior y luego de un suspiro la mira directamente a los ojos

- Q: _No soporto esto, no quiero alejarme de ti de esta forma, tampoco quiero volver a lo mismo, pero al menos quedar bien sin estorbar_

- R: _Es lo que acordamos_

- Q: _No lo acordamos, tú acordaste alejarte y aunque no me opuse creo que es hora de poner bien las cartas sobre la mesa de forma más clara _

- R: _Quinn… tu y yo no tenemos nada que ver, te aprecio, me aprecias, pero lo que paso la última noche estuvo mal, casi engañas a tu novia con tu ex novia y aunque fue cosa de las dos…_

- Q: _¡Lo sé!_ –La interrumpe- _No digo que este bien y te juro que cada día que lo recuerdo muero por haberlo hecho, porque… -_Baja la voz y se acerca más- _Aunque no hayamos hecho el amor, yo moría por hacerlo y casi lo hacemos, eso es un engaño para mí de tan solo pensarlo _ –Confiesa susurrando y haciendo que el cuerpo de Rachel se tambaleara

- R: _Entonces_ –Carraspea nerviosa y da un paso atrás- _Te repito, lo mejor es mantener esto así, tu feliz con tu chica y yo a lo mío _

- Q: _No puedo estar tranquila con esto, lo he pensado y le diré todo lo que siento por ti y lo que paso_ –Sentencia mirando sus pies

- R: _Si es lo que quieres me parece bien que seas sincera con ella, pero piensa lo que vas a perder_

- Q: _Se que le dolerá que se lo ocultara hasta ahora_

- R: _Debiste decirlo aquella mañana que llego de viaje_

- Q: _No me refiero solo a lo que paso hace unas semanas… Me refiero a que nunca te he olvidado y ella merece saberlo_ –Afirma una vez más clavando de nuevo su mirada en los ojos chocolates de Rachel

La morena de nuevo siente aquella corriente recorriendo su cuerpo, era el efecto que Quinn causaba en ella, pero el mismo que aquella mañana iba a ignorar

- R: _Me tengo que ir Quinn, te deseo lo mejor con tu novia y que resuelvas la situación_

- Q_: ¿Podemos volver a hablar esta semana?_ –Se apresura a preguntar

- R: _No lo sé, estoy muy estresada últimamente y tengo cosas que hacer_

- Q: _¿Por qué?_

- R: _El viernes… Yo…_ -Trata de decir pero se detiene

- Q: _¿Qué paso el viernes?_ –Pregunta más curiosa de lo normal

- R: _Eh…ya luego te enteraras, por ahora en serio me tengo que ir _–Dice al tiempo que daba algunos pasos hasta la puerta_- Adiós Quinn_ –Fue lo último que dijo antes de reunirse con una impaciente Spencer

- Q: _Adiós…_ -Susurra con melancolía y sintiéndose la peor idiota del mundo en medio de aquel gran salón

* * *

Ese mismo día por la tarde Rachel llega a su casa cerca de las seis con una botella de vino signo de que deseaba celebrar algo, pero al mismo tiempo algo ansiosa y estresada por un motivo que aun no hablaba ni siquiera con sus amigos

- R: _Hola chicos que…_ -No pudo terminar cuando una almohada paso casi rozando su cara obligándola a retroceder- _¡Qué diablos!_

- M: _¡Ten cuidado, Kurt esta agresivo! _–Dice Marley desde su posición sentada al estilo indio en el sofá del living

- R: _Pero que no la pague conmigo_ –Espeta enojada y caminando para dejar la botella donde las almohadas voladoras no la tocaran

- K: _No quiero que ninguna de ustedes me dirija la palabra_ –Pronuncia Kurt con mucha dificultad y es cuando Rachel logra ver el atuendo del joven

El chico tenía botas de campo, las que están hechas de goma y se utilizan para los días lluviosos; llevaba puesto guantes casi tan largos como sus brazos y del mismo material resistente que las botas.

Por otro lado tenía una máscara cubriendo casi todo su rostro, lo poco que dejaba ver eran los ojos y algo de frente pues en la cabeza tenía un pañuelo

- R: _¿Qué diablos llevas puesto? ¿Harás la nueva versión de la guerra de las galaxias?_ –Dice riendo a carcajadas y sentándose al lado de Marley que son mucho esfuerzo trataba de contener su risa

- K:_ ¡No te burles de mí! _–La señala con el dedo luego de haberse quitado la máscara- _¡¿Cómo pudieron dejar a esas dos conejas en celo dormir en mi habitación?!_

- R: _Ellas dijeron que tú le diste permiso_ –Responde tranquila mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Cometa que un poco tarde salió a recibirla- _Hola precioso… ¿Ya comiste?_ –Hablaba con el animal ignorando por completo a la Diva histérica de Kurt

- K: _¡Rachel Berry, hazme caso!_

- R: _¡No grites! Yo no tengo la culpa de nada, ellas solo llegaron diciendo que dormirían allí con tu consentimiento_

- M: _Es cierto, soy testigo_

- K: _¡Mintieron! Y para colmo dejaron mi hermosa habitación echa una pocilga, puedo apostar que en esa cama tuvieron unos cuantos órganos y ni siquiera tuvieron la decencia de cambiar las sabanas, me di cuenta esta mañana, creo que anoche llegue muy cansado para notarlo_ –Estaba indignado

- M: _Ha estado limpiando desde que despertó_ _y yo me fui a trabajar_–Susurra al odio de Rachel

- K: _¡No secreteen a mis espaldas!_

- M: _Estamos frente a ti_ –Dice y Rachel vuelve a reír

- K: _No le veo lo gracioso_

- R: _Si te sirve de algo hoy vi a Santana y dijo que no limpio nada para que supieras de lo que te pierdes_

- K: _¿Olor a sexo femenino? No gracias, paso_ –Sacude sus manos

- M: _¿Qué hacías hoy con Santana?_ –Cambia el tema para evitar mirar la cara de Kurt

- R: _Lleve a Spencer a su oficina, necesita un trabajo y el fin de semana San me dijo que tenían una vacante como secretaria_

- M: _¿Le dio el trabajo? No puedo imaginarme a esas dos juntas en el mismo edificio _

- R: _Si se lo dio, pero es en otro departamento, más bien se lo dio una amiga suya_

- M: _Espero que Spencer se comporte_

- R: _Yo igual… hoy estuvo Quinn en la academia y me beso delante de ella, no creo que lo haya hecho a propósito pero fue algo incomodo cuando la vi_

- K: _¿Qué hacia Quinn en la academia?_ –Pregunta con su vena de chismoso y sosteniendo la botella de vino que antes la morena dejo en la mesa- _¿Y porque compraste un vino tan caro?_

- R: _La primera pregunta no la sé exactamente, fue con la excusa de ir a saludar, pero supongo que quería hablar conmigo porque en las últimas semanas prácticamente no cruzamos palabras_

- M: _¿Y esta vez hablaron?_

- R: _Algo así,… pero no quiero hablar ahora de eso, más bien_ –Se levanta y toma la botella- _Y la segunda es porque vamos a hacer una celebración previa,_ _Debo decirles algo importante que tiene que ver conmigo y mi futuro_

- K: _¡No me digas que te casaras con la plástica secretaria! –_Exclama llevándose una mano al pecho con dramatismo

- R: _¡Claro que no!_ –Ríe- _Es algo importante, en serio…_

- M: _¡Habla entonces!_

- R: _Resulta que el viernes llego al bar un hombre, un tal Paul White… bastante simpático por cierto_ -Comienza a contar lentamente

- K: _Rachel, al grano_

- R: _Bien, me dijo que era presidente de una productora y que deseaba hacer negocios conmigo_

- _¡¿QUE?!_ –Gritan Marley y Kurt al mismo tiempo

- R: _Si, como lo oyen, me sorprendió mucho, al comienzo no creí porque mucha gente va al bar y se quieren pasar de listos, pero al final me enseño algunas cosas en su móvil, fotos de él con artistas y su página web, también me dio su tarjeta y me dijo que buscara sus referencias y eso estuve haciendo todo el fin de semana…_

- M: _¿Pero cómo te descubrió? Te vio esa noche y fue hablar contigo supongo_

- R: _No, en realidad alguien le dio un DVD de varias de mis presentaciones en el bar, no sé quien fue y el dice que tampoco sabe bien como llego a su oficina, pero creo que miente_

- K: _¿Entonces no es de fiar?_

- R: _Obviando lo del DVD, Parece un tipo sincero e investigue sobre él y su empresa es conocida en la ciudad, incluso tiene referencias de gente como Taylor Swift y Alicia Keys_

- M: _Wow y ¿Por qué no nos habías dicho antes?_

- R: _Porque lo quería pensar bien, eso me tuvo los últimos días muy estresada y ansiosa, pero hoy decidí que lo voy a intentar, él dijo que lo llamara esta semana para darle una respuesta y eso hare mañana_

- K: _¿Y qué te ofreció?_

- R: _Hablamos muchas cosas, pero entre esas me dijo que podíamos tener una reunión con otros productores y gente de un sello, para luego…_ -Se hace la misteriosa y mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro- _¡Hacer un contrato y grabar un disco!_ –Termina de decir emocionada a lo que sus amigos saltaron encima para unirse en un abrazo casi haciendo que la botella de vino cayera

- K: _¡Serás famosa y yo seré amigo de una famosa, te acompañare a las alfombras rojas! –_Exclama casi llorando de la emoción y ocasionando la risa de las otras dos

- R: _Por cierto… necesito un agente cuanto antes, alguien que me asesore con los acuerdos que se puedan dar con esos señores_

- M: _Es verdad, esos hombres de traje caro siempre quieren sacar todo de las estrellas_

- K: _Por eso no hay problema, conozco a alguien perfecto para ayudarte _

- R: _¿Quién?_

- K: _Hanna Marin_

* * *

- Kr: _¿Qué sucede cariño?_ –Pregunta Kristen a una pensativa Quinn

- Q: _¿Disculpa?_

- Kr: _Que si te sucede algo porque no has probado bocado_ –Señala el plato de ensalada intacto

- Q: _Oh, no es nada, estaba pensando un poco_ –Sonríe en forma perezosa

- Kr: _¿En qué pensabas?_ -Insiste

- Q: _Cosas que me tienen algo estresada, pero da igual…_

- Kr: _Vale ¿Y qué tal el trabajo?_

- Q: _Tranquilo, hoy por la tarde vi algunas propuestas para la nueva campaña de publicidad, creo que será un éxito y ya he pensado en las fotografías_ –Afirma algo mas emocionada

- Kr: _Eso es grandioso y ¿Qué hiciste por la mañana?_

- Q: _En la mañana no mucho… fui a revisar algo de la galería_

- Kr: _¿Cómo va eso?_

- Q: _Todo marcha bien _

- Kr: _Me alegra, ya sabes que cualquier cosa me avisas, tengo muchos contactos en la ciudad para cualquier remodelación_

- Q: _Si, no te preocupes por eso_

- Kr: _¿Y has visto a tu prima o tus amigas?_ –Pregunta y de inmediato la rubia queda pensativa de nuevo- _Quinn… -_Llama su atención

- Q: _Lo siento…_

- Kr: _¿De nuevo pensativa?_ –Pregunta pero con un tono más irónico al tiempo que se levanta y deja el plato en la cocina- _Como sea, me voy a duchar, estas invitada_ –le guiña el ojo

- Q: _¡Kristen, espera!_ –La llama haciendo que se detuviera

- Kr: _¿Decidiste acompañarme?_

- Q: _Necesitamos hablar_ –Sentencia con total seriedad

* * *

**N/A: Disculpen cualquier error, queda muy poco para el final.**

**Saludos! **


	47. Salvación

**Capitulo 46**

"**Salvación" **

Jueves 26 de septiembre de 2018

- S: _Maldita sea Berry, solo te diré que cuando se estrene tu disco debo tener permiso para posar en la alfombra roja_

- R: _Deja de maldecir, no serán los Oscar, Santana y ni siquiera he grabado_

- K: _Pero lo harás, querida_ –Kurt se sentaba en la mesa con un trago junto a los demás

- S: _Porcelana tiene razón, deja la modestia que todos sabemos que tienes más ego que la hueca de Paris Hilton_

Rachel ignora el comentario y prefiere voltear y tratar asuntos más importantes con su nueva agente

- R: _Hanna, ¿Crees que si se logre sacar el disco en la fecha que ellos dicen? Creo que seis meses es muy poco tiempo _

- H: _Generalmente cuando es el primero sale antes porque es una especie de prueba en el mercado, hablando sencillo, claro… luego el disco completo, si el contrato se extiende un segundo disco o gira se puede tardar hasta dos o tres años en ser preparo_ –Explica con seguridad

- R: _Que nervios…_

- H: _Todo saldrá bien y el primer sencillo debería estar siendo lanzado en navidad_

- B: _Tú eres una profesional Rach_

- M: _Y la mejor cantante_

- S: _Y mi mejor amiga_ –Dice con orgullo a conveniencia

- H: _Ahora vuelvo chicos. Tengo que hacer una llamada_ –Anuncia levantándose con su móvil en la mano

Marley la sigue con la mirada y murmura algo como "lindos zapatos" todo bajo la atenta mirada de Santana

- S: _Gay…_ -Susurra

- M: _Eres insoportable ¿Lo sabías? No sé como Britt está contigo_ –Resopla cruzándose de brazos

- B: _San es genial, pero no está domesticada_ –Afirma muy tranquila

- S: _¡Yo no soy un perro, Brittany!_

- K: _Tus instintos dicen lo contrario _-Añade moviendo su copa y mirando alrededor con elegancia

- S: _Los odio a todos…_ -Miente haciéndose la dramática- _no sé porque vine, si no fuera porque Rach… Rachel… ¡Rachel!_ –Exclama alto para que la otra dejara de mirar a la nada

- R: _¿Por qué gritas?_

- S: _Porque pareces una depresiva en días lluviosos_

- R: _Es que aun no puedo creer todo lo que está pasando_ –Sentencia con una leve sonrisa

- S: _Es increíble, pero te lo mereces… lo sabes_ –Dice dejando las bromas a un lado y dándole una sonrisa de confianza

Ellos también estaban felices, Rachel luego de aceptar la oferta de aquel hombre que llego al bar como caído del cielo, tuvo una reunión con ejecutivos de una discográfica, en donde fue asesorada por su abogada y ahora nueva agente, Hanna Marin

Un poco raro, pero la chica tenía un tiempo trabajado con artistas en Seattle y Los Ángeles, cosa que sorprendió a los demás apenas Kurt lo menciono, pues el chico había coincidido con ella en California días antes y pudo comprobar cómo era conocida en el medio.

Por ello, cuando su amiga dijo que necesitaba asesoría ¿Quién mejor que su vieja "Amiga" para ayudar?

Rachel dudo, porque en realidad en la secundaria jamás congeniaron de forma positiva, sin embargo, las referencias redactadas por la vena chismosa de Kurt le dieron confianza para programar una cita con la chica que al final resulto rápida y certera cuatro días después.

Una Hanna mucho más madura, esposa de Emily Fields y con mucha ambición para los negocios, logro que Rachel Berry firmara el contrario que le abría las puertas a ser lo que siempre había soñado

Una estrella… Reconocida

Por eso ahora estaban en el bar de Megan celebrando y por cortesía de la misma chica, todo iba a ser gratis dado que también era una despedida para Rachel que ya por obvias razones no seguiría cantando en el lugar

- R_: En fin…_ -Mueve la cabeza con rapidez- _aun tengo que asimilarlo, pero daré lo mejor de mí, ellos quieren que comencemos en dos semanas, y eso es lo que me pone nerviosa, es poco tiempo _

- M: _Pero ya escuchaste lo que dijo la chica, cuando son nuevos aceleran las cosas un poco más para sacar el primer sencillo como prueba, pero tú puedes con eso, Rach _

- S: _¿Se puede confiar en Hanna?_ –Santana aun dudaba

- K: _Claro que si, les he dicho que cambio mucho y si se caso con Emily es por algo, se ve mucho más madura_

- R: _Me inspira confianza, y se ha portado muy bien conmigo_

- B: _San, deja al lado tus dudas, ella es buena chica, siempre lo fue _

- S: _Bueno en realidad siempre me tuvo miedo_ –Dice con arrogancia

- M: _¿Por qué te tenía miedo?_

- S: _Porque yo pateaba todos los traseros y ella me envidiaba, luego cambio un poco_ –Mueve las manos para restar importancia a la historia maquillada

- M: _¿Emily es la esposa, cierto?_

- S: _Si, y por eso no tienes chance con ella Gayley, por más que le mires el culo no te hará caso, siempre estuvo detrás de Emily y Emily detrás de Rachel_

- M:_ ¡¿En serio?! _–Pregunta curiosa

- R_: Si, pero éramos unas niñas… ya dejen el tema _

- B: _En ese entonces también salías con Quinn ¿Eso también fue cosa de niñas?_ –Sentencia Brittany sin saber donde se metía

- H: _Siento la tardanza, mi secretaria está un poco histérica con los cronogramas _

- R: _¿Todo bien?_ –Pregunta y da gracias a Dios por su llegada e interrupción

- H: _Si, todo bien… entonces ¿De qué hablaban?_

- R: _Eh… de_

- _¡Otra ronda para mi estrella favorita!_ –Era Megan con algunos tragos y con otra salvación para Rachel aquella noche

* * *

En otro lado de la ciudad la emoción quizás era diferente, pero agradable igualmente, Quinn esa semana recibió una de las visitas más agradable que pudiese imaginar

- Q: _Estoy feliz de tenerte aquí_ –Dice con sinceridad tomando la mano de su amiga sobre la mesa

- Je: _Y yo estoy feliz de poder pasar estos días contigo, porque dudo mucho que tú fueras a visitarme_ –Expresa Jess con reproche

- Q: _Nos vimos en Los Ángeles antes de venirme y ahora no me puedo permitir viajar muy seguido, apenas voy comenzando en la empresa y hay mucho trabajo pendiente _

- Je: _Pero una llamada no cae mal_

- Q: _Mil perdones por eso_ –Sentencia antes de levantarse e ir por mas ensalada

Jessica llego desde California la noche anterior por motivos de trabajo, era gerente de mercadeo en San Diego y ahora tenía que terminar algunos asuntos en New York, por lo que al llamar a su amiga lo primero que esta le ofreció fue pasar aquellos días en su cómodo apartamento

La tarde del jueves cuando ambas habían terminado algunos asuntos de sus respectivos trabajos, decidieron pasar por la galería que Quinn estaba "Creando" aunque hasta ahora poca forma tenia, luego compraron algo de comer y decidieron degustarlo en casa

Tenían muchas cosas de que hablar, cosas que Quinn evito a lo largo de la tarde, pero que Jessica no dejaría pasar…

- Je: _Cuéntame ¿Qué tal las chicas? Britt, La latina… Rachel_ –Menciona insegura a la ultima

- Q: _Están muy bien, creo que hoy se reunirían_

- Je: _¿Por qué no estás tú? _

- Q: _Por lo obvio_

Jess mastica con el ceño fruncido y luego cae

- Je: _Ohh... ¿Por mi? Pero que detalle más hermoso_ –Finge un gesto dulce

- Q: _Tonta…_

- Je: _Yo hubiese podido ir contigo, no tienes que crear esa excusa, aparte este cuerpo –_Se señala- _Siempre está listo para cualquier evento_

- Q: _De eso no hay duda, pero tampoco sé donde están, solo sé que se reunirían por algo importante relacionado con Rachel, creo saber que es, pero no pregunte_

- Je: _¿Y le hablas a Rachel?_

- Q: _Algo así…_

- Je: _¿Ahora si me vas a contar que ha pasado o tengo que fingir contigo que todo sigue igual?_ –Se torna más seria perdiendo sus vivaces ojos en los avellana de su amiga

Quinn suspira y mira el techo con benevolencia pidiendo salvación, quizá si un milagro surgiera ella tendría que evitar esta conversación con su amiga, pero los milagros no llegaban en días de poca fe y a esa altura, evitar era lo que menos debía hacer…

- Q_: Kristen se fue…_

- Je: _¿A dónde?_

- Q: _Se mudo… Hemos terminado _

Jess abre los ojos atónica ante aquella información, la noche anterior Quinn no quiso hablar mucho y ella imagino que Kristen estaba de viaje, como siempre

- Je: _Ok…_ -Deja el tenedor y toma un sorbo de vino- _Soy toda oídos…_

**-FlashBack ****Lunes 17 de Septiembre de 2018- **

- Q: _Necesitamos hablar_ –Sentencia con total seriedad

Kristen frunce el ceño y la mira preocupada

- K: _¿Pasa algo?_

- Q: _Pasan… siempre han pasado muchas cosas_ –Divaga

- K: _Explícate, por favor_

- Q: _Primero que todo, quiero que sepas que te aprecio, que jamás he hecho algo con la intensión de lastimarte _–Aclara apresurada y sintiéndose idiota por aquello

- K: _Quinn… dime qué pasa, por favor_ –Se cruza de brazos

- Q: _Hace unos días… Rachel estuvo aquí ¿Recuerdas que te dije que fuimos a comer y estaba lloviendo?_ –La otra asiente_- Esa noche discutimos muchas cosas, cosas que inevitablemente se debieron mencionar, aclaramos muchos puntos… tu más que nadie sabes de nuestro pasado y todas las cosas que te conté de ella, es alguien que aprecio y siempre he admirado _

- K: _¿Por qué me repites lo que ya se?_

- Q: _Porque todo comenzó desde allí _

- K: _¿Paso algo entre ustedes?_ –Fue directa con una expresión neutral que torno más nerviosa a la rubia

- Q: _Luego de discutir, aclarar o quizás confundir más las cosas… nos besamos, y estuvimos a punto de acostarnos_ –Afirma bajando la mirada completamente avergonzada

Kristen no dijo nada, la miro por varios segundos y observo como Quinn se secaba algunas lágrimas silenciosas

- K: _Supuse que algún día pasaría, supuse que al volverla a ver algo en ti __cambiaría_ –Tensa su mandíbula

- Q: _Ese es el problema…_ –Se levanta de la mesa y la observa fijamente con los ojos enrojecidos, pero la mirada sincera_- No es que hayan cambiado, es que simplemente volvieron a salir a la luz_

- K_: ¿Aun la amas cierto?_ –Era ella la que ahora derramaba una lágrima- _Nunca has dejado de amarla_

- Q: _Lo siento…_ -Susurra con dolor

- K: _¡No digas que lo sientes! _–Espeta con rabia

- Q: _¡Juro que nunca pretendí esto, Kristen! vine a esta ciudad con el afán de ser feliz con mi trabajo y a tu lado, pero ella llego y simplemente descubrí que algo muy fuerte esta dentro de mí y solo ella lo mueve_

- K: _Creo que me has ocultado muchas cosas sin darte cuenta y eso es lo peor, ahora me siento como una idiota… porque yo misma me he engañado_

- Q: _No tienes que reprocharte nada, la única idiota soy yo, tu solo…_

- K: _¡Si tengo Quinn! si tengo que hacerlo_ –La interrumpe acercándose más- _Yo lo intuí, yo sentía que no me amabas y que nunca se te ilumino la mirada al hablar como lo hacías de ella, solo que me negaba a pensar que era mas que un amor de secundaria _

- Q: _Te quiero y lo sabes, pero…_

- K: _Pero no soy Rachel Berry_ –Se permite completar la frase

Quinn solo baja la mirada una vez más, sentía el corazón roto por ver a aquella mujer que tanto admiraba y tanto había llenado su vida, pero aunque la frase que la misma completo, no era la que ella pretendía… En el fondo sabia que tenía razón y eso la hacía sentir culpable

- K: _Supongo que debo decir gracias…_

- Q: _¿Por qué?_ –Pregunta con la voz temblorosa

- K: _Por no alargar mas esto y de una vez ser sincera conmigo, aunque no evita que me sienta estúpida_ -Afirma con enojo

- Q: _No digas eso, la estúpida fui yo por enredar todo_

- K: _¿Qué mas puedo decir?_ –Ríe con ironía

- Q: _Eres una mujer maravillosa, Kristen y te quiero, eso nada lo cambiara_

- K: _Que me quieras no es suficiente, mientras casi te acuestas con tu ex, la cual sigues amando, la cual jamás dejaste de amar…_ -Sentencia dándose la vuelta

- Q: _¿A dónde vas? –_Pregunta derramando mas lagrimas

- K: _Eso ya no importa, Quinn…_ -Dice antes de seguir su camino a la habitación donde una maleta iba a ser preparada

**-Fin del FlashBack- **

- Je: _Wow… __Que problemón ¿Se fue así sin más?_

- Q: _Hizo una maleta, se fue a un hotel, pero luego volvió por sus cosas y dijo que ya buscaría un lugar, el departamento es alquilado y bueno… me lo quede yo, hace poco le deje un mensaje, me siento muy mal por todo esto, ella no lo merece_

- Je: _Tú tampoco mereces vivir con alguien y amando a otra persona, Quinn, no te reproches, son cosas que pasan y creo que esto que sucedió es lo mejor, así ninguna de las dos se sigue lastimando_

- Q: _Pero es imposible no sentirme de esta forma…_

- Je: _Dime algo…-_Entrecierra los ojos- _¿Te sientes mal por no amar a Kristen o por el hecho de seguir amando a Rachel y evidentemente no llevar una buena relación con ella? _

- Q: _Es una pregunta difícil de responder… pero seré sincera, adoro a Kristen, tu muy bien sabes todo lo que me ayudo cuando vivía en Los Ángeles, pero no hay nada que desee más que estar entre los brazos de Rachel Berry_

- Je: _Esa enana siempre fue para ti_ –Ríe de repente

- Q: _Ni lo creas, yo he sido muy torpe y las cosas no están bien entre nosotras… así que de nada vale que Kristen no este_

- Je: _¿Y le contaste todo a Kristen para estar con Rachel?_

- Q_: No, claro que no, lo hice porque ella merecía saber todo _

- Je: _¿Y porque no vas con Rachel?_

- Q: _¡Las cosas no son tan fáciles!_

- Je: _¡Nada es fácil y la amas, maldita sea! –_Grita levantando los brazos- _Cuando una mujer quiere algo va por ello y listo, aparte si ella te correspondió aquella noche eso quiere decir que no te es indiferente –_Sonríe con picardía

- Q: _Ella dijo que aun me amaba…_ -Susurra algo sonrojada

- Je: _¡Entonces anda por ella, mujer! ¿O a caso no quieres volver a ir de la mano con esa pequeña intensa? Porque supongo que luego de los años sigue igual_

- Q: _No, en realidad ahora esta más hermosa… algo en ella cambio, ha madurado y no es la misma de antes, aunque en el fondo la chica que me enamoro sigue allí, te juro que compartir con ella… besarla y sentirla de nuevo fue increíble_ –Explica casi relamiendo sus labios ante el recuerdo

- Je: _Por Dios… estas tan enamorada que casi veo corazones volar _

- Q: _Contigo no se puede…_ -Rueda los ojos

- Je: _Te hablo en serio, Quinn… no puedes dejar pasar esto, no de nuevo porque luego volverás a lo mismo, a llorar por lo que no pudiste tener_

- Q: _Te quiero_ –Sonríe ampliamente

- Je: _Lo sé, soy un amor, pero me gustan los pene_

- Q: _¡Idiota!_

* * *

- R_: ¡La nueva Rachel ha nacido!_ –Anuncia la morena entrando por la puerta de su departamento seguida por Marley y Kurt que estaba cantando algunos clásicos de Broadway

Las copas de más estaban presentes en el ambiente al parecer

- M: _¿La nueva Rachel? _

- R: _Si, amiga… por fin seré una estrella, no mirare atrás, nada de gente que cambie mi vida, nadie que me diga que hacer para lastimarme, solo trabajare para cumplir mis sueños_ –Expresa con ojos brillantes y sin perder la sonrisa

- K: _¡Te apoyo! Y si me permiten, me voy a dormir porque veo a mucha gente en esta sala_ –Afirma mareado y caminando con lentitud hasta su habitación

- M: _Tengo mucho sueño, voy a dormir… ¿Tu estas bien?_ –Pregunta viendo como Rachel apoyaba su cabeza en Cometa que estaba reposando en el sofá

- R: _¡Si perfecto! Es más, espera un momento, quiero que seas testigo de algo importante_ –Con dificultad deja su posición y se pierde por un momento en su habitación

- M: _¿Qué traes allí?_

- R: _Esto Marley Rose, es la vieja Rachel Berry…_ -Muestra el objeto

- M: _¿Es tú preciado diario?_ –Ríe ante la estampa de la libreta gruesa desgastada con una gran estrella

- R: _Es mi libreta personal. En ella he escrito muchas cosas, pero creo que nada de esto sucederá, nada volverá y quiero desecharla porque tengo nuevas metas _

- M: _¿No hay nada importante en ella? Si has escrito tanto puede que debas conservarla_

- R: _No, las canciones que están escritas acá ya están guardadas y el resto… _-Suspira- _El resto es pasado y por eso_ –Inflama su pecho parándose frente al bote de basura- _Con ella se irá todo lo que nunca sucedió para dar inicio a nuevos horizontes_- Expresa graciosa y lanza su preciada libreta en la basura

Marley la mira contrariada, muchas veces vio la libreta en el armario de Rachel incluso otras veces la vio escribir en ella los primeros años de estar en New York. Junto con Cometa y Samantha, su guitarra, eran algo sagrado para la morena, sin embargo, ahora la desechaba con mucha seguridad cosa que no le terminaba de encajar

- R: _Voy a dormir, mañana tengo que pasar por la academia y también le prometí a Megan que haría mi última presentación en el bar, feliz noche_ –Le besa antes de irse tarareando una canción

- M: _Feliz noche…-_Susurra mirándola con gracia y luego dirigiendo sus ojos hasta el bote de basura.

Lo dudo por un segundo, pero luego abrió el bote y tomo la libreta que por un momento fue desecho…

La miro como un misterio para luego llevarla a un lugar seguro y gracias a Dios que hizo aquello pues sin saberlo era la única salvación…


	48. Historias de amor

**Capitulo 47**

"**Historias de amor" **

Sábado 08 de diciembre de 2018

Las personas suelen manejar los nervios de distintas formas, bien sea tomando un Té para "relajar" aunque al final no resulte de nada o manteniéndose en silencio y a solas para meditar lo que sea que los tenga en ese estado…

Otras corren de un lado a otro para drenar todo el estrés que dichos nervios atrae, sin embargo… Rachel Berry no iba a realizar nada de eso y mucho menos era igual que el resto de las personas…

Ella fiel a su tradición, estaba encerrada en su camerino lleno de velas, esencia de vainilla, música y con la única y fiel compañía de Cometa.

El perro la miraba desde su posición en el comido sofá de cuero negro mientras ella sentada en una silla de frente lo miraba aunque perdida en sus pensamientos.

Y ¿Por qué estaba nerviosa? Porque…

- H: _¡Hoy será un gran día!_ –Interrumpe Hiram haciendo que tanto Rachel como el perro voltearan a verlo- _Tu padre está eufórico, ha traído cuatro cámaras diferentes y las está mandando a instalar cerca del escenario, aunque esa señora de la producción está poniendo quejas _–Hablaba sin parar

- R: _Hola, papa…_ -Se limita a decir apagando el reproductor su iPod

- H: _¿Estas nerviosa verdad?_ –Se acerca hasta sentarse a su lado- _Todo saldrá bien, esto es lo que siempre soñaste_

- R: _Lo sé, pero…_

- H: _¡Pero nada, estrenaras tu primer sencillo!_ –Expresa con orgullo haciéndola reír- _Y muy pronto el disco, no puedo estar más orgullos de ti, pequeña_

- R: _Gracias papa_ –Lo abraza respirando el aroma que tanto la tranquilizaba- _Confió en que todo saldrá bien, pero estar nerviosa es inevitable… creo que es parte de esto _

- H: _Puedes con esto y más_ -Afirma sonriente luego de separarse

- K: _¡Permiso, permiso, vengo a ver a la estrella!_ –Dacia Kurt entrando con todo un grupo

- S_: ¡Por fin, Berry! No entiendo que haces encerrada con este perro!_ –Santana hacia acto de presencia con su acido humor

- H: _¿Perdón? _–Pregunta ofendido

- S: _No es contigo Hiram, me refiero al otro perro_ –Señala a Cometa

- R: _Santana…_ -La mira con reproche

- S: _Ya, perdón, solo era una bromita_ –Se justifica caminando hasta las frutas seguida por Hiram y un regaño

- M: _Rachel ¿Ya estas lista? falta poco, esto es emocionante_ –Marley estaba impresionada por todo lo que veía

- K: _¡El lugar está repleto!_

La morena asiente y respira profundo

Aquel día de diciembre, era el estreno del primer sencillo de Rachel Berry, luego de tres meses de preparación donde vivió muchas cosas a nivel profesional, trabajando con productores y músicos en general… por fin tenía la oportunidad de demostrar a un gran público de lo que estaba hecha

El disco aun no salía al mercado, faltaban varios meses de preparación, pero el primer sencillo iba a ser lanzado y posiblemente una gira de promoción la esperaba las próximas semanas.

El lugar era un teatro-bar de New York donde solían hacer espectáculos musicales, estaba repleto de periodistas y gente del gremio musical, todo el evento organizado por la productora con la que firmo el contrato y la parte musical por su productor, Paul White

Si firmar un contrato era increíble, aquel día para ella era surrealista tanto que estúpidamente pensó en pellizcarse muchas veces para confirmar su realidad

- _Rachel, en treinta minutos comenzamos_ –Anuncia una de las asistentes entrando fugazmente

- K: _¡Dios estoy ansioso!_ –Daba pequeños saltos

- M: _Chicos, mejor vamos a buscar un puesto y dejar que Rachel se termine de preparar o medite un poco más _

- S: _¿Meditar mas? Ya lo hizo mucho_

- H: _Deja de molestarla, Santana _

- R: _No se preocupen, estoy bien y si es mejor que salgan, ya falta poco_ _y quiero que estén en primera fila _

- H: _Si, es lo mejor hija, te esperamos fuera, recuerda que eres la mejor, tu padre y yo estamos orgullosos_ –Dice abrazándola y dejando un dulce beso en su cabeza

- M: _¡Éxitos amiga!_ –Era el turno de Marley para abrazarla seguida por Kurt que le dijo "te quiero" casi con lagrimas en los ojos

- S: _Bueno… Berry, he de decir que_ –Comienza Santana con dramatismo y frialdad fingida- _Estoy orgullosa de tus logros y sé que saldrá todo bien, pase lo que pase luego de esa actuación, seguirás siendo la mejor_ –Termina con una gran sonrisa llena de sinceridad

- R: _Te quiero_ –La abraza riendo

- S: _Ya, ya deja, arrugaras mi traje_ –Se separa alisando su vestido

- R: _Idiota ¿Dónde está Britt?_

- S: _Esta fuera con Q…_

- H: _¡Santana, sal de allí ahora mismo!_ –Grita Hiram y la otra rueda los ojos

- S: _Mejor me voy, este hombre cree que te puedo matar. ¡Te quiero!_ –Sentencia rápidamente antes de salir

Una vez sola, Rachel observa de a su alrededor y observa como Cometa la miraba pacientemente

Se inclina con cuidado frente al sofá y lo mira con ternura

- R: _Hola campeón... ¿Te sientes bien?_ –Pregunta graciosa y el perro inclina la cabeza de lado- _Últimamente estas muy perezoso, pero ya tendremos tiempo de trotar en el central Park_

Cometa baja la cabeza y Rachel le acomoda la pequeña camiseta negra que decía "Vogue" regalada por kurt especialmente para la ocasión

- R: _Hoy llego el gran día… después de escucharme por años cantar y tocar la guitarra en la habitación por fin se cumplirán mis sueños, pero no puedes acompañarme en el escenario como lo hacías en otros lugares, quizás se asusten o tengas mas protagonismo que yo_ –Ríe por lo bajo- _Se que estarás atento desde acá…_ -Lo hace cosquillas en la panza mientras el animal revoloteaba contento boca arriba- _Te quiero…_ -Besa su cabeza y se levanta, pero al girar se encuentra con una sorpresa

Quinn estaba parada cerca de la puerta mirándola atentamente, quizás algo avergonzada, pero inmóvil

- Q: _Rachel, yo… yo vine a saludarte_ –Sentencia nerviosa con una rosa color violeta en sus manos

- R: _No sabía que vendría, me alegra verte_ –Fue sincera aunque también se sentía nerviosa al saber que la había escuchado en silencio

- Q: _Britt me envió las entradas, espero no te moleste_

- R: _Yo misma pedí que te las dieran, no tengo por qué molestarme_

- Q: _Gracias…_ –Le sonríe y Rachel muerde su labio inferior son saber que decir

Parecían dos adolescentes cada vez que algo así ocurría y más cuando en los últimos meses eran pocas las veces que coincidían, de hecho Rachel estuvo tan inmersa en su disco que el resto de sus amigos poco la podían ver.

Quizás de eso se trataba la nueva Rachel, la chica que se encerraba en su trabajo para no pensar en otras cosas, o en otras personas…

- R: _¿Has venido sola o con tu novia?_ –Pregunta curiosa pues otro punto importante era que ella aun no sabía que Quinn era soltera y no era que la rubia se lo quisiera ocultar, sino que simplemente no había tenido la oportunidad

- Q: _No… en realidad_ –Iba a explicar, pero fue interrumpida

- _Rachel, diez minutos_ –Anuncia de nuevo la asistente para salir con la misma velocidad

- R: _Creo que me tengo que ir_ –Dice tomando una chaqueta de cuero a juego con su vestuario negro. Se veía realmente bien y estaba perfectamente maquillada

- Q: _Si, solo quería darte esto_ –Le entrega la rosa- _Dicen que las rosas violetas representan respeto y buenos deseos, eso justamente es lo que deseo y siento por ti…Entre otras cosas_ –Susurra lo ultimo

- R: _Gracias, Quinn, de verdad_ –Sonríe feliz con la rosa en su mano

- Q: _¿Recuerdas cuando vinimos a New York para tu audición? –_Rachel asiente_- Creías que no podrías con el reto que de repente se te presento, pero como una estrella saliste adelante y hoy será igual..._ _Lo harás excelente_

- R: _¿Tú crees?_

- Q: _Si, siempre he creído en ti_ –Sentencia para dejar un beso en la mejilla de la chica y salir del camerino con la elegancia que tanto la caracterizaba

Rachel se queda en el mismo lugar mirando la puerta

- _Es hora_ –La asistente de nuevo sacaba a Rachel de su mundo

- R: _¡Voy!_ –Da un último vistazo a Cometa para tomar su guitarra e ir a brillar…

* * *

Luego de una hora en donde Rachel canto su sencillo promocional acompañada por una banda, mas otra canción solo con su guitarra, todo se resumía a…

¡Éxito!

El público se volvió loco con su voz, los flashes estaban por todos lados, incluida Quinn que al lado de sus amigos muy cerca del escenario, tomo cientos de fotos de la presentación

Hiram y Leroy estaban hechos un mar de lagrimas, Santana no paraba de gritar "!Esa es mi amiga!" Brittany daba saltos de felicidad, Marley y Kurt casi se desmayan de la emoción, incluso Megan estaba y no paraba de silbar y Quinn… bueno, ella simplemente no podía estar más feliz

La presentación fue perfecta, Hanna que estaba presente con Emily entre los invitados felicito a la morena y le comento que escucho varios comentarios positivos entre el público, cosa que Paul se encargo de confirmar con sus respectivas felicitaciones

- B_: ¡Rachel, fue el mejor concierto del mundo y solo fueron dos canciones!_ –Exclama emocionada Brittany

- S: _¡Ha sido un bombazo!_ -Abría los brazos al máximo

- _Apoyo a la latina_ –Añade Megan

- K: _Desde ya te garantizo el éxito en tu disco, fue fenomenal, querida_ _la gente te ama_

- L: _Estamos tan orgullosos, hija_ –Dice Leroy sin parar de llorar mientras la abrazaba a su pecho

- R: _Gracias, cuando subí allí los nervios se esfumaron, ¡ahora siento adrenalina!_ –Hablaba apresurada aun abrazada a su padre

- E: _Todos sabíamos que ibas a lucirte_ –Opina Emily por primera vez

- R: _Gracias por confiar en mí, eso significa mucho y en otro tema aprovecho para decirte que es grandioso volver a verte_ –Añade tomando las manos de la otra morena

- E: _No podía creer cuando Hanna me dijo a quien representaba, ¡pegue un grito!_

- Ha: _Si, lo recuerdo por poco se quejan los vecinos_ –Bromea la rubia

- E: _Amor, gracias por hacerme ver como una desquiciada –_Dice con ironía a su esposa

- Ha: _Algunas veces lo eres_ –La mira con cariño dándole un beso en la mano

- K: _Ahhh que bello el amor_ –Suspira Kurt y Marley lo apoya haciendo que la pareja se sonrojara

- H: _Leroy, tenemos que ir ahora mismo, ¡creo que acabo de ver a Ryan Secret! _–Hiram arrastraba a su marido

- K: _¡¿Ryan Secret?! Este es mi momento de fama, vamos Marley _–Se llevaba a la chica sin que esta pudiera refutar nada

- B: _¡Santy quiero ir!_ –Hacia lo mismo con su novia

- _Estos niños son imposibles_ –Megan negaba con la cabeza al tiempo que se alejaba posiblemente a ver a otros famosos de la prensa

- Ha: _Wow que intensos… ahora vuelvo_

- R: _¿También vas a ver a Ryan Secret?_ –Pregunta con una ceja levantada

- Ha: _No a ese cabezón no lo paso ni borracha_ –Espeta graciosa y las dos morenas se ríen quedándose en el mismo lugar

- R: _No puedo creer que estés casada con Hanna_ –Comenta riendo

- E: _A muchos les parece increíble, la historia era complicada_

- R: _Lo sé, pero creo que ambas se lo merecen y de verdad me alegra mucho_

- E: _Gracias, quizás luego te cuente como sucedió todo, pero dime ¿Tú tienes pareja?_

- R: _No _–Suspira- _En realidad ahora solo estoy enfocada en mi trabajo_

- E: _Entiendo… ¿Y qué tal las cosas con Quinn al final no resultaran?_ –Pregunta y es cuando la morena nota la ausencia de la rubia en el grupo

- R: _Es complicado, ella tiene novia_ –Hace una mueca de medio lado

- E: _Ohh, entiendo, hace rato hable con ella y vino sola, sigue siendo hermosa como en el instituto, incluso diría que mas_

- R:_ Si, te apoyo en eso y por cierto ¿Dónde está ahora? _–Mira a su alrededor

- E: _La vi caminar hasta un pequeño grupo, creo que vio a algún conocido, ha de ser un fotógrafo o algo_

- R: _Creo que la vi…_ -Se alzaba de puntillas

- E: _¿Por qué no vas a hablar con ella? Estaba emocionada tomando fotos de la presentación_

- R: _Pero…_

- E: _No te preocupes por mí, voy a buscar a mi esposa, ahora nos vemos y por cierto nos tendrás por algunos días cerca _

- R: _¿Si y eso porque? _

- E: _Hanna tiene trabajo y las chicas nos han invitado a su boda la próxima semana _

- R: _¡Fantástico! Podemos ponernos al día_

- E: _Así será_ -Le guiña el ojo antes de irse

Rachel camina entre la gente saludando a algunos presentes que aunque no reconocía, ellos la felicitaban por su actuación, incluso se detuvo a tomarse algunas fotos

Noto como Quinn se alejo a hablar con Paul el cual sonriendo tomaba su mano, prefirió quedarse un poco aislada para no interrumpir

- _Así que tú eres la famosa Quinn, al final descubrí tu nombre _

- Q: _Si, soy yo… me alegra conocerlo, un_ _gusto_ –Estrecha su mano con el hombre

- _El gusto es mío y debo darte las gracias, ha sido una recomendación maravillosa_

- Q: _Lo sé y estoy muy feliz de que le dieran la oportunidad, Rachel es una estrella_

La morena se tensa por completo al escuchar aquello ¿Que tenía que ver Quinn con Paul y ella?

- _Si, la chica tiene talento de sobra, presiento que este disco, aun siendo el primero, llegara lejos_

- Q: _Si es como la presentación de ahora, de seguro arrasara_

- _Por supuesto_ –Sonríe con su característica serenidad- _Ahora si me permites, voy a atender a algunas personas, de nuevo, ha sido un gusto y espero disfrutes el resto de la velada_

- Q: _Muchas gracias señor White_ –Le responde con una sonrisa hasta que siente una cálida mano en su hombro- _¡Rachel! _-La mira emocionada y le da un corto, pero fuerte abrazo- _¡Estuviste excelente! _

- R: _Gracias ¿De dónde conoces a Paul, Quinn? ¿Por qué el te da las gracias por recomendarme?_ –Pregunta seria alejándose de la chica

- Q: _Rachel yo…_

- R: _Creo que me has ocultado algo importante…_ -ríe con ironía y decide caminar mientras era seguida por la rubia

- Q: _¡Rachel, por favor!_ –Exclama llegando a una terraza donde no habían más de unas dos o tres personas pululando

- R: _¡Nada de por favor! ¿De dónde lo conoces? ¿Eres tú la que lo enviaste al bar aquella noche?_ –Pregunta comenzando a alterarse

- Q: _En realidad no lo conozco, lo conocí hoy_

- R: _¡Por favor!_

- Q: _¡Te lo juro, créeme!_

- R: _¿Y qué fue lo que escuche? _–Se cruza de brazos con el modo Berry - dramático activado

Quinn mira el cielo y suspira pesadamente antes de hablar, nunca tuvo la oportunidad de contarle ni a Rachel ni a nadie aquello, en realidad solo lo sabían Brittany y ella, pero no le dio importancia pues los resultados habían sido favorables y ella estaba más que complacida con ellos

- Q: _Yo tengo un contacto que me hablo del señor White hace unos meses, es un fotógrafo que trabaja conmigo y lo conoce, me comento que era un gran productor que no era el típico cerdo que usualmente se encuentran en este medio, por ello yo pensé en recomendarte_

- R: _¿Y fuiste y hablaste con él sin decirme? _

- Q: _No, nunca hable con él, mi amigo me dio la dirección de su oficina y algunos datos, pero él estaba de viaje en ese entones por ello acorde con Brittany en enviarlo algún material tuyo para que cuando llegara lo viera…_

- R: _¡No lo puedo creer! ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijeron?_ –Espeta elevando el tono

- Q: _¡Rachel por favor! No te lo comente porque no estábamos muy bien… discutíamos todo el tiempo y me tome el atrevimiento de hacerlo por mi cuenta, total si salía mal como mucho no te hubiesen llamado o ido a ver y si le gustabas iba a pasar justo lo que paso _

- R: _¿Qué le dijiste de mi exactamente para que fuera a verme?_

- Q: _Brittany me dio un DVD con varias de tus presentaciones, creo que se las robo a Santana y las unió, fue como un concierto, se lo envié a su oficina con la dirección del bar y el horario en que actuabas_ –Explica algo avergonzada

- R: _Eso lo explica todo… El nunca me dijo quien le envió el DVD, supuse que era alguien del bar que le había informado de mi_

- Q: _Te juro que no te lo dije porque no quería que te molestaras mas y como estabas tan a la defensiva conmigo, de seguro ibas a reaccionar mal… aparte ni siquiera le dije que me llamaba Quinn, luego mi amigo le comento quien le envió el material pues él no tenía idea de nada_

- R: _Esto es muy loco…_ -Se lleva las manos a la cabeza

- Q: _No te agobies Rach, todo ha salido bien, sabes que te aprecio y tu siempre me has ayudado ¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos en el restaurant y recordamos lo del Mariposario? Las mariposas deben volar… yo lo hice y tu lo has hecho igual _–Sonríe

- R: _Entonces supongo que te lo debo a ti_ –La mira a los ojos un poco más relajada y dejando su orgullo a un lado

- Q: _A mí no me debes nada, lo que has logrado lo has hecho por tu talento y si Paul White aposto por ti es porque lo vales, no porque yo le haya enviado el DVD_

- R: _Pero si no lo hubieses hecho tu de seguro jamás lo hubiese conocido, estaba en un punto en que pensé en desistir en esto_ –Admite

- Q: _Tu destino es brillar _

- R: _No estoy muy segura de creer en el destino_ –Ríe apoyándose en uno de los barandales viendo el trafico abundante

- Q: _Antes creías en él…_

- R: _Si, pero la vida da muchas vueltas, tantos que creer en el destino resulta efímero_ _ahora mismo_–Sentencia mirando esta vez a la rubia

Quinn no dice nada, solo se pierde por varios minutos en la mirada de la otra

- Q: _He terminado con Kristen_ –Suelta de repente

Rachel abre los ojos impresionada por aquella noticia

- R: _¿Qué dices?_

- Q: _Ella y yo… lo dejamos hace algunos meses _

- R: _¿Por qué?_ –Frunce el ceño aun impactada

- Q: _Por lo obvio Rachel, no la amo y ella no se merece estar con alguien que no la corresponde_

- R: _¿Le contaste lo de…_

- Q: _Si, le conté lo que casi pasa, lo que paso y lo que siento por ti_ –Fue directa- _se sintió mal y ella misma decidió cortarlo_

- R: _No me esperaba esto… las chicas nunca me lo dijeron _

- Q:_ Me alegra, ya que esperaba decírtelo yo _–Sonríe

- R: _Espero que haya sido para bien y supongo que ya encontraras a alguien…_ -Mira a otro lugar incomoda

- Q: _Si, supongo…_

- R: _Deberíamos entrar, está haciendo frio –_Intenta alejarse pero es detenida por la otra

- Q: _¡Espera! Dime algo… ¿Te incomoda aun mi presencia?_

- R: _No es eso Quinn_

- Q: _¿Entonces? ¿Por qué te noto incomoda? Pensé que seguías sintiendo algo por mí _

- R: _¡Ese es el punto! Que por ese problema siempre discutimos desde que nos volvimos a ver –_Se refiere a los sentimientos de ambas

- Q: _No sabía que a eso se le podía llamar problema_ –Espeta entrecerrando los ojos

- R: _No arruinemos esta noche, por favor… te he dicho todo lo que siento, pero no por el hecho de que termines con tu novia, las cosas cambian_

- Q: _No te estoy pidiendo que vuelvas conmigo o que algo cambie, si lo hubiese querido de esa forma o si hubiese terminado con ella por eso, ya te hubiese buscado hace tiempo _

- R: _¿Entonces de que hablamos?_

- Q: _Hablamos de que sabes que te amo y te comportas como una niña. Mientras que yo se que sientes lo mismo por mí, al menos podemos llevaros bien_

- R: _Es complicado Quinn, yo no quiero que haya problema entre nosotras, si te soy sincera me da miedo que termine peor _

- Q: _No tiene por qué haberlos…_

- R: _Estoy en otro punto, Quinn… estoy dedicada a mi trabajo y solo a eso, no quiero distracciones_ –Dice sin pensar

- Q_: ¡¿Distracciones? No lo puedo creer!_

- R: _No quise decir eso… yo…_

- Q: _¡Pero es lo que has dicho!_

- R: _¡¿Te fijas?! Nunca llegamos a nada_ –Alza los brazos frustrada

- Q: _Si, por lo que veo ya esto es imposible, de nada vale lo que intente, ahora solo sirvo de estorbo_ –Espetó a punto de llorar

- R: _No es lo que he querido decir, es solo que ahora mismo estoy en otro punto como te he dicho, no quiero arruinar más las cosas ni que nada me agobie_

- Q: _Eso que dices no ayuda en nada… es algo egoísta, pero tampoco te obligare a que sientas lo mismo que yo_ -Se limpia las lagrimas que ya habían comenzado a caer

Rachel la mira fijamente, recuerda todo lo vivido, todo lo que su cuerpo siente cuando la tiene al lado y todo lo que su mente vacaciona recordándola, aun cuando estaba en un punto "sin retorno" según ella

- R: _Nunca serás un estorbo en mi vida_ -Afirma suavemente

- Q: _Una distracción es casi lo mismo…_

- R: _Siento haber dicho eso, pero no es lo que quiero expresar con respecto a ti _

- Q: _Entonces explícate porque la verdad no entiendo_

- R: _Desde el primer día que te vi no paraba de pensar en ti, incluso cuando tú te empeñabas en alejarme a toda costa, me gritabas, me insultabas y me ignorabas en otras ocasiones…-_Recuerda con nostalgia haciendo que la otra chica suspirara-. _Poco a poco fui entrando mas en tu vida sin que te dieras cuenta y sin que yo me diera cuenta hasta donde estaba llegando _

- Q: _Era de lo peor contigo…_ -Acepta

- R: _En ocasiones_ –Mueve se cabeza de lado y lado- _Siempre has sido una persona complicada y yo alguien dramático_ –Bromea encogiéndose de hombros y sacando una sonrisa en la rubia- _Pero a lo largo de ese camino, en donde te conocí realmente, donde vi que eras dulce, cariñosa, talentosa y una gran amiga… también afirme que eras proteccionista, terca, mal humorada e incluso insegura en muchas cosas y eso justamente fue lo que determino lo que sentía _

- Q: _¿Qué era una completa loca?_

- R: _No, que te amaba con locura_ –Afirma con seguridad- _Porque te das cuenta que amas a alguien cuando aquellos defectos que posee son los que más adoras y los que más te hacen sentir cerca de esa persona _

Quinn traga saliva con dificultad y comienza a derramar algunas lágrimas igual que Rachel

- R: _Llegaste a mi vida para hacer eso… para mover mi mundo y sé que a lo largo me has correspondido a cada cosa que te he dado, pero…_ –Limpia sus lagrimas_- Ahora no puedo centrarme en eso, no sería justo para ti estar con alguien que no puede darte todo lo que mereces, decidí afianzarme en mi carrera y sé que no funcionaria lo nuestro en este punto. Discutimos por cientos de cosas hace unos meses, cometimos errores al decir palabras que no debimos decir y creo que no vale la pena volver a arruinarlo ahora mismo _

- Q: _Creo que he llegado tarde a tu nueva vida_ -Susurra con la vista nublada

- R: _Nunca te has ido de ella…_

Esas fueron las últimas palabras de Rachel antes de alejarse conteniendo las lágrimas y dejando a Quinn bañada en ellas

"_Cuando el amor no duela en ningún punto de las historias, entonces podremos decir con toda seguridad que no existe tal cosa"_


	49. Tocando el cielo

**Capitulo 48**

"**Tocando el cielo" **

Sábado 15 de diciembre de 2018

Las bodas son eventos importantes en la vida de las personas que tienen por creencia que el unirse de esa forma expresa o engrándese un sentimiento.

Para muchas personas es una ceremonia que esta "de sobra" puesto que si amas a alguien o quieres pasar con esa persona toda la vida, no es necesario firmar un papel o decir "acepto" ante cientos de personas, no obstante, existen algunos que incluso rayan en lo extravagante y ostentoso a la hora de organizar dicho evento…

Y este era el caso de Santana López

Porque aquel 15 de Diciembre la chica se unía en matrimonio con su amor de toda la vida, obviamente le hablamos de Brittany Pierce.

Desde el día anterior ellas, junto a amigos cercanos y familia, se encontraban en una gran mansión de los Hamptons, gracias a los contactos de bienes raíces que poseía Santana, la casa que alquilaron por todo el fin de semana, contaba con 8 habitaciones, 10 baños, diversas salas y jardines perfectos para celebrar precisamente una boda.

La decoración era impecable, flores amarillas por petición de Brittany, gusto que costó mucho dinero debido a que acercándose la navidad las flores debían ser compradas y traídas desde otro lugar, sin embargo, no les importo, todo debía ser perfecto porque Santana López tenía que salir en la revistas como la "perra" con la mejor boda del año, o al menos eso le dijo ella a su futura esposa hace unos meses.

La organización estaba perfecta, pero había "detalles" que estaban volviendo loco a muchas personas en aquel lugar…

Las damas de honor no estaban de acuerdo con el color del vestido, esto ocasiono una discusión con Kurt pues él, junto a Brittany, lo había escogido

Tina, la vieja amiga de la secundaria, Marley, Quinn, Rachel y Kurt eran "Las damas de honor"

Y el color morado de sus vestidos mas el traje con corbatín del chico había sido motivo de discusión a lo largo de la semana, intensificándose el día anterior cuando todos estaban juntos…

Quinn opinaba que parecía el dinosaurio Barney con el traje, Rachel se reía y esta se enfadaba el doble puesto que desde que ambas llegaron no paraban de lanzarse indirectas debido a que Spencer era la acompañante de Rachel y por alguna razón no paraba de tirársele encima cada vez que a la veía.

Esto obviamente a Quinn la enfurecía, luego de la conversación hace una semana, poco habían cruzado palabras y ahora resulta que venía con esta chica desesperante a "restregársela por la cara"

Esas fueron sus palabras mientras hablaba por teléfono con Jess, la cual debido a compromisos laborales no pudo asistir

Por otro lado Rachel trataba de no hacerle mucho caso, en realidad las muestras de afecto no eran nada íntimas y tampoco eran novias ni siquiera "con derecho". Spencer era una invitada más y la morena solo la llevo con ella porque le pareció adecuado

El punto es que no dejaban de matarse con la mirada o hacer comentarios sarcásticos cuando alguna decía un comentario fuera de lugar sobre la otra.

Hubo un momento en el que Quinn por celos dijo que quizás comenzaría a salir con un compañero de trabajo que se parecía mucho a un actor de Hollywood, esto hizo que Rachel riera con sarna y respondiera…

- R: _Quizás es gay_

- Q: _¿Por qué tiene que serlo?_ –Pregunta de brazos cruzados

- R: Porque acabas de decir que se cuida el cutis mas que Kurt y usa mas ropa de diseñador que tu, eso pinta a gay… a menos que en verdad sea actor o trabaje en el negocio de la moda, lo cual me deja claro que en la segunda opción…

- K: _También puede ser gay_ –Añade Kurt y saber en lo que se metía

- R: _Exacto _

- Q: _Ustedes no saben nada_ –Espeta y camina enfada ocasionando una carcajada en Rachel

Todo muy infantil... para gusto de muchos

- _¡Santana, quédate quieta!_ –Su madre le reprochaba el moverse una vez más cuando el modisto estaba haciendo los últimos ajustes al vestido

- S: _¡Este maldito vestido me pica! _

- _Solo son unos retoques, en un minuto estará lista_ –Decía el hombre que ya quería desaparecer de la habitación y no escuchar más reproches o berrinches, tanto de Santana como de sus amigas

Todas las "damas de honor" estaban en una gran habitación de la mansión esperando los últimos retoques de Santana ya que Brittany había pedido privacidad o quizás no quería escuchar mas discusiones

Por ello estaba en otra habitación con su Madre y su tía Judy

- M: _Te queda hermoso, San_ –Marley la miraba atreves del espejo con los ojos brillantes

- Ti: _Si, Santana… te vez wow –_Esta vez era Tina la que, parada al lado de la otra chica, suspiraba

- S: _Si, lo sé… soy sexy y hermosa, todo me queda bien_ –Se encoge de hombros y el modisto rueda los ojos

- R: _Cuidado con tu ego que te puede ahogar…_ -Comentaba Rachel mientras acomodaba el corbatín morado de Cometa

Porque el perro tenía un traje diseñado por Kurt del mismo color que los demás…

El llevaría los anillos e incluso había ensayado para eso

- S: _¡Cállate, Berry! Mejor procura que tu perro no vaya a hacer caer nuestros anillos, ¡me gustaron mucho dinero!_

- _¡Santana, respeta!_ –Otro regaño de su madre

- S:_ ¡Mama, pero ella me está molestando!_

- _¡Todo listo!_ –Exclama el hombre feliz de tener que irse e interrumpiendo los quejidos infantiles de la otra

- Q: _¡Por fin!_ –Se levanta la rubia

- K: _¿Cómo me veo?_ –Pregunta acomodándose por decima vez el corbatín morado

- Q: _Hermoso_ –Le sonríe con cariño

- K: _Tú no te quedas atrás_

-. Q: _Si, aunque este color…_

- S: _¡No quiero volver a escuchar nada del maldito color del vestido!_ –Amenaza Santana en forma general, para luego girarse y mirar su maquillaje ignorando que su madre había comenzado a llorar otra vez al verla vestida de novia

- H: _¡¿Ya están listas las princesas?!_ –Canturrea Hiram entrando con su impecable traje blanco

- R: _Si, estamos listas, pero Cometa no quiere dejarse el corbatín_ –Comenta rendida con la prenda en su mano mientras el perro andaba olfateando las flores que iban a llevar las damas de honor

- H: _Luego se lo colocas, deberían ir saliendo, el juez llego y casi todos están listos en sus asientos_

- _Bueno, vamos saliendo por favor_ –Decía la madre de la latina- _Hija estas tan…_ -Volvía a secarse las lágrimas

- S: _Ya, mama…_ -La abrazaba y besa su cabeza con dulzura

- K: _Las esperamos en el pasillo_ –Anuncia el chico saliendo con el resto de sus amigas

La hora de inicio era a las 2:00 pm. En el jardín de la casa estaban colocadas diversas carpas y mesas, y justo delante de la mesa del juez se encontraban sillas enfiladas para la ceremonia inicial.

Brittany iba a salir luego de Santana, justamente como se había ensayado, por eso uno de los organizaciones estaba anunciándole a la latina que saliera ahora mismo hasta el jardín central

- Q: _Juro que me quitare este vestido cuando se hayan casado_ –Decía Quinn parada en el gran pasillo junto a los demás

- S: _Haz lo que quieras, pero hasta que Brittany no sea mi mujer no te quitas eso_ –Volvían las amenazas- _¡Mama apúrate!_ –Grita a la mujer que se había quedado atrás

- Q: _Deja tu mal humor, Santana_

- S: _Deja de criticar el vestido_

- Q: _He dicho que no me gusta_

- _¿Por qué no te gusta? ¡Te queda bien!_ –Pregunta una voz chillona a su espalda- _Hola chicos… Wow… que linda Santana _–Era Spencer la que llegaba

- Q: _¿A ti quien te pidió opinión?_ –Se gira y enfrente a la chica

- R: _Solo fue un comentario, Quinn, no tienes que ser tan amargada_

- Q: _A mí no me interesan los comentarios de tu novia_

- K: _Por favor chicas…_ -Susurra Kurt mirando alrededor.

La maquilladora, el modista, algunos organizadores y otras personas miraban curiosos la escena

- R: _En realidad solo te interesan tus propios comentarios, no superas el tema del vestido_

- Sp: _Quizás te queda algo apretado, es muy pequeño o tu muy grande para él _ –Añade de nuevo Spencer para rematar la situación

- Q: _¡Cállate!_

- R: _¡Cállate tu y deja de ser tan paranoica!_

- S: _¡CALLENSE TODOS!_ –Santana grita tan fuerte que Cometa se esconde entre las piernas de Hiram que impactado detuvo su camino hasta los chicos- _¿Qué mierda pasa?_

- Q: _Pasa que…_

- S: _¡Nada, me tienen cansada! –_Se paraba en frente del gran grupo

- R: _Pues dile a Quinn que…_

- S: _¡Tu también, Berry!_ –La señala con el ramo de flores- _¡Las dos no paran de discutir por tonterías! Si no es el vestido, es cualquier estupidez, parecen niñas malcriadas_

- R: _Para un poco, Santana_ –Alzaba la mano

- S: _¡No paro nada, Rachel! Es mi boda y le pido por lo menos un poco de respeto, dejen de hacer ver el ambiente como una maldita película de comedia, donde dos imbéciles como ustedes_ –Señala tanto a Quinn como a la morena- _solo discuten tonterías cuando en realidad desean ¡Arrancarse la ropa y comerse la boca en una de las habitaciones!_

- M: _Oh…Dios_

- K: _Exploto la bomba…_

- S: _Y no me vengan con que no tengo razón, lo único que le pasa a las dos es que se quieren tanto que les da miedo decir o hacer algo mal delante de la otra, pero gracias al maldito orgullo, hacen comentarios para quedar por encima de aquello que las latina y sin embargo… Quedan peor_ –Espeto con contundencia para arrastrar a su madre y buscar a su padre en la salida_- ¡Maduren!_ –Grita por última vez

Todos quedaron boquiabiertos por las palabras de la latina, Kurt tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y Tina casi deja caer el ramos de flores en sus manos mientras que Quinn y Rachel no hacían más que esquivarse las miradas completamente avergonzadas porque sabían que aquellas palabras dichas por Santana

Eran completamente ciertas

- Sp: _Eh… yo los espero fuera_

- H: _Vamos, chicos, se hace tarde_ –Sentencia Hiram tratando de aligerar el habiente- _¡Es hora de la boda!_

* * *

La ceremonia fue hermosa, cuando Brittany Llego de brazo de su padre hasta donde estaba Santana, la latina lucho consigo misma para contener las lagrimas.

No fueron más de 40 minutos cuando el juez hablo y las declaro unidas en matrimonio, las palabras de Brittany al entregarle los anillos hizo conmover a todos pues relato desde el inicio de su relación hasta incluso los momentos que discutían.

Luego de ello fueron a la recepción siendo felicitadas por todos, bailaron, comieron y bromearon hasta cansarse

El ambiente estaba más aliviado y las discusiones por cosas como el color de un vestido no eran importantes.

Por otro lado Quinn y Rachel cruzaban de vez en cuando miradas, pero esta vez no estaban llenas de celos o con la profunda intensión de una palabra sarcástica, más bien era de timidez y vergüenza por lo sucedido

Ver el amor de sus amigas, las hizo recordar su propia historia, el sentimiento que compartían y la cobardía que aun albergaba dentro de cada una…

- E: _¿Por qué tan sola?_ –Llegaba Emily hasta la mesa donde Rachel jugaba con su copa

Ella y Hanna llegaron esa misma mañana a la boda luego de pasar toda la semana en New York

- R: _Estaba viendo a ese par bailar_ –Dice sonriente y señalando a sus padres que intentaban hacer una conga con la mama de Santana y el padre de Brittany

- E: _Se ven muy felices… de hecho todos se ven muy animados, excepto tú… _

- R: _Estoy bien, es solo que fue una semana ocupada, supongo que Hanna te conto todo lo que se ha promocionado, desde radio hasta periódicos y TV ¡Es una locura!_

- E: _Estas hecha para eso ¿O no puedes con ello?_ –La mira con los ojos entrecerrados

- R: _Claro que puedo… es solo que le estoy tomando el ritmo _

- E: _Te creeré…_ -Toma de su copa- _por cierto ¿Quién es esa chica que estaba bailando con Kurt hace rato? _–Pregunta viendo como Spencer acechaba a uno de los invitados, al parecer el chico no quería bailar pero ella insistía

- R: _Oh… es Spencer, ella es… especial_ –Ríe

- E: _¿Especial? Son novias o…_

- R: _No, no, nada que ver_ –Aclara rápidamente- _tuvimos algo pero nunca fuimos novias en realidad y ahora solo amigas en toda la extensión de la palabra _

- E: _Pensé que si había algo, como Quinn la quiere asesinar con la mirada cada vez que la ve_ –Bromea aunque en el fondo quería sacar el tema

- R: _Quinn siempre ha sido muy dominante_ –Muerde su labio inferior al recordar los celos de la otra

- E: _Y mas contigo, lo recuerdo muy bien, yo misma los viví..._ –Sentencia y ambas comienzan a reír

- R: _Hay cosas que no cambian_ –Continuaba riendo

- K: _¡Rachel dile a Spencer que deje de coquetear con mi hombre!_ –Llegaba Kurt histérico

- Sp: _¡El no es gay!_

- K: _¡Si lo es!_

- R: _¿De qué hablan?_

- K: _Que ese hermoso caballero que esta allá –_Señala a un apuesto rubio compañero de trabajo de Brittany- _Sera mío esta noche _

- Sp: _Rachel, ese chico no es gay, lo puedo jurar, mi Gaydar no se activa con él_

- K: _¡¿insinúas que tienes mejor Gaydar que yo?! –_La mira ofendido y la otra se voltea en busca de "su hombre", eso si es que Kurt en su carrera no la detenía

- E: _Esto es mejor que los shows que ve Hanna los lunes por la noche –_Emily no paraba de reír

- R: _Y créeme cada año es peor_

- E: _No lo dudo, y disculpa que te deje, voy a buscar a Hanna, creo que si no la detengo comienza a hablar de trabajo con todos y se olvida de mí _

- R: _Claro, ve tranquila_ –Dice viendo como luego la otra se aleja

Rachel no estaba triste, en realidad había disfrutado la fiesta, pero lo sucedido antes de la ceremonia la había hecho pensar y replantear algunas cosas, sin embargo, no sabía cómo comenzar.

De repente la presencia de alguien interrumpe sus pensamientos

- _Hola ¿Me puedo sentar?_ –La voz tímida de un chico la distrajo

- R: _Si… hola_ –Le regala una inmensa sonrisa

- _¿Cómo estás?_

- R: _Muy bien… es maravilloso verte luego de tanto tiempo, ¿Me recuerdas verdad?_

- _Claro, de otra forma no me hubiese acercado, aunque no lo creas soy algo tímido todavía_

- R: _Supongo que es parte de tu "algo"_ –hace comillas con los dedos

- _Soy especial_ –Bromea sonrojado

- R: _Tu hermana me conto que aun practicas soccer_

- _Si, lo hago, soy el capitán_

- R: _Me alegro por ti, siempre fuiste bueno y supongo que ahora eres el mejor_

- _Siempre seré Tomy el chico tímido, pero a menos me respetan un poco por ser el capitán_ –Se encoge de hombros- _¿Y Cometa? Me agrado verlo estaba muy guapo con ese traje_

- R: _Esta descansando, lo lleve dentro porque lo veía algo inquieto, al parecer mi padre le dio de comer algo que no debía…-_Hace una mueca de preocupación- _y por lo visto te recordó, note como se te lanzo encima cuando te vio_

- T: _Es un perro especial… y es un campeón, nunca olvida _

- R: _Y tu también eres un chico especial, lo has dicho_ –Lo mira con ojos brillantes

Cualquiera diría que Rachel estaba coqueteando con él, pero al verlo frente a frente luego de tanto tiempo hizo que reviviera aquellos días donde un tímido niño desea ser integrado a los demás y donde a pesar de sus miedos defendía a su hermana y a ella misma por encima de cualquier cosa

- T: _Me acerque porque no tuve tiempo de hacerlo cuando llegue, creo que todos estaban muy estresados con el tema de la decoración y la ropa…discutiendo todo el tiempo_

- R: _Si, siento eso…_

- T: _Quería decirte que por mucho tiempo quise que mi hermana te llevara de nuevo casa, así sea para cenar o jugar un rato… no lo sé, eran pensamientos de niño y tú eras como mi única amiga genial, tenía muchos niños alrededor, pero siempre fuiste la que me sacaba del rincón_

- R: _Tú saliste adelante solo, lo que pasa es que tu padre te sometía a exigencias absurdas_

- T: _Lo sé, pero tú me diste la valentía, siempre ibas por delante de forma positiva, ayudándonos a mi hermana y a mí, quizás cuando tenía ocho años no sabría como decírtelo, pero ahora si lo puedo hacer_ –Con timidez se levanta y la mira

- R: _¿Qué sucede?_ –Hace el mismo gesto y lo mira extrañada

El chico tenía casi 16 años, era muy apuesto y con la típica mirada penetrante de los Fabray, sin embargo, a pesar de su altura y semblante imponente, quedaba en él la timidez del pequeño chico que llego a Ohio, amigo de Cometa y fiel seguidor de Rachel Berry

- T: _Muchas gracias_ –Fue lo que dijo para luego abrazarla entre tímido y seguro

Rachel no pudo contener las lagrimas y abrazándolo fuerte dice lo siguiente

- R:_ Gracias a ti y a Quinn, por haberse cruzado en mi vida _–Susurra

- T: _¡Que fuerte!_ –Dice de repente riendo totalmente rojo mientras Rachel se limpiaba las lagrimas- _Si mi madre me ve se burla de mi, con mi chica soy muy tímido _–Expresa justamente tímido con las manos en los bolsillos

- R: _Eso poco a poco lo vas superando_ –Bromea riendo

- T: _Lo intentare…_

- R: _¿Y qué planeas estudiar en la universidad?_

- T: _Diseño grafico, aun amo dibujar_

- R: _!Eso es fantástico! Seguro serás de los mejores_

- M_: Rach, Britt y San van a dar un discurso_ –Marley interrumpía la conversación

- R: _Ok _

- T: _Mejor me voy, Britt me dijo que quería que hablara por micro y eso no se me da_ –negaba con la cabeza- _Nos vemos luego Rachel_ –Le da una última mirada y sonrojado se aleja.

* * *

Horas después y cuando la noche ya había caído, los invitados seguían festejando, algunos más tomados que otros como Hiram que al parecer no sabía ni donde estaba parado y era arrastrado por Leroy.

El discurso de parte de Santana y Brittany fue un desastre, la bailarina comenzó a cantar y Santana con copas de más a llorar proclamando todo el amor que tenia por su ahora esposa mientras agradecía a sus amigos y familiares presentes

Fue algo entre conmovedor y gracioso, Rachel lo disfruto y luego de la conversación con Tomy, sus ánimos habían crecido considerablemente

Quinn por su parte, estuvo tranquila, conversaba con algunas personas y bailaba de vez en cuando, pero aun no habían vuelto a cruzar palabra

Por eso cuando Rachel vio a la chica alejarse hasta el interior de la casa, la siguió y de paso observo cómo se encontraba Cometa, al parecer no había novedad pues el animal seguía tranquilo en uno de los sofás de la sala donde Santana se cambio. Incluso pudo notar como juego un rato con las cortinas rasgadas

Cuando se disponía a Salir ve como Quinn entra con la intensión de buscar algo

- Q: _Oh, lo siento… yo vine a buscar algo en mi bolso_ –Dice de inmediato

- R: _No te preocupes, yo solo vine a ver como estaba Cometa y si no había hecho mucho desastre_ –Trata de sonreír

- Q: _¿Está enfermo? _

- R: _No, es solo que esta mayor y no puede comer de todo…_

- Q: _Entiendo…_ -Muerde su labio inferior nerviosa y esquiva luego la mirada para buscar entre su bolso lo que sea que necesitaba

- R: _Y… ¿Qué tal la fiesta? _–Trata de ser casual por alguna razón

Quinn la mira divertida, sabía que la morena deseaba entrar en el tema

- Q: _Rachel… siento lo de hace rato, siento ser tan pesada a veces_

- R: _No te preocupes, los celos a veces traicionan la razón_ –Sentencia divertida sentándose en un sillón

- Q: _¿Celos?_ –Alza una ceja

- R: _Si, estabas celosa de Spencer…_

- Q: _Y tu de mi compañero de trabajo_

- R: _¿El gay?_

Quinn resopla

- Q: _Como sea…_

- R: _Quinn, no quiero que vuelve a suceder esto y sé que lo he repetido muchas veces, pero no quiero más discusiones_ –La mira fijamente para luego levantarse y quedarse frente a frente con aquellos ojos avellanas- _Creo que no hemos dicho las mejores palabras o quizás no hemos tomado las mejores decisiones, pero lo que te dije la otra noche fue verdad, yo no quiero que esto se acabe porque te aprecio, pero tampoco quiero arruinarlo…_

- Q: _Yo también he tenido miedo Rachel, pero te amo y no hay nada que desee más que estar contigo, a pesar de las estúpidas discusiones o las escenas de celos que se que no llevan a nada_ –Baja la mirada

- R: _A veces somos unas idiotas…_ -Ríe

- Q: _Dicen que el amor vuelve idiota a todo ser humano_ _que una vez fue racional_

- R: _Si… algo he escuchado_ –Le sonríe mientras se miran fijamente- _Por cierto, tu vestido te queda hermoso, a pesar que no te gusta el color, no le veo nada malo_

- Q:_ ¿Tú crees? _–Pregunta girando sobre sí misma

- R: _Si, resalta tu…_ -Señala pero no menciona

- Q: _¿Mi qué?_

- R: _Tu trasero, siempre has tenido un hermoso trasero y con el vestido luce el doble de genial_ – Sentencia rápidamente y completamente roja

Quinn suelta una carcajada por la cara de la chica y se acerca un poco mas

- Q: _Dime algo Rachel… ¿No extrañas tenerme como antes? ¿No extrañas mis besos, mis caricias, las noches sin ropa en tu cama mientras tus padres pensaban que dormíamos?_ –Pregunta a centímetros de su rostro y con un tono de voz tan sexy que las bragas de Rachel sufrieron las consecuencias

La morena traga saliva con dificultad y sin poder responder balbucea

- R: _Yo… yo…_

- Q: _Dime… porque yo la verdad si te extraño en todos los sentidos –_Afirma con seguridad y desequilibrando aun mas a la otra chica

Quinn ríe por dentro al ver a Rachel perpleja y tímida, no quedaban rastros de la chica madura y fuerte que se mostraba a veces, ahora más bien era como un recuerdo de lo que una vez fue cuando eran adolescentes

Las mejillas sonrojadas y las pupilas dilatadas probablemente de la intensidad del momento y las palabras de Quinn

Pero Rachel ya no tenía 17 años y a pesar de que en aquel entonces iba por lo que quería, ahora lo hacía con mucha más seguridad

Sin decir palabra alguna sujeta a Quinn por el cuello y une sus labios en un profundo beso

La rubia no hace ningún intento por separarla, por eso con fuerza la sujeta de la cintura hasta pegarla totalmente a su cuerpo

Sentir su aliento, su sabor, sus carnosos y deliciosos labios era su perdición

Rachel intensifica el gesto e introduce la lengua para saborear cada parte de la boca de Quinn, la boca que siempre disfruto como ninguna

Luego de unos minutos donde los besos no eran menos intensos, la morena baja despacio su mano por la espala de la otra y aprieta fuertemente su trasero haciendo que Quinn soltara un sonoro gemido

Luego de eso ambas se separan con la respiración agitada y los labios enrojecidos, pero con una mirada de lujuria más intensa que hace un momento

- Q: _Hazme tuya…_ -Fueron las palabras mágicas

Rachel segundos después cierra la puerta rápidamente y se acerca a Quinn de nuevo con gran disposición

La rubia ríe al ver las intensiones de la otra pues en su camino llama a Cometa que entusiasmado acude a su encierro…

Abre la puerta del baño de la habitación y lo deja dentro junto a un peluche que el perro solía llevar para entretenerse, todo esto para que no viera lo que definitivamente iba a suceder

Rachel la mira con intensidad y vuelve a conectar sus labios con los carnosos rosas de Quinn hasta que con pasos lentos la recuesta en el gran sillón de la habitación

Ambas gimen cuando Rachel coloca su rodilla en la entrepierna de Quinn y la otra mueve su pierna hasta rozar el centro de la morena

Se besan sin pudor, como si hubiesen pasado siglos de no realizar aquello y como si fuera la única salvación…

Rachel muerde el cuello de Quinn con sensualidad mientras que la otra comenzaba a desabrochar su vestido

Minutos después solo se veían dos vestidos morados por el suelo y dos cuerpos desnudos en un sillón

- R: _Te amo…-_Susurraba excitada en su oído mientras que poco a poco iba introduciendo su mano en el centro completamente ansioso de la rubia

- Q: _Yo también te amo_ –Repite en el mismo tono mientras que iba descendiendo su mano a unirse en el centro de la chica

Ambas gimen con fuerza al sentirse y comenzar leves movimientos con sus cuerpos y manos

- R: _No pares…-_Decía moviéndose con más rapidez mientras mordisqueaba el mentón de Quinn

El vaivén de sus cuerpos era cada vez más intensos y los gemidos menos controlados

Estaban completamente sudadas y susurrándose palabras que las calentaban aun mas

En un rápido movimiento Rachel entrelaza sus piernas con Quinn y comienza a moverse con más intensidad que antes

- Q: _¡Oh dios!_ –Gime más fuerte sosteniendo el trasero de la morena y ayudándola en su movimiento

Iban con sus cuerpos perfectamente acoplados a un mismo ritmo, rápido, fuerte y sensual…

- R: _Ya… casi_ –Dice con dificultad producto del esfuerzo

Segundos después ambas tocan el cielo…


	50. La vida te enseña a vivir

**N/A: Hola, esta sera mi ultima "nota de autor" la hago para agradecer la paciencia que tuvieron con esta historia. Muchas gracias a los que estuvieron desde el inicio y gastaron minutos de su día para leer esto que tanto disfrute escribir, los que se "incluyeron" cuando iba mas avanzado e incluso los que dejaban sus comentarios. Desde el que adoraba el capitulo hasta el que decía "no me gusto esto.." GRACIAS  
**

**El próximo capitulo sera el final, tengo muchas ideas en mente pero no se cuando vuelva a subir otra historia, igualmente..****. nos estamos leyendo :) **

**Saludos y besos sabor a caramelo**

* * *

**Capitulo 49**

"**La vida te enseña a vivir" **

Sábado 26 de enero de 2019

En la vida atravesamos por diferentes etapas, la primeras en donde aprendes los hábitos básicos de un ser humano, para luego de estar "Medianamente adaptado" poder sobrevivir.

Desde aprender atarse los cordones, hasta aprender a conducir, sin embargo, no existe el completo aprendizaje, cada ser humano a medida que va creciendo aprende de la vida y "no la vida de ellos", bien sea un joven de 25 años o un anciano de 85, no hay límites para encontrar un nuevo obstáculo y una moraleja detrás de él.

A pesar de que somos consientes de que en cualquier momento algo nuevo ocurrirá, aun así hay cosas que no esperamos por el simple hecho de no "desear que ocurran", pero que al final…

Nos enseñan de nuevo a vivir…

- H: _Rachel, tienes una llamada, estuvieron tratando de comunicarse contigo a tu móvil, pero no atendiste _ –Anuncia Hanna entrando a la habitación de hotel donde estaba la chica

La morena se encontraba en Los Ángeles desde hace dos días para ir a un pequeño evento y dar una rueda de prensa ante la promoción de su sencillo en California

Ya habían pasado algunas semanas luego de la boda de sus amigas y estrenando el año nuevo comenzaba a desarrollarse una agenda más apretada

- R: _¿tiene que ser ahora? Falta poco para comenzar_ –Dice retocando su maquillaje

- H: _Es Santana… le dije que ibas a bajar ya, pero debido a la urgencia deberías responder_

Rachel toma el teléfono preocupada

- R: _¿Qué sucede Santana?_ –Pregunta de inmediato

- S: _Hola, Rach… Eh… no sé cómo decirte esto_ –Menciona La latina del otro lado de la línea

- R_: ¡Habla por favor!_

- S: _¡Esta bien, pero no grites!_ –Exclama nerviosa y luego de resoplar habla- _Tu sabes que estas cosas pasan, todos lo esperábamos y bueno… _

Santana deja las palabras en el aire esperando que su amiga comprendiera

- R: _¿Es… es él verdad?_ –Pregunta susurrando con un nudo en la garganta

- S: _Si, paso hace unos minutos, disculpa por interrumpirte, le explique a Hanna lo que paso y entendió… también pensé que te gustaría saberlo ahora mismo _

- R: _Si... gracias_ _por avisar_ –Sentencia como puede cerrando los ojos y limpiando sus lagrimas

- S: _¿Estás bien?_ –Indaga preocupada por el silencio de la otra

- R: _Lo estaré, tomo el primer vuelo y voy para allá en cuanto termine… _

- S: _Esta bien, te esperaremos para hacer lo que quieras hacer_

- R: _Ok_ –Dice y cuelga la llamada para luego buscar a su amiga con la mirada

- H: _¿Todo bien?_ –Pregunta la chica que se había quedado cerca de la puerta

- R: _Si… es solo que es un tema complicado para mí, él era…_

- H: _Lo entiendo, Rachel, en cuanto terminemos puedes irte a New York a ver a los chicos, yo hablo con Paul y el lunes temprano podemos finiquitar otros asuntos aquí _

- R: _Eso hare, muchas gracias_ –Le regala una amable sonrisa

- H: _Muy bien, te dejo para que te des los últimos retoques y en 10 minutos bajamos_ -Explica antes de retirarse

Rachel se mira en techo por varios segundos y suspira con pesadez

- R: _El show debe continuar…_

* * *

- M: _¿Qué te dijo?_ –Pregunta Marley cuando Santana colgó la llamada

- S: _Que vendrá en cuanto pueda, ahora mismo iban a comenzar la rueda de prensa, apenas son las nueve de la mañana en Los Ángeles, nos da tiempo llevarlo a algún lugar cuando ella llegue_

- K: _Dios… creo que escogimos el peor momento para llamar_ –Kurt estaba nerviosa luego de la noticia

- B: _Lo voy a extrañar…_ -La bailarina tenía los ojos rojos de llorar

- S: _De alguna u otra forma… todos lo extrañaremos, Britt,_

- Q: _Rachel es fuerte, pero ahora debe desear con toda sus fuerzas estar aquí_… -Dice la rubia con preocupación

Kurt y las chicas la llamaron en cuanto ocurrió el desafortunado acontecimiento y no dudo en acudir al departamento que Rachel compartía con sus amigos, en parte por que imagino que la morena regresaría

- M: _¿Y donde lo llevaremos?_

- S: _Creo que debemos esperar a Rachel para hacer cualquier cosa_

- Q_: Estoy de acuerdo_

- B: No quiero ver a Rach triste, ella se fue feliz porque él estaba mejor -Brittany rompía a llorar una vez más en los brazos de su esposa

- Q: _Son cosas que pasan, Britt…_

- K: _Voy a prepara mas café_

- S: _Britt, ven, vamos a comer algo, seguro Rachel tiene aquí esas tortas dulces que te gustan_ –Cuando menciono aquello la lagrimas comenzaron a desaparecer

Quinn y Marley se quedan en el living completamente en silencio.

La rubia estaba perdida en sus pensamientos mientras que la otra la miraba fijamente

- M: _Quinn… ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? _–La chica la mira y le hace un gesto para que continuara- _Se que no somos amigas de siempre, pero… ¿Tu y Rachel luego de lo sucedido volvieron o quedaron como antes?_

- Q: _No te preocupes, creo que existe mucha confianza en este lugar_ –Sonríe_- y a tu pregunta, te refieres a ¿Luego de tener sexo? _

- M: _Si, bueno tu sabes… no es que lo ande preguntando es solo que…_

- Q: _Lo sé_ –La interrumpe al ver su nerviosismo- _Todos saben que nos acostamos luego de que Santana llegara y quisiera derribar la puerta para luego gritar que olía a sexo y que éramos conejos en celo _–Explica seria causando risa en Marley

- M: _Eso fue realmente gracioso_ –Reía tratando de controlarse- _¿Cómo quedaron las cosas? Ya sabes, entre tú y Rachel_

- Q: _Quedaron igual, la verdad es que hablamos poco y luego de la boda no la vi porque tuve que viajar con mi madre y mi hermano_

- M: _¿No volvieron hablar más?_

- Q: _Si lo hicimos pero muy poco, me envió un mensaje para navidad y hablamos, cuando volví ella estuvo en el estudio ocupada, nos vimos solo una vez y antes de irse a Los Ángeles la llame_

- M: _¿Y qué tal se comporta ella ahora?_ –Estaba interesada

- Q: _Pues… está más accesible que hace unos meses, pero creo que esta aun centrada en otra cosa y yo la verdad no quiero entrometerme para no terminar en una gran discusión, luego de lo que paso el día de la boda prefiero esperar a que ella de el siguiente paso_

- M: _Mira… Rachel ha cambiado mucho y no creo que esa sea la solución para que vuelvan_ –Dice convencida- _¿Por qué quieres volver con ella, verdad?_

- Q: _Si, claro que quiero, pero tampoco la quiero presionar, como tú dices… ella ha cambiado y ahora con todo lo de su disco está ocupada en otras cosas_

- M: _Pero eso no evita que no puedes estar de nuevo con ella, es solo que es una cabezota y quiere hacerse la dura porque piensa que es más fácil para las dos, pero créeme... Que dejes o esperes que ella dé el siguiente pasó no es la solución_

- Q: _¿Por qué lo dices?_

- M: _Porque aunque la llegue a conocer cuando se mudo a aquí… hace poco descubrí como era cuando te conoció, cada detalle, cada cosa que pensaba y que por alguna razón ella quiere dejar a un lado_

- Q: _No te estoy entendiendo…_

- M: _Ven conmigo_ –Se levanta

- Q: _¿A dónde?_ –La mira confundida pero se levanta igualmente

- K: _¿A dónde van?–_Kurt se asomaba desde la cocina

- M: _Le voy a mostrar algo a Quinn_ –Informa arrastrando a la rubia hasta su habitación

- Q: _¿Que me vas a mostrar? _

- M: _Espera…_

Marley va hasta su closet y baja una caja, dentro de ella rebusca rápidamente y saca algo que Quinn conocía muy bien

- Q: _Es la libreta de Rachel…-_La mira casi sonriendo

- M: _Si, la misma_

- Q: _¿Por qué la tienes tú?_ –Pregunta con el ceño fruncido y tomando el objeto con cuidado

- M: _Porque Rachel la boto… la quiso desechar y yo preferí guardarla, muchas veces la vi escribiendo en ella e imagine que era importante_

- Q: _Siempre ha escrito en ella_ –Pasaba las manos por la libreta con una gran estrella- _Desde que la conocí_

- M: _Puedo imaginarlo, ya que me tome el atrevimiento de leer algunas hojas, no todas_ –Aclara- _pero si lo hice y lo que encontré creo que debes leerlo y darte cuenta de lo que te dije hace poco… el siguiente paso lo debes dar tú para que, esa Rachel_ –Señala la libreta- _Vuelva _

- Q: _Me siento extraña al escucharte hablar de dos Rachel, pero supongo que te refieres a los escritos que hacia cuando era adolescente _

- M: _A todo lo que está en ella referido a algo muy participar… Solo quiero que la leas porque lo que está allí dentro solo mereces ser leído por ti y eso quizás te dé el valor de ir por ella, de dar tu el siguiente paso_ – Insiste juntando sus manos con las de la rubia que aun sujetaban la gruesa libreta

- Q: _Esta bien… la leeré aunque si Rachel se entera…_

- M: _La verdad no me importa, creo que a la final me lo agradecerá_ –Le guiña el ojo

* * *

Rachel llevaba aproximadamente una hora hablando con los periodistas, a su izquierda se encontraba Paul y a su derecha estaba Hanna escuchando atentamente.

Aunque no se sentía del todo bien luego de la llamada recibida, igualmente era toda una profesional y con la mejor de sus sonrisas, en ocasiones fingidas, estaba respondiendo a cada una de las preguntas

Le preguntaban de todo un poco, acerca de la proyección del disco y su nueva fama, acerca del nuevo sencillo y el éxito que había tenido en la radio, también un poco de su vida en forma más personal… lugar donde nació y universidad donde estudió.

Una persona le pregunto acerca de sus padres y ella no dudo en responder que eran dos hombres homosexuales de los cuales estaba orgullosa, Paul y Hanna estuvieron de acuerdo, pues ellos no le daban ningún tipo de censura a menos que fuera algo escandaloso que afectara su imagen como artista integral.

Si bien muchos eran amables a la hora de preguntar, había uno en particular que al comienzo le pregunto sobre su vida amorosa y ella dijo que estaba soltera, sin embargo el chico un poco pedante insistió en que una mujer tan joven y hermosa era poco probable que estuviera sin pareja haciendo que Rachel con una sonrisa de comercial le dijera "Las chicas hermosas nos gusta estar solas a veces"

Eso fue todo, aunque el hombre no quedo satisfecho

- _¿Piensa hacer alguna gira por Europa?_ –Pregunta una mujer

- _No, por ahora solo promocionaremos en Estados Unidos y de Europa solo Londres, pero con la salida disco trataremos de cubrir mas países, Europa y parte de Asia_ –Era Paul el que respondía

- _Tengo otra pregunta_ –Era el chico pedante- _¿Cree usted que puede manejar toda esta fama? Es decir, sabemos que su sencillo es de los más sonados en la radio, pero para las nuevas artistas no es fácil llevar toda una carga… muchos sabemos que fracasan en el primer intento_ –Pregunta con mucha sarna y las cejas levantadas

- R: _No tengo ningún problema con esto, desde muy niña fue mi sueño y he luchado día a día para lograrlo, por algo estoy aquí y por algo han confiado en mí_ _y sobre todo, apuestan por mi talento _–Sonríe amable

- _Que bien Srta Berry, de todas formas su rostro dice otra cosa, cuando se ha sentado tenía cara de funeral pero ha dicho que todo está bien, supongo que le debemos creer_ –Añade con la sonrisa mas hipócrita y fría para luego hacer algunas anotaciones

Rachel no comprendía la actitud de este periodista y Hanna le susurra "No le hagas caso, es el típico rompe pelotas de la prensa rosa que se cree Oprah"

- _Señor ¿Cuál es su nombre?_ –Llama la atención del mismo hombre y este se señala a sí mismo para confirmar que era con él- _Si, usted…_

- _Devon Holman_ –Responde cruzándose se piernas y acomodándose sus gafas grandes de pasta negra

- R: _Le hago ahora yo una pregunta y me disculpa el resto por esto… ¿Le gustan los perros? U otro animal para mascota…_

- _No, la verdad no tengo mascotas y creo que los perros son un problema, no se para que los adoptan o compran_

Rachel ríe con ironía y lo mira fijamente

- R: _Pues para mí son los seres más especiales que existen, incluso puedo confiar en ellos más que una persona… Quizás porque no irá con el chisme a nadie –_Dice el resto ríe excepto el hombre con el que hablaba

- _Eso es absurdo, solo traen problemas_ –Dice negando con la cabeza

- R: _No estoy de acuerdo, a un perro por ejemplo, no le importa el dinero; no le importa si vive en una mansión o en la casa más humilde del barrio más bajo; si le das de comer o con que jugar será feliz todo el día… tampoco le importa si tu eres negro, blanco, homosexual o heterosexual.. Él te va a querer igual_

- _Es su punto de vista, pero no entiendo a que viene todo esto, para mi siguen siendo un problema y no tiene que ver con lo que hemos hablado_

- R: _Esto viene, señor Holman… a que minutos antes me informaron que mi perro falleció_ –Confiesa soltando un leve suspiro- _Mi compañero desde hace mas de 7 años, mi amigo, el que no me defraudaba a diferencia de muchas personas… el que estaba esperándome en casa sin importar que yo me hubiese olvidado de darle comida un día anterior y que mi mejor amiga tuviera que acudir a hacerlo_ –Ríe por dentro al recordar la anécdota de Santana mientras ella viajaba- _Hoy lo perdí luego de tantos años a causa de que su corazón creció demasiado y por eso entre por esa puerta_ –Señala al fondo- _Con cara de funeral…porque soy humana, pero aun así estoy aquí respondiendo todas sus preguntas con sinceridad, porque puedo hacerlo y le digo, estoy aquí sentada aunque más que un animal se fue un miembro de mi familia, ese que me esperaba todos los días impaciente por un juego y que se sentaba en mi regazo mientras yo me olvidaba de lo que verdaderamente es "un problema"_ –hace comillas son sus dedos- _Gracias por sus preguntas_ –Finaliza con una sonrisa y se levanta sin mirar atrás

* * *

Quinn luego de un rato más en donde Kurt les informo que Rachel ya iba camino al aeropuerto, decidió ir a su casa para cambiarse y acompañarlos a donde sea que fueran a llevar a Cometa aquella tarde

Preparo un baño de agua tibia para relajarse un poco y al mismo tiempo ayudar con el frio que el invierno neoyorkino desprendía.

Luego de desvestirse mira sobre la cama observando como la libreta de Rachel sobresalía de su bolso, dudo por un momento, pero luego la tomo.

Quizás sería una buena opción leer durante el baño y no podía dudar que la llenaba de curiosidad lo que sea que estuviera escrito en ella

Despacio se introduce en la bañera dejando a un lado la libreta y luego de unos minutos de relajación la toma con cuidado para evitar que se mojara

Mira las primeras páginas y reconoce perfectamente la letra de Rachel, en ellas habían lo que parecía ser frases incompletas de canciones o versos que, a su percepción, estaban bastante bien

Sigue mirando distraídamente hasta que se encuentra con pequeñas pegatinas de colores resaltando hasta afuera algunas hojas. Cuando las abre comprende el porqué estaban marcadas y quizás la culpable no era Rachel si no Marley…

Jueves 18 de agosto de 2011 Era la primera fecha subrayada

"_Hoy cuando fui a la tienda del señor Jackson conocí a un ángel hermoso y malhumorado gracias a las travesuras de Cometa" _

Quinn ríe recordando el momento y continúa con la siguiente fecha y frase subrayada

Sábado 20 de agosto de 2011

"_Es tan hermosa, fotografía todo lo que encuentra y me encantaría saber que pasa por su cabeza mientras lo hace, pero no le agrado mucho. Hoy intente hablar con ella y no fue una misión exitosa" _

Miércoles 24 de agosto de 2011

"_Esta decidido, la voy a conquistar"_

Sábado 24 de septiembre de 2011

"_Hoy fue nuestra primera cita; hoy fue nuestro primer beso; hoy conoció mi magia y hoy sigo muriendo por ella aunque confieso que tengo miedo de no ser correspondida"_

Viernes 18 de noviembre de 2011

"_Ya es mi novia y es la chica más hermosa del universo, el mejor regalo de cumpleaños, la culpable de mis canciones románticas y la que me sigue hasta los sueños, jamás la dejare ir" _

Lunes 19 de diciembre de 2011

"_Hoy puedo decir con toda franqueza que este ha sido la mejor noche de toda mi existencia" _

Quinn se estremece al recordar que aquella noche fue la primera vez que hicieron el amor antes de Rachel hacer su audición.

Jueves 15 de Marzo de 2012

"_Odio a Russel Fabray, odio que no valore a sus hijos y que quiera separarme de ellos… odio que haga infeliz a la persona más especial del mundo, a Quinn" _

La rubia luego de leer esta frase deja caer una lágrima silenciosa y suspira para terminar de leer las frases marcadas

Viernes 22 de junio de 2012

"_Por alguna razón ella se alejo, creo que su padre tiene que ver, pero mientras yo finjo que todo está bien solo por complacerla… una vez mas" _

Viernes 29 de Junio de 2012

"_La deje ir… la deje ir a pesar de que deseo con toda mi alma vivir a su lado cada segundo, sin embargo, viviré los siguientes días para volverla a ver, hoy confió en ella, hoy confió en el destino no si es por creer que existe tal cosa o por querer aferrarme a algo" _

Sábado 21 de Julio de 2018

"_La volví a ver, estaba más hermosa que nunca, exitosa, madura y elegante, firme y con la misma sonrisa que me desarma, sin embargo, su vida es otra… tal como la esperaba y tal como mi corazón temía. Ya no es para mí"_

Y esa fue la última vez que Rachel Berry escribió en aquellas páginas, justamente el día de su reencuentro en New York…

La rubia a esta altura estaba bañada en lágrimas. Era maravilloso leer la perspectiva de Rachel en cada detalle de su relación, en cada momento en el que ella también sintió miles de emociones y sobre todo entender que su nuevo reencuentro fue un golpe duro para la morena, que ahora mismo desistía en ser la misma de antes solo por no ser lastimada y no lastimarla a ella…

Luego de terminar su baño, se viste dispuesta a hacer lo que debía hacer…

Dar el siguiente paso

* * *

Rachel llego aproximadamente a las 5 del a tarde, hora de NYC, luego de llegar a su departamento y encontrar a Cometa en el balcón completamente arropado, comenzó a llorar en silencio hasta que Kurt la abrazo y junto con los demás fueron a un pequeño cementerio do mascotas.

El mismo estaba al sur de Manhattan, contaba con pequeñas parcelas para enterrar sobre todo, gatos y perros. Muchas personalidades de la ciudad lo usaban y por ello era famoso, incluso Santana tuvo que usar sus contactos para encontrar un cupo aquel día. Era "ostentoso" para una mascota, pero muchas personas al igual que Rachel querían que ese pequeño amigo descansara en un lindo lugar… para siempre

La pequeña placa con la inscripción "Cometa Berry" mas el numero de su placa de registro, estaba ubicada entre algunos árboles y girasoles artificiales que el viento frio se encargaba de mover. Era un lindo lugar a pesar de todo

Rachel y los demás estuvieron un rato conversando entre ellos, excepto Quinn, pues esta acababa de llegar justo cuando los chicos se estaban alejando

- Q: _¿Ya se van?_ –Pregunta a Marley viendo como la chica caminaba hasta a ella mientras los otros se despedían de Rachel

- M: _Si, Rachel dice que la dejemos un rato sola, la esperaremos en el departamento, deberías hablar con ella…_ -Le sugiere y con una sonrisa se aleja

Quinn se despide de Kurt, Santana y Brittany mientras observaba en la distancia a Rachel.

La morena aun no se había percatado de su presencia, permanecía sentada en el césped con las piernas cruzadas y las manos dentro de su abrigo

Poco a poco la rubia se acerca y deja un objeto sobre la tumba de Cometa. Este gesto hizo que Rachel girara de inmediato y al viera con media sonrisa

- R: _Hola…_

- Q: _Eran sus favoritos_ –Hace referencia al frisbee que había colocado

- R: _Dejo una colección de ellos, sin contar los que robo_ –Reía despacio viendo como Quinn se sentaba a su lado

- Q: _¿Cómo estás? _

- R: _Estoy bien_ –Se encoge de hombros- _no es fácil despedir a alguien como él, pero son cosas que pasan aunque no queramos…_

- Q: _Solo tuve una mascota cuando era niña, pero a Cometa lo llegue a querer como una… era especial y tierno, imposible no amarlo aunque tuviera el afán de hacerme caer_

- R: _Era una de sus actividades favoritas_ –Ríe con la otra- _Hoy tuve un pequeño choque con un periodista, el dice que los animales son un estorbo y que equivocado esta_ –Negaba con la cabeza- _este pequeño ser siempre estuvo a mi lado por un buen tiempo, en las buenas y en las malas igual que mis amigos y aunque no podía hablar, yo podía sentir su alma, cuando escuchaba mis canciones o ladraba para que fuera hasta el lugar donde ocurría algo extraño_ -Suspira y limpia una pequeña lagrima

- Q: _El sabía lo que hacía… sabía lo que te gustaba y lo que te afectada, de eso estoy segura. Yo le agradezco muchas cosas_

- R: _¿Cuáles?_ –La mira interesada, pero la otra mantenía la vista fija en la pequeña placa

- Q: _El haber sido uno de los primeros amigos de mi hermano; pero sobre todo…El haberme derribado aquel día en la tienda del señor Jackson porque conocí a la persona más maravillosa de todas_ –Esta vez si la mira con intensidad- _Quizás te iba a conocer de cualquier forma en esa ciudad, pero él hizo que nuestros encuentros fueran más interesantes, la primera…_

- R: _Y_ _la segunda vez…_ -Añade con una sonrisa

- Q: _Te amo y quiero que sepas algo_ –Se acomoda mejor para sujetar ambas manos de la morena- _No importa donde estés, no importa cuán cansada o frustradas estés de la vida, yo estaré para ti, pero no quiero que sea simplemente ahora… no quiero ser una alternativa más del montón, yo quiero estar contigo el resto de mis días y no me interesa si el destino, en caso de que exista, está en contra de esto_ –Se toca el corazón

Rachel la miraba con interés y sorpresa, muchas emociones la invadían y desde que pronuncio que la amaba su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar, como en muchas ocasiones

- R: _Quinn… yo_ –No pudo terminar

La rubia la interrumpió con un delicado beso sujetando su rostro con ambas manos

- Q: _Por favor, Rachel_ –Se separa lentamente rogándole con la mirada que no fuera a pronunciar las mismas palabras de siempre- _Basta de dejar esto a un lado, hemos pasado por muchas cosas, pero ¿Realmente vale la pena esperar más o pensar que ignorar lo que sentimos es mejor? No lo creo…_

- R: _También te amo... y sabes.. desde que te vi pensé que eras algo inalcanzable, pero al mismo tiempo lo único que necesitaba…_ -Confiesa

- Q: _Somos muy diferentes y cuando nos conocimos eras una chica muy segura mientras yo me ocultaba en un disfraz de perra para ignorar mi dolor y mis inseguridades_

- R: _Eres una persona increíble, siempre lo fuiste, solo que no te dabas cuenta y creías que complacer a alguien mas era la solución_

- Q: _Tú me diste muchas lecciones, mostrándome tus sueños, tu música, tu amor y las mariposas_ –Ríe por lo bajo- _dándome el ejemplo de una familia encantadora, donde eres lo que deseas y no lo que prefieren ver los demás…_

- R: _Las cosas han cambiado para bien y me alegra_ _que así sea…_

- Q: _A mi me alegra ser lo que soy y que seas lo que eres hoy en día, pero también amaba lo que eras antes y amaba lo que teníamos… te extraño_ –Acaricia su mejilla con delicadeza

Rachel cierra los ojos ante el gesto y luego de varios minutos de silencio decide hablar

- R: _¿Quieres intentarlo de nuevo?_ –Pregunta mordiendo su labio inferior

- Q: _Si, pero esta vez que sea para toda la vida…_ -Sentencia mientras acercaba sus labios hasta aquellos que desde siempre le habían pertenecido

La vida nos muestra entre luz y oscuridad lo que queremos ver y lo que inevitablemente no podemos evitar que ocurra, aunque deseemos lo contrario.

Ser felices al ver tus sueños hechos realidad o ser infeliz al ver marcharse a seres como una madre, un amigo o un simple y especial animal.

Todos los días se aprende a vivir de nuevo y uno de esos días, como aquel, se puede entender que hay corazones que nacieron para latir uno al lado del otro a pesar del orgullo y las heridas que una vez forjo el pasado, pero que sin embargo… no volverá


	51. Fotografiando una estrella

**Capitulo 50**

"**Fotografiando una estrella"**

Sábado 04 de Mayo de 2019

- Q: _Amor… ¿Qué haces?_ –Murmura Quinn medio dormida mientras se restregaba los ojos- _Rach… ¿Qué hora es?_ –Pregunta en el mismo tono, pero no recibe respuesta más que otro movimiento debajo de las sabanas- _Amor… Rach… ¡Rachel!_ –Grita sintiendo una mordida cerca de su ingle

- R: _¡¿Qué paso?!_ –Exclama una morena completamente despeinada, asomando su cabeza atreves de las sabanas que arropaban el cuerpo desnudo de Quinn

- Q: _¡Me mordiste!_ –Le reprocha apoyándose sobre sus codos

Rachel rueda los ojos y poco a poco se coloca completamente encima de su novia

- R: _Buenos días_ –Besa sus labios suavemente obligando a que Quinn se acostara de nuevo

- Q: _Buenos días… veo que no te cansas_ –Comenta riendo

- R: _De ti, nunca_ –Confiesa escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de Quinn- _Hueles delicioso_ –Aspira su aroma haciendo reír una vez más a la chica

- Q: _Huelo a sexo_ –Arruga la nariz- _Perdí la cuenta de las veces que lo hicimos anoche…_ -Ignora como Rachel comenzaba a besar su cuello- _Se nos hace tarde, Rach… ¿Qué hora es? _

- R: _No lo sé_ –Dice besando esta vez su mentón- _Quiero quedarme aquí todo el día _

- Q: _Tenemos una cita…_

- R: _Que no planeamos_

- Q: _¿No lo quieres hacer?_ –Pregunta un poco mas seria haciendo que Rachel dejara su tarea y apoyara la cabeza en el hombro izquierdo de su novia

- R: _Claro que quiero, pero no quiero que Santana lo organice_

- Q: _Ya todo está hecho, no estará tan mal_

- R: _No sé porque acepte, yo quería algo privado_

- Q: _Sera privado, amor, ella sabe que son solo amigos y familia_

- R: _¡Pero es Santana y es un desastre! Aparte ya estamos casadas..._ –Termina de decir con una sonrisa picara y acariciando suavemente el pezón derecho de la rubia con su dedo índice

- Q: _Fue algo simbólico, aunque si… estamos casadas_ –Sonríe ampliamente viendo su anillo en el dedo anular, el mismo que compartía con Rachel

- R: _Eso es suficiente, ya luego nos podemos casar legalmente sin que nadie se entere_ –Le susurra al oído sin dejar de hacer lo que estaba ejecutando con sus manos

- Q_: ¡Rachel!_ –Exclama al sentir el mordisco en su oreja y el apretón en su pecho

- R: _Contigo no se puede_ –Refunfuña sentándose en la cama como niña regañada

Quinn hace el mismo movimiento y la mira divertida

- Q: _Son casi las 10 de la mañana, y tenemos que ir a las dos, creo que es mejor que nos duchemos o Santana se pondrá histérica… ¿Iras a tu casa a cambiarte y nos vemos allá?_

- R: _Si, tengo allá el vestido…_

- Q: _Perfecto, en un rato debe llegar Jess con mi mama_

- R: _¿Y si le decimos que me siento mal y nos casamos a escondidas?_ –Pregunta de repente ignorando lo que la otra decía

- Q: _Rachel…_

- R: _Yo no quiero que pase lo que paso en su boda, no quiero problemas, solo tú y yo, con eso basta, por eso nos casamos en Hawaii_ –La miraba con ojos de cachorro regañado

- Q: _Y por eso mi madre pego el grito al cielo, tus padres te dejaron de hablar una semana y Santana nos amenazo con contarle nuestras intimidades a la prensa…_

- R: _No me importa_ –Se encoge de hombros

- Q: _Se que quieres que sea solo entre tú y yo, se que deseas que nadie intervenga en esto y que sea especial, pero ellos son parte de nuestra vida… ¿Lo entiendes?_ –Toca cariñosamente su nariz

- R: _Esta bien… pero si veo un invitado que no conozco ¡Me voy!_ –Exclama levantándose y dejando ver su cuerpo desnudo

- Q: _¿Me dejaras plantada en el altar?_ –Alza una ceja incrédula

- R: _No, pero te secuestro para que nos casemos en otro lado_ –Fue lo último que dijo antes de entrar al baño y dejar una gran sonrisa en Quinn

Aquel día seria la boda entre ambas. Estaban felices, incluso Rachel aunque siempre se quejaba con algún drama por dejar todo en manos de sus amigos, sin embargo, ya estaban "casadas" dado que las dos se fueron a Hawaii un fin de semana y se unieron de forma simbólica con una de las tribus más famosas del lugar.

Todo fue muy repentino, estuvieron cenando días antes y Rachel se lo propuso. Cuando Quinn dijo que si, no se imagino que la chica iba a preparar tal cosa en aquel viaje, pero una vez estando en la isla… no se pudo negar, y junto a algunos testigos, el mar y el amor de su vida, dijo "Acepto"

Esto, aunque no era legal, era un vínculo especial que las unía incluso con anillos de oro blanco y brillantes, pero que cuando fue informado a sus familiares y amigos se decidió realizar el último paso, que era la ceremonia legal, con la presencia de todos. No es que fuera necesario firmar un papel para considerarse casadas o unidas de alguna forma, pero era algo que les apetecía hacer aunque no organizado por Santana, como bien se quejaba Rachel.

La morena se negó por dos razones, la primera porque no quería escándalo con la prensa al realizar un evento "grande" como la boda de su amiga latina y la segunda, era porque precisamente no quería atormentarse con los preparativos que al final la estresarían a ella y a su chica.

Quinn la convenció de que ella tampoco quería algo grande, solo con sus seres queridos, por ello luego de las amenazas de Santana al alegar que eran "malas amigas ignorando su amistad y casándose en secreto en islas Hawaianas" decidieron casarse aquel sábado de Mayo en el nuevo penthouse de la latina. Todo organizado por ella, como regalo de bodas.

* * *

Eran casi las dos de la tarde, ya Rachel había llegado con sus padres al penthouse del matrimonio López-Pierce mientras que Quinn con su familia y Jessica debían estar en camino o terminando de arreglarse en el departamento de la rubia puesto que luego de irse la morena, todos quedaron en encontrarse allá.

- R: _Ya es tarde_ –Miraba su reloj

- L: _Falta casi una hora, linda _–Opina Leroy

- R: _Si, pero no me gusta esperar y menos en mi boda_

- L: _Muchas exigencias para no querer casarte aquí_

- R: _Si me quiero casar, pero no confiaba en Santana_ –Busca a su amiga con la mirada, pero esta estaba dándole indicaciones a uno de los encargados de la comida

- L: _Lo ha hecho bien_

- R: _Lo sé, pero sigue siendo Santana…_

- L: _Estas hermosa_ –Cambia de tema

La morena llevaba un vestido bastante ceñido al cuerpo; un poco más arriba de las rodillas con modelo strapless y en color rosa pastel. Se veía sencilla y elegante mientras que resaltada su tono bronceado y el oscuro cabello recogido con una coleta adornada

- R: _Gracias, yo muero por saber cómo se ve Quinn ¡No me quiso mostrar el vestido!_

- H: _Mostrar el vestido antes de la boda es de mala suerte_ –Llegaba Hiram con una copa de vino

- R: _No estamos en una iglesia, aparte ya estamos casadas_ –Se encoge de hombros sonriendo

- H: _¡No me lo recuerdes! Aun me duele que lo hayas hecho sin avisarnos_

- L: _Hiram, por favor, fue algo simbólico… aparte están grandes _

- R: _Exacto, fue cosa nuestra_

- H: _Me voy con Santana, ustedes nunca me darán la_ razón –Dramáticamente busca a la otra morena

- R: _¿Y él desde cuando le da la razón a Santana?_

- L: _Desde que nosotros no se la damos a él_ –Ríe contagiando a su hija

Rachel estaba nerviosa por alguna razón, quizás porque aquel seria el "ultimo" paso para ser definitivamente la esposa de Quinn Fabray y a pesar de lo que imagino, la organización de la velada estaba muy acorde a lo que pidió. Solo amigos y familiares

Se encontraban sus amigos cercanos tales como Kurt, Marley, Hanna y Emily mientras que entre otros invitados estaban Paul, su productor y Megan.

El lugar era bastante grande, contaba con dos aéreas sociales que habían sido ordenadas de tal forma que entraran grandes sillones y pequeñas mesas para servir comida o algo de tomar. Fue una gran y costosa adquisición que tuvo Santana luego de cerrar un trato y en donde perfectamente cabían unas 40 personas para festejar aquella unión.

Casi media hora después llegaba Quinn con su madre, un guapo Tomy y Jessica saludando hasta a los camareros.

La rubia iba con un modelo de un solo hombro y totalmente blanco por encima de las rodillas. Llevaba el cabello recogido y se veía realmente hermosa, casi angelical.

- S: _Berry, cierra la boca que te entran abejas_ –Empujaba ligeramente a su amiga mientras esta se quedaba embobada viendo a Quinn saludar algunos invitados

- R: _Es tan hermosa… y será mi esposa_ -Suspira

- S: _Mejor voy a llamar al juez, quiero que te cases rápido para que se te pase la estupidez_ –Bromea mientras se aleja

Por otro lado Quinn se acercaba a Rachel con una gran sonrisa

- Q: _Hola… estas hermosa, amor_ –Besa delicadamente sus labios

- R: _Tú no estás hermosa… estas perfecta_ –Tomaba sus manos y las besaba

- Q: _Entonces estamos perfectas_ –Guiña el ojo

- M: _Chicas, llego el juez_ –Marley les avisaba sacándolas de su burbuja

Minutos después luego de seguir saludando a algunos invitados, todos se colocaron en centro de una de las salas para dar inicio al pequeño acto con el juez y los testigos que serian Santana, Brittany Jessica y Kurt.

- K: _¿Estas nerviosa?_ –Susurra Kurt al oído de Rachel que ya iba a posicionarse frente a la mesa del juez

- R: _Estoy feliz…_ -Fue lo que dijo antes de tener al lado a Quinn con una gran sonrisa sujetando su mano

- J: _Se ven tan hermosas_ –Judy no cabía de la emoción

- T: _Mama, no vayas a llorar_ –Tomy la miraba con el ceño fruncido

- H: _Déjala, niño, que esto solo se vive una vez_ –Dice Hiram pues él ya comenzaba a llorar y el juez aun no hablaba

Todos estaban felices por las chicas y era obvio que el ambiente se tornara melancólico contando con que la mayoría de los presentes sabia la hermosa historia que habían vivido

El protocolo transcurrió sin inconveniente hasta llegar a la parte más importante

- _Rachel Barbra Berry ¿Acepta a Lucy Quinn Fabray como su legitima esposa? –_Pregunta el juez

- R: _Acepto_ –Dice mirando a los ojos de la rubia

- _Lucy Quinn Fabray ¿Acepta usted a Rachel Barbra Berry como su legitima esposa? _

- Q: _Por supuesto_ –Sonríe

- _Entonces por el poder que me otorga el estado de New York, las declaro unidas en matrimonio_ –Finaliza estrechando la mano de ambas y retirándose al ver las intensiones de un próximo beso

Y así fue, se besaron sin importar los presentes. Fue delicado pero sentido, nada pasional, pero si con mucho amor

Luego de ello deciden separarse para ser felicitadas oficialmente por los presentes

- H: _Soy el padre más feliz del mundo, ahora tengo dos hijas y…_ –Hiram no podía hablar producto de las lagrimas mientras era abrazado por Quinn

- R: _Papa…_ -Se unía a ellos

- L: _Déjalo, hija… ya se le pasara_

- H: _Es que lloro de felicidad_ –Se justifica secándose con un pañuelo

- L: _Ven, vamos a tomar algo_ –Se lo lleva

- Q: _Todo salió perfecto, tal como lo queríamos ¿No?_ –Abraza a Rachel por la cintura

- R: _Si, San lo hizo bien_

- Q: _¿Estas feliz?_

- R: _Llevo meses siendo feliz o quizás años_, _solo por ti _

Quinn la mira fijamente para luego darle un beso en los labios

- R: _Amor, voy a saludar a Paul, aun no he podido hablar bien con él –_Dice y se aleja dejando a Quinn con Santana que llevaba dos copas en su mano

- S: _La haces muy feliz_ –Le entrega una copa con una sonrisa- _Y yo soy feliz de que así sea… pero no se lo digas a nadie _

- Q: _Siempre he sabido que la cuidas y que ella te cuida a ti, pero tranquila… nunca le he dicho a nadie_ –Le guiña el ojo

La reunión fue divertida, entre los chistes, música, bebida y comida. Quinn y Rachel no podían estar más felices al ver el buen ambiente con sus seres queridos.

Hiram lloro de nuevo al hablar sobre ellas, Leroy le decía dramático y Santana y Jessica comenzaron el debate acerca de quien sería la madrina del primer hijo del matrimonio.

- J: _Rachel, cariño_ –Dice Judy llamando la atención de la morena que estaba cerca de la gran terraza

- R: _¿Dígame?_

- J: _Te he dicho que no seas tan formal conmigo _

- R: _No termino de acostumbrarme, Judy_ –Afirma sonrojada

- J: _Solo quería darte las gracias, nunca tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo e incluso los últimos días tampoco lo hice, pero te quiero decir que aunque en el pasado solo fui un títere de mi ex esposo… siempre te vi como la luz que alumbraba a mis hijos_

- R: _No te preocupes por eso, el pasado ya no importa. Yo entiendo por todo lo que pasaron y no la juzgo, lo importante es que se dio cuenta cual era la verdadera felicidad de sus hijos y la suya_

- J: _Eres una gran mujer y sé que serás una gran esposa… tal como ella lo merece_ –Sentencia mirando a lo lejos como Quinn reía con sus amigos

- R: _Ella es mi complemento, pasamos por mucho para darnos cuenta que alejarnos ya no era una opción…_

- J: _Eso es realmente lindo_ –Ríe- _¿Un abrazo? _–Abre sus brazos y es recibida por Rachel sin ningún problema

El resto de la tarde y noche transcurrió en el mismo ritmo y la gente parecía no cansarse

- B: _Yo quería una boda así_ –Dice Brittany haciendo pucheros

Santana se voltea y la mira con los ojos abiertos como platos

- S: _¡¿Qué dices?, gastamos miles de dólares en la nuestra!_ –Espeta indignada

- B: _Pero en la nuestra había gente que ni conocía… _

- S: _¡Por favor, fue la boda del año!_

- K: _Lo certifico_ –Añade Kurt agitando su copa desde atrás

- S: _Ves, hasta porcelana lo dice y el nunca me da la razón _

- B: _No me importa, esta es más divertida_ –Insiste dejando a su esposa hablando sola

- S: _¡Esto es el colmo!_ –La sigue

- K: _Son tal para cual_

- M: _Hay cosas que nunca cambian_ –Marley reía con su amigo

* * *

Tres semanas después

Luego de la boda de las chicas, Rachel tuvo que viajar para hacer una pequeña promoción en Londres antes de lanzar su disco, luego de eso pasaron una semana en Europa como regalo de luna de miel de parte de los Berry y ahora por fin estaban de nuevo en New York justo para inaugurar la galería que, con mucha dedicación, Quinn había organizado, pero que hasta ese entonces muy pocos habían visto.

Sus seres queridos, entre amigos y familiares, fueron invitados al igual que algunos críticos del arte y la fotografía que Quinn conocía muy bien. Incluso había gente de la prensa para la gran apertura que fue anunciada en algunas revistas un mes antes.

Todos los que iban entrando y veían la gran exposición que el lugar les presentaba quedaban impresionados

- S: _Esto es un poco terrorífico_ –Decía Santana mirando las fotografías

- M: _A mí me parece lindo, debe haber un gran significado detrás de todo esto_ –Opina Marley sonriente

- Je: _Si, lo hay, mi amiga me lo contó por eso seré la madrina del primer niño_ –Jessica echaba leña al fuego

- S: _Mira, morena con ojos de gata…_

- B: _Santy, no pelees_

- Je: _Si, Santy, no pelees que luego pierdes_

- S: _¡Cállate!_

- Q: _Chicos ¿Rachel no los ha llamado?_ –Llegaba Quinn

- M: _Viene con Kurt en camino, ya me enviaron un mensaje_

- Q: _Esta bien, en cuanto llegue vamos a dar inicio_

- S: _Una pregunta rubia, ¿Por qué todo esto?_ –Hace referencia a le exposición

- B: _¡Llego Rachel!_ –Exclama mirando a la morena entrar

- Q: _Ya lo sabrás…_ -Quinn responde a la pregunta de Santana mientras que sonriente se acercaba a su esposa

- K: _Esto es…_ -El chico miraba las fotografías

- R: _Creo que Quinn tiene algo que explicarme_ –Estaba igual de asombrada

- Q: _Hola amor_ –La besa en los labios sin perder la sonrisa

- R: _Hola preciosa ¿Y esto?_

- Q: _Es mi exposición_

- R: _Pensé que sería algo diferente ¿Por eso no me la querías mostrar?_

- Q: _Es algo significativo y ya sabrás porque, no te la mostré antes porque mejor era ver tu cara de sorpresa_

- R: _Sigue siendo extraño para mí…_

- Q: _Ven, vamos a iniciar_ –La lleva de la mano

Luego de unos minutos Quinn pidió atención posicionándose en un pequeño podio con un micrófono justo en el centro de la galería y dando la espalda a un gran mural que venía a ser su fotografía principal

- Q: _Buenas noches, quiero agradecer la presencia de todos, esta es una exposición muy personal e importante. Por lo tanto he querido no solo compartirla con mi familia y amigos cercanos, si no con algunos compañeros del medio_ –Inicia con una elegante pose y esplendida sonrisa- _Como podrán ver, a pesar de que se trata de algo personal… Yo estoy en muy pocas de las fotografías, la mayoría o casi todas son acerca de Rachel Berry, mi esposa_ –Mira a la morena que atentamente escuchaba sus palabras

Toda la galería estaba repleta de fotografías de Rachel, desde la secundaria hasta algunas pocas de adulta en New York, cantando, con sus amigos o haciendo cualquier cosa.

- Q: _La exposición parte con esta imagen que esta al fondo_ –Señala la fotografía que cubría el gran mural donde se podía ver a Rachel en una acera con Cometa encima de ella- _Fue la primera fotografía que tome cuando llegue a Ohio y fue la primera que le tome a ella. No fue con una cámara profesional, fue con mi celular y ni siquiera habíamos cruzado palabra…-_Explica con detalle sacando una sonrisa en su esposa-_ la estampa me llamo la atención y por eso la capte. Minutos después la pude conocer, fue un encuentro interesante y definitivamente inolvidable con accidentes de por medio _–Ríe por lo bajo al recordar la mañana en la tienda del señor Jackson

Rachel mira instintivamente a su alrededor y comprueba fotografías en fiestas, juegos de Soccer, algunas cantando, otras que jamás se imagino que le tomaría como las que estaban en un pilar y la mostraban debajo de la ventada de su vieja habitación con su guitarra en manos.

En otra pared había algunas de la morena en el bar de Megan, esas fueron tomadas por Quinn la vez que fue hablar con ella. También había otras de la noche del lanzamiento de su sencillo acompañada por antiguas fotos de las presentaciones en Ohio.

- Q: _La mayoría de las fotografías fueron tomadas sin que ella se diera cuenta y sin que yo me diera cuenta de lo que hacía_ –Frunce el ceño divertida- _Y no… no estoy loca, es que cuando la conocí jamás me imagine que pudiera romper todas las barreras que con arrogancia, yo misma construí. Me enseño muchas cosas, y cada día le agradezco por ello, incluso cuando ella no se da cuenta…_

- M: _Sabia que todo esto tenía un porque_ –Marley tenía los ojos brillantes y Rachel solo sonría

- Q: _Siempre he dicho que las mejores fotografías son las que captas sin que el protagonista sepa que lo haces… porque en ese preciso momento son ellos mismos, y cuando fotografío algo es porque creo que vale la pena ser recordado por mucho tiempo, por ello cada fotografía de este lugar representa algo importante para mí, todas son acerca de ella, lo sé y yo misma no me daba cuenta de por qué lo hacía hasta que descubrí cientos y cientos de ellas en mi portátil y reveladas para ser expuestas en el muro de mi antigua habitación… al principio me asuste, ¿Por qué fotografiaba tanto a esa pequeña e intensa morena que le daba nombre de mujer a su guitarra y trataba a su perro como a un hijo?_ –La mira

Rachel se muerde el labio algo avergonzaba pero sin dejar de mirar a la rubia

- Q: _La respuesta es sencilla… porque me estaba enamorando cada día mas de ella, porque cada cosa que pasaba en mi día, ella era la protagonista y eso era lo único que quería fotografiar. Incluso hace poco tiempo cuando la volvió a ver y pensaba que todo ese sentimiento quedaba atrás… ella fue una vez más la protagonista de mi lente_ -Suspira haciendo una pausa- _Puede que sea aburrido ver estas imágenes para muchos, sin embargo, representan lo más valioso que he tenido, porque Rachel Berry mas que mi compañera sentimental, mi esposa y mi amiga, es alguien que llego a mi vida para enseñarme a luchar por lo que quiero y nunca dejar de soñar. Fue la que me ayudo a darme cuenta de lo que en verdad valía a pesar de que en muchas ocasiones la menosprecie y quise apartar de mi lado…-_Niega con la cabeza ante el recuerdo- _Por suerte ella es grande y nunca se fue, incluso cuando no estaba conmigo, lo hacía por mi… y para Rachel Berry no hay imposibles ¿Verdad amor? _–Le pregunta casi llorando

- R: _Te amo…_ -Susurra con los ojos empañados

- Q: _Me dio lecciones cuando apenas tenía 17 años, me mostró que el verdadero amor existe y que las personas valiosas son la que te quieren por quien eres y no por su propio beneficio_ –Recuerda a su padre- _Hoy doy gracias por tenerla a mi lado, por llamarla Mi esposa y porque ella junto a mis otros seres queridos, son los que hacen que todo valga la pena… -_Hablaba con pasión y firmeza- _Esta exposición lleva por nombre Fotografías de una Estrella, de mi estrella personal, de la mujer que amo y contiene sus imágenes porque en los últimos años son las únicas cosas que he querido guardar para siempre… Muchas gracias _–Finaliza

Todos aplauden emocionados por el relato y a pesar de ser una exposición personal hacia su pareja, las fotografías ahora adquirían otro sentido para los presentes, no solo por estar perfectamente tomadas, si no por la historia detrás de cada una de ellas

- R: _Eso fue… increíble_ –Rachel limpiaba sus lagrimas

- Q: _Tú eres increíble_ –La abraza con fuerza

- R: _Jamás me imagine que esto se trataba acerca de mí… y lo que has contado, creo que no lo merezco_

- Q: _No digas eso, no hay nada que no te merezcas, todo lo que dije fue lo que viví desde que te conocí, lo que juntas vivimos y has significado en mi vida…_

- R: _Desde la primera vez que te vi supe que llegabas para quedarte de alguna forma_ –Acariciaba su mejilla suavemente.

Amabas estaban ajenas al resto de las personas

- Q: _Supongo que todo pasa por alguna razón… y doy gracias de que tú seas la mía –_La besa sujetando su cintura

- R: _Te amo, te amo, te amo_ -Esparce besos por toda su cara

- Q: _Yo te amo mucha más, pequeña estrella intensa_

- R: _Sabes que no vas a ganar, siempre te he amado mas, incluso cuando me despreciabas_ –Bromea pero gana una mirada seria de la otra- _Ya, es broma_ –Le da un rápido beso

- Q: _Esta bien, mejor vamos con los chicos, creo que Santana se está burlando de esa fotografía donde estas con traje de baño_

- R: _¡¿Cómo que con traje de baño?! –_Exclama y arrastra a su esposa hasta el grupo donde incluso sus padres se reían del conjunto color rosa que gracias a unos árboles no se veía del todo- _¡¿Estás loca?!_

- Q: _Loca por ti…_ -Susurra siguiéndola

Se dice que hay personas que nacen con un objetivo claro en la vida, alguna especie de misión, y muchos mientras maduran buscan la mejor forma de ser "Feliz", un estado que para la mayoría es efímero y confuso, pero que a pesar de todo, lo encuentran de alguna forma y en algunos momentos…

Hay personas que se sienten felices con su trabajo, otras que lo son solo en compañía de sus amigos; con la fama; de fiesta en fiesta; conociendo el mundo o cumpliendo un sueño que desearon desde niños…

Pero hay otras como Quinn Fabray, que se sienten plenas y felices simplemente… Fotografiando una estrella.


End file.
